College Neighbors
by QueenBee03
Summary: Ana Steele and Christian Grey are neighbors in their freshmen year of college at Harvard. Follow them through their first interaction and a a year of drinking, some studying, more drinking and everything in between! NO BDSM.
1. The Meet-Cute

**A/N: So, this is my second FF.. but it's an idea that I really wanted to play around with. There's a few college ones on here, but I wanted to give my own spin on it. I've been out of college for two years and I'll definitely be reliving the glory days/drawing on personal experiences in some of these chapters hah! Love & Security is still my baby and I'll be updating it as often as this one! (If there's interest at all in this one) let me know what you think!  
**

He was dead tired. So tired that he felt that he could pass out at any moment. This rowing team was kicking the shit out of him. He was one of two freshmen on the team so he was getting a lot of shit but he loved it. Every second it. It was 4 pm on a Thursday and Christian Grey was headed back to his dorm after a long practice. It was still early August, so it would still be a while before school started although students were slowly trickling in to rage before classes started. His particular dorm was a ghost town as he wasn't living with any of the guys from the rowing team, as a matter of fact he didn't even know who his roommate was. _Seth or Sean or Sam. _Whatever. He didn't foresee himself spending much time in the room anyway. He'd either be at practice or class or at home. He scanned his ID to get into the building and climbed the stairs to the second floor and was immediately hit with loud music. _What the fuck? _He recognized the song but—Summertime Sadness or something. _Great some annoying chick. And what luck, the dorm across the fucking hall. _He saw that her door was open and peeked his head in to see a girl with her back to him standing on a step ladder putting something at the top of her closet shaking her behind to the beat. She jumps down from the ladder making him a little nervous she might fall and they make eye contact.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" She cuts the music all the way down. "They said I was the first to move in. It was so quiet in here I didn't even think… Shit, were you sleeping? You weren't sleeping right?" 

_Shit this girl has so much damn energy, _he thinks to himself.

"I'm Ana" sticking her hand out. "Ana Steele"

"Christian Grey" he says shaking it. And only then does he get a look at her. _Fuck, she is flawless_. Long brown hair, clear blue eyes, long toned legs, a flat stomach and tits to die for. He smirks to himself. _College, right? _

"Well Christian, I'm not usually this noisy… Just trying to get in the spirit for practice!"

"Practice? For what?"

"I'm on the school's dance team… not a cheerleader. She smirks. "We have so much stuff going on before school starts so they want us here early."

"Oh, same with me"

"What do you do?"

"Rowing"

"Hot" she giggles and blushes when she realizes what she said

_Damn. _He smiles. "What time do you have to be there?"

"6 pm"

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Yep"

"I just mean I could take you… if you needed. I have my car; I don't know how far it is"

"Oh my gosh, that would be great! It's on the other side of campus unfortunately. You would think they would put me near it, but I'm going to be an English lit major so they wanted me near the Quad to be closer to the English department… pick your battles I guess. It means I can sleep longer before class" she giggles.

_That giggle. Christ Christian get it together. "_I can drive you, where is it? The gym?"

"Yes! Can we go at 5:15, I want to be early"

"Of course, just let me go shower and we can go when you're ready."

"Thank you so much!"

_This Ana Steele, is going to be trouble. _

APOV

_Holy shit. SHIT SHIT SHIT. That man was FINE with a capital F! Good lord, guys like THAT get into Harvard? Jesus! She texts Kate immediately. _

_**Dibs on the neighbor. God damn, this man is fine. **_

**WHAT!? No fair! And what's he doing there already? **

_**Rowing :P**_

**Oh FUCK YOU. **

_**I hope he will be doing a lot of that before you get here! Speaking of which when will that be? **_

**Next Saturday. **

_**Mmmm I really can't even put into words. **_

**Gimme a description**

_**Adonis. Like perfect chiseled body, grey eyes, perfect hair, white perfect teeth, his jaw line, the legs, his biceps, he had a shirt on but I know this mother fucker has a 6 pack. **_

**Damn. Jealous! I can't wait to meet him **

_**He's driving me to practice… how should I return the favor? ;) **_

**Lolllll better hit the drug store, I know your ass didn't bring condoms for Ray to help ya unpack! **

_**Good call**_

"You ready?" He pops his head in around 5 as she's checking emails.

"Yep, just checking for syllabi!"

"Aren't you the good student?"

"Well we are at Harvard, aren't we all good students?"

"Some better than others"

He got a good look at her. She was wearing the tiniest skin tight shorts and a sports bra. Her hair was up in a high pony tail without a hair out of place and a little makeup. Looking at her made his cock twitch. Especially those lips. She shoots him a smile and he feels his heart skip a beat.

"Okay, let's go!" They start walking to his car. "Thank you so much for the ride. I really appreciate it. My dad wouldn't let me bring my car"

"It's fine"

"My best friend is going to be my roommate and she'll have hers, so I'll only need to bother you till she gets here" she laughs.

"Bother me anytime, Ana. It's not a problem"

"Have you met your roommate yet?" 

"Not yet"

"Random?"

"Yeah" 

"Gosh, that's rough, what if you guys don't get along?" 

"We're guys, we'll make it work" 

"Well if you don't like it you can always come hangout with me. My room will always be clean, and I'll always have food… Well Pop-Tarts and I have a TV already" he smiles at her and can't believe how much he's taken with her.

"Thanks Ana" After a minute he asks "What's it short for?"

"What? My name?"

"Yeah"

"Anastasia"

"That's a pretty sexy name. Why don't you go by that?" he laughs.

"Because of creeps like you making it sound like I'm a porn star!" she giggles. "I kid, I don't know, Anastasia is just a pain in the ass"

"I think I'll call you that from now on" 

"Not if you want me to answer" They get to his car and he opens it for her. "Well aren't you a gentleman. Nice ride by the way" referring to his BMW.

"Thanks…graduation present" He gets in the car and they're on the way. They ride in pretty comfortable silence when he sees her fidgeting. "What's wrong? Nervous?" 

"A little, I mean I'm the only freshmen. Just a little nervous"

"Don't worry, you'll kick ass. What time is practice over?"

"9"

"I'll be here"

"Oh my gosh you don't have to, I can ask one of the girls to give me a lift. I appreciate you even bringing me at all, I'm sure you're tired from your practice"

"Ana, it's no problem. I'll be here at 9."

"Okay… Thanks Christian"

"Anytime"

Around 8:55 he pulls up to the gym, he didn't want to be late and have her waiting around in the dark. He oddly felt pretty protective over her already. Is this because there was no one else around or did he actually like hanging out with her? Right on time he sees her walking out with a group of girls. She looks exhausted but so beautiful. Her hair is slightly disheveled and he could see the sweat dripping off of her. _God just let me lick it off of her. _He gets out of the car to meet her and opens the door for her.

"I could get used to this kind of treatment" she giggles making his dick twitch again. "Oh I'm really sweaty… I don't have a towel or anything to sit on"

"Ana, get in, it's fine" he laughs

"You sure? This is leather…"

"It's fine, I get my car detailed all the time. I'm always a sweaty mess from rowing"

She gets in "So how was it?" he asks.

"So great. They really like me, they call me the little sister… like for all of them" she laughs. The president loves me… she invited me to a party at her place tonight. I asked if I could bring someone, I mean… if you want to come."

"An all-girls slumber party? I'll pass" he laughs.

"No silly" she said smacking his arm "like a party-party"

"Well actually the guys are having a party tonight too, I was thinking of checking that out"

"Well we could go to both…I mean if you would even want me to go with you to yours" she laughs. 

_Show you off to everyone on the team? Fuck yes I want you to come. _"Sounds great."

"Well I'm just going to hop in the shower, it won't take me long to get ready, I swear. She said it probably wouldn't really start until 11 but that I could come over to pregame… I mean we can go whenever, but I figure we can just pregame at the dorm if you want"

"You have alcohol?"

"Oh come on… you don't?"

"Of course I do, I just wasn't expecting you to."

"I'm sure there's lots of things you don't know about me. I am just full of surprises" she says with a wink.

"Keep that up and we won't make it to either party" She widens her eyes and bites her lip gently and the rest of the ride is silent.

After showering, curling, straightening and then re-curling her hair, she was almost ready. She put on a pair of black silk shorts, a white loose fitting top and wedges that tied up her ankle. She spritzed herself with perfume, threw on a touch of bronzer and did a smoky eye on her eyes. Fuck she looked hot. She ran her fingers through her hair to give her a more tousled curls look and grabbed her clutch to head next door. She grabbed two bottles from her fridge and a chaser and two shot glasses. She knocked on his door and her mouth dropped open. He had never seen jeans look so good on a man.

"Hey, come on in"

"Hi" she was still trying to pick her jaw up off the floor. "I didn't know if you preferred tequila or vodka" holding them both up.

"Neither. I have whiskey." He chuckles. _Holy shit, why is she looking like that? The guys are going to be all over her. I mean maybe since she's coming with me they'll back off. _She sits on his bed and he sits at his desk and they cheers to freshmen year, to new beginnings, to rowing, to dancing, and finally because they were 4 shots deep to _sex. _

"Shit" she coughs. "I think you poured whiskey in that" she laughs.

"Oops" he laughs with her.

"Not funny" she continues to cough and laugh. "Pass me my coke."

"I've got something that'll make that go down easier."

"What?"

"This" and with that he grabs her face and kisses her long, hard and deep. Their tongues battle for dominance, and she feels his hand between her legs stroking her core through her shorts. She moans into his mouth and he groans back when she feels his hand rubbing his cock. He holds her hands above her head and grounds his member into her. This goes on for what feels like hours but what's really minutes

when they pull apart gasping for air. They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity until he breaks the silence. "Wow"

"Pretty much" she giggles.

He walked to the other side of the room and sits on his roommate's bed. "You're really hot"

She giggles again "Right back at you"

"Should we go? Or… stay here"

"We should go… there will be plenty of time for" she looks around his room "staying here."

After they each had a beer they called a taxi and headed to her party first. It was about 11:30 so they thought it was the perfect time. He paid the taxi and they start heading towards the house.

"You didn't have to pay for the taxi"

"It was $8, Ana chill"

They walk into the house and are met with Jason DeRulo's _Talk Dirty_. It's dark and there are people everywhere. "Let me just say hi, okay?"

"Whatever you want, I'm here with you" 

"ANA! I am so glad you came!" She turns around to see Mel, short for Melissa a sophomore from the team! "You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Mel! So do you!"

She hugs her and then her eyes widen when she sees Christian "Who's your friend?"

"Oh so sorry! This is Christian, my neighbor. Christian this is Mel" She gives Mel a look that she gets perfectly.

"Ahh well Christian, nice to meet you!" She winks at Ana. "There's jungle juice and a keg in the kitchen. And you can obviously have shots."

"I was taught to never go to a party empty handed… I brought vodka"

"Oh we will get along great"

Christian and her walk into the kitchen and immediately everyone screams her name.

"Oh god." She whispers to Christian "I am so sorry"

He chuckles and rubs her back "its fine"

The president stumbles over to her with a solo cup of red wine. "Oh my gawddd you are so fucking pretty. Isn't she pretty?" She says looking at Christian.

"Gorgeous" he replies causing Ana to blush immediately.

"Ummm Christian this is the president, Emma. Emma this is my neighbor"

"Ah neiiiiighbor huh?"

Ana blushes again and gives her wide eyes that say "I know you just met me, and you'll probably haze the shit out of me but please don't embarrass me in front of my extremely hot neighbor I dry humped an hour ago?"

"You guys should meet my neighbor from freshmen year…" Emma starts and giggles. "DAVE! Dave come here" she waves him over. "I don't care if you're about to play beer pong, I need you to meet someone."

"What hon" he says coming over.

"Don't what me. This is the new freshman Ana… fucking highest kick I've seen in ages! But listen… this is her neighbor!"

"Oh god, babe, don't embarrass them, if they're freshmen they probably just met! I'm going back to the table"

She scoffs "whatever you're stupid" she looks at Ana and Christian "he's stupid"

"But you love me anyway" he says before kissing her on the lips and smacking her butt. "Layoff the wine, I'm fucking you later regardless"

"Whatever" she says with an eye roll. "Alcohol doesn't inhibit my ability to fuck" she says as she flutters her eyelashes.

He flicks her off and then winks.

"So yeah neighbor freshmen year, and 4 years later he still puts up with my shit. Someone should give that man a medal" At this point Ana is slightly mortified, slightly intrigued at the idea of 4 years with Christian, and more than slightly drunk. "Well listen, have so much fun, if you guys get too drunk and need to crash, please feel free! Only girls on the team live here, there are 4 of us, so don't ever feel uncomfortable staying!"

"Thanks Emma, but he has a party too so we were going to stop by there."

"Oh what do you do?" 

"Rowing"

"Oh damn" looking at Ana with a raised eyebrow "Good for you"

Emma hears a song she loves and squeals. "LOVE THIS SONG! Ana, Christian come on you have to take shots with us." 

"Well, I'm already pretty-"

"Come on!"

She looks at him "Do you want to?"

"I'm game if you are"

"Why not"

Two shots of tequila and one jello shot later, Ana was drunk and Christian was not far behind. 

"Okay let's go to yours"

"We don't have to"

"No no I feel bad, we were here much longer than I anticipated" she sways to the beat of a song as she sips on a cup of beer.

"I just mean I would rather go back to the dorm and have our own party"

Her eyes widen and she blushes a little "20 minutes. Come on you said it was the first party they're hosting. You wanna go!"

"Fine, 20 minutes, any longer and I'm dragging you to the nearest bathroom."

She giggles "Why Christian Grey, what kind of girl do you think I am?" She asks as they're walking out of the party. He shoots her a devilish look that she doesn't catch. She squints at her phone "OOOOOkay it says your party is like 2 blocks away, how crazy! Is it safe to walk?" They look down the street and not only is it well lit but people are walking up and down the block as people are sitting outside and playing drinking games in their yard.

"I think we are good"

They start walking "Tell me about yourself!"

"What do you want to know"

"Evvvverything!"

"Be a bit more specific"

"Siblings?"

"A younger sister Mia and an older brother Elliott, you?"

"Nope, just me"

"A bit spoiled, are we?"

"You could say that. Where are you from?

"Seattle"

"NO FUCKING WAY! Are you kidding? You're kidding"

"No… are you?"

"Yes! That's crazy!"

"Wow that is crazy."

"Where did you go to high school?" she asks

"Seattle Prep"

"Oh private school, huh?"

He laughs, "what about you"?

"JFK"

"Oh I know where that is… not far from me"

"That's crazy! We can take flights home together… I hate flying by myself. And Kate always makes fun of me"

He can't help but laugh at her child like excitement. It's endearing and frankly a little sexy. He needs to kiss her again, now.

"Hey" he stops her and grabs her arm. She starts to ask what when his mouth is on hers again. They kiss for a few minutes when some cat calls and whistling from passerby's interrupt them. "Sorry I just had to kiss you again"

"Don't apologize for that"

They finally arrive at the Rowing party, and it's a similar vibe to the Dance one.

"FINALLY" the president hands him a shot of whiskey as soon as he walks in. "We were beginning to think you weren't going to make it." _Damn Emma was right. Maybe all rowers are hot? Because this Brad Pitt looking guy was no. joke. No Christian either though. _"Who's the lovely lady?"

"This is Ana, my neighbor, Ana this is Charlie the captain."

"Shit I wish my neighbor looked like that when I was a freshman, I maybe would have gotten laid more"

She smiles, happy that the embarrassment is no longer on her end. "Hi Charlie, nice to meet you"

"Alright come on in, we were about to start a relay, you in?"

"Um, I might sit this one out"

"Oh come on, one game"

He looks at Ana "Oh my god don't look at me, I'll be fine! I'll come watch. I don't think I even know how to play"

Charlie and Christian walk a little in front of her but she hears him say "I caught that look, don't tell me she's got you whipped already, I mean she's hot but damn, don't let her get your balls too fast"

"What was that Charlie?" a short skinny blonde eyes him and narrows them.

"See what I mean? Christian, Ana this is my girlfriend Vanessa. Vanessa this is Christian, he's new to the team. And this is his neighbor Ana."

"Hi! Nice to meet you both. It's always nice to have another girl around… most of these jokers don't even know what a girl looks like"

"Ha –ha" replies Charlie as he whisks Christian away for the game

"Are you going to come to any meets, you should totally sit with us. There are a few girlfriends. And sometimes the meets are cold and boring, so we talk about important things."

"Oh I'm not Christian's girlfriend"

"Maybe not yet… but I saw the way he looked at you. And he brought you here. No guy brings a girl out that he's not interested in… And your lips are swollen and red"

"WHAT!?"

She giggles "A little tonsil hockey before you got here?"

She blushes "A little"

"Oh my god so cute. Word from the wise though, don't fuck him tonight." 

"Why? That was kind of the plan"

"No no no! Do you want him to see you as easy?"

She shakes her head no vigorously

"When did you meet?"

"Today, I just moved in"

"Freshman moving in this early? What sport?"

"Dance team"

"Ah, hot, guys are going to be all over you"

"Do you play a sport?"

"Heavens no, I'm the editor of the school paper and that takes up enough of my time. Plus I'm studying for the LSATs in October. I'm going to be a disappearing act after tonight. But I'm definitely having a blowout bash after I take it, you have to be there". _God upperclassmen are SO fucking nice. "_What's your number, I'm going to text you tomorrow to make sure you were good and kept them closed"

She giggles as she puts her number in Vanessa's phone.

"Damn V who's your friend?" A drunk member of the team approaches them. Vanessa grabs Ana's hand and pulls her out of reach of the guy.

"Back off, she's off limits"

"Why? Sister?"

"Something like that"

"Oh come on, does she have a boyfriend? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Mike, don't scare the girl, it's her first day."

"A FRESHMEN!?" His eyes light up like he won the lottery.

"Shit" she mumbles. "Sorry Ana"

"Mike go away before I have Charlie kick you out"

"Cockblock" he mutters.

"Sorry, I forgot cardinal rule number one. Never admit to a drunken upper-class-MAN that you're a freshman. They think y'all are like mermaids."

"Thanks Vanessa"

"Promise you'll stay away from him? He collects girls… if you catch my drift"

"Got it"

"I think you're pretty smitten with the freshmen though aren't you?" Ana looks over at Christian as he tries to shoot a ball. After he shoots he makes eye contact with her and smiles a gorgeous 100 watt smile.

"I think so" He winks at her and she feels a throb between her legs. _Shit NO Ana, remember what Vanessa said. _After a few more drinks at their party it was about 3 am and they got a cab back to campus.

"Tonight was crazy fun"

"Yeah it was" he said stroking her hand.

"I want pizza"

"A girl after my own heart, we can order it when we get back"

She fist pumps the air and she goes to say something and his lips are immediately on hers. She vaguely hears the cab driver say not to fuck back there but she doesn't care. His lips feel amazing. Like nothing she had ever felt. He cups her face and pulls her into his lap so that she can rock against his member.

"Fuck me you're so hot"

_No fucking no fucking no fucking. Ana keep it together. Fuck why is he stroking me right now. God dammit, get your hands out of my—and his hand is in my panties right now. And yep inside of me. Oh my goddddd_

"Ana, you're so wet. Is this all for me?" She nods her head yes, she feels her self getting close but he takes his hand out and wraps his lips around his fingers. "Shit you taste good"

"You stopped" she whined

"I'd rather be inside you the first time I make you come… or licking your sweet pussy" he whispers in her ear.

She shivers and when they come to a stop she moves out of his lap and grabs his hand pulling him out of the cab.

They stumble into their dorm and are all mouths and lips and hands.

"When is the RA going to be here, do you know?" he asks

"I don't know… they aren't though yet?" 

"No I've been here legitimately alone for a week. So glad you got here" he whispers in her ear as he places kisses on her neck. "Let's fuck here"

"What? In the lobby?"

"Yeah, there's no one here. Come on"

"But… what if they're cameras?"

"Are you worried?" 

"Uhhh ya"

"Chicken"

"Am not! Who said I'm fucking you anyway"

"Yeah okay, Ana" he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder and walks up the stairs as she squeals.

"I'm serious!"

He unlocks his door and sets her on her feet "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Serious. I'm totally kidding. I mean I obviously want to have sex with you. But not if you don't feel comfortable.

"Oh I feel comfortable, that's not it"

"What is it?" he asks stroking her cheek

"I—I don't want you to think I'm easy… since we just met"

"I wouldn't think you're easy. You have good girl written all over you"

"But I'm considering sleeping with a guy I just met, kinda slutty isn't it?"

He laughs "I've never met a girl that says exactly what she's thinking. Look you're attracted to me; I'm obviously attracted to you. I'm not going to bolt or kick you out first thing in the morning… mostly because you're my neighbor" he jokes as she shoots him a look. "Kidding! But if you just want to make out, eat pizza and watch TV, I'm good with that too. Just know Ana Steele, I am going to fuck you sooner or later. It's just your choice when exactly that will be"


	2. I Am In Trouble

**A/N: First, I want to thank everyone for all of the favorites, follows and reviews. Glad to see you guys like this one so much! Secondly, I got a review saying that how I choose to portray Ana in this story (as well as my other one) is pretty different from the book obviously so that maybe I should think about changing what her major is… My Ana isn't going to be a shy, little virgin book worm. And I COMPLETELY agree! So, I'm changing her major from English Lit to Finance and Marketing. I could so see my Ana being in PR or something fun and glamorous. AND it opens the idea of allowing Christian and Ana to have classes together because he will be taking the business route. So here we go!**

She wakes up the next morning feeling hungover and a splitting headache. "Shit" she mutters as she looks around her room until she takes in her surroundings and realizes this is _so_ not her room. She realizes she's alone so she looks at herself under the covers and breathes a sigh of relief. _Panties are still on. Thank god. That's about all that's on… _She doesn't have her pants or the shirt she wore last night. She spots both as well as her bra scattered around his room. She's wearing a t-shirt way too big for her and figures its Christians. She blushes remembering the heated kisses, the rubbing, touching. _Oh god. _ She wonders where he is when she finally sees a note on the desk next to his bed.

_Ana,_

_Couldn't sleep, so fucking hungover—and you were hogging the bed :) went to get us coffee, don't go anywhere._

_Christian_

_So sweet. _She thinks. She reaches for her phone in her bag that's on the floor and sees a few texts from Kate, her dad and a number she didn't recognize.

**Kate: Diiiiidya get laid? Deets immediately. Also, I may be coming sooner, I am so dreadfully bored at home and I want to meet a hot neighbor boy too!**

**Dad: Are you alive? Hope you survived night one of college**

**Unknown number: Were you good last night? I hope so! It was so nice to meet you, hope to see you around soon! Xx –Vanessa**

She ignores all of them and pulls out her mirror and looks at her reflection and is immediately horrified. _Shit. Room Now. _She bolts across the hall to her room, grabbing her toothpaste, hair brush and face wash. She runs to the bathroom to brush her teeth and simultaneously brush her hair. She leaves it down as it has a sexy natural bed head look. She scrubs all of the makeup from last night off of her face and runs back to her room. She puts some lip balm on her lips and moisturizer on her face and goes back to Christian's room. _Phew, not back yet. _

About 10 minutes later, he emerges into the room looking delicious and sees her sitting cross legged on his bed going through her phone.

"Wasn't sure how you liked your coffee, so I brought a little of everything"

"That was sweet Christian, thank you"

"Yeah… so I hope your bed is bigger"

She shoots him a fake dirty look "Whatever, I do not hog the bed"

"Uhh yeah, I woke up this morning and you were taking up about 70% of it"

"Was not!"

"It's fine" he says laughing.

"These beds weren't really made to share anyway"

"I guess we'll have to make do" he says with a wink. She blushes and takes a sip of her coffee.

"So do you have practice today?" she says changing the subject

"Not really, I have to go to the gym and log some hours but not an official practice, you?"

"Yeah same time as yesterday"

He nods "so how hungover are you?" 

She groans "deathly, you don't have any Advil do you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he chuckles.

"I really need to go to the drug store on campus"

"I can take you"

"Well I was actually going to walk over there… if you want to come"

The walk over is quiet. Comfortably quiet. She never thought she could be with a guy and not have to talk and everything still be perfect. They sipped their coffees and stole glances at each other. _Is this normal? _She wonders. Hooking up with a guy and then running casual errands with him? She giggles to herself

"Care to share with the class?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "Nope"

"You are quite the mystery Ana Steele"

"And I intend to keep it that way" she smiles.

"Tease"

Her mouth drops open and she smacks his shoulder "Am not!"

He laughs and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "Do you remember last night?"

"Uhhh" she squints her eyes and tries to recall anything after the cab. "You wanting to hook up in the lobby… falling on the stairs…" she smacks her head "klutz… ummm WE DIDN'T GET PIZZA!"

"Well… I did. You were asleep before it got there"

"Why didn't you wake me?!"

"Have _you_ ever tried to wake you?"

She narrows her eyes and laughs knowing she is dead to the world when she passes out "Point taken"

"Well did you at least save me any?"

"No"

She rolls her eyes "seriously!?"

"Maybe, there's some left over…" he smirks at her "you don't remember anything else?"

She racks her brain praying she didn't do anything embarrassing "Not really…"

He laughs and kisses the top of her head "oh Ana, this is going to be a great year"

They get to the store and they split up getting their own items and she prays she can get through the line before he notices a very obvious box in her cart. The lady is almost done ringing when…

"What do you need those for?" She hears a voice very close to her in her ear and she spins around.

"What?" She says her cheeks turning bright pink.

"God you're cute" he says rubbing her cheek. "Relax" He picks up the box of condoms off of the counter and looks from her to the lady and smiles a breathtaking smile.

"These won't work"

"Uhhh why" she stammers out.

He shrugs "they'll be a tad… too small"

Her eyes widen and she blushes _God dammit, stop getting so embarrassed Ana! _She finds her voice "Who says I got them for… us?" She raises an eyebrow to challenge him

His eyes darken and he smirks and walks away with the condoms. After a few minutes he comes back and tosses a different box on the counter. The walk back to the dorm is slightly awkward and she feels the sexual tension between them building. She never thought buying condoms could be such foreplay but she could feel herself dampening with every step she took besides the guy next to her.

"Were you kidding?"

"About what?"

"In there"

She stops and cocks her head to the side raising her sunglasses to the top of her head "You're going to have to be more specific"

He sighs, "You know what I'm talking about, Ana"

She puts her sunglasses back over her eyes and keeps walking "Actually, I don't" 

"Don't fuck anyone else" comes tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop it. _Shit, real smooth Grey. _"I mean school starts soon and I'm sure guys are going to be hitting on you left and right…"

She decides to put him out of his misery "I was kidding"

_Thank god. _The thought of her with anyone else especially after last night was borderline unbearable. He recalls the events of last night with a smile.

**Flashback**:

They spill into his room, their lips never breaking once.

"I can't believe you fell" he says between kisses. "You sure you're okay?"

"Tooootally fine" she starts kissing his neck. "God you smell so good… do you have any condoms?" 

"I thought you didn't want to have sex tonight"

"I didn't say I didn't _wannnnnt_ to"

"I don't want you to feel pressured"

"Then you shouldn't have fingered me in the cab" she giggles.

He sits in his desk chair and pulls her into his lap knowing that the bed is not the place to try and have somewhat of a coherent conversation with her. "I'm serious; if you don't want to… we don't have to"

"Hmmm" she taps her chin. "Can I have pizza first" she smiles a childlike smile that makes him laugh"

"Sure baby" she smiles at the term of endearment.

"Cheeeeeeeese"

"Seriously?"

"Oh come on"

"Can't you just pick off what I get?"

"Uh no, it will get in the pizza and make it taste different"

He rolls his eyes "Okay, princess"

"Thank you"

He orders the pizza and he sees her in her phone trying really hard to do something.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting your number in my phone… but you said the number too fast. What was after 206?"

He laughs and sits next to her on his bed taking her phone from her putting it in and then calling him. His phone lights up and he stores her in as well.

"What should we do while we wait for the pizza…?"

She smiles "I could think of a few things"

Before she knows it he's lying flat on his back and she's straddling him topless and his hands are on her. "Your tits are incredible. They fit my hands perfectly" He runs his thumbs over her nipples and she shivers immediately.

She moans out his name and grinds her lacy covered center into his crotch. He sits up so they're nose to nose and runs his tongue from her ear down her neck. He moves so she's underneath him and alternates between her breasts licking and sucking. He had never seen a more perfect pair of breasts. They were beautiful and creamy white with the exception of her nipples, which were the prettiest color of pink he'd ever seen. Before he could stop himself he had left a hickey on her. He runs his tongue over as if he was admiring the work he's done.

"Christian" she moans out

He cursed the fact that he ordered pizza because at that moment his phone starts to ring.

"Shit"

"Don't stop" she whines pulling his mouth to hers

"I have to the pizza is here"

"Tell them to come back later" she says against his lips.

"I can't. Two minutes." She nods and lays back down "Don't fall asleep"

She nods "Mmmkay"

He runs down the stairs at lightning speed, paying the guy and running back upstairs. He's back upstairs within a few minutes and rolls his eyes at the sight. She looked adorable in her sleep. But _fuckkkk why is she sleeping? _Her hair was splayed out over his pillow and he was thrilled that his bed would smell like her until he washed his sheets.

"Ana" Nothing. "Annnnnnaaaaaa" Nothing. He opened the pizza and wafted it towards her. Nothing. He tapped her shoulder and shook her a little. Nothing. He chuckled to himself and kissed her forehead as he sat in his desk chair and turned on the TV.

**End Flashback**

"Earth to Christian"

"What?"

"I was talking to you" she giggles.

"Oh sorry, I spaced out for a second."

"Well I was wondering if you had plans later"

"Oh, not really, I have to pick a certain someone up from practice at 9 but other than that, no"

She giggles "You really don't have to"

"Are we going to go through this every time?" he rolls his eyes

She rolls her eyes back "Well I was wondering if you wanted to hangout… or something"

He smiles at the "or something" "Sure what did you have in mind"

"Well we could watch a movie… unless you would prefer to go out"

"Watch a movie… isn't that the universal code for make out?" he smirks

"Well yes… I'm sure making out will be involved" she giggles.

"I'd love to."

He hadn't kissed her since they woke up and he'd been dying to. But right now with their hands full of bags didn't seem like the right time. They get back to their rooms and she goes in hers and closes the door and sighs. _This Christian Grey will be the death of me. Hopefully a death by fucking. _She giggles to herself when she hears a knock.

She opens the door "Can I help you" and his lips are on hers. Licking, sucking, biting. And it was if every moment from last night came flooding back to her. After a few minutes, she pulls away "I fell asleep topless on your bed waiting for pizza? How cute"

"It was very cute" he says kissing her nose. She bites her lip and his eyes are immediately drawn back to her mouth. "Don't" he says pulling her lips from her teeth before placing a light kiss on her mouth. "So I'll see you around 5:15?"

_Not before? It's only noon… Okay don't be clingy, Ana._ "Perfect" He kisses her again and smiles.

She shuts the door and smiles to herself and giggles like a school girl. "Holy shit" she whispers as she touches her mouth that is still on fire from his kiss. She texts Kate immediately.

_**I am in trouble. **_

**Why? **

_**This Christian Grey… **_

**DETAILS! **

_**No sex, yet. He has a sinful mouth though. And we had a PG 13 makeout sesh in the back of a cab… **_

**Damn, Steele. Didn't know you had it in you!  
**

_**Me either… He just brings it out of me I guess.**_

**I hope he has a hot roommate… we can double! **

_**Don't know yet, it's just me and him in the dorm so far. **_

**SHUTUP. You're kidding. **

_**Nope. **_

**Oh my gosh, so are you going to do it before school starts? **

_**I think so. I want to at least not have to worry about a roommate walking in on us for a little while haha. We're watching a movie in our room tonight. **_

**Never thought you'd christen the room before me!**

_**Me either haha **_

**Did you friend him on Facebook yet? I want to stalk. **

_**Not yet! Maybe I'll search, see if he has any mutual friends. Small world, he's from SEATTLE**_

**WHAT. Oh my god, Steele. You think its fate!? What if this is the man you're going to marry? **

_**Slow down, let's not get ahead of ourselves. He did call me baby last night :)**_

**Oh he's smitten!**

_**Feeling is so mutual. OH! Ha you'll love this, went to the drug store with him and I had to get condoms and he picks up the ones I got and says and I quote "These won't work because they'll be a tad… small" **_

**Get the fuck out of here. A man with balls. I LOVE IT. You better lock that down before school starts and someone moves in on your guy. **

_**I don't think so… he blatantly said he didn't want me fucking anyone else. **_

**Reaaalllyyy… wow. This is all very fast. **

_**I know. And I'm not even freaked out. So get your ass here so you can meet him! **_

**I'll get back to you. Maybe Monday? **

_**Can't wait. See you soon! **_

After a long grueling practice, she walks outside to see him leaning up against the passenger side door waiting for her. _This man can't be real… like is this a movie_?

"Hi" she smiles.

"Hey" he smiles back as he opens the door for her and she slides in. "How was practice?"

"Long. Exhausting. I think everyone was still a little out of it from last night. The VP didn't go out last night, so she was pissed at all of us for being such a wreck today. But Emma led the pack so she couldn't be too mad I guess" she says laughing. She realizes they aren't moving and she looks at him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just waiting for you to finish so I could kiss you"

Her heart skips a beat as she leans in and he gives her a short, sweet kiss.

They get back to the dorm and they agree that he'll come over in an hour. She hops in the shower, rids herself of every hair not on her head and saturates her skin in her body gel. She blow dries her hair and straightens it. She lights some candles in her room knowing they were not supposed to but hey they were still living the dream without an RA. _Too much? Yeah stop trying so hard, Ana. _She blows them out but is happy that they are leaving a nice smell. She pulls on a Harvard t-shirt and pair of shorts. _ Is this __**not**__ trying hard thing trying too hard?... No this is fine Ana. _She put some tinted moisturizer on her face and some mascara but kept her face pretty bare. Her hair was actually behaving and she bent over shaking some body into it and when she looked in the mirror she was satisfied. She hears a knock on the door and looks at her watch. _Early!_

She opens the door and laughs at the sight. He's wearing the exact same Harvard shirt and shorts. "We should wear these on the first day"

He laughs with her "I'm game if you are"

"You're early"

"I know… but I smelled you getting out of the shower… And I couldn't wait much longer. You smelled intoxicating"

She smiles and looks down "I see you brought beer… don't trust my alcohol choices?"

"Uh no." he smirks.

"No fair, I have Blue Moon!"

"I rest my case"

"Whatever. What is this?" Pulling a beer out of the case. "oh an IPA? Yuck."

"So what are we watching? Or was this all a ploy to get me over here"

"Hush. I've got tons of movies"

"All chick flicks, I presume?"

"No. I also have a fair amount of comedies and scary movies, so there" she says sticking her tongue out.

They both opt for a movie they've seen in case they miss a few things and decide on Wedding Crashers.

"Are you hungry?"

She shakes her head "Not really I ate a little something before practice."

"That was hours ago, you need to eat something"

"Fine are you hungry?"

"No, I ate while I waited for you to get out of practice"

"Okay, I have-" pulling a crate out from under her bed. "I don't even know why I'm looking like I don't know what I'm going to eat" pulling out a box of Pop Tarts.

"What is your affinity for this sugary shit?"

"Hey. You can go now" pointing at the door and laughing.

"I'm serious"

"I don't know I just grew up loving them and just never stopped. Have you ever even had one? I know you prep school kids don't even know what sugar is."

"Yes smart ass I've had one…" he says kissing her shoulder as she bites into one. "I just feel like you should eat some real food"

"Welcome to college my friend" She looks at him and he wipes a crumb from her lip and pretty soon he's kissing her.

He moans into her mouth "You taste like cinnamon"

"See bet you wish you had some"

"I can't imagine it tastes any better than on your tongue" She blushes slightly and he smirks "I love your blushes."

"Why, you like embarrassing me?"

"No, I like seeing that I affect you so much."

"I'm sure you do"

The movie continues and they probably watch for a total of 10 minutes. They discuss everything under the sun in between kisses and touches.

"When does your roommate get here?" he asks as they're lying on her bed.

"Not sure, at first she said next Saturday, but she's bored at home so she's thinking maybe Monday."

"My roommate texted me that he'll be here Wednesday of next week"

"I guess we couldn't stay like this forever" she giggles.

About an hour and a couple beers go by and she feels like her body is on fire. He keeps stroking her thigh or her arm and his lips have been attached to some part of her body for the last two hours. _So can I fuck him on the second day? _This is ridiculous. We're attracted to each other. This is happening. I bet Emma and Dave fucked each other the first time they met. She makes a mental note to see how exactly that all went down. He's spooning her and kissing her shoulder when she spins around to face him. They make eye contact and she leans in to kiss him. Before long they're shedding clothes at an alarming rate and before she realizes it, they're both naked.

"Jesus Christ, you're perfect" he whispers in her ear. "How did I get so lucky to wind up with you as a neighbor?" he asks as his eyes burn into hers.

"I was thinking the same thing." He kisses down her body paying much attention to her breasts again when he dips his tongue in her navel. She knows what his intentions are and is usually against something that intimate so soon but decides that she needs this. He raises an eyebrow at her and breathes in her scent.

"You smell amazing. Like vanilla and sex"

She blushes but the feeling goes away after the first swipe of his warm tongue. "Christian" she moans out. He strokes her clit with his tongue as he adds a finger inside of her.

"You're so wet, fuck me." He adds another finger and within minutes she's being pushed over the edge. She feels an explosion behind her eyes as she squeezes her eyes shut.

"oh fuck!" she exclaims. He continues even after the orgasm and she pushes him away from her "too sensitive" she whispers.

He kisses up her body and places a kiss behind her ear "such dirty words coming from such a pretty mouth" he whispers referring to what she uttered during her orgasm.

"Mmmm you'll be shocked at just how dirty I can be" she winks as she pushes him underneath her and sits between his legs. "My turn" she bites down on her bottom lip and his cock twitches. She smiles and raises and eyebrow "Oh really? Every time?" She eyes him curiously

"Don't test me, Anastasia"

"Oh Anastasia, huh?" she bites down on her lip again and it twitches again. "Oh Christian, this IS going to be a fun year." She giggles as she lowers her head to wrap her lips around his throbbing dick.


	3. What Are We?

"Shit Ana" he's pushing down on her head lightly. "Do you have no gag reflex? Fuck your mouth feels incredibly." "Ana, stop" she shakes her head no. "I don't want to come in your mouth" she pulls him out of her mouth and eyes him.

"I want you to" as she runs her tongue from base to tip causing his eyes to widen.

"I want to be inside of you when I come" she pouts as if she had just gotten her favorite toy taken away and climbs onto him to straddle him. "You're pouting because you can't blow me right now? How do you even exist?"

She giggles and slides down on him slowly. They both moan a sigh of contentedness as they're finally getting what they both have been craving since they met. She rides him, bouncing up and down as he grips her hips tightly.

"Fuck Ana, you're so tight" he sits up and flips them so that she is on her back. He looks down and watches himself go in and out of her. He kisses her shoulder blade and down to her breasts as she holds him close to her. He cups her cheeks and stares into her eyes as he goes in and out of her. Their eyes said it all as they're both wondering how they lived without each other.

The next morning Ana woke up to find him practically on top of her. _Now who's hogging the bed_ she smirks to herself. She wipes her eyes and looks at her phone that's plugged in next to her. 9:30 am. She turns over to face him and studies his face. _God he has some great genes_. _This man is too beautiful for words. _

"I can feel you staring at me"

She giggles and kisses his nose and pushes him so that she's sitting on top of him. "Wake up"

He opens one eye and closes it shaking his head no. "What time is it?"

"9:30. I have practice at noon"

"Well its 9:30 let me sleep"

"But…I want to fuck" His eyes shoot open and he stares at her. She smirks "I thought that would work"

The next few days went by so fast. Ana and Christian spent almost waking moment together they both wondered how they weren't sick of each other yet. They were sleeping together every night (in every sense of the word) and ate almost every meal together. Students were starting to trickle into the dorms and soon it was Wednesday and his roommate was moving in. Kate had something come up and wasn't coming until Friday, so they were grateful that they would have two more days of privacy. They're lying in bed Wednesday morning when she sits up and looks at him. She wraps her sheet around her naked body and asks the age old question.

"What are we?"

He stares up at her "What do you mean?"

"I mean… it's not just us here anymore, and school is starting soon… I guess I'm just curious what we're going to tell people… about us"

"Why are we telling anyone anything? Why is it anyone's business what we are?"

"It's not… and we don't have to. Okay, so like if a girl comes up to me in the bathroom and is like "So you're always hanging out with that Christian guy, is he single… is he seeing anyone, I'm so interested. I mean aside from ripping her hair out what can I say?"

He laughs "you're not my dirty little secret, Ana. Far from it. I don't care, say what you want"

"Not helping, okay same question, say someone wants to ask me out. What would you say?"

His eyes darken and she fears she may have struck a nerve "that you're mine"

She bites her lip "well that goes both ways"

"Okay then" he says pulling her down to kiss her but she hesitates. "What else is on your mind?"

"I just wonder if things will change between us once school starts"

"Why would they?"

"Well for one we won't be spending every waking moment together… and we'll have roommates. We can't just hangout in my room naked for hours on end"

"Well that sucks"

She rolls her eyes "I'm serious"

"Ana, nothing is going to change, I'll still take you and pick you up from practice, and I'll still want to go out on the weekends with you, and eat with you, and fuck you… I still want _you"_

"Okay"

"Okay… now enough of this heavy stuff, I want you now"

Later that day she sees a text from Christian:

**Well my roommate seems… interesting. **

She giggles to herself as she looks at her phone on her break at practice.

_**Be nice… what's his name? **_

**Sean**

_**Is he cute? **_

**What? Losing interest in me already? **

_**Haha funny. No, Kate wants a hot neighbor boy too ;) **_

**Well to answer your question, I don't know if he's cute. **

_**Oh come on!**_

**Guys don't do that. **

_**Okay objectively is he good looking? **_

**Why don't you just see when you get here?**

_**You're no fun**_

**Not what you said last night **

She rolls her eyes and wonders what it would be like if her and Kate dated roommates. That would be ideal. They could always have the room to themselves. _Perfect_! They're walking back to his room and he's prefacing her on his roommate.

"He's going to be pledging a frat… some shit he's a legacy for. You know they take that stuff so seriously"

"Oooh well depending on the frat we'll always have something to do"

"Oh we?" He says with a smirk

"Uh ya, if you have a cool roommate with cool parties, we" pointing between them "are a packaged deal"

"Good to know" He opens his door and its empty. He shrugs. "Guess he went out"

"I'll meet him later" she eyes him and runs her hand down his arm. "Want to shower with me?"

"God yes" She pulls him towards her room when he stops "but I have to go to the gym" She pouts and he kisses her lightly "Rain check?"

"No" she says still pouting

He smiles "oh really? Please" he pouts back

She laughs and kisses him lightly. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah… So Charlie is having another party tonight, did you want to go?"

She nods "Sure"

"Okay, I'll be back around 7"

She planned to shower and take a nap while he was at the gym and actually ran into Sean while she was going between the shower and her room. She thought he was nice, the "talk you right out of your panties type" the charming frat guy. Typical. Kate would either love him or hate him but she would definitely fuck him.

Christian comes back to his dorm to see his roommate in his room.

"Hey"

Christian sets his stuff down in and is heading to Ana's room. "Hey, I'll be right back"

"Wait before you go, quick question"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What's the deal with the neighbor chick? Ana? She's crazy hot. I know you've been here with her for a while. What's her story? I about came in my pants when I saw her coming out of the shower… I mean she wasn't naked obviously but god damn she has legs for days"

Trying to maintain his cool he answers "I'm actually fucking her."

"Oh shit, sorry bro. I didn't mean… okay look when you're done with her, would you mind—"

"Do not finish that. Look, I don't want us to get off on the wrong foot, so let me be clear and then we can drop it. Ana is off limits. Indefinitely."

"Oh. It's like _that. _My bad, totally didn't know"

He's out the door before he could say anything else and is knocking aggressively on her door. She opens the door with her eyes barely open and her hair falling out of her ponytail. He wasn't mad at her but was definitely annoyed at what his roommate said. But all the tension just fell away when he saw her looking so cute. He smiles.

"Hi" she says sleepily. He comes in and closes the door as she climbs back into bed "Come snuggle with me"

He smiles wider and kicks off his shoes and climbs in behind her. "You are mine, Anastasia Steele"

"Mmmmhmmm yours" she says before falling back to sleep. About an hour later he shakes her to get up.

"No I'm sleepy, you keep me up all night. I never sleep anymore"

He chuckles "Do you not want to go out?"

"I do, what time is it?"

"10"

"Fuckkk can I wear sweats?"

"Where whatever you want baby"

She sits up and blinks her eyes several times "That was a joke" She tries to wake herself up but then lies back down on his chest and wraps her arm around his waist. "5 more minutes please"

"Come on baby get up"

"But you're warm"

"So is this dorm room" he laughs. He rubs up and down her arm and eventually pulls her chin up to kiss her.

"So what were you saying earlier about me being yours. What happened?"

_It's like she already knows me so well. _"I heard you met Sean"

"Ah" she says with her eyes closed.

"I had to set him straight"

"I'm sure you did, babe"

He chuckles "You're right, I wanted to punch his face in"

"Jealous type, are we?"

"Damn right I am"

"Fucking hot"

Later that night, there was a knock on her door while Ana and Christian were getting ready to leave. They had each taken a few shots and she was just touching up her lipstick when he opened the door.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know the frat is having a party tonight, you both should come" Sean says. He actually felt bad for starting things off poorly with Christian. I mean yeah Ana was hot, but he was not about to fuck with the guy who sleeps in the same room as him.

"Well we have some plans but maybe we'll swing by" Christian answers and she loves the way he says _we_. _God Ana you're soooo into him_.

"Do you want to take some shots with us before you go?" Ana answers trying to be nice, earning an eye roll from Christian. _Relax, she's being nice. _

"Yeah sure". He sits at Kate's desk as Christian is sitting at hers and notices she sits directly in his lap after pouring the shots.

_Oh, she's making a point. _Christian smiles to himself. As if she can hear his thoughts she shoots him a quick look and winks. They take a few shots and Sean heads out, leaving them the address. 

He kisses her shoulder as she's still on his lap "thanks"

"Just reiterating your point"

They head out to the frat first, as they plan to just stay for a little. The place is jam packed. People everywhere, dancing, taking shots, doing keg stands, making out. 

"It is so hot in here" she basically yells in his ear as the music is so loud.

"Do you want to go?"

"No let's at least get a beer"

They walk outside on the patio where there's a keg and they see Sean.

"You guys made it!"

"We figured we should stop by" she answers. She looks over and happens to catch a very drunk girl openly eyeing Christian. She frowns and clasps her hand in his marking her territory. He doesn't even pay attention to the act but just hands her a cup of beer. They stand outside and talk to Sean for a while and she continues to catch the girl staring him down. Ana finally glares at her but she doesn't seem to notice.

"You're hot" she slurs. "Are you in this frat? My sorority does a lot with this frat… and I have never seen you before" She says looking him up and down suggestively. He stares at her and then looks at Ana who he can tell is seething. Sean laughs and pats him on the back.

"Nah this is my roommate and his girlfriend"

_Girlfriend? _She thinks to herself. _THANK YOU SEAN! _

She looks at Ana with a glare and flips a hair over her shoulder. "And you let him out of the house looking like that?" She looked at him and licked her lips. "I would never let you out of my bed. Call me if you ever want a real woman".

"Actually I have one. Who apparently has a lot more class and dignity than you do" he says with a raised eyebrow as he wraps an arm around Ana's waist.

She looks at Ana and smirks. "What are you 18?" She giggles.

"Yeah, as am I" he says looking at her. "Come on, baby" he says dragging Ana through the crowd and out the door.

When they get out he sees her sad expression "You okay?"

She nods. "I guess I'm the jealous type too"

He smiles "I don't even know what kind of state I would leave a guy in if he said some shit like that"

She smiles back. "Thank you"

"Baby, I'm never going to allow anyone to talk to you like that. Ever"

"Is it okay that he called me your girlfriend?"

"More than okay" he leans in and kisses her and soon they're making out on the sidewalk in front of a fraternity house. **How college.**

**A/N So, I'm not sure I loved how this turned out, but here it is! Nothing too crazy. But I wanted to do something to show the jealous sides.. They'll make an appearance again, don't you worry. And aggressive Christian will definitely show up. Kate comes in next chapter and they'll finally start school! About time right? Ha**


	4. Meeting The Katherine Kavanagh

"You slept with him."

"Huh? What?" She jerks her head to the left to see Vanessa staring at her with a knowing smirk.

"Christian, you slept with him didn't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You haven't taken your eyes off of him since you got here" following her gaze to see Christian getting her a drink.

She looks at Vanessa and then down at her shoes.

"I KNEW IT!" she laughs.

"I know I know… but—I just couldn't help myself"

"That first night?"

"NO!"

Vanessa raises an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"

"The second night"

She laughs and hugs her gently "Oh, freshman I like you"

Christian comes over with their drinks and eyes Vanessa as she's giving him a shit-eating grin.

"What?" 

"Oh nothing" she giggles. "I'll talk to you later, Ana"

"What was that about?" he asks as he sips his drink

"Nothing… Want to dance?" she asks changing the subject.

"Ah with a dancer, so I get to see some of your moves?"

"Uhh no, I don't think you're ready for that" she laughs. "Come on" 

They go to the dance floor and everything Christian was worried about came true. This girl could really dance, and he was so turned on. With every move of her hips against him he felt himself grow harder. And when she turned around and made eye contact with him as she moved against him he about lost it. He grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs to the bathroom.

"Where are we going?"

"The guys on the team can use the bathrooms upstairs, they're cleaner" he says pulling her quickly and entering the bathroom.

"I don't have to go"

"Neither do I" he says with a sexy smile. He pulls her to him and plants a wet kiss on her lips.

The next few days went by quickly. More students were trickling in and the campus was abuzz with students. Ana was excited for Friday as Kate was finally getting there and she could finally tell her everything about Christian. But sadly it meant the end of impromptu fuck-a-thons. But Kate better than anyone will understand that she may have to make herself scarce sometimes. She stirred in her sleep as she snuggled further into Christian's naked chest. She feels her eyes open slightly when she sees a figure in the room and right next to her bed. She blinks her eyes open even more when she screams and sits up straight causing Christian's eyes to shoot open as well.

Kate smiles smugly "Morning!"

"KATE!" they are both very naked and she tries to cover them both up as Christian turns bright red. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Moving in, and uhhh you may want to get dressed my parents are in the lobby talking to the hall director" she giggles

"WHAT? Why didn't you wake me?" she starts to move and stops. "Can you turn around?" 

"I've seen your ass!"

She gives her a look and then gestures towards Christian.

Kate smiles again "Oh so rude of me! I'm Kate" she says sticking her hand out for him to shake. He stares at her with a shocked expression and holds the sheet over himself as he shakes her hand.

"Christian"

"KATE" Ana yells again.

"Okay, I'll go stall, but you know, you guys are going to have to get over your embarrassment you do know I'll be here all year" she laughs as she closes the door behind her.

"I am so sorry"

He laughs "It is too early for that"

"At least you don't have to live with her" she laughs.

They get dressed in record time and he heads to his room. After a day of helping Kate move in and dinner with her parents Ana is exhausted. She collapses on her bed and sighs.

"Don't you dare, we are going out!" 

"Kate I'm exhausted"

"Oh come on! It's my first night of college, you have to!"

"We will have many nights of college… probably more than we'll ever be able to remember" she giggles as she snuggles more into her pillow.

"So you're not going out?" she pouts. "Come on, you're my best friend"

"Ughhh. I hate you. And I have practice tomorrow"

"Pleeeease."

She groans and pulls out her phone

_**Hey what are you doing?**_

**Hi yourself, I got an email from my Econ professor, work due on the first day of class… shit sucks. **

_**Oh god, already? Jeez! **_

**Yep, what are you doing? **

_**Kate is bugging the shit out of me to go out, I just want to lie in bed with you and sleep!**_

**Ha well I don't know how much sleeping I'll being doing any time soon, it's a fuck ton of reading. **

_**I'm sorry! Buuuuuttt I have to take it next semester. Do well so you can help me, please!**_

**Haha yes ma'am **

_**So you can't go out with us? **_

**Don't think so. And I have an early practice tomorrow. **

_**:(**_

**I know, what are you guys doing?**

_**I don't know, I don't really know of anything. I'll text some of the girls on the team to see what they're doing**_

**I think Sean's frat is having a party but I don't know how I feel about you going without me**

_**Ha :* :***_

**Come give me a real one **

_**You should be studying! **_

**I'll take a break. **

_**Is Sean in the room? **_

**Nope. **

_**Coming. **_

**No, but you will be **

"What are you over there smirking at?" Kate asks as she looks for something to watch on TV. "I want to go explore the campus, come with?" Truthfully that did sound fun, but she wanted… actually needed to do something first.

"That sounds great… I'll be right back." she says as she hops off the bed.

"Great." She darts across the hall and into Christian's room to see him sitting on his bed with his textbook. He looks up and gives her a devastating smile making her go weak in the knees.

"Study break. Take off your pants"

His eyes widen as he loses them in record time "So demanding, Ms. Steele? I like it." They undress quickly unsure of when exactly Sean is going to come back.

"You need to be able to text him when I'm here" she says between kisses. "Or have like a code or something"

"Like a sock on the door?" he laughs.

"Shut up, I'm serious, what happens if he walks in right now?"

"Then he walks in"

"I'm naked."

He eyes her knowing that she knows that she struck a nerve. "Too true. I'll be on top"

"Not the point"

"Fiiiine I'll text him. All this talking and you could have come already"

"So much faith in your abilities, Mr. Grey" she giggles.

_**Ana is here, can you avoid the room? **_

**You got it.**

He shows her the text and she smiles. "Thank you"

"Great, can I fuck you now?" She giggles as he kisses her. He sticks two fingers inside of her. "You're so ready. Were you thinking about this when we were texting?"

"God yes" she moans as he taps her G-spot and she jolts. _What the fuck was that?_

He pulls his fingers out and sucks her off of him. He moans against her lips. "Sit on my face"

She blushes a deep crimson that causes him to get even harder at her naivety. "Wh—what?" she stammers out.

"You heard me."

She swallows hard. "Ummm I'm not a huge fan of… that" _Godddd just kill me now. _

"Why?"

"I don't know… it's just awkward"

"It's hot"

She opens her mouth and then closes it again. "If you really want to go down on me just do it"

"I do. I just want you to be riding my face while I do it"

Her core clenches at his words and truthfully it did sound fun. But the idea of sitting on someone's face… I mean what if she smothers him!? _Oh fuck it, Steele_. _Live a little_.

"Okay…"

"Baby relax, trust me"

She starts to move slowly to get on top of him when he moves her faster bringing her down to his lips so that she's facing his legs. _I guess this is why you have strong leg muscles. _

She feels a smack on her behind "stop thinking" he warns.

She giggles and let's herself feel and not think that she's currently riding her boyfriend's tongue. _Boyfriend. _

"Don't make me spank you again" she bites her lip and moans as he runs his tongue over her clit.

"Shit, Christian"

"That's it baby, God you're wet" she feels his hands reach up and pull at both nipples. She places her hands over his before noticing a huge bulge in his boxers. She smiles to herself _Welp, when in Rome! _She runs her hand over his clad covered penis and pulls them down.

"Ana" he moans into her. The vibrations tickle her and she squeezes her eyes shut as she feels her orgasm approaching. She places him inside of her mouth and starts to suck. Hard. And the closer she gets to her orgasm the faster she goes. He's bucking his hips to meet her face and she's on the precipice of coming herself.

"Christian" she cries out. She pulls him out of her mouth briefly to ride out the pleasure and tries to pull away from his face but he continues to go. "Mmmm baby stop. Too much. I can't come again."

"We'll see about that"

After she passes the brief intensity, she feels herself building again and places him back in her mouth. After a few more strokes she feels him spilling into her mouth as she falls over the edge herself again. She swallows every drop and spins around so that she's straddling him.

"Hi" he smiles as he rubs her cheek.

She smiles back "Hi"

"Not so bad, right?"

She shakes her head no "It was great"

"See, I'd never lead you astray" he laughs making light of her worry. "You have one fantastic mouth. A smart one, but fantastic"

"Back at ya" After another moment their lips are connected and she's sliding up and down on him. Both being so caught up in the moment that they forget an important thing.

She's lying on him after their orgasms when she sits up frantically.

"We didn't use a condom" she looks at him with panicked eyes

He looks down and then at her "Is that a terrible thing?... I mean you're on the pill. I got tested when I got my physical for rowing. I'm obviously not sleeping with anyone else"

She sighs "No… it's not a terrible thing. I'm clean too. Guess that box of condoms will go to waste"

He laughs "doubtful, I've got a horny as fuck roommate"

"Something tells me he may not be able to… fill them out" she giggles. "You're a special kind of breed. I don't even know how you fit"

"Yeah I'll need to train you for when I take your ass"

She sits up again and looks at him "Uhhhh hi, yeah that's not happening"

"What? Oh come on" he laughs. "Why not"

"Because. NO. Have you lost it? You've lost it"

"You've never done it?"

"UHHH NO?" 

He rolls his eyes "Relax princess, it's not that bad"

"Uhhh then you can try it. I'm good"

"We'll talk about it."

"You can talk until you're blue in the face, it isn't happening"

He laughs and kisses her shoulder. "Okay baby"

They cuddle for a bit longer before she has to go up when she puts a hand under her head and looks at him "How many girls have you slept with?" 

"What? Ana, I don't want to—"

"I'm not asking for names and life stories or anything, I'm just curious"

"6"

"PEOPLE!?"

"No, oranges. Yes people, what do you think?"

"That's just… a lot"

He laughs "I have an older brother who I visited in college when I was a senior."

"So none of them were like… a girlfriend?"

"No, I hooked up with a few girls from school on and off for a while, but it was never anything more than that"

"I see"

"What about you?"

"Well…"

"Oh come on, I told you mine."

"You're the…second"

"One too many in my opinion" he smiles at her and she nuzzles into his neck. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, I find it adorable. Boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"How long?" 

"Three years"

"Wow. Why did you break up?"

"Because I was going to Harvard… and he was not"

"Oh" _So not because she wasn't in love with him anymore. _

"But it's not like I still love him or anything. I don't." She said backtracking. "I'll admit I was a little sad at first, but I had all summer to get over it. And then… well then I met you." She looks up at him and he smiles.

"You didn't think you could make it work?" 

"No he was pretty adamant that he didn't want to be tied down"

"Idiot. I would do anything to make it work with you" as soon as the words left his mouth he froze. _Shit, Christian, just cut your balls off and hand them to her why don't you. _"I mean—if we had been dating that long and something—" he stammers over his words and she giggles.

"Shut up" she says as she seals her lips over his.

She's standing at his door waiting to go back to her room.

"So you'll come over later? Or I can come there…"

"Wanna come over? Kate is a riot after a few shots. And I don't know that she'll want to spend the first night by herself"

"PG sleepover?"

"The first of many I imagine… and Kate and I have been friends since we were kids, we could maybe knock it up to PG-13 after she's asleep" she giggles.

"Can't wait" he says against her lips. "Be careful"

She nods. "I'll come say bye before we go"

"You better"

She walks into her room and sees Kate organizing her closet. "Feel better?"

"What?"

"I know you went next door, I'm not stupid" she laughs.

Ana blushes "Yes."

After a walk around campus they came back to their dorm to shower, eat and get dressed for the night. They planned to meet up with some of the girls from the team, and they were going to a house party of someone's boyfriend's roommate's brother. Or something. They go out and Ana actually has the time of her life. She hadn't been out with just the girls since getting to college and it's definitely a different vibe then going out with your boyfriend or guy you're fucking whatever… Speaking of which.

_**Hi! **_

**Hey, how's the party? **

_**Okay, wish you were here! **_

**Me too, good news is I'm almost done reading. Bad news is I've had enough coffee to keep me up all night **

_**Shame you won't be able to keep ME up all night **_

**Don't test me. **

_**You know… there probably isn't anyone in the study rooms in the basement **_

**Why Ana Steele. **

_**Just a suggestion! **_

**I may have to go down there and scope it out. When are you coming home? **

_**Not sure yet, let you know**_

About an hour later, he sees he has another message from her.

_**I LOST KATE. **_

**What? Where are you? **

_**I don't know, some party in the Commons. **_

**Do you want me to come get you? **

_**Yes. **_

**Okay, I'm coming. **

_**I can't leave without her… but she left me and she's not answering her texts! **_

**Just sit tight, I'm on the way. Text me the address**

_**I don't know the address! We walked here from the first party**_

**Ana, go outside and look**

_**FIIIINE. Will you help me find her? **_

**Yes of course. **

_**Sorry I interrupted the studying. **_

**It's okay baby, I was practically done. **

She's sitting on the sidewalk trying to ignore the cat calls when she sees a BMW pull up in front of her.

"Ana, why are you outside?"

"It's scarier in there!"

"I thought you went out with girls from the team?"

"Only two of them came with us here, and they were both really hammered so they left"

"Okay did Kate come with you here?"

She nods "please help me find her"

"Of course, okay come on" he grabs her hand and helps her up

They walk around the party, bumping into people as it's super crowded when she squints and sees her talking to a guy on the balcony.

"Oh my gosh, KATE!"

"STEELE! Hi! Where have you been? This is Steve. Steve this is my roommate Ana" she giggles. "And her boyfriend Christian, hey you have clothes on this time" she laughs again.

"Kate, where have I been!? I've been looking for you!"

"I've been here!" she points at the ground

"Okay we're leaving"

"Oh come on, the night is young. Steve knows of this party in—"

"No, Kate, we're leaving. I'm drunk you're drunk. Christian came to get us"

"Well I don't want to go"

"You don't have a choice, I'm not leaving you with God knows who…" looking at Steve. "No offense"

"Seriously? You're not my mother"

"Kate, I'm not arguing with you, either you come willingly or I drag you out of here. Tell me you're not this stupid"

"Says the girl that went home with her neighbor on the first night"

She blushes and looks at her "that was shitty. You know what, do what you want"

"No, Kate you should seriously come back with us" Christian interjects. Kate did make a valid point, but he genuinely cared about Ana, this Steve guy looked like he just wanted to get laid. And maybe he wouldn't actually hurt her, but Ana was right, she didn't know that for sure.

"Didn't really ask your opinion"

"Whatever, come on, Christian lets go. Don't call me in an hour when you need a ride. Because I won't answer"

They walk out of the party and she stops him. "I'm so sorry. Kate is… feisty"

"I see that"

"She's drunk and I think… a little jealous that well I have you"

He smiles at her admittance "no excuse to act like a child"

"I know… can you not hold it against her? I need for you two to get along"

"Let's just fucking go" they hear behind them. Kate is standing with her hands crossed and rolls her eyes.

"Well well well, look who grew a brain" Ana says sarcastically

"Fuck off" she says as she stomps by them.

The car is silent.

"Did you at least get his number" Ana asks trying to diffuse the tension.

"No"

"Why"

"Because you cock blocked me"

"Okay were you really going to go home alone with him? Kate that's the shit Lifetime movies are made of. Haven't you heard of something called date rape?"

"He was nice"

"Oh and you know this because of all the time you guys spent together?"

"You know you're living in a pretty clear glass house to be throwing all these stones"

"Oh my godddd, I'm different. Christian and I also met when we were sober. Not sloppy drunk at a party where you didn't know ANYONE"

"Doesn't mean it was all that safe for you to go home with him"

"I guess not, but" she looks at him as he's driving. "He's different"

"Okay how about we not talk about me while I'm in the car" he laughs trying to lighten the mood. "Are either of you hungry?"

"No, thanks" Kate mumbles

"I'm good" Ana smiles

They get back to the dorm and she goes straight to their room and shuts the door.

"Maybe I shouldn't come over"

"What? Why?" Ana whines

"Because you and your best friend need to make up or hug it out or something" 

"Well that's not going to happen tonight"

"I just feel like she may not want me around"

"She'll get over it. This happens, Kate and I get into it and the next day it's as if nothing happened."

He kisses her forehead. "Still."

"Fine" she pouts. "Breakfast in the morning?"

"I have practice, remember?"

"Shit, and I have afternoon practice" she pouts again

"Dinner?"

"Of course. Come wake me up before you go"

"It's at 7 am"

"uhhh never mind" she giggles. "Wait what happened to the study rooms"

"Baby it's like 2 am, I'll be lucky to get 4 hours. And you're barely keeping your eyes open. There will be plenty of time to christen that area"

"Okay" she wraps her arms around him and kisses him lightly. "Thank you for tonight"

"You don't have to thank me; I'll always be there if you need me."

She smiles "You really are different"

"Tomorrow then?"

"This is the first time we'll be sleeping apart since we met" she laughs.

"Too true, I've gotten used to your hogging the bed; I don't know what I'll do with all the space"

She narrows her eyes at him "Oh shush" she says as she heads to her room.

"Night beautiful"

"Night"

She goes in the room to see her on her computer. "I thought he was sleeping over"

"He thought maybe you wouldn't feel comfortable… which is complete shit. I would be pissed if you acted like an ass"

"I wouldn't have"

"Like you did tonight"

"I get it; he'll be sleeping over a lot. I'll get over it"

"You didn't have a choice"

She sighs "I'm sorry about tonight… I just… I thought college would be so crazy fun for us. And I get here and I don't know anyone and you've already got a boyfriend. In a week! I don't know I guess I'm a little jealous of you for having someone and jealous of him for stealing my best friend away. And I guess I was hoping Steve could be for me what Christian is for you"

Ana feels herself softening "I get that, really I do. But this is night one, and truthfully I didn't even want to go out, but I did for you. So I don't know how you think he's stealing me away. I'm not going to lie, things are probably going to be a little different than you expected. But I'm still here. We're roommates and he won't be sleeping here every night, I promise. Once school starts it'll be different. And when have you ever had trouble meeting people? You'll make friends. We'll make friends in the dorm. Come on Kate, nothing's changed. But I need you and Christian to be cool. I need you guys to be friends."

"I know, I'll apologize tomorrow"

"Thank you, and the guys on the rowing team are hot, you want to be invited to one of their parties"

"Ooooh"

"But not if you can't behave, Miss six shots of vodka"

She laughs "Okay"

"Night Kate"

"Night"

**A/N So, night one and Kate is already causing some trouble. Love her though. I was thinking I would make her and Sean something but nahhh I'd rather bring Elliott in for a wild weekend ;) I believe in the book Ana's birthday is September 8 or 13 or something… (Let me know if you remember off the top of your head) So the next chapter will be starting school (which I know I said I would in this chapter but it got away from me) and her birthday! And yes there will be a party! Haha **


	5. First Days & Birthdays

**A/N So firstly, thank you again for all of the ongoing support and reviews! I am so glad you guys love the story as much as I do. Secondly, to the guest reviewer that I couldn't PM that asked if Elena would be in the story, I'm going to say at this point no. But you never know! It's still pretty early in the relationship for them to get into the heavy things. But yes, CG does have a bit of a rocky past that we'll touch on eventually. And lastly, thanks to all of you 50 fans that knew Ana's birthday! However, I have to make another correction: two chapters ago when the girl at the frat asked if she was 18, Christian implied that she was. No no no, I don't want her to be older than Christian and turning 19 a week into freshman year is too old haha. So she'll be turning 18! But enough of me rambling, here we go!**

"I have NO idea what to wear tomorrow. Like is this trying to hard?" Ana looks up from her textbook to see Kate staring at her. "Help!"

"Kate you look gorgeous. And you're not trying too hard at all!"

"You think?" She turns to the side to look in their full length mirror.

"You look great"

"Fine, I'm going to go get food with some of the girls from down the hall, wanna come?"

"Ummm… I think Christian and I are going to get dinner"

"Of course" she rolls her eyes.

"Kate" She warns. Christian and Kate were both trying and the three of them have even hung out a few times. But she wished they both felt more comfortable around each other.

"I'm kidding!" She leaves and Ana leaps off the bed and across the hall to knock on the door. Sean opens the door and immediately high fives her.

"Banana! What's up? Ready for tomorrow?" In the last week, and after a few obvious gestures that she belonged to Christian, Sean had actually grown on her. He was pretty cool and treated her more like a sister much to Christian's relief.

"You know it!"

He opens the door for her to enter and goes back to his computer. "Yo C, your old lady is here"

She giggles as she sees him sitting at his desk and leans down to kiss him "Hi"

"Hi yourself, ready to go?"

"Yeah but Kate went to dinner with some of the girls down the hall" she says as she raises her eyebrows up and down

"Oh" he says with a devastating smile that makes the moisture pool in her underwear.

"God you two fuck more than anyone I know!" Sean laughs not looking up from his computer.

"Shut up" he laughs. "You're just jealous"

"You right. If I had a girl like Banana I probably wouldn't let her out of my bed either"

"Watch it"

They head to her room and she's on him immediately.

"Baby" he says between kissing her but she doesn't relent. "Ana… wait a second"

"No" she says pushing him towards her bed.

He laughs and grips her shoulders. "What's up with you today?"

"Nothing is up, I just want you"

"Oh? Well let's talk about a few things"

"Like?" Immediately worried that something is wrong.

"Like the 10th?"

She rolls her eyes "Oh what about it?

"What about it? Baby it's a pretty important day… 18? You really are an old lady" he laughs. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on, you have to have some idea.

"Not really"

"well I have plans… for us"

"Just you and me?"

"Yes, if that's okay? I didn't know if you were doing something with friends or Kate or—" her heart flutters at his shyness and vulnerability and decides to cut him off

"I would love to spend my birthday with you" she beams and kisses him.

"Overnight"

"What?"

"They are overnight plans" Her heart races at the idea of sleeping with him somewhere besides their dorm room. _Were things getting serious? Were they moving too fast? Shit. No, I haven't been this happy in… I can't even say how long. _"You okay?" He interrupts her train of thought.

She nods "Yes, great"

"You excited for tomorrow" he asks as they lay in her bed after dinner.

"Excited. Nervous. Everything"

"Same"

"I'm glad we have a class together"

"Thank God, I already have someone's homework to copy" he laughs.

She giggles and rolls her eyes. "Let's not get expelled okay?"

"Deal"

The next morning Ana and Kate walk to the quad as both of their first classes were there. Christian was already gone as he had an 8 am. She was excited that her first class of the day was with Christian. It made her feel less nervous that this was her first _college_ class. She walked into the large lecture hall and smiles immediately as she stands at the top of the stairs. _Holy shit, Harvard. College. _

"Crazy, huh?" she hears behind her and immediately recognizes the voice.

She looks at him and smiles "Hey you"

"Let's get a seat" They sit together and he watches as she pulls her pens out, her notebook, a planner, a highlighter and post it notes.

"Stop giving me that look" she says organizing her things while not looking in his direction as he stares at her. He shakes his head and chuckles.

"You're a piece of work"

"Don't ask to borrow any of my stuff" she says shooting him a narrow look. After class was over they're heading to their next classes. "You didn't take any notes, Mr. Grey"

"Why? I have the class stenographer as a girlfriend. I'm fairly certain no one took notes on the syllabus"

"I like to be organized. And he said things that weren't on there! You'll thank me later"

"I'm sure I will. I love that you're a nerd. My sexy little nerd." She giggles as he kisses her cheek. "I've got to go, I'll see you back at the dorm?"

"I have practice later"

"Shit, me too, what time?"

"7"

"I may not be able to take you or pick you up, can Kate?

"Yep" she kisses him soundly.

The rest of the day between classes and practice for both of them it was about 11 pm before they were both back in the dorm. After showering and checking her emails and doing a few chapters of reading for her General business class it was 12:30 and she wanted to spend some time with her guy.

_**I haven't seen you all day :( come over?**_

**I have to study for a quiz Friday… do you have anything to do? **

_**Nope, I finished all my reading and did a lot between classes and before practice **_

**Well smarty pants, I would say I could go to the study room, but not if you're going to be distracting me. **

_**Can't I just come over? **_

**Sean is sleeping**

_**I'll be quiet!**_

**No you won't ;) How about I come over later? **

_**What time is later? **_

**Maybe an hour? I'll text you. **

_**Okay, I'm already sleepy. I'll leave the door unlocked, just come in. **_

**No, that's not safe. **

_**Fine, text me. But you know if you interrupt my beauty sleep, I'll be cranky. **_

**I'll take the risk. :) **

About an hour and a half later, Christian was dead tired from a day of classes, practice and studying, he looks at his watch and sees its 1:45. He wants to let Ana sleep, but he knows she's the only thing that can calm him after such a crazy day.

**Wake up sleeping beauty, let me in**

She opens the door with her eyes barely open and climbs into her bed with her back facing him. He smiles and climbs in behinds her and spoons her rubbing his hands up and down her arm.

"Don't you even think about it"

He laughs and kisses her shoulder "I'm not" he whispers. "I just missed you today that's all"

She turns over and makes eye contact with him. "I missed you too" she nuzzles her face in his neck as he wraps both hands around her and kisses her head. Within seconds she's asleep again and he's left alone with his thoughts. He was exhausted but rather than sleeping in his own bed he craves the closeness with her even if she does hog the bed. He knows that he doesn't get a good night of sleep without her. _Uh oh. Is this… love?_ His phone vibrates and he looks at it and smiles when he sees it's his older brother.

**I called you last night, can't call me back? Dick. **

He tried to remember when Elliott would have called him. And couldn't remember for the life of him—_oooh right_, taking Ana against the door was definitely more important than taking his call. Elliott was a senior at the University of Miami and is shocked that he even had time to call him or was sober enough for that matter.

_**Sorry busy. **_

**How's school? How many girls have you slayed?**

_**About that**_

**What?**

_**I met this girl… my neighbor**_

**Oh god damnnnn bro, living the dream. Fucking your neighbor is… no words. There's nothing like walking 10 steps for pussy. **

_**El it's not like that. She's not pussy.**_

**Oh I struck a nerve. What's the deal? **

_**It's different... I don't know. We're sort of seeing each other.**_

**You're shitting me**

_**Nope**_

**What's she like? Wait is she this Ana chick you recently became friends with on Facebook?  
**

_**Yeah**_

**She's hot. Way to go. **

_**El, this is serious. I can't stop thinking about her**_

**Shit, this is serious. Look I'll call you tomorrow? They're calling me for pong, and I don't think I could give sound advice on this when I'm sober but definitely not after the 8 shots of Jack I've had tonight. **

_**Haha fine, wrap it up **_

**I always do… speaking of which. I was thinking of flying up there. Catch up with my little bro, nail some Harvard chicks. Smart girls are so… willing if you catch my drift. Sound good? **

_**Whenever you want, let me know. **_

**Word, okay. Talk to you soon. **

The next few weeks flew by; they were both so busy and tried to make as much time for each other but were both looking forward to some much needed alone time for her birthday. Her birthday was on a Friday, but Kate and a few girls from her dorm baked her a cake and bought the ingredients for apple pie shots to bring in the 10th. Kate was a little salty that she wouldn't get to spend her birthday night with her so she promised that they would go out Saturday and that they could bring in her birthday together. About 6 shots in and Ana was feeling good.

"I am drunk. Jesus how much vodka did you put in these?" she hiccups.

"Oh only like half…?" Kate slurs

"HALF? It's supposed to be like one fourth."

"Oh whatever"

"It's almost my birthday!" she cheers as she looks at the clock and its 11:58.

_**Come over at midnight? **_

**Haha I can hear you guys over here… how many shots in are you? **

_**Lots… so midnight? I want a kiss. **_

**I think I can do that. **

Two minutes later, there's a knock at the door and Ana opens it to be met with Sean and Christian. Sean was holding a beer and his beer bong and Christian was holding a Smirnoff Ice.

She hiccups "You gotta be shitting me"

"Iced iced! Ana got iced!" Kate giggles.

"Yeah by a man that obviously never wants to get laid again" she laughs as she gets on a knee and chugs it. "Ugh that was awful!" she gags.

"Chase it with some beer. Here ya goo, Banana, happy 18!"

They start chanting for her to chug and as soon as she finishes she cheers loudly

"Baby shhhh, it's late" Christian says as he strokes her cheeks.

Everyone leaves except for Kate and Christian.

"Happy Birthday Ana" he kisses her lightly at first but she deepens it sliding her tongue against his. "You taste like vanilla and cinnamon"

"Apple pie shots, want one?"

"No I'm good" he laughs. She feels extremely drunk and extremely horny and wants nothing right now except for hot sweaty birthday sex.

"Kate" she whines.

"Oh for the love of Godddd, I'll go sleep down the hall"

The next morning she wakes up with a pounding behind her eyes and opts not to attend her first class. She rolls over and sees a note and a bouquet of yellow roses sitting on her nightstand.

_Happy Birthday Baby! _

_I can't wait to spend tonight with you. _

_Christian_

_God he's sweet. And dear god I'm hungover. _She goes back to sleep when she feels her phone go off_._

**I take it you're not coming to class? **

_**I might have but my boyfriend and his stupid friend decided to ply me with alcohol when I was already hammered.**_

**Great, now I have to take notes. **

_**Good ones please. And skip lines you have terrible handwriting. :) **_

**Anything else your Highness? **

_**Yes, coffee please!**_

**Haha I won't be back for a while… Send Sean to get you some. I think he blew off class this morning too. **

_**When should I be ready? **_

**Around 5. **

_**What should I pack? **_

**Your birthday suit ;) ha get it? **

_**Wow. I have no words. **_

**You already said that you're going to over pack anyway why are you even asking me? **

_**Can't you at least tell me where we're going? **_

**Nope. It's a surprise. **

_**Fine. Thank you for my flowers by the way, they're beautiful. **_

**You're welcome birthday girl. Alright, I may not be back before 5, so be ready. **

_**Wait! Did we have sex last night? **_

**Ha. Well we started to but then someone fell asleep. **

_**Who me!? During? **_

**And you're lucky I'm confident in my skills and didn't take it personally or my ego would be very bruised. **

_**I'm sorry baby, I'll make it up to you :)**_

**You bet your ass you will. **

Around 5 Christian comes over to meet her and they head out to his car. They drive for a bit before they end up at hotel a little outside of Cambridge. After dinner, they walk around a bit and enjoy one of the last few warm nights of summer.

"The hotel is gorgeous where did you find it?" 

"The internet" he laughs

"It's great. And so thoughtful. It's nice to be away"

"I'm glad you like it"

"Christian you planning all of this… it's—" she feels herself overcome with emotion and clears her throat and wipes her eyes.

"C'mere" he wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. "Come sit down" he pulls her to a park bench and looks at her. "Ana…" he laughs nervously. "I need to just say this before I chicken out. I… I am crazy about you. I know we joke around a lot but you mean so much to me. And I did not see you coming _at all_. I never in a million years would have guessed that I would be… falling for my neighbor that I met in my first week at college... In such a short time at that. But I just know that this is something." He tries to avoid eye contact with her as he feels vulnerable exposing himself so deeply. She turns his face to her and smiles.

"I… am… wow you caught me off guard. Christian I can't even begin to put into words what I'm feeling right now. Everything you've done today, everything you've done since we've met… I didn't know guys like you existed. I cherish this relationship so much…you're the greatest guy I've ever met… and I'm… I'm falling for you too."

He smiles and kisses her but pulls apart before they can deepen it.

"Come on, I owe you birthday sex" he winks.

**A/N part two: I just love when CG gets all mushy **** The next chapter will be the rest of their birthday excursion and a surprise party for Ana. (Shhh it's a secret!) Also, I've been playing with the idea of an outtake. (It wouldn't be its own story) just another chapter in here. A few people have asked if this will end in Happily Ever After so I was going to give you a glimpse into the future. Let me know if you would like it a little down the line! **


	6. College Neighbors Outtake Part 1

**A/N I loved your reviews… Shan36, I loved that idea! Maybe you'll see that one eventually :) So I decided to do a series of three (let's be honest there will probably be more but for now I have 3 specific ideas). The others will be a little down the road when I feel like spicing things up. I will eventually write their wedding, but I need like days to brainstorm and prepare for that haha. And, I'll post the next "real time" chapter later tonight. But for now here's your first outtake! :)**

**February 2018**

_This is stupid. This is so fucking stupid and cliché. Ana is going to hate this. _He's pacing back and forth in his apartment when Sean walks in.

"Yo what's your deal? And why aren't you dressed? Ana is going to be here soon"

"Am I being stupid Sean? This is stupid right… like we're 22. Well I'm 22. Fuck" He pulls at his hair. "I'm losing it"

"I see that. Come on man, sit down, and here let me give you something to take the edge off"

"No I don't want to be drunk"

"No one says being drunk, but your nerves are shot" pouring him a shot of whiskey that he downs immediately. Sean was his best friend. Despite his one comment on the first night, they quickly became best friends living together, sophomore (Not junior year as they lived in the Row house and Frat house) and now senior year.

He opens the small box that he's had since Christmas break when he bought it. "What if she hates it?"

"What? The proposal? The ring? You? Be more specific" he laughs

"Fuck off, I'm serious"

"The proposal is cheesy as shit, but Angela is obsessed with it." (Angela is Sean's girlfriend of the past year and a half and one of Ana's best friends). The ring is great. She'll be the only 21 year old with a rock like that. Come on. Don't be dumb, you know the ring is perfect"

"What if she says no?"

"Have you met Ana? She worships the ground you walk on, man. She would have said yes freshman year if you asked her" he laughs again. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, of course not… but I just don't know what I would do if she said no"

"Beg her to reconsider"

"Probably" he chuckles and puts his head in his hands

"You know she's going to say yes, so what's this really about?"

"I don't know, I guess I am a little nervous. I'm asking her to _marry_ me. It's a big deal"

"I know."

"I just—god the girl was my neighbor 4 years ago… and here we are. Can you believe it?"

Sean smiles and shakes his head "Yeah… yeah I can. You and Ana are… one in a million. If you don't ask her, you'll regret it."

"Does she suspect it's coming?"

"Not a clue, Angela has done a great job"

"Bullshit, I've had to pay her $100 to keep quiet twice because you know how they get when they drink"

He laughs "How everyone knows besides her is crazy. Did your brother tell Kate?"

"Yes, fucking loud mouth. I threatened to skin them both if Kate spilled the beans"

"It's going to go great, and then you're going to come here and drink and celebrate. But you've got to get ready and get Ana out of here, aren't Elliott and Mia going to be here soon?"

He looks at his watch and sees it's almost 6. "Shit yeah, I told them to be here at 7 and you know Ana is going to be late."

"Well let's get this show on the road. I'm picking up the case of champagne and the keg in an hour. You'll text me when you guys are coming back here right?"

"Yep"

"Don't go somewhere and fuck for hours either or we're going to be wasted when you get here"

"You're going to be wasted anyway" Christian laughs. "Thanks man… for everything"

"Don't get all sentimental on me. She could still say no" he laughs as he walks out.

Christian narrows his eyes and flicks him off as he heads to the shower. He gets in and thinks about the last four years. And what a ride they've been. He couldn't even imagine college without Ana. She was perfect. Truly the best parts of him… and at times the worst. He chuckles recalling some of the fights they've had. But they've always stuck it out watching their friends go through boyfriends and girlfriends and fuck buddies and one night stands they were always the example, the perfect couple (even when they weren't). And he loved it, loved _her. _He couldn't imagine entering the next chapter of his life without her by his side. He remembered an argument they had back in October which ended with their decision to move to New York after graduation.

**Flashback**:

"I can't be somewhere that you aren't, Christian. It won't work" she says with tears in her eyes.

"I know baby me either but…"

"But nothing, just please come to New York"

"I can't just move to New York with you, they want me in D.C"

She sighs "But… what about us?"

"Why don't you move to D.C. with me?"

"You don't get a job at the top PR firm in NYC… hell the United States and turn it down"

"There's an office in D.C. though"

"Yeah and there aren't accounting firms in NYC" she rolls her eyes. "You don't even want to do accounting."

"Well it's what offered me a job after graduation" he had taken classes over the summer the last two years and worked his ass off to graduate with his Master's as well. At the time he was thinking he didn't want to stay an extra year if Ana would be gone. But now it seemed like his plan was backfiring.

She crosses her hands "You're fucking impossible"

"And you're being a brat"

"Oh? Because I want us to be together? In the same state?"

"No because you're not willing to sacrifice… you just expect me to drop everything for you"

"Neither are you and that's not true. I would never ask you to give up something you really wanted… But that doesn't mean I'm happy at the idea of giving _us_ up"

"I'm not suggesting that." He looks at her and his heart hurts at the idea of not being with her. "I would never give you up"

She sighs and wipes the tears threatening to fall. "I don't want to do distance… it's terrifying. I'm used to you being next door" she smiles.

"Me too baby, but if anyone could make it work we can"

"For how long?"

"I don't know I need to get my foot in the door before I can go asking for a transfer"

"We'll see each other every weekend" she asks?

"Every weekend"

"No exceptions?"

"None"

"And we'll talk every day?"

"Of course, Ana. Nothing between us changes"

"Everything between us changes. There's a reason that long distance relationships have a low success rate." She tucks a hair behind her ear and sighs. "I have to go I'm late for practice" she grabs her keys and is gone before he can tell her he loves her. The glass he's holding is out of his hand and shattering against the wall before he has a chance to think. _FUCK. _ The idea of a long distance relationship appealed to him even less than it did to Ana. But he had to be strong for her. He wouldn't let them fail.

An hour later, he gets a call from his dad, that he wants to ignore. He and his dad had been in a weird place ever since he went to him with a business plan asking him to finance it. And with him saying no, something about "unnecessary risks" there had been a strain on their relationship. And now he was even more pissed, because borrowing the money would allow for him to be in New York with Ana. Which didn't seem to be happening…

"What Dad"

"Well hello to you too son"

"I'm not in the mood, what do you want"

"What's wrong?"

"Ana"

"What did you do?" he chuckles

"_I_ didn't _do_ anything. I swear you and mom love her more than you love me" He explains the story and where they stand now. "I can't lose her dad. I love her"

"I know you do son, she's just upset and scared of the same things you are"

He sighs "why are you calling anyway?"

"Your mother and I talked it over… and I spoke with the accountant about your… request"

"You're shitting me"

"Language"

"Sorry… and?"

"And… we believe in you son. If you can't believe in family, who can you believe in? So we're giving you the money"

"Get out. Are you serious?"

"Yes. Don't you dare tell your brother. But we spent about half of that sending Mia to Europe to study… I don't see why we can't do the same for you"

"Oh my God. This is so great, I have to tell Ana. Thank you so much dad, I appreciate it"

"You're welcome. I just want you to know it was never about me not believing in you, or about the money. I just needed to know you were serious."

**End Flashback**

His thoughts are interrupted by Sean knocking on the door. "Stop jacking off in there, Ana just pulled up" _Shit. _He gets dressed in record time pulling on a white linen shirt and black dress pants knowing that she won't be able to keep her hands off of him. He looks at his phone and sees several texts and missed calls.

**Mia: Oh my gosh! I'll be there in an hour! I cannot WAIT to see you guys! Good luck big bro I love you!**

**Elliott: Stop overthinking it and just ask her you pussy**

**Dave: You ready? I can't believe you kids are getting engaged, it seems like just yesterday you were taking shots with me and Emma on your first night of college. We'll see you later man. Thank God we found a sitter. Wouldn't miss this rager for the world. Can't wait to relive the glory days. **He laughed thinking to himself how much he and Ana both admired Dave and Emma. He couldn't believe they were still together. Well actually they could, it was like looking into the future by 4 years. _Will we have a kid in 4 years?_ The thought of Ana pregnant with his child shot a feeling straight to his groin. He goes to open the next text from his dad when:

"You know what this look does to me" she smirks leaning against the door jam in the bathroom.

He turns to see her smiling and his eyes widen as his eyes roam her body. A black fitted dress and the highest pair of stilettos he'd ever seen. Her hair was loose around her face and was wearing the diamond necklace he bought her for her birthday.

"You're stunning"

She walks toward him throwing her arms around him and planting a kiss on him "Mmmm. I've missed you today."

"Me too baby, how was the library?"

"Ugh the worst, I swear this Research Methods class is kicking my ass."

"I told you not to wait until senior year second semester"

"Well excuse me Mr. Master's Degree" she rolls her eyes.

He smiles "come on baby, our reservations are for 7"

After dinner and an extremely nervous Christian they were leaving.

"You okay? You've been weird all dinner"

"I'm good, baby… just tired"

"Well we can go home… I can do something to wake you up" she winks.

"Soon we have one more stop to make"

"Where are we going?"

He tosses her a blindfold "it's a surprise"

"Oh come on you know I hate surprises"

"You'll like this one"

"Whatever" slipping it on as he drives them. They drive for a while before they stop and he turns the car off "Can I take it off?"

"Not yet… no peeking. I'm serious Anastasia" He had driven her back to their old dorm, the place it all began, where they fell in love.

"Oooh Anastasia"

He chuckles and he jogs to the other side and pulls her out of the car. "Come on"

"I can't see, don't let me fall!" He smiles and walks her across the grass and around to the back of the building where there's a courtyard and lights everywhere illuminating the trees thanks to Kate and Angela. _This was it. Now or never. _

He pulls her blindfold off gently and smiles as her eyes adjust and take in everything. "Holy crap our old dorm" she laughs. "We haven't been here in ages… what's with all the lights? This is new…"

"Ana… I am in love with you. You are the love of my life. People use the term love of their life so loosely and use it for person after person that they think they're in love with. But not you, not _us_. You truly are the one and only love of my life. The only person that there will ever be for me. I can't even describe how my life has changed since I met you. How happy you've made me these last four years." Her eyes start to well up with tears as she has an inkling to where this is going. "I thought it made sense to go back to where it all began… to do it right. To pay tribute to the place that brought you to me, that brought us together." He smiles at her and grabs her hand before getting one knee which causes her eyes to widen. "Anastasia Steele, love of my life, will you marry me?" He opens the ring box but she never once breaks eye contact with him.

"Oh my god! Yes!" He's standing up and she's in his arms as she is somewhat aware that people are cheering from the dorm. She buries her face in his neck and he feels the tears on his shirt. He pulls her out to look at her and places a deep kiss on her lips. "Holy shit" she smiles.

He smirks and sits her on her feet before he slides the ring on her left ring finger. She looks down and is amazed at the gorgeous piece of jewelry she plans to never take off her finger. She looks up at him with tears in her eyes "I love you"

He pulls a bottle of chilled champagne out from behind a tree and pops it pouring them each a glass. "To freshman year"

"To Lionel Hall" she giggles.

**A/N Well there ya have it! I hope you guys liked it. I actually LOVED writing this chapter, and wanted to keep going but I have to get back to freshman Ana and Christian. Don't worry these lovebirds will show up again. And for those of you who were curious about Elena, looks like it's officially a no as his parents will be funding the startup for GEH! **


	7. Birthday Business Continued

**A/N So sorry I didn't update last night, time got away from me and I was exhausted! But I am so happy you guys liked the outtake! There's definitely more to come. So now we're back in real time, picking up where we left off with Ana's birthday! **

Her body feels as if it's on fire as they ride the elevator back to their room. His casual touches and caresses aren't helping either. He intertwines his hand with hers as he strokes the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I can't wait to get you naked" he whispers in her ear before he kisses it.

She bites her lip and squeezes her legs together to try and relieve the ache. They walk towards the room and he stops her.

"Wait…"

"What?"

"Close your eyes"

"Why? I've been in the room I already know what it looks like" she says rolling her eyes

"Just do it, smartass"

She huffs and closes them "Happy now?"

"Yes" he unlocks the door and pulls her into the room. "Okay open them"

She opens them and gasps. The room is completely lit with candles and there are white and red rose petals everywhere. A bottle of champagne and strawberries sit on the table as well as something underneath a cover.

"Wow… Christian…This is incredible."

He smiles and walks her to the table "I am not singing" he laughs as he pulls the covered tin revealing a sinful looking huge piece of red velvet cake. "You mentioned you liked it"

"Ummm how are you even real?" She laughs. "This is all so amazing. Thank you" she kisses him and attempts to deepen it but he stops her.

"Wait before I forget" he walks over to his overnight bag and pulls out a wrapped small item and hands it to her. "Happy birthday"

"Oh my god, as if all of this wasn't enough… you didn't have to—"

He rolls his eyes "Will you just open it?"

She unwraps it and her eyes fill with tears immediately "Oh my god"

He smiles at her enthusiasm "Do you like it?"

"Like it… Christian this is a first edition!"

"You mentioned that it was your favorite book" she runs her hand over the front cover and opens it taking in the smell of the book. _A first edition of Tess D'urberville… is he kidding? This must have cost him… Dear God what have I gotten myself into? Is he like the heir to some throne? Wait what if this is one of those things like in the movies where he pretends to be a normal guy and really he's like a prince or Bill Gates' son and just wants a normal college experience? Oh my God Oh my God. Okay Ana relax, you've seen his beamer, you know he has money… _

"You are the greatest" she sighs as she leans her head on his shoulder

"I know" he chuckles

"Can I have cake now?"

"You can have anything you want for another…" he glances at his watch. "2 hours"

"Oh really? Just two hours?" she giggles.

"Yes, Cinderella that's when you turn into a pumpkin" 

"Well I better get in all my requests… I want cake. And then I want sex. Cake then sex in that order."

She immediately digs into the cake and takes a bite and moans "Holy crap this is so good, where did you get this?" She opens her eyes to find him towering over her with his eyes filled with lust. 

"You think you can make all these sexy sounds and not expect me to take you right now, you're crazy. Stand up and take off your dress. _Now_."

"But what about—"

"Now."

She stands up and discards her dress completely turned on by this aggressive Christian. She barely has her dress off before his lips are attacking hers. She moans into his mouth allowing his tongue to enter. His tongue explores every inch of her mouth as he sucks her tongue into his mouth. He twists her hair around his hand and tugs exposing her neck to him. He nips at her neck running his teeth from behind her ear to her shoulder. 

"Christian" she whimpers

"Yes baby" he says spinning her around so that her back is to his front. He runs his hands down her front and tickles the skin right above her underwear. He's sucking at the skin behind her ear which he knows makes her weak at the knees as he starts to stroke her through her underwear. Teasing her, taunting her. He nibbled a little harder every time she whimpered his name.

"I need you"

"Where?"

"Inside of me"

She was already breathing heavy and her eyes were darker than usual. "Get on the bed." She complies and he stalks up the bed. He's kissing everywhere there's skin. He runs his lips over her thighs and she lifts her hips to get him to kiss her where she needs it most. He sits up and stares down at her and smiles a wicked smile. Her lips are parted, her eyes are shut and she's breathing like she just ran a marathon. _Fuck she's sexy. _"Touch yourself"

Her eyes fly open "What?"

"You heard me. I want to watch you make yourself come"

"Uhhh well then you should've given me about 4 glasses of that champagne first" she laughs.

"Oh come on, don't be shy"

"Christian…"

"Do it. Because I'm not making you come until you do"

"What?" she whines? "But it's my birthday"

"And don't you think you owe yourself a gift too?" He smirks and raises his eyebrows up and down.

"I did, I bought two new dresses"

"You're killing the vibe, Steele." He leans down to whisper into her ear. Stick two… or three depending on your preference of those perfect little fingers into your pussy, and only then will I fuck you so hard and so good you won't be able to walk tomorrow. I want you to touch yourself, and I'm going to sit here and watch."

She bites her lip "I will if you will"

"Ah ah ah all in good time. You first" She sighs and slides her hand in her underwear when he grabs her wrist. "Panties off"

She shoots him a look and pulls them off throwing them at his face. He smirks and inhales the scent off of them causing her eyes to widen. "You're a freak, you know that?"

"Oh I am well aware. And I can't wait till you are too. Who would have thought you've got some prudish tendencies?" he says with a smug grin 

"I DO NOT!" she says sitting up

He pushes her back down gently "Calm down. It's not a bad thing, I think it's… kind of sweet."

"I am not sweet. I can be a freak"

"Meanwhile you're stalling"

"Because I'm not entirely comfortable with you yet! Geeze!"

"Well what can I do to make you comfortable?"

"Nothing, it takes time"

"We've got all night"

She rolls her eyes and closes her eyes "Just shut up." She starts thinking about the first night they had sex. His perfect body, perfect abs, perfect dick. _Okay, now we're getting somewhere. See Ana, easy… just like yesterday in the shower. Except no one was watching you! Okay eyes closed. _

"Eyes open" he orders her. _Oh you've gotta be kidding me! Does he want to embarrass me? _

"One step at a time" she answers as she keeps him closed causing him to chuckle. _Smug bastard. _She wonders if maybe he is tapping into a sexual nature she never knew she had. _This is hot… _she thinks as she feels herself building. _Maybe I can open my eyes. _She's vaguely aware she's moaned out his name and grabbed her nipple with her other hand. Her eyes fly open as she feels herself at the edge and makes eye contact with him. She wonders if at any moment he might combust by how heavy he's breathing. Now it's her turn to smirk. _Got him. Just a little more. OH yessss. _"Fuck" she moans out as spasms wrack her body. She barely has time to come down or register what is happening before she feels his mouth wrapped around her fingers.

"Shit, you're so sexy" his heavy breathing matches his heart rate as she feels it against her chest. Within a moment he is slamming inside of her so hard she moves up the bed.

"Oh yeahhhh" she moans as she wraps her hands around his neck and bites down on his ear as he's kissing her neck. He pulled out slightly lifting her leg to go over his shoulder in order to go deeper and pushed back inside of her. "Fuck" her eyes flew open and found his eyes which were hooded and filled with lust. He places a kiss at her ankle and then next to her knee cap causing her to shiver. _Where did this sex god come from and can we never leave this bed? _

He reveled in her tightness and wondered where in the hell this goddess came from. "Ana" he moans out as he feels himself teetering over the edge. _No, she hasn't come yet, hold off, Grey. _He slowly moved in and out trying to hit the spot he knew would have her sobbing. With one more stroke she was falling over the edge screaming out his name. He picked up speed going in and out of her faster and before he knew it he was following her into orgasmic bliss. He pulls out of her and falls next to her so she can rest her leg. They're both breathing hard and feel the sweat pouring off of them.

"Wow" she breaks the silence.

"Yeah" 

They sit in silence for what seems like eternity but is really no more than a few minutes just basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

_Was that what we just did? _She wonders. _Made love? Am I in love with him? No. It took me months to realize my feelings for Nate. There's no way. Is there? _

_This Ana Steele is going to be the death of me. _He thinks. _I don't think I've ever met a more perfect woman. Best sex of my life, most intense orgasm I've ever had and I'm still getting hard thinking about her. _He looks to the left and sees her eyebrows furrowed and she seems to be deep in thought.

"What are you over there thinking about?" he asks.

"Nothing" she turns her head to look at him. She smiles that smile that melts his heart.

He knows she's lying but let's up. He gets up and heads to the bathroom and she hears water running. She gets up to follow him still completely naked when she sees him filling up the huge bathtub in the bathroom.

"Well it's not like we can do this in the dorm… we have to capitalize right?"

She opens her mouth to say something and closes it immediately breaking into a huge smile and nods. Ten minutes later she's facing him in the tub running her foot along his thigh getting extremely close to his member with every stroke.

"You're beautiful"

"You're not so bad yourself, Grey"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" she replies as she takes a sip of her champagne.

"This ex-boyfriend of yours… did you love him?"

She looks at him and then sighs. "Once upon a time"

"I think he made you lose a little confidence in yourself"

"What?"

"I don't think you realize how great you are and it's because—"

"Don't. I think it's sweet that you care. But please don't try and psycho-analyze me. I get enough of that from my mother"

"Ana"

"Drop it. He hurt me, I moved on. I don't have any residual anger or hurt. I'm fine"

He nods feeling like shit for striking a nerve. "I just don't want you to ever think that you're not… just the most special woman that ever walked the Earth."

She nods with tears in her eyes and smiles at his words. "Thank you"

"I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine Christian" she moves into his lap and cups his face. "Thank you for caring, but I'm fine. I am so incredibly happy. Being in Boston, at Harvard… with you. I am so happy"

"Me too baby"

That night after hours and hours of talking they finally drifted off to sleep. And boy was she having the best dream. _Sex on a beach with Christian. Could this be any more perfect? And anymore corny? Come on Ana, you could've done better than a beach._ Nevertheless, she feels that sinful mouth on her and she knows she's close to the edge. But it feels real. Really really real. She feels the beginning of an orgasm when her hand reaches down and is met with a head full of hair.

"Shit" she moans. "What are you—what are you doing?" She asks as she comes out of her sleep realizing that this was no dream.

"Needed to taste you" he growls against her. He runs his tongue from top to bottom, taking time to suck her clit into his mouth. He runs his hands up her body and they land on either side of her arms and she feels him stroking them both gently. _God this is not just sex anymore… _Feeling herself overwhelmed with the small but very intimate gesture. "Come on, I know you're close. Let me feel you" She comes hard moaning a string of obscenities and he sits up once she's done. His lips are on hers before she can fully come down and she moans at the wicked taste of her on his tongue. They fall asleep again entangled in each other both wondering where exactly the rest of this year would take them.

The next morning she wakes up to find him staring at her.

She giggles "What a way to wake up… what are you doing?"

"Watching you"

"I must be fascinating"

"You have no idea" he smiles before kissing her lightly

She turns to the clock on her nightstand "It's 8 am and you're already making me swoon". She shakes her head.

He smiles "I ordered breakfast, it should be here soon"

"What did you order?"

"Everything" 

"No seriously?" she laughs

"I am serious."

After a lazy morning of breakfast, sex, shower sex, lazing in bed and more sex they were headed back to school.

She strokes his hand as he drives "I had fun"

"Me too"

"Can we go back?"

"Whenever you want"

"You mean whenever we need privacy?" she giggles

He laughs "By the way, I have practice at 4"

"Okay"

"But we have plans tonight, so be ready around 9"

"I won't see you before then?" 

"Probably not"

She scrunches her nose and pouts as she turns to the window. She was hoping he didn't catch it, but he did and automatically smiles to himself. _Good she's in as deep as I am. I want to be with you every second too. _

The day went by pretty fast, after a much needed nap and manicures/ pedicures with Kate. They're sitting on their beds reading for class when she asks about her birthday.

"So how was last night?" 

"Aaaaamazing"

"What did you do?"

"Went to dinner, he rented a hotel which was lit with about a hundred candles with roses everywhere. He got me red velvet cake and we had champagne and he bought me a first edition of my favorite book and we had amazing sex on probably every surface of the hotel… Kate it was perfect. _He's_ perfect"

"Perfect, huh?"

"Beyond"

"Perfect like Nate was perfect?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means are you completely over Nate? Or are you rebounding"

"No, of course not! I… _do not say love, do not say love. _think I love him." She puts her hand over her mouth and stares at Kate mirroring the wide eyes she's giving her.

"What"

"Shit. Pretend you didn't hear that"

"Oh I heard it… Ana, you love him?"

"God dammit" her eyes well up with tears. "No, it is way too soon"

"I know, but… do you?"

"I don't know… I don't know!"

"So we're not rebounding?"

"We are _so_ not rebounding"

"Just… keep your eyes open okay? I just don't want to see you get hurt again"

"Christian is far from Nate. He would never hurt me"

"There was a point in time you would have said the same about Nate… I'm not being a cynic because I think Christian is great, but… I love you and watching you try and get over Nate while he banged anything in a skirt in Seattle was not easy"

She nods remembering the pain she felt when she heard that the man she lost her virginity to, the man whose virginity she also took was fucking his way through Seattle. It hurt. It still hurt. The embarrassment. The shame. Christian would _never. _He respects me too much. He cares for me too much. _Right?_

"I hear you over there thinking"

"Thanks to you, putting thoughts in my head… Making me question him." She grabs her phone and immediately shoots a text to Christian.

**Can we just stay in tonight? **

About an hour later, he calls her and she steps into the hall for some privacy.

"Hey I only have a few minutes to talk before we go back out, but what's wrong? You don't want to?" _See? Caring. I would have been lucky if Nate even thought about texting me back. _

"I'm just a little tired"

"Didn't you promise Kate you guys would go out to celebrate?"

"She'll be okay" 

"Ana… I hogged you last night; don't you want to go out with Kate and the girls from the down the hall? I think Sean is coming out too. And I think Vanessa wants to see you."

"Well… I guess… Are we going to Charlie's?"

"If that's okay… baby it will be fun, I promise. If you're not having fun, we can leave at any time, okay?"

"Yes of course it's okay, the guys are great." Which was true. They always made her feel more than welcome and treated her with the utmost respect. Charlie treated her like a little sister and would never let anyone lay a finger on her. Not that Christian would either.

There's a knock on her door as Kate and Ana down their first shot to see Christian and Sean standing at her door with tequila, salt and limes.

"BIRTHDAY GIRL!" Sean lifts her up into a bear hug and squeezes before setting her down.

"Aren't you pledging or rushing or something… I thought you couldn't drink or do anything" she pokes at his side

"For your 411, it's not for another week. So consider this my last hurrah before I disappear for about 6 weeks." He says handing her the tequila. "This is for you. Happy birthday"

"Thanks Sean!"

"Let's crack this baby open!"

Before long their headed out into the cool September night and headed to the Row house. She is shocked to see that the house is dark and immediately narrows her eyes at Christian and Kate.

"I'll kill you both"

"What?" Kate asks trying to hide her grin.

She shakes her head "I don't even know how you got this by me. You're terrible at keeping secrets"

"I know, it was sooo hard" she giggles.

Christian smiles "Well look surprised" as he kisses her cheek. She walks in and hears "Surprise"! She starts laughing immediately as four girls from the team hand her a crown, a birthday sash and two birthday cake shots.

"Before you take another step, you have to take them both" Mel says

"Looks like I'll be carrying her back to the dorm" Christian laughs.

The party starts to wind down and Ana is beyond drunk. Her crown has disappeared her sash is barely hanging on and she's dancing to no music by herself in the kitchen.

"Come on, baby we have to go. The cab is here" he says from behind her.

"Where's Kate?" she slurs.

"Her and Sean left to go home"

"Oooh are they going to fuck"

"I don't think so" he laughs.

"What if they did and they were like us… then we could always have a room to ourselves!" she giggles with childlike excitement

"That would be great, but come on" trying to pull her out of the kitchen

"Wait where's Charlie, I want to tell him thank you… for throwing me a party and letting all my friends come"

"Trust me, he doesn't mind. Apparently all the guys have been trying to get the Dance team over here for forever for a social… And Charlie and Vanessa are upstairs for the night" he said with a 'you know what they're doing' look.

"Gotcha" she giggles "Ooooh yeah dancers are pretty cool. And we're crazy flexible." She giggles. "Is that why you wanted to fuck me? Because I'm a dancer? Like the first time we met? Tell me you weren't curious of all the things I could do"

"Oh I was definitely curious… but so much more drew me to you"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, your beauty, you were charming, and funny… you had so much energy. And you have these blue eyes I can get lost in. You're sexy as hell Ana."

She bites her lip as they're walking towards the door "Are you fucking me when we get home?"

He smiles and shoots her a look "What do you think?"

"Can we do it in the cab?"

"Uhh how about no"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like anyone seeing you in the throes of passion but me"

"Why?"

"You're so inquisitive when you're drunk"

"Why aren't you drunk?

"Because my girlfriend was drinking tequila like it was water and I was nervous I would need to take care of her" He helps her into the cab and pulls her to him kissing her forehead when she's out within seconds. About a minute into the cab ride she stirs and murmurs some incoherent sentences when her eyes shoot open. "Christian"

He looks at her and knows what's about to happen. "Fuck. Stop driving" he has the door open just in time for her to empty her guts out of the door. She's lying over the seat throwing up for what feels like hours as he strokes her back. "Just let it out, it's okay"

"Shit. Make it stop. Please" 

"I know… it'll be over soon baby"

She feels him rubbing her back and despite the terrible state she's in she feels comforted. "Is she going to be done anytime soon?" the cab drivers asks rudely.

"Look mother fucker, chill. She's sick"

"You both can get out."

"Are you joking, we're two miles from campus, you think she's in any state to walk?"

"Not my problem, if she can't stop, we're not sitting here all night."

"I can stop, I can stop." She pulls herself together and leans her head against the back of the seat and breathes in and out deeply.

"That's right baby, in and out"

"God Kate was so wrong" she sighs with her eyes closed as the car starts moving.

"About what?"

"She told me to keep my eyes open about you… she worries that I'm falling too fast for you" she whispers as she continues to breathe.

"What do you mean?"

"My ex was such an asshole Christian… And I was so stupid and didn't see the writing on the wall. He really hurt me."

"I would never do anything to hurt you" he says stroking her cheek.

"You're not my rebound"

He smiles "I know, baby"

"Do you?"

"Yes"

"Good" _I don't care how drunk you are right now Ana Steele do NOT tell this man you love him or even insinuate that you said something like that to Kate_

They finally get back to the dorm and he carries her upstairs. Kate is sleeping but stirs when they come in.

Kate narrows her eyes and puts her glasses on "Is she alive?"

"Barely, she threw up a lot"

"Fuckin tequila man"

Ana is sitting up on the bed swaying back and forth swinging her feet with a smile on her face as she watches him grab her trashcan and the t-shirt she sleeps in which is actually his.

"This is mine" he says in an accusatory voice

"I know" she shrugs. "I like to smell you even when I can't sleep with you.

"Thief"

"Hey! How many pairs of my underwear do you have?"

"Yuck I am in the room, guys" Kate replies going through all of her social media on her phone as she's now more awake.

"Are you sleeping with me? Or no because I threw up"

"Yes, I'm slightly worried you could throw up in your sleep"

"I've never done that…"

"I'm sleeping here; just don't throw up on me"

"I think I'm done anyway, let me go brush my teeth."

She goes to brush them and Kate takes her glasses off and turns her lamp off. "You really like her"

"What was your first clue?"

"Don't hurt my friend… I mean it Christian. She's been through a lot."

"I would never hurt her." _What does she mean by that?_

"Good. Don't make me regret trusting you."

**A/N A few things yes, I included her love of books although she is not an English Lit major anymore haha I would have done jewelry for her gift from C but it was just a little too soon in the relationship. If a guy I had known for about a month bought me some expensive jewelry (because let's be honest it's Christian, go big or go home) I would be a little freaked out. Also, Elliott will finally make his appearance next chapter! Lastly, what are your thoughts on the L word? I was going to break it out when she was drunk like an accident thing. But is it too soon? I think it's a little soon but I feel like the books were pretty quick. **


	8. Oh hey, Elliott Grey

Christian had been studying nonstop for hours. It was 2 am and all he wanted was to climb into bed with Ana and go to bed and sleep for the next week. Between practice and studying he was worn out. They had a huge meet coming up on Sunday and they were throwing in a ton of extra practices. The only thing keeping him going right now was a certain brunette and coffee. A lot of coffee. He drags his feet up the stairs and sees that he has a voicemail. The basement is a dead zone for receiving calls so he's not surprised he didn't hear it ring.

"So how is this weekend to fly up? Mom says you have a meet; I would love to come… I can meet this famous Ana, speaking of which does Mom know about her? Anyway, let me know what you think."

He rolls his eyes "I'll deal with that later" he whispers to himself. He drops his books off in his room and uses Ana's key to get into her room to find her reading in bed. Kate is asleep and the only light is shining on Ana's book.

"Hey" he whispers. "What are you doing awake?" He says as she moves and he slides in next to her.

"Waiting for you" she whispers back. "I've hardly seen you all day; I just wanted to see you for a minute. I know you're tired."

"I know, I'm sorry I couldn't have lunch I had to meet with my professor"

"It's okay" she smiles and leans in to kiss him. She cuts off the light and they face each other sharing light kisses. The next morning he wakes up and automatically reaches for her confused by why he doesn't feel her when he sees she's gone. He smells coffee and looks to her desk and sees coffee and a note from Ana.

_Morning handsome! _

_Went to office hours before class. _

_Didn't want to wake you. Text me later!_

_Xoxo- Ana _

"She must really like you. She never gets me coffee and I'm her best friend" he stirs to see Kate sitting at her desk highlighting in her textbook.

He yawns "What time is it?"

"9:30"

"9:30! What? I know I set an alarm." He says grabbing his phone and looking at the time.

"Ana said to tell you to relax" she says not looking up from her computer. "She said you told her your 9 am was cancelled today"

"No, that's Thursday" he says panicking

"It is Thursday" she says looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "God you look burnt out"

"Thanks. I'm just tired, I guess." _I've heard of days running together but this is ridiculous._

"Well" she says gathering her laptop and books and putting them into her bag. "I'm going to the library, so you can stay here and sleep if you want. Ana should be back after her 930 class. You know Thursdays are her easy day" she exits and he contemplates leaving but he can't even find the energy and just drifts off to sleep. He wakes with a start and it takes a minute to realize he's still in Ana's room. _Shit what time is it? Holy shit, noon? God I needed that_

"Well hello, sleeping beauty"

He looks over and sees Ana on her laptop sitting on Kate's bed.

"Sorry I slept so much" he sits up and runs a hand through his hair.

"Christian you needed it, you're spreading yourself so thin right now" She gets up and stands between his legs and places a light kiss on his lips.

"It's just there's so much shit with rowing right now."

"Doesn't mean you stop sleeping"

"I'm sleeping"

"4 hours a night at best? No, baby. No more of that, I mean it."

"Yes ma'am" He smiles. "Well I feel so much better now. Thank you"

"Of course"

"I do have class at 2, so I should probably shower and get ready"

"Well it is only noon" she smiles.

"What did you have in mind, Ms. Steele?" he asks with a sexy smile.

They're getting dressed after their afternoon "sex-capade" when he brings up the weekend. "So you're coming to my meet on Sunday right?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it. I already texted Vanessa about where I should meet her"

"So… my brother might come in to town"

She freezes thinking about meeting someone that Christian is obviously so close with. "Oh?"

"Yeah he wants to visit, meet you of course and come to the meet" He senses the tension radiating off of her and grabs her face to make eye contact "He'll love you"

"Okay" still unconvinced.

He chuckles "I've never met anyone who was genuinely nervous about meeting Elliott… He likes everyone"

"I'm not nervous necessarily, but… he's your brother, and like your best friend, I want him to like me"

"Ana, everyone likes you" he says rolling his eyes.

"True" she giggles.

On his way to class he figured it was the perfect time to nail down plans with Elliott.

"Hey, you get my message?" Elliott answers

"Yep, so you wanna fly in tomorrow?"

"Sure, does that work? You super busy? Can you show me a wild weekend at Harvard?"

"Well Saturday will probably be pretty low key since I have the meet in the morning Sunday, but we can still go out, just can't be out too late. But Friday, should be pretty fun. I know the Row house is having a party, and I think Ana mentioned that it was a girl on the dance team's birthday, so there's a party. And if you stay Sunday night, we'll probably do something after."

"Sounds good… and wait a second, a dancer? This Ana is a dancer? Oh I like her already"

"Watch it, asshole" he says laughing.

"Oh I definitely want to go to that… do you have any idea how hot dancers are? And flexible? I fucked this one girl here whose leg… Never mind" he laughs. "But okay, sounds great, I'm booking one as we speak with Mom's frequent flyers… don't tell her."

"Alright, be nice to Ana, no giving her a hard time, she's nervous about meeting you"

"What! When am _I _not nice?"

"Just saying… I really care about her. A lot"

"No kidding… does she do crazy things with her legs?" He laughs

"Actually yes. But El it's not just sex with her. She's not _just_ my neighbor. She's… I don't know. I can't figure out my feelings for her"

"Shit, you that into her?" he laughs "You're not in love with her, are you" He's silent and Elliott chokes on his soda that he's drinking. "C… you falling for this girl?"

"I don't know, Elliott! And now is not the time for any of your advice about women or for you to tell me not to get tied down or that I'll be missing out on pussy or whatever it is you're going to say."

"Actually asshole, I was going to say that's great. And that I'm happy for you. I mean don't get me wrong the girls are great here, but sometimes I wish I was coming home to someone every night and not sneaking out of their room in the morning." He hangs up the phone with his brother and wonders if just maybe he is in love with Anastasia Steele.

Ana was in class Friday afternoon when she got a text from Christian telling her that he had just picked Elliott up from the airport and agreed to meet for dinner later. She's putting a few final curls in her hair when there's a knock on the door. She opens it and smiles when she sees Christian.

"Hey baby" he enters and kisses her soundly when a taller guy follows him in. "This is my brother Elliott. Elliott this is my girlfriend Ana."

"The infamous Ana… I've heard so much about you" he says pulling her into a bear hug.

"Elliott" Christian warns shooting him a look that says _don't you dare. _

She giggles "Likewise"

"Don't believe anything you hear" Elliott jokes.

The three of them head to dinner and things are going great. They're talking and laughing and Elliott is really taken with her and can see just how happy she makes his brother.

"So my brother says you're from Seattle too? That's awesome. You coming for Thanksgiving?"

"Elliott" Christian warns. "We haven't talked that far in advanced"

Ana blushes feeling slightly embarrassed at the question and saddened that maybe Christian didn't _want_ her to come.

"Well think about it, my mother will be thrilled that someone is looking after her baby out here"

Ana smiles "Yes it is a hard job keeping him in line" she giggles. Even though they were more toned down than usual Elliott was very observant to all of the touches and looks and could tell that his brother was into this girl. He shakes his head. _He doesn't even know what hit him. _

After dinner they head back to her room and start drinking to prepare for their night out. The three of them are taking a shot when Kate walks in with her hair in a high bun on her head, yoga pants and her glasses. She widens her eyes when she sees probably the hottest man she's ever seen sitting on her bed taking shots. _What. The. Fuck. _

"Uh hi"

"Kate!" Ana laughs as she's already feeling the effects of the alcohol. "Kate this is Elliott, Christian's older brother. I think I mentioned he was visiting. Elliott this is Kate, the girl whose bed you're sitting on." She giggles.

_Shit, it should be illegal for two girls this hot to live in the same room. _He had been around a lot of girls in his time and he knew when a girl was beautiful. And this Kate was hot. _She has this sexy girl next door look going on right now and I can already tell she's the best thing that ever happen to a pair of yoga pants. Turn around, baby come on_. All he could see was fucking her into tomorrow. "Sorry" he says getting up.

"No worries, stay. I have to go shower anyway" He could have sworn he saw her smirk. _Did she smirk? Is she flirting with me?_

_Shower. _He feels his pants tightening. _God is she trying to kill me? Wait how old is she? Freshman… Christian's age. Still older than Mia. I'm okay with it. _He looks over at Christian who is giving him a look and when he's sure Kate and Ana aren't paying attention mouths "No." He shrugs to show he's brushing him off. She leaves the area with all of her stuff and they move into Christian's room so she can have some privacy when she gets out of the shower. She texts Ana immediately

**Good looks must just run in their family. I can't even imagine what their dad looks like. **

_**Well they're adopted, although I've seen pictures and their dad is also pretty easy on the eyes haha**_

**He is HOT. **

_**Ya think? **_

**You don't? **

_**Ummm he's okay**_

**Oh that's right you only have eyes for Christian now. **

_**Ha basically. **_

**How's that going by the way? You confessed your love to him yet? :P**

_**God no! And I didn't say I loved him **_

**You didn't say you didn't either**

_**Shut up. You going out with us? **_

**With Mr. Sex on Legs? Yes! I'm just pissed he saw me looking like that. Like I had just come from yoga and then the library. Fuck me. **

_**You want him toooo**_

**Stop. **

_**Oh come on, you haven't gotten any since we started school. I'm surprised you haven't locked someone down for at very least a FWB situation. **_

**Too old for that shit. I want something real. **

_**Why Katherine Kavanagh, I am so proud. **_

**Fuck you and your married life. **

_**Ha. We don't act like we're married… we fuck too much for that ;) **_

"So your roommate…" Elliott starts.

Ana sips her beer and eyes him "What about her" she asks with a smirk.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend or anything…"

"Nope" she says popping the p. "Why?"

"Just curious…"

"Do you have condoms?" she asks and he almost spits out his beer.

"Oh come on, don't act like that's not where you were going with that. Don't insult my intelligence. I do go to Harvard" Christian chuckles beside her and kisses her temple.

"Give him some condoms, just in case" she says talking to Christian

"God what are you my parents?" Elliott laughs "I have condoms"

"Okay good… Wait. Is Sean sleeping at the frat house tonight?"

"Yep"

"Good, because you were not about to just call my room. When we will definitely be having sex" she says pointing between her and Christian.

He laughs again "Hold onto this one, C. She's a riot"

"I intend to" he says kissing the spot behind her ear causing her to shiver both at where he kissed her and at his words.

"I'm running to the bathroom, end of the hall, right?"

They nod, and are already moving closer to each other at the idea of having some alone time. Elliott rolls his eyes as he leaves the room. _Kids. _

He's on his way back to their room after about 5 minutes when he hears them going at it through the door. He laughs and shakes his head and leans against the wall next to the door and stares at the room in front of him. _Fuck it. _He knocks on the door and is met with the prettiest pair of eyes he's ever seen. She has lashes for days even though it looks like there's no mascara on them. Her cheeks immediately turn pink as he notices she's still in her bathrobe.

"They're going at it in there… Can I come in?"

"Of course they are" she rolls her eyes. "Come on in" He sees that she's drinking by herself as she's watching _Big Bang Theory_ on TV.

"Seriously?"

"What?! I love this show. And I like to drink while I'm getting ready"

"You could just come pregame with us"

"Well I'm not dressed"

"I think you look great" he shoots her a sexy smile causing her insides to tighten

She smiles and rolls her eyes "You're quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh man I know you're type"

"What's my type? Enlighten me"

"Oh come on. Good looking all- American boy. You probably have a slew of girls in Miami"

"I am offended"

"Yeah sure you are" she laughs as she turns to her closet.

Within a moment he's behind her running a finger down her neck "Does that bother you?"

She shivers at his touch before turning around and backing up with her arms crossed. "Why would that bother me?"

He shrugs "Just wondering. I may have a slew of girls but none of them mean anything" he says tucking an errant curl behind her ear. _What is it about this girl?_

She starts to lean into his touch when she stops herself, she's seen this before. She's seen this guy before. _No way._ And if she was going to give in, she knows that the fun is the chase. She was going to make him work for it. She laughs and raises an eyebrow "Is that so? So what is this… you trying to come across as the good guy that's trying to change? Please. You're annoyed that I called you out for whoring around"

"Oh and you're little miss innocent? The way you eye fucked me the second you walked into the room earlier?"

Her mouth dropped open. No guy had ever been so blunt with her. _Usually there's some back and forth, some cat and mouse. Nope nothing. _

"You forget I'm not 18. I've been there, done that. I'm not into playing games." He pushes her up against the wall. "When you're ready to stop fucking around, come find me. I'll be waiting" He cups her cheek and brushes his lips against hers and he's gone before she can catch her breath.

**Chapter 8 Preview: **

"He's in love with you"

"What?"

"My brother. I can tell. I know he's acting like an asshole right now, but I've never seen him like this. _Ever_. You should hear the way he talks about you"

She takes her lips between her teeth and bites hard to prevent from crying. _Fucking vodka making her even more emotional._

"You don't have to believe me, but I _know_ my brother. He may not know it yet but he is in love with you, Ana"

**A/N I'm going out of town tomorrow so I won't be able to update until Sunday! Hope this holds ya over till then! :) **


	9. The Ex Boyfriend Comes to Town

**A/N: So I'm starting this off kind of weird but I am still in shock over what I just read before I started this chapter. For those of you that haven't (and I highly doubt that there are very many of you) but for those that haven't read **_**Ana and Christian Having a Baby**_**, YOU ARE MISSING OUT. Undoubtedly one of the best stories on here, hands down my favorite… and I just have to recommend it to you guys! Ha :) The. Freaking. BEST. (You have to read the first story as it's technically the sequel, but get on it if you haven't!) **

**A/N part two: there was a suggestion in the reviews that said they wanted to see Ana's ex come into the picture… You know me so well already! ;) Okay I've kept you waiting long enough, here ya go!**

Kate touches her lips and smiles to herself. "Wow… oh my…" Her hands are still shaking as she picks up her phone to text Ana.

**You guys done yet? **

_**Oh shut up Elliott already gave us a hard time. **_

**Did he say anything else? **

_**No… why? **_

**He sorta… kissed me. **

_**WHAT!? Oh my god. Coming over now. **_

**DON'T BE OBVIOUS**

She had barely pressed send before Ana was bursting into the room.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! When… how… while you were wearing that?" She asks looking at her bathrobe.

"I know" she covers her eyes with her hands. "Shit…"

"This is big! So what… you're going to sleep with him now?" 

"I don't know, Steele… it was like he could see right through me. The way he looked at me… it was… weird"

"Holy heavy!"

"I know…fuck I have to look hot tonight."

"You always look hot!"

After about 30 minutes, of deciding what she should wear and a few more shots, Ana gets a text from Christian.

**Are we supporting Kate and Elliott? **

_**Yes! Why wouldn't we? **_

**Uh because my brother is a manwhore**

_**You probably would be too if you hadn't met me!**_

**Haha. Look I just don't want your friend to get hurt. **

_**She knows what she's doing, be back over soon. **_

They go back into Christian's room and the tension between Elliott and Kate is almost stifling. She has yet to make eye contact with him and is extremely quiet by her standards.

"Alright, let's go" Ana laughs after 20 minutes of semi awkward conversation. As the four of them are exiting their dorm she hears someone call her name. She gets goosebumps immediately, and feels his presence before he's even close. _No. No. NO. Can't be. Please not now. Not here. Not with my boyfriend and his brother. Please God. _She turns her head and sees a guy sitting on the bench outside of her dorm. A guy she had spent months trying to forget. _Nate. What. The. Fuck. _ Kate's mouth drops open and Elliott who has been studying her for the past hour ponders her reaction.

"Ana" he breathes out when he gets closer to her. He takes a step forward to get closer as she takes one back. "Happy belated" he smiles the smile that used to make her heart flip.

She hasn't found her voice yet so Kate speaks up "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, _Katherine._"

"Cut the shit, it's a long way from UCLA"

"I needed to see Ana"

"I'm sorry and who the fuck are you?" Christian asks feeling himself growing irritated with the familiarity this guy has with his girlfriend. _His Ana. _

"What's it to you?"

"Well when some fucker sits outside my girlfriend's dorm talking about 'needing to see her' yeah it's kind of my business, not to mention it's kind of a red flag that her best friend doesn't seem to be your biggest fan." 

"Girlfriend?" he says looking at Ana and she's still somewhat in shock as she just stares at him with wide eyes. "Wow, someone sure moved on fast"

"Says the guy that fucked his way through Seattle… Are you actually kidding me right now?" Kate replies.

"What are you doing here, Nate?" Ana finally speaks up.

"I wanted—can we talk in private?"

"No"

"Don't be like that"

"Be like what?" 

"Ana I… I made a mistake"

She feels herself moving before it even registers that she's got Christian's hand in hers and pulling him back into the dorm. She vaguely hears Nate call after her and assumes he tries to follow them when she hears Kate tell him not to think about it or she would call the cops for trespassing. She's practically sprinting back to her room and slams the door as soon as they're inside. She leans against the door and looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Tell me we're okay"

He rubs the back of his neck and gives her a smile that doesn't reach his eyes "You tell me"

"This doesn't mean anything"

He raises an eyebrow "Oh?"

"This is just a game to Nate. I'm sure he heard through the grapevine that I've moved on. He doesn't—"

"The guy flew across the fucking country for you Ana, don't tell me that's a game"

She's silent and bites her lip to keep the tears at bay "Well what do you want me to say… what can I do?" 

"Nothing" he shrugs. He had never been so furious. He should've knocked that guy on his ass when they were outside. _How dare he. After everything Ana had explained about what happened… the nerve of this guy. _

"Christian—"

"Seriously Ana, do what you want"

"I want you" she says holding his face so he has to look at her.

He pulls out of her grasp and she feels her heart shatter. "Christian…" 

"Let's just go" he says and leaves her room before she can protest. They are back outside and see Nate back on the bench and Kate and Elliott making eyes at each other.

"You come near Ana again, and I'll beat the shit out of you" Christian says as he stands over him.

"Oh yeah?" Nate said standing up to make them at eye level.

"Baby, stop." She says to Christian trying to wedge between them. She holds his face to get him to look at her but he has his eyes fixed on Nate.

"Seems your _boyfriend_ wants to kick my ass, Ana. All I want is to talk. What are you scared that she'll come back to me?" he says with a smirk.

"Shut up, Nate. That will never happen."

"Remember all the fun we used to have together? Remember how great we were? I'm still in love with you… I know you still feel it between us."

Christian pulls her from in between them and puts her behind him. "Frankly no one gives two shits about you being in love with her, you pussy. She's moved on. With me. She is _mine_. And I certainly won't fuck it up and let her go like you did. So back the fuck off."

"What's yours? Possessive are we?" He looks at her "What are you his property? I had no idea you were the kind of girl to be okay with that?" She gasps and stares at him with wide eyes. She barely has a chance to think before she sees Christian's fist connecting with his jaw.

"Shit" she hears from behind her. Christian gets in a few good punches before Elliott is pulling him off of him. Nate comes towards him but Elliott puts his hand out. "No. Back the hell up"

"You'll regret the day you put your hands on me mother fucker" Nate growls. He turns to Ana. "And as for you, beautiful… I'll see you soon" Christian goes to hit him again but Elliott grabs him.

"No, bro let it go"

Christian feels a hand stroking his knuckles and looks up into crystal blue eyes. "Does it hurt?" she asks. "Do you want some ice? I'm glad he didn't get any punches in on this face" she smiles running her knuckles down his face.

"I'm fine, Ana" He pulls away from her making her heart hurt again and goes back into the dorm. "I'll be right back" She goes to follow him. "I said I'll be right back"

She nods and turns around to see Elliott and Kate staring at her.

"Well that was… interesting" Kate says. "You okay?" 

She feels her eyes welling up with tears and she wipes at them "He is so mad at me"

"He's not mad at you, Steele he's _jealous_. There's a difference."

"Just give him some time, Ana, he'll come around" Elliott says putting an arm around her shoulder. "There's Mike Tyson now" he yells trying to lighten the mood. "How's the hand?"

He had wrapped his hand and was flexing his fingers to make sure nothing was broken. He did hit that fucker pretty hard.

She went to approach him but was nervous he would shut her down again. "Babe, do you want to stay in?" 

"No, let's just go."

Ana pulls out her phone to text Kate the second they get in the cab.

**He is pissed. **

_**Of course he is, he's so possessive of you haha. Sean told me what he said the day he moved in**_

**What if he breaks up with me?  
**

_**He's not going to break up with you, give me a break. **_

Elliott glances over Kate's shoulder and rolls his eyes when he sees she's texting Ana. He pulls out his phone

**You know they're back here texting each other. **

_**I figured. **_

**Dude what's with the attitude towards Ana. She's completely freaked out**

_**Stay out of it. **_

**Chris… don't fuck this up with her. You know you care about her **

_**Which is why I'm so pissed. **_

**No. that is not why you're so pissed. **

_**Enlighten me then**_

**Simple. You're in love with her**

_**Stop saying that, I am not in love with her. **_

**Denial is not just a river in Egypt, my friend. **

They get to the party and after a few more shots things start taking a turn for the worst. "What's going on with you and the freshman?" Vanessa pulls Ana aside and eyes her as she sips her drink.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're here… I figured you'd be studying" 

"Study break, see my gym shorts?" she laughs. "One beer then back to fucking logic games. So quit stalling, what's up?"

She sees Christian and Elliot on the beer pong table and sighs as they go in the kitchen. She explains the whole story and feels her eyes welling up again

"Oh sweetie, please don't cry." She hands her a tissue and hugs her. "He'll come around. He's probably just feeling a little threatened. I mean three years is a long time. You didn't feel anything?"

"Nope"

"Wow you must really be smitten with Christian"

She nods and shrugs. "Well he has the next move, I guess when he's ready he'll talk to me"

"Sometimes men just need some time. I'm sure by tomorrow he'll be over it and trying to get in your pants." She laughs.

"How did you know something was going on?"

"Honey please the tension is radiating off of both of you in waves, and usually you don't leave his side when you're here. Unrelated his brother is hot. That family has some good genes. Look I have to run but keep me updated okay? I'm always here if you need anyone to talk to"

Vanessa has quickly become like the big sister she never had. She adored her and trusted her advice, so she says give him time, she'll do that. Give him space. _Space Ana_. She walked back into the main area and saw that Christian and Elliott were no longer on the table. She looked for them and spots Elliott but no Christian. Elliott whispers something in Kate's ear and she giggles. _Well at least someone is having fun. _She turns around and sees a pretty red head making eyes at _her_ man. And worst he's actually talking to her. _Fuck no. If we're over at least have the decency to tell me. _

She approaches them just as she hears "come on, one dance?"

"The only person he dances with is his girlfriend. _Me_."

She turns bright red and rushes off. "What the fuck was that?" 

"What the fuck was what Ana?"

"That! Her! I've not seen you so much as glance in another woman's direction since we started dating and now you're what, flirting with girls at parties? You did know I was here right? Like if you're going to do some shady shit at least wait for me to be out of town or in studying for the night"

"Oh for the love of God, I wasn't flirting, Ana. She asked to dance, I said no and then you came over. Give me a break"

"Give you a break… You almost broke another man's jaw today over me and now you're so… cold."

"I don't want to talk about it" he says walking away from her.

"But Christian..." 

"Are you not listening right now? Ana, I just had to watch your ex-boyfriend—a guy you were with for years, tell you he still has feelings for you" 

"And I said it didn't matter!"

"Because I was there… What if I wasn't?" 

"It wouldn't have changed anything, Christian"

"Easy to say that. Look, I'm not in the mood to be out, but I promised my brother a fun time. So let's just not talk about it"

She's desperate to ask if they're over but she worries about the answer he'll give her. He's heading to the bathroom when Charlie pulls him aside.

"Yo man what's going on with you"

"Nothing"

"Bullshit, you normally can't take your eyes off of her"

"It's stupid" 

"Not stupid… she told Vanessa. Look I don't want to get involved but she asked me to, and I want sex tonight."

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Look man, she has a past, don't punish her for it. She's crazy about you. That's obvious. Don't let your pride fuck things up with her."

He goes into the bathroom and sits on the side of the tub with his head in his hands. _Damn you Grey, why are you being such an asshole. Every time I pull away from her… those eyes she gives me. Fix this. She said she wants you and that her ex doesn't mean anything. Why is this making me so crazy!?_

Ana is standing against the wall going through her social media when someone approaches her.

"He's in love with you"

"What?"

"My brother. I can tell. I know he's acting like an asshole right now, but I've never seen him like this. _Ever_. You should hear the way he talks about you"

She takes her lips between her teeth and bites hard to prevent from crying. _Fucking vodka making her even more emotional._

"You don't have to believe me, but I _know_ my brother. He may not know it yet but he is in love with you, Ana"

She's speechless as Kate chirps in beside him. Elliott, can you get me another beer?"

"Sure, babe"

"Babe?" 

"Oh come on, we're not exchanging rings, chill. Look we sorta… wanna… go…" 

"What?" 

"Elliott wants to hang out with his brother and you. But you guys need to work this out. And both of you look miserable, and we want to…"

"Fuck"

"Basically"

"Well… fine. Let me just find him and we can go"

"Oh ummm we're just going to go now. We'll wait for you to find him but being around you two right now is a buzzkill."

Ana narrows her eyes "Seriously? Your best friend is going through shit right now and you won't let me ride home with you because I'll ruin your foreplay? Whatever, Kate. You won't even talk to him again after this weekend"

She looks as if someone had just slapped her "You're upset so I'll let it slide. I just figured you guys need to talk, and we could take two cabs, what is the big damn deal. I failed an econ quiz last week and I was halfway through venting about it when you skip out to go fuck him. Don't act like I'm the only one that has tunnel vision. You and Christian will be fine tomorrow. You heard Elliott he's in love with you. And you're in love with him too so go kiss and makeup"

"I'm sorry… I didn't realize… I never meant to hurt you or make you feel like you weren't important to me. Christian is just overwhelming in the best possible way… it's just so easy to get caught up in him"

"I know, Ana and I'm not even mad. I love you to pieces; I just want you to be happy"

"I am happy"

"So nothing with Nate"

"Nothing at all, it was wonderful"

"Good for you, girl"

She smiles "I need to go find him"

"We'll be outside, just come out and we'll go"

"No you guys go… I'll be fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I know all the guys, they won't let anything happen to me in the meantime"

"Okay…"

After Kate and Elliott leave she walks upstairs and knocks on a few doors. She walks into Charlie's room and sees his bathroom light on. She knocks and hears his voice

"What?"

"It's me" she says quietly. It's silent and then the door opens and she sees how defeated he looks. He has been pulling at his hair as it's all over the place, something that she notices that he does when he's stressed. "Hi"

"Hey"

"Can I come in?" 

He steps back to let her in "Sorry, I just wanted to be alone for a minute" 

She nods "Kate and Elliott left"

"What?"

"They wanted to get their one weekend stand underway" she laughs.

He rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone and she puts her hand on his "Baby, its fine. Kate is a big girl"

"They just left you?"

"I told Kate I would be fine… I just…" She trails off and then she snaps "You're an asshole"

"I know"

"What?"

"I said I know"

She had prepared to argue, for him to be cold… not to agree with her. "How could you treat me like that? ME"

"Fuck Ana, I know." He rubs circles into her arms which she's learned he does when _she's_ stressed.

He sits back down on the edge of the tub and looks up at her. "Did I ruin everything tonight? Like you and me?"

She puts the lid down on the toilet and sits so she's at eye level. "Of course not. I understand where you're coming from. Just wish you hadn't taken it out on me"

"I'm sorry" he says running a hand down her cheek. "Just the thought of losing you… I thought you might have gone back to him" He struggles with his words and she wonders if he wants to say more but he doesn't. 

"I'm not. I would _never. _I want us"

"Made me fucking crazy"

"I noticed"

"Let's go home, I need to make love to you" She tenses at his word usage. He didn't say I love you but _making love_… it was the first time he said it like that.

_Maybe Elliott was right. Maybe he did love her_.

**K POV a few hours earlier…**

"What's his deal" Elliott nods his head towards Nate sitting on the bench.

"Ugh" she groans. "The fucking worst"

"What did he do to Ana?" 

"Broke her heart… your brother is doing a damn good job at fixing it though"

"What happened?"

"He was always like weirdly jealous of her. She was popular and pretty and just the freaking center of attention and he was 'Ana Steele's boyfriend' and then she got into Harvard and he was just like I can't be your arm candy anymore essentially. It was never like that for Ana though. She was obsessed with him. She thought _she_ was the lucky one. That she was lucky to be dating him. She tried to tell him they could do distance, and that she would come visit but he just wasn't having it. Broke up with her right after graduation… she couldn't even sit through dinner with her family. And then a week later was hooking up with a new girl every night. She was humiliated and hurt. She just couldn't understand how after so long he could just treat her like that."

"Wow what a shit"

"Yeah… oh what is your brother doing?"

The cab ride is tense as Christian sits up front and the three of them sit in the back. Kate feels terrible for Ana and goes to say something when she feels someone stroking her hand lightly. She turns her head and sees Elliott looking out the window. She blushes and wonders how such a simple innocent act has her picturing him in between her legs. He catches a glance at her and winks causing her to smile.

Once they get to the party Elliott and Christian are immediately thrown onto the table for beer pong. _Stop looking at me like that, dammit. _Every time he shoots he makes eye contact with her and smiles. _Fuck me and that damn smile. _After a while they get off the table and Christian and Ana disappear leaving them alone.

"I think he loves her" Elliott says as he sips his drink. 

"I think she loves him"

"Really?"

"You're lucky that you aren't around them all the time. They're so fun to be around when they're in a social setting and they're PDA isn't crazy. But sometimes when it's just us in our room. And they're just making eyes at each other and all over each other… I'm just like God when is the wedding already? And I've woken up to them in the middle of the night…" 

"Fucking?"

"No I don't think so… but the sound of kissing in a dead quiet room" she rolls her eyes.

"They'll work this out" 

"I'm sure"

After a minute or two he whispers in her ear "Give any thought to what I said?" She feels his tongue move from her ear to her neck.

"I thought I was supposed to be coming to you" she said with a raised eyebrow

"You're taking too long and I can't stay away"

She swallows hard while she's having an inner battle. "El…"

His mouth is on hers before she can get the rest of his name out. His tongue is searching every area of her mouth trying to taste as much of her as he can. "Say it again"

"Say what?" 

"My name. It sounds so sexy coming from your lips. I can only imagine how it will sound while you come"

"Elliott" she moans as he sucks on her neck biting down when she says his name. She yelps and he runs his tongue over the teeth marks.

"Let's get out of here. _Now_"

"Let me get Ana."

"Leave them. They need to be alone and talk. We need to be alone and fuck. I can't stop picturing you riding me."

"Holy crap" she has never felt the need to get relief in public but for the first time she's wondering if maybe they should shoot for a quickie in the bathroom.

The cab ride home is something out of a pornographic film. He lifts her skirt lifting her to straddle him. "Scuse me, can we turn the music up?" he asks.

"We can't fuck back here" she whispers.

"Come on… live a little" he winks. "No one will ever know. Just looks like you're straddling me"

He runs his tongue from between her breasts to behind her ear as he sucks on it. He sticks his hand in her panties "You're so fucking soaked. Holy shit." He starts stroking her faster and faster. "I have to get you close baby. I'm going to explode as soon as I enter you. You've been walking around in this little fucking skirt, teasing me haven't you? Did you wear this to tease me?" he whispers.

"Elliott" she moans. He rips her panties and is undoing his pants and he is in her within seconds. He starts thrusting into her when…

"Ow!" she whimpers as she hits her head on the ceiling of the cab "Elliott!"

He laughs heartily "I'm sorry baby awww come here" He's still inside of her as he grabs her face and kisses her forehead and then the crown of her head.

"I can't believe this is happening" Kate moans as he continues to hammer into her.

"No one can see anything. It just looks like your straddling me… I'm going to come... I can tell you're close, come on baby (rubbing her clit vigorously at this point)

"Shit. Yes Elliott." She throws her head back as she rides out her orgasm as she feels him explode into her. He simultaneously bites her nipple through her shirt before bringing her face to meet his and running his tongue across her lips. As they come down he pulls out of her and puts himself back in his jeans as she moves off of him.

"You ripped my panties"

"I can clean you up" 

"With what?" 

"Spread your legs" She widens her eyes and squeezes them together. "Spread them."

"We're almost home. You wait"

"Hope you didn't have plans for sleeping"

She winks at him "I didn't"

They get out of the cab after he pays and he pulls her to him before they go in. "Hey"

"Hi" she smiles

"Just so you know, I don't do that… I've never done that. Fucked in a cab. I just couldn't wait. You're so unbelievably hot and I just needed it. Needed _you_. And I mean… I want to fuck you, absolutely. But my brother is obsessed with your best friend so I told him I wouldn't hurt you… I just wanted to be clear—"

"I know what I'm doing El" she laughs. "I know the deal. Just sex, I'm not thinking we're going to be Ana and your brother" she giggles. He smiles and tucks a hair behind her ear.

"Right. Well… okay then." She sees something in his eyes that she can't place but the throbbing between her legs shuts her brain off.

"Let's go to my room."

**A/N I actually had a chuckle during one part… Did anyone in college have their roommate get it on while they were in the room? HA mine didn't (to my knowledge) but I did wake up to them making out and I was so irritated because I was hungover and it was like 5 am! Anyway hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm going out of town for the 4****th ****so I'll be posting tomorrow, Tuesday and hopefully Wednesday! And maybe another outtake! **


	10. I'm in Love with You

"You're so beautiful" he brushes the hair from her eyes and kisses her forehead, cheeks and chin before kissing her soundly on the lips. He's moving slowly and gently in and out of her and she's truly never felt anything more intimate.

"Christian" she moans trying to get some control over her body as she feels herself losing it. She wraps her legs around him tighter pulling him deeper inside of her. She clenches around him feeling the beginnings of an orgasm and she knows it will be powerful. "Fuck" she whimpers "It's too much" _Ana don't you dare. _Between the sensual kisses, the touches and how gently he's moving in and out of her she feels her heart bursting and knows for a fact that she's in love. How did she ever live without this man? "Shit baby, I'm gonna come"

"I know you are, I can feel you pulsing around me. God you're incredible. I could spend the rest of my life inside of you" he growls into her ear.

She gasps from the pleasure and his comment. Was this a controlling, me man, you my woman caveman type thing? Or did he honestly see the rest of his life with her? _Shit stop thinking Ana, just feel this man. _

"Stop thinking" he nuzzles her cheek with his nose and places a kiss on it. _How does he know? _

"Sorry" he feels that she's at the beginning of her orgasm and runs his thumb over her nipple knowing how sensitive they are right before she comes. "Oh god, yes… oh fuck… Christian!" she screams into his neck and bites down on his shoulder causing him to grunt and empty himself inside of her. He remains inside of her for a few minutes as they share light, sweet kisses. Usually post orgasm they are still on fire for each other, sharing needy, passionate kisses. But this is different. _Something_ is different.

She pulls on one of his t-shirts in case Sean decides to pop in early in the morning and sits on his bed as he's lying down looking up at her.

"What were you thinking about?" he asks curious as to what was so important it could preoccupy her during sex.

She bites her lip and looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Us" 

"What about us?" The tears in her eyes and the apprehensive look on her face makes him sit up so they're at eye level.

"Christian, I—"

"Listen Ana, if this is about earlier, I'm sorry, so sorry… I was such a jerk. I'll never do something like that again, it just made me crazy… but I'll never take it out on you" he rambles and she grabs his hand and kisses it locking eyes with him.

"Shhh, it's okay… it wasn't about that." He urges her with his eyes to go on. "I just… Every day it feels like my feelings for you get stronger. And it scares the shit out of me… I've been here Christian. It's scary. I am so scared of getting hurt… because I am…" she stops herself and looks up and feels his eyes boring into hers.

He pulls her into his lap tucking her underneath his chin "Me too baby" she hopes that he means the same thing she's too afraid to say. _Do I love him? I've been asking myself that for days and I have yet to come up with an answer. _

The next morning she heads to her bedroom. Kate and Elliott had left for breakfast so she knew she could get a little studying done while Christian had a last minute practice before the meet tomorrow. She walks into her room and steps on an envelope and her heart stops, she would know that handwriting anywhere. _Nate. _She picks it up and stares at it for what feels like an eternity. _Do I open it? Do I even care what it says? _She starts to rip it and then stops, sitting it on her desk. She shakes her trying to forget it as she opens her textbook. Five minutes later and she can feel it calling to her. She is ripping it open before she even has a chance to think.

_Ana, _

_I know that you really don't care what I have to say, and truthfully I don't blame you. But I had to tell you how I felt. I had to tell you that I'm sorry. So incredibly sorry, for everything I've done to you. You'll never know how sorry I am. I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you and I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. I know you don't care at this point as you've moved on with your life, but I needed you to know that you'll always have a place in my heart. I was terrified at the idea of losing you and not being with you so I thought making you hate me would be easier than just telling you I thought the distance would kill us… kill __me__. I know it was stupid and hurtful and I humiliated you. It never should have come to that. Those girls never meant anything to me, and I'll be lucky if I can find someone I cared about a fraction as much as I cared about you. I don't expect you to come back to me after everything, but I just have to know that you're happy. I have to know that you don't want us anymore. That you don't want __me__ anymore. If you don't, I wish you nothing but the best at Harvard and I hope that whatever guy you end up with makes you happy and treats you the way I should have treated you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met and I love you, Ana Steele. _

_Nate_

By the end of the note, tears are streaming down her face as she puts her face in her hands. _How could he… why now? _She paces back and forth for a minute before she's out of her room jogging down the hall and out the door to her dorm. It's not a far walk and if she runs even shorter and before she knows it she's running for Newell Boathouse. She's winded and out of breath when she scans the Charles looking for any of them. She wonders if they haven't made it out yet when she sees a group of guys heading to the water. She runs to the docks and calls his name as he's getting into the boat.

"Ana?" he gets out of the boat as some of the guys make kissy noises and cat calls at her. "Baby what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Can we talk?"

"Right now? Babe, can this wait?"

"No… it can't" she whispers.

He sighs a little nervous as to what she has to tell him and looks at the guys. "Five minutes!" he shouts.

"TWO!" Charlie shouts back.

"Come on" he leads her back to the boathouse. "What's this all about, you're scaring me a little"

She stares off into space for a moment before her lips are on his. Passionate, consuming, like she can't get enough of him. He pulls away from her and cups her cheek. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I promise we can do this later… I really need to be practicing. Is this all you wanted?" he chuckles. "I don't mind… just don't need to get my ass kicked by the guys"

"I love you" she blurts out. He stares at her stunned and he can't even formulate a coherent sentence. _Say something. ANYTHING. _She thinks. She starts to feel extremely awkward and starts speaking to fill the silence. "I know it's soon. But… I don't care. I have never felt this way ever. And I—I need you to know how I feel. That no one has ever meant to me what you mean to me." He's still silent. _Come on Christian, say something. _She thinks to herself. "Please say something" she whispers softly.

"Ana…" She bites her lip and feels the tears rolling down her cheeks before she realizes she's crying. "No please don't cry" he wipes at her eyes and puts his hand behind her neck to bring her lips to his. They kiss for a moment before she pulls away.

"I should go"

"Baby, wait… I'm just… caught off guard a little. I mean we've been together a month and I've never said… that before. It's not that I don't. I mean… fuck… Ana. Of course I…" he stands up and wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead. "I know my two minutes are up" he whispers against her forehead. "Have dinner with me tonight"

"What about your brother?"

"Have dinner with _me_ tonight." He repeats.

"Okay"

She walks home at a very different pace than the trek over. She said I love you. _Shit_. She said I love you and he did NOT say it back. _What brought that on? WHY ANA WHYYY. Now you've scared him off. He's probably taking you to dinner to break up with you. God dammit. _

She walks into her bedroom and is barely in the room before Kate is pushing her out of it.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"What? Why are you yelling?"

She pulls something from behind her back and shoves it in her face "WHAT IS THIS"

She rolls her eyes when she sees its Nate's letter. "Calm down. I haven't even talked to him, I went to see Christian"

"Oh my God. You scared the shit out of me. And Elliott is freaked thinking—"

"Elliott? You told Elliott?"

"No, but he was here when I was frantically trying to get you on the phone and he was wondering why…"

"And what he's already your confidante? What the hell Kate, you talk to me first. Not my boyfriend's brother" she storms past her and into her room. She grabs her books and her laptop and stops to look at Elliott. "And I guess you don't know him as well as you think because he doesn't love me" she raises her eyebrows and gives him a tight lipped smile before she's out of the room.

She's sitting in the library when she sees a text from Kate.

**I'm so sorry. What happened? **

_**I don't want to talk about it. **_

**Did you tell him you loved him? **

_**Yes.**_

**I take it did not go well? **

_**Brilliant deduction **_

**Elliott feels like shit for what it's worth **

_**Not his problem. Tell him not to worry about it. Tell him that he needs to keep the note from Nate to himself. **_

**Are you going to tell Christian? **

_**Probably not. **_

**Are you guys over? **

_**Don't know. We're having dinner tonight. **_

Meanwhile, Elliott had left the room to call Christian and when he didn't answer sent him a multitude of texts.

**-Call me when you get out of practice. **

**-Like before you get back to your dorm. **

**-I mean it. **

**-And where do you get off not telling Ana you love her, huh? You're being a little pussy. **

**-I'M SERIOUS. **

"Why the fuck do you even know that?" Christian says as soon as Elliott picks up the phone as he returns his call

"Because I've spent the last 12 hours on and off inside of her best friend? Why do you think? Speaking of which you guys should totally fuck in the library… they have this cool room that—"__

"FOCUS!"

"Oh. Well you need to tell her you love her. Seriously, now or never because her ex wrote her this crazy letter about how he loved her and wanted to try again and how he feels terrible for everything he did and how he would fix it and do it right… I don't know some Bruno Mars shit."

He feels a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach "You're full of shit"

"I swear to God"

"Is this all a ploy to get me to realize my feelings for her or something?" he's getting more anxious and nervous by the second at the thought of losing Ana.

"That would have been smart… but no"

"Where is she?"

"The library"

He gets back to the room and Elliott comes over to find him sitting with his head in his hands.

"I'll just hurt her and she's been through enough"

"So you're just… giving her up?"

"I don't think I have a choice"

"Christian, tell me you're not that stupid."

"It's just so soon… And I've never been in love… I don't… love"

"I didn't think I did either"

"What?"

He sighs "I don't know what it is about her… but I'm going back to Miami a changed man, my friend"

"Please! You'll be balls deep inside of some girl by Monday"

"It's different this time… It's different with her"

"You're serious"

"Completely. Am I asking for her hand in marriage? No. But she's special. And I'll be back to visit more than just you little bro. So don't cop out because you've seen me throw away good relationships. Don't be like me, man. Ana loves you. And you love her…"

He's out of the room and running towards the library. He already knows exactly where she is before he enters and sees her sitting in her usual chair staring out the window.

"This seat taken?" he asks softly

"How'd you know I was here?" she smiles shyly.

"Boyfriend's intuition?"

"Nice try"

"Elliott" She nods. "I know about the letter"

"Of course you do. Can no one keep their mouth shut? Jesus fucking Christ."

"He's looking out for me, Ana. He's my big brother."

"Whatever, I'm an only child, so I don't really understand that type of loyalty. Actually I've never really experienced any type of loyalty from a man besides my dad" She knew it was meant to be a slap in the face but she was hurt and angry and humiliated. _Again_.

"Ana" he rubs her arm and she pulls away from him.

"I'm studying, Christian. What? Are you here to torture me? Yell at me? Whatever it is let's just get this show on the road so I can get back to reading"

"Ana, stop it"

"No. You don't get to—"

"Shut up Ana. He told me so that I would get off my ass and tell you I love you so I won't lose you. He didn't know where your head was at after you read it"

"So what you're telling me that you love me so I don't go back to Nate?" She scoffs "Save it, I'm not going back to him"

He grabs his face and makes their eyes lock "No, I'm telling you I love you because _I love you._ Her breath catches in her throat as he let's go of her face and runs both hands over his face. "When we were in the boathouse, I was distracted, caught off guard… you had just kissed me like I was never going to see you again and I was hard as a rock. I was worried the guys were coming in at any moment… it was just shitty timing." He stops and closes his eyes before taking a deep breath. "Ana… when I was a kid, I watched my mother commit suicide. I was five and it took days for them to find me. It takes a lot for me to let someone in. Let a _woman_ in. It's why I kept girls at arm's length. And then you come into my life and turn it completely upside down. But… you're not the only person who's afraid of being hurt. I can't bear to lose another woman I love. Even if you just… left me. I've been struggling with my feelings for you for a while… Hell maybe even since the night we met. You're… the most important person in my life. So yes, Ana I love you too. But… you're the only person who has ever had the power to break me. So, _don't_."

She stares at him in awe over this proclamation of love. "Christian" she whispers as tears threaten to fall.

"Tell me it's not too late" he whispers back. "I know I should've said it sooner… when you said it"

She puts a finger to his lips "Stop. This was perfect."

He nods and smiles "You're perfect"

She bites her lip and looks down wondering how to address something. "I'm sorry about your mom"

"Don't look at me like that… I'm okay. Years of therapy later but I'm okay" he tucks a hair behind her ear and feels his heart burst at her empathy. He can literally feel her love and warmth for him coming off of her.

"You were five?"

"Yeah… it sucked. Old enough to understand something wasn't right but too young to know what to do"

"How long were you alone… with her?"

"A few days"

"WHAT?" she screams before she's told to _shhh_ because they're still in the library. "A few days! How…?"

"It wasn't easy"

"I'm sorry, I'm prying. Do you not want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly, but it's okay"

"We don't have to, I'm sorry" she says stroking his hand.

"I just don't understand how she could just _leave_ me"

_I have zeroooo clue what to say here. What is the right thing to say here? Fuck. Because your mom was a selfish bitch? No that may not go over well. Who leaves a 5 year old!? Ughhh _

"I know… I wish… I wish I knew what to say here... I know what I want to say. But I don't think it's appropriate"

He chuckles "What, that she's a terrible person? Selfish?"

"Welllllll I didn't use the word terrible"

"Suicide is a selfish act" he replies. 

They're silent for a while and she breaks it "I won't leave you… I'm not going anywhere. I won't break you"

"Don't make promises you can't keep" he says with a sad smile.

"I never do"


	11. College Neighbors Outtake Part 2

**A/N Surprise! Another outtake! I wasn't planning to do one again so soon, but this just came to me… I also wasn't expecting to do one where I go back in time from the previous outtake but Ana and Christian are going through allllll kinds of firsts together! **** So here ya go! **

**Fall 2016 (Junior Year First Semester)**

She held the small box in her hand for what felt like an eternity. _Come on Ana, let's go. _She had Kate drive her to the pharmacy off of campus in fear that she would run into someone that knew either her or her boyfriend.

"You pick one out yet?" she hears from behind her. Ana shoots her best friend a look of terror. "Oh for the love of God, just get that one. I've used it and it's idiot proof… Pregnant or not pregnant. None of that look at the colors or match up the lines bull shit"

"You're so calm. I wonder if it's because YOU don't think you're pregnant" she said rolling her eyes and picking up a box of pregnancy tests.

"If I got pregnant right now, Elliott would FREAK"

"Well yeah… aren't you and Elliott… not…" She starts. Elliott and Kate were taking a little break as he was back in Seattle working like a crazy person and unable to visit and she was in her most stressful year of school and barely had time to leave the library let alone the state. They were still in love but they agreed to put things on hiatus but agreed not to see other people.

She shoots her a look and Ana drops it. She couldn't imagine her and Christian not being in the same state… hell she couldn't imagine him not living down the street. As their luck would have it, a house became available on the same street as the Row house when she was looking for a place and she jumped at the opportunity to be so close to Christian. "Look, I really doubt you're pregnant, Ana. You've been really stressed with Macroeconomics and working your ass off to be President or Captain or whatever next year. You're exhausted. You're stressed about where you and Christian are going to live next year… you guys getting married blah blah blah. That delays your period"

"I know, I know. But I've taken the pill religiously since I was 16. It comes like clockwork. I've been stressed before. Mother Flo knows better"

"Well that's why we have a test… have you told him you're taking one?"

"No way!"

"Why not? You tell Christian everything."

"I know but he would freak out" she says as they approach the counter to pay.

"Kind of like you're freaking out? Isn't this part of his role as your boyfriend? Especially since he would be who knocked you up?" she laughs.

"I just don't want to worry him if I don't have to"

"You don't want him to wait with you while you take it?"

She sighs "No? That's what my best friend is for" she smiles.

They drive back to their house and she immediately bolts upstairs to her room when she hears someone in her room. She immediately stashes the bag in Kate's room before going in to see her boyfriend on her bed watching TV.

"Just make yourself at home why don't you?" she laughs.

"Like I need your permission" he rolls his eyes as he turns on Sports Center.

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Study break. Besides the Row House is hot as hell right now, our AC is broken"

"So you're using me?"

"Yes for that and the fantastic sex…and you have better food" She shakes her head and plants a wet kiss on him as she snuggles into his side.

"You hungry?"

He gives her a look like 'what do you think' "Well why didn't you go down and raid the fridge? I live with Kate and Angela, they know you're the honorary fourth roommate for crying out loud"

"Oh it wasn't that, I wanted to wait for you. Have you eaten?"

_Nope, not in like a day as I can't seem to keep my mind off of carrying your child. _"Yeah earlier. I'm not hungry"

"Okay then I'll go raid the goods" he grabs the remote and takes it with him. "So you don't get any ideas" causing her to throw her pillow at him.

A few hours and a round of sex later, she was sitting up in bed next to him as she read her textbook. Maybe she _should_ tell him. She shot a glance at him and studied him as he watches highlights on mute as to not disturb her. "Take a picture it lasts longer" he laughs

She rolls her eyes and knocks her shoulder with his. "Just wondered when we became this old married couple" she giggles.

"Like two months into freshman year?" he jokes.

"Probably"

"I like it though… the comfortableness between us"

"Sex doesn't hurt either"

He laughs and turns his attention to her "I'm serious though… I love what we have going. I love _you_"

She smiles and can feel herself crumbling. I _want_ to tell him. I _have_ to tell him. "I love you too" she smiles as he kisses her.

She's teetering in and out of consciousness about an hour later as he spoons her rubbing his thumb over her abdomen. _Shit. Does he know something?_

"Baby?" he whispers.

"What" she mumbles into her pillow annoyed to be woken up right when she's on the precipice of sleep.

He sighs "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

_Fuuuuuuck. _"No"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure baby" she turns to face him and kisses him lightly before snuggling into his chest. _And there you have it, the first time you've lied to your man. Idiot. Should've just told him! _

The next morning the second he leaves her house she's bolting into Kate's room and into her bathroom.

"Now or never"

"Just breathe, everything will be okay" as she stands in the doorway as she pees on the stick.

She looks up at her with tears as she sets it on the counter. "What if it says I am?"

"Then we deal with it. And I get to be a godmother" she smiles.

"I am not ready to be a mom. And my parents would freak the fuck out" 

"Babe, it's going to be okay. You know Christian will stand by you 100%."

"I think he knows"

"How?"

"He asked me last night if there's anything I wanted to tell him"

"Oh… what did you say?"

"No"

"Ana! Why? One, you know you're a terrible liar and two it's Christian! Lying to him is like… lying to me! It's stupid because we're both going to love you regardless of what you say."

"I lied to you last week"

"What?"

"When you bought that blue dress and you asked if your ass looked big… I lied" she says with a smug grin. 

She narrows her eyes "You're a bitch" she says before bursting into laughter.

"Okay, look. I can't do it"

"You sure?

"Yes"

"Okay" she picks up the test and stares at it. Darting her eyes from the test to Ana to the test again.

"You're making me so nervous, what does it say!?"

She laughs and sticks the test in her face "Not pregnant bitch, stop worrying"

"Shit. What if it's a false negative!? That happens. F this, I'm going to the health center. Kate _something_ doesn't feel right. I'm exhausted and emotional and eating everything under the sun."

"Welcome to Harvard my friend, you just described the entire female population here!"

"Will you go with me?"

"Your baby daddy should go with you"

Her eyes widen as she leaves her room and grabs her phone "Now who's the bitch!" 

"My ass is not fat" she says as she lies down on her bed.

"Perfect there's an opening at 3, we are both done with classes by then we're going" she says looking down at her phone. They're sitting at the health center waiting anxiously for her test results. She had ignored Christian's texts and both of his calls.

**Hey, ordering pizza, got a preference as to where? **

-A half hour later-

**I know you're not at practice so I'm starting to worry that you're not answering a text that has the word pizza in it haha**

-Another half hour later-

**Hope you're cool with Dominos. You okay though? Call me**

She rolls her eyes. _Always such a worrier. _"It has been a half hour, how are they not done yet!? Like you're just looking at blood samples… or platelets… or I don't know isn't there a picture to go by?"

Kate looks at her with a confused expression "Did you even take a science class yet?"

"Shut up, I'm saving it for the end"

"Stupid. You'll be the only senior in a class of freshmen"

"Whatever. Christian has called and texted me he's starting to worry"

"Tell him you're busy"

"He'll ask what I'm doing and I can't lie to him"

"Tell him you're at the health center getting a flu shot or more birth control, make something up!" 

"You already said I'm a bad liar"

She rolls her eyes "just wait a bit longer before opening the can of worms"

"So worst case scenario, I'm pregnant… I drop out of school?"

"No tons of people get pregnant and stay in school?" Ana gives her a 'yea right' look and she clarifies. "Oh god no not _here_ at Harvard… people are too smart for that." She giggles at the face Ana gives her. "My brother says people get pregnant at UW and stay in school until they have the baby"

"You think I could do that?"

"Sure. You're a smart tough cookie. And Christian wouldn't let you drop out"

"He loves me"

"He loves you"

"He wouldn't leave me" 

"Not even if some higher power told him to"

She smiles a small smile and groans putting her head in her hands. "This has been the most stressful hour of my life. I am taking a bottle to the face as soon as I get home"

"Not if this test comes up positive"

She puts her hands over her mouth "Shit! I can't drink! I probably won't be able to be captain next year either! Oh my god. Everything is ruined!" Her eyes well up with tears and she puts her hands over her eyes

"Let's not be dramatic, that's not necessarily true. It's October, you would give birth before senior year"

"Yes but I would have a baby! Priorities change. I'll be in charge of another human life, being in charge of a group of girls shaking their ass for the football team will not be high on my list"

"Would you consider… not being in charge of human life?"

"Which A word are we talking here?"

"Either"

"I don't think I would have it in me to carry a baby to term and give it away. I'm not strong enough for that. I would take one look at this little person and melt"

"Are you strong enough for the other one?"

She's silent and shrugs. "I don't know… I want to say no. But… I really can't say. Maybe if it was some random guy or something… but this is _Christian_. I love him. I want to have kids with him eventually. "

"Oh really? We're talking about it?"

"Yes"

"Wow… have you talked about the M word?"

"Many times"

"Is it coming?"

"Neither of us are ready. You know we're going to Italy for spring break, I hope he doesn't ask me then"

"That would be so romantic though… like in front of those colored houses!"

"And incredibly cliché… he knows I would hate that" she laughs.

"Whatever. I bet you would say yes" 

"I'd say yes if he asked me at McDonalds, that's not the point"

"Ana Steele!" she hears her name and she jumps up

"That's me! Me! Right here!" she runs over to her and goes to the back.

_Oh my God this is it, no going back. _

"So Ana, I'll cut to the chase, you're not pregnant"

"Oh thank god"

"But I would suggest going on a little bit of a stronger birth control if you're not getting the results you want. Are you using condoms?"

"No… I've been with my boyfriend for about two years now and I'm on the pill, I'm not worried… well I wasn't worried."

"You are aware that the pill does not protect against sexually transmitted infections"

"Obviously. But he wouldn't cheat on me. _Ever_."

"Okay, and this is not to make you nervous or question him but I would still suggest being tested as you are not protecting yourself against those things."

"Great. Thanks" she says flatly. "So is that all?"

"Yes, I will give you some information on other forms of birth control such as the patch and the shot. Other women find that sometimes the pill doesn't work for them even if they've been using it for so long especially when their lifestyle changes"

"Thank you"

"Okay Ms. Steele, have a great day"

She storms out into the waiting room and out the door as Kate scurries behind her.

"So?" 

"So what?" she replies still irritated at the woman's insinuation.

"Are you?" 

"Oh. No."

"Well… why aren't we happier?" 

"That bitch had the nerve to say that I should get tested"

"You haven't been since you and Christian have been together?"

"Uh… no?!"

"Oh"

"You've been tested since you and Elliott…?"

"Yes? He was in Vegas for Spring Break his senior year … fuck yes I did."

"So you think I should…?"

"I'm not going to say whether you should or shouldn't. It's obviously a touchy subject for you. I just think sometimes you're a little naïve when it comes to men"

"Are we referring to Nate or Christian?"

"Definitely Nate, but I do think you can be a little naïve in general" 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… Christian is like a brother to me and he gets on my nerves 99% of the time. But objectively? He's gorgeous. Like drop dead, Abercrombie model meets Greek God gorgeous. And girls stare him down… constantly. And you're not with him every second. I mean come on, look at what happened with Angela and her ex before she met Sean? Men cheat… it's sad and unfortunate but they do" 

She stares at her best friend for a minute before turning her eyes to the ground "So I should get tested…" 

"I think so"

"But he wouldn't…"

"I know"

The next day was Friday and it had been the first time in weeks that they were all able to go out together. Ana, Kate and Angela were hosting a rather large pre-game before heading to Sean's frat for a party. Ana was in the kitchen stirring the jungle juice when she felt a pair of hands around her middle.

"You know what this dress does to me." He whispers in her ear as he strokes the inside of her thigh. "Were you trying to get me to fuck you during the pregame? Because that's a definite"

She giggles and pulls away. Ever since her conversation with Kate she had had her eyes very open. She even denied him sex last night much to her disappointment. _Am I missing something? Maybe I should just talk to him. "_Christian there are people right out there"

"So? They're our friends… they know we fuck like rabbits" he chuckles as he kisses her bare shoulder.

"I have to grab some more solo cups" she says with a small smile and goes into the other room leaving Christian to be very confused, a little hurt and even more worried.

The night goes on and the drinks are flowing and everyone is having fun. After a few times trying to pull Ana away to fool around which were met with excuses and rejection, he was furious. He's standing outside of Kate's bedroom when she stumbles out after using the bathroom. "Oh hey!"

"What's wrong with Ana"

"What?"

"She's barely talked to me all night. Barely let me touch her. What is going on?"

"Ummm I don't know" she says looking everywhere but square in his eyes

"Bullshit. Is she okay?"

"You'll have to talk to her"

She tries to get by her and he grabs her hand "You would tell me if it was something bad right… if there was someone else? Come on, I would tell you about Elliott"

"First of all… you wouldn't. Secondly, it's shitty to bring him into this. Thirdly, there could never be anyone else for Ana. I think for the first time she doubts if _she's_ the only person for _you_."

"What? What the fuck does that mean? She thinks I'm cheating on her? Or would cheat on her? Is she crazy?"

"Talk to Ana, Christian."

He storms down the stairs and sees her talking to a group of her friends. Normally he wouldn't dream of embarrassing her but all he can see is red. He grabs her hand and pulls her hard.

"Ow!" she yanks her hand from him. "What are you doing?"

"Upstairs. Now." He says through gritted teeth.

"Uhhh and just who do you think you're talking to" He shoots her a look that she's seen maybe once or twice and never been on the receiving end of and follows him upstairs as soon as she gets in the room she slams the door and scowls at him. "What in the fuck is your problem?"

He's silent as he stares out her window before turning around "We're talking about getting married and you're worried that I'm cheating on you?"

"What?"

"You've barely let me touch you… barely looked at me all night. Kate said that you might be worried that you're not the only girl for me"

She rolls her eyes "Stop talking to my friends when they're drunk. You know they get chatty as shit" 

"If it's the only way to find out why my girlfriend won't let me touch her"

"I just… I've never been tested since we got together"

"And? Neither have I… should I have?"

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head vigorously "Of course not!"

"Then why should you?" 

"I don't know… men are more likely to…"

"Bullshit Ana. Fuck what men are more likely to do. What about what I am more likely to do?"

She bites her lip and he feels his heart soften as he knows she's about to start crying. "I didn't think you would hurt me" 

His hands are on her cheeks as he kisses her forehead, her nose and a light kiss on her mouth. "I don't see other women. When I go out… without you… I could be hammered drunk and I still know who I belong to… is that what all of this is about?"

She's silent and she sits on the bed and sighs. "I have to tell you something"

"Okay?" he sits next to her as he feels the blood pumping in his ears and his heart racing.

"I—promise you won't be mad?" He's silent for a moment and then he nods. "I know I should've told you, but I was scared and worried you would freak out." A tear rolls down her face and she wipes it. "I would never lie to you and I did and I'm sorry, I swear it won't happen again."

"What did you lie about?" he asks quietly.

"When you asked if there was anything I wanted to tell you"

"What do you need to tell me?"

"I thought…I thought I was pregnant. I went to the health center to get blood work done because I didn't trust the home pregnancy ones. And when I went that's when I got the idea to get tested."

He's silent again before he wraps an arm around her and kisses her temple "God I know you so well"

"What?"

"I knew something was wrong which is why I asked you. We have sex every day for basically 3 weeks out of a month, I know when your period is baby… and then we're having sex in the fourth week but… then I asked you what was wrong and I thought you would tell me. I thought you would tell me without having to be asked. So when you said no, I thought maybe you were just late. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know" she says wiping her tears. "I didn't want to put that on you"

"So you just dealt with it by yourself? That's not fair… of course I would have been there for you… held your hand"

"It's okay, Kate did those things"

"It's not okay; we're supposed to be a team. You and me"

"I thought… I guess I just thought you would freak out"

"Actually… I've thought about it"

"Thought about what?"

"Us having kids" 

"Really?"

"Well really my dad brings it up every so often, especially after we got caught fucking in my parent's boathouse" he laughs as she turns bright red. "My parents adore you and my mom makes it a point to bring up grandkids but they don't exactly want them _now_. So he makes frequent comments about making sure I'm wrapping it up"

"We don't even use condoms" she giggles. 

"They don't know that. Not the point though… Ana, I hate that you had to go through something like that alone. Or worse that you felt like you couldn't tell me. He strokes her hair and kisses her nose. "I love you, I would do anything for you" 

They sit in silence for a moment before she speaks "So you thought I was pregnant?"

"I thought that maybe you thought you were"

"Were you freaked out?"

"A little. But we would have handled it together. At least I assumed if you would have told me!"

"What if we get pregnant before we graduate"

"Then we deal with it"

"Would you want to keep it?"

"Yes" he says immediately "but I know it wouldn't be solely up to me"

"I don't think I could ever _not _keep your child. In every sense of the meaning"

"That's nice to hear" 

"What are you nuts? Procreating with you? That kid would be hitting the genetic lottery!" she jokes.

He gives a small smile and rubs circles in her back. "You're still thinking about it, I can tell"

"It just stings a bit that you don't trust me"

"I do trust you"

"Doesn't sound like it"

"I just thought maybe I should protect myself a little better… not be so naïve"

"Protect yourself from who… me?"

"Just in general…"

"Let's make one thing clear Anastasia Steele. I would never cheat on you" he says staring her down. "I respect you and what we have too much for that… I know you're thinking that maybe I could when I'm drunk and not thinking clearly. No. I won't. Ever. If you think you should get tested then go ahead. I won't be mad."

"I don't think… I need to"

"You don't baby, I swear"

There was a throbbing between her legs that she needed fixed. It had been two long days since he had been inside of her and she was aching for him. She climbs into his lap and begins kissing his neck and along his shoulder.

"Oh now someone wants me" he laughs and kisses her cheek.

"I always want you" she whispers in his ear causing him to growl.

"Can I fuck you, Ana? Please? I don't think I can be turned down again tonight"

"Mmmm" she moans. "God yes, please"

**A/N hi again! So, as I mentioned I'm going out of town and as of tomorrow I won't have my laptop but if I can figure out how to post from my iPad you might get a surprise or two while I'm away! Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know your thoughts! **


	12. Where is He?

"Say it again" he growls into her ear as he locks eyes with her and slides inside of her.

She whimpers and moans out "I love you"

"Fuck, baby. You don't know what it does to me hearing you say that" he nips and sucks along her neck and shoulder.

"I love you. I love you. I love you" she chants like a prayer. "Fuck don't stop"

"Never, God I love you, Ana" he says as he spills into her.

After confessing his love for her, it seemed that he couldn't say it enough or hear it enough. They all but sprinted back to his dorm from the library and were barely in the door before their clothes were flying. He collapses on top of her as they both try and catch their breath.

"I thought you were going to break up with me" she says quietly.

"What? Why?" he moves off of her and props himself up on his elbow to stare intently at her.

"I thought I scared you off… by saying I love you" she blushes and avoids eye contact.

He grabs her face pulling her to look at him before kissing her forehead. He's silent for a minute unsure of what to say before pulling her to his chest. "Ana, I'm not going anywhere"

"Good" she smiles into his chest and places a kiss over his heart. They're cuddled into each other when she speaks up. "So we are performing at the homecoming game next weekend… you'll be there right?"

"Of course… I thought you weren't cheerleaders though?" he smirks.

She laughs and rolls her eyes "We aren't, we are just dancing at halftime. Games are kind of like practices for us" she laughs. "We start competing at the end of October"

"Oh wow, I didn't realize you compete"

"Mmmmhmm" she says closing her eyes

"Can I come to those?"

"You want to?" She could remember Nate whining about having to go to _another_ competition in high school. _They're all the same, Ana. _He would say.

"Of course I do. I'll be in the front row"

She smiles into his chest and hugs him tighter "I would love if you came. We travel for a lot of them though"

"So you'll be gone a lot?" He tenses and she strokes his arm to calm him.

"Not a lot, I would say maybe once a month. There are a few around here as well. The furthest we'll go is New York or Florida for now, if we get to the end we'll fly to California for Nationals and then Australia for Worlds."

"I hope you make it to Worlds, I've never been down under"

"You would come?" she laughs.

"I would follow you anywhere"

Her breath hitches and the tears are streaming down her face. She sniffles drawing his attention to her and lifts her chin to look at her. He wipes her eyes with his thumb and runs his knuckles down her cheeks. "I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too" he whispers back.

The rest of the weekend went on without a hitch. Christian ended up inviting Elliott and Kate to dinner, so the four of them went and then watched a movie in their room afterwards. Ana opens her eyes the next morning to Christian moving out of her bed.

"I have to go" he whispers.

"What time is it?"

"7. I have to be at the boathouse by 8. I'll see you after the meet?"

She nods "I'll be there"

"In my shirt?" he asks

_God even at 7 am this guy is adorable. _"Yes baby, in your shirt" He smiles that panty dropping smile and kisses her lightly. "Good luck"

"Thanks" he winks at her and then he's out the door. She looks over to the other side of the room to see Kate sleeping on Elliott's chest. _Maybe there is something there. _

Being so close to the water made the air chilly. Ana is pulling her hair up into a pony tail when Vanessa waves her, Elliott and Kate over.

"Ana!" she hugs her and whispers in her ear "you okay?"

"Never better" she smiles.

She nods and smiles back "Good"

"I don't know if you met them officially, but this is my roommate Kate and Christian's older brother Elliott" she introduces. "Guys this is Vanessa. She's the captain's girlfriend"

"Hi! Nice to meet you guys" They all sit down before the meet starts. She immediately spots Christian walking out with 8 other guys.

"Pretty big deal for a freshman to start. Pretty big deal for a freshman to make Varsity at that" Vanessa says

"I'm pretty proud of him" she smiles and turns her attention back to them as they get seated in the boat.

"Hope you didn't keep him up all night" she giggles. "Charlie doesn't even let me sleep over anymore the night before the meet. Something about us both lacking self-control" she laughs.

"Well we had some people in the room or else we would have" she said nodding her head towards Kate and Elliott who are in their own world sharing nachos. She rolls her eyes _Oh Kate. _

"It's about to start!"

The meet went by a lot faster than she imagined. Harvard crushed Cornell beating them 4 out of 5 times. When they came out of the boathouse she ran into his arms wrapping her arms around him. "You were so good! That was so cool" she gushed.

He laughs at her excitement and kisses her lightly "Thanks baby, sorry I'm so sweaty"

"I don't care" she kisses him running her tongue across his lips. "You taste like sweat" she whispers biting her lip and giving him a sexy look.

"Fuck" he growls. "I was going to shower here but now I just want to fuck you in the shower when we get back to the dorm" Her eyes widen and she goes to say something when Elliott and Kate come over.

"Bro! You were awesome. You kicked ass out there" Elliott comes over and pats him on the back.

"Thanks El, thanks for coming"

"Wouldn't miss it, Vanessa was telling us about Harvard's longstanding rivalry with Yale and how you guys have this huge race in the summer, I'll def come back for that"

"Oh yeah the Regatta? It's super crazy. It's like this" looking around them "times 10… like Super bowl status" he laughs.

"I will definitely be here."

"Awesome, yeah I can't wait."

After Elliott left the rest of the week flew by and it was Friday again before they knew it.

"Stop it, you're distracting me!" Ana whines as Christian is sitting next to her in a private room at the library running his lips over her neck. "I can't study with you doing that"

"Then stop studying" he whispers sexily

"Christiannnnn"

"Anaaaaa" he whines back.

"You should go" she giggles. "I am not getting any work done and you aren't either"

"Eh, I'm all caught up on everything; I'm reading ahead at this point"

"Well aren't you special" she says sarcastically.

"My girlfriend surely thinks so" he teases.

After a few minutes he closes his book and stretches out to look at her.

"Yes dear?" she says not looking up from her book.

"Will you be mad if I went out?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know… we don't usually go out separately"

"This isn't really separate babe" she laughs. "I'm not going out all weekend, this paper will not write itself, and it's due Tuesday. Go! Have fun"

"The guys are just doing something at the house and I wouldn't go but if you're studying…"

"Go" she laughs.

"Okay, well are you ready to go now? You know how I feel about you walking back at night by yourself"

"Ummm 10 minutes? Let me just get to the end of this chapter"

"Perfect" he says moving her hair out of his way so he can go back to kissing her neck.

"On second thought" she giggles and leans in to kiss him on the mouth. "Are you coming home tonight?"

"Of course"

They walked back to the dorm and he goes to shower as she heads into her room to go back to studying.

"Not going out?" Kate asks

"No, I have a huge paper due Tuesday and practice on Monday"

"Bummer, I'm going to go down the hall and have a wine and Sex and the City marathon with the girls. Head down if you want a study break later. Is Christian coming over?"

"Nope, he's going out"

"Do you guys do that?" she raises an eyebrow at her

"Do what?"

"Not go out together"

"Oh goodness, you act like we spend every waking moment together"

"Practically"

"Well its fine, he should go out. If he stays in he'll just paw at me all night"

"Oh your life is so hard. My hot boyfriend that adores me wants to jump my bones 24 hours a day" she rolls her eyes.

"I know it is so hard" she says putting a hand over her head pretending to faint.

Kate leaves and about an hour later she hears a knock.

"Hey you" she smiles. "God you look hot" she giggles.

"Mmm so do you. You're trying to kill me aren't you" he says looking at her in his t-shirt and no pants.

"You leaving now?"

"Yeah, the cab will be here soon. Kate go out?"

"No she's down the hall"

"Well hopefully when I get back she won't be back yet so you can take advantage of me" he smirks at her

She laughs and rolls her eyes "Get out of here goofball. Oh if you need a ride later I can take Kate's car to come get you"

"Okay, I'll let you know" he kisses her soundly and then he's gone.

Around midnight she starts getting tired and finds it somewhat odd that she hasn't heard from him. _Hmmm maybe we don't really go out without each other. _She decides to shoot him a text to see how the night is going.

**So sick of this Social Media paper. Like let me just quote my Twitter and be done with it!**

After about 20 minutes she still hasn't heard back and feels herself getting irritated. _Oh stop it Ana, he doesn't have to text you every minute of every day. _She shoots him a text around 1 am

**Someone must be having fun haha! I'm going to bed, text me when you need to get in, love you **

She stirs in her sleep around 4 am and immediately shoots up in bed when she doesn't feel a body next to her. She turns on her side lamp and sees Kate asleep in bed across the room. She looks at her phone hoping to see a missed text from Christian. Nothing. Not even a call. She hops out of bed and immediately goes across the hall. She feels bad potentially waking up Sean but now she was nervous. _Did something happen to him? What if he's not okay? Or what if he is okay with… someone else?_ _Shit. Calm down, Ana. Christian would never._ She sighs and knocks lightly on the door and then a little harder. She hears shuffling and then Sean opens the door rubbing his eyes.

He yawns "What's up… you do know what time it is?"

"I am so sorry, Sean. Please don't be mad, but is Christian here?"

"I don't remember him coming in" he flips on the light and then back off when he sees he isn't there. "Nope"

"That's weird… I haven't heard from him all night. And I thought he would've been back by now. Okay… thanks"

"Hey, Ana"

"Yeah?" she spins around and he catches the look on her face.

"I know what you're thinking… but he loves you"

"I know" she laughs nervously. She doesn't want him to think she doubts him or for him to tell Christian. "I'm just worried, you know?"

"Did you call him?"

"No" she shakes her head "Maybe I will."

She grabs her phone and walks into the sitting area on her floor as to not wake up Kate. It rings and rings and then goes to voicemail. She sighs and hangs up before putting her head in her hands.

"Vanessa" she whispers. She goes back and forth with the idea of calling or texting… _Maybe I'm going overboard. Like… I'm not his mom and I am __**so**__ not that girl. And Vanessa is definitely sleeping or studying. _Her thoughts are interrupted with her phone whirling to life.

"Oh my god are you okay?!" Click.

She looks at her phone and sees that the call was disconnected. "What?" _Something is so not right. _She tries calling back and the phone goes straight to voicemail. Her eyes fill up with tears but she swallows them down. _He is fine. He is totally fine. _She paces back and forth deciding whether or not she should drive over there. She decides against it as the last thing she wanted to be was the overbearing clingy girlfriend or to embarrass him. She climbs back into bed and is wide awake as she stares at the ceiling. She sends him a final text.

**You could have very least told me you weren't coming back. Now I'm worried and upset. So thanks. Night. **

She had never been that short with him before and erased it and rewrote it 10 times before sending. She put her phone under her pillow and clutched it hard hoping it would vibrate at any moment. She wakes up around 8 and immediately looks at her phone and feels overwhelmingly sick. Nothing. She calls him again and it still goes automatically to voicemail.

**Where are you? Are you okay? Call me please **

"Shit." She sighs and Kate opens her eyes to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh shit, sorry Kate. I didn't think I was that loud"

"I was half awake anyway, what's up?" She explains the story to her and Kate feels more angry than worried. "What an asshole"

"He's not an asshole, Kate"

"It's just so inconsiderate. Elliott has called me every night he's gone out when he gets home and is so good about texting me throughout the night"

"You guys are still talking?" she smiles

She nods excitedly and smiles. "I like him a lot. Sucks he so far, but it's so exciting and fun right now. We talk and Skype all the time"

"Well I don't know what to say at this point… his phone is dead, I just have to wait it out I guess"

It's 10:30 am and she is livid. Beyond livid. She has literally made it to Kate's car and turned around. _No do not be that girl_… _Christian you are making me this girl. Like all I'm asking for is I'm sorry, I'm alive and nope didn't get you confused with some other girl and went home with her. _Kate went to breakfast with Sean and some of the other girls. She knew she wouldn't be able to eat anything until she talked to him so she stayed behind. Her phone starts ringing and she sprints to it only to see Vanessa's name.

"Hey"

"Oh my god, Ana!? Why didn't you call me, I know you're freaking out"

"Not as much as I am now, what happened" fearing the worst.

"I just got to the Row House and had to rip Charlie a new one. I would've warned you I forgot they were… I don't like to say hazing I'm the editor of the newspaper for God's sake and he promised they were toning it down this year."

She sighs "is he okay?"

"Despite his throwing up, he's most worried about you. I threw his ass in a cab one he will probably throw up in and sent him your way. Just… don't be too hard on him. Him and the other freshman had no idea it was coming."

"Why couldn't he call me?"

"They take their phones at the start of the night"

"Oh"

"I know it's stupid and shitty, and I am so sorry I meant to warn you that it was coming. It's always after the first meet. I never know exactly when, and it just completely slipped my mind. I am so sorry Ana. The old president hazed the shit out of Charlie last year when he passed the crown so to speak and I freaked out. I made myself sick with worry and then drove to the Row House. I'm surprised you didn't."

"I was close"

"Well he should be home soon." She hears something outside of her door.

"I'll call you back"

"Don't kill him, Ana."

They hang up and she opens her door to see Christian sitting up against the wall next to the door with his head on his arms resting on his knees. He looks up at her and mouths "I'm sorry"

She sighs and shakes her head giving him her hand to lift her up. She hugs him "I'm just glad you're okay"

"I am not okay Ana, this hangover is real" he chuckles.

She backs up and scrunches her face "You're right. You need a shower" He follows her into her room and he goes to lie down on her bed.

"Don't you even think about it, Mister."

"Fine, kill me in my hour of need" he says lying on the floor.

"Don't be so dramatic. You got hazed"

"How do you know?"

"Vanessa just called me, told me she saw you this morning… knowing I would be upset"

"Fuck, Ana. I woke up this morning so disoriented and then freaked out that I wasn't in bed with you and then they gave me back my phone I saw it was off so I turned it back on and saw all these texts and that you had called me. I had no idea—"

"It's okay" she said quietly.

"It's not okay. I hate that you were worried. They told me last night that they were going to have Vanessa call you. They swore. Ana I swear I tried— You should have seen Vanessa when she came in this morning. I thought it was bad last night, Charlie is going to have it 10 times worse than me" he laughs and then groans. "God everything hurts"

"I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're okay… how much did they make you guys drink?"

"Oh I can't even talk about it" he groans. "So much hot beer and" he gags. "Fuck I threw up so much"

"Did they… hurt you?"

"I'm a big boy, Ana"

She sighs and nods "We don't have to talk about it"

"I really can't… I probably have already said too much, but I trust you"

"Ummm I don't know much about hazing except from movies… were there like other girls there?"

"No, baby. Swear"

She breathes a sigh of relief to herself and nods again.

"Tell me you weren't worried about that"

She can't make eye contact with him "Only a little. I just… you've never not answered my texts or calls. And then you didn't come home. My first thought was that something was wrong, my second thought was something like this but the third thought…"

"Baby" he whispers out "Come here"

She sits on the floor next to him and he puts his head in her lap. He closes his eyes and turns his head to kiss her stomach through her t-shirt. "You don't have to worry about that."

She smiles "Okay"

"Want to shower with me?"

"You mean hold you up while you shower?"

He laughs. "Basically"

**CPOV a few hours prior**

He hears a woman screaming and it wakes him up. He groans _Why does everything hurt? Oh god my head is pounding. I am definitely going to throw up. Shit I am going to puke. Ana will kill me if I throw up on her. _He opens his eyes and groans when he sees a bright light shining in.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME WITH THIS RIGHT NOW CHARLES DENNISON!? YOU PROMISED. YOU FUCKING PROMISED. I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND IGNORE THIS"

_God that sounds like Vanessa, why is she yelling in Ana's bedroom? _And then it all comes back to him and his eyes fly completely open. "FUCK" he jumps up and feels every muscle ache and knows there's a bruise forming on his back already. He is in sweatpants in a hoodie and can't find his phone anywhere. _Ana fuck. I know I didn't talk to her. She's probably about ready to kill me. _

"Here, freshmen" he hears Vanessa's voice and looks up to see her tossing his phone at him. "Call your girl, I know she's worried."

"Did you talk to her? I remember they said that they were going to have you call her last night"

"They tell you that to make you not worry. I'll call her when you get in the cab to let her know you're coming." She sighs. "Had I known this was last night I would have given her a heads up, but I had no idea. Charlie isn't exactly going to give the editor of the newspaper he's hazing his freshmen. And normally I wouldn't even be this angry, but I adore your girlfriend like she's my little sister. And I've been here. Now let's go, I called you a cab"

"Thanks Vanessa"

"This is the only time. Next year you'll do this to someone else" she laughs. They walk upstairs from the basement to find Charlie cleaning up.

"You did alright kid, I'll see you tonight at practice" Christian's eyes widen and Charlie laughs.

"Kidding. No practice till Monday. Go get some sleep, and fuck your girl into tomorrow" he laughs. "Tell her I'm sorry"

He nods and coughs fighting down the vomit "Will do"

"Here" he tosses him a bottle of water.

"Your ass is mine, when I get back here Dennison"

Charlie gulps and Christian mouths "Good luck." He turns his phone on when he gets in the cab and sees her texts and the call. _Fuck. Please don't be mad at me baby. I'm sorry. _

He brushes his teeth twice before climbing into the woman's bathroom shower with Ana in tow. He would never subject her to the men's bathroom as they are just plain… manly. To say the least. She washes his chest and down his legs when she tells him to turn around.

"Don't freak out"

"Why?"

He turns around and she gasps "Holy shit Christian! What did they do?" she rubs his back lightly and kisses one of the very purple bruises forming.

"I'm not entirely sure"

"Fuck. I'm telling Vanessa. This is bullshit. How could they hurt you like this?"

"No. Don't. Seriously, it's okay. I'm okay." He turns around and cups her cheeks before kissing her nose. "I love that you're worried and want to take care of me" he pushes her up against the wall boxing her in placing a hand on either side of her head. "I am so sorry" he whispers kissing her shoulder.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault"

"Please don't hate Charlie or the guys either. They told me to tell you that they were sorry"

She rolls her eyes "They'll have to earn my forgiveness" she says. "Hurting my man like this"

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Your man, huh? Will you nurse me back to health?" he pouts giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

She laughs feeling her heart melt "Of course. Let me finish washing you, I know it's probably killing you to stand"

"It helps that you're in here with me… naked… and wet"

They sneak back out of the showers avoiding anyone seeing them and he goes in his room to change as he goes in hers.

"Oh my gosh, you were just in the shower?" referring to her hair and robe

"Gee what was your first clue?" she jokes.

"Oh my god, did you hear it then?"

"Hear what?"

"There was a guy in the girl's bathroom…with a girl. Angela from down the hall told me. The RA heard too, she is pissed."

"Oh… do they know who?"

"Nope. I guess the RA went in and didn't hear any male talking. So she figured she missed it"

"Oh."

"So have you heard from—" At that moment Christian walks in changed and smelling delicious with his hair still wet from the shower. "Well well well look who is here"

"Kate…" she warns"

"What? He had you so worried"

"It was team stuff" she said

"So you got hazed… sucks. But glad you're okay" She looks back and forth between them taking in their wet appearances when it clicks. "Why Ana Steele, about a month in and you're already breaking the rules" She smiles as she grabs her stuff. "I'm heading to the library. See ya later"

"What was she talking about?"

"Apparently our shower time attracted an audience. It got to my RA and she came to listen, evidently she didn't hear you thank god"

"Shit, we could have gotten in so much trouble"

"Yeah, a man in the girls bathroom or vice versa is a write up… I've never been in trouble before!"

"Ever?" he looks at her with wide eyes.

She shakes her head and climbs back into bed.

"You're a freak"

"Shut up or you can go to your room" she giggles

They climb into bed together and they are both out within minutes. She comes to when she feels a weight on top of her and something nudging her legs open. Her eyes fly open to find Christian entering her.

"Hi" he whispers

"What a wakeup call" she giggles.

"I'm sorry… so sorry" he peppers her face with kisses as he moves in and out of her.

"Stop apologizing, Christian, seriously. You're bugging me" she laughs and then moans when he hits the spot that makes her lose control. He chuckles and begins moving faster. Kissing every area that there is skin. His lips find hers and kisses her like his life depends on it. It's demanding and overwhelming and passionate. She can't recall ever being kissed this way. She locks eyes with his as she runs her hands along his shoulders and throws her arms around his neck. At one point he stops moving and just stares at her. "What?"

He pushes her hair from her face and kisses her forehead "I love you so much" he whispers causing goose bumps to pop up everywhere

"I love you too" she whispers as she feels an explosion that starts in her toes and rips through her. "Fuckkkk Christian" she moans out. He follows soon behind her moaning out her name as he comes. They fall back to sleep and a few hours later he wakes up again.

He brushes his lips over her shoulder and places kisses behind her ear and neck "Mmmm" she moans

"Wake up beautiful"

"No, too sleepy" she tucks her face under his chin

"Okay, you stay but I'm starving I have to get some food"

She pulls out from under him and opens one eye "I'll go with"

"No you stay, and sleep. I'll be right back. I'm just running to the dining hall"

"Will you get me something?"

"Anything"

"Can you get me a turkey sandwich?"

"Of course"

"I like it—"

"I know how you like it baby" he smiles and winks at her and with that he's gone.

**A/N SURPRISE! **** So A & C had a little hiccup! When I was in college I went through this situation all. the. time. My boyfriend was in a frat and went to school 4 hours away from me. Damn high school sweethearts haha. But I definitely lost a lot of sleep in my younger years! Haha I am already working on the next chapter. So it should be up tomorrow! Hope everyone enjoyed their 4****th**** o' July festivities! **


	13. Ana's First Performance

"So how mad was Ana?" Charlie asks as they're preparing for practice on Tuesday.

"Not very, your girlfriend saved my ass by calling her. I didn't have to explain much"

"Would she have believed you if you told her yourself?" 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if Vanessa hadn't have called her and you had to tell her yourself. Would she have believed you or would she have thought you were maybe fucking around on her?"

"She said the thought crossed her mind. I don't know, Ana and I trust each other"

"Well that's good, Vanessa about had a fit last year when they did it to me"

"Last year? But you joined the team as a sophomore"

"Oh yeah… about that. You get it again when you become captain. The seniors rocked the hell out of me" he looks at Christian with a smug grin like "good luck"

_So he thinks I'm good enough to be captain? Nice. I'll be sure to warn Ana when senior year rolls around. _He catches himself and dwells on the words _Ana_ and _senior year_. _I wonder if she thinks we'll still be together too. _"Ana says you all have to earn her forgiveness" he laughs.

"Hmmmm. I'll see what we can come up with. I do like you a lot freshman, and I like your girl. Don't want her to feel uncomfortable coming over here. Especially since the guys want to party with her team again" he laughs. "The social chair hasn't stopped bugging me to talk to you about it"

He laughs "I'll see what I can do"

He's walking back from the boathouse from after practice when his phone rings and he sees that it's Elliott.

"What's up?"

"You still alive?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I figured Ana might have killed you"

"Why?"

"Kate told me about Friday"

"Jesus that girl is chatty… and you're still talking?"

"Yeah man, I like her. Which brings me to my point of calling"

"I don't know if she's fucking anyone else"

"Uh she better not be"

"Oh and you're abstaining down there?"

"Yep, I told you I really like Kate. No one down here is really worth fucking things up for"

"Okay, what's your point of calling?"

"Well I was going to fly her down here sometime in October and I wanted to see if you and Ana wanted to come too?"

"I don't know El, we're both so busy"

"Oh come on, I'm telling you now, so you can coordinate. Just one weekend"

"I'll talk to her"

"Good. Kate is definitely coming, but we both wanted to see if you guys would come"

He hears a noise behind him and hears "I thought I recognized that hot guy in front of me" she giggles.

He immediately smiles "Elliott, I'll call you back" he hangs up and looks her up and down. She's in a tight pair of jogging shorts and a t-shirt and he couldn't recall her looking more beautiful.

"Hi" he leans in to kiss her and grabs her hand. "Aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

"Postponed till tonight. Emma has an exam at 5 and she's cramming." She laughs. "Care to chauffer me?"

He laughs and rolls his eyes as he kisses the side of her head "Hey, so Elliott wants to fly Kate down to Miami to visit"

"Say what now?"

"That's what I said" he laughs

"Sheesh, and I thought we moved fast"

"Well he wants us to come too"

"Really? When? And would you even want to go?"

"Sometime in October. Baby, it's really up to you. I've been enough times that I don't care either way. But it would be fun to see you in a bikini" he laughs.

She twists her face and looks away from him running her fingers through her hair. "Can I think about it?"

"I already know what you're thinking" he stands in front of her and grabs her face.

"You do not" she says rolling her eyes

"Yes I do. You're thinking that we'll see someone I've slept with"

She opens her mouth to protest when he gives her a look. "Oh shut up" she says walking away from him.

He jogs to close the gap between them and grabs her hand. "Did I mention how much I love how well I know you?" He pulls her into a hug and kisses her head. "You're sweaty" 

"Says the man coming back from practice" she says sarcastically. He drops his bag and lifts her into his arms so that they're at eye level.

"Look at me" she avoids his gaze. "Look. At. Me." 

She looks up and he smiles. "I love you"

She smiles back and nods her head. "Fine, just tell me when you can go, and as long as I don't have anything with dance or an exam Monday I'm in" she sighs.

He sits her down and grabs her hand again as they continue walking "Speaking of dance, are you excited for this weekend?"

"Totally! You've never seen me dance before"

"Yes I have" 

"Shaking my ass against you at a party doesn't count"

"Isn't that what you'll be doing anyway?" 

"Hey!" she laughs. "No, jerk we are actual dancers… well not that we won't be shaking our asses at the game but that is different. When we are actually competing its real dancing. Dancing at games is a little different. It's more about being a crowd pleaser than having appropriate form or good technique"

"So what you're saying is I can expect to want to kill every guy in the stands for having a hard-on as he ogles the shit out of my girl"

She laughs and slaps his chest "Oh stop it."

Saturday morning Christian woke up to his very topless girlfriend stretching her hands to the ceiling. Her back was to him as she stared into her closet wearing only a tight pair of spandex shorts. He darted his eyes to Kate's bed because he was absolutely getting ready to pounce on her if she wasn't there. He sees that she's gone and is behind her in an instant.

"What are you doing?" He kisses along her neck and shoulder and pulls on her nipples.

"Hi" she moans as he draws circles on her breasts with his index finger.

"Why don't you have a top on… don't tell me you're that kind of dancer" he teases.

She rolls her eyes and spins around to face him "I just got out of the shower, for your information and I just haven't put a bra on yet. I actually can't even wear a bra with our outfits. The top is tight enough not to need it" she giggles.

"Fuck me" he groans

"No time, sorry"

"Make time"

She looks at the clock in their room. "It's 8:30 the game starts at noon. Besides Kate is only showering, she'll be back"

"Well…" he runs his tongue down her chest taking a nipple into his mouth. "You had to know what me waking up to you without a shirt would do to me" he says sucking hard enough for a substantially sized hickey to begin to form.

"Uhhhh Christian" she moans out. She pulls on his hair bringing his mouth to hers and he kisses her until they both have to stop for air. She is breathing so hard as he picks her up and sits her on her desk moving her laptop to her bed. He pulls her shorts down, spreads her legs and stares at what he is about to devour. She feels her entire body blush at how hard he is staring at her and feels herself moisten with every moment that passes.

"Your pussy is perfect." He finally looks up to make eye contact with her and his eyes are burning with lust. "How fast can you come?" he smirks at her as he raises an eyebrow.

"Depends on how good you are" she smirks back. She barely has the sentence out before he's between her legs. Her hands fly to his hair and she pulls making him moan as his tongue is so far inside of her she can feel it in her throat. _Jesus, this man's tongue, at this rate, I'll give it abouuuut 30 more seconds. _She thinks to herself. He lifts her legs over his shoulder and leans her back a little to put his hands under her behind. She feels his teeth nip her clit and that's all she needs to see a flash of bright light and one of the most intense orgasms she's ever had. She cries out his name and feels her eyes well up. He's still lapping at her and she feels him smile against her when she clenches a little and tries to move out of his grasp.

"Stop moving"

"Too much, Christian! Pleeease!" she cries out

"You're coming again." He kisses her lips before diving in again. "It's the sexiest thing feeling you come when I'm down here."

"But…"

"Hush, you're coming again. And I would hurry, Kate will be back soon" She feels herself building after the intense aftershocks pass and within another minute she's coming even harder than she did the first time. 

"Fuuuuuck" she moans. He kisses up her body and locks eyes with her. He smiles a smug grin and licks her off of his lips. When she finally catches her breath she lunges for him grinding her core into his boxers and kissing him everywhere. After a minute, they hear a knock on the door.

"Are you guys done yet? I want to start drinking for the game come onnnnn" Ana's eyes widen and she throws on a robe as she giggles.

"Yeah, sorry. Come in"

Kate walks in and shakes her head at them "It smells like sex in here" she jokes as she cracks a window.

"Well joke is on you we didn't have sex"

"Well… I didn't" Christian interjects and smacks her butt.

"You two are ridiculous… Hey Christian, do you and Sean want to drink with us before the game?"

"Hey what about me!" Ana whines

"You won't drink before a performance, get out of here" Kate rolls her eyes pulling her hair out of the towel.

"Well I still don't want to be left out. I can hangout I just can't drink" she pouts

Christian smiles at her "Sure, what time do you want to meet up? I think Charlie is having a tailgate. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure that sounds fun!"

He turns his attention to Ana "You too missy. We'll head over in an hour?"

She nods and kisses him and can still taste herself on his mouth which oddly turns her on. She bites her lip and blushes as he leaves.

"What is it about that guy?" she fans herself as she stares at her very flushed face in the mirror.

"I don't know but I heard you come twice in about 3 minutes." She laughs as she sits in front of her mirror plucking her eyebrows.

Her eyes widen "You heard that!?"

"Oh Christiannnn" she moans.

"Shut up!" she giggles as she finishes getting ready.

Christian, Sean, Kate, Ana and a few other girls are heading to the tailgate. As soon as they get there Vanessa runs over to Ana and hugs her.

"HI! I am so glad you're here!" she slurs. "I forgot how much I fucking love vodka. The LSATs suck. Take a shot with me!"

She giggles at her drunkenness "I can't. I'm performing at halftime. Notice my hair and makeup?" she laughs.

"Oh my gosh, you look so pretty! Is this what you guys wear?" she says looking confused by her hoodie and yoga leggings.

"God no, but if I was walking around here in what we're wearing, Christian would have a heart attack." She laughs as she eyes Christian talking to some of the guys.

"Charlie feels soooo bad about last week"

"It's okay. Christian and I are fine" she recalls the morning activities and blushes "actually more than fine"

"Good. You seem like a pretty reasonable girl, I didn't think you would stay mad at him"

Charlie comes over and pulls Ana into a hug lifting her off the ground "No hard feelings?"

She crosses her hands and gives him a fake angry look and then giggles "Yeah it's all good" she smiles.

"Good, shots for the lady"

"Oh no no no. I can't!"

"Why not, it's homecoming for fucks sakes!"

"We're dancing at halftime, I can't be drunk. Well actually" she taps her chin. "I could be, I can do this routine in my sleep but they would probably kill me"

"Oh shit, freshman you're going to have some trouble after the entire male population can see what she can do" he laughs slapping his back

"Don't remind me" he squeezes Ana's hand and she squeezes back.

"Yo, thanks for the beer, but I have to head to the frat tailgate." Sean says as he comes over. Pretty soon it's just Christian and Ana as Kate and the other girls disappeared too.

"It's not that bad I promise" she sits in his lap before kissing his nose.

He rolls his eyes "We'll see. Have you eaten anything this morning, want some?" He asks holding his hot dog in front of her face.

She shakes her head no vigorously "What are you nuts? I'm getting ready to have my stomach completely out the last thing I need is a hot dog. I'll eat after"

She laughs and his eyes darken. He grabs her face to look at him. "I don't want to ever hear you say something like that. You are perfect."

She can literally feel his eyes boring into her and she gulps. "I just meant—"

"Don't Anastasia"

She pouts "Anastasia huh? Am I in trouble?" she flutters her eye lashes at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Yes. I oughta spank you for saying some shit like that"

Her mouth drops open as the area between her legs feel as if it's on fire. "What?" she asks trying to appear affronted.

"You heard me. You need to eat, baby. I mean it"

"I had an apple this morning thank you very much"

"What are you two over there whispering about?" Vanessa interrupts, and Ana mentally thanks her. _Why is he so down my throat right now? Like come on. Has he never heard of a food baby? _She rolls her eyes to herself and goes to move off of his lap but he holds tighter.

"Nothing" Christian laughs

"I swear you two are just sooo fucking cute" she gushes. "Like… you'll totally still be together senior year"

On cue they both blush at being put on the spot and she feels his hand rubbing her back to try and soothe her embarrassment. _Do people forget that we've been together like a month? This is all so freaking fast. I mean so much can happen in four years. So much can happen in four months! _

"I have to go" she says before giving Christian a kiss. "I just got a text from Emma, we're running through the routine a few times and then we're sitting together."

"Can I find you after halftime?"

"You better" she smiles

"I'll be waiting for you… with food" he says sternly

"I'd prefer you were waiting with beer…" she says rolling her eyes.

"I'll have some minis for you!" Vanessa giggles pulling little bottles of rum out of her purse.

"Don't they check your bags when they enter?"

"It's good to have friends in high places Ana, remember that!" she winks.

The halftime show was just what he imagined and now he was hard as a fucking rock. He looked around and saw the look on many of the guy's faces and groaned.

"Your girl… is so hot!" Vanessa shakes her head. "Jesus freshman! She's got moves I've never even seen! Also she's the best thing that ever happened to a crop top. She should totally wear that everyday"

Some of the guys from the team turn to Christian giving him a high five and a bunch of: "Wow" "Way, to go freshman" and "I cannot believe you're tapping that." _I can't believe I am either. Good God. _He adjusts himself and is immediately on the move to look for her feeling like he could devour her the moment he lays eyes on her.

The whole performance she could feel his eyes on her. She wasn't one hundred percent sure where he was sitting as he was holding all of her things including her phone. But she knew. Maybe that was why she bit her lip at certain times. _He is going to attack you, Ana. Thank God. _She giggles to herself.

"YOU WERE SO GOOD!" she hears and turns around to see Kate running towards her. "Oh my God, you're better than you were in high school! Geeze, you attracted a looooot of attention, Steele. Every guy sitting with us thinks you're the best on the team by far. And the hottest" she laughs.

"Shhh don't let Christian hear you say that" she laughs. "But thanks, Kate" as she hugs her.

They pull apart and she sees a guy approach her. "Why don't I know you?"

"Excuse me?"

"My twin brother dates someone on your team, so I sometimes go to parties with him. But I don't know you. Because I would definitely remember you" he says giving her a look that would normally make her swoon. _Where is Christian? _

She grabs Kate's hand to keep her in place sending her a signal not to move and smiles. "I'm a freshman"

"No you're not"

"Actually I am… but I should go, it was nice to meet you"

"Wait! What's your name? What's your rush?"

"Ummm I'm meeting up with my boyfriend"

"Oh you have a boyfriend? What a shame. Well it was nice to meet you, freshman. I'm Andrew, maybe I'll see you around" he winks and then he's gone.

She rolls her eyes and Kate giggles, but it's short lived as her boyfriend's lips are on hers before she can even register that he's in front of her.

"Oooh my cue to leave!" she laughs. "I'll see you back at the dorm, Steele!"

He kisses her so intensely that she feels that he's trying to literally consume her and she forgets momentarily that they're in public. When she hears a few cat calls and "Get a room" she pulls away rubbing her lipstick from his face.

"I knew I was going to have to kill someone" he whispers resting his forehead against hers.

"Sorry"

"Can I get a private performance of that? Naked?"

She laughs loudly and hugs him. "I'm so glad you're here"

"Me too, I already feel like I'm going to be beating guys off of you as it is"

"He got the picture when I said I had a boyfriend"

"Good. Asshole."

She giggles "I love when you get all jealous and possessive"

"You were amazing" he says as they walk back to the stands. "Seriously. Best one out there by far"

"Awww! Thank you, that means a lot that you think so" she says resting her head against his arm.

"Oh I'm not the only one. Vanessa is already clearing her schedule after the LSATs for dance lessons" he laughs.

She laughs "Hey where's my food?" she smirks

"Sorry… I got caught up" he laughs and gives her a look "let's stop and get you something"

"No the concession stand will be a nightmare, can we go like third quarter?"

"You mean like… during the game?" he says staring at her in awe.

"Oh for heaven's sakes, we can go after" she laughs forgetting that she was dating a man that loves football.

"ANAAA oh my god!" Vanessa hugs her the second they get back to the stands. "TEACH ME EVERYTHING!"

She laughs as she downs the first mini she gives her and giggles. "Okay"

"You were so good, your kick was like up here!" She says reaching her hand to the sky. "How do you do that?"

"Practice. Years and years of practice"

"Well it's totally paid off. You've got some serious rhythm, Steele"

"Thanks" she smiles. Christian laughs out loud getting Ana's attention. "What is so funny?" He hands her his phone and she reads a message from Sean. **My guess is you'll need the room after the game? Also, I'm coming to the next dance party with you guys. Jesus Christ dude. Guard that girl with your life until she's out of her uniform haha **

"Tell him I said thank you" she bows

"He's right though. I'm not letting you out of my sight until you're in something more non-descript"

A quarter and a few drinks later Ana was feeling really good. "I'm drunk, I am drunk I am really really drunk" she sings.

"ME TOO!" Vanessa adds.

"Is there any more rum?"

"No" she pouts.

"Christian, can I have some more alcohol?"

He laughs "Baby, I don't have any. And don't you think you've had enough?"

"No way, Jose!" she starts swaying and singing her song to herself again.

He grabs her hand thinking she might fall at any second "How many of those did you drink?"

"Ummm" she looks at her fingers counting and then shrugs. "I dunnooooo"

"Oh shit, you haven't eaten today"

"I had an apple, I told you!"

"And then you burned that off and then some. You have nothing in your stomach. Okay come on"

"No let's wait till the end of the game its fine! She starts singing her song again "It's fine, It's fine, it's really really fine"

He laughs and rubs her back "God you are wasted!"

"I am—wait that doesn't fit in my song" he shakes his head at her and goes back to watching the game.

Harvard kills Brown and the crowd is going absolutely crazy. They're all walking back to the dorm to drink more before going out.

"Come back to the Row house with us! They got a keg" Vanessa urges.

"Yay! Okay" she looks at Christian. "Can we go!?"

"You need some food first." _And I need to fuck you into tomorrow_

"She can eat at the Row house, we'll order something."

"So you guys coming over now?" Charlie asks as he walks over.

"Yes!" Ana says excitedly as her and Vanessa continue to giggle and talk about all the shots they're going to take.

"Well…" he looks at Charlie like _Tell your woman to chill, I need to fuck her. _

Just as Charlie was going to interject, Ana screams. "Shit! I shouldn't be drinking in my uniform. I have to change first!"

_Yes yes yes there is a God. _Christian thinks to himself. Charlie raises his eyebrow at him and smiles.

"I just have to change and then we'll come over. Liiiiike 30 minutes"

Christian has to bite his tongue to prevent him from saying that it definitely won't be 30 minutes. They walk back to the dorm hand in hand Ana singing _Fancy_ to herself.

"You sing when you're drunk"

She laughs "I saw your face when Vanessa invited us over" she shoots him a look.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Like someone had taken away your favorite toy"

"And what toy would that be?"

"Ummm me?" she giggles

He laughs and kisses her temple. "I just need to be inside you before the night starts"

"Okayyyyy if you must"

They're heading into Christian's room when she stops him.

"Wait! I have to pee"

He shoots her a look and then rolls his eyes. "Okay, hurry up" giving her a look that melts her insides.

She runs in the bathroom and goes. She comes out and takes in her appearance. _I am drunk. _She pulls her hair out of her ponytail and takes out the bobby pins and it falls down in waves. Her eye makeup still looks heavy but she'll go with it. She wipes off the remainder of her lipstick and makes a kissy face in the mirror. _Oh making faces in the mirror, yep Ana you are drunk. _She giggles and walks down the hall and into Christian's room. The lights are off the only light coming from around the shades covering his window.

"Took you long enough" he whispers.

She turns the light on to see him lying on his back completely naked. She bites her lip and smiles. "Sorry"

"Come here"

She turns the light back off and sheds her clothing as she walks to his bed climbing into it. She expects one of his earth shattering kisses and is shocked that he is sliding into her from behind before she can think about it. She jolts forward as she gets on her hands and knees.

"Fuck Ana, you have no idea how long I've been thinking about this" He's pounding into her so hard and so fast that his balls are hitting her clit with every thrust.

"Ughhh harder, Christian. Pleeeease harder" she feels the coil about to snap and she tries to hold off but this man is seriously a sex God. _Is this what all the fuss is about? _"Christian I'm going to come" she whimpers.

"Me too baby, I'm right there with you" His final thrust has her screaming his name so loud he knows that the entire floor heard it. He follows after her and collapses on top of her. After a moment he moves his weight off of her as he kisses her shoulder and down her back. They lay in post orgasmic bliss before both of their phones start going off with various messages of "It's been longer than 30 minutes" and "Stop fucking and come drink." She pulls on shorts and a Harvard T-shirt as everyone is still in their clothes from the game and pulls her hair back into a ponytail. They grab a cab to the Row House and are awaited by more booze.

"What took you!" Vanessa yells.

"What do you think?" she smiles and looks at Christian who is already being pressured into a keg stand. She walks over and looks at it and them. "What do you have to do?" she asks.

"You've never seen a keg stand?"

"Ummm maybe in a movie. Never in real life?"

"Watch and learn" Christian does one for 21 seconds before stopping.

"I wanna try! I wanna try!" she squeals as she jumps up and down.

"You sure, babe? You're already pretty drunk"

"Just don't let me fall, okay?"

"Of course not." Charlie and Christian lift her up and she goes for 23 seconds before she stops and they put her down. "Wooooo! I went longer than you!" she giggles and Christian shakes his head. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah" she rubs her butt against his and laughs.

"You gonna let her show you up, freshman?"

"Let's play flip cup!" Vanessa comes over with a stack of solo cups.

"Oh, can we go to Emma's at some point tonight? She's having a party, and I told her I would come"

"Of course baby. By the way, I can't believe you went 23 seconds, wow"

"I'm very competitive" she giggles.

After a few rounds of flip cup, everyone was pretty drunk and Ana had texted Emma if she could bring some of the guys from the Row house with her. An hour later Christian, Ana and 8 other people including Charlie and Vanessa are hiking to Emma's. When they walk in they're immediately hit with loud music, the smell of weed and alcohol everywhere.

"I cannot belieeeeve how good today went" the VP stumbles toward her in a tight mini skirt and strapless top. "Ana, you're fucking unbelievable, I'm so glad you're on the team."

"Thanks Liz! Liz this is my boyfriend, Christian. Christian this is the vice president."

"Oh he's hot. Good job, A." She turns to him and whispers loud enough for Ana to hear "Keep an eye on her, this place is a madhouse tonight" he grips her hand tighter as he shoots a text to Sean that they were at Emma's if he wanted to come.

**Fuck yeah. Leaving the house now. Shoot me the address.**

After a few more shots, Sean texts Christian that he's outside.

"I'm going to go get Sean, stay with Charlie and Vanessa, okay?"

Ana is completely hammered at this point and laughs "Okayyyyy. I'll be fine, oh wait! Kate just texted back that she's almost here, will you wait for her?"

"Yeah, tell her I'm out front"

"Thank you!" she grabs his face and plants a wet one on him.

He grabs her face and whispers in her ear "You are going to be the death of me Anastasia Steele"

She smiles as she sips her beer. Vanessa and Charlie are drunk as well in their own little world so they don't notice the guy moving towards her.

"Freshman. We meet again"

"Hi!" she smiles probably more enthusiastically than she should of. But she was drunk and he knew she had a boyfriend; maybe he was just being friendly?

"Why are you all alone?"

"I'm not alone" she turns around to see Vanessa and Charlie on the dance floor grinding pretty hard.

"Well I wasn't." she laughs "My boyfriend is outside getting our roommates and all my friends are dancing"

"Ah, the boyfriend again"

"Yes, I told you that I have one"

"And yet, he's never around"

"He's always around"

"You should be dancing too. You're very good at it"

"Thanks" she smiles.

"Want to dance?"

"Ummm no thank you. My boyfriend should be back soon" at this point she's feeling very nervous and too drunk to know what to do about it which is a dangerous combination.

"Oh come on, one dance"

"No"

"Well maybe you shouldn't look like such a whore when you dance if you didn't want to attract any attention. Just a heads up, dancers are not the kind of girls Harvard guys take home to mom"

Her mouth drops open and tears form in her eyes as he disappears from her sight.

"Banana!" she hears.

"Where's Christian?" she feels the floodgates about to open and knows that she needs him. 

"Outside waiting for Kate, but he wanted to make sure you were okay. You don't look okay" he says taking in her teary eyes. She feels the dam burst and she's sobbing into his chest.

"Hey hey hey! Why the tears, you should be so happy! You looked great out there, everyone says so"

She pulls her face out of his chest. "I looked like a whore"

"What? Says who? You looked awesome" She wipes her tears and sighs as new ones form immediately. "Banana…hey come on stop crying. You know that is just going to make Christian want to kill someone"

"I know" she wipes at her eyes. "Better?"

"Your eyes are still a little red, but maybe he won't notice"

She nods knowing very well that he _would_ notice. Kate bolts over to her and hugs her and she's thankful that it will keep his attention off of her for a minute. He feels her behind her and sees him handing Kate a beer to keep her busy before turning her to face him. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't do that, Ana. Why were you crying?" 

"Did Sean rat me out?"

"Yes"

She glares at Sean and he shrugs and mouths "Sorry" as him and some random girl continue to dance.

"Some guy… the guy from earlier actually. He—"

"What did he do?" He feels his blood starting to boil that anyone messed with her. Enough to make her cry at that.

"He said… well he asked me to dance and I said no, and he was pretty persistent and I kept saying no and then he told me that maybe I shouldn't dance like such a whore if I didn't want to attract any attention and that guys don't introduce girls like dancers to their mothers…" she can't make eye contact with him as she's so humiliated. He feels a hand on her face lifting her to meet his gaze and then they're on the move. He approaches Emma in the kitchen and asks if they can use her room.

"Sure!" she giggles. "Wrap it up!" she calls after them but they're already on the stairs.

"I don't want to have sex right now Christian… I just…" they are in the room and he slams the door behind them.

"That guy is an asshole. And I knew if we stayed down there I would hunt him down. I somewhat remember what he looks like" She swallows and nods.

"I'm just drunk and emotional; it's not a big deal. It happens when I drink too much, I'm sorry"

"It is a big deal, Ana". He gets on his knees in front of her so that they will be at eye level as she's sitting in a chair. "Huge deal. I can't wait to introduce you to my mother."

"Really?"

"Yes, Elliott ratted me out" he laughs. "So then I told her about you"

"What did you tell her?"

"That I met the most beautiful girl in my first week of college. That she keeps me in line, and makes me coffee when I'm exhausted, pulled an all-nighter with me when I was studying for the world's hardest exam, takes banging notes so I don't have to in the class we have together and taught me how to do laundry… that she has beautiful blue eyes, and a smile that lights up my entire world. That she makes me laugh harder than anyone I know, and when I'm in the room with her she's the only person I see. That I would do anything to protect her and that I love her."

"You told her that you love me?"

"Well I do" he smirks as he rubs her arms up and down

"Christian" she rubs her hand down his face.

"So see? That guy is an asshole, because you're absolutely coming home to meet my mother. Thanksgiving in fact, if you want."

She opens her mouth to say something but she just starts crying and lunges into his arms. "I love you too"

"You are the furthest thing from a whore. You didn't look like one today either. What a fucking dick" he rolls his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. "You looked beautiful and he was just pissed that you turned him down."

"Can we go?"

"You want to?"

"Yes."

They head downstairs to say goodbye under the allusion that Ana was really drunk. And she was but truthfully she just wasn't in the mood. Sean and Kate decided to stay and would leave later; Charlie and Vanessa left to go home and everyone else was doing their own thing. She pulls on his t-shirt and climbs into her bed leaning against his chest as he's propped up against her headboard. She buries in his neck and breathes deeply. "What would I do without you?"

He rubs her back and chuckles "I ask myself that all the time"

She rubs her hand up and down his chest before cupping his face and bringing his lips to hers and kissing him lightly. She sucks his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbles causing him to groan.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ana?"

"Yeah like _you_ really need seducing" she giggles.

"I didn't think you would be in the mood for sex"

"I'm always in the mood for _you_, Christian"

**A/N so a lot happened in this chapter! I wanted to keep going but I'm going to skip ahead a few weeks to a wild weekend in Miami and I wanted to start that ;) (Someone suggested that I should write about a jealous Ana meeting one of Christian's fuck buddies) ya never knowww! hehe Yes I will do a Thanksgiving chapter when they're home in Seattle, and yes Nate will make another appearance! I haven't decided if we'll see Andrew again. I might have to make him a TA or something somewhere down the line just for shits and giggles. Alrighty, next up **_**"I'm going to Miamiiiiii" **_**Let me know your thoughts on the chapter! **

**PS, drunk Ana is probably my favorite thing to write, probably because it's loosely based off of myself in college and I find it hilarious. Yes I did do a 23 second keg stand my first time out the gate, merely because I wanted to beat the guy before me! Haha **


	14. Miami!

"I have to tell my dad about Christian" Ana sighs as she closes her textbook and looks over at Kate who is reading as well.

"WHAT!? You haven't told him?" she exclaims jumping off of her bed and running to sit next to her.

"No… I.. and now we are leaving the state… I have to tell my dad"

"Why haven't you told him?"

"I don't know… he went so crazy over what happened with Nate. I'm his daughter, he's overprotective. I just…I don't know Kate!"

"The guy told his mother he loves you and you can't tell your dad he exists?"

"Way to make me feel like shit, Kate. It's not like I'm hiding him, I just know my dad"

"Well we're leaving for Miami in like 3 days. It might be time to drop him a line" she rolls her eyes.

"I know… a trip I'm less than thrilled to be going on by the way"

"Oh stop it, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah until I run into a girl Christian has fucked and I want to rip her hair out. Add alcohol into the mix and I really will be calling my dad to bail my ass out of a Florida jail"

"You're being dramatic"

"And I don't know how you're so excited. Elliott has probably fucked half of the Miami population"

"Thanks" she rolls her eyes. "I don't know Steele; he has made me feel really comfortable about coming. He's even taking me out on his boat, just me and him! They have a boat can you believe it!"

"I believe it" she mutters to herself.

"I guess… Elliott and I aren't in love. I mean he hasn't slept with anyone since he met me, so he says. And I believe him. I guess it's different. I understand your apprehension because you and Christian are damn near married at this point."

She rolls her eyes and walks out of her room and outside. She starts pacing in the courtyard as she thinks about calling her dad. _Now or never, Steele. Hop to it. _

"Annie!"

"Hi dad!"

"How's it going, how's school?"

"Same as when I talked to you on Sunday daddy" she giggles.

"Good. Glad to hear it, you okay? Do you need anything?"

_Yes, your approval. Desperately. _"Umm no, I'm okay"

"Well what's on your mind, I hear you dancing around something"

"Well…"

"Spill it, kiddo"

She looks up to see her devastatingly handsome boyfriend walking towards her and her eyes widen, she puts her finger to her lips and shakes her head but he seems to not care and is still moving like a man on a mission towards her.

"One second, dad" she mutes her phone just in time for his lips to be on hers.

"Fuck, I've missed these lips all day." He says between kisses. She giggles and pulls away.

"I've missed yours too, but I'm on the phone with my dad. Give me a little, okay?"

He nods and pecks her cheek before heading inside. _Phew. _

"Sorry daddy"

"Okay, so what's up?"

"Well… ummm I met someone"

"Oh?"

"He's fantastic, dad. I can't wait for you to meet him"

"I see"

"Dad, please just… I need for you to give him a chance, I love him"

"LOVE? Ana, you've been in college what, two minutes?"

"Almost two months, actually"

"You know what I mean, Ana. When did you meet him?"

"The day I moved in actually… he's my neighbor"

"Oh good God. I knew I didn't want you living in a co-ed dorm"

"Daddy, it's not like that. We just… I… I think he's the one"

"Ana, you thought Nate was the one and you saw how that blew up"

She's silent and he knows he crossed a line "Dammit, Annie, I'm sorry. I just worry about you. You're so trusting and I just don't want you to get hurt again"

"I know daddy and I love you for that, but I need you to trust me. Once you meet Christian, you'll understand. He actually met Nate."

"What?"

"Yeah… he flew out here to try and get me back"

"Son of a bitch. I thought I made myself pretty damn clear"

"I guess not… anyway Christian punched him"

"Well I'm liking him a little better now"

She giggles "He's… very protective of me, dad. He would never hurt me"

"Well I suppose I'll just have to meet this Christian that has my daughter so smitten"

"You'll really like him."

"Well, if you like him I like him."

She's silent and he picks up on it "What else, young lady"

"Well… ummm so his brother came to visit and he and Kate really hit it off so he invited her to come to visit him. And wants Christian and me to come too… so…"

"And just where does this brother live?"

"Ummm"

"Anastasia" he says sternly

"Florida?"

"FLORIDA!"

"Dad, it's just for the weekend"

"Ana, I haven't met this guy or his brother and—"

"But you've met Kate!"

"You're not helping your case, Ana" he warns

"Okay, you've met me!"

He's silent and then he sighs "You're right"

"When have I given you a reason not to trust me?"

"It's not about trust, Ana. I do trust you. Sometimes I don't always trust your judgment. I'm worried you'll get down there and something will happen and you'll be stranded. And then I'll have to kill someone. This isn't like in Seattle when I could just come pick you up if you felt uncomfortable. You're across the country"

"How is this different than college?"

"Well for one you have a safe place to stay, and I know that"

"I will in Florida"

He sighs "Well Ana you're an adult now, and part of being an adult means making mistakes and learning from them. Maybe this isn't a mistake but… wait just how are you paying for a plane ticket to Florida?"

"Oh Christian paid for it"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah… he sort of… comes from… money"

"Ah, I see"

"Dad, I know what you're thinking, but I promise when you meet him over Thanksgiving break you will love him!"

"Wait… what? He's coming home with you?"

"Oh yeah… about that. He actually lives in Seattle. How crazy, right?"

"Wow, that is crazy. Well I am looking forward to meeting this Christian... Now Ana, you call me the second you land do you understand me?"

"Yes, dad"

"Alright, well I love you kiddo"

"I love you too"

She hangs up and lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She knocks on Christian's door when she gets inside. He grabs her hand and yanks her in cupping her face.

"Hi beautiful"

"Hi" she smiles at him

"How's your dad?"

"Good… I had to tell him about Miami. He was skeptical but…"

"You told him I would be there to keep you out of trouble?" he chuckles

"Wellllll that might have worked if… he knew you existed"

"You hadn't told him"

"No"

"Why?"

"It's not you… I swear. It's just how everything went down with Nate. My dad was… probably a little too involved with what was going on."

"I see"

She grabs his face to look at her "Hey. I told him how much I love you and that you were nothing like Nate… he wants to meet you"

"So he's okay with you going to Miami?"

"Yeah, he'll probably kill you if anything happens to me though" she giggles

"I would never"

"I know" she smiles "I have to get to practice."

"Want me to take you?"

"Nope, Emma is picking me up. Thanks though." She plants a kiss on him and then she's gone.

Once she's gone he picks up the phone immediately.

"We need to talk"

"Little brooooski, can't wait till your asses get down here. It's supposed to be sunny and 80 all weekend"

"Great, listen. We need to talk"

"About what"

"Keeping Lauren away from me"

"Oh please… and just Lauren? I seem to recall a Chloe and an Amanda" he laughs

"Yes them too, but I only think Lauren would be a problem. I hooked up with her more than once and we texted a little back and forth when I went back to Seattle."

"Say what? I didn't know that… well look I think Lauren is seeing someone now anyway"

"You still talk to her?"

"I see her every once in a while"

"Well can we not. I don't want Ana to be uncomfortable. She's already wary about coming"

"Why?"

"Because she knows I've hooked up with girls down there"

"Why does she know that?"

"I don't know we were talking about how many people we slept with and—"

"WHOAAA red flag! You don't do that. And if you do, you downplay. Always downplay"

"E, I'm at 6. Well now 7 with Ana. I don't know really know how to downplay it"

"Oh that's it? I could have sworn you hooked up with more"

"No, so can you just… keep them away from us, got it?"

"Alright man, don't want to cause any problems for you and the Mrs."

"Shut up" he laughs. "Thanks though"

"So you guys will be here by two?"

"Yep we're leaving right after my class."

"Sweet, can't wait. I'll pick you guys up at the airport"

"Great"

"Laters"

Friday was there before they knew it and Sean was driving them to the airport.

"Now children, I want everyone to behave" Sean jokes from the front seat.

"Yes dad!" Ana chirps from the backseat.

"I want you all to mind your manners, and be sure to not drink too much"

"Boooooo" Kate yells.

"Last time I checked you are not 21; do not make me come down there to bail you out of jail" he stares Kate down in the rearview mirror.

"Yes sir" Kate salutes.

He laughs "Alright you guys have fun"

"Thanks for the ride Sean. Don't tear up the room while I'm gone" Christian says getting out of the car.

"Don't worry I'll only have a girl or five over" he winks.

He laughs "You know where I keep condoms"

"Yeah not like you mother fuckers use them. Lucky bastard"

He rolls his eyes and laughs "You know what time to pick us up Sunday?"

"Yes, for the thousandth time, I'll be here"

They're sitting on the plane with Kate next to the window and Ana in the middle.

"We're almost ready" she giggles as she looks out the window.

Ana reaches over and closes the shade and closes her eyes as she breathes in and out

"You're soooo dramatic, Ana"

"Shut up, Katherine. You know I don't like flying"

"We're going to Miami" she starts singing to herself.

"Stop talking." She looks at Christian "Make her stop talking"

"She's such a baby!"

"Am not!"

"Lucy, Ethel. Pipe down." He jokes. "I'm not listening to you two argue the whole way down"

"She started it!" they both say at the same time.

"Fuck I need alcohol" he groans.

"Ooh me too!" Kate says.

"Neither of you are 21, hush!" She grips the arm rest as they start to move.

"Baby everything is going to be okay" he strokes her face "Just breathe in and out" They start to taxi onto the field and pretty soon they are moving faster and then in the air. He could sense she was holding her breath as they got in the air. He feels the plane drop a little and he felt her finger nails in his skin and sees her knuckles turn white around the arm rest. "Keep breathing" She shakes her head no as she's no longer squeezing her eyes shut, but they are still closed. "You're doing so well" he says tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

She lets the breath go that she was holding. "Are we there yet?" She feels the plane drop again and squeezes her eyes shut.

"Not quite" he answers.

She nods and lets go of his hand as she feels them start to level off. She opens her eyes just in time for a tear to go streaming down her face.

"Oh shit... Ana" He wipes her tears. "Hey look at me everything is going to be fine okay?" He puts the arm rest up and pulls her into his chest and strokes her back. He hears her sniffle into his chest and he kisses her head. "I love you" he whispers.

She looks up to rub her nose with his "I love you too"

They land in Miami and immediately Kate and Ana shed their sweats and hoodies.

"God it's so hot here!" The three of them head to get their bags and Kate's eyes light up when she sees Elliott standing by baggage claim. She sprints to him and drops her purse as she jumps into his arms. "I missed you" she whispers wrapping her legs around him.

"Fuck I missed you too" he kisses her deeply until Christian and Ana clear their throats.

"Bro, Ana! So glad you guys are here"

Kate climbs out of his arms and he grabs her hand. When they turn their backs Christian and Ana exchange a look like "_are they for real?_" They exchange a laugh and follow behind them.

Elliott's place is gorgeous. A mile from the beach with a pool in his backyard. "How in the hell do you get any work done here?" Ana asks. "This place is badass!"

"It's hard" he laughs

"How often do you go to the beach?"

"Tooooo fucking often"

"So ummm guys, the guest room is on the left, I'm going to give Kate a ummm… tour" he says as she giggles and they disappear into his bedroom.

"Wanna get in the pool?" she asks.

"Sex first"

"Was that even a question?" she giggles as he chases her into the guest room.

She's got her feet in the pool as she's reading when she feels a splash in her direction.

"Hey!" she giggles

"Get in"

"But I should finish this chapter; you told me I would have soooome time to study"

"Yes and that time isn't now"

She tosses her book on the lounger and sighs "Fine." She gets in the water and swims over to him climbing up his body and putting her arms around his neck.

"I'm fucking you in this pool before the weekend is over" he whispers in her ear as he draws circles on her back.

"Mmmm I'm game. But Elliott has roommates"

"We'll figure it out"

They spend the rest of the day relaxing and then go out to dinner at a local restaurant. Elliott was having a party the following night but one of his friends was having one that night that they decided to go to. Truth be told, Ana was more than a little worried about running into any of Christian's "friends" but after a few shots of tequila the worry seemed to melt away.

"Mmmm you are so hot" Ana whispers in his ear as he takes his shot. He smiles down at her and kisses her lightly. "I love you. I don't know why I was so worried" she giggles.

"See? I told you it would be fine" he whispers back to her.

"Fuck I am horny" he whips his head to look at her with wide eyes.

"You are insatiable" he backs her into a corner out of sight from the rest of the party and kisses her deeply. She moans out his name as his hand makes his way under her dress and into her panties. "Jesus Ana, your panties are soaked." Right on cue she blushes and it makes his dick spring to life. "What have you been thinking about?"

"You"

"Mmmmhm what about me?" he says nibbling on her ear.

"You fucking me until I can't stand"

"Anything else?"

"Yes"

"Like?"

"Me… sucking… ahh" she feels him bite down on her shoulder. "… your huge dick"

He pulls away from her and looks at her in awe he had never heard her talk like that before and it turned him the hell on. "Why Anastasia Steele"

"Yes?" she smiles innocently.

"I can't wait to get you naked" he whispers in her ear.

"What's stopping you?"

"Because I don't suspect these bathrooms are very clean" he scrunches his nose. "We do it at Charlie's because I know him… and Vanessa keeps it spic and span" he laughs.

"Fiiiine"

Kate finds them and grabs her hand "I have to talk to you" she yanks hard. "_Alone_"

"But—" This is what she didn't want. What she was afraid of. Being separated from Christian. She looks back at him and frowns.

"I'll wait here for you" he yells towards her

"Promise?" she mouths

He nods and she smiles and holds up her hand to indicate 5 minutes.

"Where's Elliott?" Ana asks

"Playing beer pong. Listen Ana… don't freak out"

"I'm not freaking out"

"Someone is _here_"

"Who?"

"Someone Christian slept with"

Her entire body tenses and she feels the color leave her face "And you thought the best thing for you to do was to drag me away from him!? And how do you even know?"

"I heard them talking"

"Them?"

"Oh yes… apparently there are two of them… at the same time. If you catch my drift"

She feels herself getting ready to throw up "I need to sit down" she says feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"Hey, stop it. It's okay. I just… I set them straight."

"What did you say? What did they say?"

"They just said they heard he was in town but then saw you and was wondering who you were. I turned around and told them you were his girlfriend and that I would kick the shit out of both of them if they went near either of you. Then I told Elliott, and I think he's trying to get them out"

She stares at her for a second "A threesome though?"

"It's just what I heard… maybe it was just them both in the same night? I'm not really sure. But they both seemed very knowledgeable on each other's experiences. Kinda gross though. I mean he was a senior in high school and they were juniors"

"Stop talking. I want to get back to Christian"

**Meanwhile- **

"I thought I recognized you" she laughs as she moves closer to him. "But I didn't think that was possible as I didn't even know you were coming to town. I thought you would have texted me" she smiles.

He immediately tenses "Lauren… wh—what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I go to school here silly" she giggles. "What are _youuu_ doing here?"

"I'm here with my girlfriend. Ana. My _girlfriend_."

"My oh my, The Grey brothers really are locked down. I thought I had to see it to believe it. Kate is adorable. A little young for El, but okay. But you… who is this girl that has you so smitten?"

"I'm in love with her Lauren, so just… I have to go"

"So I don't get to meet her?"

"No. You don't"

"Oh come on, we can compare notes" she giggles.

"Stay away from her Lauren, I mean it" He walks away from her anxious to get to Ana and get the hell out of there.

If like a scene from a movie Ana finally makes her way back to where they were in the kitchen and doesn't see him.

**Where are you? **She texts him and feels herself getting frantic already when she sees a pretty tall brunette approach her.

"You look lost, are you looking for someone?"

"I'm not lost exactly" she laughs nervously. "Just looking for my boyfriend"

"Ah, well I'm sure he's around here somewhere"

"I left him here, he said he would wait. I was gone like 5 minutes" she rolls her eyes.

She cocks her head to the side "Are you Ana?"

She feels her palms start to sweat and knows that this is not about to be a friendly conversation. "Yes, why?"

"Oh my gosh! Hi! I'm Lauren. You are so cute!"

"Uhh… thanks?"

"When Christian said he was here with his girlfriend, I knew I had to meet you. I mean he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea after what we had going on. But you are so adorable!" she gushes over-enthusiastically

She feels her mouth go dry and backs up a little. "You saw Christian?"

"Yes, he just left to look for you, I think! I am really happy for him. You are one lucky girl, the things that man can do" she giggles.

She feels something inside her snap and she knows that this bitch is not being genuine. "Fuck you"

"Excuse me?" she says secretly happy that she struck a nerve

"Stay the fuck away from Christian"

"Funny. He is the one who had trouble staying away from me, sweetheart"

"Go to hell bitch" and with that she's gone tearing through the crowd and out the front door before she can think. _A threesome, this girl Lauren… like what the fuck. _

She realizes she's been gripping her phone tightly and sees a text from Kate and Christian.

**I'm with Kate, where are you? **

**Steele, where are you?!**

She ignores them both and opts to call someone who always knows what to do.

"ANA! How is Miami?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope, studying"

And immediately she's sobbing "I hate it here. I'm at a party and I've just run into a girl Christian fucked and apparently there are two more running around that he had a threesome with. What the fuck am I doing here, Vanessa?"

"Shit. Where's Christian?"

"I don't know, inside with Kate."

"Okay, start over, what happened" She tells her the story and Vanessa sighs. "She's just trying to get in your head"

"It worked"

"You can't let her. She's a stupid jealous bitch. You need to march your ass back in there, get your man and leave."

"But"

"Ana Steele. Don't make me come down there, because I'll turn that entire place out"

She giggles through her tears "I know"

"Now go inside, get Christian and go back to Elliott's. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And do not argue with him at the party, you don't want to be that girl. As a matter of fact, go in there plant a large obvious over the top kiss on him, grab his hand and walk out with your head held high. Let him have it when you get home"

"Okay"

"Call me when you get home"

"I love you girl, it's going to be fine. Christian worships you"

She sighs "I know"

She looks at her phone when she gets off and sees more texts and calls that she ignored while they were on the phone.

**-Ana baby, talk to me. I didn't know any of them would be here, I swear. **

**-I'm with Kate, right where you guys were. I don't want to move because I feel like you'll come back here. Right? **

**- I love you. I'm sorry **

She walks inside and immediately spots Kate and Christian. She ignores what Kate is trying to say and grabs his face crushing his lips to hers. He moans into her mouth and she takes the opportunity to touch his tongue with hers. This goes on for about a minute when she pulls apart leaving them breathless.

"Baby, I'm so—"

"Shh" she says putting a finger to his lips. "Let's go" she says grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door.

Kate watches in shock as the scene before her unfolds. She happens to catch the eye of the two girls she heard talking and she smirks. She smiles to herself and pulls out her phone to text Ana before heading back to the table to see Elliott.

**You go girl ;) **

The walk home is tense and he is terrified at what she's going to say.

"Please say something" he begs

Silence

"Ana, please"

Silence

He stops and puts his hands on her face "Look at me" she looks up. "I… They don't mean anything Ana, you know that"

"I know"

"Then why aren't you talking to me? Why are you so mad?"

"Because I've got Kate talking to me about some fucking threesome you had and then I have Lauren telling me how lucky I am because everything you can do in bed or some shit like that. I didn't even want to come! To Miami, to this party. But you and Kate begged me. And me being the person who has to fucking please _everyone_ agreed to it. I knew it. I FUCKING KNEW IT. So you want to know why I am so mad? Because you don't have enough fucking common sense to KNOW that maybe I shouldn't take my girlfriend to a party where all of my fucking whores will be. You completely COMPLETELY shut me out the second you saw Nate. And he wasn't some girl I got off the street as I passed through town. He barely even got my name out before I was dragging you upstairs to see if you were okay. I would NEVER put you in a situation like this. Like the situation you put me in tonight. It's bullshit and you know it" at this point she's screaming and she's too angry at herself and him to cry.

He had never seen her so angry before. He watched her look like she could cry at any minute but felt like he couldn't move from his spot. "Ana" he chokes out feeling like he could cry himself.

She backs up when he takes a step towards her. "No. You can't just kiss me and think that this will all go away"

"I love you"

"I know"

"I'm sorry"

"I know that too"

"What can I do?"

She sits on the curb and sighs "Nothing"

He sits next to her and hesitates but eventually puts an arm around her and kisses her head. "Please tell me this isn't over"

"It's not over" she whispers. "I know this isn't necessarily your fault, I'm sorry I blamed you. I just—a threesome?"

He starts to say something and she puts her hands up "Toooo much information. I don't want to know"

"If it's any consolation, I have no recollection of it"

"It's not"

"I had no idea any of them would be there… I warned Elliott to make sure they weren't around. Baby I'm so sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore" she sighs

His phone beeps indicating a text. _Unknown number? _He opens it and immediately feels nauseous.

**Sorry if I got you in trouble with your girlfriend, it was good seeing you as always ;) Xx-Lauren**

He hears movement next to him and sees that she's up and walking away.

"Ana"

"Don't" he can practically see the green on her skin.

"She's had my number since before, it's not like I gave it to her tonight… Ana..."

"Stop talking"

"Please don't hate me"

Silence. They get back to the room and she pulls off her clothes and pulls his t-shirt on before sliding into bed. He's hesitant on whether or not he should climb in with her.

"Are you coming to bed or not?" she snaps.

He sighs and climbs into bed with her wary of whether he should touch her. She turns to face him and he flinches slightly but softens when he sees she's been crying.

"I'm jealous, okay? If there was even any question." He starts to say something back but she puts a hand up. "I _hate _feeling jealous. I hate feeling like this. And a part of me hates you for bringing me back here again. I've been here and… it sucks. It hurts, Christian… And they're older and clearly more experienced than me and—"

He's stunned that she's opened up so much. "First of all, you have nothing to be jealous of. I love you. Only you… it's only _ever_ been you. These girls… it was stupid and meaningless and I wish they didn't happen because it's fucking things up between you and me and I hate all of them for it. Secondly, I love our sex life if I don't say enough. I didn't think I had to say it the way I'm on top of you 24/7 but let's be clear. You, Ana Steele are the best sex of my life. Do I need to say it again?"

"No" she says quietly.

"Good"

"You think I have prudish tendencies though"

"Ooookay, that was a joke. Baby" he strokes her hair and pulls her into his chest. "I'm sorry I said that, it was insensitive"

"It didn't bother me until now." She sits up and sighs running a hand through her hair as she turns on the lamp next to the bed. "I love you. Sometimes it scares me how much I love you… how hard and how fast I fell in love with you. And then we come here and… I'm not necessarily threatened because I know you love me but it doesn't feel particularly good to meet these girls that you've been with. And aren't exactly tactful about it. I mean Lauren… whatever she was a bitch and wanted to get under my skin. But the two that were blatantly talking about it loud enough for Kate to hear? Like real class acts, Christian."

He puts a hand on his face "What do you want me to say, Ana? Like you're yelling at me about my past, a very drunken past, I might add and I get it Lauren was a bitch to you. But making me feel like shit over it isn't going to make you feel any better"

"It might" she mutters

"Okay. Look I've apologized many times, what do you want me to do? I will do anything to make things right between us"

She's silent for a minute "She's not even pretty"

"That's mature"

"Oh you disagree?"

"Now you're just trying to start a fight"

"You still haven't answered"

"No, Ana I do not disagree"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it"

"I mean it"

"Whatever."

"I'm going downstairs to raid Elliott's fridge" and he's gone before she can reply.

About 20 minutes go by and she expects that he would be back by now. _I just want to kiss and makeup. But you're too fucking stubborn Ana. He apologized a million times and at one point you probably could have gotten a car out of him or some jewelry at the rate he was begging for forgiveness. But you just haaaad to go too far. _

She walks downstairs and hears the TV on and sees her boyfriend on the couch in the living room mindlessly watching something while eating some leftover pizza.

"Can I have some?" she asks quietly

He holds it out to her without looking at her and she sits next to him and tucks her legs under her bottom. She takes the remote from him and mutes the TV

"I don't want to fight anymore Ana"

"Me either" she says feeling tears well in her eyes.

He turns to look at her feels his heart melt a little. He grabs her face and brings her lips to his "I love you" he whispers between kisses.

"I love you more" she whispers back as they are shedding clothes at a frantic pace. The kisses are desperate, needy, and full of love. Every time he kisses her she feels a new level of passion and excitement. But this was different. Their kisses said everything they were feeling _"I'm sorry" "You're the only one for me" "I love you" _He's sliding into her devastatingly slow and she moans beneath him to go faster.

"No. I need you to feel this. Feel _me. _You have to know that you're the only woman I've ever made love to" he cups her cheek as he enters her inch by inch. She's clawing at his back feeling a new sense of passion that she had never felt. She throws her head back as he pounds into her going deeper with every thrust.

"Fuck" he runs his tongue from behind her ear down her neck as she moans out his name. He is mildly aware that someone could come in at any moment but he didn't care. All he could see was this insanely sexy woman writhing beneath him. "Look at me"

She looks up and feels his eyes burning into her "Yours" he whispers as he grabs her hand and places it over his heart.

Her breath gets caught in her throat at the gesture "Yours" she whispers back as she does the same thing to him.

**A/N Such a sad chapter to write! I hate girls. Haha. I really just wanted to have her give Lauren one good punch but I didn't want to get too crazy. Next chapter will be another outtake as I need some happy after this one! And then the chapter after will be the rest of the Miami trip. **


	15. College Neighbors Outtake Part 3

After a night of making love till the wee hours of the morning, Ana wakes up with a smile on her face but is deliciously sore. She reaches for her the man that has spent the last 4 years beside her in every sense of the word but is met with cool sheets instead. She sits up in bed and looks at her phone. _7 am better get a move on it. _

She throws on his t-shirt and shorts and walks downstairs and is immediately met with loud noises and talking. She walks downstairs to see Kate, Elliott, Mia, Sean, Angela, the seniors from the Rowing team and the seniors from her dance team drinking mimosas and eating breakfast.

"Oh just come over and eat my food why don't you?"

"There's sleeping beauty!" Kate jokes. "I didn't think you would ever get up… I guess after the night you had I wouldn't be able to get up either" she laughs

"Ew! Sister in the room here!" Mia whines.

"Ohhhh Christian harder!" Elliott mimics as Mia puts her hands over her ears.

"Ooookay. It is too early for this. If you're going to get on me I'm going to need coffee and a mimosa in that order. But speaking of Christian, where is he?"

"Haven't you had enough?" Kate laughs

"Oh my God" she rolls her eyes and pours herself some coffee and grabs a strip of bacon.

"Can you believe we're freaking graduating today?" Kate asks. "Like it seems like just yesterday we just got here."

Ana hops on her counter and sighs "I really can't believe it"

"I can't believe you're moving to New York"

"I can't believe I'm living with a boy" she laughs.

"Whatever, you and Christian have basically lived together the last 4 years anyway"

"Eh" she laughs. "Not exactly, he had his space and I had mine and when we got sick of each other we'd go back to our space"

"And just when did you get sick of me, huh?" he stands in the door jamb holding his cap and gown.

She giggles as he moves to stand between her legs and kisses her "Morning" he whispers as the group goes back to talking amongst themselves.

"Morning" she whispers back. "You weren't there when I woke up" she pouts.

"Sorry, I went home to get my cap and gown and then I just ended up showering there."

"You could have showered here, with _me_"

"I can still do that" he whispers. She smiles and bites her lip.

"You cannot be serious. How are you not tired? I know I wore you out last night"

"I can't ever get enough of you"

"Me either, baby" he whispers against her lips.

"Are they always like that?" Mia asks which is met with a simultaneous "Yes!" from everyone. They both immediately flick off the group as they all burst into laughter.

"Is this on right?" Christian asks as he puts on his cap "I swear it's backwards"

Ana is finishing curling her hair when he walks into the bathroom. "No, honey. Perfect" she laughs and kisses his nose.

Elliott sits on her bed "Knock knock! The graduates ready?"

"Almost" she laughs

"Mom will kill you guys if you're late"

"My dad already texted me that him and my mom found your parents." Ana says. "Oh my gosh I forgot to tell you!" She spins to look at Christian who is tying his tie in her mirror. "Vanessa and Charlie are coming!"

He chuckles "I know"

"How did you know?" 

"Charlie told me"

"Well gee thanks for telling me!" 

"He said Vanessa wanted to surprise you"

"Well she called me earlier in the week and spilled the beans" she laughs.

"Emma and Dave are too I think" he adds.

Kate comes in with her cap and gown and twirls around "How do I look?"

"Scholarly!" Ana chirps.

"We have to take a picture!"

"Well I'm not in mine yet, hold on!"

"Fine, I'll just take one with my main man" she giggles sitting on Elliott's lap before taking a picture.

"That's what I'm most excited for" Ana says to Christian.

"What?" he asks as he sips his mimosa.

"Us taking a picture that we can blow up and put in our apartment! You know in our caps and gowns"

He laughs. "Say it again" he cups her cheek and kisses her lightly

"Say what?" she says against his lips

"_Our_ apartment"

"Mmmm _our_ apartment"

"Can we get a dog?"

"Christian Grey" she says sternly. "We've talked about that"

"Yeah but you haven't given me an answer yet" he says.

"I'm still thinking about it"

He rolls his eyes and smacks her butt, "Hurry up we have to be at the stadium by 9"

"When are you guys leaving for New York?" Elliott asks 

"In July. We're still paying our leases until then, and it just didn't make sense to rush out of here when our jobs don't start until August."

"Well mine starts when I want it to" he laughs.

"Whatever" she rolls her eyes. "I'm not even entirely sure what this one is even doing" she giggles pointing at Christian.

"I keep explaining it to you"

"Whatever" she says

"I just can't believe you won't be in the same state, Ana I am going to miss you so much!"

"Don't start Kate, I just did my mascara, it's waterproof but give it a second to dry. You and Elliott can come visit. Our apartment is two bedrooms so you'll always have a place to sleep" she laughs

"I cannot wait to visit. I fucking love New York" Elliott interjects.

"LET'S GOOOO" they hear Sean booming from the main level.

"I can't believe you're letting _THAT_ move to New York with you" Kate giggles referring to Sean

Ana laughs "Who? Our child? Yeah I know, we just can't seem to get rid of him"

"Down the block no less" Christian rolls his eyes as he heads downstairs.

"Don't let him fool you" Ana whispers. "Christian is thrilled"

After a round of pictures, Snapchats, Instagrams and Facebook posts, they're all piling into cars on their way to the stadium.

They get to the stadium and Ana can feel herself welling up at the sign that says "Congratulations Class of 2018." _She was graduating college, holy shit. Graduating college, with a ring on her finger. Double holy shit. _

"You okay?" she looks at the man next to her and takes his wayfarers off so that she can see his face.

She nods and kisses him lightly "Never better"

"Crazy to be leaving right?"

"Doesn't feel real. Like we'll be back next semester"

"I'm glad I won't be, I couldn't survive a semester without you"

"I couldn't survive a week without you" she laughs as he intertwines their hands and they head into the stadium.

Kate, Sean, Christian and Ana are all seated together right before it starts.

"The four of us have to get a picture" Ana says tapping the person in front of them. "Excuse me, hi, congratulations! Can you take our picture?" Christian rolls his eyes and the four of them smile for the camera.

"I'm so glad we all stayed friends"

"Well you and I didn't have a choice" Kate giggles and nudges her.

"You know what I mean, that we're all so close!" Ana laughs. At that moment, Christian gets a call from Elliott.

"Where are you guys? We are to the left of the stage" Elliott says

He laughs "Ummm ohhh I see mom in her hat. We are in the front of the middle cluster of seats"

Ana hears him on the phone and gets an idea. She grabs Kate's hand and stands on her seat and waves in the direction of their families. They're thrilled that they can see them and all wave back enthusiastically. Christian shakes his head at them.

"Do you see these two you left me with?" He laughs as he is still on the phone with Elliott. He looks up at Ana "Babe your dad wants to talk to you"

She grabs his phone "Hi Daddy! Can you see me!?" she waves again and laughs "Oh Christian is always embarrassed by me" she giggles. "Okay, tell mom I'll see her after! Bye!" She hops off the chair and kisses Christian's cheek. "You wouldn't have me any other way"

"Nope" he whispers kissing her hair. He takes in his surroundings and sees that everywhere people are standing on their chairs waving at their parents. _That's my girl_. He smiles.

After an amazing commencement ceremony they all split off into their separate colleges. Kate was a psychology major and so she and Ana part ways.

"See you after?"

"You bet"

"So many pictures left to take"

"Tons"

"Congratulations, Steele"

"Congratulations, Kate" they hug for what feels like an eternity before Christian pulls her hand a little to let them know they have to go.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Ana waves goodbye to her as she walks in the other direction.

"And then there were three" she jokes wiping her tears.

"Make that two, I've got to jet to the gym, they've got us future engineers all crammed in there"

"Awww Sean!" she hugs him tightly

"Banana, chill. Don't start crying on me already, save it for tonight after about 6 shots of tequila."

"You got it" she says wiping her eyes. They were planning a huge party for tonight with practically anyone that was anyone. Christian and Ana gave new meaning to the term "Power Couple" especially for those in college. Him being captain of the Row team and her being president of the Dance Team anyone and everyone knew them or knew of them. They had friends in practically ever social circle bringing Harvard's class of 2018 to be one of the closest group of seniors the school had seen in ages.

Sean heads off to meet his parents as Christian and Ana walk towards their parents.

"There they are!" Elliott booms. Truth be told he felt terrible for missing Kate's graduation, but she totally understood and after their previous rocky terms she knew he wouldn't feel comfortable sitting with her family… especially her parents and very protective older brother.

Ana immediately hugs her dad for what feels like ages. "Hi dad" she smiles.

"Can't believe we're already here, kiddo. Feels like just yesterday, you were graduating high school" he laughs.

"Mom" she smiles as she hugs her. "I knew you were going to be late" she laughs.

"I was not late!"

She rolls her eyes "Yes mother"

"Ana you look just beautiful as always" Grace hugs her and kisses her cheek

"Thanks Grace" she smiles and hugs her tightly. "You look lovely as well, I love this dress" she smiles

"Why, thank you dear!" Christian smiles at how well his mom and Ana get along and continues talking to Elliott "I just— I am so glad my son has you." She whispers.

"I'm glad he has me too" she giggles.

After more pictures, Ana and Christian head towards the quad.

"We didn't get our picture yet" she pouts as they walk to their seats.

"What are you talking about? You and I took tons of pictures. That's all my mother seemed to want pictures of" he laughs.

"Well… those just didn't seem right"

"Okay baby" he chuckles. "Let me know when you're ready to take the _right _pictures.

She rolls her eyes and are stopped by at least a dozen people giving hugs and giving congrats, well wishes and taking pictures. They finally stop and she pouts. "I'm this way" she says pointing away from him.

"I'm that way" he scrunches his nose and takes his sunglasses off.

"We should've gotten married before today and then we could sit together"

He laughs "I would have!"

She smiles and kisses him lightly "I know"

They separate and walk towards their alphabetized assigned seating happy that she actually likes the people around her.

"Can you believe we're graduating!?" the girl to the right gushes. They had one class together every semester, and were partners every time they could choose. Pam was one of the smartest people she knew and was going to Yale Law School next year after turning down Harvard because she wanted something "different"

"I know it's crazy. You'll come visit me in New York right?"

"Obvi!"

"And you're coming tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it"

"I'll miss you Pam"

"I'll miss you too, who else is going to feed me Pop Tarts during our all-nighters?" she jokes.

"I'll send some to Yale"

The guy to the right was one of her friends as well. "So when are you and C jetting out?"

"July"

"Sweet, I'll be here till around August before I head to Kansas City, you guys better throw some ragers in the meantime"

"I'll see what I can do" she laughs.

Ana holds her phone up to snap a picture of the three of them and sends it to Christian. **Wish you were sitting with the cool kids? :)**

He sends one back with two of their friends as well replying _**Nope ;)**_

She laughs and she receives another message. _**Just you. **_

She smiles to herself and sends him a kissy face emoji and puts her phone back in purse.

The ceremony feels like it's going on forever as the business school at Harvard is one of the largest. When they get to Christian's name she cheers so loudly that her entire area starts cheering for him too. She snaps about a million pictures and he finally makes eye contact with her and smiles before he mouths "I love you"

**You looked so sexy on that stage ;) Congratulations! **She texts him immediately.

_**Thanks, beautiful. See you on the other side ;) **_

**You know I was thinking… should we fuck in our gowns? **

_**What kind of question is that? Of course we should. **_

**Ok glad we're on the same page. **

_**Always. **_

God she loved this man. She could not think of a person who kept her more grounded. Loved her, protected her, and was more loyal to her. After a few hiccups freshman year, it was if people knew not to mess with them. Like they were the untouchable couple and if you tried they just came out stronger. She smiled and stared down at the ring on her finger. The huge, ungodly expensive ring that she hasn't taken off since the moment he slid it on her finger. She puts her hand to her chest and smiles. It's her turn for her row so they head towards the stage. When she hears her name called it feels surreal as she walks on stage. She can vaguely hear a ton of cheering but she immediately catches the eyes of one person only and smiles. "I love you too" she mouths back and he smiles at her.

After the ceremony she immediately finds her parents and Vanessa, Charlie, Emma and Dave but hasn't found Christian or his family.

"Freshman! I can't believe you did it!" Charlie hugs her and hands her flowers.

"I am so proud of you, Ana" Vanessa kisses her cheek and squeezes her. "Like unbelievably proud"

"Thanks Vanessa. Not sure how I survived college without you these last 3 years."

"A lot of 3 am phone calls" she jokes and hugs her again.

"Let me see pics of the baby!" Ana gushes to Dave and Emma. "And why isn't she here?!"

"Uhhh because mom and dad are getting rip roaring drunk tonight?" Dave laughs

She laughs with them and freaks out over the pictures of their adorable baby. "So freaking cute"

Vanessa taps her shoulder and points behind her. She spins around and sees Christian walking towards her and before she knows it she's running and lunging into his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him deeply. He wraps one arm behind her while one hand cups her face "I love you" she says between kisses.

"I love you" he whispers against her mouth.

"Congratulations" they both say at the same time and she giggles as she climbs out of his arms. After more and more pictures they're all walking towards their cars. A message pops up on her phone from Vanessa with three pictures attached. She opens it and smiles. Only Vanessa could capture a moment so perfect and so special. She looks over to her and Vanessa winks.

"Well one of these is our picture" she smiles and hands him her phone.

He looks at it and then over at her. "Perfect"

She smiles looking down at the moment she had just jumped into his arms, their actual kiss and when she gets down and they're laughing about something.

Ana's parents had been there a few days, had taken her to dinner yesterday, and also with the Greys the day before that so were both catching a flight out that night.

"Daddy" she hugs him as he's getting into the rental car he got at the airport

"Honey" he hugs her back forever. "You'll come to Seattle before New York?"

"Of course. Some time at the end of May, beginning of June"

"I miss you already, kiddo"

"I love you dad, thank you for everything. Thank you for getting me to the perfect life"

"I love you too Annie. You deserve all of it and more. You and that Christian… take care of each other"

"We will"

"And get me some grandkids soon will ya?" he laughs and she shakes her head.

"Let's get me down the aisle first, okay?"

"Well obviously" he smiles. Him and Carla climb into the car and they're gone.

"You okay?" She feels him stroking her back and she hugs him.

"I hate when he leaves"

"I know, but he was so proud of you today"

"He asked about grandkids, yaknow"

"Excuse me?" he laughs.

"Mmmhm"

"He was kidding though? I don't know how thrilled he would be if I knocked you up without marrying you first"

She laughs "Don't be so crass" they laugh as they head back inside.

"Hey, want to go take a nap before the party?" he says with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't your parents still here?" she laughs.

"What's your point?"

"Christian, let's wait till they go back to the hotel"

"I don't even know why they're staying till tomorrow"

"To take us to brunch, don't be mean"

"But all of us are going to be so hungover" he groans. "Like… we graduated college today"

"I know babe, maybe we'll have to make it dinner"

"When next week? Because that's when I foresee the end of my hangover"

She rolls her eyes when she sees Kate walking up their driveway. She sprints outside and almost knocks her over with her hug.

"I can't believe I missed you graduating" Ana said with tears rolling down her face.

"I can't believe I missed _you _graduating" she answered back.

"Where's Ethan?"

"You know he's no fun" she laughs. "He went back to the hotel with my parents and his girlfriend".

"What?! They should have come!"

"I know, I told them too…I think he's still weird about Elliott"

"That's so weird. That was last year!"

"I know. But you know big brothers"

About 20 minutes later, Sean busts in the door.

"MOTHER FUCKERS I'M A GRADUATE!" He turns red as he sees more than just Ana and Christian sitting in the kitchen. "Oops, sorry Mrs. Grey"

"It's okay dear, congratulations" she smiles.

"And on that note, we should get back to the hotel" Carrick interjects.

"Oh come on, Carrick, not going to stay and teach us how to really party?" he laughs.

"No son, I'm afraid, you wouldn't be able to handle that" he laughs and winks.

"Maybe when you guys come to New York" he jokes.

"Ah yes, I hear you'll be moving to the Big Apple as well. Keep these two out of trouble" he says pointing to Ana and Christian.

"What!" Ana laughs. "He's the one usually getting us in trouble!"

"What!?" Sean protests. "Now Carrick, who are you going to believe. Ana? Or me!? I'm an angel"

"Yeah, Lucifer." Ana jokes causing everyone to break into laughter.

"Ha-ha. You don't believe it do you Mrs. Grey?"

"Never, my dear" she says kissing his head. "I couldn't be more thrilled that you'll be moving with them"

After Christian's parents went home, it was about 5 so they had some time before the party so all of them retired to their rooms for a "nap".

"I don't want to hear either of you guys having sex" Mia screams as they go in their room as she lies on the couch and turns the TV on. "You I don't care about" she waves her hands in Sean and Angela's direction.

She's barely on the bed before he has her gown unzipped. "I know we said we were going to fuck in these, but I just need you naked right now. Raincheck?"

"Deal"

He had thrusted in one time when her phone started ringing. "What the fuck" she yells grabbing her phone and seeing it was one of the girls from the team. "I'll call her back" It starts ringing again a minute later when she sees it's her again.

"Ughhhh WHAT" she barks.

"Hey, Jess and I are outside with some of the stuff, let us in"

"Just knock, Christian's sister is downstairs."

"Are you fucking right now?" she giggles and Christian smiles and shakes his head.

"Yes, so let's wrap this up"

"Okay, we got ice and a bunch of food and like three bottles of tequila"

"Perfect. Come back around 7 or so to start pregaming?"

"Obviously, okay. Have fun!" she giggled.

"Sheesh" she says putting her phone back on the table and flipping him onto his back to ride him.

"I feel like I haven't had you to myself at all today" she giggles taking his bottom lip between her teeth and nibbles when her phone rings again. "See this is what happens when you try and throw a party" She grabs her phone and looks down and growls "Christian and I are _busyyyyy_ what can I help you with ma'am?" She turns her phone on speaker and giggles.

"Seriously! How many times have you done it today?" Vanessa chuckles.

"First time!" Christian interjects.

"Well actually if we're counting since midnight…" Ana starts.

"Oh hush, look I'll be there soon to drop off stuff for tonight. The guy at the liquor store gave us suuuuch a good deal! Like 6 bottles of vodka for the price of 4 good deal."

"Perfect! Caaaan you make the jungle juice please"

"Oh while you get it on?"

"Come on, you know you make it better than anyone"

"Fine. Is your door unlocked?"

"Maybe, Mia is downstairs though just knock" 

"If you're just going to be locked upstairs until the party, Charlie and I are going to go back to the hotel."

"I still don't know why you guys just didn't stay here"

"Because we're old that's why. And we didn't know how many people were staying with you"

"Not really anyone. Everyone has their own place, but I understand"

"Well I'll let you get back to your sexing. Bye Christian" she giggles.

They go back to it when his phone starts ringing "Jesus Christ I just want to come" she whines

"Hey, what's up?" he answers

"Yeah just bring it to Ana's. What the fuck how many? Shit how many people are with you? Okay Elliott, Sean and I will come out"

"What" she pouts

He hangs up and lifts her so that he pulls out of her. Well the guy at the liquor store gifted us a few kegs for graduation.

"What's a few?"

"Three"

"THREE! Didn't you already get three?"

"Yup, buy one get one I suppose. We gave that guy a looooot of business over the years. As did you guys"

"I guess but Jesus, we're going to be drinking beer for weeks!"

"Ah one can hope. But seriously, do you know how many people are coming? How many guys are coming? Elliott can probably drink a keg by himself"

"I don't doubt it" she jokes.

"It's your fault for being so popular"

"Yeah because it's just me" she rolls her eyes

She slips under the covers to keep warm as he heads out and rounds Sean and Elliott much to their annoyance.

"I was balls deep in Kate, like this couldn't wait?"

"I would only stop Angela mid-head for something as beautiful as free beer"

Elliott laughs "Well it depends. How much free beer are we talking?"

"Three fucking kegs" Christian adds

"Bullshit, I thought you already got three?"

"We did" He opens the door to see some of the guys from the team rolling kegs in on dollies.

"Shit, let's crack one of these babies open now"

After getting the rest of the kegs from the car, Vanessa and Charlie pull up. "Jesus how much beer did you guys get?" Vanessa jokes as they bring a case of vodka in

"We got three free kegs"

"The store on 9th?" Charlie asks with a knowing smile

"Fucking store on 9th" Christian smiles.

"My man, keeping the tradition alive" he says as he high fives him.

Vanessa starts making the juice as Charlie, Elliott, Sean and Christian crack the keg and have a beer.

"I know you didn't come down here to drink and just forget about me, did you" she knocks his hip with hers and takes his beer from him to sip it.

"I was just going to have one, dear" he jokes.

"Should we just count sex out for now?" she whispers.

"Fuck no." he whispers back before kissing her ear.

"Ana, keg stand for ole time's sake?" She giggles and happy she put on normal clothes to come downstairs as she nods her head. They lift her up and she jumps down after about 26 seconds. "Not my best, but I'm not ready to be hammered yet" she giggled.

Around 7 after a round of shower sex as they realized that was the only way to get any real privacy people started showing up for a pregame. Funny thing a pregame is usually small, but based on the amount of people they considered close friends it was at least 20-30 people there before the party actually started.

Ana was feeling more than a little good when she stands up on a chair in her kitchen. "Hi! Can I have everyone's attention for a sec!?" Everyone gets quiet. "Thank you thank you" she giggles. "So, I just wanted to thank everyone for coming tonight. There was a reason why we dragged you guys out at 7 instead of the usual 10:30 call time. I love each and every one of you. You have been such a huge part of my life, my best friend's life, my boyfriend… oops fiancé's life" she laughs and looks at Christian and smiles. "And I just wanted to say thank you for being a part of the best 4 years of my life. You guys are the best people I've ever met, and I'll carry you with me for forever. For those of you that aren't graduating just yet, enjoy the next year, or two or three, because they go by so fast. For those of you that did graduate, and are moving on to the next chapter of your lives… To the class of 2018" She raises her cup and they all follow suit "We did it! And to quote a very wise man who's in this room right now" she stares at Sean and giggles "Let's get drunk, mother fuckers!" She jumps off the chair and everyone cheers.

The next morning she literally felt like someone had run her over with a car. She had a splitting headache and felt the overwhelming feeling to throw up. She turned her head and saw a naked back next to her and a familiar head of hair.

"Are you alive?" she pokes his back and he groans.

"No" he moans and turns his head to face her. "I want to kill myself"

"Right there with you"

"Jesus fucking Christ how much did we drink?"

"I don't know, I haven't blacked out like that since like freshman year" she sighs

"Bullshit Ana, you blacked out the night we got engaged"

She laughs and remembers that party "Fuck" she puts her head in her hands and turns her head to the nightstand to see a glass of water, Advil, a box of Pop-Tarts and a note from Vanessa.

_Hi there Darlin! _

_I'm sure you're not feeling too hot, but last night was the rager to end all ragers. Way to go, you'll probably go down in some kind of history. Charlie and I are jetting out early in the morning back to DC, but you better believe, I'll see you soon. Can't wait to start planning your wedding either haha. Love you to the moon and back, freshman. Congratulations! Text me when you rise and shine!_

_PS, I figured anything I gave you last night would get lost in the shuffle, so keep your eye on the mail. _

_Love always,  
Vanessa_

"Love that girl" she says downing her water only to see Christian's hand reaching for the glass. "Uh uh, get your own"

"What!? Oh and this is the girl I'm marrying" she nods her head to the other side and he sees a glass of water and Advil for him too.

"Oh good" he grabs the Advil and water and downs it before lying back down. 

"You got a note too!"

She reaches over him as he groans and lies back down as she reads it aloud.

_Freshman, _

_Take care of my girl, or I'll kill you. _

_Xoxo, _

_Vanessa_

_Ps. Congrats _

"It does not say that" he laughs

"Does too!" she turns the paper around for him to read it and he laughs.

The door swings open and Sean stands in the doorjamb with his head against it. "I am dying."

"Well we are naked so get out. And why haven't you learned to knock yet?" he says shooting a look to Ana who thankfully is completely covered up

"Yeah right, nothing I haven't seen before. And if you and Ana were doing it right now, then I would bow down to you. Because I can barely breathe without feeling like I want to vomit" he says lying down at the end of her bed with his face buried in the blanket.

"I'll kick you off this bed, Sean. Get out" Christian laughs.

"And if you're going to vomit, please don't do it on my bed"

"Shit" he rolls to his back and looks up "what did we drink last night?"

"What didn't we drink last night?" Ana replies.

"Godddd and we have brunch with your parents" Sean says

"Yeahhh I'm going to cancel that" Christian says reaching for his phone.

"Don't!" Ana says "That's rude"

"Ana can you move? Because I sure as shit can't. Fine, I'll text the thread with Mia and Elliott, if they're as fucked as I am, I'm cancelling or at least moving it to dinner."

**C- Thoughts on brunch? **He hears a groan coming from Kate's room and he chuckles, "well I got that answer" Christian says.

**E- HELL TO THE FUCK NO. **

**M- I second that. Dear God we don't party like that at UW. Hell we didn't party like that in Europe!**

**C- Mia you call and cancel, you're the favorite. **

**M- Yeah right! You just graduated from HARVARD with a Masters. You do it. **

**C- They expect it from me though. **

**E- Have Ana do it hahaha**

Ana who is reading over his shoulder laughs "Fuck no Elliott!" she yells causing Christian and Sean to grown.

"Banana my eeearsssss" he groans.

"But like why are you even in my room?" she jokes.

"You're right, but I was lonely. Angela left early this morning for brunch with her parents"

"Why didn't you go?"

"Eh, I'd rather go with you guys and booze… well I can't think of alcohol right now, but at the time it's what I was thinking. I mean come on you guys are my best friends."

"Awww Seannyyyyy"

"Don't get all sentimental on me, we cried enough last night" he laughed

"Did we cry?" she asked

Christian laughs "Did you, I came outside to you bawling like babies into a bottle of Jose Cuervo."

"Nuh uh!"

**Flashback**

"I" hiccup "love you" hiccup "so fucking much. I know I joke around a lot about you following us to New York. But I am so" hiccup "glad you're coming. Christian is too"

"Banana" he hugs her and kisses the top of her head "I would fucking kill for you, you know that? Christian included. I had to make sure he keeps his shit together up there" he laughs.

"Are you and Angela going to get married?" she asks taking another swig of tequila.

"Stop hogging it" he says as he grabs the bottle from her. "I don't know… I love her, don't get me wrong. But she's not moving to New York you know? I just worry we won't make it"

"You're worried you'll cheat on her" she giggles

"Shut up, not everyone is as perfect as you and Christian"

"We are not perfect" she says laughing.

"I'm serious Ana." She jerks her head up as he never calls her Ana. "Christian would die for you. And I just… I don't have that with Angela."

"But that took years"

"Bullshit Banana. Christian was ready to marry you like when we came back from Christmas break freshman year. You were it for him"

She rests her head on his shoulder and sighs "He's always been it for me"

"Good thing I didn't try and get with you freshman year or I wouldn't have made two of the best friends ever" he laughs.

"Ugh you weren't my type, frat boy" she giggles

"I never stood a chance anyway"

"No one did" she laughs.

"I can't believe you're getting married. Thank God we have an excuse to do this again in a year" he says taking another swig. "We graduated college today and my best friends are getting married" he sighs. "Shit"

"Are you crying?" 

"No" he says wiping his eyes.

"Awww Seannyyy. Don't cry, because then I'll cry. This isn't cool!" she says tears flowing from her eyes.

"It's just not going to be like this anymore. Like… I can't just walk in your place and take food and watch TV when you're not home, knowing that Christian will just meet me there soon… I loved living with Christian, but when I started seeing Angela? And the four of us and Kate would just hang out at your place and just talk about everything until the wee hours of the morning? I'm going to miss that. Things are just going to be different. Fuck I already miss living with shithead." He laughs referring to Christian.

"Well yeah, Angela and Kate won't be there. But my guess is you'll have a key to our apartment and you'll be a frequent houseguest" she laughs.

"I get a key?"

"Awww yes Seannyy you get a key" he says pinching his cheeks.

"Am I missing the lovefest?" Christian comes out on the deck and sits in a chair opposite from them before he takes the tequila from Sean.

"Your girl says I get a key to your place"

"Of course you'll get a key, man. You're family"

Sean starts to wipe his eyes and Ana looks at him "See! You're going to start him crying again!" she says hugging him.

"I am not crying!" he laughs through his tears

**End Flashback**

"Bawling liiiiike a baby" Christian laughs.

Ana giggles and tickles Sean's side with her feet. "It's okay, I cried alooooot last night"

Kate enters and immediately collapses on the floor. "What the fuck was that?"

"Maybe I should get some clothes on if this is going to be the place we're coming together to talk about last night. Sean close your eyes."

"I've seen you naked, asshole"

"Yeah because you can't fucking knock" Christian says kicking him a little.

"Please, for one I don't even have my contacts in and two, my eyes couldn't open if they wanted." Sean laughs.

Ana bolts into the bathroom and grabs her robe before sliding it on and coming back into bed. She tosses Christian his boxers and he pulls them on under the covers.

"Don't get bashful, Christian. I've seen you sans clothing too" she says from the floor.

"We're a hot ass mess" Ana concludes.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Sean laughs.

"How many times do you think we've sat in this room and talked about…everything?" Kate asks.

"Mainly how hammered we all were the night before" Sean answers

"Like toooo many times" Ana says

"I'm going to miss this" Kate says

"We'll Skype you every Saturday morning from New York" Christian laughs

"It's so not fair you guys are all moving there without me" Kate whines

"You can always still comeeee" Ana adds

"I have a job and a rent free place waiting for me at home in Seattle." She jokes

"Not to mention a boyfriend" Elliott says from the door.

"You want to talk about a fucking crier last night!" Ana howls with laughter. "Ladies and gentlemen the Grey brothers!"

"Fuck you Ana" Elliott laughs. "When I drink tequila… shit. It's anyone's ball game" he says as he lies next to Kate on the floor.

"Awww you cried" Kate asked as she lies her head on his chest.

"Did they cry? They went through a whole box of tissues!"

"Hey I was not crying" Christian added.

"Okay, that's a lie" Ana laughs.

**M- Bad news, Mom and Dad aren't buying it and want our asses up and at brunch by noon. **

Elliott and Christian groan.

"FUUUUUCK" Elliott moans.

"What?" Kate asks before reading the text aloud.

"I could actually cry right now" Sean says.

"At least you can get out of it." Christian groans.

"Nah, we're all in this together"

"Can I get out of it?" Ana asks as she snuggles into Christian's chest.

"No you most certainly cannot. This is all your fault with all that goddamn booze" Elliott says.

"Nuh uhh! Christian and Vanessa were the ones that got all the free shit. And people just kept bringing stuff!"

"So is this the hangout spot?" Mia says from the door.

"Only the past year" Ana laughs.

"Well, it's 10:30. We need to get a move on" Mia sighs

"Are you sure you fully explained how useless we all are right now?" Christian asks

"Yes, and they said too bad, shouldn't have drank so much"

"They wouldn't be saying that if they stayed last night, god damn" Sean answers.

"Look they're expecting everyone in this room at brunch, so let's just go and we can sleep when we get back" Kate says

"I could crush some bacon right now" Elliott says.

"Bacon… and a mimosa" Sean says getting a look from everyone in the room.

"Oh fuck you; I know at least Banana was thinking it. The only real cure for a hangover is more alcohol"

"Amen" Elliott says. "I'm with Sean"

They get to the restaurant and Grace and Carrick immediately start laughing as all of them are in sunglasses and collapse at the table.

"Guys!" Carrick says rather loudly causing them all to groan.

"Shit, I'm going to vom" Elliott says getting up from the table.

"Right behind you, El" Sean says following him.

"How was last night?"

Ana is the first to remove her sunglasses to remove tired, glassy eyes. "Amazing"

"Oh my" Grace says. "All of you?"

They all pull off their sunglasses and nod. "Basically" Kate laughs

After a somewhat fun but painful lunch they all head back to Ana's. Elliott and Mia are staying another day but his parents went home.

Christian and Ana climb back into bed and are out within minutes.

"I have something for you" he whispers before sleep takes him

"Mmm me too"

"Do you want it now?"

"Mmmm later"

"Good" he laughs.

"Night"

"Night"

When she wakes up the room is dark. Like pitch black. She turns her head and looks at her phone and sees countless congratulatory texts and even more saying how hungover they were from last night and even a few crazy ones asking if they were down to hit the bars later. She sees its 9:30 and her eyes widen. "Damn what a nap"

"Who you tellin?" She hears from next to her.

"You're up?"

"Mmmhm just for a few minutes. Some of the guys actually want to hit the bars tonight can you believe it?"

"Actually" she giggles. "I wouldn't mind it. I mean not like last night. But so many of our friends are leaving tomorrow. It would be nice to say goodbye"

He laughs "I was hoping you would say that" he laughs.

She hears a knock on the door. "Thank you for knocking, you may enter!" Ana laughs.

"Hey El and I are ordering pizza, want anything?"

"YES!" Christian and Ana say at the same time

"Okay, text me what you want. Also, Sean just texted our thread about bars tonight? What the fuck, has he lost it?"

"Actually" Christian and Ana laugh "we were thinking we might head out" Ana finishes

"You're crazy. How are you even thinking about alcohol?"

"We're not, we're thinking that our friends are leaving tomorrow, and we want to say goodbye"

"I'm also thinking about a beer or two" Christian answers.

"You're nuts. But whatever, I'm in. Text me what you want on your pizza"

She turns on her light as Kate shuts the door. "Do you want your present?" she giggles

"Okay, let me go get yours"

"Where is it?"

"Kate's room, you're nosy"

"Am not!"

"Yeah I almost shit my pants leaving your ring with Sean every time you slept over because you were always doing something you shouldn't be"

"Was not!" she laughs

He comes in with one small box and one larger box as she pulls out two boxes as well.

"You first" they say at the same time.

"Okay but you can't read this around me, because you'll cry and then… well I probably will too" he laughs and sits the envelope on her nightstand. He hands her the larger box. "I had a lot of help with this one… but I wanted to do this for you." She opens it and smiles as she sees it's a photo album.

"Stop it" she can feel her eyes welling up with tears as she flips through the pages of their years at Harvard. "This is so amazing… who helped you?" 

"Kate and Angela. Obviously."

"I love this." She kisses him "I love you"

He hands her the other box and she opens it to see a bright pink gemstone hanging from a silver chain with diamonds around it.

"Now before you freak out, I know pink isn't your favorite. But… this is Tourmaline… the stone for October. And… I mean that's when we decided to get married" She's on top of him before he can even get the rest of the sentence out.

"I love it." She kisses him deeply. "Love it love it love it."

He laughs "Good baby, I'm glad. I was a little worried"

"When have I not liked any of your gifts? They are always so thoughtful"

"I've never bought you pink _anything_"

She giggles "This is beautiful though". She takes off the necklace she's wearing courtesy of him of course and puts it on her dresser. "Put it on" He clasps it behind her neck before kissing her neck softly.

She hands him the first box and sees it's a Tiffany's box.

"Ah taking a page out of my book huh? Is it earrings?" he shakes it and she rolls her eyes.

He opens it to see sterling silver cufflinks with his initials on them.

"Hey you're an adult now… I think men wear these" she giggles.

He laughs "Ana I love them. I do think I have to wear things like this now. You're going to have to go suit shopping with me"

"Ughhhh" she groans falling back on her pillow at the memory of shopping with him. "Kill me now!"

"Sorry"

"At least when I make you go shopping with me, I buy you a treat like ice cream aaand I let you sit in the dressing room when I try on lingerie. You're just a pain in the ass"

"Hey!" he laughs as he kisses her. "Thank you these are perfect." He goes to open the second gift and sees it's a very nice very expensive looking Tag Heuer watch "Anastasia Steele"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're wearing that thing anymore" she says pointing at his sports watch

"Baby I—"

"It's engraved too, see!" she says pointing to the inside. _Congratulations, I love you! _ He looks at her and smiles.

"You're amazing, you know that? I love you."

"I love you too. Oh I almost forgot! So I wrote you something too… but it's in here. It's silly… but you said you didn't get one at your high school graduation and… everyone should have a copy. So you're note is in it" He opens it and laughs loudly and holds up "Oh the Places You'll Go" by Dr. Seuss.

"Ana, you don't miss a thing, do you?" Recalling him mentioning it once in passing probably freshman year.

"Nope, and don't you forget it" she winks. "No, but I remember when you told me, I remember thinking if we are still together senior year at graduation I am getting you a copy" she laughs. They move their gifts to the side and he lies on top of her propping himself up on his elbows.

"I knew we would get here" he whispers against her lips

"Graduation?"

"Graduation _together_"

"Oh really? Since when?"

"I don't know end of freshman year when you stayed here with me for the summer?" he smiled.

"That was a fun summer"

"That was a really fun summer" 

"It's funny… that summer is about to be our life" she smiles.

"Can't fucking wait" he kisses her soundly as she giggles.

Christian hops in the shower and she finds it a perfect time to read his letter. _This shit is going to make me cryyyy. Damn you Christian. _

_To the Future Mrs. Grey, (__ like that? I did.)_

She laughs to herself before continuing.

_Congratulations! You did it! I am so incredibly proud of you, Ana. I knew you could do it. (Even when you thought you couldn't) I have never met a smarter, more passionate or incredible person in my entire life and I am honored that you chose me to be your husband. As we leave Harvard in the upcoming months, I know we're both nervous and a little scared at what the future holds, but I will always be there to hold your hand and take each day one at a time. It doesn't matter if we're at Harvard, New York, or another country, I'll love you forever. You and me forever, baby. Thank you for making the last four years and my experience at Harvard better than I could have ever hoped for and I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you. I love you. –Christian_

She smiles and wipes at the tears before she sheds her clothes and climbs into the shower with him.

He smiles when he turns around and shakes his head when he sees the tears in her eyes "I knew you couldn't wait"

July comes before they know it and they're packing up the rest of their boxes into the moving truck. Sean had left the day before because he needed to start work sooner.

"Babe, come on, I want to get on the road" Ana calls from the door.

"Alright I'm coming!" he does a once over of her room and gets on his hands and knees knowing that Ana checked but knows he has to look after her when he feels something hard. He pulls it out and sees the book Ana gave him on the night of graduation. "What?" he recalls that night and that he was trying to read it later that night but Ana attacked him before he could finish and it must have fallen under the bed. He opens it and sits on the bed that had come with the townhouse.

_To the love of my life, _

_Congratulations! I am so proud of you! I can't believe I'm sitting here the night before graduation, writing a letter to my FIANCE! :) You have made me so happy over these past four years and I can't even imagine Harvard without you and I am so happy that you'll be beside me as we move forward post grad. It'll be crazy not to be living in our Harvard bubble and moving to the craziness of New York, but I couldn't think of any person I would rather take on this adventure with than you. You have been my rock, my confidante, my best friend and the love of my life and have gotten me through some of my weakest moments and I'm forever grateful to you for that. Thank you for teaching me how to trust implicitly and bringing me to life four years ago. I love you forever Christian Grey_

_Your Ana _

He smiles and looks up to see Ana in her doorway "I was wondering what was taking you so long"

"I never finished it" he smiles wiping a tear from his eye.

She smiles back "Oh come on you big baby" she kisses him deeply. "Let's go"

They walk outside as she leaves the keys under the mat and sighs. "Bye Harvard"

"Not bye, baby. See you later. We'll be back in October, for homecoming. I already got us tickets for the game"

She sniffles and walks towards the truck. "I know it's just…"

"I know baby"

"I miss it already"

"Me too. But you know I was thinking"

"Oh boy" she rolls her eyes

"Hush. I was thinking… about Loeb House"

She whips her head to look at him and stares at him "YES"

"Really?"

"Yes yes yes a thousand times yes" she climbs into the driver's seat into his lap and kisses him.

"It's not set in stone, but us being… well us. We have a pretty good chance of getting in"

"You're telling me… that… we can get married here!?"

"Maybe"

"Is this something you want? Or is this just because you think I want it" she asks?

"Baby, I wouldn't have it any other way" he answers.

**A/N this chapter was unbelievably hard to write. I laughed, I cried… a lot. It brought back so many memories from my graduation. I know it was a bit long, and I had more I wanted to do but I didn't want to get too long winded. First off, Sean has probably been my favorite character to write so far, so him moving to New York with them was a definite! There will definitely be an adjusting to NYC outtake and who knows maybe even a sequel to their life in NY! But let's not get ahead of ourselves there's still so much I want to do with this story. Secondly, I did some research and yes Loeb house is an actual place where people get married… so the wedding outtake WILL be at Harvard! Where else, right? Yay we have a venue! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and favorites. My phone has been blowing up a lot in the past few hours with FF notification emails! Love you guys to pieces! **

**Next up, back to Miami!**


	16. Miami Pt 2

**A/N You guys have no idea how hard it was not to continue with Post-Grad Ana and Christian. I'm moderately obsessed with them and I can't wait to write about them in New York haha. I have some outtakes in mind (both ones I've come up with and some ideas thanks to some awesome reviews!) If you have an outtake idea you want to see in the future, shoot me a PM! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :) Alrighty, and we're back in Miami!**

Ana tried to sleep. She _really_ tried. Every time she felt herself tipping into the unconscious she felt his mouth or his fingers or him sliding into her. By 6 am he had woken her up at least 4 times to make love to her. This man was a machine! Around 10 am, her eyes open when she feels movement.

"Mmm" she stretches her limbs feeling sore. "Where ya going?"

He shoots her a smile "How are you awake?"

"Losing your body heat woke me up" she giggles

"I was going to make you breakfast"

"You can cook?"

"A few things"

"Can I come with?"

"Want to make sure I don't burn the kitchen down?"

"Basically" She throws on her clothes and follows him downstairs. "Where are Kate and Elliott?"

"They left already"

"He has a boat?"

"Our family has a boat. Elliott manipulated my parents into letting him bring down here. If he wrecks it he's fucked" he laughs. She nods and he catches her disappointment that they wouldn't be able to go. "When we're back in Seattle, we'll go out on our other boat"

"You have another one?"

"Yeah back home, my Dad gave Elliott the smaller one."

"Wow" She gets up when she sees him struggling to flip the bacon. "Honestly, baby? As much bacon as you eat?" She says taking the fork from his hand as she starts turning it.

He laughs "It's not like I'm cooking in the dorms"

"Can you crack the eggs?"

"That I can do"

They're sitting at the breakfast bar feeding each other eggs, bacon, toast and fruit.

"Stop stealing my bacon" she giggles.

"Sorry" he winks as he steals another piece.

"So what do we do while they're gone?"

"I don't know, want to go explore a bit?"

"Yep, perfect. I've never been to Miami"

They head out into the gorgeous day. They start off walking down the beach hand in hand people watching as they go.

"So we're okay after last night?"

"Yes. Christian, I'm sorry I got so crazy, I was just—

He stops her "You have nothing to apologize for"

"I was such a bitch to you" her eyes well up with tears.

He chuckles "It's okay baby, I still love you"

She laughs and slaps his stomach playfully "You better"

"Seriously though Ana, I meant what I said yesterday"

She stops walking and lifts her sunglasses so that he can see her "Which part?"

"All of it. You're the only woman that's ever meant anything to me"

She steps into his arms and takes in scent. "You're the only man that has ever meant anything to me" she whispers.

They look out onto the water and both think about the very real future they could have with each other.

"What's your mom like?" he asks as they continue walking. "You just don't talk about her much"

"Not much to say" she shrugs.

"You're not close, I imagine?"

"Not really."

"Does your mom live in Seattle as well?"

"No she lives in Georgia"

"Ah"

"Ray… the man I've known my whole life. The man I consider my dad in every sense of the word is technically my stepfather. My dad died the day after I was born"

"Ana I had no idea" he says stroking her back.

"I don't talk about it much… and like I said. He's my dad"

"When did they divorce?"

"I was about 14 and… I just knew that leaving to be with my mom wasn't right for me. I had only known life in Seattle. The divorce was barely final before she was seeing this other guy, he was a real jerk." She moves the windblown hair out of her face and sighs "He just wasn't very nice to me and my mother just couldn't see it." She feels him tense next to her. "Relax, I'm okay. I was just old enough to know that my dad was… just like the greatest person I've ever met. So she left and I stayed in Seattle"

He pulls her into his arms as they find a quiet place to sit on the beach. "You know you can tell me anything"

"I know" she smiles. "Truth be told I'm a little worried about meeting your seemingly perfect family" she giggles.

"We are not perfect" he laughs.

"Oh please, you have a constant group thread with your siblings. You talk to your dad like two to three times a week and you and your brother gush about your mother. Don't get me wrong, I think it's sweet and I love that you're close, it's just different. I grew up with it being just me… and my imaginary friends" she giggles.

"My family is going to love you" he whispers as he takes her bottom lip in his mouth and lightly sucks on it.

She pulls away and bites on the same lip as she snuggles more into his lap. "I hope so."

"Meanwhile I've got to meet a man who only has one baby girl"

"Yeah… good luck with that" she laughs.

His eyes widen and she laughs. "I'm totally kidding, he'll probably like you more than he likes me most days" she giggles.

They continue walking along the beach talking about anything and everything before they realize hours have gone by. That evening they are getting ready for Elliott's party when Christian pulls Ana aside.

"You sure you're okay with this? I mean we can go somewhere else. See a movie, or go somewhere and make out in Elliott's car" he chuckles.

She smiles at how caring this man really is "No we came to visit your brother. Let's stay. Although" she adds "I wouldn't mind sneaking off to go make out" she giggles

"What about now?"

"We're supposed to start drinking now"

"That's right!" Elliott says as he walks into the room with four shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

"Oh come on don't you have anything else" Ana asks scrunching up her nose. "The last time I had whiskey I…"

"Allowed your extremely drunk and horny neighbor finger you in a cab" Christian whispers against her ear before kissing it.

"I fell a lot" she laughs.

Kate comes down the stairs dressed to the nines in a short mini skirt and low cut halter top.

"Alright Kate!" Ana cheers before a string of cat calls.

"Oh stop it" she smiles. "This old thing?" she winks at her and walks towards Elliott with a hungry look.

"You must want me to rip this off of you and fuck you right here" he says staring her down.

"Hi yeah, we'd prefer you didn't!" Ana interjects as she raises her hand.

Kate smiles up at him through her eyelashes and he feels himself getting ready to combust. "Take the first two without us" he says without breaking eye contact from her and leading her to his bedroom.

Christian shakes his head and laughs. "Are we like that?"

"Something tells me we're worse" she laughs

"Okay, want a shot?" he asks as he cracks the bottle

They take a few before Kate and Elliott come back down. It is still pretty early and most of his friends are still out from the day so it's just the four of them at the house.

"So how about we make this interesting?" Kate asks as she pours them a round of shots

"How?" Ana asks.

"Never have I ever?" she asks with a look in her eye that Ana recognizes.

She gives Kate a look like "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Come on it will be fun!"

"I'm in" Elliott says as he takes his shot.

"Sure, what could it hurt?" Christian asks.

"Famous last words" Ana mumbles to herself.

"Okay me first! Okayyyy never have I ever… done any drug besides weed" she laughs as Christian and Elliott take a shot.

"Seriously?" Ana asks looking at him.

"You haven't?"

"I've never even tried weed"

"WHAT!" Elliott yells. "Ana, I have some upstairs right now, we are fixing this" he says starting to get up

"No no no. I'm good. And I don't know if the dance team gives drug tests but I'm not about to fuck myself if they give a random one… the Row team doesn't have them?" She asks looking at Christian.

"I haven't since high school. But yes they do" he nods.

"What other drug have you done?"

"Hey! No questions!" Kate interrupts. "El your turn!"

"Okay hmmm never have I ever" he taps his chin "Ah went to Harvard… for school"

"Boooooo. So lame." Kate answers as all three of them down a shot

"Well there isn't much I haven't done" Elliott laughs as Kate rolls her eyes. "Alright C you're up"

"Okay never have I ever fucked on a boat" he laughs winking at Elliott causing Kate to blush.

"Ha" Elliott chuckles as him and Kate down their shots.

"Soon though" Christian whispers in Ana's ear causing her to giggle.

"Okay, ummm never have I ever stolen anything" she widens her eyes as all of them take a shot. "Who are you people?!" Ana asks looking at all three of them

"Okay, you know I have" Kate laughs. "I had a rebellious phase in middle school give me a break!"

"My turn!" she laughs feeling the effects of her shots. "Okayyyy never have I ever had a threesome" she said giggling as she looks at Christian.

Ana rolls her eyes "You're an asshole"

"What! Come on! That is like a common one that always comes up"

Christian strokes her thigh and wraps an arm around her. He foregoes the shot but Elliott downs one.

"You've had one?" she says looking at him confused.

"Yeah… a few. What's wrong?"

Ana looks up in the air "wrong answer wrong answer wrong answer" she whispers loudly

"Oh come on, Kate. The first time you laid eyes on me you had labeled me a manwhore, are you surprised?"

Ana puts her head in her hands and "Stoppppp talking" she murmurs.

"Shut up Ana" Kate snaps. "So it's just no big deal?"

"It's really not, Kate. I was hammered."

"Girls here are just so fucking classy aren't they?" she says getting up and storming out of the room.

"Who could have called that this was a terrible idea?" Ana says as she gets up to follow Kate.

She walks upstairs to see Kate sitting on Elliott's bed

"So what's this about?" she says sitting next to her

"Nothing. It's just… ew"

"Now you know how I feel"

"I always knew how you felt"

"That BS, you were all 'it's fine, I set them straight, don't listen to them' blah blah blah. Not so fun when you're on that side"

"It sucks and it made me feel sick"

"Well then what was the point of saying it? To make me feel shitty?"

"No honestly, I wanted to know if Elliott had"

"Why didn't you ask him?"

"I can't just come right out and ask him"

"So you ask him under the disguise of a card game. Clever. A new way for women to manipulate men"

"Ana, don't be a smartass"

"Look let's just go back downstairs and enjoy the night" Ana gets up

"We ran into one of them"

"Who?"

"A girl he slept with. After we got off the boat she was on the dock with her friends. Hell he could have fucked any number of them. But there was one."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing rude or anything but just the way she looked at him, the way she sized me up, the way he introduced me to her. It was all just really weird"

"So you don't know for sure"

"No I know, I asked him afterward"

"And?"

"He admitted that he had been sleeping with her for a few months. Before he met me"

"So he stopped sleeping with her because of you, that's a good thing right?"

"I mean that's if he's stopped. I mean come on, she looked like she wanted to murder me"

"Jealousy"

"Or he's still fucking her and she thinks I'm stealing something that belongs to her"

"Did you voice this concern to Elliott?"

She sighs "No Ana I did not voice my concerns. Not everyone has perfect communication with their perfect boyfriend and their perfect relationship"

"I'm sorry, perfect? Were you not present for the Nate fiasco? Did you not see me storm out of the party last night? Make no mistake Christian and I got into it last night"

"And then you'll go back to Harvard and everything will be perfect. This is just a little hiccup here. It doesn't mean anything. You and Christian have built such a strong relationship at Harvard. El and I haven't gotten there yet"

"So this is about you not trusting him?"

"Of course I don't trust him. Not completely"

"Well that's a problem"

"No shit captain obvious"

"I mean you should talk to him about it"

"I don't know what else to say, he's reassured me until he's blue in the face"

"And you don't believe him?"

"I don't know… he's so far away you know? How would I even know if he did? Would you tell me if Christian told you?"

"Kate I really don't want to get involved"

"Ana I'm your best friend"

She sighs "If Christian were to tell me anything, yes I would tell you. But he knows that I would so I am sure he would never tell me. I highly doubt Elliott would even tell Christian"

She sighs "He thinks Sean and I have hooked up"

Ana laughs "God you guys are just a bubble of trust aren't you… wait have you?"

"We made out once"

"What!? When? And how is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"I don't know we were drunk and it was stupid. It was before I met Elliott… your birthday I think"

"God I should have bet Christian! I knew you two were going to"

"Oh shut up, we did not have sex… it was silly. We made out and then laughed afterwards like no thanks" she laughs.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"I don't remember, Ana!"

"Well I always wondered why you guys never tried it out. Make my life a hell of a lot easier" she says laughing.

"Maybe we enjoy making your life difficult" she laughs. "No seriously, we're just friends at this point. We didn't feel the chemistry, and I really like Elliott now which is why I feel like a crazy person"

"Well why don't you just talk to him and trust him until he gives you a reason not to. I know he really cares about you"

"Distance sucks"

"I'm sure it does"

The rest of the night is drama free as Kate and Elliott make up and Ana and Christian are in their own "perfect bubble" most of the night.

"I really love you" she slurs as they sit out by the pool as the party winds down.

"I really love these wings" he answers as he bites into one before taking a swig of beer.

"Hey!" she hits his shoulder.

He leans forward taking her lips with his and she moans at the contact. "I really love you too" he smiles against her lips.

"So we gonna fuck in this pool or not?" she giggles.

"I would if I wasn't worried about you drowning. Just how drunk are you?"

"Less drunk than you! And I won't drown!" she laughs. "Come on!" She pulls her dress over her head leaving her barely there bra and underwear, kicks off her shoes and jumps in the pool.

"Ana, there are people still inside!" he whispers loudly

"Oh stop, they can't see me, and mostly everyone left. Now come on!"

He pulls off his shirt causing her to whistle at him, takes off his shorts and shoes and jumps in the water. Before he can say anything she's got her legs wrapped around him. "Take off your shorts"

"Take off your panties"

"Make me" she says defiantly

His eyes flare with lust as he pushes her against the wall and rips her panties off of her.

"Those were expensive!"

"I'll buy you knew ones" he bites down on her shoulder.

"You're going to buy me underwear?" she blushes at the intimate act. _This guy wants to buy me underwear! What!? _

"I'll buy you anything you want" he growls as he soothes his teeth marks with his tongue. He pushes himself further into her core and she moans at the contact on her bare pussy. "You like that don't you? You like getting fucked when there's a room full of people that could see you" He sinks his fingers inside of you. "You're already so wet, you filthy girl"

She bites down on her lip at how turned on his words are making her. She had never been one for dirty talk but with every word he was whispering in her ear she felt like she could combust at any moment.

"You feel how hard I am, Anastasia? Do you see what you do to me?" He grinds harder and pulls his boxers off. He pulls at her breasts pulling her bra down to reveal them. "Fuck me, they're so perfect. Every time I see them I feel like I'm going to come on myself. I love your breasts, Ana"

"I know" she giggles as she moans as she throws her head back. She feels him running his thumbs over them and never thought she could come just by someone playing with her nipples.

"I'm going to fuck them one day" she pulls her head up to look him in the eye as her core clenches hard.

"Like… actually?" she asks and he chuckles.

"God you're fucking cute."

She scowls "I am not cute" she says as she pushes him towards the shallow end of the pool and the stairs. "And to prove it. I'm going to blow you. Right here"

"Now? Ana not with—" He barely has the words out before she's got her lips wrapped around him dragging her teeth over the shaft.

"Fuuuuck Ana, stop"

"No" she mumbles as she licks and sucks. She runs her tongue over the underside of the shaft and the area between his balls causing him to groan. She feels him pulsing and knows he's close already.

"I want to come inside of you"

"Too bad" she says as she makes eye contact with him. She has a mischievous look on her face which just causes him to get harder.

"But…"

"Shut the fuck up Christian" she growls before licking the pre-cum that was coming out of the tip. She brings him to the back of her throat and he jolts as he begins to thrust into her mouth. He's gripping her hair with both hands as he comes in thick streams.

"God damn baby, so fucking good. God I love you, Ana" he groans as he finishes. She swallows every drop and sits up licking her lips.

"You taste so fucking good. I could suck you all day" she says sexily. His mouth is on hers tasting himself as he devours her mouth kissing her desperately. He moves her to sit on the stairs and immediately goes to her breasts.

"Christian" she moans as he wraps his lips around a nipple before taking it between his teeth and biting hard. "Ah!" she yelps and pulls his lips to hers. "Fuck me baby, please"

"Tell me what you want, baby" he whispers in her ear as he grazes her folds with his dick.

"You inside of me, now" He is pulling her to wrap her legs around him before she even has time to think. He pins her against the wall as he slams into her. "Fuck, Christian"

"How does this feel?" he asks as he pounds into her mercilessly.

She already feels herself clamping down on him "So good, God, I will never get enough of this"

"You will never know how much I fucking need you, Ana. Fuckkkk you feel so warm"

She feels herself on the edge and she opens her eyes to be met with the eyes of her sexy as sin boyfriend and she's lost. "Yes!" she screams as she feels herself pulsing around his dick. She feels him filling her as he finishes screaming her name and knows there is no sexier feeling than this man inside of her.

They come down from their orgasms as he remains inside of her their eyes locked. He rests his forehead against hers before placing a light kiss on her lips. They had no words to say to each other. Their eyes said everything that they couldn't bring themselves to say.

**A/N I could NOT bring myself to have any drama this chapter after the last outtake. I'm itching to get back to the future (ha) but no more outtakes until at least after Thanksgiving & Christmas/New Years chapters! Next Chapter they'll be back at Harvard and perhaps the beginning of Thanksgiving :) **


	17. Separation Anxiety

**A/N Shoutout to ****fungirlygirl**** for giving me some ideas for some badass outtakes as well as the idea for part of this chapter! Also to ****jcFSOGreaderluv93**** for reminding me that a Halloween chapter was a necessity! Sorry we have to delay Thanksgiving a bit longer, but Halloween is a MUST!**

**PS. Anyone on twitter or Instagram see what E.L James tweeted this morning!? Ahhh love love love! After all the fake (yet awesome) trailers I can't fucking wait to see what they've come up with! T-Minus 7 months!**

"Ana Steele is in a relationship with Christian Grey" Kate reads out loud as they're studying in their dorm room. "56 god damn likes… FIFTY-SIX. Oh my god"

She giggles as she takes notes "Shouldn't you be studying, you have an exam tomorrow"

"I'm taking a Facebook break thank you very much. And I'm glad I did, why the update?"

"Because he's my boyfriend?"

"Making a statement huh?"

"No"

"Liar" Kate says smirking at her. "But I guess it's not official till its Facebook official"

"Right" Ana says rolling her eyes

"So have you told him he'll have to fend for himself this weekend? No one will be around to feed and fuck him?" she giggles.

"No, and keep your voice down" she giggles. "Sometimes I swear he can hear me in here"

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm thinking Friday before I leave?"

"Ana!"

"Kidding, kidding. I'm going to tell him, but he has an exam tomorrow, so I don't want him thinking about it"

"You two are so gross. Like you're leaving for a competition in New York for the weekend, you're not joining the Army. Besides why can't he just go with you?"

"I mean I guess he could, but I'm going to be in workshops and master classes all day Friday and Saturday and I mean… no one else's boyfriends are going. What would he do all day? And it's supposed to be like a bonding experience… how would it look if I was skipping off to fuck my boyfriend every two seconds?"

"I guess. I still think you're overreacting he'll probably be glad to have some time away from the ball… or wait are you the chain?" she laughs.

Ana shoots her a look like "Gee thanks"

"Kidding, he'll probably suffer from separation anxiety and sleep in your bed like a little lost puppy" she laughs.

"Hey I'm having a bit too," she admits while chewing on a hangnail. The room is silent for a minute before Kate answers.

"This thing with you guys is really real"

Ana bites her bottom lip and stares at her textbook "I—I think so, Kate"

"Shit. So should we start a wedding book for you?"

"Shut up!" she giggles and then she hesitates. "I may or may not have a hidden board on Pinterest"

"Let me see!" Kate laughs jumping on her bed and stealing her phone.

She walks into Christian and Sean's room and sits on his bed next to him.

"Hi beautiful" he smiles before kissing her.

"Can we talk for a sec?"

"Talk? Or Sex?"

"Helloooo I am in the room" Sean says waving his hand not looking up from his computer.

"Talk… Sean go hangout with Kate for a minute"

"Come on, I'm on a roll with this paper" he groans.

"Bullshit I can see from here you're on ESPN!" she laughs

"Fine, but I'm raiding your food, while I'm over there!" he jokes.

"So what's so important you had to kick Sean out?" he asks as he puts her feet in his lap and begins to massage them.

"I just—ah that feels really good. Mmm those hands" she giggles.

"They can do more than this" he says crawling up her body and kissing her neck. "So what did you need to tell me?"

"I—I" she closes her eyes and temporarily gets lost in his kisses. "Shit, baby stop" she pushes on his chest. He pouts and pulls away and stares at her as she sits up to try and clear her head. "I'm going to New York for the weekend with the team. We have a competition"

He raises an eyebrow and shrugs. "Okay… can we have sex now?" He says leaning in to kiss her

"Whoa wait, what? That's it? We've barely spent longer than 6 hours apart and we never go more than a day without sleeping apart and you're just okay?"

He chuckles "Baby, you're going away for the weekend, not the semester"

She pouts "Well excuse me for feeling like I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, you know I will"

"I'm surprised you didn't ask if you could come" _Get a fucking grip, Ana. Stop acting so clingy. _

"Did you want me to come?"

"No, I mean of course I would love for you to come, but I just won't see you much, we have so many classes and workshops and then we're seeing a show Saturday night that I know you would find so boring" she laughs.

"I figured."

"What are you going to do without me all weekend?" she giggles

"I'm sure I'll find some trouble to get into" he laughs.

"Well I have to get back to studying" she says with a smile.

"Okay, I'll be over later" he smiles at her and she nods. She closes the door and sighs. _Well that went… well?_

"So what was Banana saying or was it all a ploy to fuck" Sean laughs as he enters the room.

"Huh?" Christian asks

"Ana? What was that about?"

"Oh… sorry, she's going to New York for the weekend."

"And how will you ever survive?" he laughs.

"Fuck you" he laughs. And then he's silent and is literally wondering the same thing. He was proud of the front he put on for Ana when his insides were freaking out. _She's going to New York… are they going out? Is she drinking? What if she meets some… dancer? Okay he'll probably be gay, but what if they meet guys out…? What if she gets separated or lost or something happens to her? What if someone tries to hurt her? FUCK. _

"I can hear you over there thinking. You are freaked out, aren't you?"

"It's not normal, what I'm feeling right? I'm being a pussy because I can't picture being away from her for three days" he groans putting his head in his hands. "How the fuck did I get here, man? This is college, and I go and fall in love with the first girl I meet here… THE FIRST GIRL"

"Because Banana is one of a kind. Damn near perfect and puts up with your bullshit"

"I don't have any bullshit"

"Are you kidding me?" he laughs

"You wouldn't be surviving college without her right now. You damn sure wouldn't have any clean clothes and you'd probably be failing your Statistics class. You also wouldn't know how to make a decent cup of coffee. No one would listen to you bitch as much as you do about the Row Team. Seriously sometimes I want to knock your ass out. But she's there, and she listens… she cares"

"Whatever, like she's not saving your ass either. How many papers of yours has she edited since we started, and by edit I mean basically rewrote"

"Keep your fucking voice down!" he whispers. "God, trying to get me expelled!"

Christian laughs and sighs rubbing his face "Fuck. New York is fucking dangerous, I don't want to have to bring that place down because someone fucks with her"

"She'll be fine, dude"

"Maybe we should go up there… like just in case she needs me?"

"What do you mean _we_?"

"Like me and… you"

"Nope sorry, rush stuff"

"Bull shit it's practically over, you're in"

"Okay, let's rephrase I don't want to go to New York. Besides it's not even like we can really go out and do stuff, we're 18, Christian. I'd rather black out here where I know I actually can"

"But…"

"You gotta relax, man. I know Ana is basically you're reason for breathing and all that, but she'll be fine."

"Can't wait till some girl turns your head and rocks your shit"

"Nah, for now I'll settle for my regulars. Speaking of which, I'm off to Tuesday Night's dorm. Back in a few hours." he laughs closing his laptop.

Friday came before they knew it and Christian was seeing Ana off.

"I'll miss you" she says

"I'll miss you too" _so much. How much trouble will you get in for not going to New York?_

"I have to go" she smiles sadly. "This is so silly it's like three days"

_Three of the longest fucking days _"Three days, no big deal" he smiles. "Be careful, let me know when you get there?"

"Of course, I'm sure we'll be texting non-stop on the bus anyway" she giggles.

"Alright, I love you"

"I love you too" she kisses him and pulls apart before it gets too heated knowing that they're being watched by the girls on the bus. She gives a final wave before getting on the bus and sitting next to Melissa.

She looks out the window and waves and blows a kiss calling all the girls to giggle.

"Freshman has it _baaaaad_"

"Is that the guy that incited the 56 likes on your relationship status?" one of the girls asks.

She blushes and rolls her eyes "I'm removing that update" she says pulling out her phone

"It's fucking cute Ana, I liked it" Emma chimes in. "I just knew you guys would be something. I'm putting money down that they'll be together in 4 years"

Christian walks into his room and sits on his bed and sighs. _Sooo what now? Right now I'd either be eating with Ana… or eating Ana. _He laughs to himself. _How could you still want to have sex, you fucked her three times before she left! _He texts a few guys from the team to see what they were doing tonight before Sean walks in with Kate.

"Awwww, is someone sad?" Kate giggles as she sits next to him and lays a head on his shoulder. "Come on we're going out"

"Where?"

"Dinner and then to get alcohol"

"Where are we getting alcohol?" Christian asks with wide eyes

"I have a fake, obviously" she laughs. "We're out of tequila and I feel like you're going to need it tonight"

**I'm here! I miss you already :( Heading into a class soon, I'll text you later!**

_**Miss you more, I love you. **_

"I miss you I love you" Kate mocks making kissy faces at him before biting into her taco.

"Oh fuck you" he laughs. They had gotten food to bring back to the dorms and they were eating in Ana and Kate's room.

"Did you see your relationship status got 56 likes!?" She says as she sips on her very strong margarita she had made all of them.

"Yeah" he laughs. "She's popular I guess"

"I woke up to like 4 different texts from people from high school asking about you. It'll be interesting when we go home for Thanksgiving"

"Why? It's not like we'll see them"

"Ummm" Kate looks at him confused. "Uhhh the night before Thanksgiving? Aka blackout with your high school night? I've been looking forward to this night for ages. People are already planning parties. Can't fucking wait to just be able to go to the bar" she sighs. "How do you not know this?"

"Yeah, C. I can't fucking wait. I'll be seeing my ex-girlfriend for the first time in months, definitely fucking her" he laughs.

"Ugh you're gross" she says as she puts up a hand. "But I'm sure Ana wants you to come"

"Will that asshole Nate be around?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that little detail. We'll iron out the details. But most of our clique was Team Ana post breakup. They're totally excited to meet you"

A few margaritas and more shots later they were all pretty drunk when he shoots Ana a text.

_**What happened to texting me later? :(**_

**So so sorry! We got out of the class and had about 30 minutes to shower and get ready before dinner. Here now! This restaurant is so cool; we have to come back here! **

_**Whatever you want. **_

A few shots later… (After they had said goodnight)

_**Fuck, I wish you were here. **_

At Sean's frat and a few beers later…

_**Anaaaa. Come home, I really miss you. New York is so far… you think I can take a cab there? I definitely can't drive. **_

He's standing outside of the frat house trying to type out another message to her when his phone starts ringing.

"Ana!"

"Well I would hope you're not driving. Where are you?" she asks as she yawns.

"Were you sleeping? Shit. You were asleep?"

"Yes I was, but you're blowing me up Mr. Grey. How much have you had to drink?"

"A lot, Kate and Sean kept giving me shots to make me less sad"

"Why are you sad?" she asks feeling slightly panicked not thinking it has anything to do with her

"Because you're gone, obviously"

She's silent and she has to swallow back the tears forming in her eyes. "You seemed so cool with me leaving?"

"I lied… It was all a front. I'm a good actor maybe I missed my calling. God baby, I miss you so much already."

"Where are you?"

"Frat house…well by myself outside the frat house"

"Who did you go out with?"

"Kate and Sean"

"And you just left Kate alone in that house of horn dogs!"

"Whatever! Sean is in there. And she's all smitten over my brother. I wanted to talk to you. Fuck, I am so hammered"

"Can you go home? I don't like you just out roaming the streets of Harvard by yourself this drunk"

"I'm fiiiiiine Ana. Well actually I am not, I miss you too much but I'll survive… maybe"

She giggles "I miss you too baby"

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"No I—"

"You're going to be great. So great. Have you seen you dance? You're really good"

She laughs "I'm not used to talking to you when you're drunk and I'm sober. Are you always this funny?"

"I think so" he's silent for a minute.

"Christian?"

"Shit I think I just fell asleep for a minute"

"What? Okay honey, you need to go home"

"Will you be there waiting when I get there?" he asks

"Sadly no, baby"

She can hear his pout over the phone "This is bullshit, tell Emma no more of these"

"They're not up to Emma, babe" she laughs. "And besides you have some away meets coming up if I'm not mistaken"

"Yeah but you can come to those, we don't have shit going on during the day and at night and stuff. It's just the meet and then we all get hammered"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. Like really fucking love you. And not just because you give good head, because I mean you do… but like I'm sitting outside of this fucking frat house because I can't even think about anything but you right now. And I'm not just saying this because I'm drunk… although I am really drunk. Oh wait, we tried the tacos from that new place on campus. So good. I know we said we would try them together but Kate and Sean got them and they just looked so good. You're not mad right? Are you mad? Oh so what I was saying… I just love you. And I think you should just come home so that I have a shot at sleeping tonight. Do you know I sleep really shitty when I'm not with you? I'm tempted to sleep in your bed. Can I?"

"Whoa baby baby come up for air!" she laughs. "First of all, I love you too and not just because you… yaknow very well" she giggles. "It's fine about the tacos; we'll get them when I get back. And yes you can sleep in my bed as long as Kate doesn't mind" she laughs.

"Why would she mind? I sleep there almost every night"

"I don't know maybe she's planning phone sex or Skype sex with your brother while I'm gone"

"Ew"

"Oh stop it" Ana laughs. "Babe, I'm out in the hall so I don't wake Mel, but can I go back in and we can text? I'm really sleepy, and we have a 7 am wakeup call"

"Shit. I'm sorry, of course. No more calls, promise"

"It's okay, I'm glad you called. I love you"

"I love you too. See you Sunday"

"Technically tomorrow! It's already Saturday" she giggles.

"Thank God"

The three of them are in a cab back to the dorm. "Where did you disappear to Christian?" Kate asks

"I called Ana and we talked"

"Oh God, did you hand her your balls… you did didn't you?" Sean asks.

"I did not; I just told her I missed her" he says leaning his head against the window and closing his eyes.

Sean groans. "Can't you just be cool? What is wrong with you?" he laughs.

"Hey leave him alone, you know Ana feels the same way"

"Whatever, you're ruining it for us out here man"

"Christian gets laid probably more than anyone you know including you. And damn sure gets blown a lot more than you from a girl that leaves him coffee the mornings he sleeps over, watches sports with him and to top it off is probably one of the hottest girls on this campus. I don't think he's ruining anything for anyone… if anything you all could learn a thing or two" she chirps from the front seat as she proceeds to take a Snapchat to send to Ana.

"Fuck… how often does she… go down"

"Can we not with her best friend in the car?" he groans.

"Oh please!" Kate turns around and looks at Sean "Twice a day at least"

"She told you that?" Christian asks with wide eyes.

"What do you think Ana and I talk about? Our fucking hair? Men are so God damn clueless" she says turning back around

"You guys talk about things like this?" Sean asks. "You talk about… us?"

"Uhhh yeah? We'll throw in what the Kardashians are up to every now and then but yes sex is usually our topic of conversation."

"What has she said?"

"Yeah like I'm going to tell you, Mr. Magnum Condoms" she giggles to herself.

Christian shakes his head and groans. "I'm going to kill her"

The next morning Christian opens his eyes and immediately groans. _Fucking tequila. Every time! _

"Morning sunshine!" he groans when he opens his eyes to see Kate standing before him with Starbucks in her hand.

"I was given explicit instructions on what you like" she says leaving the cup sitting next to him on her desk. "It's like you're a pet and I have to feed you when Ana is out of town" she says with an eye roll.

"What am I doing in here?"

"You were insistent in sleeping in Ana's bed"

"Why?"

"I don't know because you're whipped as fuck? How the hell should I know?" she laughs.

He rolls over on his back and rubs his face with both hands. "Shit what time is it?"

"9 am. Ana says she'll text you when she gets out of her first class at 10"

"I am not drinking tonight"

"But Christian how will you ever survive another night without Ana?" she says giving him a doe eyed look.

He flicks her off as he sips his coffee "Want to get some breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, I need to go to the library at some point though. Wanna grab Sean and I'll be ready in like 10?"

The performance could not have gone better. Every single kick, turn and jump was on absolute fucking point and the team was pumped.

"Ana doesn't have a fake, we can't go somewhere 21 and over" Emma chirps in as they're all getting ready for the night.

"I know a bouncer." One of the girls chimes in. "He'll look the other way, no bigs. This is New York, and we're fucking hot ass dancers, we're getting in _somewhere_"

"You down to live a little freshman?" Emma says with a raised eyebrow.

Ana downs a shot of vodka and nods "Totally"

**Whatcha doooooing! **She asks as they're heading down the elevator to hail cabs.

_**Studying actually haha. You? How are you guys celebrating your big win? **_

**Out on the town! Don't know how it's going to work, but apparently friends in high places! :)**

_**What do you mean? **_

**I don't know someone on the team knows a bouncer, so we're going to a bar! Like a real life bar babe! I'm not even 21! This is tooooo cooooooool**

_**Are you sure that's safe? **_

**Uhhh ya**

_**I'm not sure it's such a good idea, I mean if something happens to you I'm going to have to kill someone and that's a lot of paperwork for my dad haha **_

**Nothing is going to happen to me! Keep your hair on, Grey ;) **

He's pacing the study room in the library.

"Will you fucking relax, you're bugging me" Kate says. "Jesus. She's going to a bar, big deal"

"They're all getting drunk, this isn't here Kate like where if you get separated, you just call a cab and go home and you actually know where home is. She's in a big city"

"Emma won't let anything happen to her, nor will any of the girls. They'll look out for Ana"

"I guess" he pulls at his hair.

"Oh, El is calling, I'm going to go out and take this. You going to be okay by yourself? Do I need to take your belt and any sharp objects?" she jokes.

"Fuck you, Kate"

She blows him a kiss and she's out the door.

They're walking home around 12 and he's antsy that he hasn't heard from her much all night. He's texted her a few times but they've been met with incoherent drunk texts and a bunch of misspelled "I love yous" and "I can't wait to fuck you"

"It's going to be fine, she's okay, alright? Do you want to sleep in our room again? We can watch The Notebook… that seems right up your alley right now"

He laughs "You just going to keep ragging on me, huh?"

"You love me"

"I guess" he says laughing as they get in to the dorm.

"Look, Sean said he would be home soon, it's Dad's turn to watch you"

Christian rolls his eyes and goes to his room. Kate sets her books down and is about to turn on her TV when there's a knock on the door.

"It's too quiet over there, can I hang out here till he gets back" he asks looking at his feet

Kate shakes her head and laughs. "You're a mess, Grey" she says as she moves so he can come in

An hour later and he still hasn't heard from her.

"Dude. You're making me nauseous, stop pacing. I'm too drunk and there's like two of you" Sean says as he lays on his bed

"She's okay right. Like… What if something happened?"

"She's fiiiiiiine. Banana is a tough cookie."

"Fuck, she's calling… Thank God, Ana are you okay?" he asks immediately.

"Christian?" he hears a voice he doesn't recognize. "Hey, it's Emma… don't panic. Ana is fine. She's just a little… drunk"

"What is a little?" he feels his palms starting to sweat when he hears her talking to someone in the background

"Okay hold on, here she is. Ow Ana, okay you can talk to him, stop hitting my arm!"

"Christian… Christian please come get me. I don't like New York anymore"

"What happened, baby?" he says feeling his heart soften knowing she's okay.

"They" hiccup "weren't nice to me"

"Who?"

"The girls at the bar. Are you coming?... Wait no Emma, I'm not—f"

"Okay ooookay, thank you honey. Hi, she's fine" Emma interrupts.

"What the hell happened, why is she crying?"

"Because she's gorgeous as fuck and got into a 21 and older bar… It was stupid we shouldn't have taken her there. This guy tried to hit on her and Ana wasn't having it and evidently neither was his girlfriend. You can guess the rest of the story."

"Do not tell me one of them laid a hand on her"

"No no no, we stepped in before that. I honestly had no idea it was happening. We all tried to keep an eye but then everyone got sorta preoccupied. I'm sorry Christian, but she's okay. A little shook up, but she'll be alright"

"Fine. Have her call me in the morning. And make sure she takes Advil tonight"

She laughs "You two are adorable. Alright, freshman. See ya tomorrow"

About an hour later Christian gets a text.

**Finally got my phone back, fucking Emma wouldn't let me have it. So are you coming? **

_**Ana, it's 3 am by the time I get there, you'll be ready to come home. **_

**So you're not coming…**

He calls her and she doesn't answer.

**I'm in the room and Mel is sleeping, I can't talk. **

_**Baby, you're safe now and you're with your friends. Just try and get some sleep. **_

**I'm mad at you. I thought you would come… I'll give you sex on the way home!**

_**It's not that, I just think you're drunk and upset, but I promise it'll be better tomorrow. **_

**Fine. **

_**I love you **_

She doesn't answer and he feels terrible even though he knows she's just drunk and will feel silly in the morning. About 20 minutes pass when his phone vibrates again

**I hated this weekend. I mean it was fun, and the competition was great. But I missed you so much. I thought about you all the time **

_**Me too, Ana. Shit Kate will probably rat me out over last night**_

**Ha she doesn't have much to rat out, you do know we talked right? **

_**Vague recollection **_

**I can't wait to see you tomorrow**

_**Me either :)**_

**Tell Sean or Kate one of them needs to give up the room **

_**Obviously**_

**I'm going to go to sleep now**

_**Good, did you take Advil?**_

**Yes :)**

_**Okay, see you tomorrow**_

**I love you too, btw**

_**I know ;) **_

She slept on the bus all the way home as this hangover was still killing her. All the girls kept apologizing for putting her in that situation but it was fine. Everything was fine, or at least was going to be the second she got to Christian. It was pouring rain as she got to Boston, and she knew Christian was picking her up from the gym but didn't feel like dealing with the rain at all. She stepped off the bus pulling the hood of her rain jacket on when she feels his presence next to her holding an umbrella over her.

"Hi"

She feels her heart melt and tears well in her eyes. _How did he even know? _She wraps both of her arms around his neck and kisses him with all the passion he could muster. He continues to hold the umbrella as he wraps one arm around her. "I missed you" she rubs her nose against his

"I missed you. Come on let's get out of the rain. It's freezing, and you're shivering" They get in the car and he turns the heat on. "Now I can get a proper kiss" He cups her face leaning over the console and kisses her with three days of pent up passion. He pulls apart and stares at her with lust filled eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

"Ughhh no. I'm still so hungover from last night" she said leaning her head against the window.

"You remember talking to me last night?" he laughs

"You remember talking to me Friday night?"

"Touché"

"We're a mess without each other" he laughs.

She smiles and leans her head on his shoulder.

They get back to the dorm and after she showers and takes more medicine, she's snuggled into Christian's bed against his chest.

"Can we rain check the welcome home sex? I am so fucking exhausted"

"Sure baby" he kisses her forehead and she closes her eyes as she feels them getting heavier by the second. "I'm glad you're back" he whispers.

"Mmmm me too" before she slips into sleep.

**A/N Next up: HALLOWEEEEEN! I was going to do it in this chapter too, but this got too long. I really wanted to do their first weekend apart and show how they deal with it. I know I showed Christian more than Ana but she was busy with dance stuff and I didn't want to bore you with a bunch of dance jargon (yes I danced for about 16 years including in college, who would've guessed? Ha) **


	18. Halloweekend

"It's the most wonderful time of the yeeeaaaarrrr" Kate sings as her and Ana peruse the costumes at the Halloween pop up store.

"And why is that?" she giggles knowing the answer

"Because it's the one night a year a girl can dress like a total slut and no one can say anything about it" she says giggling as she quotes their favorite movie. "And we're in college so we get like TWO nights of it! HALLOWEEKEND!"

Ana laughs "What should we go as?" She asks picking up a Minnie Mouse costume. "This is cute"

"And lame! Besides, aren't you and Christian doing something together?"

"Oh, I didn't ask him… that's kind of cheesy"

"Is not! It's cute"

"Well what should we go as? If you say something like Cinderella and Prince Charming I'll slap you"

"Okay… well like ummm look there's lots of them! Superman and Superwoman, Thing One and Thing Two, Mario and Princess Peach, ooooh this is cute! What about Wilma and Fred Flintstone? That's cute, and Wilma dresses skimpy in that little outfit. Or oooh even better, Pebbles and Bam Bam!" She keeps walking down the aisle. "And then of course you guys could be like a cow boy/girl or nerds or something. Or oooh Aladdin and Jasmine!"

"Kate…" she warns.

"That is not Cinderella and Prince Charming. Aladdin and Jasmine were hot mother fuckers"

"I don't even know if he wants to dress up with me"

"I'm sure he would if you asked. Call him so we can pick something."

"Can't I just be a sexy cop or sexy firefighter or sexy nurse."

"Listen you public service slut, you're doing something cute with your boyfriend so I can live vicariously through you since Elliott isn't here dammit"

"Oh so are we calling him our boyfriend now?" she asks as she continues to look through the racks.

"We aren't defining the relationship right now"

"I see… well why don't you dress up with your pseudo boyfriend"

"Who!?"

"Uh, Sean?"

"Oh please"

"Oooh the four of us could do something!" Ana suggests excitedly

"Uh no"

"We could be those people from Scooby Doo!"

"Great so I have to be nerdy ass Velma because it was so obvious that Daphne and Fred were fucking"

"It was a cartoon Kate! Geeze I thought Velma was badass you can be Daphne if you want"

"Irrelevant because the four of us aren't dressing up"

"Fine. So what are you going to be?"

"I'm thinking I'm going to channel my inner Cher from Clueless and do a sexy schoolgirl. Totally cliché and overdone but I have the perfect idea or I'll steal your idea from last year" she giggles.

"You cannot. I have Black Swan on lock for the rest of forever. That was such a great fucking costume" she laughs. "Can I do that again?"

"What part of with. your. boyfriend. are you not getting?"

"Fine, I'll call him" she says pulling out her phone and rolling her eyes.

"I was just thinking about you, when are you and Kate going to be back Sean and I are about to order food" he answers.

"Oh we'll probably get something while we're out. Hey listen, did you want to do something together for Halloween? Kate is bugging the shit out of me. Apparently there's a law written down somewhere that couples have to do something together"

He laughs "Yeah sure, what do they have?" She goes through the some of the ideas and they bounce a few off each other.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in as little clothing as possible" he laughs.

"Oh and you wouldn't mind other people seeing that as well?" she giggles.

"Don't test me. Seriously babe, whatever you want"

"Okay okay, I like the first one we talked about"

"Me too, you're going to be half naked"

"So are you" she giggles.

They get to the register with her and Christian's costumes and all of Kate's components for her school girl get up.

"Wait this is college, do I need two costumes one for each night?"

"Good point. I don't know"

"Fuck it; we'll just use these both nights or I'll return to old faithful for the second night. Or will you not let me since I can't match with Christian" she laughs.

"I'll allow it." She laughs back

The night of Halloween falls on a Friday and they're getting ready in Kate's room when there's a knock on the door.

"The best fucking night of the year. God damn, I can smell it in the air. We are getting fucked up tonight" Sean smiles as he slips into the room wearing an aviator uniform.

"Oh mannn! Looking good Sean!" Ana giggles as she hairsprays some hair in place.

"Good enough for an upperclassman? That's my goal for tonight. Preferably that Liz on your team. She's pretty hot."

"Oh God, Sean. Really!?" They had made a plan to hit Emma's house, the Row House and the Frat house as they were all having parties. "Well maybe, she is single!" Ana laughs

"So everyone is getting laid tonight but me" Kate says pouting as she fixes her pig tails.

"No one told you to get all smitten over a guy that lives 1,000 miles away. Could have had me I live across the hall" he chuckles nudging her arm.

"Ugh" she groans.

"Why didn't you just go down there or ask him to come here?" Ana asks.

"Because it's his last Halloween in college and it's my first, neither one of us wanted to give it up."

There's another knock on the door and Christian comes in carrying a case of beer looking absolutely delicious.

_Good God. Maybe this was not such a good idea, I have a hard enough time keeping women off of him with his clothes on!_

"Oh God, I know that look. Sean let's go to the vending machine for chasers so they can get it out of their system" she laughs as she heads out of the room with Sean in tow.

"You look… wow" Ana says gaping at him. "Do you always look like that?" she giggles before his lips take hers.

"You can't wear this out in public, Anastasia"

"Why?"

"It's too short"

"You're not even wearing pants!"

"I am too, relax, they're shorts. But this dress…" he says running a hand down her body.

"You agreed!"

"I didn't know this dress would barely even cover your ass"

"I'm wearing dance bloomers under it!" She says lifting her dress

"I'm keeping my eye on you, Pebbles"

"Promise?" she winks. She goes to grab a beer and turns around "Are you sure you don't want to put on a shirt?"

"What, worried I'll get cold?" he asks with a smirk

She rolls her eyes and stalks toward him pushing him against the door and shoving her tongue into his mouth. They kissed for what felt like hours feeling like she couldn't get close enough to him. He wraps his arms around her snaking his hands under her dress and onto her butt to pull her closer to him. She could feel his erection poking her in her stomach and proceeds to grind against it.

"You're trouble" he whispers in her ear.

"You're mine." She whispers back.

"Oh? Someone feeling possessive tonight?"

"Yes, my boyfriend is going to be walking around a bunch of horny drunk girls with a body like that" she says pointing at his bare chest. "I am feeling very possessive" she says her eyes burning into his

He growls and pushes her towards the bed and leans her over it pulling her bloomers down. "This has to be fast"

"Did you lock the door?"

"No. So come fast"

"Christian—" She barely has the words out of her mouth before he's entering her from behind as she stands leaning over her bed. He grips her hips tightly as he pounds into her at a rapid pace. "Fuck" she moans as he moves his hand to rub the slick bundle of nerves between her legs. She feels herself building knowing that Kate and Sean could be back at any minute but puts the thought out of her mind as she feels him tapping her G-spot with every hard stroke.

"You know I'm yours baby, but your possessiveness is such a fucking turn-on" he whispers as he bends over her and bites down on her ear still rapidly going in and out of her. "I can feel how close you are. Does it turn you on, that someone could walk in at any moment? Seeing you like this? Getting fucked so fast and hard?" His words are her undoing as she screams out his name so loud she knows Kate and Sean heard her; he follows behind her and collapses on her. They are both bent over her bed as he pulls out of her and sees his come seeping out of her. "That has to be the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen"

"Tissues" she breathes out trying to catch her breath. She tries to take them from him but he pulls them out of reach as he begins to clean her up himself. Her breath hitches as she takes in the sight below her. He finishes and throws the tissues away before placing a light kiss on her lips.

"That was hot" he smiles.

She nods and blushes before going to open her beer and the window. A few minutes later Kate and Sean walk in.

Kate shakes her head and looks at Sean "You owe me 5 bucks"

"What?! How do you know?"

"The window being open is a dead giveaway and her cheeks are flushed."

"Banana's cheeks are always flushed. Did you guys have sex?"

Ana giggles and Christian shakes his head. "Just pay Kate so we can start drinking" he rolls his eyes before cracking a beer.

"Can you believe we've been here 3 months already!?" Kate asks as they down their first shots.

"Move in day felt like it was yesterday" Ana says pouring another round

"Fucking crazy"

"Do you think we'll all still be doing this together senior year?" Sean asks

"Without a doubt" Kate chimes in winking at Ana.

"Sean you have to come during Christmas Break and see us. California isn't that far"

"We'll see"

"I can't wait for next year for us to all be in houses, and we don't have to cram into a tiny room to pregame. And when it's warm we can play drinking games in the yard" Kate sighs.

"Have you thought about where you're living? Sean are you going to live in the Frat house?" Ana asks

"Nah, I'm probably not going to live in the house till junior year" he adds. "I'm not ready to get rid of Christian just yet" he laughs

"Awww so are you guys living together?" Kate asks.

"That's the plan. I'm sure we can't be too far away from you two" he jokes. "Got any ideas?"

"I don't know, and it's going to be hard to find another person. Or two more people as Ana and I don't really have any mutual friends except you two"

"We could all live together!" Sean jokes.

"Ha. Good one" Kate laughs. "I'd kill you both on the first night"

"I'd watch" Ana giggles as Sean and Christian both laugh.

After a few more shots, a game of Kings and a beer bong, they head out to the first stop of the evening. They walk into Emma's house to hear Rihanna's _We Found Love_.

"I love this song!" Ana gushes. "Dance with me" she grabs Christian's hand and pulls him into the circle of people all pretending to be someone else for the night. She turns around and grinds her barely covered butt into his crotch causing him to groan.

"You really are trying to kill me, Ana" he groans as he places a kiss on her neck. "Do I need to take you upstairs and fuck you" he licks along her bare shoulder causing her to shiver. She spins around to see his face and smiles before leaning into kiss him.

"Pebbles and Bam Bam! So fucking cute" she hears Emma gush. She turns around to see her in an all denim outfit causing Ana to laugh hysterically.

"Holy shit, are you Britney Spears when her and Justin Timberlake wore that ridiculous matching denim get up to some award show?!"

"Yep! You know it!"

She shakes her head "How did you talk Dave into that?"

"Oh honey, you'll learn. Talking a guy into something is easy if you know what you're doing" she whispers in her ear before shooting her a wink. "Shots and pics later, you two" pointing at them.

"There you are!" Kate comes over. "You just left me!"

"Sorry we wanted to dance, where's Sean?"

"On Mission Liz" she rolls her eyes. "I'm going to text Angela to see if she wants to meet us over here." Ana did feel really bad, between her and Christian and Sean being MIA or chasing ass Kate's fun has been pretty limited with Elliott being so far away. She was never a huge dancer to begin with but she understood her hesitation when she was constantly out with her "boyfriends" brother.

"Yeah! I really like Angela. She's cool"

"I think she's out with her roommate and some of the other girls" she says looking down when a familiar song starts. "Oh. My. God" she laughs. "It's literally the story of your life" she giggles as Lady Gaga's _Just Dance_ starts blaring.

"Let's go take shots." They walk into the kitchen to see people playing flip cup.

"FRESHMEN!" they hear Dave bellow towards them. "You three, come over here"

Emma squeals "I'm taking Ana; it's always the innocent ones that are kick ass"

"Please" Ana scoffs "I can remember playing flip cup in her basement when we were 16" she giggles pointing to Kate.

They play a few rounds before they get off the table and see Sean whispering in Liz's ear causing her to giggle. Sean winks at them before they head to the dance floor.

After one too many pictures, Ana and Christian were on the porch to try and get some air as it was so hot inside. Kate had left to go meet up with Angela and some of the other girls and promised to meet up with them at the Row House later.

"You're sweaty" she giggles as he brushes his lips against hers.

"You're delicious" he sucks her lip into his mouth as she moans. He pushes her up against the wall next to the door and runs his hands down her tiny dress. "How much trouble do you think we would get in if we got caught right here with my head between your delectable thighs" he whispers sinfully in her ear.

She gasps and rubs her thighs together to create some friction. "No Christian" she moans.

"Yes, Ana"

"What if someone comes out here…or a cop or something?"

"Then they'll get a show" he says squatting before her before looking up.

"No no no, we're drunk and someone has to be ahh" she moans as his mouth finds her covered core. "Responsible"

"Hush, Ana. I mean it" he shoots her a look. "You've been teasing the shit out of me in this piece of fabric you're running around in. Leg over my shoulder. Now." He looks at her with a look she hadn't seen. It was if he wanted to consume and devour her. Her bloomers were down by her ankles in a flash and she felt his mouth on her.

"Uhhhh fuck. Christiannnnn" she moans his name out pulling on his hair. As soon as she felt his tongue on her swollen clit her legs started to shake and she threw her head back. "Fuckkkk. Christian" She couldn't stop the movement of her hips which were involuntarily moving against his face in the same rhythm that he was flicking his tongue against her. It didn't take long for her to get that familiar feeling. Her toes started to curl and soon she was coming violently into his mouth. "Shit!" He continued to lick her until her spasms stopped and with a final kiss he pulled her underwear and bloomers up and kissed her. "I love you" she said kissing him passionately tasting herself with every lick of her tongue.

"I love you"

She bit her lip as she looked down at the bulge in his shorts. "Come on"

"Where are we going?"

"Back inside" she giggles. They meet up with Sean who was dancing with Liz still and ask if he's ready to go. He promises to meet up later but that he wanted to _stay. _

They're walking to the Row House. "Remember the first time we went to the Row House and the Dance House on the same night?" she giggles.

"The night we met?"

"And Vanessa told me not to fuck you" she laughs

"Ohhhhh so that's why you were all anti my dick"

"Basically"

"Peer pressure is a bitch, Ana" he laughs.

"She wasn't peer pressuring! She was looking out for me. She didn't know what kind of guy you were, she had no idea you were going to be smitten with me in one day!" she laughs.

"Oh? I was the smitten one, huh?" he grabs her hand and pulls her to him kissing her.

"Yep"

"You're right"

They walk into the Row House and with it being hours later everyone was drunk. Like really drunk. The room looked like they were stepping into a rap video. It was hot and everyone was sweating and you could barely move two steps without being on top of someone. As they walked to the kitchen they saw a number of people that had already chosen who they were going home with so to speak.

"CHRISTIAN, ANA!" Vanessa comes running over from sitting on the counter. "You look great. Such a cute costume!"

"Nice cop outfit! Gonna arrest Charlie later?" Ana giggles.

"I haven't let these handcuffs out of my sight for a reason!" she laughs holding them up. "I always lose part of my costume"

"What's with everyone? I feel like I stepped into an orgy"

"Halloween, Ana. Welcome to college." She laughs and hands them two jello shots. "Let's go freshmen"

They take them both and she coughs immediately. "Shit! What's in these?" Ana asks

"Everclear! A looooot of Everclear" she laughs. After a few more shots they are on the dance floor in the same fashion as everyone else. Christian had never been much of a dancer but dating Ana had completely changed that as she dances literally everywhere. The line at the dining hall, when she's brushing her teeth, in the car… and getting her out at a party. Well it almost wasn't fair to other girls. He saw the looks guys would give her when they were out. The looks they would give him. Jealousy, praise. Whatever. He had never been with a girl who knew how to move so effortlessly. He remembered how hard the girls at Prom and school dances tried. How awkward even some of the girls at Elliott's college were. Ana had such a sexy swagger about her that he was convinced he could come in his pants every time she rubbed that delectable ass against his crotch.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispers in his ear as she turns around to make eye contact.

"How you're the best dancer I've ever danced with"

"Well I better, I've been doing it all my life" she giggles.

Both of their phones vibrate with a text as they see it's their group thread with Sean and Kate.

**S- Liz was not having it, on my way to you guys. **

**C- What happened? **

**S- Tell you when I get there**

**K- ha sucks to suuuuck, on my way too!**

Sean and Kate arrive around the same time and they all meet on the deck where it's quieter.

"You guys wanna go to the Frat house?"

"Is it going to be as crowded as it is here? Not to mention I don't think I can drink anymore." Ana says rubbing her eyes. "I am so fucking hammered. I let my boyfriend go down on me in public for Christ sakes!"

"Ana!" Christian shoots her a look as Kate's mouth drops open and Sean chokes on his drink

"Oh whatever, they're our best friends, you're going to tell him I'm going to tell her and they'll probably tell each other, what difference does it make?" she laughs.

"So what happened with Liz?"

"Fuck Liz, when did you guys put on a show? And did someone tape it, and is it already on YouTube?"

"Stop it" she giggles. "No one saw it, I hope. But we were outside"

"Didn't know you had it in you, Steele!" she says clapping her hands.

"Soooo Frat house or nah? I'm probably going to head over; Wednesday night is calling my name"

"You're disgusting you know that? These girls have names you know" Kate says with disdain dripping from her voice.

"Oh I know, it's a fucking joke, Kate calm down"

"You treat these women like they're nothing. Have some fucking respect. Then maybe you could get someone like Ana, and you can stop being so jealous of how often your roommate kicks you out of the room to get laid. Do you think a girl like Ana would even pay you a second look?"

"Fuck you Kate; you're one to talk about jealousy. You're so jealous you can't even see straight. You're trying to make things work with a guy in fucking Florida in his senior year of college, you can't be that fucking stupid. Or you're desperate. Either way, it's pathetic."

"Fuck you Sean." She says walking back into the house.

"Really? Was that really necessary?" Ana says as she shakes her head and walks back into the house after her.

"Kate is such a Grade A bitch and you know it, C"

"I guess… but you're both in the wrong here"

"I didn't do anything to her, she's the one that came at me with me being jealous of my two best friends. I'm not by the way. Totally not. So happy for you and Ana being all in love and shit"

"But you're jealous of how often we fuck" he says chuckling

"No shit. What guy isn't jealous of something like that? But you're my best friend and I'm happy for you. Kate is the one that's jealous. You yourself have said she's said shit and she is alwayyyys ragging on you"

"That's just Kate. And she's Ana's best friend. She's always going to take her side."

Meanwhile:

"Wait, stop walking. Let's at least wait for Christian"

"Why, we can get back to campus ourselves"

"But I don't want to walk alone"

"You're not alone, you have me"

"Two girls alone at 3 am? Not a smart idea, let's just wait"

"Isn't it exhausting?" Kate asks

"What?"

"Being so wrapped up in someone else? Can you breathe without him?"

"Don't start, Kate. It's bad enough you got into it with Sean"

"No Sean is just stupid… and a guy. But you? You're not stupid. And for you to be putting all this faith and time and energy into a three month relationship that may not go past fucking winter break is stupid"

"What are you even saying right now? You really do sound like a jealous bitch"

"Maybe I am, but I'm being realistic. You're too invested. Emotionally. And you're too close to see it. Your dad would have a fit if he knew how hard you have fallen for Christian. Sleeping over at his place every night or him sleeping at ours. Have a god damn life outside of Christian, Ana. When you two were apart, you should have seen him. It was so fucking sad. And you were just as bad I'm sure. I get that new love is exciting but you need to get your head out of the clouds and look the hell around. You seem to think that this is like a done deal you guys are getting married, that's it"

"I never—"

"Bullshit Ana, I see it in your eyes. Do you know how fucking annoying it is to have to text you before I come back to the room? How often I know you guys have just scrambled to get dressed moments before I walk in? Get a grip, girl before you get hurt again"

"He would never—"

"I know, he would never do that to me" she mocks. "That's what you said about Nate. That's what every girl says about every guy. What makes Christian so different?"

"He loves me"

"So did Nate… until he didn't"

She didn't even know it was coming. She had never done anything like that to anyone, but before she could think her palm was stinging and Kate was holding her cheek. She looked at her with cold eyes as Kate walked away. She started walking back towards the Row House and was met with Christian and Sean walking towards her.

"I was wondering where you went off to. Where's Kate?" Christian asks

"I don't know, hopefully hell where she belongs"

"Oooh feisty, I like it" Sean says.

"Shut up Sean" she says rolling her eyes.

"Seriously where is she?" Christian asks

"Walking back to campus, why do you care?"

"Because it's 3 am she shouldn't be walking anywhere by herself. Let's go"

"No"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"What happened?"

"She's a bitch, just like Sean said. A jealous bitch, and I am done taking her shit"

"You're drunk, she's drunk. You said yourself you guys get into this all the time. But right now, you would be devastated either way if something happened to her"

"Yeah well I've never slapped her before, so something says this is different"

"Oh way to go Ana!" Sean says sticking up his hand for a high five.

"Baby, you slapped her?" he asked with wide eyes.

"She was… saying things… about… us" she says twisting her mouth to avoid tears from falling.

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Okay, I understand why, but I still want to make sure she gets home. So if you don't want to go and I'm guessing you don't either" looking at Sean. "I'll go catch up with her"

"So you're just taking her side? She compared you to Nate, Christian. So go ahead. Comfort away" she says scoffing. "She also thinks our relationship has an expiration date of apppppparently winter break"

"She said that?" Christian asks

She nods "I'm being stupid. I need to have a life outside of you. I'm not being realistic blah blah blah"

"See, BITCH" Sean says. "Who says that to their best friend?"

"I'm going to make sure she's okay. You both know it's the right thing to do" he says turning and walking away. "Take Ana back to the dorm, Sean" he calls over his shoulder.

After walking and jogging towards campus for about 5 minutes, he sees a girl sitting on the curb in a school girl outfit and rolls his eyes. _Great. Couldn't I just follow behind her and make sure she's okay. Now I have to talk to her? Not exactly her biggest fan either right now. _

"You look like a sitting duck, get up Kate"

She looks up with teary eyes "No, I called a cab its coming"

"You were going to try and walk though"

"My feet started to hurt"

He sits down next to her and sighs "Ana is pretty pissed at you"

"I am fully aware; my cheek is still on fire"

He chuckles and then he gets serious. "Are we going to have a problem?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean filling Ana's head with all of these thoughts that doubt me and doubt us. That's a fucking problem for me. Telling her our relationship has an expiration date? That's—"

"I didn't exactly say…"

"I don't give two shits what you _exactly said_. If you fight Ana on this, you won't win and you'll just lose her."

"What—"

"Calm down, drama queen I'm not saying she would choose me over you. I'm saying if you keep shitting on her relationship with me she's not going to take it" They're silent for a minute and he takes a guess. "Is this about my brother?"

"No"

"Liar"

"It's not"

"Yes it is"

She sighs and feels her eyes well up "I'm the one being fucking stupid"

"He really likes you Kate"

"Like you would tell me otherwise"

"Probably not, but he does really like you. That's the truth"

"Is he sleeping with anyone else?"

"Not to my knowledge"

"Not that you would tell me if you knew" she says rolling her eyes

"Mmmm I might"

"Would not"

"I would tell him if you fucked someone else, it's only fair"

He hears voices in the distance and assume it's Ana and Sean.

"Is that them?"

"Two of your best friends? Yeah that's them. It's a stupid drunk argument, let it the fuck go, Kate. Apologize to them both, I mean it. And now that you've all successfully killed my buzz mediating you drunken assholes we can go back to the dorm."

A few moments later they come into view and see them sitting on the curb. Ana rolls her eyes and mutters "Drama Queen" and keeps walking by as if she doesn't see them.

"God damn girls and their drama" Christian mumbles standing up. "Ana" he calls after her. She keeps walking and Sean nudges her but she keeps moving. He jogs a little towards her and grabs her arm. "You do NOT walk away from me"

"I am sorry and just who do you think you're talking to?" she shoots back

"Anastasia, do not fucking test me right now. I am tired and hungry and not in the mood for you and Kate's drama."

"DRAMA!? Are you kidding me right now? She…"

"I don't care what she did. You two are going to work this out in the morning but for now we are all going back to campus in the cab she called."

"Uh no actually they aren't" Kate says from behind him.

"Kate" he says sternly. "God dammit. What the fuck did I just say?" he pauses knowing there is no reasoning with any of them "I'll call a fucking cab then" he says pulling out his phone.

"I can walk. It's fine" Ana says walking away.

He grabs her hand before she can move too far and pulls hard. "If you think I'm letting you walk back to campus alone, you've lost it"

"I'm not alone I have Sean"

"I'm calling a cab"

"I'm not sleeping in my room either."

"That's fine sleep in ours" he says as he's on the phone with the cab

"I'm not sleeping with you either"

"What?"

"No. You just fucking took her side"

He glares at her as he places an order for a cab trying to give them landmarks as they are in the middle of the street. When he gets off the phone he stares her down hard and then feels his heart soften knowing that he won't get anywhere screaming at her. He grabs her hand and pulls her out of earshot. "I am _always_ on your side, Ana. Don't you _ever_ fucking forget that. Do you understand me?"

She nods

"Say it."

"I understand"

He cups her face he lifts her chin "Hey look at me" she looks up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I hate when you're mad at me" she whispers

"It's not often is it?" he laughs before he presses a kiss to her forehead. "I'm not mad at you"

"K" she whispers before tucking her face under his chin and into his bare chest and sighing. He rubs her back up and down as they wait for the cab.

Sean sighs and figures he should _try_ and be nice. "Halloween, huh?"

"Halloween" she sighs.

"Look Kate, I'm sorry about what I said"

"Me too Sean. I was just being… You're right; it's stupid to think things could work with Elliott. It's literally ruining me. I can't even think straight. And I'm taking it out on my best friends. You're a pain in my ass, but you're my best friend here besides Ana. I'm sorry I was such a jerk"

"Apology accepted, Kavanagh. Water under the bridge."

"Really?"

"Clearly you've never been friends with a guy before. We really don't care about much. My feelings weren't all that hurt. May have bruised the ego a bit, but I'll bounce back"

"You always do" she giggles as he wraps a hand around her shoulder.

"I will say though. As Christian's best friend, you gotta lay off him and Ana"

"I know"

"They're really in love Kate, can't you see that? I don't think this is like a freshman year in college thing Kate… I think this is like a _life_ thing."

"You think they'll do it… get married"

He shrugs "Might be too soon to tell, and I'm not fucking Oprah. But I see the way he looks at her. The way he talks about her, the way he damn near lights up when she walks in the room. His sun rises and sets with her, and the same goes for her. I've seen that before. I was raised by that"

"And yet you're running around fucking anything in a skirt" she laughs.

"My dad chased his fair share of ass before he met my mother. When I meet the one, I'll know it. Until then, I'm having fun. No shame in that game. If Elliott isn't the one, don't waste your time, Kate. You're in college, you have enough stress every day over tests and papers and teachers calling on you when you're hungover and your shit isn't done" he chuckles. "You don't need to worry about some guy… some man not being faithful to you. If you don't trust him, it's over before it starts"

"How did you get to be so smart?"

"Like I said, I was raised by some kick ass parents that are to this day still hot for each other. It's fucking gross"

She laughs as a cab pulls up. "I think this one is mine" Kate says.

"I'll go with her" Sean says and shoots Christian a look and he nods.

"So now they're all buddy buddy and this all started because of them" Ana says rolling her eyes

"Hey. Forget about them"

"I'm not sleeping in my room"

"Well I thought we decided you were sleeping over?" he smiles kissing her cheek.

The next morning she opens her eyes and sees Christian's hand held tightly around her abdomen and his leg between hers. _Mmm I could wake up to this all the time. Despite this nauseous feeling. _She opens them further to see Sean passed out cold across the room. She moves Christian's arms untangling them and reaches for her phone.

**Are you awake?**

_**Yes. **_

She climbs out of Christian's bed leaving her costume and purse, just grabbing her phone and heads to her room. She slips in to see Kate lying in bed.

"Hi" Ana says

"Hey"

They're silent for a moment before she's sitting up and tears are filling her eyes.

"I was such a bitch to you, I'm sorry. I—I was just… I am just jealous. I know it's not an excuse. And Christian is totally not Nate. Not even a little bit. Christian is great. And he really loves you. Why else would he put up with me?" she laughs.

"I'm sorry I slapped you"

"It's okay"

"You deserved it though"

"I know"

"You can't… I know things with Christian moved fast. Hell I doubt myself every day. But I can't… I need you in my corner Kate. It's one thing to be objective and voicing your opinion when necessary but you were out of line last night. You were shitty and spiteful and it hurt. Because if you're not supporting me, than who is? You're supposed to be my best friend… my sister. We're out here without our parents or anyone we've ever known. It's just us. I can't be worried you're going to turn your back on me"

"I'll never turn my back on you, Ana. I was worried you were doing that to me. I guess I just felt like I was losing you"

"You're not. There's room for both you and Christian in my life. I know Christian and I spend a lot of time together. But so do you and I. Christian usually only comes over or I go there at night. We study at the library alone together pretty much every day between classes. You and I eat lunch alone most days unless Sean crashes the party. I go out with you every night. Yeah Christian comes with us, but so does Sean. And yes, Kate. We fuck, a lot. Get over it. It's so rich coming from you when I didn't even see you for longer than about 5 minutes in Miami" she laughs. "What do you want from me, Kate? I love him. I. Love. Him. And I'm not going to let you or my dad or anyone talk me out of that. So if you don't support me or my relationship with him, you have two options. Fake it or…" she shrugs and Kate gets where she's going.

"I get it. I support you, Ana. I… I love you… I'm sorry" she gets up and hugs her tightly

"Cradle to grave"

"Cradle to grave" Kate replies back

"Okay let's get to the dining hall, I would kill for a burger… and some pancakes. In that order"

**A/N So first, I know some of the songs were random, but I was listening to Pandora while I wrote this chapter (mostly because it gets me in the spirit for these kinds of chapters ha) and all of these songs came up! I actually remember when Lady Gaga's **_**Just Dance**_** came out. Winter Break my freshman year and it was literally our anthem spring semester haha and don't even get me started when **_**We Found Love**_** came out. Ah Nostalgia!**

**For those of you curious to other songs that randomly popped up and gave me inspiration in this chapter, here's a few: **

**Get Lucky- Daft Punk**

**S&M- Rihanna (SWEAR! Haha)**

**Rocketeer- Far East Movement**

**Wiggle- Jason DeRulo**

**Don't Cha- Pussycat Dolls**

**Circus- Britney Spears**

**Can't Tell Me Nothing- Kanye West**

**Royals- Lorde**

**Mirrors-JT (this wasn't really inspiration as it's not really a party song but I still listened to it because I meannnn it's Justin Timberlake) **

**Secondly, I loveeee angry Christian… and supportive Christian… and sexy Christian and sweet Christian! haha he really was 50 shades in this chapter. But before you yell at me for making Ana forgive Kate so easily, I've had this exact argument with my best friend while drunk (She was Kate, I was Ana). Things happen, people say things and alcohol amplifies things by 10 but you get by them. This was about 5 years ago, and she's still my best friend going on like year 15! So hopefully all of you understood and aren't toooo pissed at Kate. She was coming from a good place the execution was just a bit off. Tequila man! I also really love an insightful guy when it comes down to it. Yeah Sean is a riot and a good time, but when it's necessary he'll break out some pretty heavy shit! Haha **

**Lastly, I don't know if I can do another Halloween chapter for Saturday night. Maybe I'll do an outtake when they have their own place and are throwing a party. TBD. Either way I'll have another chapter up tomorrow!**

**Oh wait one more thing, for those of you following Love & Security, I know I know I suck and I've been neglecting my first born! I think I'm stuck in a rut and need to do a time jump or something. I think I mentioned that this one just comes so naturally to me and that one takes some thinking. I'll try and get something out tomorrow. I'm on vacation all next week, so I'll have plenty of chapters up for this one and hopefully I can lose the writer's block for L&S! **


	19. Thanksgiving Break Pt 1

"You almost ready? Our flight is at 6" Christian says looking at his watch as he stands in the doorway to her and Kate's dorm room.

"Almost! I just don't want to forget anything" Ana says rushing around her room throwing things into her suitcase in an alarmingly fast rate.

"We're home for a week not the summer. Come on, baby"

"I just don't know what I want to wear yet for when I meet your parents" she says blushing

"You'll look beautiful in anything" he says grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze

"Fine, I'm basically ready. Is the cab here?"

"Should be any second"

It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving and Kate, Christian and Ana were flying home to Seattle. As their plane descends into Seattle, Ana smiles.

"I can't believe we're here. I can't believe I'm here with you" she smiles shyly.

"Me either, my mom is so excited to meet you" he whispers so only she hears. He wasn't sure who's decision it was but Kate wasn't meeting their family and he wasn't about to rock the boat in case it wasn't hers.

She giggles and squeezes his hand as they hit the ground. Elliott was picking the three of them up from the airport and Kate was practically giddy like a school girl. She launches herself into his arms and hugs him tightly when she sees him.

"So good to see you!" she beams.

"Ditto, baby" he kisses her deeply before sitting her to her feet.

"Hey bro, Ana, how's it going?"

"Good!" she looks at her watch to set it to Seattle time. "So are you still coming over in the morning to meet my Dad?" 

"Of course. Unless I can meet him tonight so I can spend more time with you" he nuzzles his nose in her hair and she giggles as they walk towards Elliott's car.

"Normally I would love to, but I haven't seen my dad in a few months, I don't want to bombard him with you and then just disappear."

"I understand, I think my mom made dinner anyway. I'll call you later."

"You better"

_At the Grey House that night: _

"So we get to meet this famous Ana tomorrow" Carrick says as he nudges Christian.

"Yep, she's great, you'll love her."

"Does she eat meat? Does she like chicken? I was thinking of roasting a chicken. What does she like? Is she allergic to anything?" Grace begins firing off questions.

"Mom mom, calm down" Christian laughs. "Ana likes anything, she eats meat. No allergies"

"Well I think it's about time we got another girl in the house" Mia laughs. "And what about you El? I thought you were seeing someone"

"Mia…" Elliott rolls his eyes. "You're so god damn nosy" 

"Language, Elliott" Grace warns. "And you're seeing someone as well?"

"Yes, well… it's not as serious as Christian and Ana. She's actually Ana's roommate, I met her when I went up there to visit Christian"

"Oh so basically you've already cheated on her" Mia says raising an eyebrow and looking at him disapprovingly.

"Oh shutup, Mia. I haven't"

"Well be still my heart!" she jokes.

"Mia" Grace shoots her a look.

"Kidding, well I wish you the best with your flavor of the month" she skips off from the table.

"Left out the fact that she lives in Seattle as well?" Christian says to Elliott as he enters his room later that night.

"I'm not ready for them to meet her, sue me okay? I've never introduced anyone to mom as my girlfriend" he says.

"Me either"

"That's different and you know it. You and Ana are picking out china patterns and children's names"

He laughs. "I've missed you bro. Want to go raid dad's liquor cabinet?"

"Already did" he laughs tossing him a bottle of whiskey.

_At the Steele house: _

"I've missed you so much kiddo. Tell me everything" he says as they sit at their dining room table.

"School is amazing. I think I'm on track for straight A's this semester! As long as finals go well!" she says crossing her fingers.

"That's my girl"

"Dance is amazing; the competitions are all going so well. We're undefeated right now. We're in for Nationals and have a really good shot at Worlds."

"I'm so proud of you" he's silent. "So tell me about this boy"

"He's… amazing, dad"

"I'm going to need a bit more of a description than that"

"You'll have to meet him to see for yourself, but he really cares about me and looks out for me. You'll be happy to know that he never lets me go anywhere by myself at night" she giggles. "He's very sweet and caring and I know he loves me" she blushes at the last part. _Oh and he's great in bed. An amazing kisser. Sexy body. Hot. _"You'll meet him tomorrow"

"Hmmm you seem quite smitten with this boy" 

"I am, daddy. I wasn't expecting to fall in love with the first guy… first person I met at Harvard. But… I did"

He narrows his eyes at her and sighs "Well okay then"

The next morning she woke up with her phone next to her ear. She must have fallen asleep on the phone with Christian. She had stayed up talking to her dad for a few hours before retiring for bed around 11. She woke up in a bundle of nerves. She wasn't sure if she was more nervous for her dad meeting Christian, or meeting Christian's parents, she just knew she was _really_ nervous. After breakfast and running a few errands she was back at her place and tearing through her closet looking for something to wear. She settled on dark jeans and a sweater and opted to leave her hair down. She walks downstairs to take out what she had prepared for lunch. She's setting the table when the doorbell rings.

_Right on time, that's my man for ya. _She giggles to herself before looking at her dad who's watching TV in the living room. "Dad" she warns.

"I know, I know. Be nice" he rolls his eyes.

"Thank you"

She opens the door and almost gasps at how good he looks. She takes him in from his feet to his eyes and bites down on her lip.

"Hi" she whispers as all the air has left her lungs

He smiles and hands her a bouquet of sunflowers. "Hi baby, these are for you" he whispers placing a kiss on her cheek trying to ignore the look she's giving him as she is about to be in the presence of her father.

"My favorite!" she gushes as she takes in the smell. "Thank you" she beams up at him and moves so he can come in. "Don't be nervous" she mouths.

He nods as they move out of the foyer and into the living room.

"Daddy" he mutes the TV as he stands up.

"Mr. Steele" Christian sticks his hand out. "I'm Christian Grey"

"Nice to meet you, son" he says sticking his hand. "I've heard a lot of good things about you"

"It's nice to meet you too, sir. And likewise, Ana talks about you all the time" he smiles his 100 watt smile. "Ana tells me you're a whiskey drinker like my dad. He claims this is the best." He says handing him a bottle of really good aged whiskey.

"Wow, this looks great, I'll definitely try this. Thank you"

"I'm going to go finish lunch" earning a look from Christian.

"Relax" she mouths. She motions for him to take a deep breath before she laughs and walks into the kitchen. About 3 minutes later, she emerges from the kitchen in case Christian was drowning in there to see them watching football highlights and talking about who would win the game tomorrow. She rolls her eyes and walks back in to pull the lasagna out of the oven.

She walks out into the living room a while later "If you could pull yourselves away from the TV, lunch is ready" she giggles.

"So Christian what are you studying?" Ray asks as he takes a sip of his water.

"Business"

"I see, so you're probably in some classes with Ana?"

"Just one" he smiles.

"I hope you two are staying out of trouble, not talking too much" he laughs.

"Ana gets me in trouble sometimes" he laughs earning a look from Ana.

"Hey! Do not!" she laughs slapping his shoulder playfully. "Daddy, that is not true"

"I'm sure" Ray says raising an eyebrow. "So what do you want to do?"

"Honestly, sir? I'm not sure. But I figure I have 4 years to figure it out. I'm good with numbers and figures. It comes so naturally and I actually really like it."

"I admire your honesty. I'm sure you'll figure it out"

Being ex- military he was very perceptive to everything and caught nearly every look between them, every smile and brush against each other and knew they were holding hands at one point under the table. And more than anything he could tell by the way this guy looked at his daughter that he was in love with her. _Sure seems to like her more than that Nate fellow. _

After lunch, Ana and Christian went for a walk around their neighborhood.

"He really likes you"

"What's not to like?" he said with a cocky grin.

"Oh please you were ready to shit your pants the second I left the room"

He laughs and pulls her into a hug. "Well he knows how much I love you, so maybe he'll like me a bit more"

"How?"

"I told him."

She pulls away and looks at him "What?"

"When you were in the kitchen… he said that I needed to treat you right or that he would come after me" he chuckles.

"What did you say?"

"That I would never hurt you and that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone"

"You said that?" she whispers through a lump in her throat.

"I did"

"What did he say?"

"He was silent and then he said he could tell already that you had me wrapped around your finger" he laughs. "And that you're stubborn and you'll fight me on everything but that you love better and harder than anyone he knows"

"He said that?"

"Yep"

She rolls her eyes "He's such a softy"

"He's right though" he grabs her face and makes their eyes lock. "I can feel your love for me every second we're together."

She sighs. "I do love you"

"I love you too, Ana"

"One down, one to go" she smiles.

"Yep"

"So after dinner, my friend is having a party… do you want to go?"

"Sounds good, a guy down the street from me is too"

"We can do both?"

"Sounds like a plan"

That night, she was nervous. Twenty times more nervous than she was for her dad meeting Christian. She was meeting both of his parents and his younger sister and she was ready to have a meltdown. She had changed 4 different times and changed her hair even more times. Up then down, then straight then curly. Finally when her hair couldn't take any more heat she settled for her curls and a dark navy sweater dress. She's sitting in her car in their driveway fidgeting with her hands. She was working up the nerve to walk to the door when she sees a figure next to her window and jumps.

"Shit" she says as she opens the door and sees it's Christian. "You scared me"

"Sorry, I heard you thinking all the way in my room" he jokes.

"Shut up" she mutters before checking her face in the mirror and running her fingers through her hair one more time.

"You look amazing" he says pulling her out of the car and placing a deep kiss on her lips.

"Thank you"

They're walking up the driveway when a short brunette comes running towards them. "Oh my gosh! Hi!" she throws her arms around Ana momentarily stunning her. "I've heard so much about you! You are so pretty." She looks at Christian. "She is so pretty! Oh my god! I'm Mia"

"Mia, chill" Christian rolls his eyes "Let the girl breathe."

"Hi Mia, it's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you too" she smiles.

"Don't believe a word of it!" she jokes. "Christian never introduces us to anyone. You must be pretty special" she loops her arm through Ana's and Ana blushes.

"She is" Christian adds from behind them.

"Christian says you're nervous. Don't be nervous. My parents are great" she smiles and Ana shoots him a look.

"I—I'm not nervous" she stammers out.

"If my parents let me date, I would probably be nervous meeting my boyfriend's parents too" she jokes.

"You're 15, Mia. I'll kill any fucker you bring into this house"

"Christian" Ana admonishes before she giggles.

"Oh he and Elliott are both like that. The worst" she rolls her eyes. "Do you have brothers?"

"Nope"

"Consider yourself lucky" she nudges Christian in the ribs.

"You wouldn't trade me for the world" Christian fires back.

"Sure wouldn't" she smiles before heading in the house.

"You ready?" Christian asks. "Everything is going to be fine okay? I love you"

"I love you too"

They open the door and she walks in to a booming voice.

"THERE SHE IS!" Elliott picks her up and hugs her tightly. "The lady of the hour"

"Hi Elliott" she smiles as she shakes her head.

"My mom is in the kitchen, come on. She's been harassing me for weeks about what you like" Christian smiles as he leads her down to the kitchen where she sees a well-dressed, well coifed woman pulling something out of the oven.

"Well hello, sweetheart!" she takes off her apron and comes around the island to pull her into a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Grey" she smiles handing her an arrangement of wild flowers.

"Aren't you sweet!? These are lovely, thank you dear! Come sit, would you like something to drink? Christian, get the girl something to drink." She says shooting him a look.

"Yes mother" he rolls his eyes.

"Tell me everything about yourself! Carrick!" she yells up the stairs that lead into the kitchen. "I have just been beside myself trying to make the perfect dinner tonight, do you like chicken? Christian says you like everything. Is that accurate?"

"Yes, chicken is great, I love chicken" she smiles.

"Yeah mom, chill out, do you know what college kids live off of?" Elliott asks plucking a fresh green bean from the pot causing her to smack his hand.

"I don't want to know. And stop picking at the food, heathen" she laughs.

"I am hungry, when is dinner going to be ready?"

"You're always hungry" Grace laughs. "And soon, Elliott. Now shoo, I want to learn everything about Ana."

"Is there anything I can help with?" she asks

"No sweetheart, you just sit there. Tell me about yourself, Christian says you're studying finance and marketing?"

"Yes. I love it, it's so interesting, and I'm hoping to get into Public Relations"

"That's amazing! My son also tells me you're keeping him afloat with your note taking in your business class" she laughs.

"He does alright, but he misses a thing here and there" Ana giggles as Christian rolls his eyes.

"Okaaaaaay, I'm going to see what Dad is doing" he says jogging up the stairs.

"He also tells me that you're on the dance team and that you're quite good"

She blushes and laughs "He's always bragging about me."

"Well that's wonderful!" She's silent for a minute before shooting her eyes towards the stairs. "My son really loves you" Ana holds her breath worried what will come next. "I can tell."

"I really love your son" she giggles nervously.

"And who is this lovely lady, here?" she hears from next to her and looks to see a distinguished older man coming towards her.

"Carrick Grey" he holds out his hand to her.

"Ana Steele" she giggles giving him a firm handshake.

"Oh son, I like her already" he winks at him.

Dinner went by just as easily with great conversation and zero awkwardness. As the last course was served she felt the last of her nervousness melt away.

"Oh, mom, dad we're going out" Christian says

"Who?"

"All of us" Elliott jokes. "Well I don't know where they are going. I'm going to the bar with the guys"

"Ana and I are going to Jack Miller's house down the street, and then to meet up with some of her friends"

"No drinking, Christian or you're not taking the car" Carrick warns.

"Well we're walking to Jack's, dad."

"Mmmmhm" Carrick shoots him a look.

"I have my car actually; I won't be drinking" Ana answers

"A responsible one, thank God" Carrick replies.

"Well Pat is actually on his way, I have to go change" he says shoveling the last bit of pie into his mouth. "Laters" he says kissing his mom on the cheek. "Bye Ana"

"So everyone gets to go out but me" Mia pouts. "Can I go to Jessie's at least?"

"Sure honey, don't be out too late" Grace says

"Yay!" she says jumping up and running up the stairs.

"And then there were two" Christian jokes. "Well we should probably head out too. Want a tour before we go?" Christian winks at her.

"Christian" Carrick warns.

"Oh don't worry dad, I know door open" causing Ana to blush a deep crimson as he pulls her out of the room. 

They are barely out of earshot before he pins her against the wall. "I've wanted to kiss you for about 3 hours now" he presses his lips gently to hers. A kiss so sweet and intimate it made her weak in the knees. She moans quietly against his mouth so he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into hers.

"You taste like pie"

"So do you" she retorts

"I need to taste you everywhere" he whispers before running his hand between her legs and cupping her through her tights.

"Mmmm not here"

"Where?"

"My car" she moans. "Not in your driveway though"

They're in an abandoned parking lot not far from Christian's. At first she was wary about having sex in public but she was not about to go 6 days without having this man inside of her.

"Harder" she moans out as she squeezes her eyes shut and her lips part.

"Fuck baby. You look so hot under me" he pushes into her harder with each thrust and feels himself teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

"Are you close? Because I am about to come" he whispers in her ear before running his lips down her neck.

"Oh God yes" she screams as she feels an explosion behind her eyes with him following moments behind her

"You're so beautiful when you come." He pushes her side bangs that are soaked in her sweat aside and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"Mmmm" she sighs contentedly.

"Look at me, Ana"

"Yes?" she says opening her eyes

"Nothing. I repeat nothing comes between us tonight. I don't care who from our past we see. You and I are together now, and that's all that matters"

She nods. "I don't know if we'll see Nate… I don't think we will"

"Most of my friends know about you, but I don't know if… just remember what I said okay? I love you. Only you."

She nods again and smiles. "Can we have sex again before we go?" she giggles.

"Anastasia Steele, what am I going to do with you?" he laughs before he slides into her again.

**A/N I wanted to do the whole thing in one chapter BUT I have dinner plans and I need to leave my house in abouuuut 25 minutes haha! And I wanted to get something out to you before tomorrow since I didn't update last night. So here is PART 1 of Thanksgiving! Part 2 will be both of these upcoming parties, Thanksgiving Day, more car sex as well as the rest of the weekend! Hope you enjoyed the first meeting of the parents! :)**


	20. Thanksgiving Break Pt 2

"THE HARVARD MAN! GREY! There he is!" They walk into downstairs into the basement of Jack Miller's house and are met with a round of cheers and hugs from a group of guys. "And this must be your girl" Jack smiles before pulling her into a hug. "I'm Jack"

"I'm Ana" she says smiling as Christian tucks her into his side. After introductions to his close group of guy friends they head outside to the patio where there's music and some inconspicuous drinking.

"Want a drink?" Jack asks her handing her a cup

"I wish, but I'm driving" she giggles.

"Well well well I didn't believe it when I heard it. How in the world did you find someone to put up with your bullshit?" They hear a snarky laugh behind them to see a petite brunette with the brightest green eyes Ana had ever seen. _Please don't be one of the girls that fucked Christian. _

Christian laughs before hugging her causing Ana to feel a jolt of jealousy. _Stop touching her_. "Fuck off, Lindsay. Ana this is Lindsay, Jack's _girlfriend_." He says raising an eyebrow at her knowing that she was previously feeling green with envy.

Lindsay laughs and hugs her "It's so nice to meet you. You're like famous around here. Everyone lost it when they saw he was in a relationship" she laughs. "We've all been anxious to meet you"

"Well here I am!" she giggles.

"Come over and meet some the girls!" she pulls her away from Christian which immediately makes her nervous.

"Well I—"

"Come on! You don't want to hang out with the guys, they're so annoying" she says with an eye roll. She shoots a look to Christian and he mouths "She's nice" she nods and follows.

Ana feels her stomach sink as she leads her over to a group of about 5 girls. _Great, someone here is bound to not like me… I hate girls. I hate girls. I hate girls. Dead girl walking right here _

She feels their stares as Lindsay starts to introduce her to some of them. "Guys this is Ana!" It's silent as she feels them size her up when one finally perks up and jumps up to hug her.

"I'm Tara!" she says when she pulls apart. "You're so pretty! There's no way you're our age, you look so much older!"

"Well I'm 18" she giggles. "But thank you. I like your dress" she compliments.

"Oh thank you! Oh my gosh, I like you. See guys, she's sweet, and you thought she'd be a Yankee bitch with a stick up her ass" She cocks her head to the side and looks at her. "No offense"

"None taken. Actually I'm from Seattle"

"Oh?" One of the girls that probably sized her up the hardest interjects. "Where particularly?"

"Not far from here actually, I went to JFK"

"I see. Well it was nice meeting you" she says getting up and sashaying away.

"Ignore her" Tara whispers. "Dani can be such a bitch, and she's probably a liiiiittle bit jealous of you. She'll never admit it but she's always had a little crush on Christian… but then again who hasn't" she laughs.

She forces a smile and looks at her. "Were they—?"

"Oh God no, she wishes. No, Christian had a thing with her best friend actually… but she's not here so I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. So tell me everything how did you guys meet?" Tara asks pulling her to sit down with the remaining girls all who _appeared_ to care. By the end of the story, 10 minutes later you would have thought that they had been friends for ages. They hung on essentially every word and asked a million questions.

"Wow" Tara says as she stares off into space dreamily. "I wish that happened to me. That is so romantic"

"Totally" Lindsay says. "What if you guys get married or something? What a story!"

**Meanwhile: **

"Grey" Dani smirks as she comes up behind him in the basement as he's talking to some of the guys.

"Thompson" he nods and chuckles.

"I met your girlfriend"

"She's great, isn't she?"

"She's… adorable"

"Don't start, Dani"

"I don't know, just doesn't strike me as your type, she's quiet. So different when compared to Alex."

"What's your point? I wasn't in love with Alex"

"You're in love with _her_?" she asks disapprovingly

"Yes, actually I am very much in love with _Ana" _he says shooting her a look that said not to fuck with him anymore.

"Well that's… good" she smiles before rushing away.

"Some things never change" Jack chuckles as she goes back outside.

"I was expecting Alex to be here, thank God she isn't"

"Well she may be coming later… but you said you weren't staying all night anyway"

"Fuck, I'm not in the mood for her."

"Steph is coming too"

"Great"

"She'll be cool though, you know Steph, besides she's seeing some guy from school". Jack says

"Still, it's a girl I've fucked and she and Alex hate each other. And I can just see them getting into it, and Ana getting caught in the crossfire. Come on man, I know you're not that naïve"

"We're in college now; I didn't think these bitches were still that crazy. Your dick must really be made of gold." He laughs.

They walk outside and he sees Ana sitting with Lindsay and Tara. "You guys taking care of my girl?" he says pulling her up and squeezing her hand.

"Of course! Christian, we love her, don't fuck it up" Lindsay smiles.

"I say the same thing to Jack about you" he winks at her. "How's school anyway?"

"Ugh the worst, I hate my major I'm changing it next semester"

"What was it again?"

"Chemistry. My parents are going to kill me but it's happening"

"What are you changing it to?"

"Theatre" she giggles.

"You're parents are going to kick your ass, Linds"

"Oh I know"

They walk back inside and he pulls her out of earshot of anyone and around a corner to get some privacy and kisses her. "You okay? Was Dani a bitch to you?"

"No… not really. Wasn't the most welcoming, but it's okay. It's to be expected especially since she has… or had a thing for you" she says with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes "That's not even true, who said that?"

"Tara"

"Tara has a big mouth, and was the school gossip. Don't take anything she says to heart"

"She seemed nice"

"She is nice, but I don't see why she told you that"

"It's not that unbelievable. You are pretty amazing" she giggles. "But I don't see why else she would be cold too me, unless it's out of respect for her best friend that you had a thing with" she says with a raised eyebrow

"Ooookay, I clearly cannot leave your side"

"What!" she giggles. "She volunteered the information!"

He shakes his head and chuckles. "Are you okay?"

"Learning about more of your conquests? Suuuuure" she says rolling her eyes.

"Hey, what did we just talk about in the car?"

"Ummm that you're too tall for car sex?"

"Anastasia" he says sternly

She rolls her eyes "I know. Okay? See… I'm not freaked out"

"You did look like you wanted to yank out Lindsay's hair when you saw me hug her. Do you really think I would hug someone I ever had a thing with? I would not ever, but in front of you no less?! You must really think I'm an idiot"

"No… I don't." she smiles

He rests his forehead against hers and smiles against her lips. "I love you"

"I love you too"

He looks down the hallway before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she asks before his mouth is on hers again.

"Take off your tights"

"What?! Here?"

"Yes here." He smiles.

"But…"

"Take. Off. Your. Tights."

She looks up and is met with a scorching gaze that makes her throat go dry before she pulls off her tights.

10 minutes later they emerge from the bathroom.

"I can't believe you made me do that"

"Yeah because you were really protesting against it" he smirks as he laces his fingers with his.

They walk back into the main area of the basement and as all of the guys shake their head and laugh.

"Did you just…?" Jack says looking at him with a knowing look.

Christian shoots Ana a look as she rolls her eyes and giggles.

"Oh I like this girl already. You sure you can't take one shot?" Jack asks.

"Sadly I can't. Next time!"

They hear the basement door open and someone coming down the stairs before a girl dressed to the nines walks in. "Ah brings back memories. Sneaking booze into the Miller household" she giggles pulling a bottle of vodka out of her oversized bag.

"Alex Morris. The devil in disguise" Jack says as he hugs her.

"Hello to you too, Jack. Boys! How's it going!?" She shoots a look at Christian and smiles a look totally not lost on Ana. She hugs most of them and completely skips over Christian. "Good to see you, Grey. You look good."

"This is Ana" he smiles ignoring the small talk.

"Alex" she says sticking out her hand.

"Ana" she smiles.

"Well now that everyone knows everyone, let's start drinking!" she laughs and heads outside causing Christian to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You slept with her" she whispers as they go outside

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you tensed the second she walked downstairs, you're the only one she didn't hug and call it woman's intuition"

He sighs. "Do you want to go?"

"No, it's fine. So long as she behaves herself. I don't want it to be like she ran me out of here. And I like your friends"

"Let me know when you're ready to go, baby" he whispers in her ear.

About an hour later, everyone seems to be having fun and getting along. Alex has kept her distance and Ana can't decide it's because she doesn't like Ana and maybe still has feelings for Christian or is just indifferent and trying to catch up with her friends. At about 10 pm two girls stumble in clearly drunk and scream when they see some of their friends.

"Guys, shut the fuck up, my parents are home! And we're outside" Jack says firmly.

"Oh my god oh my god! I am so happy to see you guys!" she laughs. She makes a round to see everyone before getting to Christian and Ana. "Oh my gosh, I didn't even think you would be here!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know… and is this must be your girlfriend!? Oh gosh she's pretty. I'm Steph"

"Hi, I'm Ana"

"Oh I know all about you" she smiles. "We _all_ do. You're famous around here!"

"Me?"

"Steph…" Christian warns.

"The girl that was able to tame Christian Grey of course. Lord knows many of us tried"

"Well it wasn't that hard actually" she giggles as she squeezes his hand.

"I mean seriously though… did you meet Bitchy Barbie over there? She tried for damn near 3 years!"

"Steph. Enough" Christian says.

"And I'm sorry, if we're going to discuss people that have held a candle for Christian I know you're not just going to leave yourself out of this" Alex says walking over and crossing her arms. "And for you to bring that up in front of his girlfriend is as tacky as that outfit you're wearing"

"You're such a bitch, Alex"

"You say that like it hurts my feelings" she says before turning to Ana. "Ignore this next to me. She has zero class" she rolls her eyes as she walks away

"It kills you doesn't it" Steph calls after her.

"What does, dear?" she says turning around and looking her up and down.

"That he was cheating on you with me"

"Excuse me?" Alex says.

Christian tightens his hold on Ana "We're out of here, let's go." He starts to pull her into the basement when Alex stops them.

"What is she talking about Christian?"

"Oh you weren't aware that there was an overlap? Oh that's cute." Steph giggles.

Christian and Ana are up the stairs when Alex follows them. "Don't you fucking walk away from me, Grey. What is that bitch talking about?"

"Jesus, Alex it was last year. I wasn't cheating on you because we weren't anything. And don't think I didn't know that you were sleeping with Matt. So come the fuck down off of your high horse. You wanted to be with me and I didn't want to be with you. Get over it."

"You are such an asshole. You've really got a great one, sweetheart" she says to Ana but he already has her out of the basement before she can reply.

They're out the door and walking to her car when he stops her. "Are you still okay?"

She's silent and then looks up "You think if we would have stayed longer we would have seen a fight?"

He drops his head and chuckles as he leans against her car. "You're something else, you know that?"

"Am I the first normal girl you've fucked? Good God, Christian" she rolls her eyes and starts towards her side of the car when he grabs her hand and pulls her flush against his chest.

"You are _not _a girl I've fucked. And don't let me ever hear you put yourself in a category with any of them. You're a class all your own, Anastasia"

She smiles. "I love you… and I know I've got a great one" she says referring to Alex's words.

"I love you too… sorry that you had to see my asshole side" he laughs.

She shrugs. "Hate to break it to you, but I've already seen it." She giggles.

He slaps her butt and she squeals before getting in the car. They drive to her party and she puts it in park.

"At least you don't have to worry about anyone that I've fucked being in here"

"Thank God, I would lose it" He's silent for a moment. "Nate isn't going to be here?"

"No, he shouldn't be. This is my friend Pat's place. He and Nate weren't really cool."

They walk in and immediately hear squeals and cheers.

"Ana!" A group of girls come over to hug her and they begin introductions. "This is Christian"

After a round of "it's so nice to meet you" "oh my god you guys are so cute!" and "Way to go, Ana!" they move into the kitchen.

"Pat where are your parents?" Ana asks after she hugs him noticing that they're not crammed in the basement like usual.

"My grandparents place for Thanksgiving, I'm driving up tomorrow, but I had to work today and I wanted to see you guys." He smirks.

"And your parents let you stay!? Did they think you weren't throwing a party? Party is like your middle name" she laughs.

"Yeah, they think their boy is growing up after a few months in college. They think I'm having the guys over to play poker" he laughs.

She shakes his head. "So rude of me, Pat, this is Christian. Christian, Pat" They shake hands

"He better than Nate?" he asks bluntly

"Pat!" she laughs and rolls her eyes. "Yes, leaps and bounds better" she says wrapping an arm around his waist

"Good, treat her right, don't make me come to Harvard and kick your ass. I'm not that far"

"Yeah, how's Princeton treatin ya" she asks.

"Did everyone in your graduating class go Ivy league?" Christian interjects.

"We're nerds. Nerds that party." She giggles. "Seriously we are all pretty smart, although half of us were either stoned or drunk out of our minds senior year. Seriously Pat, how many times did we leave school at noon to come here and drink" she laughs.

"Probably 3 times a week. Which is probably equal to the amount of times I cheated on an exam per week"

"God we were such fuck ups… how did we get into good schools?"

"Well I rocked the shit out of my SATs and I'm a legacy at Princeton" he laughs.

"Which I still will never understand because you were so high for our SATs, Pat"

He laughs. "I swear a little Mary J makes me smarter"

Kate walks in a few minutes later "Couldn't have told me you were here, sheesh!" She laughs

"Where were you?"

"In the back talking to Kelly. Long time no see, Grey" Kate smiles.

"I know, it's been like a day and a half, I've missed you, Kavanagh. No one has yelled at me today"

"Awww don't worry, it's coming" she giggles before grabbing a drink.

The night is going well and everyone is so happy for Ana and seems to really like Christian when a group of guys pull Christian aside.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax Ana, we're just talking to Christian, we'll be nice" Pat winks as he pulls him outside.

One of them lights a joint before passing it to Christian "No, I'm good" he says.

"So you and Steele, pretty serious?" one of the guys Nick asks.

"Yeah, I would say so" he chuckles.

"I'll make this quick. You fuck it up I'll kill you. She's like my sister. I knocked Nate on his ass more than once"

"I love Ana. I would never hurt her"

"Good. She's been through a lot with Nate"

They are talking for about 20 minutes when Kate emerges from the back. "Hey, Christian… I think… Ana is ready to go"

**20 minutes prior inside: **

"Ladies, ladies!" the voice of someone she hated walks in.

"What are you doing here? I know you weren't invited" Kate says looking disgusted.

"Oh, Kate chill. How's it going Ana?" she sneers. "I hear you have a new boyfriend, is he here? We always did have similar tastes" she giggles.

"Amanda you're such a vile bitch." Ana growls. "Why are you even here?"

"I just wanted to see my friends"

"And cause drama" Kate says rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on, I know Ana isn't still mad, it was so long ago!"

"That you fucked Nate… what 2 days after we broke up?" No you and I are cool, Amanda" she rolls her eyes

"Oh stop, I hear you're with someone new now and are like disgustingly happy, why do you even care?"

"Because we were friends, Amanda! Like good friends… and then you... It's just mean. I would never do something like that to one of my friends. You saw how heartbroken I was and then you start sneaking around with him behind my back. You would fuck him and then come over and watch me cry my eyes out and… it's disgusting. You're disgusting. You should just go, no one wants you here. These are my friends"

She's silent and feels her eyes well up "I'm sorry, Ana… I just… you weren't there… he needed you and you were more interested in Harvard and it just… happened."

"That's bullshit. What are you even talking about? How dare you try and make excuses?!"

"He came to _me, _Ana"

"Shut up" she spits out.

"It wasn't supposed to happen… Ana. I swear. I never meant to… He told me that you were selfish and didn't care about what he was going through. His parents were getting divorced and you were more concerned with Harvard and…"

"What? I was there every second… I know he was going through a lot how dare you try and tell me I wasn't there… and… his parents separated in January. What are you…" she pauses and she interjects.

"I thought he loved me"

"WHAT!?"

"I thought… and then he started sleeping with all of those girls"

"You're speaking in fucking circles, spit it out, Amanda."

"Nothing"

"You're trying to tell me you fucked him while we were together."

She immediately starts sobbing and Ana's mouth drops open feeling her eyes well up as well. "No you're lying."

"And then you two broke up and he started sleeping with everyone and their mother…"

"WHAT SO YOU WANT ME TO FEEL SORRY FOR YOU, YOU WHORE?!" She moves towards her and feels a hand on her arm.

"Ana"

"WHAT" she barks as she turns around to see Christian.

He rubs his hand on her arm and she moves back out of his grasp. The look on his face shatters her but she can't see anything except Amanda and Nate fucking their brains out. "We should go, baby"

She wipes the tears threatening to fall and nods. Christian pulls her keys from her thinking she wasn't in any position to drive and opens the passenger side door for her to get in. She mindlessly sits and is quiet for the first 5 minutes of the drive.

"I don't want to go home" she whispers.

"Where do you want to go?" he asks.

"Anywhere but home"

"Well do you want to come over?"

She sighs and then nods before putting her head against the glass.

They're sitting in his living room on his couch and she's barely said a word since they got there.

"I am so stupid" she finally says after about 10 minutes of silence. "I am going over everything in my head and there were signs. There were so many signs and I didn't see them. And then that asshole has the nerve to… Was it just Amanda? Who knows!? He probably started fucking half of Seattle while we were together." She starts to cry even harder. "And I'm sitting here crying to you over an ex-boyfriend and that's not fair to you. It sucks and I'm sorry. Because the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt

you" She starts sobbing into her hands when she feels a pair of arms around her.

"Shh it's okay, calm down." He's rubbing her back and kissing her hair. "I'm not mad, okay? I understand"

"How could he just... I mean am I that bad of a girlfriend? You can tell me the truth. Is there something you wish I did differently? Or—"

"You're perfect, Ana." He interrupts.

"I'm not perfect. Perfect girls don't get cheated on and humiliated… twice!"

"He's an asshole. Everyone knows it. For him to ruin what he had going with you? I've said it once and I'll say it again. I would do anything to make it worth with you"

She sighs and finally allows herself to be close to him as she sits in his lap. "I'm sorry. It was totally wrong for me to unload this on you… it's in the past. I'm with you now, and I've never been so happy. So I guess in a way it's good. Because now I know what love really feels like and that so wasn't it"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Ana. I just worry…" he starts but trails off

"What?"

"I worry that you'll make me pay for what he did. I don't want you to think that just because he cheated on you, I will"

"I don't think that"

"Maybe not now… but I just don't want this to hurt us. You already have a few trust issues"

"I do not"

"Yes you do, Ana. It's not necessarily a bad thing, but you need some reassurance every once in a while"

"And you don't?" she slides off his lap feeling this conversation taking a hostile turn.

"Yes, but I admit that. I don't know if it only stems from Nate or there's something else but I just feel like you are so… unsure of yourself when you have so much going for you"

"There you go being my shrink again." She rolls her eyes.

"I just wish you saw yourself the way I saw you. The way everyone sees you"

"I should go" she says getting up.

"There you go. Any time anyone is looking at you, you shut down. Why are you so guarded? What do you think is going to happen if you let someone in… let _me_ in?"

"What do you think? My mother moved halfway across the country for a guy. A stupid guy that was not… nice to me. And then Nate a guy that I loved so deeply. Just… he broke my heart Christian. He broke _me_. So I'm sorry if putting my faith in people hasn't always worked out! And then I come to Harvard and I meet you and I feel alive again. And it's scary. I'm scared you'll break what's left."

"I'm not going to hurt you… and this is what I'm saying. You putting your fears and emotions from this previous relationship and projecting them onto me and us. I tell you it's not going to be like that, but do you believe that? Because if you can't we're going to be going in circles and having this same conversation over and over. So where do we go from here?" he asks praying she doesn't ask for time apart. "What do you need?"

"I don't know" she wipes under her eyes and the rest of the tears from her face. "I know that I love you" she adds. "I know that I want this to work but… this new piece of information" she sighs. "Changes things… changes me"

"Does it change us?" he asks

She's silent for a moment and meets his eyes. "Please don't hurt me…like that"

"I would never hurt you at all" he whispers closing the gap between them and crushing his lips to hers. "I love you too much"

"I love you too" she whispers back between kisses. He picks her up and sits on the couch with her straddling him as they continue making out. He pulls her dress up to be around her waist and starts rubbing her back under it. "Thank you for understanding" she whispers against his lips before pulling away. "And I am really going to try to just… trust you. Because you are a terrific guy Christian Grey and I can't even imagine you hurting me. You're just so… good. Even now, God you're comforting me because my ex's whore blind sighted me" she rests her forehead on his shoulder. "Where did you even come from to be this perfect?"

"Ana look at me" he pulls her face up to look at him. "I don't care what you're going through or what it is... I'll always be here to talk to"

"Ditto"

They're making out for another hour when she looks at her watch.

"I have to get home. My dad will lose it if I'm out too much later"

"I'm going to follow you home"

"You don't have to"

"Anastasia" he shoots her a look "It's late, and I don't want you driving anywhere by yourself"

"Okay"

They start heading towards her house when she pulls into another abandoned parking lot. He rolls down the window as he parks next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm already late, what's another 20 minutes" she winks before getting out of her car and climbing into his backseat.

"I can't wait till we're back at Harvard, I'll never make fun of those small beds again" he laughs.

She giggles but he swallows them with his mouth. "So beautiful" she feels him thrusting but her mind is somewhere else completely. She needed the closeness with him but in her mind she's got 1000 thoughts. And every single thought is screaming that Christian is _the one_. And it scares the ever loving shit out of her.

He walks her to her door and rubs her back before kissing her. "You sure you're okay"

"Yes"

"You sure?"

She nods again. "I'm sure"

"Okay, I'll call you when I get home"

"K" she gives a slight smile. "Thank you for everything tonight. You really are the perfect boyfriend." She smiles.

"Anytime, baby. So you're coming tomorrow night after dinner?"

"Of course"

"You don't want to; my mom's pumpkin pie is out of this world"

She giggles "I can't wait"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

When she gets in the house, she texts Kate immediately before getting ready for bed. About 20 minutes later she slides into bed, getting ready for Christian's call. Her phone starts to ring and she smiles.

"Hi"

"Sooo Elliott just got home" he laughs.

"What state is he in?"

"Well I found him on our front porch because he forgot his keys and was too scared to knock. When he didn't see Dad's car that I took he figured he would wait"

"Really drunk?"

"Yes really drunk… what?" he says talking to Elliott. "Okay fine, Elliott, here"

"Anaaaaaaaaa, how's it going baby girl. I heard you had an eventful night" She hears Christian in the background telling him to shut up. "Oh you shut up, Ana is like my sister. Look do I need to kick someone's ass?"

She giggles "No, El. It's good"

"Kate told me about that super skank you guys were friends with. I'm sorry Ana"

"You talked to Kate?"

"Ya, Christian wouldn't tell me something like thaaatttt"

"Oh, how are things with you guys?"

"I don't know Ana, I really like her a lot, but this distance just sucks"

"I know, Elliott"

"Does she like me as much as I like her?" he whines

"Ummm I think so!"

"The four of us should go out while we're home. Maybe Friday?"

"That sounds good to me!" Ana says

"Is it bad that she's not meeting my parents…? Is she mad?"

"No, I think based on where you guys are in your relationship, I think she agrees that it may not be the right time"

"What do you think?"

"I think long distance relationships are hard. And truthfully maybe neither of you are fully satisfied and happy with where your relationship is at right now"

"I totally agree! Like why can't she moooove to Miami"

"Well one you're graduating in like 7 months, why don't you move to up north?!"

"I already have a job lined up in Seattle. I've been interning there every summer for 3 years! Fuuuuuck" he moans. "This is never going to work"

"Don't say that!"

"Shit, Ana I gotta go, I think I'm going to be sick"

"Baby, let me go make sure he's okay" Christian grabs the phone from him

"Okay, tell El to feel better"

"Will do, talk to you tomorrow"

The next morning Christian wakes up in his bed around 8 with his brother on the floor. He chuckles to himself and breathes in the smell of Thanksgiving. _Fuck. Yes. _He opens his phone and sees a text from Ana already.

**Morning baby! Happy Thanksgiving! I just wanted to get my cheesy thing I'm most grateful for out of the way first! I love my friends and the girls on the team, and I couldn't have made it this far without my Dad. But I thiiiiink I am most grateful for my kind, honest, hot, sexy, smart, caring, extremely overprotective boyfriend. :) You're my best friend, and I know that you think I'm guarded but you're probably the only person I feel I can be 100% myself with and I'm the most open and honest with. (That is big for me!) Last night, when you asked what I needed the first thing I thought was that I needed you. I always need you, Christian and for a moment I thought my breakdown was going to push you away. Don't let me push you away.****Please just be patient with me… I know I'm not completely open about everything but I'm getting there. I love you so much! And I can't wait to see you later!**

He smiles at her text and pushes the button to call her.

"Hi!" he can hear her smile through the phone.

"Well that was nice to wake up to"

She giggles "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too baby. When are you leaving for your grandparents' house?" he asks.

"Actually I'm in the car with my dad now"

"Well tell him I said hello, and I'll text you later?"

"I will and you better" she smiles.

They spent most of the day texting back and forth talking about how much they were eating and how grateful they were for each other. Ana was spending the day at her grandparents' house with some of her extended family while Christian's family was hosting it at his house and his grandparents were coming over. Later that night, Ana was heading over to his place again.

He opens the door and her face immediately lights up. "It's so good to see you" she smiles stepping into his arms. "You smell like Thanksgiving" she giggles.

"Well I've been eating on and off for like 8 hours so…."

"You're disgusting" she jokes.

"It's the best day of the year"

"She rolls her eyes. I don't know I am partial to Christmas and September 10th" she smiles.

They immediately walk in and go to the kitchen. "Want any other food?"

"Are you nuts?" she says with wide eyes

"So just the pie?" he asks pulling that and the whipped cream out of the refrigerator

"Just the pie"

"Where is everyone?"

"My parents went to bed I think. My grandparents are in bed too. Elliott went to Kate's actually and my sister is around here somewhere. Maybe watching TV with one of my cousins. Don't worry we won't be disturbed" he pulls a bar stool closer to her and gives her a piece.

"Prepare to have your world rocked" he laughs as she takes a bite.

"Oh my god" she moans. "This is like the second best thing I've ever had in my mouth!"

"Oh? And what was the first?" he asks with a sexy smirk

"Wouldn't you like to know" she shoots him one back.

He feels his dick twitch before eyeing the whipped cream and then his girlfriend sitting next to him who was making the sexiest moans every time she took a bite. "Let's go" he says grabbing their plates. "Grab the whipped cream"

"Where we are we going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he smirks

They're in their boathouse as Ana looks around in awe. "This place is so cool."

"Sit" he growls at her. She sits on a couch in the corner as he eyes her over. "Jeans off" She bites her lip and pulls off her shoes and her jeans. "Top too" She narrows her eyes and pulls her shirt over her head causing her to shiver. "Bra"

"Why am I the only one losing clothes?"

"Because I said so"

"So demanding" she mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" she says fluttering her eyelashes.

He kneels before her running his hand over every inch of her pale skin. "You have the most flawless skin" He follows the same trail his hand took with his mouth. "I'll bet this whipped cream tastes better off of you than it does off the pie"

She squeezes her legs together in the attempt to get some friction between them. He sprays some of the whipped cream on her breasts and she moans when his mouth starts to slowly lick it off. "Christian"

"Mmmmm. I was correct" He sucks a nipple into his mouth running his tongue over every inch of her before spraying it down her body. He pulls her panties off and shoots her a smile that oozes so much sex and lust she feels she could come on the spot. "Like your pussy could even taste any better" he says spraying it directly on the space between her thighs. She moans at the cool contact of the whipped cream on her clit mixed with the sensation of his warm tongue sucking it off. It's as if it's his first time down there as he doesn't miss a spot licking and kissing every inch of her.

"Dear God!" she screams as she feels herself getting close. A few more strokes of that sinful tongue and she feels herself flying. "Fuuuuuuuck" she moans as she throws her head back and grabs his head pulling him up to kiss her. "Take off your clothes" she says pulling at his sweatpants. He doesn't even have his shirt off before she's sliding down on to him to ride him. She captures his lips again as she slides up and down on him.

"Shit, Ana" he grabs her ass and squeezes it. "Fuck me baby. Come all over my dick"

She whimpers at his words and feels her toes curling. "Don't stop" she moans. He grabs her hips and slams her down on to him as he thrusts upwards causing her to scream out his name so loud she swears the neighborhood heard her.

"God that's so fucking good" he follows right behind her as he comes inside of her in hot thick spurts. She collapses on top of him and they relish in the closeness of him being inside of her. She kisses his neck and places her head over his heart to hear his heartbeat. The sound of his heartbeat along with the soft rubbing on her back lulls her to sleep. She's almost asleep when she feels his hand rub her cheek gently and him whisper how much he loves her so softly she almost missed it.

**A/N: I know I may have fooled some of ya with the Boathouse! Yes they do get caught by his parents getting it on there, but it wasn't going to be their ****first**** time meeting Ana! His parents need to fall in love with her a bit more before that. I know I mentioned I was going to do more of the weekend, but I kind of ran out of ideas and I want them back at Harvard for a stress filled finals week, Christmas, New Years and then another outtake! (I have outtakes lined up for days and I'm so anxious to get them out haha!) So how did you like the parties? I wanted it to be somewhat different in that it wasn't going to be the actual people approaching them. Although Steph did but as you saw Ana was unfazed! I know I said we would see Nate here, but it didn't really work for me in this chapter… but I will be doing a white Christmas in Seattle where they are home for a month, so you never know who will pop in while they're Christmas shopping at the mall! Also, there will be a trip to Georgia in the Christmas chapter somewhere… who's ready to meet Carla? Lastly, I'm trying to plan their New Year's Eve but these kids are making it hard not being 21 yet… are house parties my only option? Let me know your thoughts! :)**


	21. College Neighbors Outtake Part 4

**A/N So I know that I said I wasn't doing another outtake until after NYE but I swear I started writing their finals week chapter and then I started writing this… And I was going to hold onto it and wait… but then I really wanted you guys to read it! I know, I'm skipping pretty far ahead. But this outtake has been in my head for some reason. And I didn't feel like waiting through a bunch of outtakes before this one. So… here's my take on the Charlie Tango incident. Tissue alert! **

**FALL 2024**

She smells his cologne and feels his lips on hers before she is even fully awake. "Wake up baby"

Her eyes flutter open to her husband's piercing grey eyes. "Mmm what time is it?"

"6 am, go back to sleep, I just wanted to say bye"

She sits up in their penthouse New York apartment and wipes her eyes trying to wake up. "You're leaving now?" She says eyeing him in his delicious black suit with a white button up underneath. She bites her lip as she looks him up and down.

"Don't start Mrs. Grey" he growls. "Or I'll never get out of here"

"You'll be back tonight?"

"Yes ma'am" He leans in to kiss her again and then rubs her swollen belly "Bye little one"

He walks out of their bedroom and back in minutes later with their 2 year old son "You going to take care of mommy while I'm gone?"

"Da-da, bye?" Teddy wraps his arm around his neck and kisses his cheek.

"Just for today, I'll be back tonight Teddy bear" he says kissing his curls before handing him to Ana. "I love you"

"Love you!" he says as he squirms in Ana's lap.

"I love you baby" he says kissing Ana lightly. "Oh before I get, Taylor isn't going with me" referring to his security that rarely leaves his side

"What? Why?"

"Something came up with his daughter, and this has to get done today"

"Are you sure that's safe? Maybe you should take Sawyer?"

"And leave the three most important people in my life unguarded?" He shoots her a look like 'yeah right'

"Maybe we do need a third security"

"Ohhhh now, someone wants to agree with me"

"Hush, you wanted to hire someone specifically for Teddy like he goes anywhere without one of us" she rolls her eyes as she rubs his hair and kisses the top of his head.

"Well we can look into it when I get back. For now, Sawyer stays with you and Ros and I are just going to go alone"

"Fiiiiine. Be careful, Charlie Tango, I imagine?"

"Yep, just a quick trip to Boston actually. I'll call you when we land"

"Okay" he kisses her a final time and he's out the door, unbeknownst to both of them that their lives were about to undergo a very crazy 48 hours. An hour later when she hadn't heard from her husband she gives him a call only to be met with his voicemail.

"Hmm that's odd." She's sitting next to Teddy as he plays on her and Christian's massive king size bed. "What are you doing, hmmm?" she giggles and tickles his stomach.

"Mama play!" he says holding out his toys. She smiles and takes his toy from him worrying in the back of her mind that something wasn't right.

Another two hours go by when she hears someone coming into her apartment. She walks out into the living room to see Taylor and Sean walking in.

"Seanny! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in like" she looks at her watch "days!" She hugs him tightly.

"Hey Banans" he says taking a seat.

"Taylor how's your daughter?"

"She's okay, Mrs. Grey we need to talk to you"

"Okay…"

"Ana—" Sean starts

"No. I am not Ana, you only call me Ana when something is wrong. What is it Sean?" She asks starting to panic.

"Where's Teddy?"

"Taking a nap"

"Okay… Ana I think you need to sit down"

"I would rather stay standing" she says starting to fidget with her hands

"Ana…" Sean starts. "It's Christian"

Her palms start to sweat and her heart starts racing as tears fill her eyes. "No way" she whispers as she backs up. "No, it's impossible" feeling like she already knows what they're going to say.

Taylor and Sean get up and move towards her as they see her on the precipice of a panic attack. "Ana, come sit down"

"NO. He's fine" she picks up her cellphone and dials him getting a voicemail. "No!" She screams as she sinks into a chair. "Where is he Sean, what happened?" she says as she tries to wipe her tears but new ones form just as fast.

"He never made it to Boston, Ana. Charlie Tango went down somewhere and they can't find it on the radar. When a plane…" he starts to say crash but changes his mind as to not freak out Ana "goes down it is no longer able to be tracked."

"What do you mean 'went down somewhere' Sean? You fly over water to get to Boston" she says her entire body tensing.

"I know" he says wincing.

Ana's lip trembles and she bites down on her lip. "Find my husband, Taylor. Please"

"We're on it, ma'am" He replies. She sighs and puts her head in her hands.

"I called Elliott and Kate they're on the next flight out."

"Why?"

"Because you need them, and they would want to be here for you. And they love Christian too"

"I don't need them here staring at me"

"Ana. Stop it; I called your dad and his parents too"

"WHAT!? Sean that is ridiculous"

"ANA look at me" he grabs her shoulders and shakes her. "This is a very real situation right now; you being in denial isn't helping anything. This isn't like in college when he would get drunk and his phone would die, his helicopter… that he was in went down. You know what that means right? You need your family. You need Kate. Hell if I had Vanessa and Charlie's number they'd be on their way too. You're pregnant and… shit do they even know you're pregnant again?"

"Kate and Elliott know" she sighs "We wanted to tell them in person, we were planning to fly home at the end of the month." She runs a finger through her hair. "I can't… I can't survive without him, Sean"

"Oh Banana" he pulls her into a hug as she sobs violently into his chest. "Me either"

An hour later she's pacing in her living room. "He would call. Christian would never want me to worry. He… he would have called by now. Something is wrong, Sean" she says starting to cry again. "Something is really wrong. What if he…"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Anastasia Grey" he grabs her face.

"But…"

"No. Don't you ever suggest that he's not okay. He's fine. Maybe he took a detour. Don't you dare give up on him Ana. You two are like two halves of the same whole. You would be able to feel it."

"Where's Shannon?" Ana asks trying to take her mind off of her husbands whereabouts and on to her best friends soon to be wife.

"She'll be here soon, she was out of town for work but she left for the airport as soon as I called her"

"She didn't have to do that" Ana sighs as she sits on the couch putting her head in her hands.

"Ana stop. You know Shannon adores you and Christian."

"She's been really good for you Sean" she smiles sadly.

"She really has, I can't believe she agreed to marry me"

"I can, you're a catch Seanny" she says resting her head on his shoulder.

"Awww Banans way to make a guy blush"

Her parents, her dad, Kate and Elliott were all flying over so she didn't expect a knock on her door so soon. She's lying on the couch in a fetal position with Sean searching the news on his iPad for any news he could find before Ana saw it. He was worried that if he turned the TV on she would see something that would kill her.

Sean opens the door to see Vanessa and Charlie standing in the doorway. "Where is she?" she asks walking by him.

"Living room. How did you guys…?"

"Kate shot me an email as she was boarding the plane. She knew we could get here faster"

Vanessa bolts into the living room while Charlie hangs back. "We were searching everything we could on the plane, there's nothing up yet. So they just haven't found his helicopter?"

"No" he rubs his face. "Come here" he says leading him into the kitchen to fix himself a drink. "She's not handling this well. One minute she's in denial, one minute she's thinking he could be dead, one minute she's sobbing, one minute she's angry."

"She's in shock. Christian and Ana are each other's worlds. I know I don't have to tell you that" Charlie says. "Where's Teddy?"

"Napping, I don't think Ana even has it in her to put on a show for Teddy. Like how do you even put this in words to a two year old?"

**Meanwhile in the living room:**

"Honey?"

Ana's head snaps up as she recognizes the voice "Ness? What are you doing here?"

"Oh sweetie" she wipes her tears and wraps an arm around her. "Kate emailed me and we left for the airport as soon as we heard." she gives a sad smile. "Are you hungry?" She shakes her head no. "Would you like a drink? It might calm your nerves" she says rubbing her back

She runs a hand through her hair and sighs closing her eyes "I can't, I'm pregnant"

"Shut up"

"Don't I look fatter to you?" she says standing up and lifting her shirt to show a tiny bump.

"You look gorgeous. You can't even tell. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We haven't told our parents yet. We wanted to do it in person… and I don't know we found out right after you had… well… I just didn't want to seem insensitive"

"It's okay, Ana. We're getting through it."

There's another knock on the door sometime later and Sean opens it to find Mia rushing through the door with about a week's worth of luggage.

"Jesus Christ, I swear that man is going to give me a heart attack!"

"Mia? What are you…?" Ana looks at her watch. "How did you get here so fast?"

"I was in Chicago for work. Literally left while I was making my world renowned chocolate soufflé for about 300 people. What the hell is going on? All I got from Kate was that, Christian's helicopter went down? Please tell me you know more than that? And then my phone died so I wasn't able to call you. Dylan is on his way"

"We don't know anything more than we did 4 hours ago" Sean sighs. "Their security is on it, but nothing yet"

"How can they just not find his helicopter?" Mia asks.

"Mia" Sean shakes his head at her to indicate that she needs to stop talking.

"Holy shit" Sean says looking at his phone. "They found Charlie Tango… turn on the news" He warily looks at Ana before turning on the TV to see the words "Christian Grey Missing" flash across the TV. Sean's eyes widen and Mia feels herself starting to cry so she leaves the room as to not upset Ana even more.

Ana is mildly aware that people are talking but all she can see is her husband's face on the screen _that gorgeous face _and his helicopter. The helicopter she had ridden in hundreds of times. She gets up as she feels her eyes welling up. "I'm going to go lay down"

"Do you want me to—" Vanessa starts.

"No" Ana interrupts. "I want to be left alone" she says walking out of the room and into her bedroom. She collapses into her bed and lets the pillow muffle her sobs as she feels as if someone is literally ripping her heart out. She finally gets to sleep but an hour later her eyes shoot open. The sun is setting and she has the distinct feeling she's not alone. She turns her head to see the eyes of her best friend staring at her.

"Hey" Kate says with teary eyes

"When did you get here?"

"About 20 minutes ago"

"Is he dead?" she asks terrified to know the answer.

"No sweetie, he's not dead. He can't be. He loves you too much to leave you"

She sits up and looks outside "Then where is he!? He is out there in the cold, and… he's probably tired and hungry and…"

"Hey, look at me" she says pulling her face to look at her "All this stress is not good for the baby. I need you to calm down. Everything is going to be okay, I promise"

She nods though she doesn't totally believe her. "Who's out there?"

"Your dad, his parents, Elliott, Sean, Mia, Vanessa and Charlie… Some of your friends from work called but… we weren't sure if you wanted people that weren't family. We told them we would call them back. Your phone has been blowing up. I think Emma has to stay with the kids but Dave is flying in"

"I don't want to go out there"

"You don't have to"

"Will you send my dad in?"

"Of course"

"Where's Teddy?"

"Up under Elliott" she laughs.

"How is he, is he okay?"

"Oh he loves it; he's getting so much attention right now"

"Is he hungry?"

"We fed him"

"Okay"

"Are you hungry?" she asks

"No"

"You're going to have to eat eventually"

"Fine"

Kate emerges from the bedroom and they all look at her. "Well she's awake…"

"I want to see her" Sean says.

"No, she wants her dad, everyone else needs to wait" she says putting a hand up.

Ray gets up and makes his way into her bedroom feeling his heart break as soon as he walks in. She's sitting on the couch in their room staring blankly out the window.

"Annie"

"Daddy" she immediately bursts into tears and she runs into his arms. "Where's Christian, daddy?"

"They're working real hard to find him"

They sit down and she leans her head on his shoulder. "Anything new?"

"No, honey. Just that they found his plane"

"I don't want to come out there… and like make small talk"

"No one expects you too, honey"

"Daddy… I'm pregnant again"

"Well that's great news!"

"I just wanted you to know. We were planning to fly out at the end of the month and tell everyone in person"

"Well I'm really glad to hear you'll be giving me another one, that Teddy is just a piece of work" he chuckles.

"He adores you"

He smiles. "Do you want to stay in here? Or go back out there?"

"I want to stay here."

**Out in the living room: **

"Who here can make her eat. She hasn't eaten anything since I got here this morning" Sean says.

"That can't be healthy" Elliott says "Especially with the baby"

"Elliott" Kate warns.

"She's pregnant again?" Mia asks.

"They were planning to tell everyone at the end of the month when they flew to Seattle. But yes, she's pregnant"

"How far along?"

"I think like 8 weeks?"

Grace's eyes well up with tears "Oh my goodness. I can't even believe it"

"You should by how often they go at it" Elliott mumbles under his breath earning a jab in the ribs from Kate.

"Well I know one thing Ana will eat no matter how she's feeling" Elliott interjects. "Who's up for pizza?"

Carrick comes out of Taylor's office with him. "Any news?" Sean asks.

"Nothing new and where his helicopter… went down it was in the middle of nowhere. They're sending choppers out all over looking for them. I can't imagine they wouldn't have taken a flare gun with them"

"It's getting late, Carrick. My son is out there in the dark and cold." Grace wipes at her eyes.

Ana feels someone stroking her face and her eyes pop open to see her mother in law and Kate.

"We didn't mean to wake you, but we thought you might like something to eat" Grace says

"I'm not hungry" she sighs as she cuddles back into her dad's shoulder. The only place she's felt safe in hours.

"Oh come on, not even for pizza?" Kate smiles moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Come on kiddo, just a couple of bites" her dad says.

"Okay" She sits up and eats a few bites of pizza before sitting it back on the plate. "Happy?"

"A little" Grace sits on the other side of her on the couch. "Sweetheart, Christian is going to be okay. You know that he is. He wouldn't dream of leaving you"

"That's what everyone says" she mumbles feeling new tears coming on "But something tells me this wasn't his choice" She cries silent tears and Kate sits in front of her and rubs her knees.

"It's going to be okay, Steele" she smiles at her nickname although it pisses Christian off.

"It's Grey now" she whispers back with a slight smile.

"Oh yeah…" she smiles. "Do you want me to get Teddy?"

"I'll come out. I don't want them to think I don't want to be around them"

"No one thinks that, Ana. They understand"

She walks out as they all follow her and Teddy immediately jumps out of Elliott's arms and runs towards his mother. "Mama mama up!"

She picks him up and sits with him on the couch. "Hi pumpkin" she kisses his forehead and holds him close. "What have you been doing?"

"Playing with Elli" she smiles at his name for him.

"Oh, you have!?"

"Mama?"

"Yes honey?"

"Where's Dada?" everyone in the room tenses so much you could hear a pin drop.

She feels her eyes well up with tears. She looks at Kate that was sitting next to her and immediately hands Teddy to her before bolting up and running to the closest bathroom. They can hear her throwing up and crying in between.

"I got it" Elliott says following her into the bathroom. She's still throwing up so he starts to rub her back. "Just let out it Ana. It's alright."

"Sorry" she chokes out.

"What are you apologizing for? We're all here for _you _Ana. Me, Kate, Mia, Sean, Vanessa, Charlie… you and Christian have gotten us all through some tough shit. We're here for you, Ana. We love you."

She nods as she flushes the toilet and sits on the ground next to it. She looks up at him with glossy eyes. "When Teddy asked me that… I just lost it. What am I supposed to tell him? He worships Christian. They have a bond even I don't understand. He's going to figure that something is up"

"Well right now, there's nothing to tell him. Because Christian is fine."

"It's dark. Elliott, can we go out and look for him?"

"No, Ana you certainly cannot do anything of the sort. Christian would have my ass if I had you out in the cold"

"What if he's hungry?" she says with more tears in her eyes.

"Christian is resourceful; he'll be okay Ana I promise"

"I am really worried." She sniffles and wipes her nose. "I'm never letting him out of my sight… if I ever see him again"

"Of course you'll see him again"

"How do you know Elliott… how does everyone know that he's okay, and that I'll see him again?"

"Because… I don't know Ana, we're remaining optimistic. And I guess no one can believe that the universe or whatever higher power would ever separate you two. You have like the greatest kid that ever lived and you have one on the way. You guys need Christian. Christian needs you"

She sighs. "So we're just being hopeful"

"There's nothing wrong with that"

"It's not realistic. What is he out in the woods? There are wild animals out there you know"

He nods. "I know, Ana"

She finally emerges from the bathroom and goes straight to bed.

"I'm starting to really worry" Kate says as she looks out the window into the cool New York night.

"Starting to?" Sean says as he gets them two beers. At this point, the two of them are in the kitchen alone.

"He can't be dead" Kate wipes the tears forming in her eyes. "Ana will not survive that"

"Hell I won't either" Sean says taking a swig of his beer.

"Where the hell is he!? Maybe we should go out and look for him?"

"In the dark? They have cops and their security on it. What can we do?"

"I don't know, not sit here. I'm going to go lay down with her."

"Me too"

Around 4 am, Ana shoots up in bed to find herself lying in between her two best friends. She smiles for the first time in ages that she has two of the best friends in the world. "I love you guys" she whispers before climbing out of bed and going into the living room. She smiles a slight smile to see Mia and Elliott passed out on couches. Dylan, Shannon and Dave must have arrived while she was asleep as they were asleep as well. She imagines that Grace and Carrick, Charlie and Vanessa and her dad were all in different guest rooms. She goes to check on Teddy and sees him sleeping soundly. She places a soft kiss on his cheek before running a hand through his curls. She goes out on their balcony and stares out into the night willing her husband to come home. _Just send me a sign that you're okay baby. Please. _

"It's chilly out here"

She turns around to see her father in law sipping some bourbon out of a tumbler. "I just needed some air" she sighs as she sits down.

"Oh, Ana." He wraps an arm around her and kisses the top of her head.

"Are you going to tell me everything is going to be okay, he's fine… or all the BS everyone has been handing me?"

"Ana they just want you to stay optimistic"

"I know…"

"He can survive this, you understand me? He's a Grey. He's a fighter. And you know what? You're a Grey too. We're strong. _You're_ strong, Ana"

"I don't feel strong"

It had been nearly 24 hours since she saw her husband and she was feeling anxious when Taylor received a call. Ana had made herself a cup of tea and was sipping it when Carrick walked back outside to kneel before her. He smiled a slight smile "I need you to stay calm"

"Why…?" she says feeling fresh tears in her eyes.

"Ana… this is a _good_ thing"

"They found him" she chokes out.

"They found him" he repeats back

"Where… where is he?" she says wiping her eyes.

"They're going to the hospital. He's severely dehydrated and has some bumps and bruises possibly a concussion and some bruised ribs. But I think the biggest thing they're worried about is PTSD."

"I need to go to him… now"

"Okay, let's go. Sawyer and Taylor can drive us."

She runs into her bedroom and wakes up Sean and Kate. "Guys guys guys! They found him!" she squeals. "He's alive!"

"Holy shit!" Sean shoots up "How do you know!?"

"The hospital called Taylor"

"Oh my god" Kate says pulling her shoes on. "What time is it?"

"A little after 5"

Pretty soon they were on their way to the hospital. No one wanted to stay at home as they all wanted to see Christian. She was in the car with Kate, Sean and Elliott with Teddy asleep in his car seat.

"I am so happy. I just can't wait to see him" she says wiping her tears

"I knew he was okay, you guys were worried" Sean laughs. "I wasn't worried for a minute"

"Bullshit, don't think I didn't witness your little breakdown in the kitchen. You were def on the verge of tears"

"F you Kate, haven't you ever heard of taking things to the grave!" Sean says.

They arrive at the hospital and they all hurry to the reception desk.

"Christian Grey" she says hurriedly.

"Okay, please have a seat he—"

"NO. Christian Grey's room. NOW. I'm his wife, and I swear to God after the last 24 hours I've had, I'll rip your heart right out of your chest if you don't let me see him"

"Ana… Ana" Sean pulls her aside. "Sorry, she's a little tense" he says to the receptionist

"Don't Ana me, I'm this close and they won't let me see him! You know he wants to see me, Sean. Do you know what I've been through?" She slams both of her hands on the desk.

"Ana… honey" Kate says as she hands a sleeping Teddy to Elliott. "Calm down, they're going to let you see him."

"Why won't they now!?"

"He was in ICU when he entered; they are in the process of moving him out now. Once he has his room, you can see him"

About 20 minutes later, they call for them and they all jump to their feet.

"You all can't go"

"Is he awake?" Graces asks

"He's groggy but he's conscious"

"I think Ana should go first alone" Elliott says.

"Are you his wife?" the nurse asks

"Yes"

"Okay, let's go"

She turns around and looks at Teddy. "Can you stay here with everyone?"

"Yes mama" she gives him a kiss and strokes his cheek.

"Okay. Can my son come?"

"Yes, he should be strong enough for that"

She nods "Give me 10 minutes and then someone bring him, okay? You guys can fight it out over who gets to be next" she smiles. She starts to follow the nurse before spinning around. "Thank you all so much. I wouldn't have gotten through the last 24 hours without you. I love you all" she smiles before wiping the last of her tears and disappearing. She follows her down a long hallway before coming to one at the end of the hall. Taylor is standing outside of his door and he smirks.

"How did—how did you get here?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets, Mrs. Grey"

"Is he okay?"

"Itching to see you"

"He's awake?"

"Indeed"

She takes a deep breath and opens the door to see her husband. The love of her life. Her _everything_. Her eyes well up with tears and she starts towards him.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" he whispers as his voice is hoarse.

"Christian" she sobs as she cups his face and brushes her lips over his. "Are you okay? I've missed you so much baby. I love you I love you I love you" she says peppering his face with kisses. "You can't ever do something like this again, you have no idea what this last 24 hours has been like"

"I can imagine. I've missed you so much"

"What happened?"

"Long story"

"Tell me"

"There will be plenty of time for that; I just want to stare at your beautiful face. One I thought I would never see again" he strokes her face.

"I never thought I would see yours either I think I've cried about 10 gallons worth of tears. When I saw you on TV I lost it"

"I was on TV?"

"Oh yes, you made national news, dear. Christian Grey—missing. How's that for haunting my dreams"

He smiles. "Where's Teddy? With Gail?"

"No… he's in the waiting room"

"With Sean?"

"Yes…"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"That your best friend is the best person in the world but is so annoying"

"Who else is out there?"

"Let's see" she pulls her hand out to count on her fingers. "Your parents, my dad, Kate, Elliott, Mia, Dylan, Vanessa, Charlie, Shannon oh and Dave."

"Jesus Christ. Well I'm glad they were here for you, something tells me you weren't doing too well" he smirks.

"Yeah and if the roles were reversed you'd be just fine"

He grabs her hand and squeezes "No. I would die without you Ana"

"I died a thousand deaths over the past day"

"I'm sorry, baby"

"Don't be sorry" she whispers as a tear rolls down her cheek. "I'm just never letting you out of my sight again"

"Is that a promise? When I get out of here, I don't want to be let out of our bed again" he smiles.

"I love you so much" she whispers against his lips. "I thought I lost you"

"You can't lose me, baby" he wipes the tears from her cheeks and kisses her softly. "I'm not going anywhere"

**A/N Okay, I got this out of my system, so the rest of my outtakes will be more in order. I really don't like that I did this before the wedding and the birth of Teddy but… whatever it's not like this is a real book, right?! :)**

**PS I had to consult the book for some of this because I couldn't remember why Taylor wouldn't be with him and I wanted a basic time frame but… I remembered it being a way bigger deal. But it didn't seem that crazy… I feel like mine was more dramatic! Haha**

**Back to Harvard in the next chapter! **


	22. Finals Week

**A/N Thank you so so much for all of your reviews! They're all so sweet and I am literally beaming every time my phone notifies me of a new review! You guys are the best! **

**Monday 6 am**

"Come onnnn, Christian I wanted to be at the library 30 minutes ago!" she whines as he's moving at the speed of a snail.

"Anastasia, don't start. It's 6 am"

"Uh it's finals week. And I am on the verge of an A in two classes… who the fuck decided that a 93 was an A-? Bastards." She scoffs. "And I brought you coffee!" she says holding it up.

"Give me that" 

"Ah ah ah! You get coffee when we leave your room"

"Anaaaaa you're being such a pain"

"You made me promise to stay on you about studying. And you don't want me walking to the library by myself when it's dark, do you?!"

"Ugh" he groans. "You're right. But it's just so early, what about Kate?"

"Please! Kate has been there since last night! She slept there"

They bundle up and head out into the cold morning. "It is so fucking cold out here!" Ana shivers as she pulls her hood over her head and sips her coffee.

"We could have studied in our warm dorm room"

"You and I studying in our dorm rooms would not work out well" she giggles.

"Worried you'll rip my clothes off at any given moment?" 

"Obviously" she giggles. "Or have the overwhelming desire to sleep"

They continue to the library and it's already crowded. Luckily they were able to find a table together on the third floor and texted Kate to meet them. 

"I hate this place, I think I need to go home and sleep" she says as she plops down in the chair across from Christian.

"You look like shit" Ana says as she pulls her notebook out.

"Thanks bitch" she says putting her head on the table. "I have my first final at noon today. I just need like an hour nap… four hours tops" she yawns.

"Kate, go home and take a nap"

"No, if I go home I'm worried I'll sleep through my final. I'm just going to sleep here where I don't have to worry about anyone jacking any of my stuff or stealing my notes…" She crosses her hands and lays her head on her hands. "One hour" she yawns before closing her eyes.

"Wanna study for 150?" She asks

"That one of the classes you're on the verge of an A for?"

"Yep… let me guess you probably have what a 110%? I still can't get over that I take all the notes and you're doing better than me!" she exclaims

He laughs and kisses her cheek "I'm sorry baby, do you want me to tutor you?" 

"Using my own god damn notes?! Go away, Grey" she laughs.

"Did you finish the study guide?" he asks

"Yeah, did you?" 

"I skipped the essays but everything else, yeah"

"What do you mean you skipped the essay?"

"I mean, I didn't do it"

"I hate you so much" she laughs.

"So your last final is Thursday right?" he asks 

"Yep, yours too right?"

"Can't wait for Friday, full day of nothing before we head home on Saturday"

"You mean a full day of sex" he whispers in her ear before he bites down on her shoulder and she giggles.

**Monday Noon**

After a few hours of studying, Christian and Ana took a break for lunch. "My head hurts" she says as she bites into her burger. "I think I need to go home for a nap"

"I would love a nap. Is this a clothing optional nap?"

"Christian. I need actual sleep. I studied till 1 am last night and then woke up at 5:30. I need a real nap"

He sighs "Remember when you were getting on me for getting only 4 hours of sleep a night?"

"This is finals though"

"I don't care, Anastasia. You need more than that. So you need to be in bed at a reasonable hour tonight"

"I have an 8 am final tomorrow and then one at 1pm. I was contemplating an all-nighter"

He sighs "I have my night exam tonight I can meet you back in the library after?"

She nods and smiles. "I fucking hate finals week" Sean says as he sits down next to them grabbing a handful of Ana's fries.

"Hey!" she squeals as she smacks his hand away.

"C, Banana can you guys carry me back to the dorm?" he says putting his head in his hands

"How was your first exam?" Ana asks as she finishes the rest of her food 

"Ugh. I am so tired. I stayed up all night studying. I'm going home to take a nap"

"Well if you wanna wait, we're heading that way too"

"Perfect, I'm just going to sleep here till you're ready" he says laying his head on his backpack.

"Harvard finals week… you think everyone is this stressed?"

"I'm sure"

They head back to the dorm and settle in for a nap in Ana's room as Kate is taking a final.

"One hour" Christian says

"Two tops?" she asks

"No, baby I have to wake up and study"

"Fiiiine" she snuggles into his chest. An hour later she woke up to Christian moving out of her bed. "Where are you going?" she whines.

"I'm going to go study in my room for a while"

"Can I come?"

"No, you need to sleep" he kisses her forehead and then her nose. "And I'll be too distracted studying in my bedroom with you" he winks

**Monday 4 pm**

A few hours later she knocks on his door with some snacks and coffee. "Are you alive in here?" she asks as she walks in. He looks up at her and immediately smiles.

"Barely" 

"I brought you food and coffee" she says holding up both

"You went out in the cold to get me coffee?"

"Don't make a big deal out of it" she rolls her eyes and giggles.

"You must really love me" he pulls her into his lap and kisses her.

"Mmmm a little"

"Are you studying over there?"

"Ummm well I took a nap. Then I went and got coffee and here I am, so I'm going to say no I haven't been studying"

"Don't you have an exam tomorrow morning, missy?"

"Yes dad, I do. But I was sleepy."

"Well you better get to it, how do you feel about it?"

"Fine, I'm sure I'll be humming a different tune around 4 am. When is your next exam after this one at 8?"

"I have an 8 am one tomorrow too"

"So do you just want to meet me at the library when you're done?"

"Sounds good, are you walking over there before it's dark?" 

"Yesssss" she says rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me"

She does it again and he tosses his book aside before getting on top of her and tickling her. "Stop stop stop!" she says laughing and trying to catch her breath.

"Do you give up?" 

"YES YES I GIVE UP!"

"Are you sorry?" he says still tickling her

"YES!" 

"For what?"

"Rolling my eyes, I'm sorry, I give up!"

"Good" he says stopping but staying on top of her. He leans in to kiss her but she puts a hand in front of his face

"Nope"

"What do you mean nope?" he says staring at her with wide eyes.

"I mean no sex. You have a final you should be studying for"

"Oh come on, I can take a break" 

"Your final is in 4 hours. You need every minute you can get. No sex… as a matter of fact, we probably shouldn't have sex until finals week is over"

"WHAT!? You've lost your mind. If you think I'm going without being inside this insanely perfect body for the next 4 days, perhaps the most stressful of my life, you've lost it." He says stroking her sides and peppering kisses over her face and neck causing her to giggle.

"I just think it's one more distraction. And just think how good it will be Friday when we can just go at it all day without anything to worry about. I don't know about you but the hour we take doing it is one more hour I could be using to study. And the last thing I want to be thinking about while we have sex is if I'm totally prepared for my next exam or worst that I'm studying in my head"

"Baby, we need to take breaks"

"Yes ones I'll be using to sleep"

"Okay, you sleep, I'll fuck you"

"Christian" she admonishes. "I mean if we can't go three days something is wrong"

"Or something is right. Nothing wrong with having a bangin sex life" he smiles and kisses her.

"If you think about it, it's a good idea"

"I don't agree"

"Fine, it's a bad idea, but we're not having sex right now." She says getting up. "You study. I'm leaving for the library in a few hours. Kate and Sean are both already there"

**Monday 7 pm**

She pokes her head into his room "Hi! How's it going, you heading out soon?"

"I just want this shit to be over." He says rubbing his head. "I feel like I've been studying for days" he says gathering his books and putting them in his backpack

"It's almost over and then you'll be officially done with one class!" She does a little dance and cheers.

"How do you have so much energy right now?" 

"I've had like 5 cups of coffee!" She says dancing in a circle.

"FIVE!?"

"Yeah the girls down the hall have something called a Keurig, that shit is awesome! It makes coffee like that" she says snapping her fingers.

He laughs and shakes his head "Like you need any more energy"

"Are you heading over now?"

"Yeah are you going to the library?"

"Let me grab my stuff" she says before scurrying to her room.

He shakes his head and rubs his face "This is going to be a long night"

"You should totally drink more coffee" she says bouncing up and down on the way to the library

"No, coffee doesn't affect me that way. Probably because I didn't have my first cup of coffee when I got to college" he says rolling his eyes.

"What have I been doing all my life? I have so much energy! So first exam" she says getting serious. "Good luck! Do you have pencils, do you need pencils?" reaching into her bag.

"Baby, I have pencils"

"With good erasers? What if one breaks" she pulls a few out. "Here take more; I don't trust those mechanical things"

"Yes mother" he says rolling his eyes and taking her pencils

"You'll be happy when you run out of lead, and I hate that person who's clicking nonstop during an exam when it's dead silent. Okay, I love you" she hugs him and kisses him as they stand outside of the library. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, baby. I'll meet you here after"

**Monday 9:30 pm**

"That. Was. Brutal." Christian says sitting across from Kate and Sean. "Where's Ana?"

"Getting more coffee, like she needs any more." Kate laughs. "We ordered pizza"

"Sweet, I'm starving"

"Oh good! You can eat this in the meantime" Ana says putting something in front of him

"What is this?" he laughs.

"It's a 'Congratulations you've completed your first final cupcake!'" she smiles.

He laughs and looks at Sean and Kate knowing that they would have something sarcastic to say.

"Don't look at us, we got ours earlier" Kate laughs.

"Guys these are college finals. College finals at _Harvard_. These are a big deal. We should be proud that we're kicking ass!" Ana cheers.

"She's so cracked out right now" Sean says laughing.

**Tuesday 3 am**

The four of them were still at the library, but Sean had left to go study in complete silence as the floor they were on had minor noise.

"I am hitting a wall" Kate sighs. "I'm going to go raid the vending machine. Anyone want anything?"

"Nope, I'm good. Ana?" She shakes her head and puts up her hand as her eyes are glued to her textbook.

Once Kate is gone she puts her textbook down. "I can't do this"

"What do you mean?" he says turning to face her.

"I mean… I can't do this. I so don't feel ready. I have 5 hours. And I think I've forgotten everything I've learned!" She turns to him with tears in her eyes. "Holy crap, I'm going to fail!"

"Okay, whoa… let's walk back from the ledge, baby. It's going to be fine. You have not forgotten everything. This is just nerves. You are going to rock the shit out of this exam. You are probably the smartest person I know. You could probably walk in there now and ace this exam"

"I think I'm having a nervous breakdown. Aren't I too young for those?"

He grabs her face "Look at me" she looks up as he wipes the tears from her eyes. "Repeat after me. Everything is going to be fine"

"Everything is going to be fine"

"I am not going to fail"

"I am not going to fail"

"I am going to ace this exam because my amazing boyfriend says so"

"I am going to ace this exam because my amazing boyfriend says so" she laughs and rolls her eyes.

"Okay good. Now I don't want to hear any more crap about you failing"

She nods and turns back to her book.

**Tuesday 5 am**

She sets her book down and blinks her eyes several times. The air is so dry it's making her eyeballs hurt. It doesn't help that they've been open and it doesn't feel like she's blinked once in 20 minutes. She pulls out her hand mirror and looks at the bags under her eyes and how red they are. She looks to the left and sees Christian sleeping on his textbook. Sean went home an hour ago to sleep and Kate was furiously typing on her laptop across from her.

"Watch our stuff?"

"Yeah sure, where ya going?"

She smirks at her and taps Christian's shoulder. "Wake up"

"Whaaaaat" he says not opening his eyes.

"Hi"

He laughs to himself a little before turning his head and opening one eye. "Yes?"

"Wanna take a walk?"

"A walk? Ana I'm trying to take a nap." He says closing his eyes.

"You told me to wake you up at 5 anyway!"

"Not to take a fucking walk Ana" he laughs.

"Oh for heaven's sakes, walk is code for sex in an abandoned area of the library. Get with it, Grey" Kate says.

"Oh? So we're having sex now" he smirks at her. "Because I do recall someone telling me… and I can't quite recall who… but someone said we weren't having sex till finals week was over" he taps his chin sarcastically

Kate laughs loudly causing a round of "shh's" from everyone around them. "Oh… wait you were serious? Def thought that was a joke?" she says not looking up from her laptop.

Ana shrugs "Okay, you don't want to." She says opening up her textbook. She is barely back to the chapter before he's pulling her out of her seat.

"Do you have any idea where to go?"

"Yep"

They're in small dimly lit room that holds older encyclopedias.

"This is like a scene from a slasher movie" he laughs.

"Shh! Do you want us to get caught?"

"Yes because there are people actually in here"

"You never know"

"So what made you change your mind about having sex?"

"Well everyone is stressing the need to try and relax and calm yourself during this time. And you relax me. This relaxes me. And… it was really sweet of you… earlier." She blushes. "And I just… I figured you needed something to relax you too"

"So sex in the library it is" he smiles against her lips. He pulls his sweats down and takes off her shoes and leggings completely. He picks her up and pins her against the wall. She pulls him out of his boxers and after two pumps he's filling her deeply rocking in and out of her. "Shit that's good"

About 20 minutes later they emerge from the room. "God that was exhilarating!" she says. "Sex in a public place"

"It was a pretty good idea" he says wrapping an arm around her.

**Tuesday 8 am**

She was really freaking nervous. What if she blanked on the exam? No Christian said she would be fine and he never lied to her. Still. _What if—_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a text.

**Stop worrying. I can hear you freaking out all the way at the library. I love you, good luck! I have your cupcake waiting when you're done ;) **

And just like that knowing he was behind her she felt reassured that she could do anything.

**Tuesday 10 am**

"You're the best you know that?" Ana kisses him when she gets back to the library.

"How was your exam?" Christian asks

"Good, really good actually. I can't believe I was so worried" she giggles.

"So I was right?"

"Yes you were right."

"Ah it's hard being right all the time" he sighs earning an eye roll from her.

"Can we leave this table? Want to go get some food? I think the dining hall is doing Harvard favorites all week for finals. That means tacos 24/7" Kate says doing a dance in her chair.

"Tacos for breakfast?"

"I doubt it counts as breakfast when you've been up the last 18 hours. Speaking of which, I may hit the bed for a little. I have an exam at 4, and I'm dead" Kate says packing up her stuff

"Sounds good to me"

"I'll pass I have my next exam at noon" Christian says

"You need to eat something" Ana says

"I swiped some of your Pop Tarts" he winks at her.

Her mouth drops open. "You're the only one who can get away with that, I hope you know"

**Wednesday 10 am**

"You nervous?" Christian asks as they take their usual seats in their business class.

She shakes her head no "I don't think so"

Their professor stands in front of them getting ready to hand them their exams when she eyes them. "Actually, I need you to move"

"Me? Why?" Ana asks.

"Because I know what can happen when a couple takes an exam next to each other"

"Are you kidding me?" she asks "Are you suggesting that…"

"Move it Ms. Steele" she points to the front of the room to the open desk.

Her mouth drops open and she feels her cheeks turn red. "Caaan I have an exam?" she says rolling her eyes. She makes a face at her behind her back causing Christian to roll his eyes and silently chuckle. _Good luck_ he mouths. _You too_ she mouths back.

Christian finished before she did so he waited outside for her.

"What a bitch!" Ana says as she emerges.

"The exam?"

"No, her! The nerve of her insinuating that we would… that I would!? I am a goody two shoes! I wouldn't even know how to… you know… C-H-E-A-T"

He laughs. "I know, and it's one of the things I love about you" he kisses her temple. "Come on let's get some food, I'm starving"

**Thursday 9 am**

It was the first time that Christian and Ana had slept for longer than 6 hours and oddly enough it wasn't together. They stayed at the library until late and crashed as soon as they got back. They both had their last finals that day and were super excited to do nothing for the next day and a half. She climbs out of bed and walks across the hall to make sure Christian was awake. She taps on the door and Sean opens the door as he's on his way out.

"One more exam, and then I'm going straight to the frat house" he cheers. "Thank fuck"

"Oh so you don't want to drink with us, I see how it is?"

"I would if you guys were drinking. Christian said you guys are doing nothing but fucking the next day and a half"

"He said that!" she says shooting Christian a look but he's still sleeping. 

"I embellished he just said you guys were going to relax a lot" he laughs. "Good luck on your last exam"

"You too Seanny!" She closes the door behind him and launches herself on her boyfriend's bed. "Wake up wake up!"

He groans and puts his pillow over his head. "Go away"

"Hey that's not very nice"

"Neither is you screaming in my ear at 6 am"

"Too bad it's 9"

He shoots his head up and looks at her. "It is not"

"Yes it is… what's wrong?"

"What? I set an alarm for 6." He says getting up and pulling on his clothes.

"Baby, calm down your final is at 11"

"But I wanted to get up early and study. Fuck. This is my hardest exam"

"And you've been studying like crazy, baby. You know the information backwards and forwards. You could've wrote the textbook by the way you have it down"

He takes a deep breath. "I am so glad this shit is almost over" he says pulling on his sweatshirt and heading to the bathroom.

When he gets back she's still there "Are you okay?"

"Not really. I don't feel 100% prepared and I don't have much time to study"

"Do you want me to come to the library with you?"

"No I'm just going to go to the class early and study"

"Okay… I love you. Good luck. You've got this!"

"Thanks baby" he kisses her. "I'll see you after?"

"Mmmm I might go to the library; my last one is at 3. So if I don't study here I probably won't see you until after"

"Okay, good luck, if I don't see you. Just one more.."

"Then we celebrate!"

"Oh yeah. I want you naked by 5:30" he smiles

"Deal!"

**Thursday 1:30 pm**

Christian comes back to the dorm feeling like a weight has been lifted off his shoulder. He couldn't believe it. His first semester of college. Done. Now he just had to wait for Ana to be done and the real fun could begin. He knocks on her door to see if she's there and she emerges and attacks him. She wraps her arms around him and pulls him into her room closing the door.

"Hi"

"Hi" he smiles between kisses.

"How did it go?"

"Good. I needed a B to keep my A and I think I got that, easily. Where's the fire?" he jokes

"We're done. We are done finals"

"What? I thought you had one at 3?"

"Right after you left our teacher emailed us that his wife was going into labor so he put the exam online." She says lying on her bed. "So I finished it in like 45 minutes" she giggles. "Gotta love an open book exam"

"You lucky little thing"

"So we're both done finals?" he asks 

"We are done finals!" She smirks at him. "So what should we do now?"

**A/N: Happy Finals Week! I know this was kind of a fluffy chapter without a tonnnn of substance. But they are in school; I figured I needed to address it at some point! Hope this brought back some "fond" memories for some of you. I gave time stamps in this chapter because I myself was getting confused at what time it was especially since they weren't sleeping haha. Hope it made it easier to get through. Next up Christmas! And I'm obsessed with Christmas so there will be tons of cliché festivities! Thoughts on what Christian should get Ana? I was thinking jewelry… we're about at that juncture. Right? Thoughts on what she should get him? I have some ideas but as always would love to hear what you guys think! :) **


	23. Christmas in Seattle Part 1

**A/N: I meant to address this in the last author's note. I completely forgot to address Ros in my Charlie Tango outtake. It was like 1 am when I was wrapping up and it just completely slipped my mind. Thank you to the Guest Reviewer that remembered! Ros was fine as well! I'm sorry I didn't address her. Okay **_**it's Christmas time in the city! Woooo! **_**(I'm starting on Friday December 12 just so you know how much time we're working with before Christmas.)**

"You should totally get _that _for Christian" Kate wiggles her eyebrows at Ana as she's standing in the dressing room door clad only in a matching bra and panty set with an attaching garter belt connected to thigh high silk stockings .

"This isn't too much? Does it look like I'm trying too hard?" 

"No! Oh my God, you look hot!" 

"I look like Santa's little whore" she says staring at her red and white get up.

"Christian will die. Actually you'll die after he chains you to his bed for the rest of your life"

She rolls her eyes "Okay, I'll get it, but I still need to get him something else. Something actually _for_ him"

"Honey, this _is_ for him"

She chuckles as they pay and leave the store and enter back into the mall. "I'm starving, can we get some food now pleeeease" Ana whines.

"Fine, ugh" she scoffs "you're the worst person to shop with"

"And yet you drag me to the mall every chance you get" Ana says. She smiles as they walk through the mall. "I love Christmastime at the mall!"

"Ugh why? Crowds, crowds and more crowds" Kate groans as she tries to maneuver around a slow walking couple.

"Oh hi Scrooge" she giggles jogging to catch up with her. "Oh come on, all the lights and decorations and parents forcing their screaming children to sit on Santa's lap? You know it's great." She laughs.

"I guess… speaking of which, are we going to the Christmas tree lighting at the Square? I thought we were going to miss it, but its tomorrow"

"Oh my gosh! Absolutely!"

"Great! I was thinking of bringing Elliott, he has never been can you believe it?"

They're sitting in the food court when a familiar face approaches them. "Well if it isn't the dynamic duo"

Kate squeals and jumps up "Jake! Oh my gosh! Long time no see, sit down! Why didn't we see you at Thanksgiving?" 

"I stayed at school actually. I know it's been a while." He turns his attention to Ana "What's going on, Steele? I see you have a boyfriend these days"

Ana narrows her eyes. "Did you see that or hear that?"

"What does that mean?" 

"It means a heads up that Nate was coming to Harvard would have been nice. We were friends too you know" 

"Oh come on, Steele. I didn't know"

"That's bullshit and you know it, you're his best friend" she says giving him a pointed look.

"Okay, maybe I knew he was thinking about it, but I didn't think that he would actually come! And I didn't tell you because no one wants to see you guys back together more than me!" He pouts. 

"Well he did" she said rolling her eyes. "And it was a mess. And hate to break it to you Jake but it's not happening"

"I heard… I hear your guy has a hell of a right hook"

She laughs as she feels herself soften. Jake was like the kid that got caught in the parent's divorce. He was friends with both of them but his loyalty was always going to be to Nate even though he disagreed with his decisions regarding Ana. "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too, Steele… both of you guys." They catch up for a while, reminiscing on the glory days of high school and talking about plans for New Year's Eve. "You know Ana… I'm going to be throwing a party at my parent's cabin this year."

"One that no doubt Nate will be at? Thanks for the invite Jake, but no thanks" she laughs.

"Oh come on, Nate really loves you still, Ana. Can't you give him another chance?"

"WHAT!? Jake… are you feeling okay?" She said resting her hand on his forehead. "You saw how distraught I was over what happened. What makes you think I could just go back to him? Besides I'm seeing someone. I'm really happy."

"You've been seeing him a couple months, you were with Nate a couple _years. _Don't you owe it to yourself to see if you can work things out? You guys were so happy"

"Yeah and then he cheated on me with Amanda"

"He didn't cheat—"

"Oh yes didn't you hear? Nate and Amanda in JANUARY. And last time I checked we were still together at that point"

"He cheated on you?" 

"Yep… you didn't know?"

"No, I had no idea Ana, I swear"

"I believe that, I don't think anyone knew." She sighs "It doesn't matter anyway, I've moved on. Moving across the country for school was really good for me. New school, new life. And the only thing I owe myself is the chance with a really terrific guy, which I have. I'm not screwing it up to try things again with Nate just to see them fail _again_"

"What if they don't… people make mistakes Ana. He's miserable without you"

"Jake you're wasting your breath, you should see how her and Christian are together" Kate interjects. "It's the real deal"

"Well that was weird" Ana says as they're walking out of the mall into the night air.

"I guess, but you know Jake means well"

She shrugs "So are you going to meet their parents this time?"

"I think so. You'll be there right?"

"Dinner Sunday night? Yep. Don't worry, they're super nice"

"Well everyone likes you, Ana. Sickening" she laughs.

"Everyone likes you too, Kate… eventually" she giggles.

She drops Kate off at home and is driving back to her house when she gets a text from Christian.

**Parents went to dinner, Mia and Elliott went out and I have the house to myself. I want you naked and in my bed in 10 minutes. **

_**Demanding little thing aren't we? **_

**Come onnn, you were at the mall alllll day, I miss my girl**

_**Coming :)**_

She barely has a chance to knock on the door before he's hauling her inside and pressing his lips to hers. 

"So we get to christen your bed?" she says giggling. 

"Indeed, let's go" he says grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs.

"You're impossible to shop for" she says as he's attacking her neck on the bed.

He bites down "This is not what I brought you up here for" he growls into her ear.

"Oh stop it. I'm just saying some hints will be nice. I mean you have everything. What do you get for someone who has everything?"

"You"

"You have me" she giggles 

"You… bent over some piece of furniture"

"Cute… and you've had that too"

"Fiiiiiine, if you're insisting we do this now. How about…" he taps his chin and smiles "you and me and a night at the Fairmont?"

"The hotel?" 

"Yep, it'll be fun. Like what we did for your birthday. Privacy, room service, a Jacuzzi, you without a stitch of clothing. I wanted to check with you before I made the reservation" his eyes light up

"Oooh" she says straddling him. "But how is this a gift for you?" 

"You'll be naked… and that's all the gift I need" he says pulling her underneath him and silencing her thoughts with a kiss.

"Get on top" he whispers to her. She gets on top and pulls her sweater over her head giving her hair a sexy tousled look. "You are so fucking sexy" he whispers as he runs his hand down her chest. "Shit Ana, what you do to me" he moans as she grinds into his member. She sighs as she feels his hands rubbing and pulling at her through her bra and then it's off. She shivers from the air hitting her nipples and he smirks at her. He moves on top of her so that he can unbutton her jeans and pulls them down her legs devastatingly slow. He looks down at her naked body and can't believe what a lucky bastard he is. _Mine. Mine mine mine. God what a fucking goddess. _

"Christian" she moans out his name snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, baby?" he gives her a long slow kiss before pressing a kiss behind her ear and trailing them to her breasts. He takes time teasing her by kissing her everywhere except where she needs it most. He removes his clothes quickly and before long was giving her what they both needed. He guides himself into her slick opening and she moans when he's buried all the way inside of her feeling skin to skin contact. "Fuck that's so deep" he growls in her ear as he begins going in and out of her.

"Mmm yessss" she whimpers as she attacks his lips. She sucks his bottom lip into her mouth and bites down hard as she feels the first wave of her orgasm.

"Shit Ana" he groans feeling the effects of her bite in his groin.

"Harder" she whispers out as he laces his hands with hers and pulls them over her head.

"You're so beautiful" he whispers against her lips. "I'll never get enough of this, enough of you" he feels himself close to the edge but pushes himself to hold it as she hasn't come yet. 

"Mmm me either, fuck Christian, I'm so close" 

"I know you are baby, come on" he feels her clamp down and knows that it's coming. "Open your eyes, let me see you" Her eyes shoot open and locks with his causing her to come undone completely. "That's my girl" he smiles as she moans out his name causing him to follow right behind her.

He pulls out of her slowly and she winces slightly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I've just never felt anything… that deep" she blushes and averts her eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed" he says pulling her chin to look at him. He kisses the space between her eyes and then brushes his lips over hers.

"That was amazing" she sighs

"Come shower with me" 

"I can't go outside with wet hair, it's December!"

"Then I guess we'll have to make sure it doesn't get wet. And I do live with a girl… I'm sure Mia owns a blow drier" he says pulling her towards his connecting bathroom and into the shower. They take turns washing each other and when she gets to his dick she drops the loofah and begins using her hand. "Fuck" he moans out leaning his head back against the wall. She places a kiss on the top and wraps her lips around him alternating between licking and sucking. "I am not going to last long at all" he moans as she begins sucking harder and faster. She hums with him in her mouth causing him to grip the back of her head and pump in and out of her mouth. "God Ana, I love you" He growls as he empties himself down her throat. "You're perfect" he says as he hoists her to her feet.

"Mmmm am I now?" she nuzzles her face in his chest as he places a kiss on her head. He grabs her and pushes her against the wall as he lifts a leg up.

"Jump" She hops up and he catches her so that he is cupping her bottom and both of her legs are wrapped around him. He enters her again causing her to shudder. He puts a hand on the wall next to her face while still holding her up with his other hand. Their lips are locked as they both try to win dominance when there's a knock on the door and they hear it opening.

"How long are you going to be in there, C?" Elliott asks.

He freezes. "You're home? I thought you were getting drinks with the guys?"

"Came home earlier, tired as fuck and I wanted to hang out with my brother. So how long are you going to be in there pounding Ana?"

Ana turns bright red and tucks her head under his neck as they are both silent.

"Oh come on, Ana your car is in the driveway" he chuckles.

"Elliott get out. I'll be out soon"

He chuckles as he closes the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry" he studies her for any look that would tell him she was upset but he finds nothing.

"It's okay"

"Want to finish?" 

She smiles and nods before kissing him.

They're getting dressed after their shower when she asks "So what are you doing for New Year's Eve?"

"Oh, I'm not spending it with you?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Of course you are, I just meant did you have anything planned?"

"Elliott wants to throw a party since my parents are going to Aspen. The only thing is Mia somehow weaseled her way out of going and she'll be here"

"Isn't she a sophomore in high school? Something tells me she's probably been to a party"

"Still" he groans. "I can just see one of my stupid friends seeing Christian's little sister for the first time in a new light. And then I'll have to kill him"

She giggles "Awww the protective big brother" she says pinching his cheeks. "So cute"

He rolls his eyes. "Would you be able to stay here with me?"

"Yeah sure, I'll tell my dad I'm staying at someone's house… I'll make them up" she giggles.

"Why Ana Steele, lying to dad?" giving her a fake surprised expression.

"Well I can't say I'm staying at Kate's! She's like practically my neighbor! And my guess is she'll probably be here"

"Yes, I hear he's introducing her to my parents and Mia on Sunday. Should be interesting" 

"Okay, Kate is going to be on her best behavior. She's good with parents" She's silent and he can tell there's something on her mind.

"What is it?"

"Well… I was just wondering… I mean either of those girls won't be there right… at your New Year's Eve party?"

"No of course not, baby" he says before he sits down pulling her into his lap

"And… you said there were 6 girls you've slept with… and I've only had the pleasure of meeting 5… I just wanted to make sure number 6 wouldn't be either"

He laughs "Now my girlfriend is all of a sudden a math whiz. The girl who uses a calculator for basic arithmetic"

She shoots him a look and playfully hits his arm. "I'm serious"

"No she won't be there either."

She looks at her watch and sees it's almost 11 "I should go. Let you play with your brother" she giggles.

She convinces him that he doesn't need to follow her home as she should have been with Kate this whole time but promises she will text him when she gets home.

"Man you've got it bad" Elliott says as they sit on the couch watching TV

"Tell me something I don't know"

"Remember when you tried to tell me you weren't in love with her?" he chuckles. "What are you getting her for Christmas? An engagement ring?"

"Shut up Elliott. Well I was thinking about getting her something from Cartier, but I think that would freak her out"

"Why because she'd be wearing something that costs more than a semester at Harvard?" he chuckles.

"Okay one, not that much, and two, yes. I don't want to overwhelm her"

"So did you decide against jewelry?"

"No, still getting jewelry just not something so over the top. Kate went with me to the Tiffany's"

"Great you took the girl I'm seeing to the jewelry store" Elliott groans.

"Oh come on what were you going to get her besides jewelry anyway? Do you even know what women like besides that?"

"Fuck you. I know they like sentimental shit"

"You think I should get Ana something more sentimental?"

"I don't know… women like that though. Like something from the first time you guys met or fucked or something"

"Hmmm well the first time we met she was wearing these short little—"

"Not like that you idiot. Like something you guys laughed or joked about"

"Ummm I told her she was buying condoms that wouldn't fit me and had her get a different kind?"

"Charming. Mom would be so proud" he says rolling his eyes. "What did you do on your first date?"

"It"

He groans. "You're useless. Besides that?"

"We watched Wedding Crashers?"

He shakes his head. "Did you actually watch it?"

He starts to protest and then stops "No"

He chuckles. "Maybe you should play the piano for her. A musician is an instant panty dropper… not that you have any trouble in that department from what I've heard" he laughs.

"I don't usually play the piano for anyone"

"Well… she's not anyone"

The following night the four of them were going to watch the tree lighting at Seattle Square.

"This is it, it really feels like Christmas!" Ana squeals with childlike excitement. Christian pulls her hat down more to cover her ears before kissing her red cheeks. 

"You look cold. Are you cold?"

"Freezing! But totally worth it!" She says gripping her cup of hot chocolate.

"Let me warm you up" he leans in to kiss her when he feels eyes on him and looks up to see her ex-boyfriend staring at them.

Her back is to Nate so she doesn't see anything except that Christian was no longer about to kiss her. "What, no kiss?" She giggles and opens her eyes to see fire in his though not directed at her. "What's wrong, baby?" She rubs her glove covered hand along his face. "Why do you look mad?" she says looking worried when he finally looks back at her.

"Let's move, okay? I want to get a better look at this famous tree you keep talking about" he smiles.

"Okay" she shrugs not wanting to press him on what he was looking at. They all move out of sight and he seems to be in better spirits from Ana's view but she knows he's still mad about something. The countdown starts to the official lighting and Ana and Kate start cheering. "Here we go!" And everyone cheers as the lights illuminate the tree and carolers start singing.

"Wow" Christian says.

"I know, right!" Ana giggles.

"That is pretty awesome."

"It's beautiful! I love Christmas!" she laughs and leans in to kiss him.

The four of them split up and Ana and Christian walk around the square a little more. "So I booked a suite at the Fairmont for next weekend. How does that sound?"

"Hmmm I'll have to look at my schedule but…" she looks at him and starts laughing. "That sounds great, I can't wait."

"Good. I can't wait to have you naked and not have to worry about my parents coming home or my brother interrupting" he smiles.

He drops her off that night and she gets to her room to see a package on her bed. "Daddy?" She walks downstairs to see him sitting on the couch watching TV. "Where did the package came from?"

"I don't know, I came home from the diner, and it was on the porch and it had your name on it so I put it in your room."

"Oh."

"Who is it from? That Christian fellow?"

"No… well actually I don't know… I didn't open it"

"Well you'll never know until you do"

She smiles and looks at the tree they set up in the window. "It's a good tree" she smiles.

"I agree. Bigger than last year"

"Well I'm heading to bed"

"Night, kiddo"

"Night Dad"

She goes upstairs and sits on her bed and eyes the small box. She can feel it in her bones that it's not from Christian but she opens it anyway. She immediately sees a picture inside a gorgeous frame with a note on top.

_Merry Christmas Ana_

_From last year's Christmas. I wish we could be together this year too. _

_I'll never stop fighting for you. _

_Love, Nate_

She shakes her head as she remembers the picture from last year's Christmas. She digs deeper in the box to see a new charm for the charm bracelet he had given her two years ago, one that she had stopped wearing months ago. She takes a picture of all of it and texts it to Kate.

**Awww cute. Memories. :|**

_**Lol, where did you get that? **_

**Found it on my bed when I get home**

_**He was in your room?**_

**No silly, it was on my porch and my dad put it in here not knowing who it was from obviously **

_**Sneaky little thing. Want to come over?  
**_

**No. I just want to go to bed. **

_**Alright… lunch tomorrow? I need you to prep me on things I should and shouldn't say at dinner at the Greys tomorrow night haha **_

**Okay, text you in the morning **

She was lying in bed that night and could not stop tossing and turning. She grabbed her phone to text Christian.

**Are you awake?**

_**Yep, why are you? It's way past your bedtime **_

**I never thought I would miss school so much. I hate sleeping without you **

_**Same. Want me to come over?**_

**Yes my dad would be thrilled at that haha**

_**He wouldn't have to know… I'll come through your window **_

**MY WINDOW! Are you insane? I'm on the second floor!  
**

_**There's a very climbable tree next to it. **_

**You've scoped this out already**

_**:)**_

**You would really climb a tree and sneak through my window? **

_**I would do that and a lot more to see you, Ana**_

**:) Okay, come. Be careful. What are you going to tell your parents? **

_**Nothing? You've obviously never snuck out before.**_

**No…**

_**Ha well this is not my first time sneaking out. **_

_**Haha you're a bad influence on me! **_

No more than 20 minutes she unlocks her window and pulls it up to see her boyfriend on the ground below her window. She would have thought she was dating Spiderman the way he climbed her tree.

"You're a nut you know that?" she says as he sits in her window frame with a smug grin.

He smiles as he sits on her bed. "This is totally what I expected your room to look like" he says as he takes in his surroundings. He pulls off his shirt and lies back on her bed. "Come here"

She blushes immediately. _Geeze Ana, get it together, you see him in way less clothing than that all the time! Never gets old. _She giggles.

"Something funny, Ms. Steele?" She shakes her head and climbs on her bed lying next to him. "So what's on your mind that I had to leave my warm bed and trek over here out in the cold?"

"Oh, I'm not worth it?" she giggles.

"More than worth it" he whispers against her lips. "But spill it; I know something is on your mind"

"Well are you going to tell me why you got so weird all of a sudden at the tree lighting?" she asks.

"It's nothing to worry your pretty little head about. It was stupid" he kisses her to try and take her mind off of it.

"So are you going to try and defile me in my childhood bed?"

"No way. Not under your dad's roof"

"We did at your house!"

"Totally different, and my parents weren't down the hall"

She rolls her eyes. "Come on Christian. Don't be such a prude" she winks.

He shoots her a look and shakes his head "Nope"

"Fine, have it your way. I'm going to go to the bathroom to make sure my dad is asleep. Stay quiet."

"Yes ma'am" he salutes. She comes back in a bathrobe and he eyes her. "Anastasia Steele you better have something on under that robe"

"Oh… but I wanted to sleep naked" she smiles as she drops her robe to reveal her very naked body causing his eyes to pop out of his head.

"Anaaaaaa you're killing me"

"Awww I don't want to do that, I love you too much to kill you" she climbs on her bed and straddles him rubbing herself along him. She slides down his body pulling down his sweatpants which was met with very little resistance. _He is so mine. _"You know… I don't like being denied what's mine Christian Grey"

"I just thought—ow!" He looks down to see a mischievous look on her face having just nipped his inner thigh hard with her teeth.

"I don't believe I said you could talk"

His nostrils flare and his lips part. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" she says as climbs on him and slides down slow filling her completely.

"I love you" he moans out.

"I know" she giggles. They fall asleep intertwined in each other and she's completely content until she feels him slip away from her. "Where are you going?" she sighs as she opens her eyes to find him putting on his clothes.

"I gotta get home, my mom gets up early and I have to sneak back in while it's dark. Go back to sleep. I'll text you in a few hours"

"What time is it?" 

"4:30"

He's sneaking back into his house, which was proving to be a lot harder than it used to be. He's through the front door when he hears someone clear their throat.

"And just where have you been until 5 am?" he turns around to see his Dad raising an eyebrow.

"I… I am not drunk"

"You know when you used to sneak out, we knew you would come in around 2 and you weren't driving. Just down at Jack's or something… You were with Ana"

"Dad…"

"Don't dad me. I'm not stupid, I know what you two are doing at Harvard, but 5 am Christian? What if I was your mother?"

"I know… I just it's hard being home. We can't really… do much"

"Christian, too much information" he says putting a hand up. "You know what you're doing?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Just seems you're really intense about her… already."

He shrugs. "Dad can we not do this at 5 am. I'm exhausted. It's not like I did much sleeping at Ana's" he laughs.

"CHRISTIAN" he warns. "I hope you're wrapping it up" he mumbles.

"We are!" Christian calls from upstairs.

As funny as he found it, he knew Ana would most definitely not find it funny, so he decides against telling her about that little incident.

Kate and Ana went to lunch later that day at one of their favorite diners as Kate swears she needs "prepping" for meeting his parents. "You're overthinking"

"I want them to like me" 

"They will, Kate. Christian said they're thrilled Elliott is bringing anyone home. Their mom is really excited to meet you"

"Still a sucker for their pancakes?" she looks up to see Nate standing next to her.

She rolls her eyes "Well not anymore, seem I've lost my appetite" she says pushing the plate away from her.

"Well it's pretty impossible to get you alone, that pretty boy follows you around like a puppy"

"Don't" she says sternly. "What do you want, Nate. _Christian_ will be here soon, and I would prefer if you were not" she says flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Did you like my gift?"

"I didn't particularly enjoy the trip down memory lane, no."

"Ana don't be like that"

"Don't be like what?"

"That. So angry and bitter. It's not becoming"

"I'm not bitter, asshole. I'm irritated and I'm sick of you bothering me. I've moved on. I seriously suggest you do the same, because these attempts to get me back are pathetic. You have no chance"

She can feel his presence as the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. It's amazing that her body is already so in tune with his. She turns her head to see him walking through the diner looking like walking sex. _There's my man. _She smiles and gets up launching herself into his arms to make a point to Nate. "Hi"

"There a problem over there?" he whispers into her mouth.

"Nothing your presence can't fix" she smiles and kisses him back.

They sit at the table and Kate smirks. "Well this is awkward, shouldn't you be going?"

"Yeah… It was good seeing you, Ana. I'm glad you liked my gift" he winks at her and her mouth drops open and Kate stares at him with wide eyes as he walks out of the diner.

She looks at Christian who looks less than pleased. He starts to get up and she puts her hand over his. "Don't. Please?"

He sits back down and sighs. "What's he talking about, Ana?"

"He got me something for Christmas" she sighs. "I didn't like it. I was actually just telling him that I didn't. He's trying to get under your skin."

"When did you see him?"

"I didn't, I swear. He left it on my porch and my Dad brought it in not knowing who it was from. Christian you have to believe me" 

"You know she's telling you the truth" Kate says

"What was it?"

"Why does that matter?" 

"Anastasia, it matters"

"Not really, but whatever. It was a framed picture of us and a charm for the charm bracelet he got me, that I don't even wear anymore. I didn't even bring it with me to Harvard."

He sighs and gets up. "I have to go"

"You just got here"

"I know, but… Ana. We're okay, I just need to cool down" 

She contorts her mouth to prevent from tearing up but nods. "I'll see you at dinner?"

He nods and gives her a short kiss and he's gone.

"See how he just shuts down when it comes to shit like that?"

"He looks like he's about to kill someone"

He's walking outside when he hears his name he turns around to see Nate walking towards him. _What the fuck do you want? _

"Christian, right?" 

"What do you want? Or do you want your ass kicked again?"

"Oh come on Harvard boy, can't use your words?"

"What do you want?" 

"I want Ana" 

"That's really too fucking bad" 

"She's being stubborn right now and is afraid of hurting you. She knows if she comes back to me it would hurt you. You have to let her go" 

"What? You're crazy" His palms start to sweat at the idea of not being with Ana.

"She misses me. I know she does" 

"You're delusional"

"Fine, then be with someone who will constantly be thinking in the back of her mind 'What if?' You really think if she was single she would be turning me down like this? No, she'd make me work for it, definitely but she would give me another chance. Hell I worshiped that girl for two years. And yeah I made mistakes, but people make mistakes. It's human nature. She wouldn't turn her back on me… on us. She begged me not to break up with her when I ended it. Begged. Me."

"You cheated on her"

"Yes I heard Amanda opened her mouth at Thanksgiving. I made a mistake. And I tried to talk to Ana after I heard, but she wouldn't take my calls or answer my texts"

"Why would she? She's in love with me, asshole. You need to back off"

"You don't get it. You've been with her what, 5 minutes? She's comfortable with me. She's at Harvard at this foreign place away from her friends and family and the only life she's ever known. I was stupid. I know I was. And I'm not expecting her to just dump you and come back to me. But she needs to know how I feel, to make the best decision for her… without feeling like she's going to hurt you. Maybe she'll still choose you. I don't know. And deep down neither do you. And that scares the shit out of you. I don't doubt that you love her. She's very lovable. But wouldn't you rather know for sure that she loves you and whole heartedly wants you even when presented with another option?"

"But I don't want you" he hears behind them and sees a teary eyed Ana. "What are you even fucking doing, Nate? You broke up with me and it was the best thing for the both of us. I am in love, Nate… I love him more than I've loved anyone. I don't even think what we had was love when I compare it to what I feel with Christian."

"Ana…" he reaches for her.

"No. I told Kate she could leave, Christian, take me home. Leave me alone, Nate. For _good_. " she says walking towards his car and getting in it. He gets in and they sit in silence.

"You know that's bullshit right?"

Silence.

"Christian"

"I should take you home" he says starting his car.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Christian" she says climbing over the console and into his lap. "Look at me"

He looks up at her with the saddest eyes he had ever given her and she could feel her heart breaking with every second that went by. She presses her lips to his and gives him a slow sweet kiss. "I love you so much. You know that right?"

He nods and clears his throat. "You should put your seatbelt on"

Her heart sinks even further as she climbs back into her seat and starts the car. _What I wouldn't give to be back at Harvard right now. _

She was on the phone with Kate practically sobbing as she got ready. "He hates me, and now I have to go to his parents' house for dinner"

"Nate is suuuuuuch a douche. He needs a swift kick to the balls" 

"Don't I know it"

"I can't believe he said all that shit. Christian has got to stop being so… I don't even know the right word. It's like one conversation with Nate and he's doubting you guys… Sensitive maybe?"

"He's not sensitive… well he is… but… fuck… I don't know what his deal is right now. Do you think he'll break up with me?"

"No way. He should know you well enough to know, that if it came down to it, if you wanted to get back together with Nate you would"

"Exactly"

Dinner went better than Kate could have imagined and Ana couldn't have been happier to have the attention on Kate and Elliott as her and Christian barely looked up from their plates. She mindlessly chewed, smiled, and nodded when necessary. By the end of the dinner her cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. Her boyfriend had barely looked at her and had said less than five words to her since she got there. She had never felt so heartbroken and hurt. _I get it, you're offended and felt like someone stepped on your territory, but why are you taking it out on me?!_

She's bringing dishes into the kitchen when his mom stops her. "You're in a fight"

"What?"

"You and Christian. Something is off"

"No… I…" her eyes well up with tears and the last thing she wants is to have a breakdown in front of her boyfriend's mom so she swallows them and shakes her head. "I'm just really tired" she smiles.

"Oh sweetheart" she hugs her. "He's stubborn as hell, but don't give up on him" She nods and tries to help her clean up when she shoos her away. "Go find my son and make things right"

She goes outside to see him sitting on their back patio nursing a beer. "So you're just going to shut me out huh?" _The I love you approach isn't working, we'll see if berating you into a fight works. _

"Don't start, Ana. I'm not in the mood"

"I couldn't give two shits what you're in the _mood_ for, Christian. How dare you treat me like that!"

He ignores her and takes a swig of his beer. She shakes her head "You're a real fucking piece of work. You have a lot of god damn nerve telling me I'm guarded and I won't let you in! I can't help what my ex- boyfriend does Christian. I love you, only you! Why is it that everyone can see that but you? Why do you doubt me every second? What have I done to deserve that? You can't keep doing this to me every time there's a bump in the road. I was cool about Alex and Steph hell I forgave you 2 hours later after meeting Lauren! Why can't you just believe me when I say Nate means nothing to me?"

He finally breaks the silence "Because you don't just lose all feelings for someone after you were with them for so long. I just can't believe that you're not wondering at all what it would be like if you went back to him"

"I'm not"

"Not even a little?"

"No"

"How could you not?"

"Because" she says moving to sit in his lap. "Because you jerk, I am in love with someone else" They're silent for a minute. "How could you let him get in your head like that?"

"I don't know. Because I'm an idiot" he sighs resting his head on her shoulder. "Do you forgive me?"

"For making me think you were going to break up with me… I don't know, I'll think about it" she says raising an eyebrow

His head snaps up. "Who said anything about breaking up with you? Ana I'm too selfish to let you go… even if it was what was best for you"

"You're what's best for me. The thought of not being with you is terrifying."

"You'll never have to worry about that baby" he whispers so quietly she almost doesn't hear it. "I'm sorry" he whispers as he rubs her back. "I was such a jerk to you"

"The biggest. Whatever are you going to do to make it up to me?" she smiles.

He sighs against her lips. "You are mine, Ana Steele and don't you ever forget that."

"So yours and I didn't forget that. _You did_" his dick twitches at her words as he attacks her lips.

The week practically flew by with her working on and off at the bakery she worked at in high school, shopping for Christian's gift and hanging out with her dad. Friday came before they knew it and they were hardly in the suite before their clothes were flying.

"I feel like I've barely seen you all week" 

"I know, this sucks"

"When do we go back to school?" he asks laughing.

"Stop talking and fuck me already" It wasn't as if they hadn't been having sex. But a quick fuck in a car or racing against the clock before someone's parents got home was killing them. They wanted to savor every touch, every kiss and planned to do so all. night. long.

"No, I want to savor every second." He says kissing her hand before trailing kisses up to her shoulder. "I feel like things have been off between us… since what happened" She nods and feels the tears coming. "I just want you to know" he says pulling her socks and boots off. "That I am not going anywhere, Ana Steele. I am so in this" He cups her cheek and brings her lips to his.

"Me too, Christian. I love you so much"

They made love all night into the wee hours of the morning even out on the heated patio as the sun rose. He had opted for a late checkout so they could laze in bed all morning into the afternoon. She wakes up in the comfort of his arms hours later snuggled underneath the covers and sees it's snowing. Her eyes light up and she darts outside careful not to wake her sleeping boyfriend.

"Snow" she whispers to herself and smiles.

"You're going to catch a cold" she hears after a few minutes.

"It's snowing!" She smiles.

"You act like you've never seen snow before"

"I love the first snow. Can we go outside and play?"

"What?"

"Oh come on!"

"We don't have any snow stuff" She pouts and he smiles at her inner child. "Later, I promise."

She smiles and kisses him before they head back inside.

**A/N So some of you said you wanted more ex drama and some of you said that you love that this story is drama free. So my compromise is some drama but it won't last long and I'll never leave you with a cliffhanger! Nate is boring me now and I think I finally put him in his place. So that's probably the last of him. Also, sorry that I didn't get into dinner with Kate but we were already at 6,000 words and I needed to tie up some loose ends with our favorite couple! Next up, Christmas Part II aka presents, more Christmas festivities and no drama! And New Year's Eve! **

**PS: this chapter/starting the next one really got me in the Christmas spirit… I really hope there's something good on Netflix to fix this! Haha**


	24. Christmas in Seattle Part 2

**A/N: Coming up with their gifts proved to be unbelievably difficult. You guys all seemed to want to see him play the piano but then I couldn't find a song that… fit. So I consulted with Pandora for a good hour, and surprisingly The Beatles radio gave me something I did not expect to find! Hope you like what I came up with! :) **

**PS sorry it took me so long to get this up, I started on an outtake while I thought of what exactly I wanted for this chapter and consulted the books for some help and ended up re-reading all of the first book and the first few chapters of the second last night… **

"Oh Christian" she moans out as she writhes around in her sleep.

He smiles as he watches her sleep. _Is there anything sexier than watching your girlfriend have a sex dream about you? _He chuckles to himself and places a kiss on her forehead. "Wake up, baby"

"Mmmm" she moans as she opens her eyes. "Hi"

"Have a nice dream?"

She opens her mouth and then she blushes. "What did I say?"

"My name… a lot" he says wiggling his eyebrows. "Care to share what it was about?"

"Nope" she says popping her p as she sits up in the plush bed of their hotel room. "What time is it?"

"Noon… we should probably head out soon"

"Can we come back before we go back to school?" she asks

"Oh? Not finished with me, are you?"

"Never" she says placing a wet kiss on his lips. "But… I… ummm… part of your present requires a level of… privacy"

"Oh?" he says with a smirk. "I think I like this gift already"

"Well… I was going to while we were here but everything isn't… ready. Stop looking at me like that dammit!" she says putting her face in her hands

"When will you stop getting so embarrassed?" he says pulling her hands from her face and brushing his lips over hers as he draws circles on her palms. "It's me for fucks sake. I hope this privacy includes letting me take your ass" he raises an eyebrow.

Her mouth drops open and she can't help but feel a flutter in her stomach. "It doesn't"

He rolls his eyes. "You're just prolonging the inevitable, Ana Steele"

"So you think" she rolls hers back.

"Want to take a bath before we go?"

"You bet I do" she says throwing the blankets off of her to expose her naked body as she sashays to the bathroom swaying her hips. He doesn't take his eyes off of her as he feels himself harden taking in her naked form.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" he asks as she's on the other side of the tub.

"Keeping my distance. You've worn me out"

"Good. But get over here."

"No way" she giggles

"Don't make me come over there" he jokes. She moves toward him and sits in his lap. "Fuck me, Ana"

She bites her lip as she slides down onto him devastatingly slow. She cups his face bringing his lips to hers as she moves up and down on his hard member. She lets go of his head so she can grip the side of the tub. "Shit, baby. Right there" she moans out as she tosses her head back.

He grips her hips and moves her faster nearing his orgasm and feeling hers fast approaching as well. "You're right there, baby. Give it to me"

Her orgasm hits her harder than she expected as she can barely form a coherent word and feels her mind go completely blank. She's vaguely aware that he's said her name but all she can focus on is the lightning bolt going through her entire body. "Wow" she breathes out after a few seconds.

"You alright?" he chuckles as he runs his lips over her neck as he runs his wet hands down her shoulders and finding her breasts.

"You're a smug thing, aren't ya?" she narrows her eyes at him

"It helps when you stroke my ego, so much" he winks.

"That was pretty incredible" she bites down on her lip.

"Every moment I spend inside of you is incredible" he says as she feels his cock twitch inside of her. _No doubt because you're biting your lip. _She giggles.

"Something funny?"

"I felt that" she says looking down at their conjoined parts

He chuckles and kisses her before he pulls out of her. "Like you need a reminder of the hold you have over me"

"I love you"

"I love you too, I'll book us another night here… when do you want to come back?"

"Whenever."

"After Christmas? How about the 26th? That's a Friday"

"Won't you be with family still?"

"I'll be with them Christmas Eve and Christmas Day… I need some alone time with my girl, by the way, my present requires some privacy too"

"Oh?"

"Yes… but it needs to be at my house"

"Why?"

"You'll see"

"Tell me"

"And ruin the surprise?"

"I hate surprises"

"I know, but I think you'll like this one. Besides it's not Christmas yet."

"It's close enough!"

"6 days"

"Okay… I'll wait" she eyes him warily

"You didn't have a choice. Come on, I do believe I owe you a snowball fight" She giggles as he pulls her out of the tub.

* * *

She's pulling up to his house a few hours later clad in her snowsuit and snow gear. She sees Christian standing outside and can't help but laugh at his appearance. He looks like a little kid as he is weighed down with snow gear.

"Laugh now, but we'll see who's laughing when someone gets frostbite"

"You would laugh at me for having frostbite?" she said with a shocked expression. "And you say you love me. I think you looked adorable" she says pulling her earmuffs on.

He smiles and pulls her into a kiss as the snow starts to fall again. He pulls away and with the snow in her hair and the few that landed on her eyelashes paired with her red cheeks he feels the need to have her again. "You're beautiful, Ana" he whispers to her.

She smiles at his compliment and puts a hand lightly on his cheek as she stares into his eyes. "Come on. Maybe I'll let you feel me up later" she giggles as she runs away from him and picks up some snow and pacts it into a snowball.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh… Mr. Grey, you obviously don't know me very well at all" she says throwing it hard and hitting him in the chest as she tosses her head back and laughs heartily.

Little did they know their show had attracted an audience.

"He really loves her" Grace says as she sips her tea.

"I know. It's so cute to see" Mia says. "I've never seen him this way"

Grace wipes at her eyes. "And she's just darling"

"I like her… and I think she really loves Christian"

"I think he'll marry her"

"Kinda soon to tell, Mom. How do you know?"

"Mothers know these kind of things." Mia shrugs and leaves Grace to picture the beautiful grandchildren she could expect them to give her.

* * *

After hours of playing outside, and a few walks around the neighborhood showing her the first place he tried alcohol, where he fell off his bike the first time and where him and his friends used to play football after school they come inside.

"You leave all that wet stuff right there. Don't track snow through here" Grace says with mock sternness as they pull of their snow gear.

"Want to stay for dinner?" he asks as his mom heads back into the kitchen

"Ummm let me see what my Dad is doing, he might be going out"

"Oh… in which case we should have dinner at _your_ house" he says in a way that makes all the blood in her body rush down south.

"I'll find out" she smiles as she pulls out her phone to shoot her dad a text.

**Christmas Eve**

She hasn't seen Christian all day as they have both been with their family. They hadn't planned to see each other but she was still sad she couldn't see him until the next day. She pulls out her phone to text him.

**I miss you, I wish I could see you today**

_**Me too. But I don't think that's going to happen :( **_

**I know. I'm already at my grandparents… **

_**My cousins just got here… do you have your laptop with you by any chance?**_

**No? Should I be doing homework? **

_**No smartass, I thought we could skype**_

**Oh haha. FaceTime? **

_**Yes, I can't wait to see your tits**_

**Why Christian Grey!**

_**Yes?**_

**And here I was thinking you wanted to see my face**

_**Of course I want to see your face. I just want to see your tits too. And maybe something else ;) **_

She settles into a room by herself later that night. Everyone in the house had retired to bed, and the house was quiet. She looked out the window and smiled knowing it would be a very white Christmas. It was 11:45 and she felt so excited for the next day. She turned on the TV to find one of her favorite Christmas movies _It's A Wonderful Life. _She smiles as she snuggles on the bed in the guest room. Her phone lights up and she answers immediately.

"Hey handsome"

"Hi beautiful"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing really. Just ditched my cousins and Elliott for the moment. I'm sure they'll come find me eventually" he laughs. "What are you doing and why is your top still on?" he smiles.

"Watching _It's a Wonderful Life_" she smiles. "It's my favorite"

"No shit, me too" he says turning his phone to show that he had it on in the background.

She shakes her head and smiles. "I knew I liked you"

"So, will you come over tomorrow night?"

"I think I can make that work"

"I can't get your present out of my head. I can't wait for Friday"

She giggles. "It's not that great"

"Ana, you asked me to book another night in a hotel. A room with a bed… and many surfaces to fuck you on. I'm sure I will _love_ it"

She smiles. "10 minutes to Christmas… stay on with me till then?"

"Yours being the first face I'll see at midnight? Best gift ever"

"Take off your pants" she says smiling.

"Oh getting right to business, I like it" he says sitting his phone down and pulling off his pants and boxers letting his massive erection come into view based on the angle he's holding his phone.

She feels her mouth go dry. "Touch yourself"

"Oh we're playing this game, huh? I will if you will"

"I already did Mr. Grey. Your turn"

He rolls his eyes as he begins to stroke himself. "Hold on, I can't hold my phone and do this, let me grab my Ipad. They end their call and he calls her back on his Ipad so it can sit up in front of him. "Much better" he says as he tips his head back and exhales deeply. Her eyes bug out of her head at his manliness. _I can't believe that fits inside of me! _

"Christian" she chokes out wishing she could climb through the phone and touch him. She pulls her top off and when he looks up his eyes widen.

"Merry Christmas to _me_" he smirks as his tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip.

She giggles as his breath comes out in staggered breaths. She pulls at her nipples and lowers the phone to between her legs as he hears a muffled "Shit" from the other end. She begins to stroke herself through her cotton panties as she hears him say something. She lifts the phone to bring her face into view.

"Yes?"

"Lose the underwear" he says between heavy breaths. She pulls off her underwear and brings her slick, wet core into view as she sinks two fingers inside of her eliciting a groan from the other side of the phone. "Shit, Ana" she sees him beginning to go faster and it gives her the braveness to push herself to the brink. "Fuuuuck baby, I can tell your close." She sees him pulsing in his hand and knows that she doesn't have long. She rubs herself furiously imagining it's Christians fingers… mouth… anything.

"Oh God" she moans as his eyes widen at the very close up of her orgasm. When she brings her face back into view his eyes are almost black.

"Hi there" she says eyes bright and shining with her arousal and he's done for.

"Ana fuck" he growls as he comes into his hand. "Hold on" he says getting up and going into his bathroom. A few minutes later he comes back into view. "Wow."

"You alright?" she says throwing his words back at him.

"Your pussy… I… Jesus… I've never seen…Your incredible Ana. That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen"

She blushes deeply at his admission though it was not thoroughly explained. "Glad you liked it. Merry Christmas, Christian" she smiles.

"Merry Christmas, Ana"

"See you later?"

"Of course, I love you"

"I love you too, baby" she smiles before ending the call.

* * *

After a day of food, presents and family, she was excited to be going to Christians and giving him at least part of her present. She really hoped he liked it. But something told her he was going to like tomorrow's gift better.

"ANA!" Mia says as she opens the door pulling her into a huge hug. "It's so good to see you! Merry Christmas, how are you!"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good! What's this?"

"Oh… my Grandma has this crazy tradition about Carrot Cake at Christmas. She makes a ton for everyone in the neighborhood, but I was able to pull the recipe out of her so that I could make one" she giggles.

"Oh that is so sweet!" Grace says entering the room. "We have so much food, but I know someone who will inhale this whole thing. Carrick is sucker for Carrot Cake. "Come. Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

_Hungry for my man. _She smiles to herself. "No, I feel like I've been eating for two days." She laughs.

"Oh us too, Ana." They bring her into the kitchen and both just stare at her with large goofy smiles.

"Am… am I missing something?" she laughs taking in their expressions.

Mia shakes her head over enthusiastically. "You're going to love your gift!" she bursts.

"Mia" Grace admonishes her.

"What! I didn't tell her what it was!"

"Thank goodness for that" Christian enters the room coming behind Ana and kissing her head. "Hi baby, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you too" she smiles.

"This the famous carrot cake you were telling me about?"

"Indeed" she giggles

"Don't let dad eat it all" he says talking to his mom and grabbing Ana's hand and pulling her from the kitchen.

"Bye Ana!" Mia giggles.

He leads her downstairs to the basement and as soon he's sure of their privacy his lips are on hers. "God I've not been able to think about anything but you all day"

"Me too" she says between kisses.

"You and last night" he winks.

They make out for a while grateful to have some privacy for long enough to enjoy the feeling of each other.

"Wait… I want to give you your present" she smiles grabbing the bag she came in with.

"I thought I couldn't until tomorrow"

"Well that's only part of it"

"Oh there's more?"

She nods and sits cross legged on the couch in front of him. She hands him a small box with a note on top that said: _Because you're an old man that drinks too much whiskey… _He eyes her and opens it and laughs out loud. "Oh God, Sean is never going to let us live this down" he says pulling out a flask with his initials engraved in it.

"What do you mean?"

He pulls out a box from behind the couch and tosses it to her. "Open it"

"You're not done!"

"Open it"

She rolls her eyes and pulls off the paper to see a note on top that said: _For a 16 year old girl at heart because only they drink vodka… _She pulls a flask out with her name engraved in it. "Oh my God, you know we can't tell Sean or Kate"

"Fuck em" he laughs. "I say we use them when we're out together"

She giggles. "I can't believe we had the same idea"

He pulls her face to his and brushes his lips against hers "I can"

She smiles and pulls back. "Wait, I have something else for you" she says pulling out an envelope.

He narrows his eyes at her. He smiles and opens up the envelope.

_As long as you swear to be careful. I love you! –Ana_

He pulls out a piece of paper and his eyes immediately shoot up to hers. "Ana" he rubs his finger over his lips as he looks over the paper that gives him 26 lessons to learn how to fly a helicopter. "This is… Wow."

"Promise you'll be careful"

"I promise"

"Promise you'll let me be the first person you take up there"

"Absolutely… this is… the best gift ever. Ana. I love this. Thank you" she can tell that he's feeling a little overcome with emotion so she kisses him so he doesn't have to say anymore.

"I love you. I'm glad you like it"

"I love it so much. You're so great"

She laughs as she climbs into his lap kissing his nose and his lips lightly.

"Alright, your turn" he says pulling out a small but familiar looking blue box. She bites her lip and looks up at him.

"Just open it. Don't look at me like that"

She opens the box and her hand flies to her mouth instinctively. Her eyes well up with tears as she takes in the beautiful piece of jewelry in front of her. "Christian" she whispers as she feels a hand wiping under her eye gently. "I… wow…" she stares at the beautiful diamond encrusted heart that she somewhat expected when she saw the box but actually seeing it hit her harder than she expected. _This man was for real… and he loves me. Deeply. _"I… I don't even know what to say, Christian. This is… gorgeous"

"I'm glad you like it, baby" he lifts her chin to look at her.

"Will you put it on me?" she says handing it to him and lifting her hair. He clasps it behind her neck and places a kiss behind her ear. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him with everything in her. "I love you"

"I love you too." They kiss for a few minutes before he stops her. "There's one more thing"

"What?"

"I haven't told you something about me…"

She narrows her eyes at him. "What?"

"I umm… here… I'll just show you." He grabs her hand and sits her down next to him on the grand piano on the other side of the room.

"You play?"

He nods. "I love you, Ana… and… I know you love this song. And the lyrics describe exactly how I feel about you… I am NOT singing." He laughs. "But you get the idea" he smiles. He kisses her temple and she giggles.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road Beethoven!" she nudges him. She feels the last of her giggles melt away as she hears the first few notes of one of her all-time favorite songs but slowed down and not in the karaoke fashion one usually hears the song _My Girl_ by the Temptations. By the end of his beautiful rendition of it she can barely contain her tears. "Wow" she says wiping the tears that have streamed down her face. "You're so good… where did you learn to play?"

"We had to learn an instrument in this house" he laughs. "6 years old, couldn't even reach the pedals"

"Christian… You are… this was so wonderful. You play so beautifully… I have never heard My Girl played on the piano. That was incredible"

"I'm glad you liked it"

"Will you teach me to play?"

He laughs "I'm probably not a very good teacher"

"Please" she pouts.

"Okay" he smiles. "Anything for my girl" he winks before kissing her.

She's climbing into bed later that night and runs her hand along the necklace he got her. "This man is completely unreal" she says to herself. She turns to the side and pulls out her phone.

**I can't wait for tomorrow. **

_**Me either. Be ready at 3 I don't want to waste a second **_

**Okay. I love you. Merry Christmas**

_**I love you too, Merry Christmas… first of many :)**_

Her heart flutters as she replies with a smiley face and puts her phone down. _First of many with Christian Grey. Merry Christmas to me indeed. _She falls asleep with a smile on her face for the hundredth time since he came into her life.

The next day at the hotel she's pacing in the bathroom after she'd downed about 3 shots of tequila when she turns the water on to drown out the noise. She had left her very anxious boyfriend in the bedroom because she needed to get ready.

"Kate this is crazy, I'm going to make a fool of myself"

"Are you nuts!? Christian is going to die. Do not chicken out. Since when do you get nervous about dancing"

"It's not like I'm going to be doing my usual dancing Kate! And I'll be half naked!"

"So you can dance for drunk Harvard guys at a game but not your boyfriend that adores you and has been dyiiiiing for a private show?"

"Not the point, I'm not dancing alone for the drunk Harvard guys and that was ONCE. Typically I dance for judges and other dancers, Kate"

"You know what I mean"

"Again, I will be dropping clothes"

"Come on, listen to some Britney to get you in the mood. She makes me infinitely sexier. How much alcohol have you had?"

"three shots"

"Okay, two more and you'll be gold"

"I'm a bunch of nerves"

"You alive in there?" she hears from the other side of the door.

"Yes, be out in a second!"

"Okaaaayyyy I'm getting lonely out here" he chuckles.

"Kate!"

"Look, Elliott and I are busy, I only answered because I knew you were going to be a giant pussy. Now get your ass out there and shake it" Click.

"Thanks for the help, Kate" She looks in the mirror and is happy the way her hair looks. She shakes her head upside down a few times and sprays some hairspray in it to give it some volume. Her eyes are smoky but not too crazy but the perfect touch was her lips. The bright red lips she painted on that matched her barely there lacy bra and panty set. She pulls her robe on and takes two more shots that burn going down. She gives herself about 3 more minutes to let it sink in and at the first sign of fuzziness she smiles. "Here we go" she says pulling her robe on. She walks out to see him twiddling his thumbs on the bed.

"About time. Oh hellooo" he says when he takes in her face. "That's new"

"Mmmmhmm" she says as she pulls a chair into the center of the room. She pours a glass of whiskey and hands it to him. "Here"

"What's this for?"

"Something tells me you'll need it"

"Oh… am I getting a show?" he grins as he sees her messing with her ipod.

She flicks him off and walks over to him and grabs his hand. "Get over here" She pulls him to stand and kisses him and smiles when she sees her lipstick on him. She wipes his lips and he makes an attempt to nip her finger with his teeth. She pushes him to sit in the chair she pulled. She takes a breath. "You've been bugging me about this, so maybe now you'll get off my back" she smirks as his eyes light up. She hits play on the remote before tossing it on the bed and hears the first few beats of Britney Spears' _I'm A Slave For You_. She closes her eyes and begins to move to the beat. After a few moments, she drops her robe and his eyes widen as he downs his whiskey in one gulp.

"Holy shit" she hears him say but continues to dance. She locks her eyes with him giving him a sexy grin before stalking towards him.

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy_

_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy_

She smiles and bites her lip as she grinds her behind into his crotch. He literally does not have one coherent thought in his head except trying not to come as his girlfriend dressed only in a matching red bra and panty set attached to a garter belt and thigh stockings writhes against him. She turns around to lock eyes with him as she grips his thighs hard moving her hands up and running her hand along his steel member. She pulls him to stand up.

_Baby don't you wanna, dance upon me, _

_To another time and place. _

_Baby don't you wanna, dance upon me _

_Leaving behind my name, my age. _

She runs her hands along her body as she feels him tighten behind her and pushes him back to the chair and smiles as she backs up. She knows she's nearing the end and she can't believe she actually went through with it. She runs through the routine she'd done a hundred times as she's using one of those from the team. His eyes never leave her and she is fairly certain he didn't take a breath the entire time.

_I'm a slave for you_

_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it_

_I'm a slave for you_

_I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it_

The song is barely over before his lips on hers. "Holy shit, Ana" he moans into her mouth as he's clawing at her (lack of) clothes. "I had no idea you could move like _that" _his nostrils are flaring as he's breathing hard and his eyes are black as onyx.

"I take it you liked it" she whispers against him.

"Liked it? Shit baby, how do I get this thing off of you. Will you do it again?... Naked?"

"Sure" she giggles and her eyes widen. _Yep that's the tequila talking. _

He runs his tongue along her lips and smiles. "How much tequila have you had?"

She puts up her hand indicating 5 shots and he smiles. "My little sex kitten"

"I take it you enjoyed the show?" she laughs

"Uhh Ana?" he points down and sees that his erection is completely visible through his boxers.

She smiles. "What ever should I do about that?" she giggles as she gets on her knees and pulls his boxers down to his ankles.

_Merry Fucking Christmas you lucky bastard. _He thinks to himself as the last of his thoughts melt away as he feels Ana's lips wrap around him.

**A/N You can thank some pretty badass Pandora stations for this chapter. Gave me so much inspiration. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know **_**I'm a Slave for You**_** is a tad cliché… but it's a perfect beat for what Ana was doing! ;) **

**PS: **** So they wouldn't let me put a link in here, but if you want to hear Christian's My Girl Rendition. It's: **

_**My Girl-The Temptations- Piano by Calikokat111 on Youtube**_

**There are a few others but they all sound different. Has to be that one! :) At least that's what I envisioned. **

**PPS: I've heard a few of you guys suggest doing a Pinterest page. Is that something you guys would want to see? If there's enough of an interest, I shall consider! **

**PPPS: shout out to BlackVelvet 81 for the flasks idea! **

**NYE next! (I felt it needed a chapter all it's own)**


	25. College Neighbors Pinterest Page

Here ya go!

So silly about this hyperlink okay, it's:

**Pinterestdotcom/QueenBee0303/college-neighbors/**

It's weird though, when I searched for myself in the app I couldn't find me. So I typed it in safari alongside Pinterestdotcom and then it came up, and then your phone will ask if you want to pull up the app blah blah blah but it's so weird! Maybe because it's so new it just hasn't had a chance to get in the search engine.

So a few things:

This is obviously a work in progress but there are a few things I couldn't find that I'm still on the hunt for (ie cute graduation pictures of Christian and Ana) AND do you know how hard it is to find a decent picture of car sex? I had to route through some crazy shit and STILL found nothing… and then Pinterest basically told me my searches were inappropriate… LIKE OK THANKS. I don't even need them to be naked! Rude…

And you already know Google proved to be almost terrifying… I had to be careful of what I threw in _that_ search engine…

So I'll update the page as I go along (hence why you don't see any wedding stuff yet)

I know I skipped all around, I really tried to go in order but… fail. Haha

Also, if anyone can find a decent Pebbles/Bam Bam costume, forward it along because… just no. Nothing good.

Yes, I'm mildly obsessed with Olivia Palermo

New chapter up tomorrow! This Pinterest page is more exhausting than my own! Haha

Hope you like it! If you want to see anything I don't have up, leave a review! I may have missed some things...


	26. NYE

**A/N: Link to the Pinterest board is on my profile, for those of you that had some trouble finding it. Sorry about that! I'm glad you guys liked the stuff I pinned. Thanks to those of you that sent me ones you've found! Also, I'm so glad that you guys liked my ideas for their Christmas presents! I loved reading your reviews! **

**Okay, onto NYE!**

"When are your parents leaving for Aspen?" Ana asks as her heart rate slows. They had just finished another round of car sex and Ana was getting a little tired of the close quarters.

"I hate it too baby" he whispers kissing her head as he sits up and slowly pulls out of her.

"Well I don't hate it… but… I mean if we were only doing this like once a week… hell once a day, maybe it wouldn't be so bad" she giggles. "But you've got me in here like morning, noon and night!"

"You're exaggerating"

"Am not!"

"Well I can't help it, I can't get enough of you" he nuzzles her ear. "And if I recall, I was dragged out of bed at 9 am yesterday morning because someone couldn't wait"

"I brought you coffee!"

"Well to answer your question they leave tomorrow morning and you and I will have two glorious nights alone. Well somewhat alone, Elliott and Mia will be here. Have you figured out what you're telling your dad?"

"Well I was thinking I would tell him the truth…"

He stares at her with wide eyes. "And then he locks you up until we go back to school and I won't get to see you at all for New Year's Eve?"

"My dad isn't that unreasonable"

"He's a dad and you're his baby girl, and I'm the big bad man that's violating her" he smiles as he bites down on her shoulder.

She rolls her eyes. "Fine, option B is someone from high school"

"Better"

"But I don't know how I'll be able to swing the second night" she says as she pulls her shirt back on.

_**That night at the Grey House: **_

"You two" Carrick says pointing at Christian and Elliott. "You need to look out for your sister while we're gone."

"We will, Dad… Geeze, I don't even know why you're leaving her here? You know I'm going out. And Christian is too consumed with Ana to notice anything else" Elliott said rolling his eyes.

"Because she didn't want to come, and frankly your mother and I wanted some alone time"

"Ew dad. Spare us" Christian says

"Oh and like I wanted to hear about your shenanigans Mr. Rolling in at 5 am smelling like sex"

Christian covers his eyes. "Dad"

Elliott howls with laughter before wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "That's my boyyyy"

"Elliott" Carrick warns. "Look she's going to her friend's house for New Year's Eve anyway and we told her she could stay at Jessie's the following night if she wanted to. So just check in on her every once in a while but my guess is she won't be here much"

"Fine. I'll make sure she doesn't get into the medicine cabinet or drink any cleaning products" Elliott rolls his eyes.

"El" Carrick sighs. "So, you're going out I know, but in case you were thinking about throwing a party…" he says looking at Christian

"I'm not, I already told you. He's going out and Ana's coming over"

"Is she staying the night?"

"Define the night"

"Christian" Elliott warns.

"What do you think they're doing at Harvard, their neighbors for fucks sake!" Elliott jokes

"Language, Elliott" he says rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just… be smart, Christian"

He rolls his eyes "I know, dad"

"No drinking and driving"

"We know" they say in unison.

"Alright, you guys have money?" They nodded as the healthy allowance they get was more than enough for alcohol and they only asked for money when they _really_ needed it. "Well you know where I keep cash in case of emergencies."

The next morning, Carrick and Grace were loading up their car to go to the airport.

"Have fun in Aspen… not too much fun though" Christian jokes.

"Bring me back something!" Mia squeals.

They loaded them up in the car as they all stand on their porch and wave to them. They're barely out of the driveway before their moving everything out of the living room that could be broken.

"Mia, I swear to God, two drink limit" Elliott warns as he moves some of their crystal vases off of the mantle.

"Oh please, I can probably drink you two under the table." Mia rolls her eyes as she moves her mom's favorite lamp into a closet.

"Yeah right" Christian rolls his eyes. "Two drinks is probably still too much. She'll probably be hammered, El"

"Did I look hammered two nights ago when I came home from Jessie's?"

They whipped their heads to look at her. "What does that mean?"

"It means her parents were out of town, she threw a party and I had about 7 beers and still managed to have a coherent conversation with mom and dad and do a statistics problem set before I went to bed. Lay the f off guys, I'm almost 16 and I go to private school… what else is there to do around here."

Christian shrugs. "I guess we were about that age"

"7 beers Mia!?" Elliott asks. "You make me so proud" he jokes.

"Alright we need to talk about who you're inviting. Christian's in college, but your my baby sister and your 15. I don't want to be corrupting all of your little friends. I'll go to jail" Elliott laughs.

"Come on just Jessie"

"Fine. JUST Jessie. And if her parents find out, you two stole alcohol and I had no idea." Elliott eyes her

"We know the deal, El. I would never get you in trouble"

"Fine. If the cops show up you immediately go to your room"

"Are they going to show up?" she asks with wide eyes.

"I don't know we're expecting a pretty big turnout. C, how many of your knucklehead friends are coming?"

"I don't know maybe like 15 or so?"

"And I'm expecting around the same. So it could get a little loud. Not that anyone could really hear us, and only a few people are parking in our driveway… but just in case"

"Well Jessie will be here in an hour. Can one of you take us to the mall?"

"Miaaaaaa" Elliott whines. "Kate is coming over soon… I don't want to be disturbed" he says eyeing them both.

"Yeah right, like I would bother you" Christian said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I won't! Christian" she says giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll drop you guys off. How long are you going to be?"

"I don't know a couple hours?"

"Fine, just text me when you're ready. Ana is coming over around 3."

**Meanwhile in the car with the Grace and Carrick: **

"You know they're throwing a party, right?" Grace asks as she shakes her head thinking about her 3 very sneaky children.

"Of course. They must think we're stupid" Carrick chuckles.

"Do we trust them?"

"I trust Mia" he laughs.

"And Christian most times" Grace concurs.

"They're smart kids… they drink too damn much. But they're smart as shit. They won't do anything stupid. I'm most worried about our younger son and this Ana Steele" he says rubbing his lip.

"Oh? What are you worried about?"

He shoots her a look that said 'What do you think?' "Come on, Grace"

"Well… I think they're being smart. I think she's so sweet. I never thought anyone would be good enough for my baby boy" she giggles.

"I agree, she is something. She's got some gumption that's for sure"

"And you're not worried about Elliott?"

"Elliott is 21, almost 22… not 18 and he is about to graduate with a job. If he gets her pregnant at least he has a degree and will have options."

"True"

* * *

Ana is packing her bag to leave for Christian's when her dad comes into the room. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yep, just finishing getting my stuff together"

"Now you'll be safe. It's New Year's Eve. Lots of crazies out there. No driving once you get there, right?"

"Of course" she smiles.

"This Christian going to be there?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. She hated lying to her dad, but Christian was right. He wouldn't take too kindly to it.

"Daddy…" she sighs. "Yes, okay?... But he's not staying the whole night. Just girls sleeping over"

He nods happier with the second half of the answer. "Now I'm sure you're going to be drinking…"

She gasps and draws a hand to her chest "Never"

"Anastasia" he warns.

"Well… I am not of age, so I have no idea what you're talking about" she giggles.

"Remember what I told you?" he shakes his head.

"A lternate between alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. Of course! Words to live by!" _NOT. I drink the non-alcoholic drinks at the end of the night when I'm hammered and trying to trick my body into not giving me a hangover. _

"That's my girl" he smiles.

"Got big plans with the guys?" she asks referring to some of his best friends from the Army.

"Not big plans, just thinking we'll have a couple drinks and play poker."

"I'm glad you actually have fun… I would hate to think you just sit at home waiting for me to call when I'm at school" she teases.

"Yeah right. It's been a party here ever since you left" he teases back.

"Well no drinking and driving." She warns throwing his constant words back at him.

"Yes ma'am. Now let's move it, I'm starving. And I'm sure you're ready to get to your New Year's Eve started" he laughs.

* * *

After lunch, she heads over to Christian's and is surprised not to see him back from taking Mia to the mall so she shoots him a text.

**Hey baby, sorry I thought I would be back by now. I stopped to get cups and a few things. Doors open. Help yourself to anything. **

_**Kay! See you soon. **_

She walks inside and it's dead silent. "Hello?" she calls out. She thought maybe Elliott was there, and Kate came over hours ago so she thought. _Maybe they went out. _She shrugs and sits her things down at the bottom of the stairs and walks through the house and hears a loud thump. "What the…" she walks towards the noise and stops dead in her tracks at the entrance to the den on the other side of the kitchen. "Oh shit!" she said covering her eyes at her very naked best friend and from what she could see her boyfriend's very well hung older brother. _Jesus… must run in the… wait they're adopted! _

"Ana?" Kate looks up.

"Sorry! So sorry!" she says backing up with her hands over her eyes. About 5 minutes later, they walk into the kitchen

"Jesus, Ana. Don't you knock?" Elliott jokes as he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Well Christian said to walk right in! I'm sure he wasn't expecting you to be getting it on in the middle of the room where anyone could just walk in. There wasn't a door to knock on!"

"Well we obviously weren't expecting you yet"

"Oh hush, El. We're all friends here" Kate giggles. "Besides tit for tat, right? How many times have I walked in on you?" she laughs and rolls her eyes.

"That's different. _You _actually don't know how to knock sometimes"

"Like I thought my goody two shoes best friend would blow off class to blow her boyfriend" she says rolling her eyes.

She turns bright red and widens her eyes. "Kate!"

"Someone talking about me?" she hears from behind her and sees Christian strolling in looking smug.

"Yeah you sent your girlfriend in and Kate and I were christening Mom's new sunroom." Christian laughs loudly and catches a glimpse at Ana who is clearly still embarrassed. "You laugh, but you forget she'll be here for two nights. I would lock the door if I were you" he laughs as Ana blushes deeper.

"Oh Ana you know I'm just kidding right!" he said wrapping an arm around her. "Alright let's get this party started!"

"Well I have to go pick up Mia in an hour so my drinking is being delayed a bit aaaaand" he shoots Ana a look that makes every muscle down south tighten.

She smiles and bites her lip giving him the signal that they need to get naked. _Now_.

"Oh get out of here. Kate and I will go pick up Mia from the mall. I have to pick up alcohol anyway" he laughs.

"Perfect" he says grabbing Ana's hand and pulling her to the stairs. "And we'll definitely be locking the door" he winks at Elliott causing him to laugh loudly.

* * *

They're basking in the afterglow of their afternoon delight when he asks "Did you want to invite any of your friends tonight?"

"Ummm most of them are going to Pat's…"

"I'm sorry that you're not going to Pat's too. I know he's your friend"

"Hey. I would much rather spend the night with you" she says climbing on him and straddling him.

"I wish Sean was here though" he says

"Awww does someone miss his best buddy" she jokes. "Let's FaceTime him"

"We're naked" he says

"True. Let's just call him" he says grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

"GREYYYYYY what's going on, bitch?"

"And just who are you talking to, Mister!?" Ana giggles.

"Banana! Shit did you call me?" he says pulling his phone away from his ear.

"No I'm on Christian's phone" she giggled. "How are you, what are you doing? We miss you!"

"I miss you guys too, and even that blonde pain in my ass. I'm on my way to my friends place. His parents went to Vegas for the night"

"Oh fun! We wish you were here"

"I wish you guys were here. Next New Year's Eve, we all have to do something together"

"Deal" her and Christian say in unison.

"Well I gotta go, before they pull me over yet again. My parents are ready to beat my ass over these speeding tickets and if I'm on the phone I'm fucked."

"Alright, bye Seanny! Talk to you at midnight!"

"If I'm coherent enough to answer the phone" he laughs. "Bye guys, Happy New Year if I miss ya. See you in a few weeks"

* * *

About 8, people started to trickle in and they started the round of introductions.

"And this must be the famous Kate!" a group of guys surrounded her picking her up and hugging her before setting her down.

"Hi" she giggles and Ana breathes a brief sigh of relief that they actually knew who she was. Maybe he's more serious about her than she thought. She shrugged and nuzzled her nose into Christian's freshly shaved neck.

"God you smell amazing" she sighs.

He pulls her head out of his neck and stares at her. "Are you trying to have sex?"

"I'm always trying to have sex" she giggles. "But I just think you smell nice."

"Oh. Well thank you Ms. Steele. You always smell delicious" he growls in her ear.

"CG" a tall well-built guy comes over. "El told me you went and got yourself wifed up in your first week of college. Have I taught you nothing?" he jokes.

He laughs "Shut up Jeff. Jeff this is my girlfriend, Ana. Ana this is my brothers asshole best friend since they were kids"

He pulls him into a hug and ruffles his hair. "That's Mr. Asshole to you" he jokes. "But I'm just kidding" he says turning to Ana. "It's really nice to meet you. Elliott raves about you"

"Really? Well he's pretty awesome too" she smiles.

The night is going on without a hitch. Everyone was having a blast, and on their way to extreme intoxication. Ana was slightly worried that some of the girls that she hadn't met would give her some trouble but everyone was extremely welcoming and nice. She was even more thrilled that she didn't have the misfortune of meeting any party-crashers that had slept with Christian.

"I can't wait to get you out of this dress" she hears a voice and feels his warm breath in her ear and it makes the hairs on her neck stand up. "I am going to _devour_ you, Anastasia." She knew this voice. This was the voice of her drunk and extremely horny boyfriend. She giggles and spins around and smashes her lips to his moaning in his mouth at the familiar taste of tequila.

"I'm going to devour yoooou, Christian" she scrunches her nose as she runs her tongue along the rim of her glass never once breaking eye contact.

"Let's go upstairs"

"It's so early"

"Just… just for like a little while"

"Later"

"Come on, just let me suck you dry" he whispers in her ear. She's about to concede due to his filthy, naughty words when Elliott comes in.

"BRO, pong, you and me let's go"

"Well I was—"

"You can fuck Ana later, let's go" he says pulling him away from her. She's about to head off to find Kate when she sees Mia stumble into the room with Jessie in tow.

"Oh my gosh this is so much fun" she giggles. "ANA!" Mia barrels over to her and hugs her tightly.

"Hi Mia" she giggles. "How much have you had?"

"Only liiiiiiike" she looks at her hands. "This many" she says holding up two hands and accidentally dropping her solo cup of beer in the process. "Oooopsies!"

"It's okay, I got it" Ana says grabbing some paper towels and cleaning it up. "Maybe you should have some water?"

"No way! I am fiiiiine. You sound like my brothers…. But I guess you are like my big sister now" she giggles. "My mom thinks you and my brother are going to get married"

Ana is sipping her drink when she chokes and immediately starts coughing. "Wh-wha-what?" she stammers out.

"Yup. Mar-ried" she says putting emphasis on each syllable. "But I mean… my brother is so in love with you he can't see straight. So it's a pretty safe assumption"

Her mouth falls open. _Is this what people think? That Christian and I are just a done deal? Do I think that? Does he think that? I mean it's been four months… FOUR. _She gives Mia a weak smile.

"You're so pretty"

"Thanks, Mia, you're pretty too"

"Guys don't notice me though, I'm sure guys hit on you all the time, driving my brother fucking crazy" she giggles.

"Mmm not so much. And definitely not when I was your age"

"Well you must not notice. I mean… I've had a thing for Christian's friend Dylan for forevvvvver. He's always been so nice to me but he'll never notice me… like that"

"Well you're 15 and he's 18. Maybe he thinks you're a little young for him."

"No, I'm just Christian's little sister and I'm almost 16!" she starts to sway back and forth and Ana is starting to notice the signs that this girl is more than a little drunk.

"Well you'll always be that. But when you're 18, maybe they'll see you a little differently" Ana winks.

"You think?"

"I do. You're gorgeous, Mia. But you still have tons of growing up to do. Hell so do I!"

"To growing up!" Mia says as she pours three shots of vodka.

"Mia, is that such a good idea?" She really didn't want to seem like the wet blanket or the mom and wanted Mia to like her but she knew a drunk girl when she saw one and she was crossing the line into blackout territory.

"Yes, relax. Come on, I'm at home. My bed is right upstairs. I'm safe. One shot"

"Famous last words" Ana jokes. "Okay, one shot"

* * *

"I AM NEVER DRINKING AGAIN" Mia coughs as she vomits into the toilet. That shot unfortunately came right back up moments later and it's only by the grace of God that she made it to the bathroom before it got everywhere. "It huuuurts Ana"

"I know, but I swear it will be over soon." She says rubbing her back and grabbing the glass of water that Jessie brought her.

"Don't tell my brothers"

"I won't" Ana smiles as she pulls her hair into a pony tail

"Promise?"

"Regretting that last shot, huh?" Jessie jokes.

"Shut up Jessica" she growls as she throws up again.

"Yes Mia, I promise"

"I think I'm done" she sighs as she sits on the ground and wipes under her eyes.

"Maybe no more drinking for you?"

"Are you kidding? Throwing up means making room for more drinking!" She says reaching for her drink as Ana pulls it out of reach.

She chuckles at her own personal words to live by in high school… and still sometimes. "Mia…"

"I promise no more liquor"

"You promise?"

"Swear!"

"Okay if I see you with a shot even near your lips I'm telling your brothers." Ana says sternly before smiling.

"Deal!"

* * *

"Where have you been hiding?" he asks coming up behind her and sliding his hand between her legs

"Christian!" she gasps looking around as there was a crowd of people in the room thankfully all too drunk to notice.

"You look sexy as fuck in this dress"

She giggles. "Well thank you, you look sexy as fuck in this" Ana says looking him up and down fixating her gaze on his crotch.

"Eyes up, baby"

Her eyes shoot up and she giggles. "I need you" she whispers.

"Now?"

"Right fucking now"

While Christian and Ana dart upstairs the party is still in full swing. Mia had switched completely to water after brushing and re-brushing her teeth.

"Why Mia Grey, where have you been hiding all night?" She hears a voice behind her and feels her heart start to race. _Be cool, Mia. Be cool. Don't act drunk. _

"I've been around. You're the one busy being the life of the party as usual" she teases.

"Hey, can't help being so cool" he says jokingly.

"Always so cocky"

"Oh Mia, you wound me!" he says putting a hand to his chest. "I prefer confident" _Is Dylan Pearson flirting with me? Oh. My. God. _

She rolls her eyes "that too"

"So what's new how's school? Making the boys chase you around?"

"Oh yeah" she says rolling her eyes again. She sees a look in his eyes that she can't quite place but chooses to ignore it. "What about you? How's the windy city?"

"Eh, it's okay. Definitely miss home though"

"Well it misses you too" _shit Mia. Shut up! No more alcohol at all tonight. _She says sitting her cup down."I mean like your parents"

"Oh just my parents?" he says narrowing his eyes at her and shooting her a smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"Well yeah who else?" she rubs her hands together as she feels them start to sweat.

He shrugs. "No one in particular"

There's an awkward pause and she shakes the thought out of her head that maybe he was seeing her differently. "I should go find Jessie, make sure she's still alive" she says scurrying from the room before she could do anything humiliating.

It's nearing midnight and they're all gathering around the large flat screen in their living room to countdown.

Christian pulls Ana into his arms and kisses her. "You're early, we're supposed to do that at midnight" she says as he pulls away.

"I want to kiss you every minute of every day Ana, fuck midnight. I couldn't wait" He rests his forehead against hers and wraps his arms around her.

She grins as she feels her heart flutter at his admission. "You're pretty amazing, you know that" she whispers. "I love you so much"

"ALRIGHT HERE WE GO!" Elliott cheers as they all start chanting.

"10…9…8…7…6….5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all cheer and clap and many people seal it with a kiss to bring in the new year.

"Happy New Year, baby" Christian whispers against her lips. He tucks a loose tendril of hair behind her ear and pulls her into his chest.

She breathes him in as her face is nuzzled into his chest. "Happy New Year to you too"

Christian and Elliott are both so wrapped up in Ana and Kate that they don't notice someone being pulled out of the room.

"Ow!" she says as she's being pulled into the pantry in their kitchen. "What are you—" she's silenced with lips on hers. Soft, wet lips on hers and a tongue slipping into her mouth and a hand in her hair. She wraps her arms around his neck running her fingers through his curls as he lifts her off of the ground and pins her to the door. She feels him push into her and feels a pooling in her pelvis that she has never felt before. She has never been kissed like this before. Most of her friends had given their V cards away and she felt leaps and bounds behind her friends not really seeing what the fuss was about. She got it _now_. She moans at the feeling and almost if that was the reality check he needed he puts her down and backs away from her.

"Jesus." He runs his hand down his face. "I can't… you're _fifteen"_

"I know how old I am" she snaps pissed that the best kiss of her life with a guy she's had a thing for since she was 11 years old was cut short because he wanted to discuss her age. "I'll be 16 next month" she whispers.

"When I saw you today… fuck… I mean you were always pretty. But now… Wow. You are… gorgeous"

"You think… I'm gorgeous?" _Great. Way to go, Mia. PLAY IT THE FUCK COOL. _

"Don't do that" Dylan smiles that smile that makes everything down south tighten and it's a feeling that she's unfamiliar with but welcomes at the same time. "You know you are… and I'm… fuck Mia, I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"This" he says running a hand through his hair. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. I feel like such an asshole"

"Don't be… it was…" she trails off as she doesn't have the words to say. _Lovely. Mind numbingly perfect. Awesome. Sexy? _

"Your brothers would kill me"

"They don't have to know"

He groans. "Mia" he rubs her cheek. "You're… perfect" he smiles. "Tell me I can call you in a couple of years?"

"You can call me now" she reaches into his back pocket causing him to stiffen and pulls out his phone. _Alright Mia! That was actually smooth! _"Well you have my number, Pearson. Ball's in your court" she smiles. "Happy New Year" she says as she brushes her lips over his and struts out of the pantry with wide eyes completely unbelieving of what just happened.

* * *

"Jessie Jessie Jessie Jessie" she whispers to herself.

"MIAAAAA" Elliott booms. "Where you been?! Care for a round of pong with your favorite big brother?"

"Sure, where's Christian?" she giggles

He cocks his head to the side and crosses his hands. "Oh that's the love I get for giving you alcohol?"

"I'm kidding, we can play after I find Jessie!"

"Oh I think she went to bed. Home girl was druuuuuunk"

"What? When?"

"I don't know. 10 minutes ago? Honestly I don't know how she made it to midnight. That girl can seriously play some BP though. It's impressive. I might have to recruit her for my Beer Olympics team."

Mia darts upstairs to her room to see her best friend passed out in her bed. "Jessie" she nudges her.

"JESSIEEEEE" she whines. "Ughhhh God dammit! What is the point of having a best friend if she's too drunk when you need her!" She rolls her eyes and stalks to the door letting it fly open and is staring into jet black eyes. He pushes her back into her room and closes the door.

"You're a tease, Mia Grey"

"What!" _I've never been called that before! _"What did I do?"

He chuckles. "What didn't you do? You've been teasing me all night in this dress." Her cheeks flush red and she can barely make eye contact with him. "And then you felt me up!" he jokes.

Her eyes shoot up to his "Did not! If I felt you up…" she looks down at his crotch and then back up to his eyes. "You would know it" _God alcohol makes you a little toooo bold. _

His eyes widen and he steps back. "Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" he says looking at Jessie who was passed out on her bed.

_Talk? No I want you to fuck me into tomorrow… or kiss. Kissing would be nice too. If you're not into the whole taking my virginity thing. _

"Sure, we can go to the library" she says grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall. They enter and she immediately turns the fireplace on and sits on the couch tucking her feet under her. He sits next to her and smiles.

"They sure don't make them like you in Chicago" Dylan smiles.

"Like me?"

"Smart, beautiful, charming"

_Now or never, Mia. _"I've had such a crush on you" she smiles. "For so long"

"How long are we talking?"

She looks in the air as if she's trying to do math "5 years and some change?"

"Jesus Christ. 5 years? Why didn't you say anything?"

"When? When I was 13 year old silly middle schooler and you were 15 or 16 in high school?"

He runs his hand down his face and pulls her into his lap. "You were never a silly middle schooler. You were always much more mature than everyone around you. Myself and your brothers included" he laughs. She smiles and looks off to the side wondering how to say what she desperately wants to.

"What is it?" he asks pulling her face gently towards him and looking into the most sincere pair of eyes she's ever seen.

She's silent. _Do it before the alcohol wears off. If you make a fool of yourself, you can blame it on being drunk. _"Do I really have to wait a couple of years?"

"For what?" he asks already knowing what she means.

She gives him a look. "You"

He shifts in his seat no doubt feeling himself come to life with the way she's sitting on him. "Mia…"

She twists her mouth to prevent from crying.

"Your brothers… and your parents… they're like my second parents. I spent more time in my childhood here than my house. You're like…"

"Don't say it. Don't you even say I'm like a little sister when your tongue was down my throat 30 minutes ago. Fuck that" she said getting off of his lap. "Chalk it up to feeling nostalgic about being home and back in this house and drunk and you realizing that I'm not 14 and I have tits and an ass now. But don't hand me some bullshit about my brothers, Dylan"

"Mia…"

"Don't Mia me. I'm going to bed, do not follow me" she growls. She opens the door when she feels a hand slamming it shut from behind her.

"Do not walk away from me" he says spinning her around.

"Don't tell me what to do"

"You're infuriating"

"You're an asshole"

"I know"

"You—what?"

"I know" he chuckles. "I'm sorry… I just… your brother is one of my best friends"

"I know that"

"He would not understand. All he would see is that I'm messing with his little sister"

"Is that what you see? Christian's little sister? What am I, some kind of… forbidden fruit?"

"No. Not at all. Do you think I wanted to be staring at you non-stop all night? Thank God everyone was drunk and your brother can't see anything besides Ana."

"You were staring?"

"How did you not notice?"

She shrugs.

"I didn't mean to lead you on… I swear, Mia"

She bites her lip and shakes her head. "I know. So a couple of years?"

"2 tops. Can you make it to 18 without making anyone fall in love with you?" he jokes.

"I've gone the last 5… what's 2 more?" she shrugs as she blushes.

He traces her lip with his finger before placing a kiss on her forehead. She looks up at him with eyes that he feels himself getting lost in. "You're so beautiful" He says before placing a kiss behind her ear and peppering them down her neck and shoulder. "It almost hurts to look at you… to know I can't have you"

"You can… you've always had me" she whispers as tears flood her eyes.

"Oh shit, please don't cry." He brushes his lips over her cheeks kissing away her salty tears before his mouth is on hers…

**Meanwhile: **

"Sex sex sex sex. Going to have sex with my really hot man" Ana drunkenly sings as Christian carries her up the stairs flung over his shoulder.

"There she goes singing again" he chuckles to himself.

She squeals and slaps his butt using it as her own personal drums. "Sex sex sex sex"

He sits her down to her feet in front of his door and shakes his head. "You are drunk"

"Says the man that just blatantly went down on me in his kitchen where anyone could have walked in"

"Buuuut they didn't. So relax"

"Could have"

"Weren't complaining when you came"

"Well…. Obviously" she said crossing her hands. He leans into kiss her when he hears a loud thump.

"Did you hear that?" he asks her.

"Hear what?" she asks leaning into kiss him but he's moving down the hall to see if he can hear it again.

"I swear I heard something"

"Okay Nancy Drew, I'm horny and exhausted and you have about a 10 minute window to get some before I pass out"

"Alright let me just check my parent's room and some of the others up here, make sure no one is in there. My parents will have a fucking fit"

"Fiiiiine" she says climbing onto his back and laying her head on his shoulder. She had changed into her sweats and his Harvard T-shirt earlier. "I'll take a nap in the meantime"

He chuckles. She's placing kisses on his neck and biting his ear as he checks all the rooms on the second floor. "Ana" he chuckles.

"What? I want sex!"

"Well what my baby wants, my baby gets. Just one more" he says opening up the door to the library. He's about to close the door when he hears a moan causing both of their ears to perk up.

"Okay okay, party's over." He cuts on the light. "We were clear that no one was to be up—WHAT THE FUCK!" his eyes widen to see his best friend on top of his sister on the couch in the library.

Ana's mouth drops open as she gets off of his back. _This is not going to end well. _

"Shit" Dylan says as he scurries to get off of her. "Christian it's not—"

"DON'T YOU GO THERE, DON'T YOU EVEN GO THERE. YOU WERE UP HERE FEELING UP MY SISTER YOU LITTLE FUCK." He says moving towards him. Ana senses where it's going and moves in front of him.

"Baby" she rubs his chest and looks at him. "No" she mouths having an inkling that this was the Dylan that she was telling her about and that this situation was probably mortifying for Mia.

"No? Why are you telling me no!? She's fucking 15!" he says looking at him with looks that could kill. He's moving towards him again and as much as Ana tries to stop him his hands are around his shirt and he has him slammed against a wall.

"Christian stop it! I am not a little kid anymore" Mia screams trying to get him off of him.

"You stay out of this, Mia! I knew it. This is exactly why I didn't want you here. I knew one of my asshole friends would get drunk and step out of line. I just didn't expect it to be fucking you, Dylan." He lets go of his shirt and backs up running a hand through his hair.

"Hit me I deserve it."

"Not getting laid enough in Chicago? Thought you would just come here and fuck with my sister?!"

"Christian, stop it" Ana says sternly.

"Stay the fuck out of this, Ana." He yells at her. Her mouth drops open. She expected a level of anger but she was not expecting it to come out directed at her.

"Christian, you're being so fucking irrational as usual… I…" Mia starts

"Did you sleep with her? Did you really fuck my little sister, Dylan? I will literally end you"

"NO he didn't! Because he cares too much about you, you fucking asshole. And here I thought that maybe you would understand. But no. You're just the dick you always have been. And I thought maybe Ana had changed you" she says storming out of the room and slamming the door.

"Stay the fuck away from my sister, Dylan"

"It's really not like what you were thinking, if you would just let me—" Ana screamed as she swears she hears the sound of bone crunching as her boyfriend's fist connects with his best friends jaw.

"If you're about to fix your fucking mouth to tell me some story like you're in love with her or she's not just a piece of ass to you I'll rock the shit out of you right now. I know you Dylan. You have fucked half of Chicago in 4 God damn months"

He wipes the blood from his mouth. "I get it. You're pissed. But it really is different with Mia"

"Get the fuck out of my house" he spits.

"Christian, it's late. He's drunk. He can leave in the morning"

"He can sleep in his car for all I care; he's not sleeping here with my sister down the fucking hall so he can prey on her."

"What kind of animal do you think I am? I would never do that. Mia is special"

"Don't you dare talk to me about Mia." He spits out through gritted teeth.

"Then you should be smart enough to see, that you fucked up. She's not a kid anymore, Christian" and with that he's heading for the door. "I'll call a cab"

"No, Dylan. Just sleep downstairs. It's so late. If I came home at this hour, drunk, my dad would have a cow."

"The hell he can, Ana. I don't give a shit."

She shoots him a look and he crosses his arms. "Be out of here by 8 and if you so much as look in my sister's direction before then, I'll give you a black eye to match"

* * *

"You yelled at me" Ana says as she climbs into his bed.

"Not now, Ana"

She furrows her brow. "You never yell at me"

"What did I just say?" She climbs out of bed and puts her hands on her hips. "I know you're not about to make this about you right now"

"Says the guy making it all about him. Instead of the girl in the room one over"

"What does that mean?"

"It means you embarrassed her!"

"What?"

"She likes him, Christian. And you ruined… what was probably the first… intimate moment of her life. With someone she cares about."

"That's my best friend, Ana. He should know that she is off limits."

"And maybe that's true… but you didn't have to hit him and you didn't have to talk to her like that. You could have let her explain"

"Fuck explaining. He was loaded and didn't want to fuck around with anyone here. So he went after my sister"

She shrugs. "I clearly am not getting anywhere with you, tonight" she sighs as starts to walk out of the door.

"I guess we're not fucking" he mutters petulantly

"You would be correct"

"Where are you going?"

"To check on your sister" she says before slamming the door.

Mia is sitting on the couch in her room with her arms resting on her knees as she cries into her arms when she hears her phone beep and sees it light up on her nightstand across the room. She walks over to see a text from an unknown number and her heart leaps into her chest when she reads the message.

**I am so sorry. **

_**I'm the one that should be sorry. You kept telling me no, and I just pushed. And now you and my brother… you've been friends for forever**_

**Don't worry about that. Not your fault in the slightest. I like kissing you. It was worth it ;)**

Her heart skips a beat as she clutches her phone to her chest. She hears a knock and is about to tell them to 'fuck off' thinking it's Christian when Ana pokes her head in.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"How are you?" she says sitting next to her on the couch. "So that's Dylan, huh? Cute" she teases as she nudges her. They're silent and she continues. "He's just being a big brother. Hell he's that overprotective over _me_ sometimes"

"It sucks. Why would you put up with that? He's so irrational"

"Because I'm madly in love with him."

"He's lucky to have you, no one else would put up with his shit"

"Don't I know it" Ana giggles.

"Dylan texted me"

"What did he say?"

"That he was sorry"

"And to think he's the one with the bruised jaw" she laughs. "What a sweetheart"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh." _Shit she was not there for that. _"Yes… umm"

"He hit him. Christian hit him."

"Technically"

"WHAT THE FUCK" she stands up.

"Shhh. Not the time. Chew him out later. But you need some rest."

"I have to see him"

"Who?"

"Dylan"

"I don't think that's such a good idea"

"Ana, please… don't tell my brother"

"I wouldn't. But that's not the point, I think you seeing him now is just fueling the flame."

"Ana." She says giving her a look she can imagine she uses on Christian and Elliott all the time.

"Fine. Just… don't be stupid"

She squeals and hugs her tightly. "Thank you Ana!"

"If your brother finds out, I had no idea. He'll kill me"

"Of course!"

* * *

She's climbing back into bed with Christian and sees that he's facing away from her side. She sighs and slides under the covers before turning off the side lamp. Within 10 seconds he's spooning her "I'm sorry, I yelled at you. Please forgive me, baby. There's no excuse for it, but I was just so pissed. I literally saw red"

She sighs and turns to face him. "I know"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes" she smiles in the dark as he pulls her close and kisses her lightly.

"How's Mia"

"Not happy with you"

"I hit my best friend in the face"

"Yes, I've never seen you hit anyone"

"I feel like shit over it… but… it's my sister"

"I know"

"You think I'm being irrational and overreacting"

"A little…" he goes to say something but she stops him. "But… I am always on _your_ side, Christian"

He smiles at his words and sighs "My sister hates me and things with Dylan are fucked"

"Well I'm here… and I love you if that's any concession"

"That's way more than a concession. That's… everything"

She smiles and snuggles into his chest "That's nice to hear"

He sighs "I'll take Harvard over this mess any day"

"Two more weeks"

"Can't fucking wait"

**A/N: Soooo this just kind of happened… I wanted to do something with Mia, but couldn't think of anything and then this just kind of spilled out. The next chapter will pick up with Mia sneaking downstairs to see Dylan and what the morning holds... And of course—Elliott. As I was not planning for a Mia love interest, he is obviously not present for the outtakes… but you never know what could happen after the Charlie Tango crash! ;) I won't be elaborating on them obviously when Ana and Christian go back to Harvard but maybe I'll do an outtake of just them :)**

**I'll update the Pinterest board tomorrow! **


	27. Revelations

**A/N: THAT FUCKING TRAILER! That's all. I watched it at least 20 times today. Totally blew my mind. I cannot WAIT for this coming Valentine's Day. :)**

Mia poked her head out her room hoping that Ana would keep Christian distracted and from walking around. When she saw that the coast was clear, she tiptoed down the hall and down the stairs. The smell of booze was overwhelming, as she maneuvered her way around a few of the sleeping people that were too drunk to drive. The living room was dark except for the dull light of the TV and she imagined that a few more people were in the basement or some of the various guest rooms. She pulled out her phone to text him.

**Where are you?**

_**Downstairs. Don't come down here, Mia. I don't want to cause any more problems. **_

**You're not. Christian is in for the night, I told Ana I needed to see you. So I'm sure she'll find a way to keep him occupied… I'm in my living room. Please, Dylan? **

She hears a door open and a hand on her arm that sent shivers up her spine. "Shh, come here" he pulls her into one of the guest rooms on the main floor. "Hi" he says running a hand over her pale skin that's bathed in the moonlight streaming through the window.

"Hi" she smiles moving into his hand. She turns the light on and they both squint as they address to the light. "God, I'm going to kill Christian" she says rubbing his cheek. "Look at your face!"

"Yeah, I don't know how I'm going to explain this to my mom" he chuckles.

"That my brother's an ass?"

"Then I'll have to explain why he's an ass, and that is because I was feeling up his little sister"

She shrugs as she climbs on the bed and he groans. "No, Mia."

"No what?" she says with bright eyes full of wonder and enthusiasm.

"I can't… focus with you… on a bed" Lord knew all he wanted to do was tear her clothes off and have his wicked way with her. But there were too many factors the main one being he was pretty sure that this beautiful creature in front of him was inexperienced despite her flirty nature. And he was not about to make her first time intoxicated, with a house full of people as he was nursing a bruise from her older brother having just caught them making out. _No. Way. _

"Why?"

He shoots her a look "You know why"

"But I want to" she says bravely. _Desperately. Can't even think straight. _

"Mia…" he groans as he runs a hand through his hair. He kneels in front of the bed and takes her hands in his. "Baby… there will be time for that. But not now. While we're intoxicated and there's a house full of people. You deserve so much more than that."

"But you sleep with girls when you're both intoxicated, don't you?"

"They don't mean anything."

"Have you slept with a lot of women?" He's silent. "I won't judge you. You're in college and you're… well… gorgeous" she says blushing.

He smiles his panty dropping smile and sits against the headboard on the bed pulling her between his legs to lean against his chest. "I'm gorgeous, huh? Way to stroke a guy's ego" he jokes kissing her hair.

"I'm serious"

"Well Miss Grey, can we save that question for another day?"

"Fine" she sighs. They're silent and she turns to look at him. "You're not going to ask about me?"

"Well first the thought of you with another guy irritates the shit out of me, so I wouldn't want to know… but… I guess I just assumed… I mean you're 15. And yes you're beautiful and sexy and charming but I've known you since we were kids you just didn't strike me as someone…" he trails off.

"You're right." She sighs. "I'm boring" she jokes.

He spins her around to look at her. "You are the furthest thing from boring. You're the girl that guys will be fighting over to take home to their mothers. You're the girls us bad boys all want" he jokes.

"Oh you're far from the bad boy Mr. Valedictorian" she teases.

"Shhhh don't tell people that! Ruining my reputation" he tickles her ribs and she giggles.

They talk for hours about everything sharing kisses in between. Around 4, when she's about to head upstairs back to bed they find themselves in a heated lip lock. She tries to pull at his shirt when he grabs her wrists.

"No, Mia"

"But…" she whimpers against his lips. "I want you"

"You have no idea how bad I want you too…"

"Is this about my brothers?"

"In part"

"My parents come back tomorrow night and then I go back to school and then…."

He brushes his lips over hers to silence her. "And that's exactly why we're not doing anything. I don't want to rush this because you're worried we won't have another time. Losing your virginity is special, Mia."

"And you don't want to be responsible for it" she mumbles as she climbs off of him.

"That is so not the case" he says as he chases her to the door before she can open it. _Fuck, she's so goddamn beautiful. Just give her what she wants. You know you want it. _

"Mia Grey, when I make love to you, I want to be able to kiss every inch of you. Take my time and touch every beautiful inch of your skin. Taste you everywhere." He says in a tantalizing voice that makes her skin feel as if it's on fire. "I can't be worried about someone walking in or being too loud. When I make you come for the first time, I want you to scream my name because I'm the only person who's been here." He whispers rubbing his fingers over her sex that was covered by a thin layer of pajama shorts. She gulps and steps back trying to catch her breath. She smiles shyly before kissing him lightly and opening the door.

"You said when you make love to me…"

"I know what I said, Mia" he whispers into the dark but she knows too well that his eyes are dark and filled with lust.

* * *

He wakes up the next morning and rubs a hand down his face as he groans feeling the bruise that Christian left him.

"You're about to get a lot more than that, Pearson" his eyes shoot open to see Elliott and Christian staring at him.

"Shit. Guys, I am not even awake yet. Give me a second"

"Our little sister, really? We've known you since we were kids."

"Doesn't that make this situation different? I'm not some guy you went to high school with, C. I grew up with you. I watched Mia grow up, I beat the boy up on the playground that pulled her hair. I brought her to our class when I found her crying on her first day of kindergarten so she would know that you weren't far. I didn't expect to feel anything for her when I saw her but I would never hurt her or treat her… well the way I have treated girls in the past. She's different." He gets out of bed and puts on his shoes. "I know you guys don't approve. I get it. I don't have a sister either so I guess I'll never understand. But I'll level with you. I care about Mia a lot."

"This is such bullshit" Christian says rubbing his face and pacing the room.

"How would you feel if someone told you that you couldn't be with Ana?"

"Ana is not 15! Or my best friend's little sister. One that I've known for my entire life. What happens when you go back to school huh? She's 15 it's not like my parents are going to let her come visit you, Dylan. You'll get bored in about five minutes and will be balls deep in some girl out there before Mia's 16th birthday. I'm not going to let you break my sister's heart, Dylan. Best friend or not"

"I would never do that to her. I am not an asshole, Christian, you know me. And I would never hurt _her_"

"I don't approve of this" Christian says walking out of the room. "Get the fuck out, Dylan"

Elliott rubs his face and stares at him. "Did you fuck her last night?"

"No, El I swear. I would never… I mean of course I want to…"

"Careful" Elliott warns.

"Elliott… come on you know me. You know I would never—"

"Save it, up until now I didn't think you would ever mess around with my sister. So I don't _know_ anything. But I do know, you better leave my sister the hell alone. I'm not going to hit you, but if you know what's best for you I would stay away from her. My brother is right. Maybe if you went local or were… I don't know STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL, maybe it would be different. We would give you a hard time but it wouldn't be a big deal. But you're in Chicago and she's here. You're in college… and I know you're not just studying out there. It will hurt her. You will eventually hurt her. Trust me, the distance with Kate is killing me, and she's not 15. Mia is too young to understand the stress of college and that you can't just jump a plane and come home anytime you want. I'll never be exactly thrilled about this, but maybe in a couple of years if you're still waiting around I'd be more open to the idea. But now… she's just too young"

Dylan knew all of this. He did. But something was calling to him on a different level. In the short time that they had gotten reacquainted he felt alive. Something he had never felt before. She was fun and fiery and kept him on his toes with her wit and laughter. But he knew he had to stay away from her. _Maybe just till she is 16?_ I mean that was only a month away… "I should go." He says nodding at Elliott and heading out of the guest room and out the front door.

Ana stretched her limbs and reached for her boyfriend when she was met with cool sheets. She pouted and sat up. "Well so much for waking up to each other on the first day of the year" she mutters before throwing the covers off of her and pulling Christian's t-shirt and shorts on. She heads downstairs to find him and his brother cleaning up.

"It's bullshit. How could he… I mean he's 18. That's like illegal right? It's illegal." Christian growls

"Well technically it's only illegal if they have sex. But with Mia being 16 in less than 30 days and him probably having just turned 18, based on the months they are apart, it's probably okay" Ana interjects.

"Did she just use the word sex in the same sentence as my sister?" Elliott groans.

"Oh relax. When did you two give up your V-cards?"

"We're guys"

"The double standard astonishes me. But for the record I was 16 and YOUR girl" pointing at Elliott "was 15 and 10 months if we're getting specific. So younger than Mia"

"This is our sister… surely you understand that—"

"That what? You're overprotective? Sure, I do get that. But she has to live her life. She has to grow up and make decisions and even some mistakes for herself. This is a guy that has cared about her and looked out for her for years and she has feelings for him… he's not some random guy off the street. And he's your friend. Hell he's almost family. That means him doing all of this…? Means _something_. Would he go through all of this… hurting his best friend… for a quick fuck?"

"Ughhh make her stop talking, C" Elliott groans even louder.

"Get used to it, fuck fuck fuck. If you want nieces and nephews one day she's going to have sex. God I hate to see what kind of lockdown you put your daughters on"

"Our daughter will not be dating till she's 30" Christian says looking at her sternly. His eyes widen when he realizes exactly what he said and he blushes slightly.

Ana's mouth drops open and she bites her lip. Elliott shoots him a look and smirks and goes back to cleaning. "Well" Ana smiles but changes the subject. "I just think you owe her an apology."

* * *

**You left without saying goodbye? **Mia sighs as she no longer sees his car in the driveway.

_**I'm sorry, it's early. I assumed you were still sleeping. I woke up to both of your brothers standing over me… so naturally I wanted to get out haha**_

**I am so sorry**

_**Stop apologizing baby, I get it. **_

**I don't. **

_**They're just looking out for you. **_

**I don't need looking out for. **

_**Yes you do.**_

**They need to protect me from you?**

He sighs when he reads the text as he climbs back into his bed. _Maybe you do. _He sends her a quick text telling her he wasn't sure before slipping into a deep sleep filled with dreams of Mia Grey.**  
**

* * *

Kate and Elliott went to lunch and to a movie leaving Christian and Ana with the house to themselves as Mia went to Jessie's. At least that's where Elliott dropped the two of them off.

"Do not leave here"

"Whatever, El" Mia says

"You heard me!"

She rolls her eyes and stomps towards the door earning a million questions from Jessie asking why he was being so weird.

Christian and Ana had opted for a nap but when she opened her eyes she found her boyfriend staring straight at her.

"Good you're up!" he says with a huge smile

"Ummm hardly. What are you doing, why are you staring at me?" she says yawning

"Because you're so beautiful and I have a surprise for you"

"A surprise for me?!" she giggles

He leads her downstairs and she gasps at the sight in front of her in the living room which was a makeshift picnic in front of a roaring fire. "I know we haven't had a real one yet… but I didn't know what else to do today. It's freezing outside and I wanted to enjoy the day having everyone out of the house and I wanted to make love to you right here in front of the fire" he smiles. She bites her lip as she sits down and stares at him in awe.

"God you're so sweet" she says sucking his bottom lip into her mouth causing him to groan.

"Baby you're so sexy. Come sit so I can feed you"

She giggles "What are we having?" He unveils everything and she gasps taking in all the food. (None of which he actually made) but she loved the gesture. He pulls out a strawberry knowing they're her favorite and holds it to her lips letting the juices from the fruit coat it before guiding it to her mouth. She sinks her teeth into the fruit and it takes everything out of Christian to not come. They eat and talk before she drops a somewhat big bomb.

"So, you wanna have kids with me, huh?"

"Not tomorrow" he jokes.

"I'm serious, you've thought about it?"

"Not in thorough detail… but yes, I have thought about you round with my child a time or two"

"How many?"

"Mmmm 3?"

She taps her chin and looks up "I think I could work with 3."

"Glad you approve"

"I can't believe you've thought that far into the future"

"Ana, I don't know if I've given you the impression that I'm not serious about you... but I am. We're young and we're freshmen but I want a life with you one day. A life outside of Lionel Hall... outside of Harvard."

She wipes at the unshed tears that are brimming over before she launches herself towards him straddling him. "Fuck, me too" she says attacking his face with kisses. "I love you so much" _A life with me? This man... and the things he says. _Ana thinks to herself. _Three babies? Three beautiful babies with copper colored hair and grey eyes? A son, a carbon copy of Christian. Yes! _She smiles thinking how quickly this man made a place in her heart and was starting to find it impossible to picture a life without him.

**A/N so I didn't want to do too much as the next chapter will be a Mia outtake :) and I'm taking them back to Harvard after that! But I just wanted to tie up a few loose ends. I think I like Dylan… we might keep him. I'm missing my Seanny! Hehe gotta get them back to Harvard! **

**PS, I feel like I've been neglecting Kate and El, so we may be discussing them going forward a bit especially since we're nearing Valentine's Day! Also, we'll see a few of Ana's insecurities showing up and how Christian tackles them! :) **


	28. College Neighbors Outtake: Mia & Dylan

**January 2017**

Eighteen. Holy. Shit. She bounded out of bed the morning of her birthday and runs downstairs to be met with the smell of French toast, bacon and eggs. She smiled at the sight of her mom making breakfast and sat at the breakfast bar. "Morning mom!"

She turns around and squeals. "My baby! Happy birthday!" she rushes to her side pulling her into a hug and kissing her head. "I'm making your favorite"

"I can smell" she giggles. She looks through her phone and sees countless texts and posts on social media already. She starts replying when her dad walks in.

"Princess!" he says dressed in a sharp suit. He pulls her into a hug and kisses her temple. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you daddy!" Her parents had taken her to dinner the night before and showered her with gifts as she had plans with her friends that night. Her birthday fell on a Friday so after school started the birthday weekend.

* * *

After a day of school which no doubt was extremely fun for an 18 year old in high school, she was leaving school with her friends. She hears her name being called and turns around to make eye contact with the man of her dreams. The one she was stupid enough to push away. He was leaning against his black Audi with a pair of aviators covering his eyes clad in dark denim and a white collared shirt. _Wow. _

"Oh Miss Grey" he beckons her over with his finger and she hears the giggles behind her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" she asks as soon as she's within earshot

"Hello to you too" he chuckles.

"I'm sorry… hi" she blushes.

"Happy birthday" he says sincerely. He reaches through the window of his car and produces the largest bouquet of red roses she'd ever seen. They looked expensive and she wondered how much this could have cost him.

"Th-thank you" she stammers out. "They're beautiful"

"Not half as beautiful as you are" he smiles.

_Damn. Still making me swoon after all this time. _"You still haven't told me what you're doing here"

"I'm home for the weekend"

"I see that… but why" _she was hoping and praying that it was to see her, but at the same time hoping and praying that it wasn't. _

"It's not every day the girl you're in love with turns 18"

_And there it was. Fuck. _"Dylan…" she trails off.

"Can we talk?" he says as he runs a hand through his hair.

"I sort of… have… plans…" she says

"Oh. Well tomorrow then?"

"I have plans all weekend" she says curtly.

He nods. "I'm sorry, I should have called. I should have known that the most popular girl at Seattle Prep would be busy on her birthday weekend." He smiles sadly as he goes to get in his car.

"Wait!" she stops him and he looks at her with sad eyes.

"One second?" she asks putting a finger up. She turns around to see that her friends had disappeared. She pulls her phone out of her purse to text them when she sees that their group thread with her best friends was blowing up.

**J-GO FOR IT! **

_**L-Yayyy Mia's gonna get laaaa-idddd**_

**B-DO IT DO IT DO IT**

She rolls her eyes and bites her lip. "Okay… we can… talk"

They're in an abandoned parking lot as she turned down his advances to take her to lunch or anywhere public for that matter.

"You look beautiful. I like this" he says touching her hair referring to the recent cut. "It makes you look older"

"Thank you" she says shyly. _Why all of a sudden are you shy around Dylan? The man just said he loved you! Maybe because you had to fuck everything up… _

"Don't get me wrong, I knew you cut it." He smiles. "But it looks good in person. Pictures don't do it justice"

"What did you want to talk about?" She says cutting to the chase.

"Well… the last time we talked didn't go too well…. And I just… I wanted to know if you felt the same"

"Dylan that was a year ago"

"I know"

"We haven't spoken in a year"

"You made it clear you didn't want to talk"

"I know"

"You gutted me Mia"

"I know that too. It's not something I'm proud of"

He chuckles "The whole time your brothers were worried about me hurting you"

"I never meant to hurt you"

**Flashback to one year ago**

It had been a long year since the NYE that she'll never forget. They had been going back and forth about whether they could be together or they couldn't. He felt that she was too young; she was worried about the other girls in Chicago and in her own way feeling too young to be with a college guy. But every time they ended what was going on between them, one would cave, texting the other how much they missed them. His parents were beginning to wonder why there was a sudden need to come home once a month and her parents were wondering why she was so moody. She was losing weight, her grades were slipping and she felt lonely and depressed feeling that she was constantly missing him. They hadn't made love yet but she could feel with every fiber of her being that he was in love with her. He really was the perfect gentleman knowing that she was not ready despite her feelings for him. She knew she was in love with him but she couldn't do this anymore.

"You're quiet tonight" he says as they Skype in the basement of her house so that her parents wouldn't hear her. She wasn't ashamed but after the fuss her brothers made they figured it might be best to keep it quiet until they defined things or she turned 18, whichever came first.

"Tired. And I have a calculus test tomorrow"

"Are you ready?"

She nods. "Who's the girl in the pictures?"

"What girl?"

She narrows her eyes at him "The one in the blue dress all over you"

"She wasn't all over me"

"Uh, I do believe she was sitting in your lap in one of those pictures"

"It was more next to me, Mia… and regardless she means nothing"

"Don't lie to me"

"I'm not, I would never lie to you" he says staring at her as if she had grown a second head at the thought that he would be untruthful.

"Did you fuck her?"

"WHAT? Mia, you're being ridiculous" she says knowing it gets under his skin when she questions his loyalty to her.

"Just curious I mean it's not like you have a girlfriend. You're a single guy in college, why not!?"

"Okay that's a stupid fucking question, Mia."

"Are you single or aren't you? What do you say when girls ask, and don't act like girls don't come onto you, because I'll end this fucking call right now"

"I say I'm seeing someone"

"Not a girlfriend though"

"It's implied when I say I'm seeing someone, Mia. Where is all of this coming from?"

"I miss you" she sighs.

He cocks his head to the side and looks at her before smiling a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "I miss you too baby"

"Come home this weekend" she blurts out

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want you to come home"

"I can't just… come home. I was just there last weekend"

"But… I need you"

"Why, what happened?"

She sighs. "I… We're never going to be able to be together, are we?"

"Where's this coming from?"

"I'm 17, Dylan… be with me or don't. But I'm not doing this… I can't do this anymore. This sneaking around…"

"I thought we agreed to wait until you were a senior… 18, remember?"

"It sucks not being able to tell anyone, or… I mean you can't take me to prom or…" she trails off. "Am I supposed to just sit home and not go? It's my junior year"

"Of course not, I want you to go"

"What if someone asks me?"

He goes rigid and his mouth tightens in a straight line. "Well, do what you think is best"

"No no no no. You're supposed to tell me not to, that you can't stand the thought of me going with someone else." She's crying at this point. "Why… why can't you just… be with me?"

He rubs his jaw and stares at her green eyes that are filled with tears. "Mia" he rubs a hand through his hair and puts his head in his hands. "I'm booking a flight now to come home" he says looking at the computer screen next to his ipad that was set up next to his monitor.

"No don't"

"You obviously need me there"

"No. I don't"

But sure enough he was there waiting for her when she got out of school Friday. He looked disheveled and like he had barely eaten since she last saw him. She launches herself into his arms not caring who saw them and sobbed violently into his chest. After she calmed down he placed her in the car and drove to his house as his parents were luckily out of town for the weekend and wouldn't even know he was home.

"Talk to me baby, what's going on?"

_Now or never, Mia. You have to let him go. Can't you see this is killing him? Like he doesn't have a life at school that he keeps dropping to come home to his high school… 'friend?' _"I can't do this anymore"

His face looks shattered and she sees him blinking back tears.

"Did I do something?"

"No, not at all, you're wonderful. You were very clear that you thought we should wait… but this whole weird "friends" thing or what… friends that make out or I don't know sext on occasion. It's just not… I don't want it anymore. I think… I think we need to stop… maybe just until I turn 18 but in the meantime it's too painful talking to you."

"You don't want to talk at all?"

She shakes her head. _You're doing this for him too. _She thinks to herself as she feels her heart breaking.

"You're just so far, I know it's been hard on you too. I just… any time I talk about maybe being together sooner you just shut me down—"

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it" he says standing up and pacing back and forth.

"You won't even come clean to my brothers that we've been talking since New Year's Eve!"

"The brothers that barely spoke to me for a year? Christian and I are just getting back to normal… and we both agreed not to tell anyone until we were official"

"Maybe all along I was the one that couldn't do it. That didn't want to do the distance." She says looking at her hands.

"We can come clean, I'll go to your parents, your brothers. Whoever you want… just don't… do this" he says his voice breaking and she feels her heart swell.

"Dylan, you're just doing this because you're afraid of losing me"

"OF COURSE I AM" She's silent at his outburst and hangs her head. "It's too late isn't it"

"I…" she takes a deep breath. "There's this guy." She feels him tense next to her and she continues. "Nothing has happened. But he's asked me out a few times and I keep saying no… but… I'm not sure I want to keep saying no" she sighs wiping the tears from her eyes.

He's silent. "Well I didn't see that coming."

"I love you, Dylan. You know I do. I always have. I'm just… so unhappy with this. Every second we're not together my heart hurts. I hate that you're so far. I hate that I feel that I have no claim on you… that girls there don't know you're taken. To not be able to tell my parents, or my brothers. To feel like I'm hiding this whole other part of my life from everyone"

"First of all, you do have a claim on me. You own me, Mia Grey" he says bringing her hand to his heart. "This is yours. I love you, Mia"

She lowers her head. "I know"

He's silent as he puts his head in his hands and pulls at his hair. "So that's it?"

She's silent.

"Mia, look at me and tell me it's over"

She meets his eyes. "I think it's for the best"

**End Flashback**

"Letting you walk out that day killed me, Mia. But I understand why you did it. I didn't think you could make a decision like that. But you were right it was best for both of us. What we were doing was drowning us both. I just wish it didn't have to be that way"

"Me too"

"Is it too late? I mean 18 was always the deal" he chuckles

"What's different now?"

"What's different now is you're 18, we can come clean, you can come visit me at school… we can be public… we can be together… physically" he says in a voice that makes her skin come alive. She couldn't count the amount of times she had touched herself thinking about Dylan and what he could do to her. She was still a virgin although many have tried in Dylan's absence but nothing felt right. Nothing felt quite like Dylan's touch.

"You still love me" she says but it comes out more like a question.

He nods. "Mia this last year has been hell"

"Why didn't you call me? I waited by the phone… I wanted you to call or send me a message… something"

"You said not to, and I didn't have anything to give you"

"And now?"

"Me" he shrugs. "I mean I can officially give you, me" She swallows hard trying to get rid of the lump in her throat. She's silent for a while before he interrupts her thoughts. "Have your feelings changed? I mean… is there someone else?"

"No" she says quietly.

He breathes a sigh of relief. "Please say something"

"Dylan… You're still so far. And I'm going to UW for school so there's still a distance"

"I'm graduating next year and the plan is to come back here and work for my dad so he can groom me to take over his company. It would only be for a year. I could come home and take you to prom… unless you already have a date" he smirks

She rolls her eyes "Dylan it's January prom isn't for 5 months"

"I'm surprised they're not lining up already for you"

_And there it was, the Dylan Pearson that made her feel sexy and beautiful and like she was the most perfect person in the world. How could she tell him no when she loved him more than anything? But the idea of this terrified her. That she would hurt him again or worst that he would hurt her. She remembered what Jessie said feeling the words reverberate through her. 'Sometimes the right guy at the wrong time is the wrong guy.' She knew he was the right guy but what if this was the wrong time again? _

"Can I think about this… all of this?"

"Take as much time as you need, Mia. I know… I know you went through a lot" He recalls Christian telling him how worried he was about her. That their parents kept telling him how depressed she was, not eating and always so moody. It killed him to hear that it had to do with him.

"I'm okay now. But losing you was… difficult"

"You didn't lose me Mia, you gave me up"

"That's not fair. You know that I did it for you too. You were unhappy too"

"But I never would have walked away. In my opinion, that was never even an option"

"Neither was fucking me" she mumbles.

"I heard that"

"So?"

He rolls his eyes. "Is that what all of it was about?" That I wouldn't have sex with you? Is that why you put me through a year of hell? Because you weren't getting laid?"

"That's so unfair" she growls. "You KNOW that wasn't it"

"It was part of it"

"A small part maybe." She rolls her eyes. "So fucking sue me, I wanted to have sex"

"You weren't the only one" he mumbles this time.

"News to me" she spits out.

"Oh come off it, Mia. I was trying to be responsible. To do the right thing. You weren't even ready. You said you were, but you tensed whenever things even started to get heated."

"Because I was nervous! Not because I didn't want to! You were this big man on campus that had and I knew that you had slept with a lot of girls when you got to college. And I was this pitiful virgin… I was nervous about… being good"

He runs his fingers down her cheek. "Look at me" she reluctantly looks at him. "You have nothing to be nervous about. No one ever meant anything. The sex was always going to be good between us because what we have is real. I love you Mia, I just hope you still love me too"

"Of course, I still love you" his face lights up. "But I just… don't know if that's enough" she says. He hangs his head and shakes it. "Please just give me time, I promise I'll have an answer before you go back to Chicago"

He nods again thinking that this was not how he saw this going. He was hoping that this declaration of love would have her running right back to him. Telling him she was so miserable without him and loved him so much. And that they could finally be together. He did not expect this…

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?" she hears a scream into the phone and Mia has to pull it away.

"Ana, calm down. I thought… I mean… I need time" she says.

"Time to what!? Get a wax? Mia, you love him. What the hell are you doing!? You're 18, I've been preparing your brother for this, come onnnnnn, let's go already!"

"Okay, relationships aren't as perfect and easy as you and Christian make it. And wait what…? You've talked to my brother about us?"

"Mmmm I may have made a comment or two that perhaps we'll see Dylan pop up now that you're 18. He likes to think I'm kidding… but he knows I'm not. And Christian and I aren't perfect!"

"Yeah whatever, you'll be married in two years" she says rolling her eyes.

"Look, we're getting off the subject. What did you have to think about? I thought it was smart that you guys ended it last year but now you guys can actually be together. You love him. You've been waiting for this. What's the hold up? Go tell that hot man you want him and for the love of God fuck him already"

"Ana!"

"Oh please, you're thinking it. I would have thrown my V-card at him and ran two years ago on New Years Eve! Your self-restraint astounds me"

"I just don't want to get hurt. Distance still sucks, I mean look at Elliott and Kate. Are they even together right now?"

"They're on a… break"

"What happened?"

"I… it's complicated"

"Did he cheat on her?"

"No"

"Did she cheat on him?"

"No"

"ANA Tell me!"

"She's just nervous and the distance thing is killing them. He can't come here, she can't go home and Elliott said something about marriage the last time she was here and it freaked her out a little. He forgets that we're 20 and she forgets that he's almost 24. We're just in two different places. We're getting ready to be 21 and have the craziest year of our lives and he's working and planning for the future. So they're just taking time to see what she needs"

"Are they seeing other people?"

"He better not be. She is not. I'm not 100% sure I believe your brother isn't"

"What makes you say that?"

"Christian just completely shuts down and won't even talk to me about it. And gives the most diplomatic answers when Kate asks about him. They're not talking right now so her only connection to Elliott is Christian."

"Hmmm, wanna see what I can find out?"

"Sure but be stealth! Wait… we're getting off topic. So Dylan"

"Like I said, I need time to think"

"I think it's stupid. I've never seen you so hurt and devastated. Hearing you bawl on the phone to me knowing I couldn't do anything killed me… Mia you love him. You can't let fear get in the way"

"I know"

"You wanted this a year ago, what's changed I don't understand?"

"I'm scared he'll hurt me this time" she whispers.

"He would never hurt you Mia… even if it's just out of fear that it would be the end of his physical life as he knew it" she chuckles.

"I'm serious Ana"

"Look, between the two of you he has the cleaner track record; you're the one that broke his heart"

"I know"

"And that was when the man was away at school, far away from you, in love with someone that could not visit him, he wasn't having sex with… I mean he… most men couldn't do what he did. My ex was in the same state with me and having sex with me and couldn't do what he did! He really loves you, Mia"

* * *

Ana's words resonated through her and she was right. _What was she so afraid of? _Dylan adored her and it was obvious that he was devastated when she told him she needed time. Has he been waiting for this day since last year? She sighs and stares at her phone. She picks up the phone and dials the number she knows by heart after dialing it a million times and hanging up in the last year.

"Mia Grey" he sighs with a smile in his voice despite the fact that she can hear the hurt in it too.

"Can we talk… again?"

"Sure. Want to come over?"

"I…"

"My parents aren't here. They're in New York"

"Oh" _Alone. In a house. With a boy you're about to give your heart (back) to. Uhhh. _"Sure" she says hesitantly.

"We can go somewhere if you would like"

"No, your place is fine" she says trying to hide the apprehension in your voice. She lifts her sweat pants up and sees hair down her legs and rolls her eyes. _God dammit, I do need a wax. _"Like an hour?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then" As soon as she's off the phone she's darting into the bathroom turning the shower on and jumping in ridding her body of every piece of hair. She blow dries her hair and straightens it trying to give it as much volume as possible. She pulls on her sexiest bra and panty set and a pair of jeans and a loose fitting sweater before putting on a bit of makeup. She shoots Ana a quick text before she's out the door under the illusion she's going to Jessie's. She pulls up to his house and sighs. _This was freaking it. _

**YAYYY GOOD LUCK! Call me later! Xoxo **

She had no idea what she would have done without Ana the last year. The constant cards, calls, flowers she sent her. She was the big sister she always wanted. Christian better not fuck that up. She's barely got her door open before a hand is pulling her out.

"Oh!" she says startled. "You scared me"

"You've been out here a minute. You okay?"

"Yes" she chokes out

"Come in, it's cold out here" he says rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

He pulls her inside and stares at her and smiles. "You're radiant"

She blushes as she pulls her coat off. "Thank you" she takes in his University of Chicago T-shirt and sweats. _Fuck I can see the cut of his abs._

"Are you hungry?"

"No"

"Are you—thi"

"Shut up I need to get this out"

His eyes widen and he chuckles. "Okay, Miss Grey. You have the floor"

"I love you" she blurts out. "I have always loved you. I was stunned to see you here, and taken aback and scared and… fuck it doesn't matter. There's never been anyone else. I've loved you since I was 11 years old and you were right the plan was always 18, so I want to give us a try. Please tell me you haven't changed your mind. I know I was cold in the car… it wasn't about you. I—" her words are halted by his lips on hers. A heated, desperate passionate kiss that she felt through every extremity.

"Baby" he whispers as he pulls apart. "Of course I haven't changed my mind" he wipes her tears and rests his forehead against hers. "I love you so much"

"So can I call myself your girlfriend now?" she giggles.

"Absofuckinglutely"

They spend the next few hours rediscovering each other between kisses and talking about everything. Mostly Mia's senior year and how nervous she is to graduate. There's a silence between them and they both know what the other is thinking. _Take the reins, Dylan. I don't know what to do here!_

"Tell me you want it. I need to hear you say it."

She's snapped out of her thoughts. "I want it. I want you"

He grabs her hand pulling her to her feet and stares into her eyes. "You're sure"

She nods. "I've waited so long for this" He bites his lip wanting to ask her something and it's as if she can hear his question. "I'm still a…well… you know. I think I was waiting for you" she said looking down. You asked me not to fall in love before I got to 18… I took it you meant to hold on to my virginity until then too" she says blushing

He groans and crushes his lips to hers. "Mia Grey… I can't wait to make love to you"

"Finally" she whispers against her lips as he carries her upstairs to his bedroom.

Their kisses are heated and it's as if they can't get close enough to each other. He had seen her without her top before but seeing it now, knowing what they were about to do had him ready to come in his pants. He runs his hands over paying lavish attention to her nipples pulling at them before wrapping his lips around one.

"Fuck Dylan. I can't wait. We can do it slow next time I swear… but I need you inside of me now"

"Well who am I to deny you?" he chuckles.

"We've waited so long for this" she bites on her lip as she grabs him through his sweatpants and squeezes causing him to hiss.

"Fuck, Mia… I don't want it to be over before it starts" She smiles and soon they're both naked as he runs his hands down her naked body. He stares at the apex to her thighs causing her to blush. He touches her lightly relishing in the feeling of touching her for the first time and she sighs.

"Dylan" she moans out as she feels him touching her, exploring her. It feels foreign to have someone else touch her there. So intimate.

"You're so wet, already."

"Because it's you" she moans.

"Fuck" he growls in her ear. "I'm going to be the only one that's ever made you come, Mia Grey. You don't know what that does to me"

"Well I've made myself come hundreds of times… thinking about you" she smiles mischievously. His eyes widen and his breath gets staggered as he gets undressed at an alarming rate. Now it's her turn for her eyes to widen. "Will it fit?"

He chuckles and mentally pats himself on the back. "Yes baby, we were made for each other. And you'll expand too" He's hovering on top of her. "You're sure you want this" She nods vigorously as her eyes are wide. She grips his biceps a little. "It'll hurt a little, but I'll go slow. Okay?" he says kissing the space between her eyes.

She nods again as she feels him at the entrance to her. She feels him enter slowly breaking through her virginity and she winces and he stops. "Keep going"

"I'm so sorry baby"

"Don't apologize, keep going"

He rubs the bundle of nerves between them to make her feel something other than pain when she moans out. "Oh god" He continues to push in and out and is soon met with no resistance as she's appearing to not be in pain. "God I love you so much, Dylan"

"I love you too" he says staring into her eyes. They stay interlocked together for an eternity as he just sits inside her not moving just pulsing inside of her.

"Aren't you going to keep going?" she giggles.

"I'm just in awe of you. I can't believe this is actually happening" he says resting his forehead against hers. "I thought you were going to turn me down"

She raises her hips a little. "Not sexy conversation" she kisses him. "Later"

He smiles against her lips and the next thing you hear from them after the sound of two bodies making love is their moaning of each other's names and the exchange of several kisses and even more '_I love yous'_

She falls asleep in his arms after another blissful round of sex. "Happy birthday, Mia Grey. I'll love you forever" she hears before she falls into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Back to Harvard in the next chapter and Woooo Valentines Day 2015… HA! I wish it actually was… Anyway the last few chapters focusing on Mia has made me miss Ana and Christian! I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow! **


	29. Big News

"Man it's good to be back" she says as she flops on her bed and sighs. "I am so tired. I want to sleep until my first class Monday morning" Kate, Christian and Ana flew back to Harvard Friday night, initially with the plan to try and go out the weekend before their classes started Monday. But Ana was so exhausted.

"You don't want to go out?"

"Hell no. I am so tired" she says yawning and snuggling further into her pillow.

"Lame! It's going to be such a good weekend, I think I'm going to go out with Angela"

"Have fun" she whispers with her eyes closed.

"You suuuure you don't want to come?"

"Tomorrow" she says as she's teetering on the edge of consciousness. Sleep claimed her before she could hear her reply.

She wakes up a few hours later and it's pitch black in her room with the exception of the TV. She starts to move and isn't surprised to feel a body next to her. "Mmm when did you get here?"

"About an hour ago. When you didn't come over after unpacking I figured you passed out" he says kissing her shoulder.

"Sorry… did you want to go out?"

He shrugs. "I didn't care. I knew you were tired and honestly so was I."

She sits up and turns the light on next to her bed. "I feel a lot better now, I was dead tired."

"Yeah when I got in here, I tried waking you up and you were not having it" he laughs.

"So what do you want to do?" she asks looking at her watch. "I really don't want to go out"

"We could have our own party here" he says with a coy smile.

"Well Sean isn't back until tomorrow, let's go to your room" she smiles back.

They head to her room and he pulls out a bottle of whiskey. "Want to have some fun?"

She narrows her eyes at him. "I don't want that. Let me go get some vodka" She's back in a flash. "Care to make it interesting?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about for every shot we can ask each other a question?" she says with a mischievous grin.

"Let's do it. Ladies first" he smiles smugly.

"Okay… what was the first thing you really noticed about me?"

"Honestly?"

"I do believe that's the name of the game"

"Smart ass… Well I noticed your ass first actually because that's the first thing I actually saw as your back was turned but your eyes were the first thing I really noticed"

"Really?"

"Yes, they're just so blue. I had never seen eyes that color… I thought you could see right through me"

She smiles. "Second was your tits… definitely your tits"

"Way to ruin the moment." She giggles as he takes his shot. "Your turn"

"Hmmm what's your favorite sex position?" She blushes bright red and he smirks. "Come on Ms. Steele, I'm waiting"

"Well… I like it… from behind I guess"

He smiles. "Noted." He raises an eyebrow at her "Clearly I need to get a few more of these in you before I ask sexual questions" he chuckles as she takes hers. They go back and forth a few times and are a few shots in when the questions start getting more interesting.

"Okay, where is somewhere crazy you'd want to have sex?" she asks.

"Crazier than the library? Or my brother's pool? My boathouse or every abandoned parking lot in Seattle?"

She nods as she giggles. "Mmmhm"

He taps his chin and looks at her. "The quad" he says his eyes lit with passion.

"Shit, really? Well I want to on the football field… you think we could get away with that?" she laughs loudly.

"I think you've had too much vodka" he laughs.

"I'm serious… we should totally do it! Oh my gosh, totally adding both to my Bucket List!"

"You have a bucket list?"

"Yes of course, don't you?"

"I mean not an official list… can I see it?"

"Sure" she pulls her phone out and tosses it at him.

"Backpack through Europe?"

She nods enthusiastically. "Really I want to go to England, but I figure while I'm over there" she giggles.

_I'll take you anywhere you want to go. I want to show you the world Ana Steele. _He smiles as he goes through his list. "Sex on an airplane? Ana you can't even breathe when you're on an airplane"

"Well… I still want to!" she whines.

"Next time" he winks at her. "Okay my turn" he pauses and he contemplates bringing this up but goes for it. "Your mom… tell me more about her. I mean she sent you a ticket to come visit her over winter break and you didn't go"

She sighs and takes another shot and shrugs. "Not much to tell. She's just a little… selfish. But, I love her, she's my mother but… she could come here to visit and she hasn't. So whatever" she shrugs. "Can we move on?" He doesn't want to ruin the mood so he nods as they're both taking shots out of order at this point. He knows there's more to the story but decides not to press it.

"When did you realize that we were going to be more than just neighbors… or fuck buddies?" she laughs.

"Uh like the first day" he laughs. "You had me after about 5 minutes, Ana Steele" he strokes her cheek and smiles a smile that warms her. There's a silence as they take a shot. "How often do you make yourself come?"

"Christian!"

"What?"

"I…" she stutters

"I watched you do it, don't get all bashful on me now"

"That was different, that was in the moment."

"I'm waiting"

"I don't know, you keep me pretty sated now" she giggles. "Maybe once a week?"

"Where?"

"The shower"

"Interesting"

"What about you?"

"Maybe two to three times a week… usually here when Sean is gone."

She takes a shot "Tell me a fantasy."

He eyes her "What do you mean?"

"Like something you want to do" He thinks for a moment and it seems that he's hesitant to answer. "Tell me"

"Well… I would kind of like to tie you up" he says.

"Really? Kinky" she giggles. "I like it"

"And blindfold you"

She smiles and nods. "Let's do it"

He laughs "Well I'm glad you're into it"

"No I mean like now. Let's do it _now_"

"Seriously?" She nods and goes to his closet grabbing two ties. She goes next door to grab Kate's sleeping mask and comes back.

"You're drunk"

"So what, come on. You said it was a fantasy. Let's do it"

"You're sure?"

She nods and he smiles. "God I love you" he whispers against her skin as he backs her up to the bed. He pulls her t-shirt over her head, removing her bra as well and slides her sweats down so she's before him in only her panties. "Get on the bed." She eagerly hops on the bed. "Lay back" She lays back and he wraps one tie around her wrist tying it to the bed post and does the same with the other. "Is that too tight?"

"Nope" she says as she pulls at them and giggles. "Not moving!"

"Good. But, I think you've seen enough now" he says pulling the eye mask on her. He brushes his lips against hers and she feels him get off the bed. Moments later he's back and she can feel him hovering over her. "Ana, you look so beautiful like this"

"Don't you dare take any pictures" she giggles.

He chuckles "That's not a bad idea"

"Christian!"

"Kidding, don't get your panties in a twist. As a matter of fact, let's take these panties off" he slides her underwear down her body and she can hear him inhale.. no doubt her panties. She blushes deeply and he smirks at her. He grips her thighs and spreads them apart causing her to gasp. She hisses as she feels the air hit her wet sex and smiles when she feels his warm finger touching her, filling her.

"Christian" she moans pulling at her restraints and raising her hips to meet his finger. He feels her clench around him and knows from experience that this means she's not far from an orgasm.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun" he laughs as he pulls his finger out. "Suck. See how good you taste" She's hesitant at first but the erotic behavior intrigues her and she wraps her lips around him. "Fucking delectable" he whispers. He runs his hands over her nipples pulling at them until they are hard to the touch. She feels his lips wrap around one and she bucks her hips upwards. She's pleasantly surprised to feel skin, meaning that he is probably naked as well. She moans at the skin to skin contact.

"I changed my mind, I want to touch you" she whines.

"Not yet"

"Please" she moans.

"Nope" He runs his tongue from her navel, between her breasts and up to the base of her throat before placing a deep, wet kiss on her lips. "I love the way you taste"

"Fuck me" she breathes out. At this point her body is on fire and all she wants is for him to touch her, kiss her, anything. So long as it's _there_.

"All in good time, Anastasia"

"But, I need you" she pleads as she throws her head back.

"Soon" he settles between her legs and blows lightly and if she wasn't tied down she probably would have bowed off the bed.

"FUCK!" she screams as she feels the first lick of his tongue. He runs his tongue from the bottom to the top before sucking the sensitive bundle of nerves. "I need to touch you" she says pulling hard at the restraints. "Please, baby" He continues to suck on her as he lifts her legs to go over his shoulders lifting her bottom off of the bed. He sticks a finger inside of her before pulling it out and moving to her rear to lubricate the area back there. He hears her breath hitch as he's spreading the moisture around the puckered opening.

"Do you trust me?"

She nods as her breathing is becoming erratic. "Of course." He smiles and pushes his finger inside of her. He continues to lick her over and over and feels her becoming increasingly wet. _You may not think you like it, but your body seems to react quite nicely to anal play, Ana Steele. _He groans at the thought of fucking her beautiful, pert ass but knows she's not ready yet. He continues the double assault which has her coming within a few more strokes of his tongue. "Oh god! Please God let me touch you" she says.

He enters her slowly and she moans

"You're so demanding" he laughs as he unties her. He barely has them both off before she's yanking the eye mask off and flipping him to his back.

"You're a tease" she says with a fire in her eyes he had yet to see. She slams herself down on him hard.

"Jesus, Ana!" he cries out as she's moving up and down on him on a rate that could have him coming in seconds. She tosses her head back and screams out his name as she feels herself coming again. She rides out her orgasm and continues to ride him as she makes eye contact. She bites down on her lip as she touches her nipples and it's all the visual he needs to follow right behind her with his own orgasm. She falls onto his chest as he slightly comes out of her and rubs his arm feeling his heartbeat in her ear.

"That was amazing"

"Amazing doesn't describe it." He says still trying to catch his breath

She yawns and slides next to him pulling the covers up. "I'm sleepy now"

He pulls her into his chest and kisses her forehead. "Sleep baby"

The next morning she feels incredibly hot. She opens her eyes to see herself buried under the blanket and her boyfriend wound completely around her. She pokes her head out from under the covers and is face to face with her sleeping boyfriend. She goes to kiss him when she sees the bags behind him on the other side of the room. "Oh shit" she whispers looking under the covers at her extremely naked form.

"Christian" she taps him

"Mmmm"

"Christian Grey" she taps him harder.

"Why are you saying my full name?" he says groaning as he turns his face into the pillow.

"Because I'm naked and your roommate has returned." He says pointing to the suitcases on his side of the room.

"Shit what time is it?" he says grabbing his phone and seeing a text from Sean saying he would be here soon and then one after that said "Don't worry I didn't see anything"

He rolls his eyes and climbs out of bed throwing on a pair of sweatpants and handing her clothes to her. "Can I go back to sleep now?" she lies back on his pillow and reaches for him to come back to bed.

* * *

Pretty soon they were back into second semester, and they were nearing Valentine's Day.

"So do you guys have big plans for Thursday?" Kate asks as they're studying in their room.

"Not really. He got us reservations at this restaurant, so dinner and a lot of sex" she giggles as Kate rolls her eyes

"Did you get him anything?"

"He wanted to go to a Celtics game, so I got him tickets. I'm praying to God he just takes Sean and doesn't want me to go with him" she laughs.

"That's nice! Don't girls usually like to go to things like that with their boyfriends?"

"Football? Yes, I'm all over it. Even baseball is okay, but basketball is fucking painful" she rolls her eyes.

Later that day, she was studying in his room waiting for him to come back from class. He was later than usual and was shocked to see him come in almost 2 hours later than his class ended. He doesn't look at her as he walks in and drops his stuff in a heap on the floor as he sits at his desk and opens his laptop.

"Uhh hi?" she laughs.

"Hey" he says not looking up from the screen.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, Ana"

"Okay… how was class?"

He shrugs. "Fine"

"Care to tell me where you've been for two hours? I texted you a few times"

"What are you my mother?" he chuckles sarcastically. "I met up with some guys from the team and we went to the gym for a bit"

"Oh. Well you could have just told me… or answered my texts"

"Sorry"

She looks down feeling really hurt by his coldness. She usually had thick skin. With Nate, she would toss her hair over her shoulder, make a sarcastic comment and walk out. But Christian was different. When things were off between them it shook her to her core. He was never cold to her and she was starting to get a nagging feeling in the pit in her stomach. "Well I can tell you're busy" she said closing her textbook and heading for his door. "Are we still on for dinner?"

"I need to study; I may just run out and grab something"

"Oh. Well I'll just go with Kate. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure"

She closes the door behind her and is barely through her door when she feels the tears coming. _Oh man the fuck up Steele! He's probably just stressed. But he always tells me everything. Nate got like this when his parents were getting a divorce maybe it's something big… and then he thought I wasn't supportive enough. Fuck this. _She darts back into his room and closes the door. "Hi again"

"What's up?" he asks coolly

"I just… if something is bothering you, you can tell me. You know that right? You can tell me anything. And I will always be here to listen and… whatever you need. I love you. You know that right?"

He sighs. "Of course, Ana. I love you too. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be cold, I'm just tired and I have a ton of shit to do"

She nods "Okay"

After blowing her off for dinner and not coming over to sleep, she knew something was wrong. She's sitting in bed the next morning going through every possible scenario in her head. _One: Something big like his parents are splitting up. Or something with his family. Two: there's someone else. But he would be acting normal… I mean Nate acted normal. No no there can't be. Christian loves me too much. Then what the fuck is going on?_ She decides that maybe he needs space and decides not to crowd him. She doesn't text him for the rest of the day though she's checking her phone constantly hoping he would call or text or anything. She's in bed that night when she finally breaks down and tells Kate everything.

"And this has been going on since yesterday?"

She nods. "What do you think?"

"I have no idea. I mean this is odd behavior for Christian. He's so in love with you… I don't get it"

"You don't get it. We haven't had sex in two days Kate. He didn't sleep here last night, he's not sleeping here tonight I imagine… something is so not right. I don't want to push him but… this is getting ridiculous. I tried to give him space… but…"

**Meanwhile: **

"So what's going on with you, man? You've been on another planet these last few days. Everything okay?" Sean asks as he packs up his things to head out for the night.

"Ana put you up to this?" he says sardonically

"No, though I'm surprised she didn't. She's barely been over here, and you slept here last night. You guys okay?"

"Yep. Fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Sean, I get that you're trying to be a good friend, but I am fine."

"Okay. Well I'm sleeping at the frat house tonight if you want to use the room to pound your girlfriend into tomorrow like you usually do" he chuckles. "Later" he says before heading out the door.

_I would give anything to fuck Ana right now. _He thinks. _Probably not likely based on how shitty you've been to her. What are you fucking doing anyway? Just talk to her. You're not breaking up with her. That's not an option. But I guess I have to give her the option to break up with me… Would she though? No, she wouldn't. It's just one summer. _He rolls his eyes before recalling what his professor said. "Good opportunity" "Great for your resume" "An honor to be picked" _Yeah what about my girlfriend that will be home in Seattle with her dick of an ex-boyfriend all summer while I'm here?_ He picks up his phone and pulls up his texts with Ana seeing he hasn't been the one to initiate a text in two days.

**Come over. **

_Fuck that didn't even sound like you. So cold. Grey, stop fucking things up! _His thoughts are interrupted by Ana coming in. "Hi" she says softly with sad eyes. He can tell she feels worried about him snapping at her. He doesn't say anything back; he just crashes his lips to hers.

"Get on the bed"

"Wh-what?" She asks as she opens her eyes.

"I need to fuck you"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No? Come on Ana it's been days"

"Because YOU have been a complete asshole to me! For reasons I don't even know! And now you think I'm going to have sex with you? No. You can't be a dick to me and still expect me to just drop my panties whenever you're horny. That's not how this fucking works" she spits out. And for the first time in days it feels so good to stand up for herself.

"Oh come on Ana. I told you, I'm stressed about school"

"Bullshit, I've seen you stressed about school. Baby talk to me" she reaches for him and runs a hand through his hair. "What's going on, I've never seen you like this"

"Nothing is going on except my girlfriend won't fuck me"

She winces at his harsh words. "I don't like you very much right now" she says biting her lip to prevent from crying.

"Sorry you feel that way" he says turning to his computer but she's out the door before he can finish the sentence.

"Fuck him" she spits out as she slams the door to their dorm room. "I'm going out"

"It's a Wednesday. And you have class tomorrow" Kate says as she takes out her contacts.

She's in her phone and tosses it aside before she goes to her closet. "Thanks mom. But fuck it. I'm having some fun"

"Where are you going?"

"I texted Emma and Sean. Whoever can get me drunk faster" she sees her phone light up as she pulls on her jeans. "Seanny. Perfect. Always coming through for me." She laughs out loud. "Ha apparently it's a tradition in their frat to throw a party the day before Valentine's Day because single girls are out looking for someone to spend tomorrow with and it's an easy way to get laid." She rolls her eyes.

"You're going to the frat house? When that's the premise of the evening? HA Can I be the one to tell Christian?"

"Look, I'm going to hang out with Sean. I'm obviously not going to do anything. But Christian is… just…" she shrugs. "I don't know." 20 minutes later she's calling a cab after downing two shots and braving the cool February air. She knows Christian will have a fit when he finds out but whatever. _Over it. _She pulls up to the frat house and immediately hears the music. She goes inside and goes to find Sean.

"I am shocked to see you here… on a Wednesday no less. Banana you're a mystery!"

"Can we take shots?"

"Of course, come on!" he grabs her hand and pulls her into the kitchen. "What's up" he says pouring them shots of vodka.

"Nothing"

"Okay Ana? You never go out during the week, and you being out without Christian is weird itself… but before you lie and tell me it's nothing. Let me remind you that I wanted to get laid tonight and you're making that difficult now. So let's get to the truth"

"Oh Seanny! I'm sorry" she says. "Go! I'll be fine"

"And leave you alone to fight off my brothers? No way. If you were my girl they would leave you alone but they could not give two shits that you're my roommate's girlfriend"

She sighs. "What is up with Christian?"

"Honestly, Banana? No idea. I asked him today and he bit my head off"

"Oh so it's not just me"

"Guess not"

"You don't think… I mean… this isn't 'I'm cheating on my girlfriend' behavior right?"

"No totally not. This is 'I'm failing a class' behavior" Sean replies.

**Meanwhile: **

Kate hears a knock on the door and groans as she's half asleep. "Go away" she yells through the door.

"Ana… baby… please talk to me" she hears through the door.

"Oh for the love of God" she opens the door and squints when the light meets her eyes. "Ana isn't here"

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"I mean that her physical body is not in this room. Good night" she starts to close the door.

"Wait!" he puts his arm out. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. And if I did I wouldn't tell you."

He hangs his head in defeat. "I know she's pissed… I've been such a jerk. Does she hate me?"

"You're not her favorite person right now. I'm going back to bed"

"Please Kate… tell me where she is"

"No. Leave her alone. She's been trying to be there for you for two days and you were an asshole. Don't ruin another night of hers"

He goes back to his room and sinks into his chair. _Shit. _He shoots her a text which she imagines will go ignored when his phone lights up with a text from Sean.

**Hey. Sooo don't panic but Ana is here at the frat house. I don't know what's going on between you two, but she texted me saying she wanted to go out so she's here. She's a little pissed at you and more than a little drunk. I'm not suggesting you come get her, it's nothing like that but I just wanted you to know where she was. I'm keeping an eye on her, don't worry. **

He tosses his phone on his bed and pulls at his hair. _Fuck. _He thinks as he grabs his keys and storms out the door.

"It's just suuuuuch bullshit yaknow?" She says talking to Sean. "Like. I'm a really good girlfriend. And he just completely shut down! Like out of nowhere BAM!" she says hitting one hand with a closed fist.

"He'll come around. You know the guy loves you like no other"

"Whatever. Let's take another shot"

"Heyyy freshman who's your friend" she hears behind him.

"Brad this is Ana, my roommate's girlfriend" he says giving him a look that says back off.

"Oh well what is Ana doing out all by herself!"

"Hanging out with my boy!" Ana says hugging Sean tightly.

"Well I'll cheers to that. Should we do another shot?" Brad asks as he eyes her.

"Actually Ana, I should probably get you home"

"Nonsense! Let's take another shot. Stop acting like my dad"

"Yeah come on Sean!" Brad says shooting him a look.

"So where's this boyfriend of yours?" he asks.

Ana who is completely clueless to what's going on as she's more than a little drunk and often oblivious to men's advances. "Oh he's at our dorm. Being a jerk"

"Oh?" he smiles at Sean and winks. "Why is that?"

She shrugs. "I have to pee. Sean where is the bathroom"

"Oh you can use the bathroom in my room" Brad offers.

"Oh perfect!" she squeals.

"Not perfect. Ana, use the one down here"

"Sean. Don't be rude, she's your friend. Friends get upstairs bathroom privileges" he says shooting him a death glare.

"Fine. Ana I'll take you"

"I don't mind—" Brad starts

"I'll take her" he spits out and walks her upstairs. Ana who is completely unaware of what just happened just giggles on the way up the steps.

"Wait right there" she says from the door.

"I am…" he says slightly irritated thinking about what Brad is going to do to him. _Thank God, I'm no longer a pledge._ "Clearly can't leave you alone for like 5 seconds." He mumbles.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

She comes out. "Thanks Seanny!" she grabs his hand and pulls him back downstairs.

"I really should get you home."

Christian pulls up to the frat house and barely has the car in park before he's running inside. A fucking party. _God the girl can't even be out with me without being hit on. _He walks in and there are people everywhere. _It's a fucking Wednesday! Don't you people have to study? _He thinks. He texts Sean and he replies that they're in the kitchen. He goes in to see her dancing by herself while Sean seems to be having a heated discussion with another guy.

"Seanny I want to dance!" she says before she sees Christian.

"Sounds like a great idea" Brad perks up. "Come on" he reaches for her hand and before she could say no or Sean could interject Christian speaks up

"Not a great idea" Christian says standing in front of Ana.

"Ah, you must be the boyfriend."

"I am. So we're going to go" he says

"Maybe she doesn't want to go." He turns to her "Do you want to leave with him? I do recall you referring to him as a jerk" Brad says.

She bites her lip as she meets Christian's eyes. "Don't look at me like that; you know you're being a jerk"

"We're leaving. Now" he grabs her hand. "Whether I'm a jerk or not, she is mine. So back the fuck off" he walks by him "Thanks, Sean"

"What you thought your territory was being threatened so you had to come all the way out and ruin my fun?" Ana says as soon as they're outside. "You're unbelievable"

"Ana" he sighs.

"No. I was out with Sean. I would never… I wouldn't do something like that. You don't trust me? I wouldn't have danced with him or anyone." He opens the door for her and she sits and pouts in the front seat. "You've made me so miserable the last two days. Can't you see how hurt I am? I was just trying to have some fun. Good fucking grief. Now you're going to yell at me about going out by myself or going to the frat house without you or about being yours or some macho caveman bullshit."

He starts the car as it's cold outside but grabs her hands and kisses them. "I'm sorry"

"Is there someone else?" she blurts out. _Smooth Ana. Stupid vodka. _

"What? What would even make you think that?"

"I don't know… I mean Nate was actually nicer to me when he was cheating on me… but I don't know. Maybe all men are different. So just tell me… is there someone else?" she rambles.

"NO. God no, Ana… are you kidding?"

"Well you've never treated me the way you have the last few days, I didn't know. That's just one of a few theories."

He sighs. "You're drunk; maybe we should talk about this when you're sober and have a clear head"

"No tell me now."

He rubs his face and rests his forehead on the steering wheel. "I got this award… or recognition… whatever you want to call it. Basically one of my professor's this semester, sees a lot of promise in me and he's the head of the entire business school. He teaches one freshman course a year and I don't know he thinks I have what it takes in the business world I guess"

"That's fantastic! Baby, I'm so proud of you… but why is this a bad thing?"

"He wants me to do some research for him and help him out a little. Like an internship…"

"Still failing to see the bad thing" she squeals and claps her hands.

"It's over the summer… here…at Harvard."

It takes a moment but it clicks. "Oh"

"And you'll be in fucking Seattle… I haven't decided if I'm taking it—"

"What do you mean you haven't decided? You're taking it, Christian. That's an amazing opportunity. You should be so proud of yourself! I'm so proud of you"

"What about us?"

"What about us? I'll visit and you can come home when you can… and it'll be fine!"

"Will it? I mean… it's so far."

"It's 4 months, baby."

"You don't want to break up?"

"Of course not! That's silly. That's why you've been so weird?"

"It's just the thought of you and… Nate in the same state where I am not around…"

"This is about Nate?"

"In part. Most of it is I don't know how to function without you" he chuckles. "And I spend about 3 hours a day inside of you… so that will be an unfortunate change"

"Unless you find someone else to spend 3 hours a day inside of" she mumbles.

"Ooookay" he pushes his seat back and pulls her into his lap. He grasps her face and makes them lock eyes. "Hi, Drunk Ana? I need you to listen. You are… perfect. You are the love of my life and I am never letting you go. I wish you saw yourself how I saw you… how other people saw you. Instead you let one terrible guy change the way you look at yourself. I would never cheat on you. I could never find someone I love and adore as much as you. I can't even imagine having the sexual attraction we have with anyone else but you. What can I do to make you see that I am so yours and that I'm not going anywhere?" he asks. He wipes the tears falling down her cheeks and kisses her lightly. "I am so sorry for the last couple of days. I didn't know how to tell you. I don't want to be apart for 4 months as I imagine you don't either."

She wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I called you a jerk"

He chuckles. "It's okay"

"Thanks for coming to get me, I'm pretty drunk"

"I can tell"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Of course"

"I want you to take it. It's a really good opportunity"

"Will _you _be waiting for me at the end of the summer?"

"Of course. Now who's the insecure one?"

"I love you so much Ana" he says pulling her to his chest and breathing in her hair.

"I know you do. I love you too which is why I know that we can get through 4 months easily. Hey it's midnight! Happy Valentine's Day"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too baby." He says before he captures her lips with his.

**A/N So Christian is going to be there for the summer! If you were paying attention I mentioned that in outtake 3! (That's the graduation one) but don't worry as I also mentioned Ana is staying for the summer too… they just don't know it yet! Valentine's Day and some sappy romance up next! And then another jump to another worthy holiday worth mentioning St. Patricks Day! YAYYY Be ready for some car bombs!**


	30. Valentine's Day

**A/N Hi guys! Glad you liked the last chapter! So, there was a guest review that asked if I thought about adding some drunk cheating. No, this story isn't going to have any cheating. I have experienced one end of that (the cheated on not the cheater) and it's downright excruciatingly painful and devastating especially when you feel you're spending the rest of your life with this person (As Ana and Christian believe at this point!) So, I'm not subjecting my Ana (or Christian for that matter) to that haha BUT if it's some angst you want to see I'm open to one of them having a dream/nightmare about it. If not I'll just leave that to 50 Shades: Brokenhearted (great story) and continue with my story! Xoxo**

She wakes up the next morning and groans. She looks around the room and realizes she's in Christian's room but he's nowhere to be found. She looks at her phone and assumes he's in class. She looks on his desk to see a bottle of water and some Advil. _Always looking out for me. _ She pulls on her jeans and heads to her room and immediately gasps. "Oh my God!" she squeals. She sees 3 bouquets of red roses as well as about a dozen red balloons. She shoots a glance to the other side of the room and breathes a sigh of relief that Kate isn't there. She wasn't sure what Elliott was doing for her but she didn't want to flaunt her boyfriend's sweet romantic gesture in her face. She squeals when she sees a bag of Hershey Chocolate kisses with almonds on her desk. Her favorite! She grabs the card and opens it.

_Happy First Valentine's Day, Baby!_

_I love you so much _

_Christian_

She smiles and reaches her phone.

**Baby! You're the sweetest, I love you!**

_**I love you too, can't wait for tonight :)**_

**Me too!**

She's tossing her phone to her bed and snapping a picture of all of her Valentine's Day goodies when Kate walks in and groans. "It looks like Hallmark threw up in here"

She giggles. "Who knew my man was such a romantic!"

"Meanwhile, Elliott hasn't even said Happy Valentine's Day yet" she pouts.

She catches a look at her and sees how hurt she looks. Ana sits down next to her and wraps a hand around her. "Hershey kiss?" she holds out the bag.

She chuckles "Sure"

"I'm really sorry, Kate. I'm sure Elliott didn't forget" she hugs her tightly.

An hour later Ana is getting ready for class when she opens the door and gasps. "Oh… it's for you" she giggles and calls over her shoulder as she leaves the room and shuts the door.

She hears the door open and a squeal. "Oh my God!"

**KPOV**

Ana leaves the room and she wonders who it could possibly be for her to close the door behind her. She sighs and opens the door and immediately her eyes light up.

"Oh my God!"

She sees her "boyfriend" standing in front of the door. "Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart"

"You're here! I can't believe you're here!" She says grabbing his hand and pulling him into her room. "What are you doing here!?"

"I wouldn't miss Valentine's Day with my girl" he whispers against her lips.

"I thought you forgot"

He hands her the bouquet of flowers he was holding. "Of course I didn't forget"

"How long are you here?"

"The weekend if that's okay?"

"Of course" she says launching herself into her arms. "I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you"

"I've missed you too baby, so much. It's been a long month." He moves her hair out of her eyes. "I know it's been hard… but I hope you know how much I care about you, Kate."

She looks down and nods. "I know. I care about you too El"

He smiles. "So. How do you feel about getting out of here for some privacy this weekend?" he says pushing her to the bed and hovering over her.

"Mmmm" she moans as she feels his lips on her neck. "What did you have in mind?"

"New York"

"Seriously?"

"Yep, our flight leaves after your class tomorrow"

"The whole weekend?"

"Yep"

"I love that idea! I can't wait!" She looks at the clock and sees she has a class soon. "Mmmm I'll go to office hours next week" she giggles climbing on top of him and pulling off her shirt.

* * *

Ana giggles as she skips out of her dorm.

**Did you know about Elliott?**

_**Yes**_

**Why didn't you tell me!?**

_**Well I've only known since yesterday and you weren't exactly speaking to me **_

**You weren't speaking to me!**

_**So, we'll have the room to ourselves all weekend. **_

**What! Where are they going?**

_**New York**_

**Ah fun! Well I'm looking forward to holing up with you all weekend ;) **

He sits in class and rolls his eyes. He was slightly annoyed that his brother was finally manning up when it came to Kate. But New York for the weekend? He sighs hoping that Ana didn't feel bad that he didn't think of that. Maybe he should take her somewhere… _No, El is just compensating for being less than a subpar boyfriend. And Ana tells you all the time how great you are._

Ana was putting the last touches on her makeup when there's a knock on the door. She opens it to find Christian looking positively delicious. She starts at his feet and looks him up landing on his eyes. "Hi"

He's in the room with his hands on her before she can think. "You can't look at me like that and expect to get out of this room without coming." He smirks against her lips as he hands find her satin covered sex. "Fuck me; you're wearing your garter belt." He says as he lifts her dress to find her garter connected to her sheer thigh high stockings. "God you're sexy" he pushes her panties to the side and sinks two fingers inside of her.

"Shit!" she moans as she grips his shoulders as her legs turn to Jell-O. She pulls his face down to hers grabbing his bottom lip with her teeth. She moans into his mouth as he continues his assault on her sex.

"Come on baby. I know you're there." After a few more swipes over her clit she was coming apart in his arms. "You are so beautiful when you come" he whispers in her ear.

She rests her head on his shoulder and sighs contentedly. "Shall we go to dinner?"

"After you, Miss Steele" he says opening the door before smacking her bottom causing her to squeal.

There was an air of sexual tension and heat that she could feel the second she got in the car. She risked a glance at him and saw his taut jaw and how tight he was gripping the steering wheel.

"How far till we get there?"

"About 20 minutes" he shrugs.

"Mmm because I was thinking" she says leaning over the console. "I didn't get to take care of you" she smiles as she unzips his slacks and pulls his heavy member out.

"Oh Ana" he groans.

"Don't kill us" she giggles as she lowers her head to his lap and wraps her mouth around him.

"Shit Ana" he grips the steering wheel even tighter trying to stay focused on the road when all he can think about is his sexy girlfriend with her lips wrapped around his cock. "Fuck me Ana… Shit…" She has a mouth full of him and moans as she feels him twitch in her mouth. She runs her tongue from base to tip as she runs her fingertips over his thighs. "Going to come, Ana" he groans as one hands makes its way down to stroke her hair. She takes him back in her mouth just in time for her to explode violently into her mouth. She takes every drop before putting him back in his slacks and sitting up with a mischievous smirk. "Dear God" he says running a hand over his face. "You're fucking incredible" he says pulling to a red light. "Come here" he says pulling her face to his and kissing her deeply. "I love you"

"I love you too" she giggles. At this point, they hear a horn behind them and he rolls his eyes.

"We'll finish this later."

They're at dinner and the tension is still stifling as she remembers that they still haven't had sex in two days. She passed out immediately after returning home as she knew there was still much they needed to discuss and was too drunk to really do anything.

"What are you thinking about?" he says as he rubs her hand bringing it to his lips.

"Last night"

He nods and smiles a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"About what?"

"Whether we will make it"

"Oh my gosh of course not! Are you?"

"No baby"

"It'll definitely be difficult"

"I'll hate being away from you" he says

"Ditto"

"I'll visit as much as I can"

"Me too"

"We'll talk everyday"

"Everyday"

"We'll be okay"

"Of course we will" they sit in silence as they both wonder if they really will be okay. "Well enough with the heavy, I want dessert!" she giggles.

They share a rich, decadent fudge chocolate cake. "This is so good" she says as wraps her lips around her fork.

"How do you make eating look so fucking sexy" he groans as her eyes pop open when she feels his leg rubbing against her leg. "Wanna get out of here?" he says giving her a look that shoots a lightning bolt to her groin.

"God yes"

They're barely in the door before their clothes are flying. Their lips are attached like their lives depended on it and he's pushing her onto the bed forcefully as he pulls her dress over her head.

"Uh, guys?" Kate says from her bed where she and Elliott are sitting.

"OH MY GOD!" she covers up her somewhat naked body as Christian pulls the sheet over her.

"Could you not have said something sooner?"

"You guys came in so fast and her dress was off before the door was closed!" he laughs.

"Can't you guys go somewhere… that's like not here…" he says shooting them a look.

"Oh come on, we'll be out of here all weekend. I'm exhausted" Kate says "and I have an 8 am class tomorrow."

"Shower" she whispers. He gets off the bed and tosses her bathrobe to her. "Let's go." They are taking off down the hallway trying to remain inconspicuous but the only thing they can think of is making love for the next few hours. He pushes her into the shower and his lips immediately go to her neck. "I love you so much." He whispers in her ear as he pushes into her.

"Shhh" she says putting her hand over his mouth. "I don't want to get caught" she whispers.

He rocks in and out of her bringing them both to an orgasm. "Next year I can't wait to be able to do this and not have to worry about getting caught" he whispers against her lips.

"Mmm I can't believe we get to be neighbors again"

"Well on the same street… close enough" he kisses her.

"Oh!" she says her eyes lighting up. "I actually have something for you, I guess I forgot with the way you were looking at me like I was dessert" she giggles.

"What is it?"

"You'll see!" she says as they get out of the shower. He heads to his room but she changes in the bathroom as Kate and Elliott are in their room. She heads over to his when she's done to see Sean sitting on the other side of the room. "These are for him too" she laughs.

"Who me!? Banana you got me something!?"

She rolls her eyes "Mostly by default as my boyfriend doesn't have any friends" she giggles.

He shoots her a look and grabs the envelope. "Aren't you a funny" he says grabbing her to pull her into her lap. "Mmmm you smell good"

"So do you"

"Shouuuuld I go?" Sean asks from across the room

"That would be great, thank you!" Ana jokes.

"Holy crap, Celtics tickets!"

"OH I'M SO IN!" Sean yells

"Too bad, I'm taking Ana"

"Oh no you're not. Ana does not _do_ basketball. Call me when it's football season" she laughs

"You seriously don't want to go?" She shakes her head. "Okay… well Sean I guessss you can come"

"Fucking score! Okay, I will gladly make myself scarce. I have a paper due tomorrow that needs finishing anyway. I'm out" he says gathering his stuff.

The next day after Kate and Elliott left they were cuddled in her bed completely oblivious to the outside world.

"So I was thinking" she says as he runs his hand up and down her bare arm.

"About?"

"This summer" He stiffens thinking that maybe she's had second thoughts. "Will you relax, it's not bad" she says rubbing his cheek and kissing his chin. "What if… I… stayed here too?"

He sits up and stares down at her. "Like here at Harvard"

"I mean neither of us are too keen at the idea of being apart. And I mean I could get a job here… it's not like I would be doing anything different. And we start paying for our apartment in July anyway… I could ask if I could start earlier… or crash with you until I can move in" she giggles. "If you wouldn't mind"

"Having you for a roommate? Absolutely" he says leaning in to kiss her.

She bites down on her lip. "It's just something I've thought about, and I was wondering your thoughts"

"I think" he kisses her on her neck "I would" kissing her ear "love that" he kisses her desperately feeling as if he couldn't get close enough to her.

"Good" she smiles. "Now telling my dad will be the fun part" she giggles. They're silent for a while sharing kisses and touches. "Do you think we moved really fast?"

He's silent for a moment before he smiles. "Probably"

"I've just… always known you were different. That we were different. And I knew so soon"

"That's not a bad thing"

"I know… but I mean we haven't even been together a year and I feel so… attached and committed to you."

"I feel the same way, baby"

That Saturday they're walking through campus as it's the first beautiful day despite the cold weather. The sun is out and people are out. They sit on a bench sipping their coffee as she leans her head on his shoulder. "Oh my gosh look!" she says pointing to a guy on his knee in front of a girl. "That's so sweet! I'm totally taking a picture!" she says pulling out her phone.

He smiles. "How old do you think they are? Seniors?"

"Probably… that's so romantic. Here on the quad no less" She sees him stand up and hug her as she throws her arms around his neck. "Woooo!" she cheers from the bench

"Shhh, Ana!" he laughs.

"Oh come on you don't do it in public like that unless you want an audience" she rolls her eyes.

"Would you want a proposal like that?"

Her heart stops and wonders if he's purely curious or maybe because he's cataloging this knowledge for later usage. "I think it would be really beautiful." She says catching a glance at him. "But if it's the right guy I wouldn't care where he proposed" she adds.

He feels his heart skip a beat as if it was telling him that he was the right guy. He nods and pulls her into his chest before kissing her head. "Want to go back to the dorm? It's freezing out here"

"Sure, I can think of a good way to warm up" she laughs.

**A/N Can't have drama on Valentine's Day! And I feel good having Elliott and Kate be on better terms! I wanted to get this out quicker so I could move on to St. Patrick's Day. Get ready for a wild weekend! :)**


	31. The St Patrick's Day Disaster

**A/N: I haven't really addressed a topic in my story that I think might offend someone. And after I finished this chapter, I figured I should start with an A/N. Someone is roofied in this chapter. It's a very real thing that happens in college and here's my take on it. The character is not seriously hurt nor do they have any lasting effects. **

She wakes up Saturday morning with a pounding behind her eyes as she hears Kate's alarm going off on the other side of the room. _I am never drinking again. _She thinks. "Ugh" she runs her hand down her face and is shocked not to see her boyfriend next to her. She hears the noise stop and takes a peak at her phone: 8 am. _Why is her alarm going off so early?_ _God we were all so drunk last night! _She rolls her eyes and feels sleep claim her again. No more than 20 minutes later she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"RISE AND SHINE TIME TO DRINK!" she hears next to her and turns over in her bed to see her best friend, her boyfriend and her boyfriend's roommate all holding a beer.

"Fuck all of you. Go away" she groans as she turns over.

"UP UP UP Banans! We've got a full day planned." Sean yells

"Guys, it is 8 am." She looks at her boyfriend like he had grown a third head. "You're on board with this?"

"Come on, baby it's St. Patricks Day"

"No St. Patrick's Day is Tuesday the 17th. It is Saturday the 14th. Now leave me to sleep" she says. "How are you guys even alive right now, we were all hammered last night"

"The only cure for a hangover is to keep drinking" Kate says as she sips her beer.

"You guys are going to be loud aren't you?"

"Yup" Sean says as Kate turns on her iPod.

"Ugh, fine I'm up. I'm up. But I want a car bomb waiting for me when I get out of the shower. And don't act like you woke me up without having one made for me"

30 minutes later they were all dressed and ready to head out to the frat house as they were having an all day party.

"Round of shots before we head out?" Sean asks?

"Well we're clearly going to be drunk by noon" Kate laughs as he pours their shots.

"I love a good day drink… just brings people together" Sean says

"Yeah, to blackout" Ana says laughing.

They pull up to the frat house and although it's only 11, there are tons of people there.

"Good God!" Ana says as they get out of the cab. She puts her sunglasses on her head and takes in the scene In front of her.

"Let's get drunk mother fuckers!" Sean yells as they head into the house. They immediately take a round of shots and grab a beer from the keg. After a few hours of drinking, dancing, keg stands they're all feeling pretty drunk.

"Mmmm" Ana nuzzles her face in Christian's neck and grabs his face bringing his lips to hers.

"Ana" he groans into her mouth as they're grinding on the dance floor. She feels the alcohol kicking in even more as she begins moving against him. "Shit, baby." He whispers in her ear. "You're going to make me come right here" She spins around and bites her bottom lip. He's leaning in to kiss her when she feels a presence next to them. She looks to the left and sees a gorgeous brunette wearing a "_Kiss Me I'm Irish" _shirt.

"You're in my Finance class" she smiles as she looks him over. "Wanna dance?"

Ana looks her up and down. _What the fuck? Do you not see me standing here? _"Uh no. He doesn't. Bye" Ana says as her hand tightens around his and places her other hand on his chest possessively.

"Well, I don't think I was talking to you"

"Well as his _girlfriend, I'm_ telling you he doesn't want to dance."

"Baby" he says pulling her to look at him. She looks at him and her heart melts at the love she feels radiating from him. He looks at the brunette dismissively. "I don't want to dance with anyone but this one here. And do _not_ talk to my girlfriend like that." He says pulling her in for a passionate kiss making a very obvious point. The girl's mouth falls open and walks away feeling extremely awkward and embarrassed.

"How many times a day do you get hit on when I'm not around?" she jokes. He shrugs and gives her a sheepish look. She rolls her eyes. "Whatever" she says wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss. "Thanks for that" she smiles.

"I already told you I would never let anyone disrespect you."

Her eyes well up with tears. "Fuck I've had a lot of alcohol" she laughs through her tears. "You know what that means" she giggles.

"Me carrying you back to the dorm?"

"No, it means hot, sweaty, kinky sex" she giggles.

"Oh really" he mumbles against her lips as he grips her behind pulling her tighter against him.

"Ooookay, you two have been basically fucking out here for like 20 mins" Kate says pulling her best friend away from him.

Ana giggles. "I can't help it… look at him" she runs her fingers up his chest before he tries to capture it with his teeth.

"Okay, let's go get a drink"

"And leave him alone for the wolves to get him! I already wanted to punch some bitch. No way. I go where he goes"

"That goes both ways, I'm seeing the way these animals are eyeing her" he says grasping her hips and pulling her back towards him.

* * *

She doesn't know when it happened but all she knows is she is very drunk. "Christiannnnn" she whines as she stumbles into him.

He catches her and pulls her into his chest. "You okay, baby?"

"Mmmm so drunk" she whispers.

"Want me to take you back to the dorm?"

"Are we going to fuck?"

He chuckles as he grips her head between his hands. "Hmmm Ana Steele, I think you're too drunk"

"But I want to ride you all night long" she whispers in his ear as she rubs his crotch gripping him hard through his jeans.

"Fuck, Ana. You have no idea how bad I want to fuck your sweet, pretty pussy" he whispers into her ear. Her eyes widen at the vulgarity of his comment and within seconds she's pulling him towards the door.

"BANANA!" Sean says coming over to them. "Can I steal C for a while? I need a beer pong partner that doesn't suck"

"Well actually…" she says as she feels his hand being pulled from her.

"Oh come on, don't act like I haven't seen you guys dry humping out there since we got here. You guys can be apart for a little while"

She pouts. "Fine" She finds Kate with Angela on the dance floor.

"Hi guys!"

"Ana!" Angela cheers. "This party is so great."

"I am beyond hammered, I need to go home"

"Translation: I need to go home and fuck Christian" Kate jokes.

Ana rolls her eyes. "Whatever"

"I think you and Christian are so cute! There is no way you guys aren't getting married" Angela giggles.

"Okay, how many shots have you had…? I mean sure I've thought about it, but I wouldn't say 'no way we aren't'! Ana laughs.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? The way he's looking at you right _now_?" Angela asks

She turns her head around and immediately makes eye contact with him. He shoots her his panty dropping smile before he winks. Her core clenches in response and she feels hot all of a sudden.

"Jesus, if a guy looked at me like that…" Angela says fanning herself. "You two have some serious chemistry. I assume the sex is incredible"

Ana blushes and laughs. "Oh yes. Beyond"

"Jealous. I've barely had sex since I got here" she says rolling her eyes as she sips a beer.

"That's by your choice, Angela. Guys are constantly knocking down your door" Kate interrupts

"Well… I deserve the right to be picky. My ex was… well is… such an asshole"

"I can relate" Ana says. "I just got… unbelievably lucky. There aren't many like him… he's as close to perfect as someone can get I imagine. I don't know how he puts up with me" she laughs.

"Awww! Well, I still think it's inevitable. Engaged before we graduate and married after. Mark my words!" Angela laughs.

She heads upstairs to the bathroom with Kate in tow and stares at herself in the mirror. _Engaged before we graduate. Married after. _The words were resonating in her head and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Angela was right.

"What are you thinking about?"

"What Angela said"

"I knew it"

"You think we'll get married?"

"Sean thinks you will, he told me back in October, on Halloween actually"

"What do you think?"

"I think you and Christian are very intense about each other"

"What does that mean?"

She sighs "I don't know if you'll get married, but I think there's a good chance"

"I love him so much, Kate. I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much"

"I think he feels the same way about you"

The party is winding down in the sense that everyone is drunk and dispersing for various reasons. To eat, take a nap, to fuck. Whatever.

"Angela wants to hit another frat house. This guy from her psych class."

"Ummm, sure why not. I will want some food at some point but I'm not ravenous yet" Ana jokes. "Let me see if Christian wants to come" She finds him on the table and asks him if he wants to go.

"NO way!" Sean exclaims. "We are running things right now. You guys go; we'll meet up with you later"

Ana shrugs and figures it won't kill them to do things separately. "You text me if you need me, okay?" he asks kissing her lightly and wrapping his hands around her back pulling her close to him.

She nods. "I promise, I think it's just a few doors down"

They walk down the row of houses commonly known as Frat Row and see it's only 4 doors down from Sean's frat. They enter and Ana immediately feels something wrong. The vibe feels different than Sean's frat and she could almost feel like something was crawling on her skin. She would feel better if Christian was here. But Kate is always giving her shit for not being able to be away from him. _Just give it an hour. _

"Ben!" Angela exclaims.

"Hey you made it! Welcome! Who are your friends?"

"This is Kate and Ana, they live in my dorm!"

"Nice to meet you guys. Shot?" he asks as he leads them into a room with liquor everywhere. He pulls Jell-O shots off the table and hands them to them. _Maybe I should text Christian. _

"I shouldn't drink anymore" Ana hesitates.

"Oh come on, Steele" Kate says with a mouthful of Jell-O. "You love Jell-O shots"

"I know but…"

"Come on!"

She rolls her eyes and downs the shot. "Happy?"

Twenty minutes later, and Ana was totally _not_ happy. Her head was fuzzy, and she felt her eyes drooping with every passing second.

"Ana, you okay?"

"Yeah, fine… Just need to sit down" she says sitting on one of the couches. Her legs completely give out as she slumps on the couch. _Something is so not right. Christian, help me! _

"I wouldn't sit there" Kate jokes.

"Just…" she waves her hand away not able to find the words. "I'm fine, just go"

She looks at her phone and tries to send Christian a text but she has no idea if it goes through before sleep claims her. The next thing she knows she's waking up and feels a hand on hers stroking it lightly and feeling kisses on her face. She panics at first until she hears a familiar voice. "Oh thank God. Ana… baby, can you hear me?" She knows that voice. _Thank God. _She tries to talk but her throat is dry and tastes awful. Like throw up… _but I didn't throw up… did I? _Her eyes open and she sees that she's in a different place that she fell asleep in.

"Water" she chokes out and starts coughing as her mouth is so dry.

"Here baby" he says helping her sit up and sip the water. She looks around the room and is so confused.

"Where…?"

"The president of Sean's frat's room. Jesus, Ana" he stands up and paces back and forth. "I could kill Kate..."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember…getting to the other frat and then it's fuzzy"

"You were fucking roofied, Ana"

"What!?" she chokes out.

"I think you got a lot of it out before I got there… but… if anything would have happened to you" he says sitting back on the bed with his head in his hands. "When I got there… you were… unresponsive to say the least. I couldn't get you to wake up, I actually checked your pulse" She takes in his appearance and sees that he's visibly shaking and as white as a ghost. "I've never been that scared… I thought… Fuck… I mean my mother died of an overdose and… I guess I should thank God Sean was with me because I was ready to burn that house to the ground. I'm banned from that house indefinitely"

She bites her lip. "Christian, I'm sorry" she whispers.

"Why are you sorry? I should have been there with you. It wasn't Emma's or here or even the Row House, it was people you didn't know…" he wipes at his eyes and her heart breaks that he's so tore up.

"Kate and Angela took the same shot" she said finally getting her voice back

"That's what Kate said, she's so worried… but I was so pissed at her I threw her out of here. But from what I hear, they pick random drinks or shots to put it in"

"Oh"

"This isn't your fault, Ana"

"It didn't feel right. The second I walked in, I didn't feel right. I wanted to come back, but they wanted to stay. How did you know to come find me?"

"The only saving grace to your best friend and the only reason I haven't killed her. She texted me"

"It's not Kate's fault"

"She was with you, as far as I'm concerned it's her fault. And she just left you there. She had no idea that you had thrown up"

"So I did throw up, did I make it to the bathroom?"

He chuckles. "No"

"Humiliating" she says running a hand over her face

"It's okay baby, the president actually felt terrible. I mean not after I punched him in the face, but terrible no less"

"You punched him?"

"Like I said banned indefinitely. But don't you worry your pretty head about that. I'm glad you woke up when you did; I was moments from taking you to the hospital. But when I called the ER they said that if you had thrown up already that you would come out of it soon."

"How long have I been out?"

"An hour maybe?" he says looking at his watch. "Longest hour of my life"

"I'm still so tired. Can I go back to sleep?"

"Not yet. I want to make sure you're not going to pass out on me. I'm calling a cab; can you stay awake until we get to the dorm?"

"Yeah" she whispers she says her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey look at me" he says cupping her cheek. "It's okay, alright? You're safe." He wraps his arms around her and for the first time in hours she feels truly safe. He tries to let go to call the cab but she grips him tighter.

"Don't go"

He feels her shaking against him and pulls her into his lap and into his chest. "Don't be scared, I've got you, baby" She buries her face into her neck and hot tears are spilling down her cheeks before she can think. "Hey, hey" he pulls her out of his neck and stares at her.

"What would have happened if you didn't find me?"

"Shhh let's not think about that" he wipes her tears and tries to kiss her when she moves away from his lips.

"I threw up remember?"

"Shut up" he presses a short sweet kiss to her lips. "It could have been a lot worse."

"I knew better… No drinks when you don't know where they came from or who made them"

"Yes you're not feeling your best so I'm not going to lecture you on that, missy" he says giving her a stern eye.

There's a knock on the door before Kate, Sean and Angela come in. "Ana! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" Angela says. "I am so sorry I took you there. She hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek. "Please don't hate me. I had no idea"

"It's okay, Angela. I'm not mad at you, it could have happened anywhere."

"Not here" Sean mumbled. "How you feeling Banana?" He asks sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her. "Your guy almost got us arrested. I swear." Christian clears his throat and shoots Sean a look. She chooses to ignore it for the moment.

"Not my finest hour" she jokes.

"Can I talk to her alone?" Kate interrupts from the other side of the room. Ana visibly tenses not at being alone with Kate but being _away_ from Christian. She felt needy and clingy but maybe she was entitled to?

"I'll be right outside" he whispers

"Ana… I'm" she wipes at her red eyes as she struggles to find the words.

"Come here"

She sits down on the bed next to her. "I had no idea… I mean I looked over after 10 minutes and you were passed out and it scared the shit out of me."

"Tell me what happened"

"You passed out, I went over to wake you up, and saw you had thrown up. I don't know if you kind of woke up and did it or if it was in your unconscious state but I freaked out and moved you out of it and texted Christian and Sean. I swear they were running through the door before I even pushed send. You would have thought… Christian was so… angry… livid. I thought he was going to break the president's neck. Hell mine too"

"It's not your fault, Kate. You're not my mom or my babysitter"

"But I should have known something was wrong. For you to crash like that? You're such a bubbly drunk. I just didn't think… I mean we all took the same shot, I didn't even think something could be wrong. He looked physically ill when he saw you. He took your pulse and called the ER seeing if you needed to come in. The amount you took in was so small that they told him that you probably threw it up and just needed to sleep it off. But he was two seconds from sticking his fingers down your throat to be sure…"

She cringes at the thought. "What happened after?"

"He caused quite a scene… but getting you out of there was the main priority. They obviously wanted you gone as well. A drunk girl passed out in their frat with potential roofies… that's cause for a scandal… and a strike. Christian was tempted to call Vanessa and tell her so she could write about it, but Sean talked him out of it. As it would be published with your name and he knew you wouldn't want that."

"Being associated with some bullshit fraternity scandal? No. Fuck no. I'm fine, I just never want to go back there."

She gets up and heads for the door. "I really am sorry Ana, I love you so much. You're the best friend I've ever had and the thought of losing you" her eyes well up and she wipes them away before they have a chance to fall. "And… for what it's worth. The guy on the other side of this door? Totally the man you're going to marry. I've never seen… He really loves you, Ana. He was ready to kill for you today." Ana blushes and nods. "Do you need anything? What can I do?"

"Can you tell him to come in?"

She nods. "I figured you would want him. I'll get him"

He walks in completely ignoring Kate having heard the very end. "Are you okay, what do you need"

"For you to hold me" she whispers. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her hair.

"Well the cab is going to be here soon, let's go downstairs."

"You didn't cause a scene when you came in did you… the last thing I want is some stupid stigma or joke associated with me whenever I come here."

"I would knock anyone on their ass that said something to you. But no, everyone was pretty drunk. We slipped in pretty unnoticed" She nods and pulls on her shoes and wobbles slightly as she tries to regain her balance and he's at her side in an instant. "You okay?"

"Yeah" she nods. "Let's just go back to the dorm. Are you staying over?"

"Yeah, like I'm leaving your side for the rest of the night." _I'm not leaving your side ever._ He thinks to himself. _God I love her so much… and I could've lost her. _

"You okay?" she asks snapping him out of his thoughts. "You looked like you were a million miles away."

"Nothing… just thinking."

As if she can hear his thoughts she grabs his face. "I'm fine, I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere. Thank you… for being my knight in shining armor" she smiles. "Kate told me… I'm sorry you had to see that"

He rests his forehead against hers. "You scared the shit out of me today"

"I scared the shit out of myself if that's any consolation"

"No more drinking without me for a while and definitely not anywhere you don't know"

Normally she would try and argue when he told her what to do but she knew he was being smart. She nods. "I don't want to drink at all for a while"

"Well we can be sober together" he smiles and kisses her nose. "Come on, let's go home"

**A/N OH my! So, Ana got into a little trouble. As I said, sadly it is something that happens in college. And I didn't make it completely over the top as I didn't want to involve the police, the hospital or Ray. My roommate and I are still convinced it happened to us one night as we still have no recollection of the evening and didn't even remember getting home that night. Scary! I hope you guys liked how Christian handled it! **

**PBS Special Sidebar: For those of you still in college (and I know there's at least one) **

**Don't drink out of open containers.**

**Don't accept drinks from people or at places you do not know! **

**Never leave your drink unattended **

**If something doesn't feel right, it's not. Trust your instincts! (They haven't failed me yet)**

**Always stay safe! This goes for those out of college too! **

**Next up: Outtake! :)**


	32. College Neighbors Outtake Part 5

**A/N: So, addressing a few reviews. **

**1: I feel really bad that I've sort of "villainized" Kate a little. Wasn't my intention but I can see she has had her moments for sure as I go back through the chapters. So I'm sorry, and I'll do better about not painting her as a "terrible friend" However I will say that the jealousy thing is totally natural and her resentment (albeit small) is still going to be there on some level. **

**2: After all of your comments (and what I wanted in the first place) there will be no cheating in this story whatsoever. If you're looking for some good cheat fics, I can recommend a few. But this won't be one of them. I love Ana and Christian too much!**

**3: The Pinterest is up and running! If you're still having some troubles shoot me a message. I tried to get back to all of you but I can't reply to you guest reviewers! I usually update sometime after the chapter. I caught up today! So the last two are up **

**4: I really love Dylan and Mia haha I've been thinking about doing another outtake with them. I know some of you only want to see Ana and Christian but you might have to endure another one. Maybe I'll give you an Ana/Christian chapter in the same day to appease all of ya! **

**5: Sadly, I won't be updating again until at least Friday. I know I know… who knew I had a life outside of fanfiction? Haha! **

**Enjoy! **

**August 2021** (for those of you concerned with ages like I am, Christian is 25 and Ana is 24)

"Mr. Grey?" he hears through the intercom in his office. The voice resonates through his office as he rolls his eyes at his assistant.

"Yes, Andrea?" he says his voice laced with irritation.

"Mrs. Grey is on line 1" he looks down at his phone and sees her missed call. _I don't want to talk to you right now, Anastasia… but what if something is wrong? Oh god dammit. She's fine she just want to piss me off more. _

He sighs. "Tell her I'm in a meeting"

"Wh-what?" she asks. She's hesitant before adding, "Umm Mr. Grey, I'm sorry I said it was _Mrs. Grey_ on the line. And I did not mean your mother or your sister in law" He groans and then chuckles at the thought of Kate becoming a Grey and the thought that Andrea knew that he would drop anything at any time to talk to _his_ Mrs. Grey. But not when she's acting like a raving bitch. Okay even when she's acting like a raving bitch.

"She's not my sister in law _yet_ first of all" he sighs. "Put her through" she mumbles.

"Took you long enough, what did Andrea make you talk to me?" he hears a cool voice from the other side of the phone.

"Don't start Anastasia, what can I help you with?"

"I am just asking, what his Highness would like for dinner"

"I don't care; do you want to go out?"

"Like together? I'd rather not"

"Well whatever the Princess would like is fine with me" he says sarcasm dripping from his voice

"Great. Will you be home soon?"

"Yes"

"Okay" They both sat on the phone saying nothing and yet saying everything at the same time. "I'll see you at home" click.

"Ugh fuuuuuuck" he groans as he runs his hand down his face. _How in the hell did things get like this? Oh yeah. I remember. _

**The night before: **

"There's never a time we're going to be 100% ready for a baby, _Anastasia_. You were all over my dick two months ago about getting pregnant, what's changed?"

"What's changed is this macho attitude about me working"

"What macho attitude? I just said I think you should slow down and take on a lot less once you get pregnant. I never said that you shouldn't be working… I mean I would prefer that you didn't. It's not like we need the money. But come on baby, you sleep with your blackberry, you're on call practically 24/7. You're constantly doing 100 things."

"And you aren't?"

"I run a company and oversee thousands of people"

She feels herself about to explode as she hears this "Uh, I know you think my job is a joke as I just "play" with famous people all day. But my job is pretty fucking important, I worked my ass off to get where I am. You of all people know how hard I've worked. I'm certainly not going to quit just because I get pregnant. POTENTIALLY. I'm not even pregnant yet!"

"Oh you're getting pregnant. Or I'm sorry did you forget how babies are made because I'm fairly certain at the rate we fuck it won't take long. Hell you're probably knocked up now. AND I NEVER SAID TO FUCKING QUIT… But I'm not sure why you would work. I make more than enough to support us and a baby… shit 5 babies."

"There's no such thing as slowing down in the PR world. That's basically quitting. And I'm aware of the bottom line of our bank account Christian; it's not the fucking point. If you're so concerned, why don't you 'slow down.'

"Cute" he said rolling his eyes

"Are we seriously arguing about this? Me working while I'm pregnant? Do you think that I wouldn't be able to handle being pregnant and my job?"

"I just don't think you're realizing how much this will be on you. And personally, I think it's an unnecessary risk, you know how I feel about your safety. And this is your safety and our baby's safety"

"Isn't that what Sawyer is for? To protect against these "risks?"

"Why are you being so fucking difficult? Women would kill to not have to work when their pregnant, or work at all for that matter!"

"Then go find one of them! Because that's certainly not me. Is that what you want? For me to be a bored housewife? NEWS FLASH bored housewives cheat on their ego-maniac husbands with the pool boy!" She screams as she stomps out of the room.

"Joke's on you, we don't have a pool!" he yells back.

"We would if you would let me get a house in the Hamptons!" she says stamping her foot.

He groans "Oh for the love of God, Ana. I said to buy one. Buy ten!"

She re-enters the room. "You've hated every single one I've picked! You know what, we're getting off topic"

"No, I've hated that you're listening to these stupid housewives of New Jersey or Atlanta or Beverly Hills wherever… that your firm represents. I haven't liked the placement of them. I want seclusion and privacy, Ana

"See! Stupid. You think my job is stupid"

"I never said your job was stupid. I think the people your firm deals with don't have half a brain, but that's another story."

She's silent and she looks him square in the eyes. "This is all leading to you wanting me to quit my job, isn't it? Is that what all of this is about? We're talking in circles, spit it out"

"Ana…" he says sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

"Tell me the truth"

"Okay, truthfully? Yes, I think you should quit. You're never going to be ready. I know how you feel about your job. And I just think you're prolonging because you're sure as hell not working once the baby is born."

Her eyes well up with tears. "I can do both. Don't you believe in me?"

"Of course, I do. That's not the point in question here.

She sighs. "Can't I do both?"

"No, Anastasia, you can't"

"Why?"

"Because our baby is going to need 100% of your attention, not the kind of attention I try and get from you when you're working"

She rolls her eyes "I just don't see why I have to give up everything I worked so hard for. I didn't go to Harvard for a fucking MRS. Degree and you know that. If I wanted that I would have gone down south." She says rolling her eyes. "It's so unfair how you're being right now. You know how much I love my job."

He sighs. "I know, Ana. Really I do."

"Then what is this about? You're never like this. I thought you and I were a team"

"We are… of course we are" he says pulling her towards him. "I just want you to have the easiest most comfortable pregnancy possible"

"And me working changes that? I'm not saying I would work once the baby is born. I just want the option. I don't want to be told that I can't. Just like I don't want to be told that I can't work while I'm pregnant. I don't like you telling me what to do, Christian. You know that."

"I don't think I ever said you _couldn't_ work during your pregnancy. Once again, I think I said I would prefer if you didn't"

"What if I told you that I would prefer if you didn't work?"

"Ana why the fuck are we arguing about this? You're being a fucking brat. We're talking about raising a child. Why wouldn't you quit your job to be the best mother to our baby?"

"Are you going to quit yours to be the best father, you 1960s prick?" she says in a sweet voice.

He snorts. "No Ana I'm not"

"And once again you're belittling my job and acting like yours is more important than mine!"

"Well…" he jokes. _Not a good time… Stupid. _

"Christian Grey if you want to live to see tomorrow, I would _not_ go there" she says stomping out of the room.

"So is that a no on sex tonight?" he calls after her

"GO FUCK YOURSELF" she screams from what he assumes to be her office.

She climbs into bed after an hour of pacing around her office trying to blow off steam. She turns off the light on her side of the bed and turns her back to her husband who is sitting up on his laptop.

"Are you going to bed?" he asks

"Well I turned the lights off, so I'd say so"

"Smart ass" he mumbles. "So we aren't going to kiss and make up?"

"Yeah right, are you ready to apologize?"

"For what?"

"Exactly. Good night!"

"Whatever."

**End Flashback**

He _hated _fighting with Ana. No scratch that. Abhorred it. Loathed it. He didn't even know how to fight with her. He had picked up the phone twice to call her only to remember they weren't really speaking. They sure as hell never went to bed angry. He tossed and turned all night and inevitably woke up completely intertwined with her. She barely said two words when she woke up other than muttering something about her stupid subconscious being drawn to him even when she's pissed. He walked in to their apartment that night and saw Ana making dinner.

"Where's Gail?"

"I gave her the night off. In case we needed to go for round two I didn't want her caught in the crossfire" she says not turning around to face him.

"Ana…"

"Dinner's almost ready. I invited Sean"

"What? Why?"

"Because you're pissing me off. And I don't feel like sitting in complete silence"

"So you don't care if Sean gets caught in the crossfire?"

"Oh don't give me that shit, Sean already ratted you out. I'm surprised it took you till this morning to call your fucking therapist" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well how did you know I called him?"

"He's my fucking therapist too. And for what it's worth he thinks you're being an asshole" she says growling at him

"Well he thinks you're being a bitch"

"No he doesn't. Shut up. Sean's never called me a bitch a day in his life"

"Not to your face"

"Careful"

He comes up behind her and breathes down her neck. "Anastasia Grey, you have no idea what you're doing to me." He spins her around and stares her down dark stormy grey eyes to blue. "You're pushing me"

"I know" his lips are so close to hers she can taste him.

"You enjoy it"

"Usually" her chest is heaving and her heart is racing. Only they could be in the midst of a fight and still need each other so badly. So deeply. Her body was calling out to him in a way she couldn't ignore even if she tried.

"I'm telling Sean not to come"

"Why"

"Because the only thing I'm having for dinner is _you_" he says pulling her into their bedroom. It took less than 30 seconds for him to have ripped every shred of clothes off of her and for his head to be buried between her thighs. She looks down and is immediately turned on at the sight before her. There was _nothing_ like makeup sex. _Wait were they making up? Nothing was exactly solved._ _Shit. Stop thinking. _Two days of sexual tension built up was about to come exploding out of her when she feels a hand on each breast pulling, kneading, rubbing.

"Ah Christian, that's it. Fuck! Ahh you're so good. God baby."

"Good at what" he growls into her knowing that they both get vulgar beyond normal circumstances when they're needy for each other.

"Licking me" she moans out.

"Who's pussy is this baby?"

"Yours, God yours."

"And who do you belong to?"

"You… ahhh… you" she screams.

"Say my name, baby. Let me here you scream it when you come"

"Fuck" she moans out. "Christian!" she screams as her orgasm rips through her. She's barely come down from her high when he's slamming into her.

"Mine" he whispers as he pulls her hands over her head.

"Mine" she whispers back as she bucks her hips upwards wrapping her legs around him and digging her heels into his perfect behind.

They spiral downwards and feel themselves nearing the edge. "Harder baby" she moans.

"You want it harder?"

"Yes fuck yes."

"Say it."

"Fuck me. Fuck me harder. I want to come so badly" she feels the coil about to burst at any second.

"Oh God, Ana" he whispers and after a few more thrusts they're calling out each other's names.

About an hour later, they still hadn't talked but just lied in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I'm sorry." He says. "I never meant to make you feel like your job wasn't important. I was being an asshole. I am unbelievably proud of you. You're my inspiration, Anastasia Grey. You've always been so supportive, always in my corner believing in me even when I didn't believe in myself. I was such a controlling dick. I never want to be that guy… that husband. You own me too much for that shit anyway. You probably knew I would cave first" he laughs as he pulls her into his chest. _And this was it. Nothing mattered when it was just them. Every fight, every harsh word just melted away. She loved him. Madly. Deeply. And he felt the same. _

She shrugs. "I had an inkling" she giggles.

"Sean really call me an asshole?"

"Oh not so cocky now are we?" she jokes. He raises an eyebrow. "No, he didn't. Those were more my words. I'm sorry too, for what it's worth. I… I'm really good at my job. And… I guess a part of me is afraid that I won't be as good at being a mom" she whispers avoiding eye contact. "I mean… I don't really have the best guidance…" she says. "And I guess I just wanted to do both so I would always be good at something. I won't fail at work"

He stares at her completely unaware that this was how she was feeling. "Baby… look at me" he whispers pulling her chin towards him. "Oh sweetheart." His heart breaks when he sees the unshed tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" He asks pulling her to his chest.

"I don't know… you put me on this pedestal and I just hate disappointing you…"

"You could never disappoint me. And I might put you on a pedestal but it's only because you're perfect" he smiles at her.

"I love you" she whispers.

"You're going to make an amazing mom."

"Don't let me fail"

"Never"

"I don't think I should work once the baby is born" she concedes. "But I do want to work while I'm pregnant"

"Whatever you think is best baby" he whispers into her ear.

"Will you support that?"

"I support _you_, Ana."

"Christian"

"Ana"

"I took a test… actually 3"

"When?" he sits up and looks at her with wide eyes

"This morning"

"Are you…." She bites her bottom lip and looks up into his grey eyes. "Ana" his lips are on hers before she can even get the words out. _He knew. He always knew. He knows me better than I know myself. Two halves of the same whole. That's what Sean always said._ "Say it" he whispers into her mouth.

"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby" she whispers back. She can recall very few times her husband crying. And it's only _ever_ around her. But the tears in his eyes made her heart flip. _He's excited. Really excited. _"Say something" she says softly as she strokes his hair.

He clears his throat to try and hide the emotion in his voice. "We're going to have a baby". She nods and gives him a smile. "I love you so much. More than anything in the whole world, Ana, you're my whole life. And now you're giving me a baby… Thank you so much, baby. You've given me more than I could have ever hoped for."

This declaration of love has heart swelling. She doesn't even know what to say at this point. _What do you say to that_? So she grabs his face kissing him with all the passion she could muster. At some point, they come up for air and they just stare at each other. "I love you too" she whispers.

They finally emerge from the room and see Sean sitting on their couch, eating their dinner, watching the game and drinking a beer.

"About time, thought you two would be in there forever. But I figured you were making up and I saw Ana cooked… soooo… yeah I was staying"

"I thought you texted him!?" Ana says looking at Christian though she didn't _really_ care that Sean was there. Hell there were weeks Sean was there more than they were.

"I did"

"Whatever, I was like almost here when you sent that. Why does Banans look like she's been crying, what the fuck did you do, C?"

They look at each other and smile. "We're pregnant" they blurt out at the same time.

"WHAT!? Holy shit! NO way!" he stops. "Wait is that why you guys were arguing, did you guys mention that you're pregnant?" He looks up in the air trying to recall the conversations he had with both of them. "I mean I def tuned you guys out when you were bitching, don't get me wrong, but I think I would have heard _that." _

"No dick. She just told me"

"Wait so I'm like the first to know?"

"Well it's only fair, you are our first born" Ana jokes.

"Wait… so I'm still going to be the favorite, right?" He jokes. "Shame though, usually we celebrate big moments with shots…" he raises an eyebrow. "What the fuck are you going to do without vodka for 9 months?"

"What's this you stuff… you guys are in this with me!" Ana laughs.

"Fuck that! That's not my kid in there; you're on your own C"

"Thanks, and language. There are little ears in the room"

"No drinking OR swearing? I need new friends"

"Yeah right, no one will take ya"

"You know Kate is going to kill you for telling me first" Sean jokes.

"Meh, you're family by choice, she's it by marriage" Christian laughs.

"Can you believe they're getting married next month?"

"About time" Ana says groaning. "And she put my bridezilla ass to SHAME. Dear God. And she has no respect for time differences. I swear"

"Perfect timing I guess, Kate would kill you if you looked pregnant in her pictures" Sean laughs.

"I'm excited to actually walk down the aisle with you" she giggles leaning her head on Christian's shoulder.

At this point, Sean doesn't even notice the PDA and comments like that. _Fuck he really did need new friends, or a girlfriend. _

"So Sean, when you taking that trip down the aisle" Christian asks.

"I don't know… your _wife _hates everyone I introduce you guys to"

"I do not! But I mean you do have some shitty taste"

"What about Angela?"

"Obviously except Angela. But you fucked that up" she says

"I did not! WE decided it wasn't for the best."

"Do you miss her?"

"No… I've finally come to terms with the fact that she's not the one. Between you guys and my parents you all have ruined me. I don't even think what you guys have exists for normal people"

"Sean's drunk" Ana giggles. "That's the only time he gets mushy"

"Fuck… I mean Screw off" he laughs. "I'm just saying, I see you guys… and my parents and sue me for wanting that."

"I can set you up!" Ana says saying with wide excited eyes.

"OH no… hell no. We've gone down that road. You're done."

"But… what was wrong with Amelia!?" she asks

He groans "I wasn't even thinking about her… I more meant Renee… Ashley… Christine…"

"Okay, you liked Christine!"

"You're right, till I got her in bed"

She laughs as she imitates her "Oh my God, this is the best sex of my life, I like… love you"

"PSYCHO"

"Sorry Seanny… I mean hey I guess you're just that damn good… maybe I should've taken you for a spin in college like you wanted" she howls with laughter.

Christian rolls his eyes. "Don't get any ideas she's taken if the last 8 years haven't meant anything, my child is growing inside of her. And like I said… she's off limits indefinitely" he says putting a hand out to keep him from saying anything vulgar.

Sean laughs and rolls his eyes. "Look, when I meet the right girl, I will know… I told you!"

"Well can you hurry… being the only girl around you two isn't exactly easy"

**A/N Well now I want to do a Sean outtake. I need to stop getting so attached to these characters I've made up haha. I'm working up the courage to do their wedding. But I want to do a few things before (like a shower and some semblance of a bachelor/bachelorette party) and show her bridezilla ways hehe! So I haven't decided if it'll be one chapter or a few. It's coming. Just hang tight! :) Next up: SPRING BREAAAAKKKKK. And we're headed to Nationals y'all! But don't worry, it'll be a very work hard, play harder trip for Ana, I'll leave the dance competition jargon out as much as possible. Here we come Cali!**

**Hope you liked the outtake! **


	33. Nationals for Spring Break

**A/N Iiiii'm back! Didya miss me?! :) Glad you guys enjoyed the last outtake! It was a fun one to write, the next group of outtakes will FINALLY be wedding things. But first, NATIONALS! As much as it would have been fun to have them at UCLA I really didn't feel inspired to bring Nate into it again. So I opted for a completely different college! **

Ana was beyond antsy. She had been looking at her phone every 5 minutes hoping to see a text that her friends and boyfriend were finally here. The team had flown out a day earlier on Sunday and Kate, Christian and Sean were flying to California that day. After a day full of workshops, she was ready to have some fun. They had some downtime between now and the first round the following day and wanted to get out and explore San Diego. She had never been and she couldn't wait to be a tourist with her best friends. She's at the pool with a few of the girls while she waited.

"So, Ana I hear your boyfriend is coming"

"Yep, and my roommate and my boyfriend's roommate. I didn't want him to be bored and all by himself while I was busy."

"That's so sweet… so you guys are really serious now?" A girl on the team Kristin asks.

"I remember the day you guys met!" Emma laughs.

"It's… serious" Ana smiles.

"I can't believe he was literally the first person you met at Harvard" Emma giggles.

"And you let yourself get locked down without seeing what else was out there?"

"I don't really need to see what's out there… he's it for me"

"Don't rain on Ana's parade, Kristin. Christian is not like your ex." She says shooting Kristin a look before turning to Ana. "She's a tad bitter… bad breakup last year"

"I am _not_ bitter." She spits. "I'm just saying she really limited herself"

"I don't feel limited." Ana says with a hint of irritation in her voice. "Christian is amazing."

"I remember when my relationship was all rainbows and butterflies" she rolls her eyes.

"Stop it, Kristin. You're scaring Ana"

"Actually… she's not. I know _my_ man" she says putting her sunglasses back on and turning back to her magazine.

Emma giggles. "You tell her!"

Ana spots him before he sees her on the other side of the pool walking towards her. _Dear God, he was hot. _His shorts showed off his muscular legs and his shirt showed off his sexy arms. She watched the way heads turned when he walked by. _Back off ladies. Mine. _She stands up and practically sprints towards him. He smiles just before she launches herself into his arms.

"Hi" she squeals into his ear.

"Hi baby… missed me?" She nods as she climbs out of his arms. "I missed you too." He finally gets a chance to look at her and his eyes practically pop out of his head. "Ana… this bathing suit" he says running his fingertips down her body causing her to shiver despite the warm weather.

She looks down. "What's wrong with it?"

"You cannot wear this in public… when I am not around" he says huskily in her ear. "Look at these guys looking at you" he says wrapping an arm around her and pulling her into his chest. "Looking at what's mine. You wear this in public again and I'll take you over my knee, Anastasia" he growls.

Her eyes widen and she snaps her head to look at him. "What?"

"You heard me"

"You wouldn't dare" she challenges

"Test me" She pulls her hair out of her ponytail and runs a hand through it before biting her lip. She walks towards her lounge chair very obviously bending over to grab her towel. When she stands up and turns around he's staring at her with eyes black as night. "I know what you're doing"

"What am I doing?" she asks as she flutters her eyelashes.

"Let's go"

"Guys, I'm going to the room" they barely look up before going back to their magazines and working on their tans. She throws her cover up over her tiny bikini and is being pulled across the pool area and through the lobby. He stabs the button for the elevator several times before hauling her into the elevator. She barely has time to make a sarcastic comment before he has her pushed up against the wall of the elevator.

"You're teasing me Anastasia Steele. And I don't like being teased" he says sinking his teeth into her neck causing her to moan. His hands are groping her breasts as he runs his tongue over the teeth marks.

"Christian" she moans rubbing her thighs together to try and create some friction between her legs.

"You just wait till I get you to the room"

"Where's….Sean" she breathes out trying to get her words out but his tongue on her neck is making her lose all coherent thoughts.

"Exploring with Kate. Now shut up already" he says pulling her from the elevator and dragging her to his hotel room. He pushes her in and stalks towards her circling her like she's his prey. She feels turned on and nervous… but mostly turned on. _Is he really going to spank me? _He smiles as if he can hear her thoughts. "You're mine, Anastasia Steele"

"I know"

"If you could hear the way guys talk about you, see the way they look at you."

"I only care about the way _you_ talk about me… the way _you_ look at me"

"You in this… is just drawing attention to your perfect ass… your perky tits. _My_ body" He growls. She had never seen him so possessive. So caveman-like. God he was so hot! Her body felt on fire from his words. _Spank me. Spank me pleeeease. _

"Are you going to spank me?"

"Do you want me to?" She bites down on her lip as her eyes are wide with enthusiasm. She nods her yes. "Why?"

"Because I love you, and I know you won't hurt me"

"No, why am I spanking you?"

"Oh because… of my bathing suit?"

He sits on the bed and he summons her over with his finger. "Get that gorgeous ass over here" She walks towards him and he looks down on his lap indicating her to lay down.

"Seriously?"

"Now, Anastasia" She bites her lip and lies down over his lap. "How's 5?"

"Okay"

"Count out loud." He rubs her behind before pulling her bikini bottoms around her ankles. "Oh baby, you're already so wet. Who knew my girl had some kinkiness in her"

"You're rubbing off on me" she whispers. He answers by placing a slap on her behind. A sound that bounces off the walls of the hotel room. She whimpers and digs her nails into his thigh. "One" He plunges two fingers inside of her before pulling them out and sucking her essence off of his fingers.

"I can't wait to suck you dry after this" he places another smack on her behind.

"Two!" she moans. "Baby hurry up so you can fuck me"

"Oh? You think I'm going to fuck you, huh?"

"You know you are. You can't resist me, Christian Grey" she giggles. SMACK. "Ow! That one kind of hurt!"

"Hush" he hits her again. "Ana your ass is so hot under my hand"

"Four" she says in a sexy, breathy voice.

"Almost there, baby" He hits her one more time. "And you're right" he says flipping her around to be facing up. "I can't resist you" he says pulling her to his lips and plunging his tongue into her mouth.

"Oh" is all she can reply as he lays her down on the bed. He reaches his hand behind her neck to untie her bikini top and pulls it off of her. His eyes widen and she smiles that her naked body still affects him after all this time.

"You're so perfect" he says running his hands over her.

"So are you" she giggles. "Take off your clothes"

He never wants to deny her so he pulls off his clothes and pulls her on top of him. "Ride me" She squeals with excitement and slams herself down on him. "Jesus Ana!" She feels him twitch inside of her and he feels her clench around him causing them both to moan.

"I'll never get tired of this. I need this. All the time" she tosses her head back and runs her hands through her hair knowing how much the visual turns him on.

"Ana" he groans gripping her hips so tightly she's worried she'll have bruises on her hips.

"Tell me how much you want me" she whispers against his lips.

"I want you so much baby, every minute of every day" It's her turn to groan at his sexy admission.

She's lying on top of him after a few orgasms when her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Are you and Christian done yet!?" she hears Kate giggle into the phone.

"How did you…?"

"We went to the pool and Emma said you guys disappeared after you were eye fucking each other from across the pool"

"Oh" she giggles. "Well yes we're done"

"For now" Christian says.

"Well Em, says you guys have free time till tomorrow? Can we go explore? Sean and I found this amazing taco place. Buuuuut we were thinking we would come up and have a few beers before heading out"

"Well I'm still in a bathing suit, I'll run to my room to go change and meet you guys in Sean and Christian's room?" Kate had obviously gotten her own room as to not have to share with them.

"Perf, see you soon!"

"I'm going to run to my room" she says as she hangs up. "You should probably get dressed too, they're on their way up."

He nods and grabs her hand as she gets up. "Was that okay?"

"What?"

"Me spanking you"

"Did you hear me moaning and whining like a cat in heat?" she giggles. "Of course it was okay, I would tell you otherwise. I trust you completely, Christian. I know you would never hurt me"

"Never." He says staring so hard she feels he can see right through her.

She nods and places a quick peck on his lips and she's gone.

A few hours later Ana, Christian, Sean and Kate find themselves in Balboa Park which includes the world renowned San Diego Zoo, museums, gardens. They had dinner and got a few rounds of drinks due to Kate's light flirting with the bartender when her friends just obviously left their ID's and she was the only one that remembered her (fake) ID.

"This place is so beautiful" Ana says walking around one of the gardens called "The Prado". "Tell me we can come back here when we have more time" Sean and Kate were walking ahead of them having their own conversation.

"We can come back whenever you want. I'm going to show you the world Ana"

"Promise?"

"Everything. If you'll let me" he smiles a boyish smile.

"Well… if we kick ass the next few days we'll get to explore Australia together"

"Can't fucking wait when is it?"

"Right after school lets out in May"

"For how long?"

"Just a week"

"So you have to win all of this?"

"No, just place. The top 3 get to go"

"Ah, well I'm sure you'll blow them out of the water"

"I hope so"

"Ana, you guys are amazing. You're amazing" he beams at her.

"Come on slow pokes we're going to the Zoo!" Sean says.

"I love the Zoo!" she giggles.

"You do?" Christian asks

"Mmmmhm lions and tigers and bears, oh my! Count me in!"

Later that night after exploring all over San Diego, Ana was exhausted. All she wanted was to go to Sean and Christian's room and curl up with him. Sex was the furthest thing from her mind—well not the furthest but she was tired and they had an 8 am wake up call. She comes into the room to find her roommate for the trip (and most trips) Melissa straightening her hair.

"Going out?"

"Well… I met a guy"

"What?"

"Come on Ana… we're just going to go hangout by the pool for a while. It's only 8. I promise I'll be back at a decent hour."

"Should I sleep in Christian's room?" she asks shooting her a smirk

"Ana Steele what kind of girl do you think I am? Besides the last thing I need are bags under my eyes tomorrow, Emma would beat my ass from here back to Harvard. No just hanging out, maybe some PG13 stuff"

"Isn't sex PG13 stuff?" Ana laughs.

"Okay PG stuff…"

"What's his story?"

"He's on Spring Break, goes to USC."

"How old?"

"21"

"Ah an older man"

She laughs "I guess. Look" she says putting a fresh coat of mascara on her lashes. "Two hours tops"

"Hey I'm not your mom and we don't have a curfew. Just be careful. Text me if you need me…. Or if you need the room"

"Will do" she giggles.

After realizing just how exhausted she was after her shower and ordering a cup of tea from room service to relax her nerves she texts Christian that she physically cannot move.

_**So freaking tired. Want to come up? Room 906**_

**Awww baby, I'm sorry. I should've been more aware of you having a big day tomorrow!  
**

_**It's ok! I had fun and I know, so freaking nervous. So are you coming? **_

**What about Mel?**

_**Ha! She met a guy, she's downstairs boning him in the pool **_

**Say what!? Really? **

_**No not really, but she's hanging out with him. So I have the room to myself**_

**Okay, coming**

_**Too tired for sex though, don't be mad **_

He doesn't answer and she frowns. _Was he just coming up for the sex? _She assumes he's not coming when there's a knock on the door. She gets up feeling her eyes getting more tired by the second when she sees her boyfriend in the doorway wearing sweats and his Harvard Rowing shirt.

"Why would I be mad? There's so much more to us than sex" he smiles running his hand down her cheek.

She smiles. "I'm so sleepy." She says climbing into bed. He climbs in and she rests her head on his chest before setting an alarm for 6:30

"Sorry, it's so early. You can turn the TV on if you want. I'll be out soon"

"It's okay, I'll lie here and watch you sleep. What time do you perform?"

"11"

"And then what?"

She groans and gets up out of bed again. "Here. Memorize it" she laughs jokingly handing him their itinerary.

"I will. I'm coming to every performance"

"The nice thing about these are you don't stay for everyone's. You perform and then you can go if you want. We're probably going to stay for a few like our competition but some of these we won't be staying for. We really lucked out that we're done in two days and then have three days of fun before the final competition on the last day."

"So you don't have to go to bed at 8 pm for three days?" he laughs.

"Nope!" she buries her face into his chest and is out within seconds. She comes to a few hours later when she feels a kiss on her forehead. "Where are you going?" She says her voice thick with sleep.

"Mel just got back. I'm going to go back to my room"

"You don't have to, I don't mind, you clearly won't be doing it as your girlfriend is incoherent" Mel jokes.

"It's okay, I saw what time she set her alarm for… I'd rather not" he jokes back. "I love you" he whispers against her lips. "I'll see you after you perform tomorrow"

"11 am… don't miss it" she mumbles getting ready to fall back to sleep

"I wouldn't for anything" he strokes her cheek and before he's out the door she's already fast asleep. She vaguely hears Melissa say something about how obvious it is that he's in love with her but she's already dead to the world. She wakes up the next morning to a groaning Melissa and her alarm going off.

She gets up and goes into the bathroom and is thankful not to see bags under her eyes.

"I feel like death" Mel groans

"What time did you come in?"

"Midnight"

"Mel!"

"I know I know shit. I am passing the fuck out at the pool right after we compete"

"What happened?"

"Shit, Ana… he is _hot_. So hot. And smart."

"What's his name?"

"Bryan"

"Did you hook up with him?"

"Just some kissing"

"Proud of you!" Ana giggles as she brushes her teeth

"Well… I mean I'm def going to do more than that before we go"

"Really?"

"Oh come on Ana, these things are like hookup USA. I was too chicken to do anything last year. But you haven't lived until you've had a good one night stand."

"Really?"

"Oh man, freshman we have so much to teach you"

"Well, I can't do that anyway… nor do I want to obviously."

"Oh I know. You two are too cute for words but come on, use your imagination"

"What do you mean?"

"Emma has been on the team all four years and with Dave the same. He didn't come her freshman year, but he's come every year since aaaand Emma says they do the whole stranger in the bar thing. It's hot. But Emma and Dave are freaks." She laughs. "I don't think there's a place at Harvard those two haven't got it on"

_Mmmm following in your footsteps, Em. _"So what you pretend you don't know each other?"

"Precisely"

She spits one final time and looks in the mirror and can already feel her heart racing. "Thanks Mel" she giggles. "Can I shower first?"

"Sure, I'm going to make sure some of the girls are up. I'm surprised Emma hasn't come around yet"

* * *

It's 11 am, and she's sweating bullets. This is like a big deal. Way bigger than the high school competitions. She checks her makeup again worried she had sweat it off when Emma comes up behind her. "Hey, relax. You're amazing. Beyond. Hell you're part of the reason we have a shot this year. Word on the street is that judges keep saying we're the team to watch. And it's the first year since I've been on the team that we even have a legitimate shot at Worlds. You're the shit. Just go out there and do what you do." She nods and takes a deep breath as she hears Harvard's name being called. Four and a half minutes later and she feels that her heart might beat out of her chest. Her cheeks are flushed and she's smiling a smile that could light up the world.

"Oh my god! That was so much fun!" Ana cheers.

"See told you! Did you hear how loud everyone cheered for us?" Emma asks to the whole group.

"That's like the best it's ever went!" someone chimes in.

They all walk from backstage out into the lobby area as opposed to the audience when she sees her friends and the sexiest smile in the world. "I'm so glad you guys are here!" she giggles.

"You guys were so fucking good!" Kate cheers. "I am currently posting the video I took to Facebook" she laughs.

"Banana I don't know how you do it… but you rocked as usual" he says giving her a high five.

"Thanks Seanny! I'm surprised these two could convince you to come!"

"Oh come on, you wound me! We've been here like 10 minutes and now we can go have more fun!"

She smiles before turning to Christian as she feels hands on her face and lips on hers. "You. Were. So. good" He says between kisses. "God I'm hard as a rock" he whispers against her lips.

"We weren't even dancing sexy this time!" she giggles.

"Still hard. Especially when you do all those turns in a row"

"Oh God" she rolls her eyes. "Who knew my boyfriend would get turned on seeing a fouette turn"

"I get turned on seeing _you_ do anything"

She rolls her eyes and tries to wipe the very evident lipstick that had come off on his lips. "Sorry"

He shrugs. "Whatever. I like having your mark on me"

"Guess it's fair, I've got hickeys all over my inner thighs all the time" she giggles.

"Oh yeah and the marks that appear on my neck come from nowhere" he laughs.

They're trailing behind Kate and Sean when she brings up what her and Mel talked about.

"So… Mel brought up an interesting idea this morning"

"Oh?"

"Well she's going to hook up with the guy from last night I guess once we're done. She says these things are like a breeding ground for hookups and one night stands. Because I guess everyone is on spring break and we're all college students. Whatever. So… she was saying that Emma and Dave just like… pretend they don't know each other and do the whole fuck a stranger thing"

"Hmmm… so do you want to try that…? Or is this your odd way of telling me you want to fuck an actual stranger while you're here" he jokes.

"Oh shut up, weirdo. I'm serious"

"Well I think that sounds hot. Really hot"

"Really?" she says feeling her heartbeat down _there_

"Fuck yeah. When can we do it?"

"Well… whenever we have a room to ourselves"

"I'm kicking Sean out tonight"

"No no, I have another performance tomorrow morning. I have to be up at 6 again. How about tomorrow night?"

"Perfect"

After another day of exploring Sea World, going on a food tour and hitting up some museums it was time for Ana to turn in for bed. After another day of competing, they were finally done for three days and Ana couldn't wait to have some _real_ fun.

"I can't believe we're done for three days" Emma sighs as she lies back on her bed as the 11 other girls take various seats around the room.

"Thank fuck" Liz the vice president replies

"You think we have a real shot at Worlds?" One of the girls asks

"Hell yeah!" Emma cheers. "Girls I am so unbelievably proud of you, I am so proud to be your captain. But we have three fucking days. Let's have some fun"

"Well Dave got here this morning, we know the kind of fun Emma is going to be having" Liz jokes.

"Whatever… the same kind of fun Ana has been having the last two days" Ana blushes and rolls her eyes.

"Hey I don't blame her, if my boyfriend looked like that…. Or if I had a boyfriend, I would never stop" one of the girls giggles.

"Agreed… if I was just a few years younger, I'd give ya a run for your money… don't tell Dave" Emma says as they all laugh. "So, let's talk about a few things. There are 6 people in this room that can legally consume alcohol outside of this room. DO NOT get yourselves into any trouble. I am not your mom, but I do feel somewhat responsible for you youngins. If you're going to drink. Do it here. No trying to drink while you're out. No fakes. I mean it guys. Don't take drinks from people you don't know… just don't be dumb. We're all going to the club downtown tonight, it's 18 to get in 21 to drink. No trying to slip off the wristbands. And the 6 of you that are 21 don't let me see you giving drinks to the ones that aren't. You never know who is watching and who is around. Heaven forbid you run into a judge you don't recognize or someone from another team sees you. All that being said keep it together. Don't get sloppy. Don't do anything that you wouldn't want surfacing on Facebook tomorrow. We all clear?"

Everyone agrees and goes on their way with the promise to meet back in Emma's room to do a little light pregaming. Later that night, she had texted Emma that she would meet them at the club but that she was going to pregame with Christian, Sean and Kate.

"You didn't want to drink with the team?"

"No, I'd rather be here with you guys. Emma got it, she's all over Dave right now anyway… So you guys are cool with the club?"

"Hell yeah! Dancers from all over the country are going to be there" he says and Ana thinks she actually sees him drool a little. "It's gonna be awesome."

"Going to be totally fun! And I can actually drink there" Kate giggles bouncing up and down.

"Kate" she warns

"What _I'm_ not on the team!"

"Just be careful. We're keeping an eye on you"

They head downstairs and Christian pulls her aside. "So tonight?"

"Yes"

"I have a feeling we'll have the room to ourselves"

"I can't wait" she giggles before kissing his cheek and smelling in his cologne mixed with his natural scent. _This man always smelled heavenly. Meanwhile I've spent the majority of this trip smelling like sweat. _

The club is loud to say the least, but totally fun. Everyone is having a great time, dancing a lot and no one is too hammered—well acting too hammered. After being there a few hours, Christian and Sean disappear.

"Maybe they went to pick up chicks" Kate jokes as she sips her beer.

Ana rolls her eyes before looking at Mel who is coming towards her. "I need the room"

"That's fine I'll sleep at Christian's"

"Oh my gosh you're the best, I love you" she says hugging her.

"Wrap it up"

"Obviously"

"Is he here?"

"Ya, you haven't seen us dancing all night?"

She shakes her head "No I had a few too many shots of tequila before we left the only thing I've been focused on is the fastest way to get my man into bed" she giggles.

"I hear that. Okay, see you in the morning!" she hugs her before disappearing

"I wish I could have sex"

"Kate!"

"You know what I mean, Elliott is soooo far in Miami. And he goes to Vegas next week… ugh. I want to have sex now, dammit!"

"Well that could be arranged" she hears from behind her and her eyes widen at the recognition before turning around. "WHAT! Whoa am I drunk, is he really here?" she says looking at Ana and pointing at the man in front of her.

"Don't look at me, I'm drunker than you!" she giggles before seeing Christian appear behind him. "You're sneaky" she says pulling him to kiss her.

"I can't… I mean… what are you doing here?!" Kate squeals

He shrugs. "I'm a senior, I blew off class this morning and tomorrow's class I went to one earlier in the week, and you know I don't have class on Friday. I'm flying back Saturday night. I wanted to see you" he whispers pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you so much, Kate"

Tears immediately spring to her eyes as she launches into his arms. "I've missed you too"

"So can I crash with you…? Or are you enjoying having a room to yourself too much"

"Shut up" she says as she brings his lips to hers. "Can we go?"

"That needy for me, huh?"

"Fuck yes" she moans. "Come on I have tequila in the room" she says grabbing his hand. "Bye Ana!" she giggles.

"And then there were—" she turns around to be met with no one. "What the… Where did my boyfriend gooooo?" she says out loud to herself as she starts to walk towards some of the other girls from the team.

"Shame, I was hoping I actually had a shot" she turns around and is met with her delicious looking boyfriend and smiles. _Oh, we are doing this now huh? _

"No… sadly no one does. My boyfriend owns me"

His eyes darken for a second before he gives her a smirk. "Oh really? Is that why he left you all alone?"

"He's not here"

"Pretty girls like you should never be left alone at clubs like this. I assume you're here for the dance competitions?"

"I am"

"Where do you go to school?"

"Harvard"

"Oh smart girl, huh?" He eyes her hungrily.

"What about you?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning" he says running a hand up her arm causing very evident goosebumps. "Seems you're affected by me"

"Seems you're awfully cocky" she cocks her head to this side. "You're not really my type… even if I didn't have a boyfriend" she rolls her eyes and she starts to walk away when she feels a hand on her arm and breath on her neck.

"Listen here, princess" he says seductively. "I am _going_ to fuck you."

She spins around to face him "You don't even _know_ me"

"I know you're the sexiest girl I've ever laid eyes on. And that this dress… would look even better off of you" he says running his hands down her side.

She bites down on her bottom lip and he tries to hide his smile. She immediately lets it go as to not contribute more to his arousal before she giggles. "What's your name anyway?"

"Christian… and you are?"

"Ana"

"Well Ana… care to dance in the meantime?"

"I doubt you can keep up"

"Try me"

It's a familiar song and she jokingly curses herself for it being one of the sexiest songs… like ever. She bites her lip and knows that she would never do to a stranger what she was about to do right now. Between the tequila, the hands on her hips, the filthy lyrics to the song playing and the high she's on from the performance she grinds her behind into this "stranger"

_I'm just a bachelor, looking for a partner_

_Someone who knows how to ride_

_Without even falling off_

_Gotta be compatible, takes me to my limits_

_Girl when I break you off, I promise that you won't want to get off_

"Shit, Ana. God you're so sexy" He growls in her ear, she responds by bending over further and running her hands through her hair. "I hope you're not planning on sleeping tonight"

"Mmmm" she turns around and eyes him. "Don't make comments like that if you can't back them up" she challenges. She rubs her body against him and his hand finds her behind under her dress and pulls her closer so that her core is making contact with him.

"Believe me baby, I can back them up" he says running a single finger down the valley of her breasts.

_Just once if I have the chance _

_The things I would do to you_

_You and your body, every single portion_

_Send chills up and down your spine_

_Juices flowing down your thigh_

_If you're horny let's do it _

_Ride it my pony_

_My saddle's waiting_

_Come and jump on it_

She spins around knowing that she's dangerously close to be giving the people behind her a good look at her bare ass despite how dark it is. "I have to get you out of here. I'm about to rip this dress off and fuck you in the middle of this club"

She hears the song fade out and another equally sexy song come on and she groans. "Your place or mine?"

"Mine." He grabs her hand and he's pulling her through the club and out the door. She pulls out her phone to text Emma and her eyes widen when she sees that Emma had already texted her.

_**You two are HOT! **_

**YOU SAW!?**

_**Oh yes. Mel told me she gave you an idea**_

**Embarrassing. **

_**Don't be. Didn't know you had it in you, Steele! Go fuck that man into tomorrow, you deserve it! ;) xoxo**_

**You too hehe! **

"Something funny?" her thoughts are interrupted by the perfect man in front of her.

"No"

"Boyfriend?"

"No. I texted my friends a little bit about you in case you kill me in the night" she looks at him.

He chuckles. "No, Ana. The only thing I plan on killing is your ability to walk tomorrow morning" her eyes widen and all she wants is for him to touch her. _There_.

"Touch me"

His eyes darken and he looks around to see a bunch of drunk people around them. "Here?"

She takes a deep breath. _Down the rabbit hole, Ana. _She starts to walk away and calls over her shoulder. "I knew you couldn't keep up with me" She's barely 5 steps away before he's pulling her into an alley and pushing her against the brick wall of the club.

He's breathing if he's just run a marathon and in the dark she can still make out the evident arousal in his jeans. "Take off your panties"

She hesitates for a moment before bending over and pulling them off and handing them to him. He stuffs them in his pocket before cupping her face and staring deep into her eyes. He smiles the smile that she _knew _was meant for _her_. Before his lips lightly brush against hers. "Ana" he breathes into her mouth.

"Yes" she breathes back. She jumps nearly 5 feet when she feels his finger lightly trace the outside of her pussy. He pushes them slightly inside but not completely inside of her as he rubs the sensitive nub between her legs. "Oh God" she moans throwing her head back.

"That's it, baby. I know you want to come, don't you"

"Yes, God yes." She says closing her eyes tightly. _This was so hot. So erotic. Is he really going to fuck me… here? With people 20 feet away? Prudish tendencies my ass. _

"I'm going to fuck you so good, baby"

"Do it now" she moans.

He's unbuckling his pants and letting them fall to his ankles before pulling her into his arms and lifting her up. "You ready?"

"Always" she says sexily staring him square in his eyes.

He slams into her and she wraps her arms around his neck and screams into his neck hoping that it wasn't as loud as she thought. She had never been so happy that he was so strong and she had particularly strong legs. He's going in and out of her at a rapid rate and she can't remember _ever_ being so turned on. And he had fucked her… a lot. "Oh God" she moans out.

"Fuck Ana… you're so fucking tight, baby. I'm not going to be able to hold off much longer. I can tell you're close"

"Oh you can, huh"

"Shut up" he growls.

"Make me"

His lips are finally really hers for the first time since they started this sexy scene and she moans into his mouth. "Fuck" she whispers against his lips.

"Come for me, Ana. Stop fighting it"

"Not ready"

"That's a lie"

"Eat my pussy, and then I'll think about it" she says sinking her teeth into her bottom lip

His eyes fly open and he pulls back to look at her. "What did you say?" He had _never _heard her speak like that. Even when she's been so horny she couldn't think straight.

"You heard me, pretty boy"

He pulls out of her. "Your wish is my command, princess" he says before squatting before her. "Leg over my shoulder" he demands.

He was right. So right. After a few swipes of his tongue, she was moaning so loudly she knows someone had to have heard her. "Christian" she moans grinding herself further into his face. He stands up when he feels the rest of her orgasm subside.

"You are dripping wet" he says wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "You're a naughty girl, Ana"

She looks at her watch. "I have to go"

"What?"

"Sorry"

"I haven't come"

"Not my problem, I did." she shrugs

"Actually it is, I was about to come, when you made your request"

"What a shame"

"Blow me" he growls

"What?"

"Get on your knees"

"No"

"I'll make you"

"I'd like to see you try"

"I want that pretty filthy mouth wrapped around my cock. _Now_. You know you want to"

_Fuck yes I do. _"You have 1 minute"

"Trust me I won't last even that long" he smirks and she has to suppress the need to roll her eyes before squatting in front of him. She feels the air hit her bare core and moans at how sinful this all is. She barely has her mouth around him for 10 seconds before she feels a hand in her hair. Fisting it. Hard. _Jesus Christian. So hard! _"Take all of me, baby. Shit. That mouth of yours" She deep throats him and she feels him spilling into the back of her throat and he groans a throaty animalistic growl she almost doesn't recognize as her boyfriend. She sucks until she feels him stop before standing up. She rubs the tip of his penis with her pointer finger as a bit of cum was still there and sucks if off of her finger.

"You taste so good" she breathes against his lips.

"Shit, Ana. You're so sexy"

"And there's more where that came from" she says sashaying away from him swinging her hips in a way she knows has him.

She can feel him behind her. "I knew you were going to be trouble the moment I laid eyes on you" She can't help but think there's a double meaning to that.

"Oh?"

"Yes. You can bring me to my knees like no one can" _Definitely a double meaning in that one. _

She raises an eyebrow. "I plan on getting you on your knees a lot tonight." _Jesus Ana where is this coming from?_

His eyes widen and smiles. "Oh yeah? Well I look forward to it"

**A/N Next up Part II of Nationals! Wasn't planning for it, but it just happened, and now that I brought Elliott to town, there's more I want to do. And anyone notice, Sean wasn't around at the club!? ;) Until tomorrow! Ana and Christian had a lot of fun in this chapter, hope ya liked it! Currently updating Pinterest so should be completely up to date in an hour(ish)**


	34. Nationals for Spring Break Part 2

**A/N: I've updated the Pinterest page to include what I've pictured my characters to look like. No Charlie yet as I haven't found anyone that spoke to me… Still on the hunt! Now onto Part II of Nationals! **

She wakes up the next morning feeling sore all over her body. Her arms hurt, her back ached and her thighs were burning. She would chalk it up to the competition if she didn't feel that delicious ache between her thighs. She reaches her hand up to touch her lips which are swollen and chapped and she smiles to herself. _Christian_.

She looks to the left and sees him sleeping soundly on his stomach facing her. She climbs onto his back and places a kiss between his shoulders. "Wake up"

"No you're insatiable" his eyes are closed but she can see the smirk tugging at his lips.

"I get it from you"

"I'm exhausted" he chuckles.

"Stop your whining, I'm so sore. My whole body hurts"

"Oh?"

"Yes, you took me in every possible position last night on practically every surface of this room"

He smiles recalling the events of last night. "Last night was the hottest night of my life"

"I agree. I can't believe we fucked in an alley"

"I can't believe it was _your_ idea. Who knew my girl had a wild side"

"I think you bring it out of me" she says climbing off of his back to face him. "I can't believe Elliott is here! Why didn't you tell me he was coming?"

"Honestly, I only knew as of yesterday and it slipped my mind. Or I would remember but we would be around Kate"

"I wonder how their night was" she giggles.

"I imagine not hotter than ours" he smiles before kissing her lightly.

"No, I doubt anyone had hotter sex than us last night" she laughs. She looks over to the other bed that Sean had been sleeping in. "Where is he?"

"Shit, no idea. I have a vague recollection of him texting me about someone he met, but he knew he couldn't sleep in the room tonight. I think he was going to sleep in Kate's but then Elliott came… let me make sure he's alive."

"Oh my God. I hope he knows he could have just come here."

"Uh no he could not have"

"So you were just going to let your best friend just roam around with nowhere to sleep!"

"Oh stop it; he could've slept like… I don't know at the pool or something. But this is Sean we're talking about. He probably met some girl and is sneaking out of her room as we speak!" He calls and it goes to voicemail. He shrugs. "Well I'm sure he's okay"

About an hour later they are still lazing in bed when they hear the door opening. They had both put clothes on in case Sean stumbled in. Surely enough he entered and fell face down on the bed.

"You alright?" Ana asks. "Seannyyyyy" she gets up and taps his face and tries to open his eyes.

"Get your girl away from me, Christian" he laughs. "This is all your fault"

"What!? What did I do? Well wait first of all where did you sleep? Not outside right…?" she asks

"No? What are you nuts? I would have interrupted your whole stranger sex bullshit if it came to that"

"You told him!" Ana says looking at Christian with wide eyes.

"So what happened?" Christian shoots Sean a look and rolls his eyes.

"I slept with someone"

"Obviously" Christian and Ana say at the same time.

"I slept with someone from _your_ team, Ana"

"Oh shit! Who who who!" She jumps on his bed and is hopping up and down tapping his back. "Tell me tell me!"

"Banana I'm hungover, if you don't want me to throw up on you I would suggest you stop"

"Who did you sleep with! Stop stalling"

"I don't think I should tell you… you'll be weird around her"

"No I won't!"

"She asked me not to tell you"

"Why?"

"I don't know before she kicked me out of her room this morning she seemed pretty adamant that 'this didn't happen' "

"What!? Well that's rude… wait… she kicked you out? You didn't have to sneak out?"

"No… I actually wanted to fuck her this morning"

"What? _You_ tried to fuck her and not just sneak out while she's in the bathroom?" Christian asks with a shocked expression

"Nope… I don't know. She's different. We talked for hours last night. And the sex was incredible. Hands down the best of my life. And then this morning... it's like she couldn't get me out of there fast enough"

"Basically like you" Christian says jokingly

"Aw Seanny! So…"

"Ali"

"WHAT!? Wait… Ali Michaels?"

"Do you have more than one Ali on the team?" he asked rubbing his temples as he goes to lie on his back

"Well no… but… YOU SLEPT WITH ALI!?"

"Stop yelling!"

"She's just getting out of an 8 year relationship, Sean. She was dating a guy since like middle school and she's a senior… Of course she kicked you out this morning you're a rebound! You're the second person she's had sex with like… ever!"

"I know about her ex. And yes I am aware of that"

"Well good for her… But you know it's not going any further than this right?" He's silent. "Sean…"

"I really like her"

"Oh please! You were drunk as shit and so was she. You just like her because she didn't worship at your feet this morning and she gave you a taste of your own medicine. Don't waste your time, Sean. Ali is not ready for any of that right now and those are her words"

**Flashback to the night before**

Sean chuckles as he sees Kate and Elliott bolt for the exit and two of his best friends blatantly feel each other up on the dance floor. _Well, looks like I'll need a place to crash. _He thinks to himself. He heads towards the bar, grateful that Elliott had given him his wristband when they first got there due to the fact that he knew he wouldn't be there long. He's at the bar when he overhears a conversation.

"Come on just one drink"

"No, that's okay. Thanks though"

He looks towards the girl and recognizes her from Ana's team and she seemed to be growing quite annoyed with this guy. He moves and wedges himself between them under the illusion that it was just an accident. "Oh excuse me, just trying to get a drink"

"Well you're in the way" the guy stares him down.

"It seems that you were in this ladies way" he nods towards Ali.

"What's it to you?"

"I happen to know her and you're obviously bothering her"

"Whatever." He's gone and Sean turns to her.

"You looked like you needed some help"

"I didn't. But I appreciate the thought"

"You're on Ana's team"

"I am… you're Ana's second boyfriend"

"Whoa… that what you guys call me?"

She laughs. "No, but I know your Christian's roommate and always around"

"Hey I am not!"

"You're here in California for her competition"

"No, I'm here in California because it's Spring Break and it was a good idea because my friends would be here too"

"Sure" she says rolling her eyes.

"I'm Sean"

"Nice to meet you" she says shaking his hand

"And you are?"

"Too old for you" she smiles.

"What an interesting name… can I buy you a drink?"

"No. And the mere fact that you 'can' is illegal" she says smirking at him.

"Hey, they don't know that"

She shakes her head. "Even if you could buy me a drink. I don't accept drinks from guys"

"That's safe."

"No, I just don't like feeling obligated to talk to a guy after they shelled out 4 whole dollars to buy me a beer. But you know you guys get all mad over it. And I've also had a boyfriend for all of college so… that was another reason"

"Had?"

"Yes I did speak in the past tense"

"Recent?"

"Two weeks ago"

"And you're okay?"

"Nope. But I'll manage"

"I'm sorry… how long were you together?"

"8 years"

"What!?"

"Yes we met when we were going into high school"

"Wow. And you guys can't work it out?"

"No, I'm not particularly interested in working it out with a lying, cheating asshole"

"After 8 years?"

"Evidently after 5 and I was too dumb to see it" she says tossing a hair over her shoulder

"I assume he didn't go to Harvard"

"Please… he's not that smart."

"You seem so… okay"

"I've spent enough time upset over it. This has been coming for about a year and a half… it was time. I'm fairly certain guys just don't know how to be faithful" she says downing a shot.

"Maybe you haven't found the right guy"

"Well thank you Dr. Phil. That's what I'm hoping." She sees that he's trying to be nice and she's just being a bitch. _God Ali, be nice! _She rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her drink. "I'm Ali"

He smiles and nods his head. "Nice to meet you Ali"

"So how do you like Harvard?" She asks trying to make conversation when all she wants to do is go back to the room and stalk her ex's Facebook. I mean sure it seemed like she didn't care… but she did.

"It's great. I love it; I couldn't imagine going anywhere else"

"Do you play a sport or anything?"

"I pledged Lambda Kappa"

"Ah the party boys" she laughs

"You could say that" he smiles.

"No they're cool." She smiles back.

**45 minutes later… **

"He is just suuuuuch a terrible person" she says as they're walking down the street towards the hotel. She realized after the 6th shot just how drunk she was and needed to go. And given that most of her friends had left, and some were planning to stay longer, Sean was thrilled to "make sure she got back safely"

"Oh my God will you just shut up about him" he somewhat yells.

Her mouth drops open and she stops walking. "What did you say to me?"

"You've been talking about him all night, I thought you didn't care"

"I don't"

"That's a lie."

"You don't even know me. No one asked you to try and be my knight in shining armor with that guy. But per usual you guys are thinking with your dick. You saw it as an opportunity to try and get laid. News flash, freshman not every girl you're nice to is going to drop her panties for you. I'm sorry if you feel that it's owed to you and I'm sorry that I've spent" she looks at her watch "three hours of your life talking about my ex when you thought you were going to be feeling me up on the dance floor. But if I recall YOU asked about him. YOU wanted to know if I was okay."

He's stunned. No one talked to him like that. She was sassy and fiery and he loved that. "I'm… sorry"

"You should be" she pauses before continuing. "For what it's worth I'm sorry that I spent so much time talking about it"

"It wasn't really that much…"

She smiles. "I'm hungry, do you want to get some food?"

"I'm in"

They stayed at a hole in the wall diner and talked for a good two hours about school, and what she plans to do when she leaves the safety of Harvard. They talked about what he wanted to do with his life and she urged him to take as many classes Harvard has to offer and try as many things as he could. They're heading back towards the hotel around 2 am when she brooches the elephant in the room.

"So I assume you need a place to crash?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well I assume you and Christian are sharing a room and even Kate's room is occupied now" she laughs. He doesn't say anything and assumes she has her answer. "Come on freshman" she laughs as she pulls him into the elevator.

She points at another girl's bed. "You can sleep there"

"Where is she?"

She shrugs. "Mike or Matt or Mark? Who the fuck knows. I swear we aren't a slutty bunch until we come to these things. And then it's just like a free for all"

She goes into the bathroom but from where he's sitting he can see her changing through the mirror in the room. _Shit, stop watching Sean. Stop watching. _He swallows hard and turns his head just as he sees her lowering her skin tight jeans.

"If you're going to stare you might as well just come in" he hears from the bathroom and his eyes widen. He chooses to ignore her comment feeling extremely awkward. She comes out into the room and cocks her head. "I need to shower" she says. He nods and tries not to look at her due to the fact that she's wearing a shirt that barely reaches mid-thigh. "I make you nervous"

"No, you don't"

"Then look at me"

He finally looks at her and feels himself about to come just taking in her sexy curls, her skin that's positively glowing and her perfect curves. "You're beautiful" he hears himself say. _What the fuck was that, Sean._

She smiles a shy smile and he swears he can see her eyes glaze over a tiny bit but it's gone before he's sure and she smirks. "You are at 18 right?"

"Uh yes?" he says completely unsure of where that came from.

"Perfect." She purrs. "Come shower with me" she says grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bathroom. She pulls her shirt over her head and he's staring at a snow white bra with blue lace holding two perky breasts up. She turns around to turn on the water and he groans when he sees that her underwear is a thong. She turns around and raises an eyebrow. "Get naked"

He hardens in seconds hearing those sexy words coming from such a pretty mouth. He grabs her face pressing her up against the door and stares down at her. Despite her being older he was a good foot and a half taller than her. "Are you sure you want this?"

She nods. "Stop over thinking this" she pulls his mouth down to hers. "You wouldn't ask any other girl this same question" She says as she runs her tongue over his lips.

He chuckles. "I actually _like_ you" he jokes running a hand over her cheek.

"Sean it's just sex… you know that right? I'm not looking for…"

"Are you giving me this talk?" he chuckles. "Weird being on this side… but I know. It's just you're getting out of a relationship and you're vulnerable and—"

"I am _not _vulnerable. In case you haven't noticed I've been in charge tonight… I'm calling the shots here freshman" she smirks at him and he curses himself for her being right. _How the hell did you lose control, Sean? Oh shut up you're fucking her aren't you? She can have the power. She can have it all. She's perfect. _

"How right you are Miss Michaels. My mistake"

"So no more of this talk about being vulnerable" She unsnaps her bra and his eyes widen. She goes to get into the shower when she feels a hand wrapped around her wrist and she's yanked into what she can feel to be a broad chest.

"You're perfect" he whispers into her ear as he peppers kisses down her neck and shoulder.

_Glad someone thinks so. Even if it is just a freshman that doesn't know any better. Oh stop it, Ali. He might be only 18 but he's hot. No denying that. Insanely hot. _"Mmmm am I now?"

"Yes. I'm going to worship every inch of you" he whispers in her ear causing her to shiver. He sheds his clothing and all you can hear from the shower for the next hour are kisses and moans.

**The next morning**

He opens his eyes when he feels a tapping on his shoulder. "Hey"

"Hi. Yeah, you need to go. Kelly is on her way back"

"Oh. Okay"

"Sorry… I just don't want…" she starts and she pulls at her robe. "You understand"

"Of course" he says pulling on his underwear and clothes.

"Can you not tell… anyone?"

"What are you ashamed of me?" he laughs.

"No not at all, and last night was… amazing. I just…I don't want things to be weird with Ana"

"They wouldn't be"

"Can you just… not?"

He shrugs "Whatever"

"I'm sorry this is making me seem like such an asshole"

"It is."

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it" he shrugs again before leaving.

**Present time**

"What a bitch" Christian says

"Christian!" Ana scolds. "Sean don't take it personally. She's actually pretty tore up about her ex. She probably just doesn't know how to deal with you and sex with a new person"

"She didn't have to act like that though" Christian says.

"Look, it was just sex, I know more than anyone what that means." He shrugs.

"Awwww Seanny likes a girrrrrlllll!"

"I do not"

"Sean… do you like her?" Ana asks

"I don't know. She was just different. She was fun and feisty… she didn't take any shit"

"Well that's Ali with everyone."

"I liked it… but whatever. I'll get over it"

"I'm sorry Seanny" she says hugging him.

That day Kate, Elliott, Sean, Christian and Ana spent the day doing more exploring. Well everyone but Sean explored, he stayed at the hotel and "moped." They're walking towards a restaurant to get food when Ana and Christian trail behind them.

"I can't believe he's taking this so hard. Did he really like her that much?" Ana asks.

"I don't know… I haven't really talked to him about it since this morning. I think he likes that she's different and didn't just throw herself at him like girls usually do"

"But it was one night of drunken sex"

"If you acted the way she did the night after we first had sex I would have been just as tore up" Christian says.

"Touché" she says. "But she told him upfront it was just sex. Sean should understand that… Maybe… maybe this is a slight taste of his own medicine. I mean come on he refers to girls by the night of the week he sleeps with them."

"Oh come on, not to their face"

"Not the point!" Ana says.

"What are you guys back there giggling about" Elliott asks as him and Kate turn around.

"Nothing" Ana giggles.

"How was your night last night?" Christian asks Elliott when the girls run to the bathroom.

"Oh, Kate was _very_ happy to see me" he laughs.

**Flashback**

"I've missed you so much, baby" he says as he tosses her to the bed.

She squeals. "I can't believe you're here! I missed you too" He plunges his tongue into her mouth. After a couple of hours of rediscovering each other they're lying in bed on their stomachs facing each other but not touching.

"I want to talk to you about something"

"What?"

"My spring break next week"

"Oh, what about it" she says trying to appear nonchalant

"Look" he says resting his head on his hand. "I know you're worried… but… Kate. Nothing is going to happen. Don't you trust me, baby?"

"I do… but it's Vegas and… it's spring break and you're a senior and…"

"And I love you"

She was starting to say something but freezes. "What?"

"I love you, Kate" he turns the light on next to him so she can see his face.

"You… love… me?"

He sighs. "More than anything. I would never do anything to jeopardize things between us. I've known for a while, but there just hasn't been the right time to tell you"

She sits up and wraps the sheet around her. "I love you too, Elliott" she feels the tears in her eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen in Vegas" he says cupping her cheeks.

"Okay" she whispers.

"Do you believe me?"

She nods. "Yes"

He kisses her forehead before sliding into her again. "Oh Kate. Fuck baby, you feel so good. I've missed this"

"Fuuuuck me too! Being around your brother and Ana damn near kill me sometimes" she giggles.

"I'm sorry baby" he rests his forehead against hers. "I wish I could be with you every minute"

"Me too"

"One day" he whispers against her mouth.

**End Flashback**

"OH MY GOD! HE SAID THAT!?" Ana exclaims to Kate in the bathroom as she relays the story.

"He loves me; he told me he loves me! I feel so much better about him going to Vegas next week" she sighs before swiping a coat of gloss on her lips. "He's even coming to visit when he gets back"

"Kate that's awesome."

"I think i finally trust him."

"Good! I think you should!"

* * *

After two days of fun, it was time for the final round of nationals. "I am so fucking nervous" Emma paces back and forth. After her pep talk to the team she realizes that she needs one herself.

"You shouldn't be, it's going to be great! You're a great captain, Emma. You should be proud for getting us this far!" Ana chimes in. They're backstage about to go on and they're all on pins and needles. They hear their name called and Emma breathes deeply before hearing the music start.

"Well here we go… this is it!" she whispers to herself.

After their final performance, they are huddled backstage. "Guys, that was amazing!" Emma cheers. "I am so proud of all of you. I love all of you guys"

They head out into the lobby and Ana doesn't even notice her boyfriend or her friends. "DAD!" she runs into his arms. "What are… what are you doing here!?"

"I thought I should make it for at least one of your performances, and I couldn't make it the first two days." he chuckles.

"I can't believe it! I love you! Thank you!" she says taking the flowers he brought her.

"Of course, Annie. You were great, as always"

"Thanks!"

"You have quite a cheering section."

"Oh yeah!" she pulls him to her friends. "This is Sean and Elliott, Christian's brother. And of course you know Kate and Christian!"

"Hi Mr. Steele!"

"What did I tell you about that, Kate?" he smiles before pulling her into a hug

"Sorry!" she giggles.

"So you're the one that's got her so smitten?" he asks looking at Elliott.

"Yes sir"

"Well I'll give you the shorthand. You hurt her, I'll kill you too" he smiles.

Kate stands behind Ray and nods. "Yeah!" she jokes.

"I would never."

"Good to know. And you're Sean?"

"Yes sir"

"I've heard a lot about you"

"You have?"

"Sure have, Annie talks about you all the time. It's nice to know my daughter has such good friends"

"Awww Banans!"

"Oh shut up. It's usually not good stuff" she jokes. "Are those for me!?" she asks referring to the flowers in his hands.

"Actually…"

"Oh my god… they're for Ali!"

"Will you keep your voice down!?" he rolls his eyes and starts to leave. "You were great, good job, Banana" he says walking away to see if he can get Ali alone.

"Hi" she giggles finally turning to her number one fan.

"Hi beautiful, you were amazing". Christian says handing her a bouquet of wild flowers.

"Thanks baby" she smiles.

"When do you know if you're going down under?"

"Tonight at 6"

"You nervous?"

She shrugs. "I don't know… will you definitely come if we get in?"

"Of course."

"Australia huh?" Ray interjects. "That's quite a trip"

"I know, so exciting!" she giggles.

"And you'll make sure she stays out of trouble?" Ray asks as they're walking out of the arena.

"Yes sir."

"So Dad, how long are you here? Do you want to go to lunch?"

"Just till tomorrow, and sure if you have time"

"Of course I do. Guys I'll meet up with you later?" She says looking at her friends and Christian.

"Sounds good, just text us" Kate says as they walk away.

She hugs Christian. "I won't be long"

"Take as much time as you need, baby" he kisses her nose. She scrunches her nose and kisses him lightly.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

Meanwhile, Sean spotted Ali talking to Emma when they made eye contact. She excuses herself and grabs his hand pulling him around the corner.

"You were ama—" he starts but can't get it out before she's lunging for him. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. The kiss goes on until they have to come up for air. When they pull apart her lipstick is both smeared and all over his mouth.

"Are those for me?" He nods having completely lost the ability to speak. "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"I'm sorry for the other day"

"It's okay"

"It's not."

He chuckles. "You're right, it's not"

"Come to my room later"

He furrows his brow. "Really… are you sure?"

She nods. "See you later freshman" she winks.

* * *

Ana and her father at lunch when she thinks now might be the time to brooch a very important subject.

"Daddy… can we talk about something important?"

"Sure kiddo, what's on your mind?"

"So… I was thinking about staying at Harvard for the summer"

"Oh?"

"Yes… I mean there are tons of internship opportunities here. And even if I were to just work at a bakery like at home... I could do that here"

"Ah" he says rubbing his mouth and eyeing her. "What does this boy of yours think of this?"

"Christian?"

"Anastasia"

"Well… he'll… you know… be here too"

"Ah, now the truth comes out. So you want to stay here… with your boyfriend"

"Dad" she whines. "It's not just about Christian"

"Oh? Okay so you already have a job? Or a place to stay?"

"Well I can move into my apartment early. I technically should have waited until July but they will let me move in when school lets out"

"So you're paying an extra two months of rent?"

_Not if I stay with Christian. _"Well there's an alternative"

"Anastasia Steele, don't even go there" he says sternly

"Look, I'm going to get a job. Obviously"

"When?"

"I have a month!"

He sighs. "What happened to all these internships?"

"Well I've applied for one _half true_… and then there are some ones outside of Harvard. Look if it's about the money I was already going to be paying for it starting July so it's only an extra two months"

"You know it's not about the money, Ana"

"Then what is it about?"

"Making decisions like this based on a guy"

"It's not based on him"

"Oh? If he was coming home for the summer you wouldn't even be thinking about this"

"What do you want me to say? I love him."

"I just feel like you're making a mistake"

"What?"

"Christian is great, don't get me wrong… but is this…I just don't want you to get hurt again"

"Christian would never hurt me"

"We're not having this conversation again, Ana. Is this really what you want?"

"Yes, daddy. I love him so much, and the thought of being across the country… I would be so miserable without him"

He runs his hand over his face. "Well… Ana, it's your decision"

"Do you support it?"

"I always support you, Ana. I'm always in your corner"

"Okay… so you're okay with me staying?"

"You need to get a job. I'm not paying for you to just stay here and shack up with your boyfriend"

"Dad!"

"Don't dad me." He says sternly.

"Job. Obviously" Ana nods

He sighs. "Does he know you're thinking about staying?"

"Yes, he actually thought about not taking it because he didn't want to be away from me"

"Interesting"

"He's not like Nate"

"That's good to hear"

"I think he's the man I'm going to marry"

**A/N So some of you wanted to see Sean and Kate/Elliott. So I tried to give you everything. I've got some things planned for the present time, but I'm super excited for these wedding outtakes! :) Ali is another one I've enjoyed writing but sadly she won't be around much longer as she's graduating. But she'll be in the next chapter-ish as a love interest for Sean. Eventually I'll be working Angela into it. And I will have a couple of chapters of their summer at Harvard! Anyone have any ideas of fun trips they can take? Def New York and DC! But we're looking to get into SOPHOMORE YEAR! Soon! **

**PS, naturally they're going to Worlds, so yes after some research (as I've never been) our favorite couple are going DOWN UNDER! Woooo**


	35. College Neighbors Wedding Outtake Part 1

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been great about updating this week… only two updates in one week is simply unacceptable! Haha. But your reviews for the Nationals chapter(s) were great! I'm glad everyone liked Sean's little tryst, and like I said we'll be seeing a bit more of Ali before she graduates. Loved some of the predictions you guys made! BUT… it's finally time for the first of (what I'm imagining will be) 3 WEDDING outtakes! YAYYYY Here we gooooo! **

**PS: my best friend is getting married at the end of next year and we haven't really started planning yet (besides a date and a venue), and I've never been married so I don't have the best timetable on when things are usually done when planning (ie picking flowers, dress fittings etc) So I Googled a checklist but I'm mostly winging it! **

Just a few reminders:

Ana and Christian got engaged: February 2018

Graduation: May 2018

Move to NYC: July 2018

BIG DAY: October 2019—date TBA

* * *

**January 2019: (T-Minus 10 months)**

"Are roses tacky?"

"Huh?" he looks up from his computer and gives her a look.

"For my bouquet. Is it tacky?"

"Baby, do what you want. I already told you, I just want to show up and say I do and then whisk you away and have my filthy way with my wife"

"Speaking of which you haven't told me where you're 'whisking' me away to"

"It's a surprise"

"Whatever" she says rolling her eyes. "Well I can't decide if I like roses or if I wanted to do some other flower… because if I do roses I have to do white. Unless I do grey bridesmaid dresses then I can do red. But the color grey I like is too close to white I think… So I was thinking that I wanted to do either an emerald green or a royal blue. Blue would bring out my eyes but I found this picture on Pinterest and—"

"Ana…" Christian groans.

"Whaaaaat" she whines.

"Call Kate."

"But…"

"Anastasia Steele I am not listening to you ramble about bridesmaids colors. You know what I care about? Your wedding lingerie… actually not even that because I'll be ripping it off in 10 seconds"

"You should care! What are your groomsmen going to wear?"

"Whatever you tell them to"

"Ughh! You are USELESS"

"I know… and you knew that going in." he laughs turning back to his laptop.

"You know what!? If you don't help me now you're not helping me with the cake or the food tasting" she says shooting him a pointed look.

He opens his mouth and then closes it. "Fiiiiine let me see" he says rolling his eyes.

After Skyping with Kate and going back and forth for about two hours on top of the months she's spent agonizing over it she _finally_ decides to go with emerald green for her bridesmaids with white roses.

"Finally. Can I go to bed now? Elliott and I are flying out tomorrow, Ana… can't all this wait?" she says yawning.

"It is like 10 pm there, will you quit whining? Tell me what you think of this" she says holding her phone up to the iPad so she can see the gorgeous Manolos she had picked out

"For us?!"

"No silly, for me! I saw them at Bergdorfs the other day. Dear God, they're so pretty!"

"I told you to stay out of there" she hears mumbled next to her.

"Who asked you" she said shooting him a look

"LOVE them! How much?" Kate asks

"Uhh…" she looks next to her and smiles an innocent smile.

"I don't even want to know, Ana"

She looks back at the screen and holds up two hands indicating $750. "WHAT A STEAL!"

"I know right? I mean I live in New York I work in PR I neeeeed these shoes… well I need multiple pairs, but it's so Sex and the City! I mean ideally I wanted blue, so SJP! But if you guys are going to be in green, they have the same ones in white! 'Married in Manolos' so chic!"

Kate giggles from the other side. "Totally!"

"But then I really like these shoes I saw in Jimmy Choo too. Ugh get here nowwww" she moans.

"I'm coming! So wait can we wear Manolos too… because I mean I'm always looking for an excuse to buy another pair…"

"Uh yes! We can all wear the same shoes!"

"I need a beer and to go watch football or something" Christian says getting up and walking out. "Call me when we can have sex" he calls from the door.

She rolls her eyes and goes back to the screen. "Also, does my bouquet have to be different from yours?"

"Ummm I don't know, I sent you a shit ton of books, what do they say" She pulls out her 'Wedding Planning for Dummies' book. "Seriously?"

"What! This thing is great, and kind of funny too! I mean I'm using it in conjunction with a few others but it does have some good ideas"

"Why didn't you just take Grace's offer of hiring you a wedding planner"

"Yes, one that I would drive crazy? I'm 20 times more organized than anyone on this planet. I would eat a wedding planner alive"

She laughs. "Like you're driving me crazy? Where are your other bridesmaids anyway?"

"Well I only have one maid of honor… don't make me regret my decision" she says narrowing her eyes at him. "Vanessa is crazy busy with the new baby, I don't want to be down her throat. Mia is thrilled whenever I call her, but sometimes I can't get her off the phone. And Angela is not someone I would go to with fashion advice" she laughs. "We're very different"

"Yes something tells me her BoHo chic is not what you want. By the way does Christian have a fourth groomsman? Elliott, Sean, Charlie…" she says looking for her to finish the sentence.

"No he was thinking of asking Dave, but I had to nix that because then I would have to ask Emma and I was closer with Melissa and I already feel bad I didn't ask her. WHY DOES MY BOYFRIEND HATE EVERYONE AND NOT HAVE FRIENDS" she says loud enough for him to hear her causing a chuckle from the other room. "Like I went from 7 to 4 and even that is proving to be hard! It doesn't help that we only hang out with Sean here and haven't really made a ton of friends… I mean ones we would want _in_ our wedding. He needs to suck it up and ask Dylan. But I guess he's just going to ask the other guy that joined the Row Team as a freshman"

"Oh, things still weird since Dylan and Mia broke up?"

"They're not even broken up! They're in this weird in between. He loves her, she loves him, they're in different states blah blah blah. Sound familiar? Gosh I'm so sick of all of you. Quit falling in love with people you can't see every day! Jesus Christ!" she yells as Kate giggles. "But I don't know. I get it, Mia would feel weird I guess, but Dylan _is_ invited. So they just all need to be adults and deal with it"

"Interesting, so is it just me, Vanessa, Angela and Mia?"

"Yep"

"Well it's less people you have to worry about looking good" she laughs. "And less people whose ideas I have to take into consideration when planning your wild bachelorette partayyyy"

"About that… Kate no strippers or anything crazy. I'm serious"

"Yeah right, do you know who's planning your fiance's bachelor party?"

"Christian doesn't want strippers either"

"He may not want them but he's getting them"

She furrows her brow. "I'll have to talk to youuuur boyfriend about that this weekend"

"Be my guest, I'd prefer he was not putting dollars down some girls G-string"

Ana's mouth drops open. "I'm not talking about it. But anything you do plan, invite Melissa and Emma at least, and I'll let you know who else. Maybe a few girls from work"

"Got it. Well can I please go to bed now?"

"I suppose. I hope you're not going to be bitching and moaning this weekend. Because we have work to do"

"Ana you're getting married in 10 months… TEN"

"Just wait till your ass gets married"

"Yeah right, Elliott is never popping the question"

"Nevvvvver know!" she smiles.

"Bye bitch"

"See ya!" she blows a kiss at the camera before she exits.

"Did I hear the word strippers come out of your mouth?" Christian asks as he climbs into bed.

"I told Kate I didn't want any, she said Elliott will probably have them at yours"

"I told him I didn't want strippers"

She pouts "I think you're getting them anyway"

"I'll talk to him"

"Good, I don't want some whore shaking her ass for you and giving you a lap dance"

"You're turning green right now, you know that?"

"Am not"

He laughs and pulls her into his chest. "I love it when you get jealous and possessive"

"Mine" she says petulantly against his lips.

"Oh yes, baby. Yours"

**May 2019 (T- Minus 5 months)**

"Save the Date cards sent. Check. Picked Wedding invitations. Check. Rehearsal dinner venue picked. Check. Book a Florist. Check. Okay… I feel… okay" she says breathing deeply as she goes over her checklist.

"Ana, love. RELAX. Everything is fine. You are so ahead of schedule" Vanessa says as she sips her champagne.

"Easy for you to say, you've done this already. I don't have a fucking dress, Vanessa"

"You got some bangin ass shoes though." Kate giggles.

"ANGELA hurry up!" Kate calls from outside the fitting room.

"Do we hate this?" Angela says coming out.

"Turn around?" Ana says and shakes her head. "Why does it look so much different on you?"

"Because I don't have the tits for a strapless floor length gown Ana come onnnn, don't make me wear this pleeeease. I'm going to be around my ex-boyfriend all night the least I could do is look hot"

"I want you guys to all look the same!"

"Don't worry, Angela we'll get you a killer bra, have those girls sitting up very nicely!" Vanessa says

"Ughhh. And I'm pale as shit" Angela groans

"It's called a tanning bed" she calls from outside the dressing room. "It's also May, you have all summer to get and maintain a tan."

"Speaking of which, is she walking down the aisle with Sean?" Kate asks as she goes back into the dressing room.

"I told them both it was up to them. Sean didn't care and I didn't want any drama or awkwardness on my wedding day soooo she's walking down with Drew the other guy from the team. And Mia will walk with Sean. Easy."

"You fucking him after the reception?" Kate calls through the dressing room

"Kate!" Angela looks over the top of the door. "Shhh!"

"Oh you so are!" she says giggling into her champagne.

"He's probably bringing a date. As am I"

"Oh are you!? Are you seeing someone?" Kate asks

"I mean it's not serious, but again seeing my ex-boyfriend at a wedding? I needed some arm candy… I mean Sean is bringing someone right?"

"Ummm yes, I just don't know who yet. You know Sean, he's non-committal" Ana laughs. She realizes that's probably not the right thing to say. "You know what I mean"

"So August… mother freakin Vegas" Kate says changing the subject.

"I can't believe you're dragging me to Vegas!"

"Oh come on, it was the perfect compromise as you and Christian couldn't bear to be away from each other." She says with a dramatic eye roll. "We're going to be in the same town at the same time. So when you two get all antsy and need to go at it, we're right there. Different hotels, different activities but you both were soooo annoying. I swear I thought you two trusted each other."

"Oh come on… we do. You know we do. But it's Vegas, and I'm not sure I entirely trust YOUR boyfriend not to treat my fiancé like he's a single bro"

"Oh he wouldn't… he better not!"

She shrugs. "Just alleviates the stress. The idea of me being out drunk with my girlfriends doesn't exactly give Christian the warm and fuzzies either."

"I'm so freaking excited!" Vanessa giggles. "And it doesn't hurt that me and Charlie get some really mommy and daddy alone time. Oh just wait until you have a baby, Ana"

"Caaaan I get down the aisle first? Sheesh you sound like Christian's mother"

"Yeah right you'll be pregnant by the end of the year" Kate giggles

"What! Will not. Christian and I want to be newlyweds for a while. Travel. And he's still in the final stages of getting his company up and running."

"Still can't believe that crazy mother fucker owns his own business" Kate laughs.

"Who are you telling?"

"So Mia, you've been awfully quiet over there. Who are you texting?" Ana asks

"No one"

"Dyyyyylan" Kate giggles.

"Yeah how is that going?" Ana asks. "You guys back together yet? That would make my life so much easier. Then he could be in the wedding."

"Sorry, _my_ life is making _your_ wedding difficult" Mia rolls her eyes

"Apology accepted" Ana said taking a sip of her champagne.

"Oh Bridezilla has come out to plaaaayyyy, I haven't seen her in a couple weeks" Kate giggles.

"Whatever" she says rolling her eyes.

* * *

"I have a dress, I have a dress, I have a dress hey hey hey hey" Ana sings coming into their apartment.

"Oh?" Christian calls from the couch as him and Sean are watching a game on TV.

"Yes! It's so fucking gorgeous. I'm obsessed with it, I wish I could wear it every day"

"How much are we looking at?"

"Ummmm under what we talked about?" she says innocently.

"Anastasia"

"Well… I may have called my dad for more money…"

"ANA!" he says exasperatedly

"WHAT IT'S VERA WANG! You aren't paying for juuuust a dress. You're paying for Vera! And you know what, this is all your fault! You're the one who bought me this ungodly expensive engagement ring. I can't have this and wear off the rack… it does not work. So really… you have no one to blame but yourself, Mr. Cartier!"

He sighs. "Ana just go away" he chuckles.

"Can I keep the dress?"

"Haaaave you already bought it?"

"Yes"

"Well then do I have a choice?"

"Ummm… no?" she says looking in the air for the answer

"Well there you go"

She squeals and kisses his cheek. "Yay! I love you"

"Yeah yeah" he laughs.

"Wait"

"What, Ana" he rolls his eyes as he chuckles.

"We are cake tasting tomorrow"

"In in in so in!" Sean cheers

"Yes, I told them our child was coming. They said they're bringing coloring books for you" she says batting her eyelashes.

"Fuck off, I'm still on cloud 9 from those fucking crab cakes that we had when you chose your food"

"Ah those were amazing" she smiles.

"Bangin food, open bar… this is going to be the wedding of the century"

Ana squeals and squeezes between them on the couch "Iiiii know!"

**That night: **

"Ana" Silence. "Ana" Silence. "ANA!" he says loudly.

"What?! Why are you yelling?" She says looking up from her computer screen as she sits perched on the couch.

"Because I've been calling you and you're ignoring me!" he says. "It's 2 am, come to bed"

"But I have—"

"Now Anastasia, that wasn't a question, you need some sleep"

"I'm not tired"

"Good, we can fuck then" he says with a wicked smirk

"Christian" she whines

"Oh is someone turning down sex? Who are you and what have you done with my fiancée?" he asks sitting next to her.

"I'm not turning it down, I'm just going through my checklist. And I'm looking at different cake styles."

"Baby, we're going to do all of that tomorrow. And I swear I'm about to throw your checklist out the window. Come on, you're stretching yourself so thin planning this wedding"

"I just want it to be perfect"

"Do you need a wedding planner?"

"No absolutely not. Anything a wedding planner can do, I can do better"

He shakes his head. "My future wife the perfectionist"

"Yes, back out now, if you must."

His eyes darken and he grabs her chin to get her to look at him. "That's _not_ an option" he says in a way that says it's not for her either.

She bites down on her lip. "Not for me either" she whispers.

"Bed" he murmurs against her lips.

"Race you there" she giggles.

She's underneath him in and he's sliding into her in record time. "I love you so much" he whispers in her ear. "Even when you drive me crazy"

"I always drive you crazy" After a slow sweet lovemaking she's lying on his chest drawing circles with her finger. "I don't have to have Vera Wang… I don't mean to come off like a spoiled little princess"

He chuckles. "But you're _my_ spoiled little princess"

"I'm serious" she says sitting up to look at him. "I can take it back… I think"

"You know I'm just giving you a hard time right? I told you I wanted you to have everything you want. I want to give you the world baby. You're only doing this once after all"

"Oh? Not going to divorce me for your hot young secretary in a few years?"

"What are you 40? You're my hot young secretary" he laughs.

"I'm serious"

"Mmm me too" he kisses her deeply. "You're not going anywhere. _Ever_."

"Forever" she whispers.

"Fuckin right. I can't wait until you're officially Mrs. Grey"

She squeals "Oh my gosh, me either"

"Fuck I'm hard again just thinking about it"

"Well husband to be, what should we do about that?"

**September 2019 (T- Minus 1 month!) **

"We have been here 2 god damn hours, what is the holdup" Christian groans as he rubs his temples.

"I feel like I'm at the freakin DMV. Someone please just shoot me and put me out of my misery" Ana groans as well.

They had been at the City Clerk's office in Massachusetts for hours trying to get a marriage certificate but it seemed that they had a line out the door with other pressing matters.

"I'm putting an end to this, this is fucking ridiculous. I have to talk to someone" Christian gets up. Ana realizing he's probably about to cause a scene scurries after him.

"Come on, let's just wait."

"No, Ana this is ridiculous. I'm not waiting any longer" Her eyes well up with tears. "What is with the waterworks!?"

"It's just… we're getting our marriage license… And you're pissed and I'm upset and we're both tense and hungry and shouldn't this be romantic" she says stamping her foot.

He chuckles. "Well I know a way to ease the tension" he says smiling and raising an eyebrow.

30 minutes later they're walking back through the doors after a much needed romp in the car.

"God, I feel better. Okay, now we can wait" Christian says sitting down and pulling Ana practically into his lap and kissing the back of her shoulder. "I love you"

She giggles and slides off of him but cuddles into his chest. "I love you too"

"Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey!"

"Here!" they both yell in unison and jump up.

* * *

"So how are your vows coming?" she asks from her side of the bed as she's scrolling through her iPad looking for last minute things to stress out about.

"Good"

"Have you started?"

"Hmmm?" he says looking away from his laptop

"Your vows"

"What about them?"

"Have you started them?"

"Oh, not yet."

"Christian we're getting married in 27 days."

"I'm fully aware of when we're getting married. October 12, 2019 it will be engrained in my brain forever" he says leaning into kiss her but she backs away.

"Nice try. Vows?"

"Ana, I don't know why we're writing our own vows anyway. Why can't we just use traditional vows. You know love, honor, obey blah blah blah"

"Uh because this is the 21st century, and I'm not agreeing to _obey_ anyone"

"Babe, it's tradition" he says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world

"Babe, it's archaic" she mimics.

"Ana, you're not putting obey in your vows?"

"Uh no"

"Why"

"Are you?"

"No"

"Okay then"

"A husband doesn't say that"

"Oh? Please enlighten me on the way marriage works"

"Anastasia"

"Christian Trevelyan" she had opted to start calling him by his first and middle name whenever he broke out 'Anastasia' to let him know she meant business too"

"I would just like it if you said you would love, honor and obey. Why is it so difficult?"

"Because I'm not about to just blatantly lie in front of a minister AAAND before God. I mean come on. There's a larger chance of pigs flying than me _obeying_ you"

"You always have to make a point to say that you have me completely by the balls, don't you?"

"Well I do" He scoffs and gets up, storming out of the room. "Oh come on" she says following him out. "That was a joke. I'm not asking you to say obey! You can say whatever you want, they're _your_ vows. Just don't expect me to say obey"

"Because you'll never obey me"

"Christian" she says pinching the bridge of her nose. "What do you want me to say? I don't want to say something like that. Because it seems like I'm saying that you own me. Like I'm your property. I don't like that."

"But you have no problem knowing that you own me"

She sighs. "I'm not asking you to say that in front of everyone we know. Of course you own me too" she whispers.

He nods his head. "I'm going out"

"At 2 am? Uh no you're not"

He freezes at the door and she immediately knows he's going to blow especially after this argument.

"You know what, Ana? If I want to go out, I'm going out. The days of you thinking you wear the pants in this relationship are fucking over. This shit ends now." He's out the door before she can even reply.

She stands at the door for a good 10 minutes willing him to come back. When she realizes he's not coming back, she wipes the tears that have escaped her eyes and goes to their room slamming the door.

* * *

"You said that!? Oh come on, dude." Sean says rubbing his eyes as they both down another shot of whiskey.

"I am just so sick of her acting like she's just the little princess of the castle"

"Maybe she wouldn't act that way if you didn't treat her like she was God's gift to the world"

"I don't"

"Bullshit, you look at Banana like she's your reason for living. Which is good! But Banana has you wrapped around her little finger. But at the same time… you have her wrapped around yours. You might be whipped but that girl says 'how high' when you say 'jump'"

"She does not"

"Oh please! She doesn't want to say obey for the same reason you wouldn't want to."

"I'm the man in the relationship. I'm not supposed to obey her"

"Okay… but like you do… And obey is such an ugly word. But when Ana doesn't want you to do something, usually you don't do it"

"I went out tonight didn't I?"

"To prove a point. And you'll go home with your tail between your legs and beg her to forgive you then fuck her and everything will be fine again"

"I'm NOT giving in first"

"Yeah okay. You want to get laid again before you get married, right? Shit… you are still getting married right?"

"Um. Yes." He says shooting him a look.

"Then you'll give in." he chuckles before ordering another shot.

He gets in about an hour later to find Ana still awake.

"You're still up"

"I can't sleep when we're fighting" He nods as he pulls off his shoes and goes in the bathroom.

"How's Sean?"

He comes out with his toothbrush in his mouth. "Is that your way of checking up on me? Seeing where I was?"

Her lips make a hard line and at that moment knows he's looking to start another fight. "I don't want to argue Christian. But sure, I guess it is. Heaven forbid I know where my fiancé is at 2 in the morning"

"I would never cheat on you"

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "I'm fully aware. And you're drunk"

"So?"

She shrugs "Just an observation" she says turning her light off and sliding down into bed. "I was going to apologize for earlier, but clearly you just want to pick a fight with me. So I'm going to bed before it can escalate to there"

The next morning is Saturday and she wakes up to Christian wrapped tightly around her clutching her breast with a leg threaded between hers. _Even when we fight we're drawn to each other. _She rolls her eyes and peels herself out of bed to start breakfast. About 20 minutes later, he emerges from the room and enters the kitchen. He pours a cup of coffee and sits at their bar in the kitchen and opens the newspaper. She sets a plate in front of him and sighs when he murmurs "thank you".

"I have my final dress fitting today"

"Okay"

"So I'll be gone for a few hours"

"Sounds good"

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"Talk about what, Ana?"

"Us fighting… we don't do it often… and we never go to bed angry"

"I'm not angry"

"Okay." She goes to say 'I love you' but is almost worried he won't say it back and just heads into their room to get ready.

She gets back a few hours later to an empty apartment and sighs.

**Where are you?**

_**Out with Sean**_

**Oh. Will you be long?**

_**Why?**_

**Well I don't have anything to do, I'm already bored. **

_**Sorry, won't be long. **_

**Okay. **

Four hours later and she had gone over her checklist twice, cleaned the apartment, did a load of laundry, and caught up with that Real Housewives nonsense Kate got her addicted to. She was furious. _Not long my ass. _She starts to call him but knows it will just be that she's _checking up_ on him. An hour, and a lonely dinner later, she climbs into bed and before she knows it the tears are flowing and she's sobbing. She cries for what she feels like hours before she hears her bedroom door open.

"Ana?"

"What" she sniffles wiping her face and sitting up. "What's up?" she barely makes eye contact but just taking in her appearance shatters him.

He sits on the bed and pulls her into his chest. "I am such an asshole. I'm sorry, Ana" She wants to say something back but she just starts sobbing again. He continues to repeat how sorry he is and how much he loves her until her sobbing subsides.

"Please stop crying baby, it kills me when you cry" he kisses her forehead and strokes her back trying to soothe her.

"You were" hiccup "so mad" hiccup "at me"

"I know and I'm sorry… it was stupid"

"Do you still want to marry me?" she asks softly.

"Of course I do. More than anything. Do you still want to marry me?" She nods and he chuckles. "Okay. I'm sorry I left you here all day… but… I did get you something"

"What?" she says not moving from his chest, so he gently shifts to produce a small box from his pocket.

"What is it?"

"Your wedding ring. It came today, do you want to see it?"

"Yes" He opens it and she smiles. "Just as pretty as I remember it." They had gone together to pick out rings a month ago.

"It's engraved"

"What?"

"I had it engraved"

She turns it to see the words _Yours, forever _on it. Her eyes immediately well up with tears. "Christian" she whispers. "I love you so much" she wipes her tears and her face. "Can I try it on?"

"Is that bad luck?"

"I don't know… I won't tell if you won't"

"Okay, quick"

She puts it on and immediately feels better. "It's beautiful"

"_You're_ beautiful. Okay, take it off"

"But…"

"No buts, Ana Steele off with the ring. You can't wear it yet"

She slides it off and looks at him with sad eyes. "I hate when we fight"

"Me too baby… I finished my vows"

"Really?"

"Yup, want to read them?"

"No… I want to be surprised"

"You can remember that I wrote them at a point when we wanted to kill each other" he chuckles.

She rolls her eyes "Make up sex?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth" he climbs on top of her and rests his forehead against hers. "I love you so much, Ana. Even when we fight, which kills me... but even when we fight, you're still my entire heart"

"Me too baby. God I love you Christian" she whispers before he attaches his lips to hers.

* * *

_I Christian, take you Ana to be my wife, my best friend, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our marriage and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I will stand by your side in sickness and health. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. _

_Christian, when I met you, I had no idea how much my life was about to be changed, but then, how could I have known? A love like ours happens once in a lifetime. You were everything that I ever hoped for, something I thought existed in my imagination. You are and always will be the love of my life. Today, I give myself to you in marriage. I will love you forever. I will support you and comfort you through life's joys and sorrows, through sickness and health. I will encourage you, inspire you and be honest and faithful to you. These things I give to you today, though I promised them to you a long time ago. I am yours, forever.  
_

**A/N: so a few things First of all, money had to be talked about as they aren't disgustingly wealthy yet! But let's be real, what Ana wants, Ana gets! ;) Secondly, didn't write these vows I stole them (and tweaked a little). (See Pinterest for that and pics of things talked about in this chapter!) Thirdly, next up VEGAS BABYYYY!**


	36. Sadly, not a chapter AN out of FURY

**A/N: So, a guest reviewer (obviously) commented on two of my chapters. And left a pretty nasty hateful message. (It has long been deleted as I have the option to take it down.) BUT I wanted all of you guys to be privy to it. **

**In quote: **

"_Vulgar, rude, presumptuous, skanky, foul-mouthed, ill-mannered, irresponsible…"_** (this super entitled reviewer goes on and on) **

"_We were all college freshman, students at one time and me not from you, but this over the top indecent behavior is not the total norm. Fuck and shit does not have to be the essence of one's vocabulary to be popular."_** (For that comment I have three words: Go FUCK Yourself. :) )**

"_Without saying too much, I think you get my drift, you hung out with the wrong crowd probably in high school and college". _** (LOLOL I got straight A's in high school and college and graduated with a Pre-Law degree. NEXT.) **

"_If you casually sleep with and kiss boys you just met and think that's cool… you're headed for trouble."_** (K first, if you bothered to read any further, I mentioned several times that I was in a relationship for 5 years, therefore I never kissed one boy in college that was not my boyfriend. It's a STORY.)**

"_Not to mention STD's_** (hey Ana and Christian are totes being safe!), **_pregnancy_** (we addressed that… but oh you never got past chapter 2, never mind) **_shit reputation_** (did I mention I'm the epitome of a goody two shoes?... maybe I haven't. buuuut I am, the straight A's and not being able to date until I was 16 kind of makes that inevitable. Yes I drank before I was 21 oooooh someone send me to juvi! And I don't think that Ana sleeping with Christian soon in their relationship gives her a shitty reputation. My Ana has fun. GET OVER YOURSELF)**

"_Sorry I'm not going to be into this perverted, slutty, teenage Ana"_** (I'm sorry, perverted? HA someone didn't read 50 Shades of Grey! Not that I would call that perverted but EL James puts me to shame ha. I still blanch when I read about him taking her tampon out) **

"_Sorry. Good luck in school. How about showing this to your Lit Prof!" *Raising an eyebrow* _**(Again, out of school so this point is moot.) **

"_Yup this is OOC Ana but wayyyyy OCC which translates to not any facsimile of FSoG Ana or Christian. Thereby, you're writing a story that bears no resemblance to FSoG characters but attracting readers by claiming to use the characters. All in all you should just write your own story but claim this is FSoG… as it's NOT"_** (Okay, so as I mentioned this is an AU. If anyone has a problem with where I've taken these characters I will gladly take this story down. But being around since 50 Shades fan fic just went up I have definitely seen some that are way different than the story line. Even using characters that aren't even Ana and Christian… there's a reason this is fiction. So if anyone has a problem with how I'm choosing to portray Christian and Ana or this story, please let me know. But don't attack me and my story in a guest review. It's childish and anyone under 17 shouldn't be reading this story anyway as it's labeled mature, and the tone of your condescending review makes me believe that you're an adult. Act like one.)**

"_If this is what you were like in college… I'd NEVER hire you or want your friendship. WOWWW This is disgusting"_** (Hire me? I'm confused) **

"_Can't believe they allow this on here unchecked" _**(Again, confused) **

"_Your like minded teenage audience will cheer you on… sadly. Have you no shame!" _**(Guess not!)**

"_Trust me I had a great time in college. Jungle juice and all. Just a lot more classy and responsible and cared about my integrity, reputation and future." __**(**_**Just curious, where is your class now? Clearly not threaded throughout your review) **

**Normally I wouldn't even pay any attention to some BS like this, but after two long-winded reviews I felt that I needed to stand up for myself. If you have a problem with my writing, it's simple don't read it. But don't leave me a disgusting, abhorrent review like that. Because I will NOT tolerate it. I have been nothing but encouraging in every single review I've ever left on this site and if I wasn't into a story I didn't leave a review. I would never post something like this. And sadly this wasn't even everything. I am totally open to constructive criticism. PLEASE! I welcome it! But this kind of review and bullying I will not ever be okay with. **

**Sorry, I had to waste your time with this and that sadly this isn't a chapter. But I needed to vent and I don't have time to post a chapter. I know this happens, hell I saw some of my favorite stories having to post these kind of author's notes all the time! People are haters I get it. But it's not nice. **

**For all of you that have been super sweet and kind, this is obviously not directed at you. Love you guys!  
**

**Xoxo **

**Brittany **


	37. College Neighbors Wedding Outtake Part 2

**A/N: So first off, a HUGE thank you to everyone that reviewed/messaged me after my last "chapter." It's great to know that I have such a great following! You guys are the BEST! Okay, enough of that subject, we're moving on! :)**

**A/N pt 2: I definitely struggled with this chapter a little, I even went back to present time and wrote a little bit for after nationals because I was so frustrated with whether or not I was going to have strippers and how that was all going to go down. Hope you like what I came up with! **

**A/N pt 3: Their bachelor/bachelorette crew—(Adding characters for the party proved to be too much of a hassle so I kept it to people you guys already knew… with the exception of Drew who is the other groomsmen) **

**Guys: Christian, Elliott, Sean, Charlie, Drew, Dave, Dylan**

**Girls: Ana, Kate, Angela, Mia, Vanessa, Emma, Melissa**

**Three Weeks before their wedding: **

She tosses her bathing suits in her suitcase before sitting on her bed tucking her feet under her. "I have a feeling this is going to end badly" she says wiping an unshed tear.

He comes out of the bathroom when he hears the emotion in her voice and is by her side in an instant. "You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do. I just… this is _Vegas. _With Elliott… and Sean…"

"So you don't trust your best friend's boyfriend and your best friend? Sean would kill me if I stepped out of line. Like I ever would" he says placing a light kiss on her neck. "Ana, we'll be together every night and whenever else we feel we need to see each other."

"I don't buy that. They'll say anything to get us on a plane to Vegas. The second we land in Nevada I won't see you again till Sunday" she pouts

"That's not true"

"You clearly don't know your groomsmen"

"You clearly don't know _me. _The idea of you running around Vegas with Kate and my sister doesn't exactly appeal to me either. Need to make sure you're staying out of trouble" he jokes as he tucks a hair behind her ear. "What's really bothering you?"

"That you're hot. Your groomsmen aren't too bad looking either. You'll be like prey to every woman within 10 miles. And strippers. Definitely strippers"

"I already said I wasn't having strippers"

"And I said bullshit"

He sighs and pulls her into his lap pulling her close to his chest. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yes"

"What can I say or do to make you comfortable?"

She shrugs. "Nothing I guess. I'm being silly, I know that you love me. It's just… maybe I'm naïve in thinking the only naked girl you've seen in the last 5 years has been me"

"You are the only naked girl I've seen in the last 5 years… well in real life"

She rolls her eyes. "See? So you get my apprehension. What if she looks better naked than I do? Or you get… you know… turned on"

"I don't even know why we're talking about these hypothetical strippers, because I was adamant about not wanting them. But while we're on the subject, I don't think anyone in the history of the world looks better naked than you do. And I'm fairly certain a trashy blonde with fake tits and too much makeup won't do it for me. No, the only way I could get aroused was if you were up there" he says putting a hand on either side of her head to make her look at him. "Actually not even then because I would be so pissed that other guys were ogling you"

"Fine" she sighs.

"And what about you? I'm sure Kate has already found you some Magic Mark or Mike or whatever his name is"

"Mike. And I told _her _the only man I want to see naked all weekend is you" she giggles.

"And you think she listened?"

* * *

Ana was determined to enjoy her time in Vegas. It was the first time she had ever been and she was going to make the most of it. No stressing about Christian and strippers. He loved _her_. Worshipped _her_. He would never do anything to ruin things between them. And after a few drinks on the plane she was feeling much better about the situation.

"Want to join the mile high club?" he jokes.

She's sitting in between Christian and Sean and giggles when she sees Sean roll his eyes and shake his head. People were coming from all over the country, so they were all meeting in Vegas that night. "We've already joined" she smiles. "But we can renew our membership" she winks

"You know the drill" he gets up first to go leaving her and Sean alone.

"You'll look out for him right? While we're here?"

"Of course, Banans. Not that he needs me, he would never do anything to hurt you. Nothing like that"

"I know…I'm being stupid" she sighs. "Okay, be right back"

He chuckles and shakes his head as she skips off to the bathroom to join her fiancé. She starts to say hi but his lips are on hers before the door is even fully shut. "What took you?"

"I waited 2 minutes!" she says looking at her watch.

"Okay well I need you to come in less time than that." He smirks before leaning into kiss her again and sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. "Pull down your leggings" She pulls her leggings down to her ankles and he lifts her to sit on the sink. His heavy member is out within seconds and he's entering her at a rapidly fast rate.

"Oh fuck, Christian!" she wraps her arms around his neck and bites down on his shoulder causing him to grunt and begin to thrust harder.

"Shit, Ana. I'm right there, come on baby"

"Oh God" she feels him starting to pulse inside of her and she clenches her eyes together feeling the familiar pull in her groin. "So close"

"I know you are, I can feel you tightening around me" he whispers sinfully into her ear. "Let go, baby" he snakes a hand between them to pinch her sensitive bundle of nerves and she cries out in response.

"Yesss" his lips find hers and she moans into his mouth. "I love you" she whispers

He rests his forehead against hers before kissing her nose. "I love you so much, Ana. You have no idea"

"Mmmm a little"

He smiles and slides her leggings up her legs and tucks himself back into his pants. She smooths her ponytail and wipes under her eyes.

"Ladies first" he says pointing to the door. She exits and thankfully there isn't a line waiting and makes it back to her seat without any curious judging eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe we are in Vegas at my best friend's bachelorette party!" Kate holds up her glass of champagne at dinner at one of the restaurants in the Venetian hotel.

"I can't believe we are here at the Venetian, Kate I know this was expensive" Ana narrows her eyes.

"My dad knows a guy. No sweat!"

"Then why couldn't the guys have stayed here too" Ana pouts.

"Don't start Ana; they're 5 minutes away at the Bellagio. You'll survive"

She sighs. "Maybe I won't"

"I so knew you guys were going to get married like the moment I saw you. If you recall, I made you guys meet Dave on the first night of your freshman year" Emma laughs.

"He was eyeing you like you were water in the desert" Melissa recalls. "He was within 5 feet of you all night"

"He didn't know anyone there!"

"He didn't leave your side at the Row House either, if I remember correctly" Vanessa giggles. "I think he may have gotten pulled away for BP but you two have been attached at the hip ever since."

"I can't believe I'm getting married in three weeks"

"Holy shit!" Melissa says. "It's going to be such a good wedding, I can't wait to go back to Harvard."

"You can't? Just wait till your five years out" Emma groans. "I almost cried when Ana told me she was getting married there"

"Loeb house, you lucky little bitch" Vanessa smiles.

"Whatever, your wedding was gorgeous, Ness"

"Where are you going for your honeymoon?" Angela asks

"No idea, Christian won't tell me…" she shoots a look to Kate and Mia. "If you know, tell me"

"I don't know, I swear! You know Christian doesn't trust me to keep secrets from you… like I slip up one time!"

"A surprise birthday party though, Mia?" Kate laughs.

"It was an accident!" Mia laughs putting her head in her hands.

"It was okay, I acted surprised!"

"Yeah but you're a terrible actress, Ana" Kate jokes

She rolls her eyes. "Do you know?"

She shakes her head no. "I don't think Elliott knows either."

"I want to know, dammit!"

"Haven't you tried sex to get it out of him?" Kate asks

"Please. That was Plan A" Ana jokes

"What was Plan B?" says Vanessa

"Withholding sex" she pauses and scrunches her nose. "That didn't work out too well… I gave in first" she pouts. "Longest day of my life"

"How often do you two go at it anyway?"

"Ewww, sister right here." Mia groans

"Well you're going to feel really uncomfortable when you see all the gifts I got for her to use on your brother" Vanessa giggles.

"Ditto!" Angela chimes in.

"Ugh, going to the bathroom" Mia says shaking her head.

"Guys, behave!" Ana giggles.

"So how many times a day?" Melissa repeats

"I don't know… four-ish?"

"A DAY!?" Emma asks.

"You have a baby; I hear that slows it down"

"Aren't you tired when you get home from work? God the last thing I wanted to do is have Dave touch me… even before I had Madison" Emma groans

Ana shrugs. "I don't know"

"Ugh I miss sex" Angela groans. "I think I'm like a nun at this point"

"Well there's a man at the Bellagio who will gladly fix that" Kate laughs.

"No… there's a line, and we're not crossing it"

"Oh please. We are in Vegas" Ana says looking around the table. "Anyone care to place some money on whether a line will be crossed?" she says winking at Angela.

* * *

"Fuckin Sin City man. I love this place" Elliott says clapping his hands after they down the first shot of the night. They're in their massive hotel suite compliments of their parents.

"Yeah it's crazy, sucks you missed when I had my bachelor party here, Christian" Dave says. "But at least you get to experience some craziness.

"So I say we take a couple of shots, and then head out?"

"Head out where exactly" Christian says narrowing his eyes at his brother

"Oh come on, live a little" Elliott jokes.

"If living a little means some dirty strip club count me out, I want my balls to remain attached to my body, as should you. Because she'll be coming for you next"

"Look. It's not a strip club, so relax will ya?" Elliott jokes. "And refrain from talking about the removal of my balls, I swear they just jumped up"

"I can't believe you and Ana are getting married in three weeks. What the fuck" Charlie chuckles. "I remember the first time I met her. You were attached to her all night."

"Uh yeah, did you see some of the looks she was getting! Even this one" he says pointing at Drew.

"Hey, I didn't know she was your girl. We were freshmen and it was the first night." Drew laughs.

"Did you fuck her that night?" Dave asks

"No, YOUR fucking wife talked her out of it" he says pointing at Charlie.

Charlie howls with laughter. "My bad, man. Damn"

After a few shots, Elliott clears his throat for the final one. "Alright fellas, I just want to make a toast to my little brother, my best friend… I can't believe you're getting married. Well I actually I can, Ana is one hell of a catch. So to your final wild weekend out before you officially tie the knot. Let's get fucked up" he says as they all toast and cheer.

* * *

The next morning Christian opens his eyes to see sunlight. A lot of sunlight. And feeling hot. Really hot. He opens them even further to find a girl on top of him. For a split second his heart stops and he's ready to literally throw her off of him before he realizes it's just Ana. He lifts the large beach towel slightly that is covering them both to realize that they're both naked. Very naked. Very naked and _outside_. By the pool. In a secluded area, but still naked nonetheless.

"Fuck." He rubs his eyes and kisses her head. "Baby wake up"

"No"

"Ana we're outside… naked…"

"Good joke" she says with her eyes closed.

"I'm not joking"

Her eyes fly open and she perks her head up off of his chest. She makes eyes contact with him and he smiles when he takes in her appearance. Her hair was half up half down, but now it's frizzy and in desperate need of a brush. Her harlot red lipstick is completely gone, but there is a bit of remnants on her lips and her eyeliner and mascara have gone a little beneath her eye. "What the fuck happened?"

"You're so beautiful, Ana" he says wiping the mascara from under her eye.

She smiles and then remembers their state. "Focus! What happened?" she says seeing her bra on the pool lounger next to them. She snaps it on and finds her dress discretely pulling it over her head.

"No idea"

She grabs her clutch as he pulls on his shorts. "Fourteen missed calls and texts from the girls" she laughs as she sends a text to their thread letting them know she's okay and with Christian. She giggles as she reads some of them starting around 2 am.

**Kate- **

**Oh my god, where are you!? Christian would kill me if I lost you! ANSWER MY CALLS!**

**Oh phew, El said you left with Christian… Come on… already?**

**I know you fucked him in the bathroom, you slut! Did he fuck you till you couldn't walk? I hear he was a man on a mission after hearing about the lap dance.**

**Well fuck it, El is coming back to the room. You're not the only one getting laiiiiiid!**

**Angela-**

**WHY DOES SEAN HAVE TO LOOK LIKE THAT?**

**God he looks so good. **

**Okay, we can cross the line a little right… maybe? **

**He doesn't seem into it :(**

**Is he seeing someone?**

**Vanessa- **

**Woooo get it freshman!**

"Where are we?" Christian asks.

"Hell if I should know" They get up and head to an area where more people are and realize that they're at the New York, New York hotel. "How fitting, we come all the way to Vegas to go right back home" she giggles. "Any idea how we got here… what's the last thing you remember?"

"Ummm… we had drinks at the Hard Rock" he said pinching his nose. "Fuck I need an Advil… Uhhh we went to a club or something. Shit, is that where we saw you?"

"Oh yeah! You looked so delicious"

"I remember fucking you in the bathroom of the club"

She nods her head slowly and then shrugs. "Yeah I don't remember that."

He grabs his phone and chuckles reading his texts from his friends and his brother starting around 2 am which he assumes is when they disappeared.

**Elliott-**

**BRO, where the fuck are you? **

**Are you fucking Ana? **

**Is she ready to break your dick off? You shouldn't have told her anything…**

**Can't believe you're leaving your own bachelor party… fucking whipped.**

**I am so hammered, okay well when in Rome I guess. I'm going to Kate's room. **

**Sean- **

**You couldn't even make it 3 hours without being balls deep inside of her. Good lord! **

**Thanks though, you made me 20 bucks. **

**You alright? It's like 4 am… You sleeping at Ana's? You guys are okay, right?**

**Ugh Angela is giving me such eyes right now… should I go back to her room? **

**NOT HELPING ASSHOLE**

**Charlie- **

**You alright man? **

And then the final text which was a thread between Kate, Sean, Christian and Elliott.

**K- You're not here, and you're not at the Bellagio. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO?**

"Oops!" Ana giggles. She picks up the phone and puts her on speaker phone.

"Well well well, just look who's decided to rise and shine. And just where did the lovebirds sleep last night?"

"Long story"

"Are you guys in jail?"

"No thank God"

"Good, we're all at the Bellagio for breakfast."

"Ugh, Kate I need to change and stuff" Ana whines

"Bring your hungover, walk of shaming ass here right now. We're just in the guy's room for now"

"Yeah right. I'm going home to change and shower"

"Fine, but you have 30 minutes."

"You want to just go there, and I'll meet you?"

"Fuck no, I'm not leaving you alone" Christian says.

"It's broad daylight"

"And you couldn't find your way out of a paper bag, Ana. I don't want you getting lost"

"Fiiiiine. Wanna shower with me?"

"That's another reason, I'm coming to your room with you" he smiles.

"So we left the club and came here?"

"I guess." He shrugs.

They feel like they should somewhat hurry as they know they're being waited on. So they forego shower sex, and she gets dressed in record time. They walk into their suite and are met with cheers and cat calls.

"The future Mr. and Mrs. Grey, everyone" Dave cheers.

"Let's give them a round of applause" Kate giggles.

"Wait can we just start over? From the beginning, because things are a little fuzzy"

**Flashback **

**Bachelorette Party 10 pm**

"I am drunk, I am drunk, I am drunk, I am really really drunk" Ana chants as she moves side to side. "Fuck how did I get so drunk" she says dramatically

"Oh only 6 shots of Patron" Kate giggles as they sit in a secluded booth of a club.

She fixes her tiara and smooths her "Future Bride" sash and sips her vodka and club soda. "Is this water? This tastes like water"

"Uh no, that's vodka, dear" Emma giggles.

"Where's Christian. I want to see Christian" she pouts.

"No. We still have another stop tonight anyway"

"Where!?"

**Bachelor Party 10 pm**

"CHRISTIAN. CHRISTIAN. CHRISTIAN." They all chant as he does his Jager bomb.

"Oh fuck. Tastes like college" he coughs.

"That was amazing" he hears behind him. "So fast." He turns around to be faced with a smiling girl with bright eyes and shiny hair.

"Thanks." He says turning back around. _Just leave me alone. _

"Do you want to dance?" She hears behind him.

Elliott throws a hand over his shoulder. "SURE HE DOES!"

"NO I don't. Sorry. I'm engaged"

"She's asking to dance, not marry _her_." Elliott says pushing him a little towards her.

"No, El. Stop. I don't dance with anyone but Ana. Besides once you've had the best why dance with anyone else?" he says raising her eyebrow.

He rolls his eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is, I dance with other girls. It's dancing"

"Sorry, but no" he said looking at her. She shrugs and walks away.

"You dance with other girls?" Sean asks

"I mean not anymore, because Kate and I usually go out together. But in college and when I was going out? I mean… it's not that big of a deal"

"Did you guys?" he asks looking at Charlie, Dave and Dylan. "Actually you don't answer, I'll be pissed if you were dancing with other girls while you were _supposed_ to be in love with my sister"

"I don't. I think it's a bit… disrespectful. And I do love your sister" he interrupts.

"Then what the fuck are you even doing right now? I get it. You guys are far apart… I thought you were going to be in Seattle anyway?" Elliott asks

"I was supposed to, but my father is expanding and I was sent to Phoenix to set it up. I'll be back eventually though"

"So you and Mia aren't over?" Christian asks

"No. We'll never be over. We're having lunch tomorrow"

"Lunch or sex?" Sean asks.

"Oh God. SHUT UP, Sean!" Elliott booms.

Dylan waits for Christian and Elliott to start talking amongst themselves before shooting Sean a wink and chuckling.

"Fuck it, we're going to the next club anyway." Elliott cheers before they head out.

**Bachelorette Party Midnight. **

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh." Ana covers her eyes as she sees a very good looking, well oiled man coming towards her. "No no no, Kate. I told you no!" she says trying to hold her laugh in. She takes a minute to take in his appearance. _Wow. What a body. _

"You're the bride, huh? Come on, princess." She hears and he's got her hand in his and pulling her towards the stage.

"No I—"

"Come on, Steele. Live a little!" Kate cheers.

She's sitting on the stage when he straddles her lap and begins to grind on her. "Relax. I do this all the time" he whispers with a smile.

_Is this stripper trying to comfort me? Well I guess he's not a stripper he's not naked… he's just… oh in a thong. _She puts her hand over her eyes and then her mouth when he does a dance number around her and begins to grind on her again. _It'll be over soon, and then you can text Christian. Be a good sport. _She sees Kate throw some bills on stage and sees him pick one up and hand it to her.

"You gonna put it in?"

She turns bright red and shakes her head. "No thank you!" She hands it to him in his hand and bolts from the stage. "I did NOT like that" she said. "Kate I told you no strippers"

"Does this look like a stripper?"

"He was in a thong! And I felt every _inch_ of _him_ rubbed on my thigh. I think my fiancé would probably have preferred the stripper. You mother fuckers take this to the grave!"

"Oh please, you will have told him by the end of the night" Kate giggles.

**Bachelor Party Midnight**

"Elliott, I told you I didn't want any of this shit." He groans as he sees a leggy, busty blonde eyeing him like he's water in the desert.

"You said no strippers. Her clothes stay on! Come on, one lap dance" he says pushing him into the chair in the VIP area of a club.

"No. Ana would probably prefer the strippers to a lap dance. At least they can't touch me"

"OH PERFECT!" Elliott cheers. "Bring the other girls in!"

"No Elliott—" But it was too late. A girl makes her way to the stage dressed in a matching bra and panty set and Christian groans.

"WHYYYY"

"Look, I told them we didn't need the strippers, but then you said that would be better so…."

"How much are you paying them that they'll just do what you want" he rolls his eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just have some fun" he says as the girl pulls her bra off. He's sitting in the club for all of 30 seconds when he gets up.

"I have to take a leak" he says getting up. No one really pays attention as they're all staring at the show.

He goes outside and sits on the bench when he pulls out his phone to text Ana. They had been really good at texting all night but they hadn't talked in about an hour. He looks at the phone and almost sees red.

**They made me get a lapdance :( I don't like Vegas. Where are you!?**

_**What. The. fuck. **_

**I know I'm sorry. I didn't like it. I didn't touch him or put any money anywhere!**

_**Was he naked? **_

**No. I swear! **

_**I'm at a strip club… **_

**I know**

_**How?**_

**Kate told me. **

_**How does Kate know? **_

**Her and Elliott talked about it. I'm glad you told me. I didn't think you would**

_**I would never lie to you, baby. **_

**Where are you now?**

_**Outside… I couldn't… I mean she took her top off and it wasn't you… I just didn't feel right. Especially when you were so adamant about the strippers. **_

**I'm sorry about the lap dance!**

_**Yeah, your ass is mine, Steele. **_

**Promise? :P**

_**Yes. **_

**Come to me?**

_**Where are you? **_

**Ummm a club on the strip. Next to MGM Grand**

_**Text you when I'm close. **_

**Will you spank me?  
**

_**You bet your ass I will. The only man you're ever getting a lap dance from again is me. You are mine. **_

**Yes sir. **

He goes back inside and is grateful that the naked girl is gone, but sees another one coming to the stage. He rolls his eyes and looks at his friends.

"I'm leaving, I'm not having fun here. You know what I find fun? Fucking Ana. So I'm going to go do that. You can stay or come. They're at a club near MGM and given that all of you… sorry Drew, can easily have some fun of your own I assume you're in. Well Drew, I think Melissa is single." He laughs.

"Oh fuck yeah, Emma is so hammered. She was just asking if we could go back to one of our hotels… so we may be calling it a night soon." Dave laughs.

**Bachelor/Bachelorette Party 1:30 am**

She feels the throb between her legs when she rereads her texts. _A spanking, fuck yes. _She loved when he got jealous and possessive and caveman. She feels his presence before she sees him and turns around and sees him stalking towards her. She thinks he's going to kiss her but he grabs her hand and pulls hard. He pulls her down a dark hallway and pushes her heard against the wall. She can't see him but she can almost taste the tequila on his breath as he breathes into her mouth. "Mine."

"Yes" she whimpers.

"Take off your panties"

"What?"

"Now, Anastasia" he growls. She bends over and pulls them out from under her dress and balls them into her hand. "Why are you wet, Anastasia? Your lap dance, perhaps?"

"No, God no… because I knew I would see you"

"Oh?"

"Yes, you're the only reason I'm ever wet" she whispers in a strained voice. "Please fuck me Christian"

"Ah ah ah. Here I am unable to even enjoy a stripper in a strip club because I'm too in love with my fiancée all the while said fiancée is getting a lap dance. That hardly seems fair"

"I didn't like it, I swear. Please don't be mad at me" she feels her lip starting to tremble and even though part of her thinks he's giving her a hard time a bigger part thinks that maybe deep down she hurt him and that's killing her. "I love you. Only you baby. You're my everything. Please… don't… I'm sorry" she whispers and he smiles cupping her cheek. She sees something in his eyes but then it's gone.

He narrows his eyes at her. "Fuck me with your mouth"

"Now?"

"Yes"

"Here? Like in this hallway?"

"Yes"

"But…"

"Knees, Ana"

She bites her lip and gets on her knees before pulling him through his slacks and sheathing him in her mouth. "Fuck that's it baby. Take it, take it all" he says fisting his hand through her silky locks. He's thrusting his hips to meet her mouth and soon he's coming hard into her mouth. She puts him back in his slacks and narrows her eyes.

"And just why were _you_ so hard? Why the sudden urge for me to blow you? The stripper get you going?"

His eyes darken and she knows she's pushed a button so she smirks. "Don't you _ever_ again in life, ask me why I'm hard if you're in the vicinity. I'm always fucking hard when you're around, Ana. _Always. _Did you really think that another woman could possibly turn me on?" He asks pinning her hands above her head with one hand and sliding a hand under her dress with the other. "Open your legs" She moves them apart and his fingers glide in easily as she's dripping wet. "Baby… you're the only one who gets me hard. Don't you forget that." He growls into her ear. "Let's go." He says sticking his fingers into his mouth to suck her off of him.

"Where are we going?"

"Bathroom, I'm fucking you" It's a single stall bathroom and he smiles. _Perfect. _He sees three women in line and he looks at them. "I'll give each of you $20, if you let us in first"

Two of the girls giggle and one's mouth drops open. "Do you know this guy?" one asks. "You're wearing a future bride sash… I assume this is your bachelorette party… are you sure you want to do this? A fling in a bathroom with a guy who sure is hot but—"

"Lady, lady chill. Yes I know this guy. He's the one I'm marrying in three weeks." She says rolling her eyes. "Can we go in first or not?"

She narrows her eyes. "Prove it"

"Prove it? Ma'am this man will fuck me right here. We don't need to prove anything"

"Oh for the love of God" he says pulling out his phone and showing her the background of his phone which is a picture of the two of them taken a few weeks prior.

"Well fine. If he wasn't your fiancé, you would have thanked me eventually!"

"Sure" she says pushing him into the bathroom the second someone got out.

**Meanwhile: **

"Where the hell is Ana?" Kate asks looking around. "This is not good"

"No idea" Vanessa says before she gasps and starts giggling. "Oh I have a guess now" she says as a group of familiar guys start walking towards them. "Baby" she giggles pressing her lips to Charlie's

"You taste like vodka"

"I'd rather taste like you" she giggles against his lips as she slides her tongue in to touch his.

"That can be arranged." He looks at the guys and smiles. "We're out." He says pulling Vanessa out the door.

* * *

"Hiiiii" Kate giggles. "We got Ana a lap dance" she giggles

"Ha. I heard. Christian is probably fucking Ana within an inch of her life right now" Elliott jokes.

"It wasn't even that bad… PG-13 at best. He had clothes on!"

"Still, Christian was not happy"

"She knows about the strippers so we're even"

"Hardly. He left the second she took her top off"

"I give Christian a lot of shit, but dear God he loves her like nothing I've ever seen" Kate says. "So is that where they are? Fucking?"

Elliott is a little hurt by her comment and pulls her face to look at him. "I know I don't treat you the way Christian treats Ana. I should. I'm sorry. But you do know that I love you more than anything right?"

"Oh my gosh I don't want to be treated the way Christian treats Ana. I mean sure sometimes it's sweet, but he's so intense and a little controlling. He's a lot to take in. I know you love me, El" she said rubbing his cheek.

"Good… wanna get out of here?"

"Not yet, let me just make sure Ana is okay first"

* * *

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Sean hears behind him and sees Angela approach him.

"Hey Ang"

"How've you been? How's New York?"

"Can't complain… how's North Carolina? Ana says you're doing really well. I'm proud of you"

"Thanks! It's… different"

She tries some of her things that she knew Sean loved. Playing with her hair, playing with the straw in her drink and staring at his mouth. Nothing. Maybe he wasn't into her anymore. She pouts.

"It's good to see you"

"You too Sean" _Is that a blow off? Great. And I thought I looked pretty hot tonight. Of course he has someone in NY… but Ana said she didn't think so. Maybe it's me. _

* * *

"Hi beautiful"

"Hi Dylan" she smiles.

"God you look gorgeous. Come here" he says pulling her away from Elliott's line of sight and cupping her cheek. She barely has time to protest before his lips are on hers. She moans at the familiarity. His soft lips, his warm tongue. _Oh my this man can kiss_.

"Take me home" she says looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She shoots Kate a text which is met back with a "hehe knew it! Have fun! Xoxo"

He grabs her hand and kisses it. "I miss you baby"

"I miss you too" she says with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, let's go"

* * *

"Fucking shit" Christian breathes out as he rests his forehead on her shoulder. "God you're beautiful" he says stroking her cheek.

"That was unreal" she sighs.

"I love you soon to be Mrs. Grey"

"Mmmm I love the way that sounds"

"I can't wait to see my last name after, Anastasia"

"Anastasia Grey" she says

His nostrils flare and he licks his lips. "Say it again"

She swallows hard as she feels his eyes burning into her. "Anastasia Grey"

"Shit. I'm hard again, but the line has probably gotten longer. I have to get you to one of our rooms"

"Let's fuck somewhere better. Who knows who's in our rooms right now, and I just want some alone time. Let's go home!" she giggles.

"To New York?"

"Ya" she laughs. "The hotel silly!"

**End Flashback**

"I like never saw you again once we got there" Elliott says talking to Christian.

"So did you guys just get another room somewhere?"

"Uh… yeah" Christian says as Ana blushes into her mimosa.

"Where did you clowns sleep?" Angela asks.

"Ummm next to the pool of the New York New York hotel." Ana says with her hands over her eyes. "Like woke up naked… under a towel… on top of him" she says shaking her head.

"That's fucking hot!" Vanessa laughs. "Babe we should do that"

"No it's fucking scary, we have no idea how we got there…I assume we walked. But I could not tell you"

"And ladies… no more lap dances" Christian says eyeing her friends.

"No more strippers either" Ana says crossing her arms.

"So how about instead of separating and doing our own things but then inevitably meeting up, we all do something together tonight?" Ana asks. "I'm less likely to disappear if I get to be around him all night." She smiles.

"That's a lie. But I'm in" Sean jokes.

"Who asked you? she narrows her eyes.

"Banans, you forget I spend almost as much time with you as Christian. I know you" he jokes slapping her arm.

**A/N Soooo I lied. The bachelor/bachelorette party will be two chapters. I couldn't do it all in one. And I have some plans for their Saturday night! Ones for Dylan/Mia and Sean/Angela! And as much as I wanted to do strippers I just couldn't bring myself to have him enjoy it. Just didn't seem like the way I portray Christian, and honestly the way he's portrayed in the book. Personally, I know it's like a thing but I wouldn't be particularly pleased if strippers were at my fiance's bachelor party either. But Ana getting a lap dance!? Haaaa. Again, she wasn't too happy and dealt with it in her own way, and told Christian! I think it was the best way for these two. Let me know your thoughts! Part 2 tomorrow! **


	38. College Neighbors Wedding Outtake Part 3

"Dylan, stop. My brothers are right on the other side of the door!" She giggles as he nuzzles her cheek. Mia had gone into the kitchen area to make herself a drink when Dylan followed her.

"I don't care. I need you now, baby. Please"

"Oh really? Last night wasn't enough!?" She giggles.

"I'll never get enough of you, Mia Grey"

She giggles. "You think we'll still be able to slip away for lunch?"

"If you can… I'm sure the guys won't miss me"

"Yeah, I'm sure Ana will be too wrapped up in Christian to miss me" she giggles.

"Let's not talk about Ana or your brother" he says moving her hair to the side and kissing her neck. He moves his hand between her legs and cups her core. "Wanna go to your hotel?"

"We're supposed to be getting breakfast with everyone"

"Fuck breakfast. I want you" he whispers spinning her around and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"Nothing is resolved though… We can't keep…" she pushes him away to gain some clarity.

"Resolved? Baby, again _you're_ the one that broke up with me. I'd get down on my knees and beg you to take me back if I thought it would do any good"

"You're still in Phoenix"

"Yeah, and you're not 16 anymore. We're not kids, Mia. I want a life with you, but you can't keep running away every time things get hard."

"I…I'm not running"

"Bullshit, Mia. This is your last year of college and I'll be back in 8 months"

"What do you want me to say, Dylan?" she says fighting the tears in her eyes.

"I want you to say that it was YOU once again that couldn't handle the distance. Not me. I know things got all fucked up when I left Seattle, but I couldn't help that. I didn't have a choice! I would do anything for you, Mia. I always thought we were in this together."

"We… are"

"Oh really?"

"Everything okay in here?" Elliott asks raising an eyebrow as he walks in to the room.

"Fine, El."

"You alright?" he asks grabbing a new bottle of champagne from the refrigerator. She nods. "Well okay, don't stay in here all day. We're heading out soon"

"Okay" Elliott slaps Dylan on the back and walks out of the room. "Since when are you and my brother tight"

He shrugs. "Well when you're in love with a guys' sister and she keeps breaking your heart he kind of feels for ya"

"I'm not that bad"

"You're not. You're amazing." He smiles.

"I love you, Dylan. You know that. It's just… hard"

"I know baby"

"Can we go to my hotel room?"

"We can go anywhere you want" he brushes his lips against hers.

* * *

"I can't believe Mia and Dylan just left!" Ana giggles as her and Kate touch up their makeup in the bathroom.

"I can" she laughs. "I swear those two need to just get married"

"I know… Dylan is ready to marry her now"

"I love them, they're so freaking cute. And he adores her" Kate says combing her fingers through her hair.

"Let's gooooo" they hear Sean boom from the other side of the door.

"Oh are we going?" Ana says opening the door and walking past him.

"Nah, but we are doing some shots"

"Oh wonderful!" Ana giggles.

"So this first round of shots is to Christian and Ana, but the second?" Sean says holding it up.

"HARVARD!" Vanessa cheers.

* * *

"You won't even look at me" Angela murmurs from behind Sean as he stands in line grabbing a round of shots for the table that night at the bar.

He turns around and faces the one that got away. The only girl he ever _really_ loved. "What do you mean?" He says nonchalantly.

"Don't give me that. Are you always going to be weird around me?"

"Ang…"

"Don't Ang me, Sean. What is your problem? Can you really not stand being around me?"

"No, Angela… that's not it, I swear. You have to know that's not it"

"I don't know what else it could be"

"Can we talk about this later? We're here for Ana and Christian. This is about them… not us"

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Sean." She says stomping away.

* * *

"What's the deal with, you and Angela?"

"What do you mean?"

"She's been shooting you looks all night" Christian says.

"Let it go, C."

"You're my best friend, man. If there's something wrong, you can…you know tell me. We can talk about it or something"

"I know… I just… she thinks it's her… She thinks I can't stand being around her. She doesn't get that… it's hard being around her. Fuck here I am being a little bitch on your big night"

"Not being a little bitch… I knew you still had feelings for Angela."

"Of course, I still have feelings for Angela, mother fucker. She's beautiful and smart and perfect" he says pulling at his hair. "But I know if I sleep with her I'll just hurt her Or I'll get wrapped up in her again. But it's obvious she wants to have sex"

"Maybe… just maybe sex is all she wants. Maybe she doesn't want to get back together. Do you?"

"No… I mean… not with her being in North Carolina. Maybe if she moved to New York"

"You should talk to her." He groans and looks over to see a guy talking to her. "Or maybe you've lost your chance" he says shrugging. "I'm going back to the table"

He feels himself tensing when he sees that fucker rub a hand on her shoulder. _Hands off, asshole. _He goes over and wraps an arm around her possessively. Angela gives him a look and tries to shuffle out of his hold but he tightens his grip.

"This guy your boyfriend?" he asks nodding towards Sean.

"Oh God no!" she says shooting Sean a dirty look.

"Well, then how about you give us some space"

"How about you fuck off" Sean growls.

Angela gasps. "Sean!" She says pulling out of his grasp and storming off. He follows her and spins her around.

"Angela"

"NO! You don't get to treat me like shit and then scare off guys at the bar that actually ARE interested. You don't own me, Sean. I am NOT yours."

"Angela… I… can we talk?"

"I wanted to talk. You said now is not the time. Remember?" she says narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well maybe it is. Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"No. I want to be here with my friends." She says turning on her heel and walking away.

She goes back to the guy she was talking to and he feels his insides sink. What was it about Angela? Too much had happened… They could never… At least not now. Maybe not ever. But she had the right to know that he still cared about her.

"Angela Christine Marks" he bellows behind her. She turns around just in time for his lips to crash onto hers. They hear a round of cheers and cat calls around them. "Angela… talk to me. Please" he whispers running his lips down her neck and the base of her throat. "Baby" he whispers.

"Oh Sean, what happened?" she says with tears in her eyes. "I wish we could be together"

"Let's go"

She wipes at her tears as she's being pulled from the club. "Sean… I'm sorry, I'm drunk and… so much tequila" she says rubbing her hands. "I'm sorry I said that. I know we can't be together, I'm not dumb."

"Angela… I would love for us to be together… but… I'm in New York and you're in North Carolina. It's just too much"

"I know"

She pulls him into a cab and climbs into his lap cupping his cheek. "I really loved you Sean… maybe I always will"

"I really loved you too, Angela. Every girl I meet, I compare to you… and no one measures up" they're silent as they rediscover each other's lips. "Move to New York" he whispers.

"What?"

"Please… move to New York. I need you."

"Oh Seanny" she strokes his cheek and smiles. "You don't need me. Your best friends are getting married. You want what they have. You want what Christian has. You'll find that."

"You are that" he whispers. "It's always been you. It killed me to end it"

"Sean… I can't move to New York"

Sean Peterson _never_ cried. Maybe tequila infused tears over stupid shit, over happy shit. But never over anything real. And with every passing second he felt the tears building over losing Angela for good. Maybe he thought they would eventually make their way back to each other. But… it didn't seem like that would ever happen. "Please?"

"Sean" she sighs resting her forehead against his.

"Don't you miss me?"

"More than anything… but right now… can we not do this?" He nods offering up his lips again knowing he would do anything to make her happy even if it killed him in the process. "Oh you big softee" she smiles before kissing him deeply.

* * *

"So you and Dylan are back together… again?" Ana whispers to Mia referring to the obvious morning tryst.

She sighs. "I don't know… It's complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?"

"Of course now, we say we're together, but what happens next week when I'm back in Seattle and he's in Phoenix?"

"I don't know, you tell me?" Ana asks.

"Don't start, you know that the distance has been almost impossible for us"

"Bullshit, you're whining."

"Okay and if you couldn't see Christian every day?"

"I'd be upset but I damn sure wouldn't give him up. Not being with him is _not_ an option. No matter how shitty the circumstances might be. You're looking at 8 months. Relationships aren't supposed to just be a walk in the park, Mia. Christian and I might have always lived in the same state and hell sometimes the same neighborhood but we work really hard at our relationship. And I think you and Dylan have something really rare… like what Christian and I have. And you're throwing it away because things are perfect. It's stupid… and honestly a little childish."

Ana never said anything like that. She was always supportive and rarely gave her tough love. "You really believe that?"

"Yeah I do. And you keep breaking that poor man's heart and he's going to move on. He's not going to wait around forever especially if you keep leaving him"

She takes her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down to prevent the tears from falling. _What if he eventually gave up? _The thought shook her to her very core. _How could she keep doing this to him? The man she loves more than anything. _She jumps up from the table and finds him by the bar with the guys. It barely registers that she's in front of him before she's wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi there"

"Hi" she whispers feeling the tears spring to her eyes.

"What's wrong, what happened?"

"I love you. I'm sorry. I… please don't leave me. Don't give up on me. I know I left you and—" she looks over to her brothers and the other guys. "Do you mind?"

Christian rolls his eyes. "Excuse me!"

They leave to head back to their table and Dylan pulls her into a more secluded area. "What makes you think I'm leaving you?"

"Because you're fed up with me"

He chuckles and tucks a curl behind her ear. "Not fed up. I love you, Mia." He's silent before continuing. But you're really in this, this time? No more running?"

"No more running. You and me Pearson"

"Finally" he whispers before he kisses her desperately as if he would never see her again. "I love you"

"I love you too. I never stopped loving you" she says wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding her hands into his hair.

* * *

"Your friends are exhausting" Ana says leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Who you tellin" Christian replies.

"So did everyone just leave to go bone?" Kate giggles.

"I think just Sean, Angela, Mia and Dylan" Ana says.

"The rest of you guys down for a wild night?"

"Hell yeah!" Charlie chants. "Let's do another round of shots!"

The rest of them stay out for a few more hours, enjoying a crazy night of drinking and celebrating Ana and Christian.

**Meanwhile: **

"We'll make this work. We have to. I can't breathe without you Mia" he says pulling her top off of her and kissing every area that there's skin exposed.

"Oh Dylan" she moans. "I need you"

"Tell me you'll never leave me again" he says looking at her with pleading eyes

"Never" she says looking him in his eyes.

He lies her on the bed and pulls her jeans and practically rips her underwear off. "I am going to marry you one day, Mia Grey"

"Is that so" she giggles.

"Yes"

"I want a big wedding"

"I can arrange that"

"In a garden"

"What else?" he says sucking the skin on her collar bone into his hot mouth.

"Ah, sunflowers. Lots of sunflowers"

"Whatever you want, baby"

"I want you"

"You've had me. This whole time, baby. You've had me" he smiles down at her before he begins his descent down south.

* * *

"Fuck, Angela" he moans as she rides him hard. "I forgot how good you feel, baby"

"Oh God yeah, right there" she says moving up and down all the while squeezing him tightly. He clasps both hands with hers to give her balance and she brings them to her breasts for him to palm.

"Your tits were always fucking amazing. I love them" He flips her underneath him so that he can pay lavish attention to her breasts sucking each one into his mouth and nibbling on the hard bud.

She grips his head pulling him closer to her chest. "Harder" she whimpers. He bites down a bit harder and she cries out when he simultaneously slips two fingers inside of her. "Sean, baby I need to come. Please make me come" He pulls his fingers out of her and spreads her legs as far as they will go. She grins at what he's about to do screaming out in ecstasy when she feels the first swipe of his tongue. "God YES!" She wraps her legs around his neck pulling him closer to her causing him to groan at the closeness. She barely sits up, resting on her elbows as she feels herself coming undone within seconds and he relishes in the taste of her on his tongue.

"You're still so fucking sweet"

She throws her head back on the bed and he slides into her again. They make love on and off all night, knowing that the morning meant back to reality. Around 8, Sean feels the bed move and opens his eyes to see Angela moving out of bed.

"Where's the fire?"

"I have to get going, my flight leaves at 11"

"You're leaving now?" he says suddenly feeling very alarmed at how little time he had with her. He may have been drunk last night but the feelings were there. He _loved_ Angela. He couldn't just let her walk out the door.

"Unfortunately" she gives him a sad smile as she pulls her clothes on. She sits on the bed next to him and takes his hand in hers. "I'll see you in a few weeks?"

"What so we can do this all over again? Fuck this Angela. I'm asking you… asking you for what I want. You always said I never communicated my feelings. Well I am now. I love you. I want us to try again"

"Sean… we can't"

"Why?"

"How are we going to make it work, huh? This is why we broke up and nothing has changed. You have a life in New York and mine is in North Carolina."

"I was stupid. We were stupid. I can commute, I'll come visit, and you can come here"

"What on weekends? What kind of relationship is that? Sean, it took me a really long time to get over you. I can't… I can't go through that again. We're just in different places… You know it wouldn't work. Not right now"

"Then why did you make love to me, Angela?" he says getting up. "I told you last night how I felt"

"I'm sorry. That was selfish of me. I thought it was the alcohol talking. You yourself said we couldn't be together."

He sighs. "I really love you"

"I know you do"

"Will you let me know you made it home safe?"

"Of course"

"I'll see you in a few weeks" he smiles.

"Bye Seanny"

"Bye Ang" and with that she's gone out of his life again. He shakes his head putting it in his hands when he hears a knock on the door. "Go away"

"It's Ana… and Christian"

"What part of go away don't you get"

"All of it, so put some clothes on so we can come in!"

"Why are you even here, Ana" he groans. "Why didn't you guys stay at your hotel"

"Because we didn't. Are you dressed yet?"

He pulls on his boxers and his t-shirt and climbs back into bed. "Yeah whatever."

They come in and she climbs into bed next to him. "What happened, we were sitting in the living area when Angela came out, she looked like she was going to cry"

"I told her I loved her"

"That's… a bad thing?"

"She said she loves me too but… we can't be together"

Ana looks down and away from Sean as she feels her eyes welling up and she blinks the tears away.

"You alright?" Christian asks.

"Not really. I didn't realize how much I missed Angela. I knew this would happen… it's why I kept her at such arm's length Friday night. I knew if I let my guard down I would get hurt again. I should have just moved to North Carolina like she wanted me too" he says shaking his head.

"You wanted to move to New York. You would have eventually resented her. New York has been really good for you"

"I'm never going to find anyone I love as much as her"

"That's not true. I thought that once upon a time about someone else" she says causing Christian to roll his eyes.

"Yeah but he was a douche. Angela is perfect" She sighs and tries to find the words to say. "Can you guys just go? I want to be alone. We don't have to be at the airport for a few hours… just don't leave me here" he chuckles sadly.

"Seanny" Ana says ruffling his hair. "You'll find someone"

"I guess"

"We're still so young"

Ana leaves, leaving Christian alone with him. "You sure you're okay?"

"Should I fight harder for her?"

"I don't know, man. How would you guys do it with you being in New York and her being there? Especially when neither of you have the intention of moving. I mean it seems like you did try to fight and she wasn't really into the idea"

He sighs. "Maybe I was just drunk on you and Ana" he laughs. "Thinking that everything is going to work out. And then Mia and Dylan got back together _again_. I just… I want what you and Ana have"

"You'll find it"

"I thought I already had. Clearly not. Because there's no way Ana would ever give you up. You could be half a country away."

"That's not true. When I was going to be in DC and she was going to be in New York… we were both wary. We didn't want to break up but we knew it was going to put a strain on our relationship… we could have eventually broke up. I thank God every day we didn't go through that. Distance is tough on even the strongest of relationships"

"I think she just wanted sex, and she got it and now she's gone"

"That's not fair. Angela loves you. I know it took her months to get over you. She called Ana all the time asking about you, if you were seeing anyone. If you were happy…."

"Maybe we were only meant to be together in college"

Christian shrugs. "Maybe"

"Alright, well go enjoy your last day"

"Come out with us"

"No, I don't want to be around everyone"

"Dave and Emma are leaving soon and I think Vanessa and Charlie are too… If you just want to hang out with me and Ana we can do that"

"No we do enough of that at home" he says putting a hand over his eyes. "Just go, I'm fine. I swear"

"Alright… you're sure"

"I'm sure"

He goes to head out of the room before he stops "I love you, man"

He rolls his eyes. "Don't get all sappy on me, you sound like Ana"

He flicks him off and walks out of the room allowing Sean to slip into a deep heartbroken sleep.

**A/N: So, my Sean is heartbroken. This was almost heartbreaking for ME to write! I love my Sean. But Angela wasn't right for him. Believe me… She's coming. Just not for a little while. I already have it planned out! :) Happy News—Mia and Dylan YAY! So, I may need to make some adjustments to the Charlie Tango chapter as it's the only chapter written ahead of this one. I probably won't add him in, but at least mention that he couldn't be there, he sends his love blah blah blah So they're staying together… for good! : ) wooo I love them so much and I really do picture Aria and Ezra when I write it. (Hi **_**Pretty Little Liars**_** fans!) I know there wasn't much Christian and Ana in this chapter, but I needed to get some stability with these two couples. But the next one is ALLL them! WEDDING TIME! And then back to Harvard for the end of freshman year!… (Feels like a minute since we've been there right?)**

**PS for those familiar with this site, so apparently I've uploaded 50 documents to doc manager and they're saying I can't upload anymore until I like move them somewhere... Anyone know what the hell that means? Haha let me know **


	39. College Neighbors Outtake: Sean and ?

**A/N y'all seemed about ready to cut me over Sean, so I'm giving you a bonus chapter where you'll FINALLY meet who I've picked for the love interest of my favorite character. Finally someone I deem worthy! Haha (Although I did love Angela) They're not going to get officially together in this chapter, this is merely her introduction. PS, you'll see who this character is based off of (looks wise and personality wise) on the Pinterest page! I hope you really like her, I've spent a long time building her character in my head and spent a good 30 minutes just picking a name! Hopefully you'll think she's good enough for our Seanny! Hehe I PROMISE you'll get the highly anticipated wedding chapter tomorrow/Thursday. **

**October 2021 (so this is after we found out Ana is pregnant with Teddy and obviously before Charlie Tango) **

_Shit here he comes. Be cool. Stop blushing. _She straightens her posture and turns back to her computer cursing herself for wearing her glasses today. _Of course today I run out of contacts. I haven't seen him in a week and I'm in glasses. I thought he wasn't coming back for another two days! _She rolls her eyes internally_. _She catches a glimpse at him as he stops to talk to someone and she bites her bottom lip. _Oh my, he's so beautiful. Stop it, he's a bona fide playboy he would never be interested in you, Shannon. _She tucks a loose hair behind her ear that has fallen out of her sleek ponytail.

"Shannon!" she hears from beside her.

"Hi Sean" she smiles. "How was Houston?" _So boring. God, Shan. _

"So fucking boring, thank god I got out of there a few days early. So how's it been here?"

"Good, you haven't missed much. Mr. Baxter is breathing down my neck about this deadline but" she shrugs "what can you do?"

"Do you need help?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just a few late nights in the future"

"You were always the smartest one in the bunch. Like you need my help" he chuckles. "Alright I'm sure I have a shit ton of work to do, I'll catch you later Winters?"

She nods feeling like she has lost her voice worried that she'll sound like a petulant teenager if she opens her mouth. _Don't go yet! _She sighs when he's out of earshot and puts her head in her hands.

"You're pathetic, yaknow that?" she hears from the other side of her cubicle. She spins her chair around and is met with her work best friend Kelly.

"I am so aware of that" she says leaning her head back against the back of her chair.

"Can you tell him how you feel already!? Because _this _is like watching paint dry"

"I'm sorry my life is not entertaining enough for you"

"Apology accepted, so when are you going to tell him you've been holding a candle for him for" she looks at her watch. "What 3 years now?! Shit we've been here three years? Oh God, I need a new job" she says putting her head in her hands.

"It has not been three years, asshole. More like two...ish" Shannon says matter of factly.

"Whatever. You're in love with the man. At least make some sort of move"

"We're friends Kel… and are you nuts? Do you see the women he brings to functions… that strut through this office? Blonde freaking supermodels"

"Ya ones he's usually escorting out 30 seconds later? The only woman who comes to visit is Ana Grey. And everyone in New York knows who she belongs to… and you're gorgeous Shannon. The only thing that they've got that you don't is confidence. Stop being so down on yourself!" She sighs. "I've got to jet to a meeting." She says turning her face to her open web cam to touch up her mascara and lipstick. "I'll be back later. Still on for drinks tonight?"

"If I can get a decent amount of work done" Shannon says waving a hand and staring back at the mound of work in front of her. _At least make some sort of move. Easy for Kelly to say, she's gorgeous. The epitome of the blonde supermodel he's attracted to. Not mousy Shannon Winters. The braniac from Iowa that graduated top of her class at MIT. I mean sure I have some great features. My silky brown hair, I've been told I've got pretty great tits and legs so that's a plus. But nothing that stops a man like Sean in his tracks. If Kelly weren't engaged she'd be going after him too and then I really would have no shot. HA like I have a shot anyway! _ She remembers the day she met Sean and remembered thinking that there was no way that she had ever seen such a good looking man.

**Flashback to orientation. **

"Is this seat taken?" she looks up from her pamphlet into the most gorgeous pair of eyes she'd ever seen to see a guy smiling at her.

"No" she smiles.

"I'm Sean Peterson" he says sitting next to her

"Shannon Winters"

"Nice to meet you" he says holding her hand a bit longer and she feels her heart skip a beat.

"Likewise"

"So Shannon Winters, where ya from?"

"Iowa"

"Seriously? I didn't know people really lived there" he chuckles.

She giggles. "What about you? Let me guess… Hoboken, New Jersey?"

"You wound me!" he laughs. "It does seem like a lot of people commute into the city, I'll give you that. But no, I'm from California"

_Of course this man is a California dreamboat. _"That's awesome. What part?"

"Santa Barbara"

"I hear that's beautiful"

"It really is. So what brought you to New York?" he asks.

"This job" she giggles. "You?"

"Same. I got offered a few other jobs in other cities, but New York seemed like the most fun, and two of my best friends moved here too"

"Do you guys all live together?"

"God no. It's my roommate from college and his fiancé" He's silent. "They wouldn't let me live with them" he pouts.

"You poor thing"

He laughs. "Kidding, I would never get any sleep. They fuck like rabbits, it's unreal" he laughs.

She giggles. "Where did you go to school?"

"Harvard"

"Oh a smart one"

"You?"

"MIT"

"Oh yeah, _I'm_ the smart one. You'll be running shit next year"

Throughout the day, Sean and Shannon were split up into different groups. The orientation provided lunch and had set it up in a large room. She walks in and immediately curses herself for not making any friends during the orientation. _Too busy paying attention, per usual_. She grabs a salad and sits by herself next to a window when she sees movement in her peripherals. "God I am so bored" Sean says as he sits in front of her. "You want to get a drink when this is over?"

_Is he asking me out? No just friends. _"Yeah, sure!"

The rest of the day was a blur and all she wanted was to go home and sleep for the next week. But going out with Sean seemed like such a good alternative.

"Do you live far from here?" He asks.

"No not at all. I live about 4 blocks down on 5th."

"Oh shit, really? Me too. We're probably like neighbors!"

**End Flashback**

"This is so stupid" she mutters to herself. She checks herself in her hand mirror adding some mascara to her lashes to make them fuller; she adds some bronzer and stands up making a beeline for his cubicle on the other side of the office. "Hi" she smiles as she sees him staring at the computer screen.

"Hey, what's shakin?"

"I've decided to say fuck the work." She smiles.

"Atta girl!"

"So want to get drinks after work?"

"Absofuckinglutely. Is Kelly coming?"

"Uh… no probably not"

"Even better" he chuckles. "I'll swing by around 5 and we can head out"

"Perfect" she smiles letting her hips swing a bit more than usual as she walks out. She shoots Kelly a text.

**Hope the meeting is going well, bailing on drinks. Don't hate me. **

_**What the fuck! Whyyyyy**_

**Because I'm getting a drink with Sean**

_**Ooooh who asked who?  
**_

**I asked him. **

_**YAY! Okay, acceptable. I want deets later. And tell me you aren't wearing what you have on today. **_

She looks down at her white shirt under a black dress and sighs.

**Well I can't go home and change… that's trying too hard**

_**True. Well at least take your hair down. **_

**I'll have a pony tail crease!**

_**Good think Mama always carries a straightener with her. Check my bag.**_

**Ah, love you. Fuck, my glasses. **

_**The glasses are hot. Very sexy librarian. Keep em. Very chill also. **_

After spending an almost 30 minutes in the bathroom her hair has her usual bounce. She smiles at it cooperating for once and goes back to her desk willing 5 pm to get there faster.

"Oh and she let her hair down tooo, someone wants to get rowdy" Sean chuckles as he leans against the wall in the entrance to her cubicle.

She giggles. "Shut up. I just need a break. I've been pulling 60 hours weeks and I'm exhausted"

"Maybe you should try sleeping?" he asks jokingly.

She narrows her eyes at him as she slides her laptop into her bag. "Whatever. So I was thinking, you want to drop our stuff at home, and just go to a bar closer to there?" _And then I can change into something less boring schoolteacher_

"Works for me"

A few hours and a few drinks later and she feels her guard starting to go down. "So Christian and Ana asked me to be their baby's godfather" he says taking a swig of beer

"Oh my Gosh! What an honor. That's fantastic"

"Yeah… it's weird. I didn't think it would affect me this much, I guess because I somewhat expected it. But then they asked and you really realize like wow these people trust me enough to take care of the most important person to them… if something were to happen. It really is an honor"

"You'll make a great Godfather! Aww Uncle Seannnn" she giggles.

"I hope so"

"Are they nervous about being parents?"

"Oh my God yeah. Ana is two months pregnant and you would have thought she was going into labor tomorrow… and you know Christian's obsessing over making sure she's safe. She's winding down on her last few months of work I think."

She giggles as she always does when he talks about Ana and Christian. "You three are too cute. Are you sure you're not the third person in their marriage?"

"Probably. I get no sex and I get yelled at all the time… sounds like marriage" he groans.

She giggles. "You don't really believe that"

"What?"

"That marriage means no sex?"

"No I don't" he laughs. "Although I've seen it happen in a lot of marriages. I'm just around horny as fuck people all the time. Even my parents still go at it." He groans.

"That's sweet. You know my parents divorced when I was a kid. So I never really saw that" she shrugs.

"What? Parents go at it? Consider yourself lucky"

"No… love" she says swirling her straw around her margarita.

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Nope… you?" she asks.

"Once" he says.

"What happened…" she pauses feeling intrusive "if you don't mind me asking?"

"Life"

"Oh"

"No… we met in college, and then when we graduated we parted ways. She lives in North Carolina… I think she's engaged now actually"

"Oh wow. That's rough. Do you still love her?"

"I think a part of me always will… but I've moved on. I'm a different person now"

She nods. "Do you want to get married?"

"Of course, do you?"

She nods. "I'm my parent's only child. It's killing them that I haven't already given them grandkids. I am dreading going home for Thanksgiving" she says rolling her eyes.

"I'm right there with ya. I'm not an only child but I'm definitely the favorite" he chuckles. "They want me to settle down and as my dad says it "quit chasing ass"

_Yes, listen to your dad. They're trashy and no good for you. _"Oh really? Tell me how you really feel Winters" _Shit. DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!_

Her eyes widen. "I just mean…" her cheeks redden.

"Relax Shan, you sound just like Ana. She's always getting on me about the girls I bring to functions Christian has or ones for her company, or just when we're all out at the bar"

_Perfect, he sees you like he sees Ana. Like a sister. Wonderful. _"Do you have a thing for blondes?"

"No… does seem like I go for them a lot though doesn't it?" he chuckles. "What's your type?"

_You. _"Ummm I don't really have a type"

"Oh come on everyone has a type"

"Not me"

"Well guys you've dated, do they follow any particular trend or pattern in terms of looks or personality?" he inquires.

"Well I haven't dated many guys"

"What's many?"

"Well I dated one at MIT… but…"

"ONE?! Shannon, tell me you're pulling my dick"

She blushes at his crass reference. "No. But then you know I was sort of seeing someone from the 8th floor… Henry"

"Oh right! What happened with that?"

She shrugs. "He was boring… even for me" she giggles.

"Shannon, there's nothing boring about you" She smiles and sips her drink to evade replying to his sort of compliment. "So the MIT boy?"

"He was… sweet and kind and we dated on and off for a year but kind of like you, he was moving to California, and I moved here. Wouldn't have worked"

"Sweet and kind… You talk about him like he's a distant relative"

She shrugs. "I told you I've never been in love" There's a pause in the conversation before he changes the subject.

"We should hangout like this more often"

"We always say we're going to and never do" she giggles.

"Yeah, you always blow me off"

"Do not!"

"Yes you do, and it forces me to hang out with Christian and Ana"

She laughs. "You have other friends you could hang out with"

"I know, but… once you've been through so much with people… I mean you've met Kate once I think…at my birthday last year? We've just all been through so much together, and at the risk of sounding like a girl we all mean so much to each other, sometimes at the end of the day you just want to be with family. The guys at the firm are great guys, don't get me wrong. But you get it… don't you have friends like that? Ones that you don't even consider friends anymore?"

She smiles thinking how sweet it is the way he talks about his friends. "I do… unfortunately they don't live around the corner." She giggles. "Gabby lives back in Iowa, Clare lives in Michigan, and Alyssa lives in Pennsylvania. We're all over but we've been best friends since high school"

"Do you talk to them a lot?"

"Everyday… maybe every other when we're super busy."

"That's good. Really good." He yawns and looks at his watch. "Shit when did it get to be 1 am"

She shrugs. "Time flies I guess"

"Would you mind if we called it a night? I have a conference call at 8 am"

"Of course, sorry I kept you out so late, old man" she giggles.

He laughs as he pulls her out of the booth after paying the tab much to her annoyance. "Come on, little lady so I can get you home" He walks her to her door which is literally at the end of his block. "Well this is where I leave you"

"Yep" _Unless you come up… _

"We should do this again"

"Totally" she smiles and when he starts to walk away she yells after him. "Friday!?"

"What?"

"Well we always say we should do this again and then we don't so I'm making the plan… Friday?"

"Works for me" he smiles at her. "Night, Winters"

"Night, Peterson"

He walks home and feels anxious at the idea of seeing Shannon again on Friday. _Oh I've definitely had too much to drink now. _He foregoes his place and hails a cab, going to the one place he knew he could get some answers.

* * *

"Yes yes yes I knew it!" Ana cheers bouncing on the couch. "You like her! Who by the way I LOVE"

"Because she's like your fucking clone" Sean groans as he sips a bottle of Smart Water as there's been a strict "no consumption of alcohol in front of Ana" rule in place for the next 7 months.

"What's so bad about me?" she pouts.

"Where do I start?" he jokes. She tosses a pillow at him.

"You gonna let him talk to the mother of your child like that?" she asks as she burrows her legs into Christian's lap.

Christian chuckles. "Settle down, children. So, Friday. You're going out again?"

"Is it a date?" Ana asks.

"I don't know. I don't even know if I like her, or if she likes me. I mean we're friends, guys"

"Bullshit, you've always had a little thing for her" Christian interjects

"Have not"

"Can we come?" Ana asks

"Ana" Christian groans.

"Oh come on it's not like she hasn't met us before"

"Because then it's like a double date"

"It wasn't when the four of us have hung out before" Ana points out.

"We haven't ever really hung out… we were out for drinks and you two crashed the party" Sean says rolling his eyes

"You're making excuses you want to be alone with her!"

"Ana, chill. Christian" he says shooting him a look that says 'Reign in your wife before I strangle her'

"Baby, maybe he wants some alone time with her. And a bar is no place for my pregnant wife" he whispers against her lips.

"Fine. But when you guys finally get your heads out of your asses and get together, I want a fucking double date! You don't know how long I've waited for this girl Sean. Not specifically Shannon, though she's awesome. But someone that will mesh well with our very invasive and inappropriate dynamic. DON'T fuck it up!"

"Ha funny you say that, she asked tonight if I was the third person in you guys' marriage"

Ana howls with laughter as she gets up. "What did you say?"

"That I probably was because I get no sex but you're constantly yelling at me" Ana laughs as she heads to bed.

"Night, Seanny. I want deets after Friday night!"

* * *

That morning Shannon stops on her daily commute to grab coffee and grabs one for Sean too. She's always at work super early so she has time to get herself together before she hears people start to trickle in. She knows Sean gets there around 8 and remembers his conference call. It's 7:50 and she heads to his cubicle. "Hey there, figure you needed this after last night" she giggles sitting a cup of coffee in front of him.

"You're an angel. I didn't even have time to stop this morning. Thank you" His thoughts immediately go back to Ana getting coffee for Christian all those times in college. _Fuck. Stop it, Sean. She doesn't even think of you like that. This is not like Ana and Christian. _

Seeing that he's lost in his thoughts. "Well I'll leave you to prepare"

"I'm sorry, just so anxious. I'll come over in about 30, okay?"

She nods. "Sounds great. Good luck" she says giving him the thumbs up

"Thanks" he smiles.

About 30 minutes later, Sean comes over. "Where's she" he says pointing towards Kelly's desk.

"Personal day" she says not looking away from her computer.

"Soooo wedding stuff?"

"Basically" she laughs. "Are you going?"

"I wasn't invited"

"Oh… well I get a plus 1" she blurts out before she can stop herself. _Shit, did I just ask him out? _

"Are you asking me out, Shannon Winters?" he smiles.

She blushes deeply. "I—"

"Relax, I was kidding. I would love to go with you"

"I mean it's not for a few months"

"Is it here?"

"A winter wedding in New York" she shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "Going to be pretty swanky though. At the Plaza hotel"

"Ooooh Daddy's money?"

"Fiance's money" she corrects.

"Shit, should be pretty great. Open bar?"

"Obviously"

"So in"

The rest of the week flew by and she barely saw Sean after that as she was focusing on the amount of work she had. But it was finally Friday and she couldn't wait to go out with Sean again.

"Well if it isn't the workaholic" she hears behind her as she's standing at the elevator.

"I thought you left already?"

"Nope, I figured you'd still be here, and I thought I should just wait… or are we not going for drinks anymore?"

"No we are… I just wanted to go home and change" she laughs. "I had no idea you were still here. I figured you were gone"

"Well we can head home and walk to a bar around us again?"

"Sounds good"

* * *

"It feels so good to be done with this project" she groans. "I think I need something stronger than this" she says lifting a beer to her lips.

"Wanna do some shots?"

"Oh Sean, you know I'm no good at shots"

_Not gonna fit in with Ana and Christian that way. _He thinks to himself. "Come on, tomorrow is Saturday, what do you have planned?"

"Not being hungover"

"How about this if you're hungover tomorrow morning, I'll take you to breakfast"

"No."

"No?"

"If I'm hungover you're coming to my apartment and _making_ me breakfast because I will not be able to move"

He ponders it for a second and then smiles. "Deal"

"Took you long enough" she jokes.

"Just wondering if I can swindle Ana into making us both breakfast" he chuckles. "Can you cook?"

"Indeed"

"Well?"

She laughs. "I think so. Maybe you'll have to see for yourself" _Whoa Shan. Not cooking for him. _

"You gonna cook for me? Dear God, I think I just fell in love" he jokes.

She rolls her eyes though her insides are screaming. "So these shots?" she says.

"Alright, that's what I like to hear!"

Hours later it's 3 am and they find themselves at a dimly lit karaoke bar. They're both extremely drunk as one shot turned to 8 and Shannon thinks it's a great idea to sing karaoke.

"DO IT!" Sean cheers.

"Oh my gosh, I used to love this song!" She says into the microphone as the first familiar beats of Beyonce's _Crazy in Love _blares through the speakers. She sings through most of it causing quite the cheers from the crowd and giggles profusely when Jay-Z's part comes on. "Yeah I can't do this part" she laughs into the mic.

"You were so good!" he laughs when she gets off the stage.

"I can't believe I did that!" she says putting her hands over her eyes. "I am so drunk."

He smiles. "Should I take you home?"

"No way! Come on, there's a great bar across the street" she says pulling him towards the bar.

An hour later and it really was time for them to go home. She didn't drink much in college and she couldn't remember ever being this drunk… maybe once or twice with Kelly who convinced her to "live a little"

"Sean" she breathes out from the back of the cab. "I think I'm going to…"

"Deep breaths"

She inhales deeply and feels her nausea subsiding. "Okay… it's working."

"You okay?"

She nods. "Yes"

"Good"

About 15 minutes later, she stumbles out of the cab and up the front stairs that lead to the front door to her building. "Thanks Sean" she calls towards the cab

"You going to make it up the stairs yourself?" he asks her as he climbs the stairs to get closer to her

"I think so" she sways a little."

"Maybe I should make sure you get in"

"I'm fiiiiiine. You're good." She says trying to put a key that was obviously not her house key into her lock. "Ummmm" she says squinting at her group of keys.

"Oh give me those" he laughs trying a few keys before finding the right one.

"Come on." He says pulling her hand. He gets them into her apartment and he takes in his surroundings. "Wow, nice place"

"Thanks." She says grabbing some water. "Want some?"

"Yes actually, that'd be great."

"You know" she says sitting next to him. "I can find my house key in my sleep"

"Oh?"

"How else was I going to get you up here?"

_Oh I know a drunk girl when I see one. Here we go. Tell me you want me. We can do this now. _"What do you mean?"

"Oh come onnnn, Sean. You've done this plenty of times before. Don't act like you don't know"

He strokes his chin. "Well, now that you've called me out for being a manwhore, maybe I should go" he chuckles.

"I didn't mean it like—"

"No it's cool Shannon, I thought the last few days were you finally opening up and I really liked getting to know you. But I didn't know it was all to get laid" he laughs. "Trust me you didn't have to go through so much trouble"

Her mouth drops open. "You're an asshole"

"Takes one to know one"

"What are you twelve!? I thought… You know what. Never mind" she says looking down. "Just go" she whispers fighting back tears.

"Tell me" she hears from next to her.

"God Sean are you really that dumb?" she says standing up. "You go on and on about Christian and Ana and your parents. But I guess you can't see it when it's directed at you, huh?" She storms out of the living room and into her bedroom slamming the door. "Go home, Sean" she calls through the door.

He's stunned. Literally stunned. But he knew he was _not_ leaving her. He knocks on the door and hears the water running in her bathroom and knows through Christian that's what Ana does when she doesn't want him to know she's crying. _Is this the same? But wait… did she just say she loved me? Oh God, we're both too drunk for this. _He takes a deep breath and opens the door and goes towards the bathroom door. He knocks in case she really was naked but all of that goes out the window when he hears her throwing up. He opens the door and sees her holding her hair back. "Go" cough "away" cough "please"

She pleads.

"I'm not leaving you like this" he says holding her hair back and rubbing her back. "Let it out"

"This sucks" she says throwing up again.

"Shhh, I know. I've been here millions of times" he chuckles. "It's going to be okay. So tomorrow, I was thinking. How do you like eggs? That's about all I can cook"

"Shut up. No food." She says letting more out. "Fucking tequila"

"Stop talking" he chuckles. "God you're just like Kate. She loves to talk when she's throwing up"

"Have you" cough "slept with her?"

"KATE!? Hell fucking no… we made out once like freshman year of college. No ew. God no."

"I was just wondering, you talk about her a lot"

"I talk about Ana a lot, you don't think I've slept with her, do you?"

"No but mostly because I know Christian is your best friend and he would castrate you"

"Absolutely. I'll have to tell you about the first time Christian and I ever met. I almost ruined a lifetime of friendship in one stupid comment" he laughs.

She finally stops throwing up and he smiles at her as she leans up against her bathtub.

"Well, before you pass out as I know you're probably wearing thin I have to ask… how long?"

"How long, what?" He shoots her a look raising an eyebrow. She sighs. "Orientation"

"You're lying. Wow. I had no idea… Shan… why didn't you…. Send me a signal… anything?"

"I don't know" she says with her eyes closing. "You're hot"

He chuckles. "Well thank you, but I don't see what that has to do with anything"

She props her hand on the tub and rests her head on it. "You're so out of my league" she smiles sadly.

He furrows his brows together. "Says who?"

She shrugs. "I don't know"

"You're being ridiculous, you're beautiful." he says picking her up. He sits her on the bed.

"I can change on my own" she says.

"Okay"

"Will you stay?"

"If you want me to"

"I do"

"Okay, I'll stay"

"In here with me?"

"Okay, but no taking advantage of me" he says laughing.

"Close your eyes. I'm too drunk to go back in the bathroom" she says pulling her top off and he opens one eye to look at her. _God damn. That body. _She pulls a pair of sweats out of her drawer and pulls on a tank top.

"You have any Advil?" he asks her

"Bathroom"

He grabs some from the medicine cabinet and a glass of water before sitting down next to her. "Take these"

"Why?"

"You'll feel better"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

She takes the Advil and sips the water before lying down. "Sean the room is spinning"

"Close your eyes, it'll be over soon"

He climbs in next to her. "Sean" she whispers.

"Shannon" he whispers back.

"Night"

"Night beautiful" he strokes her back as they fall into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: Ummm so I **_**love**_** Shannon. She just speaks to me! She may be my second favorite character I've written. Haha. So, as I said it's on Pinterest who she's based off of. But for those not following me/have a Pinterest. She's a cross between Lexie Grey from Grey's Anatomy (probably my all-time favorite character from anything ever. Still not over her death) and Ginnifer Goodwin's character, Rachel in **_**Something Borrowed. **_**(I'm really more using like Rachel's overall style from the movie. In my head, for her physical appearance I'm picturing Chyler Leigh—aka Lexie.) For those of you unfamiliar, Google "Chyler Leigh Grey's Anatomy" she looks really different outside of that show and her look on the show is what I'm going for. (she's cut her hair and done some crazy looks. Also, not when she's blonde)**

**Secondly, yes, I made them neighbors on purpose. Obvi! Ha! Hope you guys like this/ where I'm going with it. If you guys love them as much as I do, I may consider doing a spinoff story on them as I know some people only want to read about Christian and Ana in this story. Totally understandable! **

**Thirdly, once the wedding is over, I'll do an addendum to the Charlie Tango outtake to include both Dylan and Shannon. I don't know where either of them will be in their relationships with Mia and Sean specifically, but they should be present even if it's just a mention of their names. And it'll bother me to not have them in when it's after this point in time. **


	40. The College Neighbors Wedding

**A/N: So glad that you guys liked Shannon! I love her too. She'll be making another appearance soon. By the way, totally my mistake but a guest reviewer mentioned that in a previous outtake (outtake 5) I said that Sean and Angela had hooked up and then in this most recent one said Angela was engaged. Totally forgot that I said that! Given that outtake 5 was only a few months before this one that doesn't really make sense unless Angela cheated on her fiancé! SHE DIDN'T! So I edited Outtake 5 and took out where I said that. So sorry if it confused anyone. I try to read through it every once in a while to catch things like that, but I guess I just missed it because it was just a minor detail. **

**As far as the English Lit major/business major thing, I originally had Ana being an English major and someone suggested that maybe I do something different. I liked that, but didn't know how to edit the chapter. In the A/N of Chapter 2, I explained that, so I don't know why anyone would be confused. If it's that much of a problem, now that I do know how to edit I can go back and change the one sentence where I say her major… Sheesh! Okay, you guys have waited long enough… wedding time! I don't think I'll do a honeymoon chapter, though I'll mention where they're going. Maybe somewhere down the line, but it won't be directly after this one. We're going back to Harvard in the next chapter! **

**PS: Sean does know Shannon in this chapter obviously as they met at orientation, and after some back and forth I decided not to make her his date to the wedding. He's going to bring one of his "blonde supermodels." I just couldn't let Shannon get caught up in the Sean/Angela drama. **

**October 11, 2019**

"I'm getting married in the morninggggg" Ana sings as she falls back onto her bed in their hotel room.

"I can't believe it!" Kate says lying next to her. "My best friend is getting married!"

"To the best guy ever"

"He is pretty great, I must say"

"The greatest… I wonder what he's doing"

"You cannottttt go to his room, Ana"

"I know but he's like… in this hotel. Can't I just go say hi?" The wedding party was staying at the hotel that Christian and Ana had first stayed in freshman year. Their guests were staying in various hotels around town.

Kate shoots her a look. "Yeah right. Hi would turn into sex and you know it"

"I'm texting him"

Kate groans. "I'm getting more champagne"

**Oh husband to beeee! **

_**Hi beautiful **_

**What are you doing?  
**

_**Wondering how I can get out of here and into your bed ;) **_

**Is that so?  
**

_**Sean and Elliott are being such pains in the ass. **_

**So is Kate. **

_**I mean we're grown adults, if we want to see each other we should see each other**_

**I know but the anticipation will make tomorrow night so much better. **

_**You say that after you sent those photos to me!?**_

She giggled imagining his face when he received photos of her in her wedding lingerie and a few taken with her veil. She thought it would be perfect after a week of not seeing each other much with all of the last minute wedding preparation. Truth be told she was just as horny as he was. Taking those sexy photos sent a feeling straight to her groin. They made her feel sexy, knowing that she could bring him to his knees so easy.

**I thought you would like them!  
**

_**Oh I did. So much that I want to ravage you right now **_

**What else is new hehe **

"Stop sexting" her thoughts are interrupted by Kate hopping on the bed.

"I am not"

She rolls her eyes. "You should probably get some sleep." Their conversation is interrupted by a knock on the door. "If this is your husband to be I am NOT leaving, so you two can just do it right here"

"Don't tempt us" she smiles crossing her fingers that it's not Christian or she really will be tempted to give Kate a show.

"Hey hey hey!" Vanessa enters followed by Mia and Angela. "Umm what are you doing in bed? Get dressed!"

"Why?"

"We're going out"

"What? You're crazy, it's almost midnight."

"Come on, you're getting married tomorrow! It's your last night as a single girl"

"Thank God" Ana groans. "Besides I haven't been single in ages"

"You know what I mean!"

"One drink, Ana"

"No. You know me one drink turns to four and I refuse to be hungover on my wedding day. I mean how awful is that!?"

"You're so laaaame. Okay, we're going to hit the old stomping grounds. You in Kate?" Vanessa jokes.

"No, I'll stay with Ana."

"Okay. I'm so excited for you Ana!" Vanessa squeals

"If you guys look like shit tomorrow you're not going to be in any of my wedding photos!" She yells after them. "You have to be up at 8, be mindful!"

**Meanwhile: **

"You cannot go see Ana, so don't even think about it" Elliott says without glancing away from the TV.

"You can't tell me what to do" he pouts.

"No but me and Sean will kick your ass, isn't that right?"

"Yup" Sean says taking a sip of his beer.

He crosses his hands and crosses his legs when his foot begins to bounce. _Damn I'm antsy. _He gets up and goes to the bathroom grabbing an unmarked large envelope on the way. He had looked at them a hundred times since he received them but he couldn't stop. _Christ she's beautiful. _He feels himself getting short of breath and feels the need to relieve himself… again. He needs to stop looking at these photos. He chuckles to himself. _Yeah right. _ An orgasm later and he was feeling less tense, but still knew he wouldn't feel completely better until he could see her. "I'm going to mom and dad's room"

"Oh yeah bullshit."

"I'm serious. I just texted Dad, he knows I'm coming"

"Oh really?" Elliott says. "Okay, I'll walk you there"

"Fine"

"You're really going to mom and dad's? This isn't about sneaking out to see Ana?"

"No."

"Alright… well… go ahead"

He rolls his eyes before heading out the door. He knocks lightly on the door and his dad opens. "Let's go down to the bar, your mother is asleep"

He nods and they start heading down the hall. "What's on your mind, son?"

"Just a little tense about tomorrow."

"Ah a little bit of wedding jitters?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm just… I don't want to mess things up with Ana. Ever. I'm just hoping that I'll be a good husband"

"Christian, you and Ana love each other. And as long as you're honest and faithful to her and love her unconditionally, treat her with respect you'll be a great husband."

"What if I'm not good enough for her?"

He smiles. "Ana would have a fit if she heard you say something like that"

He sighs as he takes the seat at the bar next to his dad. "I know. This is just such a big deal. This is marriage. I don't want to let her down"

"I am sure she feels the same."

"I love her"

"I know you do, son"

"Marriage is hard… so I hear"

He chuckles. "Yes it's no walk in the park"

"Ana and I have been together so long already and everything is so good, what if marriage ruins what we have?"

"It won't. If anything it will strengthen your bond"

He runs a hand over his face and sighs. "You're right. Ana and I were meant to be together forever. And tomorrow we will be"

* * *

The next morning, Ana's eyes shoot open at 7 am when she hears a knock at the door. She sits up in bed and smiles running over to the window and seeing the beginning of a gorgeous morning. _Phew no rain. _It wasn't calling for it but Massachusetts could be fickle. She runs to the door and sees a man behind a cart of food. "Room Service"

"Oh I didn't order anything" she looks at Kate's sleeping form and knows she didn't either.

He shrugs. "I was just told to bring this up at 7 am" he says pushing the enormous cart of food into the room. "It says it was called in by a Room 516"

She smiles when she remembers that it was Christian's room. "Oh. Thank you!" She squeals when pulls off the top and sees pancakes. "Love that man" she sighs. Twenty minutes later she's sipping coffee and mindlessly watching TV when she hears someone stir behind her.

Kate sits up in bed. "I smell bacon"

"Compliments of my extremely hot, considerate future husband" she says holding up a piece of bacon.

She grabs it out of her hand before sitting next her. "Did you send him food too?"

"NO I'm the worst, I should have thought about that too, but when I texted him he said they were already eating"

"I'm shocked they're even awake."

"He said he couldn't sleep, he was too excited"

"Awww, precious" she says sarcastically.

"I think they're just… I don't know watching Sports Center? Damn men and having nothing to do to get ready. Meanwhile, I need to get in the shower before the hair stylist gets here."

"So, the wedding starts at 3 we have plenty of time for everything. Hair, nails, makeup and I'm allotting at least an hour to get you into your dress and take some pictures. The limo is getting here at 2:30 which gives us plenty of time to get to Loeb House. I want everyone dressed and ready to go by 2 pm. Totally doable, unless your bridesmaids are hot ass messes"

"Wow. You're so organized"

"Eh, I figured I could handle today. You shouldn't have to worry about anything except getting your ass down the aisle"

She giggles into her coffee before taking a bite of her Pancakes. "These are freaking amazing, Christian knows I love these. Try them" she says holding her fork out to her.

"These are amazing" she says through a mouthful of pancakes. "Where are the other girls?"

"Well you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. I can call them now, there's more than enough food" she giggles.

* * *

"You were right, Ana. One drink turned to 5" Mia groans as she sits down with her head in her hands.

"But I've already showered and I'll feel even better once I get some coffee in me." She says pouring a cup of coffee as she picks apart a croissant.

"I don't see any bags under your eyes. You're good" Kate giggles. "I'm shocked all of you are so put together, when did you guys get in?"

"Like 2:30. We just went across the street. Nothing crazy" Vanessa says as she takes a bite of eggs. "Your fiancé is incredible, Ana."

"Isn't he! Okay, it's 8 am, I have to shower. Who is first up for hair?"

"Me!" Angela cheers.

"Okay, we're on a super strict schedule, no deviating from our plans" Kate warns.

"Yes ma'am" Angela salutes.

By 1:30 everyone was dressed and ready to go and was helping Ana into her dress.

"Something old?" Kate asks.

"Check. My grandmother's earrings." Ana says pointing to her ears.

"Something new?" Kate asks.

"Hello? Try everything I'm wearing" Ana giggles.

"Something borrowed?"

"Thanks for the hair pins, Vanessa!"

"And something blue"

She fingers the gorgeous Sapphire pendant that Christian had gotten her for her birthday a month ago. "Check" she sighs.

"Well…? How do I look" she says as she turns to look at them. Everyone is silent for a moment before she hears a sniffle next to her.

"You look so beautiful" her mom says pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek.

"Don't make me start crying yet! I'm wearing waterproof mascara, but still!" she giggles.

"Steele… damn girl. You look gorgeous"

"The most beautiful bride ever!" Mia smiles.

She turns around to look in the mirror and is stunned as it's the first time she's really looked at herself with everything. "Wow" she whispers. She shuffles to her suitcase and pulls something out. "I need my maid of honor to do something for me" she smiles handing Kate an envelope. "Can you take this to Christian?"

"More naked photos? Come on, Steele"

"First of all I was not naked. And secondly no, it's just a note. I wrote it while they were doing my hair"

"How sweet!" Vanessa chirps. "Ana I swear you're just the sweetest. I finally read your note in my bridesmaid gift. I guess I forgot with all of the excitement of your bachelorette weekend" she hugs her tightly. "You're such a special girl, Ana. I know Christian will never take that for granted"

She smiles. "Thanks Vanessa."

**Meanwhile:**

"Special delivery!" Kate calls from outside of the door.

Dylan opens it and smiles. "Well don't you look beautiful?"

"Thank you kind sir, you look dashing as well!" She says entering the room to see several males that aren't even in the wedding party. "Where's the groom?"

Christian walks out of the bedroom and sees her. "Hey!"

"Special delivery from your wife to be" she smiles dangling the envelope in front of him

"Seriously? Is she trying to kill me?" he jokes.

"Oh not pictures. Just a note" she smiles.

"Well you can take this one back to her" he says giving her a small envelope as he heads into the bedroom to read it.

"Oh you two are really sickening" Kate rolls her eyes. "I'll make sure she gets it!" She eyes Elliott from across the room and immediately he's following her out.

"I can't wait to peel this off of you, later" he whispers into her ear before kissing it.

"Mmm can't wait. Maybe if you're lucky you'll get a romp in the coat check with the maid of honor. That is a thing right? Best man, maid of honor?"

"I believe so… hey. You wrote a speech for the reception yet?" he asks

"I did, I don't think it's really good though. I'm not good with words" she laughs. "You?"

"I think I'm going to wing it."

"Keep it PG, Ana's dad is going to be here, you know"

"Roger that."

She returns to the bridal suite and hands her Christian's note. "He wrote her one too?" Mia giggles. "That's so sweet!"

"I don't think I can read this yet. I'll cry!"

"Oh go read it you big baby"

She rolls her eyes and goes into the bedroom of the suite and closes the door. "Here's hoping" she whispers.

_Hi beautiful, _

_As I sit here, trying to put into words the intense, consuming love I have for you, I can't help willing this day to be over. Not that I'm not thrilled about our wedding, but I'm much more excited for the marriage that is the product of this little production we've created. I can't wait to start our life together, start our family, living every day as man and wife. As I've told you before you have captivated my heart and it's currently racing at the thought that you're agreeing to marry me later today. You're agreeing to be mine forever, to love me every day of our lives. And I'm not going to lie I also can't wait to see you in this dress that everyone seems to be raving about... and obviously equally excited to peel it off of you. I love you Ana, I'll meet you at the alter... I'll be the one in the tux._

_Love, _

_Your husband by the end of today_

"Do not cry. Do not cry. Do not cry." She blinks the tears away before putting it back in the envelope and placing it over her heart. "I love that man"

She reaches for the hotel phone and dials the number she knows by heart. "Hello?" She hears.

"Hi"

He chuckles and hears noise in the background followed by a door shutting and immediate silence. "I got your note"

"I got yours" she smiles.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she sniffles and she hears him laugh.

"Are you crying?"

"NO!"

"Well I may have teared up a little reading yours"

"Really?"

"If you tell anyone I said that I'll kill you"

She giggles. "I have a face of makeup to protect"

"I'm sure you look beautiful without it"

She smiles. "Will you tell me where we're going tomorrow?"

"Nope"

"Christian, when will you tell me?"

"Maybe tomorrow on the plane. Maybe"

"Whatever. I'll get it out of you the second you want to have sex during the reception" she giggles.

He's silent. "God you know me well. Baby I gotta go. We're heading over soon"

"Already?"

"I am not going to be late for the most important day of my life. And my mom wants to take pictures"

She giggles. "We're going to take photos together after the ceremony"

"Yes I know, I'm under lockdown when you get to Loeb House so I don't see your dress before it's time"

"Good"

"I'll see you soon, baby"

"Can't wait"

"Mrs. Grey" he says seductively.

"So soon" she says.

"I love you"

"I love you too" she smiles before hanging up the phone.

He runs his hand over her note and smiles at her beautiful handwriting. He always gave her a hard time over it. Saying it was too perfect. But written on her new _Anastasia Grey _stationary she had gotten as a wedding shower present he couldn't help but feel his heart swell at her words.

_To the love of my life, _

_First, I want you to know that not only have I written this letter like 5 times, but I'm giggling like a little girl as I write it. I never thought that I could be as happy as you've made me and I can't wait to walk down that aisle and become yours forever. I love you with all of my heart and soul and I promise to love you from this day forward for the rest of our lives together. I can't wait to start our life together as husband and wife. I love you so much for so many reasons. For bringing me back to life, for giving me a reason to trust people again and most of all for loving me and choosing me as your wife. I could go on for days about my love for you but I guess I should finish getting ready to marry you! I love you!_

_Love, _

_The future Mrs. Christian Grey_

"You ready to go, C?" Sean asks as he enters the room. He nods and smiles. "You okay?"

"More than okay?"

"Ana is great."

"More than great"

"I'm so happy for you guys" he says hitting his shoulder a little.

"So you brought a date right?" Christian asks

"Oh yeah… she's cool."

"But you'll probably hook up with Angela…"

He shrugs. "We'll see where the night takes us"

* * *

"You need to get your nerves under fucking control. Stop fidgeting" Elliott whispers at him.

"Don't swear, we're like 5 feet away from a minister" Christian whispers at his brother.

"Well stop fidgeting"

"I'm just anxious. I haven't seen Ana in like a day and a half and it's been even longer since I've…" he shoots a glance at the minister and then turns back to his brother. "Really seen her"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Oh look. There's Angela and Drew. That means she's coming"

"Finally" All of the bridesmaids and groomsmen make it down the aisle and they see Kate coming down alone which means she's coming right behind her. All of the guests stand as the bridal music begins and Ana and Ray appear at the top of the aisle.

Elliott hears an intake of breath and smiles. _Man he's got it bad. _

_Oh. My. God. _Christian thinks. _She's breathtaking. Oh my God. Don't get hard. Don't get hard. _His eyes widen as she gets closer and feels his mouth dry up as he tries to swallow. His breathing has become labored and all he can think of is getting her in front of him. He sees her father lift her veil and kiss her before putting her hand in his and he smiles. "Wow" he says louder than he intended and hears a few chuckles and giggles around him.

He blushes a little and she smiles her eyes brimming with unshed tears already. "Right back at you" she says at equal volume knowing that he's feeling slightly embarrassed.

The exchanging of vows was beautiful and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. "By the power vested in me by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" he says winking at Christian.

"Finally" he whispers before his lips hit hers. They had agreed to keep in PG but as soon as their lips touched after so long not having their usual contact all bets were off. She moans into his mouth when she feels his tongue rub against hers. She knows she should pull away but she can't. He smells and tastes so good. He pulls away from her but can see his eyes shining with lust.

She blushes deeply as he kisses her hand and they head back down the aisle after the minister announces the newly married "Mr. and Mrs. Grey"

She squeals with excitement once they're in the lobby with about 20 seconds of alone time before everyone comes out. "We're married!"

His lips connect with hers and she smiles against his lips. "Let's ditch the ceremony and start our honeymoon now"

"Good one"

"I'm serious"

"We can't"

He rests his forehead against hers. "I know. You look so beautiful. I love your dress"

"Thank you. I was hoping you would" she smiles.

"I want to be the one to take it off of you, okay?"

"Deal"

"There they are!" Kate cheers as the wedding part comes towards them. "What a wedding! It was so beautiful! And those vows! Christian Grey, I'm impressed!" she smiles.

"Thanks Kate" he says giving her a hug.

"Okay we have rounds of pictures outside. The reception starts soon in there" pointing to the closed off room with the words "_Grey Wedding_" in front.

"Grey wedding. That's you and me" Christian nods towards the door.

"I know" she smiles and pulls him in for a light kiss.

After several pictures they were all heading inside to the reception which was met with a room full of cheers and applause. Everyone is on their feet when the leader of the band announces for Ana and Christian to come to the floor for their first dance.

_I've waited a hundred years  
But I'd wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for  
What the privilege of being yours would do  
_

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I've been living for. _

_Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase. _

_I surrender who I've been for who you are  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart.  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well I would have known  
What I've been living for all along  
What I've been living for. _

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell  
When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well  
With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees. _

Their eyes never left each others for the entire dance. He wiped her tears a few times and they shared a few short kisses. "I love you, Mrs. Grey" he whispers in her ear as the song ends. She shivers at his words and she smiles.

"I love you, Mr. Grey" she pecks him again before they leave the floor to take their seats.

After a few hours it was time for the speeches and toasts and Elliott was up first.

"Alright everyone, how's it going! Well I just want to thank everyone for coming out to celebrate my brother and Ana finally tying the knot. Feels like they've been married like 5 years already though, right?" He laughs. "Well I'll make this short and sweet, like Ana." He smiles at her and she blushes. "I want to make a toast to the bride. For making my brother so happy over the last several years. What you guys have is so rare and special. Watching you guys fall in love and get here has been frankly amazing to watch. And I'm honored to be up here as Christian's best man here to witness you both pledging your eternal love to each other. I love you both. Congratulations" he raises his glass. "To my brother and new sister in law"

Kate gets up after him after narrowing her eyes at him. "He told me earlier that he was going to wing it! That's winging it!" she says looking at him and he shrugs causing a round of laughter. "How am I supposed to follow that? Well… I have notes" she says pulling out a notecard. "So as many of you know, I was Ana's roommate in college so I really saw their love grow. I still remember when Ana first told me about our new neighbor" she giggles. "You see Ana had moved in about a week before me, and by the time I got to school… she was smitten. Actually she might have already been in love" she laughs as she feels tears spring to her eyes. She wipes them a little. "Ana you're my best friend, the sister I never had… and to see you so happy… is all I've ever wanted for you. I'm glad I was able to stand next to you today and watch you make the best decision of your life. Christian, I know I rag on you a lot, but I've never seen a man love a woman so much. And to know you make my best friend so happy… well you're the best guy for my best friend" she smiles. "To Mr. and Mrs. Grey" she holds her glass up before a round of applause and clinking against the glass indicating that they want Christian and Ana to kiss.

They kiss and Ana gets up to hug Kate. "I love you, Kate"

"I love you too"

"You're next" Ana giggles.

She rolls her eyes and sits down.

"Alright, I wasn't even going to give one of these until Banana twisted my arm" Sean laughs. He pauses for a moment before he starts. "Ana and Christian are two of the best people I've ever met. I couldn't have imagined college without them. Hell we all moved to New York, so I really couldn't picture _life_ without them. They're two of the most kind, caring and considerate individuals I've ever met. And a load of fun." He laughs. "I don't know if many people can spend as much time with a couple as I do. But there comes a point when friends become family. I don't know when it was or how it happened. But all the drunken nights and hungover mornings, studying for exams and the countless trips. Christian and I stopped being roommates and Ana wasn't my roommate's girlfriend. You guys are family. Christian, you're the brother I always wanted and Ana… I would trade you for my sisters any day" he laughs. "I love you guys. You're my people" he raises his glass. "To finding the love of your life your first week of college. Your neighbor no less!" he cheers and everyone claps.

Christian gets up and hugs him. "You're a real dick you know that" he jokes as he wipes his eyes.

He laughs. "Oh I thought Banans would be the one crying"

"She is too!" he hears behind him before she hugs him tightly. "I love you Seanny"

"Right back at you Mrs. Grey" he kisses the top of her head before taking his seat.

"They're all determined to ruin my mascara!" Ana pouts. "How does it look?" She asks looking at Christian.

"Beautiful" he cups her cheeks and brushes his lips over hers. "You're so beautiful"

"Mmmm we can't leave yet" she jokes.

"I know" he groans.

After the father/daughter dance, the mother/son dance and tons of other dances, it was time to throw the bouquet. "Okay, you guys ready!" She winks at Kate and turns around sending her bouquet through the air. She turns around just in time to see it land in her hands. _Perfect aim! _She shoots a look at Elliott and shrugs as Elliott shakes his head.

She sits in the chair as Christian lifts her dress. "Behave, Mr. Grey. You know where my garter is. Don't start."

"Oh?" he says with a smirk. He grabs her garter but lets it snap against her legs as he continues to ascend causing her eyes to widen.

"Christian, no"

"What?" He reaches her inner thigh and runs a finger over her satin covered sex. "You're wet" he says through a smile as to not move his lips.

"While we're YOUNG Christian, damn! You'll have all night to explore under there!" Elliott hollers from the crowd.

"See what you did!" Ana giggles. "And my dad's here" she groans. "Just get the damn garter!" she says

"You're no fun" he grabs the garter and pulls it out sending it sailing into the crowd and landing in Sean's hands.

"Oh yeah right!" Sean jokes. He shoots the garter at Kate like a slingshot. "There ya go"

Kate laughs. "Ana is going to make me give this back!"

"You're damn right I am!" she says.

After more toasts, pictures, cutting the cake they're on the dance floor.

"Mind if I cut in?" Ray asks Christian.

"Not at all"

"Hi daddy"

"Hi Annie, this is some wedding. You look beautiful"

"Thank you!" she giggles.

"That Christian really loves you"

She glances over and sees him talking to her mom. "I know he does"

"It was hard giving you up today" he smiles.

"You're not giving me up"

"You know what I mean."

"I'll always be your little girl, daddy"

"I know"

"I love you, thank you for everything"

"I would do anything for you, kiddo"

"I know" she smiles. He nods for Christian to come back and passes her back to him. "She belongs to you now, take care of our girl"

"Of course, Mr. Steele"

"I think you're old enough to call me Ray now… I mean after all, we're family" he pats his back and returns to his table.

He leans in to kiss her when he hears a throat being cleared behind him. "Can I just dance with my girl for 5 minutes?" he jokes.

"Nope, move it along" Carrick laughs. "Care to take a spin with your father in law?" he asks holding his hand out.

"I would be delighted!" Ana giggles.

"My son really loves you"

"Yeah I love him too, I think I'm going to keep him" she giggles.

"He'll be thrilled to hear that. You've been really good for my son, and I just want to personally thank you for sticking by his side for so long. You probably don't even know all of the things you've gotten him through. You're his rock."

She smiles. "He's mine too"

"You two take care of each other"

"Of course"

"Alright alright, I want my wife back" Christian says causing his father to laugh.

"Alright kids, have fun. Hey when are you leaving for Fiji?"

"DAD!" he groans.

Ana's mouth drops open. "Fiji? We're going to Fiji?"

"Oh crap. Christian you didn't tell me it was a surprise!" he says. "I am so sorry" he chuckles as he walks away.

"You're taking me to Fiji" she says with tears in her eyes

"Yes"

For the millionth time today, she feels herself rendered speechless and bites her bottom lip. "You remembered that was on my bucket list" she says with tears in her eyes.

"I remember everything about you" he says pushing a hair behind her ear.

"I can't believe it… it's so beautiful, I've always wanted to go!"

"We leave tomorrow morning"

She nods. "Wow. I love you" she whispers unable to find her voice.

"I love you too" he rests his forehead against hers before cupping her cheek and kissing her deeply. She feels his warm tongue for only the second time today as they've kept their kisses short and sweet but she needed more. "Mmmm Ana we have to stop"

"Why" she pouts.

"Because I don't think anyone, particularly your father would appreciate if I ripped this dress off of you and made love to you on this floor"

"Probably not" she says scrunching her nose. "When can we go?"

"Well it's about 9:30, I would say we could probably duck out soon"

"Thank God"

Sean approaches them on the dance floor with two clear small cups in his hand and Kate trailing behind him.

"I am not taking a shot" Ana laughs.

"Oh come on, for old time's sake!" Sean says.

"Fine. ONE. I am not being a drunk bride"

"Ana you've had like three glasses of champagne over the span of four hours. You used to drink that in under four minutes. You're good" Kate rolls her eyes.

"To the four best friends that anyone could have" he smiles. They take their shot which is met with a round of applause.

"When you guys heading out?"

"Soon"

"Well I love you guys, and I'll see you when you get back. New York won't be the same without ya"

"We'll skype you from Fiji" she smiles.

"Oh she broke you down, huh?" Sean nudges Christian.

"No my dad spilled the beans" he said rolling her eyes.

"You knew?" Ana asks him.

"Banans I know everything" he says knocking her shoulder with his. "Don't you forget it" he smiles.

"So Mrs. Grey, you want to get out of here?" he whispers in her ear around 10 pm.

"Yes, you'll get to see my wedding lingerie up close and personal"

"Oh God" he groans.

They were finally able to get out an hour later after more goodbyes and pictures and were finally back in the limo.

"Hi" he whispers lacing his hand with hers and kissing her ring finger.

"Hi back" she whispers before finding his lips.

He pours them a glass of champagne. "To us"

"To forever"

"I love you Christian Grey"

"I love you Anastasia Grey"

**A/N: For those of you Twilight fans (movie) their wedding song, is the song played during Edward and Bella's first time. It's called **_**Turning Page**_** by Sleeping at Last. I fell in love with the song. You should give it a listen if you haven't heard it! Such a pretty song. Hope you guys liked the wedding! I loved writing the toasts, especially Sean's! I know I had like zero emphasis on Mia/Dylan or Sean and his date but I have done so much with other couples lately I wanted to focus on Christian and Ana. I hope you like where I went with this! Like I said I may do a honeymoon chapter down the line but for now, just picture how you think it will be. So basically they never left the hotel room. Haha! Alrighty as much as I love the outtakes we're going back to Harvard. I'll do a minor recap at the beginning of the next chapter, I think I've even forgotten where I've left off haha! **


	41. Back at Harvard

**A/N: So I'm giving you a chapter because I'm not ready to tackle Australia yet. So we'll have one chapter at Harvard before I send them down under! Enjoy!**

**A few things to jar your memory about where we left off (before the Outtakes, it has been a minute!):**

**-They were in California for Nationals. **

**-Sean met/got to know/hooked up with Ali. He's a bit more into it than she is as she's just getting out of a relationship and is graduating soon. **

**-Ana told her dad that she wanted to stay at Harvard for the summer**

**-Elliott told Kate that he loved her**

* * *

"Daria will not stop texting me"

"Who the fuck is Daria?" Christian looks up from his textbook and gives his roommate a weird look.

"Wednesday Night"

"Oh? We're calling them by their real names now?" he laughs. "Could this be the work of a certain Ali Michaels?"

"Shut up"

"I'm serious man. You are so into her. But you need to be careful she graduates in like a few weeks"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Just sayin" Christian shrugs and turns back to his studying. "Just tell her right now you're unavailable but she'll have her spot on your rotation next semester" Christian laughs.

"No, I think I'm giving up the rotation next year. I'll be a sophomore. Older and wiser. Thinking about only hooking up with chicks that I want to spend the nights and mornings with."

"WHOA! Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Shut up, dick"

"I'm serious!"

He rolls his eyes. "I'm going to the dining hall, I'm starving."

"Oh hold on I'm coming"

"Not eating with Ana?"

He sighs. "No, I pretty much haven't seen my girlfriend since we got back from California. They have them on lockdown until Worlds. All she does is study and practice. I don't think she's sleeping. Em is being a real psycho, I hear"

"Yeah, she hasn't really been around much. Well, it's almost over… and then you and Ana can play house all summer" Christian laughs as they head out to dinner.

It's 1 am and she's finally getting back to her dorm after a grueling 3 hour practice. And she has at least 2 hours of studying to do. "Fuck" she murmurs as she taps on Christian's door.

"Hi beautiful" he says pulling her in and wrapping his arms around her

"I'm sweaty"

"I know, I just want to lick it off of you" he smiles.

"Don't start, I still have to study. I just wanted to come say hi. I know I haven't seen you much the last week"

"It's okay baby, I know you're busy"

"I'm thinking about bailing on one of these practices. It's bullshit how many we're having. And as it gets closer Emma wants to go to two a day practices"

"Wow"

"I get this is a big deal, but I have to study and I don't know, sleep? I'm so burnt out"

"I'm sorry baby, I guess it's the price you pay for being so damn good" he says as he hugs her tighter.

"Where's Sean?" she says nodding towards his empty bed.

"I believe he is at Ali's" he says with a smirk.

"Seriously?" she scoffs. "This is getting out of control. What is this the third night this week?"

He shrugs. "Hell if I know"

"He's going to get hurt"

"Not my business… or yours"

"Of course it is, he's our friend"

"And you've already given your unsolicited opinion, let it go" he warns

"Whatever" she rolls her eyes.

"I have to go shower, drink a gallon of coffee and try and get through this reading. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Do you want to come study here?"

"Yeah like I would get any work done" she giggles.

"I'll behave, I just haven't seen you much. I miss you"

"I miss you too… Okay maybe I can study here, but you have to behave!"

"Yes ma'am"

**Meanwhile at Ali's: **

"I've been looking forward to this all day" Sean murmurs as he runs his lips down her neck. "You smell delicious"

"I smell like sweat" she giggles as she puts her hair up and turns the shower on. "Joining me?"

"Absolutely" he steps in behind her and begins to rub her shoulders. "How was practice?"

"Fine, exhausting"

"How are—"

"Sean less talking, more kissing" she says bringing his mouth to hers. After a round of shower sex and one in her bed she gets up to put her clothes on. "I really need to study"

"Oh." Taking that as his cue that he needs to leave.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know will you?"

"Oh Sean, don't be like that. We're having fun, right?" she smiles.

"Yeah, Ali. Fun" he says coolly before he's out the door.

* * *

The next week proves to be just as crazy as the prior week and Christian was really getting anxious by how little he was seeing his girlfriend. The sex had dramatically declined from their usual morning, noon and night routine and he was trying to be supportive and understanding, but he needed her.

"Christian" she whines as he's nibbling on her ear. "I am trying to study" she giggles.

"Come on baby, take a break. 10 minutes."

"I don't have 10 minutes baby, I don't have 10 seconds. I have practice in" she looks at her watch. "45 minutes. And I really need to finish this chapter"

"I took this last semester, I can tell you everything you need to know"

"Christian" she says sternly.

"Anastasia" he says back as he runs his tongue over the place behind her ear that usually drives her crazy.

"Baby" she pushes him lightly and smiles. "I would love to but I can't right now"

"What else is new" he sighs.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing" he says shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you really giving me a hard time right now? I'm sleeping maybe 3 hours a night and you're giving me a hard time that I'm not fucking you more? I am stretched so thin right now. How could you be so selfish!" She was exhausted and emotional and had been feeling like she was going to snap at any second for days and unfortunately Christian was going to be in that line of fire. "You want to have sex right now? Fine, let's do it. I can go to bed at 4 tonight as opposed to 3:30, no big deal, so long as his Highness is thoroughly fucked it doesn't matter, right? Never mind that I'm fucking killing myself because these girls can't get their turns straight and we can't leave practice till it's perfect. All while going to school." Her eyes are welling up with tears not because she's upset but with the anger bubbling inside of her. "You're so insensitive" she says slamming her book closed and getting up and slamming his dorm room door behind her.

His mouth drops open. Ana rarely got angry and he had never been on the receiving end. _Shit. Way to go, Grey. _He knew better that this wasn't necessarily about him but that she was exhausted and stressed about so many things, _but damn she didn't have to get so sensitive! Sheesh, Ana! _ He opts to give her time to cool down, knowing that she'll eventually feel bad and come apologize. But for now he hated that she was upset.

A few hours later she hadn't said anything and he was incessantly checking his phone. _Really Ana? _He knew she had practice but anything? A text? Call? Wow. She really was pissed. Around 9 that night when he hadn't heard from her he knocks on her dorm room door.

"Hey what's up?" Kate asks

"Where's Ana?"

"She hasn't gotten back from practice"

"What? That's impossible. There's no way it's been going on 4 hours. Em really is crazy"

"Maybe she went to the library? I don't know" she shrugs. "Did you text her?"

"No, maybe I should"

"Uh yeah?" she laughs.

"Well she's a little mad at me right now, I haven't talked to her since around 3"

"What happened?"

"I made a comment about us not having sex"

"I'm sure that went over well" she laughs. "Seriously? The girl barely has time to breathe"

"I know I know okay? It was stupid. But she let me have it. I mean reallllly laid into me. I've never seen her so angry"

"Really? All over a silly comment? Ana is just tired and overworked. It'll be better once Worlds are over"

"That's not for like another month, Kate. Ana can't keep going on like this"

"I don't think she has any practices this weekend."

"Oh good. She can get some sleep"

"You want me to text her in the meantime?"

"That'd be great"

She rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone shooting her a quick text. **Hey where are ya?**

_**Library **_

**Alone? You know Christian will be pissed**

_**He'll be okay, but no I'm here with some of the girls. **_

**Oh, be home soon?**

_**Don't know yet. **_

**Okay, well good luck!**

_**Thanks**_

"She was awfully short with me too. Library" she says

"Alone?" he feels himself getting angry that she may possibly be out by herself this late. "She knows I hate that"

"She said no, girls from the team"

He sighs and goes back to his room. He plays with his phone and decides this is stupid.

**Baby, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me :( I know how busy you are and how hard you're working. Frankly it worries me a little. I love you. I hate seeing you so stressed and tense. **

He wasn't sure if he expected her to answer right away but he didn't expect her to ignore him. After 20 minutes his phone rings.

"Hi sweetheart" he answers. He was going to say more when he hears her crying.

"Christian?"

"What's wrong?"

"Will you come get me from the library?"

"Of course baby" he says grabbing his keys and jogging down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so tired" she sobs. "And then I took it out on you, and I was so mean… you're not insensitive Christian. You're so sensitive. And you aren't selfish either. You're the best boyfriend ever. And I was just such a bitch to you." She sniffles "I love you, I'm so sorry"

"That's okay, I understand"

"It's not okay, you're so sweet and good to me. I don't deserve you"

He picks her up from the library and for the first time gets a good look at her appearance. She looks exhausted and maybe as if she's lost a few pounds. He gets out of the car and immediately wraps his hands around her. "You need to eat something" he says as he breathes in her hair.

"Too tired to eat"

"Too bad, we're going to grab you something. And I don't care if I have to force it down your throat, you're eating."

"Ok" she says meekly clearly too tired to argue with him.

He didn't need to do much forcing as the first bite of her grilled chicken wrap was enough to remember her appetite and she ravenously cleaned her plate.

"So you were hungry"

"I didn't say I wasn't" she says eating a fry. "I said I was too tired. And I hate that I'm eating this so late at night" she says scrunching her nose.

"So, I hear you don't have practice this weekend"

"Mmmmhm" she says resting her head on her closed fist.

"Go away with me"

"What?"

"Come on, we can fall off the face of the Earth for a few days"

"Where?"

"There's a B&B about 30 minutes from here. We can go and not leave the room for 2 days. You can sleep with no interruptions. We can put our phones on 'Do Not Disturb'" he smiles. "Just you and me."

"No interruptions?"

"Zero"

She smiles. "Who am I kidding; you had me at B&B." She's silent and he can tell she's wondering how to phrase something. "Christian I'm sorry that… we're not… having sex as much as we're used to" she says turning a deep red in the process.

"That was really insensitive of me to say. You have nothing to be sorry about" he reaches across the table and rubs his hand down her cheek.

"Some say that if a guy's not getting it at home he'll go somewhere else… so to speak" she says looking down.

He lifts her chin to look at him. "Still so unsure about me… even now?"

"I just know what… you're used to"

"You Ana. I'm used to _you_" he smiles. "I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

She falls back on the bed and sighs. "Oh my God" she says snuggling into the fluffy pillows of the enormous bed in their room at the Bed and Breakfast. "Come snuggle with me" she says holding her arms out.

He sits their bags down and kicks off his shoes crawling up the bed and laying his head on her chest. "Mmmm. My favorite place in the world" he says rubbing his face in her chest.

She giggles and strokes the back of his head. "Well, I would say we could have sex but… I think that I would fall asleep on you. I think I need a nap first"

"You can have whatever you want, beautiful" he says placing a kiss on her neck.

Hours later she wakes up when she feels familiar lips on her face. She opens her eyes to find that the room is pitch black.

_Shit_ _how long have I been out?_ "Hi" she says her voice thick with sleep.

"Hi" he turns the light on next to her bed and she puts her hands over her eyes. "I'm sorry. I ordered food, and I think you should eat something"

She sits up and yawns. "Thank you. What time is it?"

"10"

"I've been out 4 hours?! Why didn't you wake me?"

"I wanted to let you sleep"

"Where's the food?" she says noticing that there was nothing in the room.

"Not here yet, they said about 30 minutes. But I thought… you could use a bath in the meantime" he smiles a breathtaking smile.

Her mouth drops open. _This man is not fucking real. _She smiles and follows him into the bathroom finding it lit only with candles and a bathtub filled with bubbles. "Wow. Christian" she says as tears rush to her eyes. "This is so sweet"

"We're here to relax… I want you to rest" he says tucking some fallen strands from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Will you join me?"

"If you want me to"

She nods enthusiastically. "Yes please" she says pulling her top over her head and shedding the rest of her clothes. She slides in and leans forward so he can sit behind her. He sits behind her and pulls her to his chest so she's leaning against him.

"This feels nice" he whispers in her ear.

"Mmmhmm" she moans feeling herself being lulled into oblivion.

"So"

"So" she whispers back

"Australia"

"What about it?"

"How much free time are you actually going to have? Elliott has never been and he was thinking about tagging along"

"Kate too?"

"No I think him and I would just fly down"

"Aww the Grey brothers take Australia… how cute"

"Well, that's if you're not going to have a lot of free time. If you will then I'll come by myself. But I think my parents would prefer I came with El"

"Well, truthfully I don't know what it's like. And no one on the team has been to Worlds so no one really has an idea. We've gotten our itinerary, and it seems like there's free time. But you never know with Emma" she rolls her eyes.

"Well would it be okay if he came?"

"Of course!" she spins around and straddles his lap. "I'm just so happy you're coming. I'll take you any way I can get you" she giggles.

"Well that's awfully nice to hear" he chuckles pulling her into a kiss. It starts to get heated and she feels herself building when he runs his hands over her nipples.

"Christian" she moans out. "Need you… so bad" she says as she grasps his head with both hands kissing him with all of the passion she could muster.

"Me too baby. Tell me what you need"

"Inside of me"

She hovers over him and slides down slowly. "That's so good" he groans into her neck. "You feel so good, Ana. Fuck me, baby"

She slams down harder onto him and grinds her hips to go even deeper. "I can feel how deep you are. I've missed this so much" she rests her forehead against his before lightly pressing a kiss to his lips. "I love you so much" They find their climaxes and get out of the tub just in time for their food to arrive. They share dinner while watching TV and soon she's back in bed with him cuddled next to her.

"Thank you"

"For what?" he asks.

"Everything"

"It was killing me to see you like that"

"It's startling sometimes how much you love me"

He laughs and pulls her close to him so she can rest her head on his chest. "It startles me too sometimes"

"I can't wait for this summer" she squeals.

"Me too, I already have a few places we have to go on the weekends"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm only working during the week, and if we wanted to go somewhere longer I could maybe swing that. But I really want to take you to DC. It's crazy fun and so much to do"

"You've been?"

"A few times."

"Anywhere else?" she giggles.

"Maybe Florida again if you want, we can go to Disney World"

She sits straight up. "Disney World! Really?!" She says with a huge smile.

"Yeah?" he chuckles but looks at her oddly.

"I've… I've never been to Disney World!"

"No way! Really? I thought that was like a child's rite of passage."

"Nope, and I always wanted to go" she pouts.

"Oh well that's definitely on the list. I can't believe you've never been!"

"You really are going to show me the world, aren't ya?"

"If you let me"

"I don't think I have a choice" she smiles.

"Damn right you don't" he laughs and then he gets serious. "Mine" he whispers into her ear.

"Yours" she whispers before falling into a deep and content sleep.

**A/N So not a crazy chapter, but I didn't want to jump right into another trip. So a little tiff but everything is fine! You know I can't keep them mad at each other too long! Christian is just the sweetest! Australia up next! And I've got some surprises for ya!  
**


	42. Down Under for Worlds Pt 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I know it's been a minute… but you know real life and all that! Haha (well it's only been like 4 days actually haha) But I know that's long for me! Anyway, I updated the Charlie Tango chapter to add Shannon and Dylan. I didn't add too much, basically an acknowledgement that Dylan and Mia are together and Sean and Ana share a quick conversation about Shannon! Okay, on to Australia! I hope you like some of the surprises! As I've never been to Australia, I did get some fun tips from one of my readers from down under! Thank you, Alison!**

"I could seriously stay here forever" Ana sighs as she pulls her sunglasses back over her eyes and adjusts her floppy hat. "Can we stay here forever?" Ana turns her head to look at her sexy as sin boyfriend.

"I think we'll have to go home eventually… you remember Harvard right?"

She sighs. "This beach is unreal." She sits up and takes at least her millionth picture of the day to send to Kate and Sean. "Kate and Sean are going to be pissed that they didn't come"

"Stop sending pictures to Kate" she hears a chuckle from her other side. "She's beyond bummed she couldn't come."

She shrugs and lays back down on her beach towel putting her earbuds back in. She's in the middle of the best dream. Winning Worlds. Australia. Christian. when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She whines and reluctantly opens her eyes to see Christian's grey eyes.

"Baby you're going to burn" he rubs her shoulders and she feels how hot they are.

"I have to go to practice for a bit anyway. You guys going to be okay without me?"

"Yep!" Elliott cheers. "Go go so we can have some real fun!" he laughs.

"Stay out of trouble you two" she giggles as they walk back to their hotel.

She splits up with Christian and Elliott and heads to practice. She gets to area that they're given to practice when she's met with Emma's bad attitude.

"You're late, Ana"

"I'm 3 minutes late, Emma give me a break"

"Late."

"Okay? Do I get detention?" she giggles.

"Just don't do it again. This is serious. We're not here so you can sightsee with your boyfriend"

"I'm aware." Ana rolls her eyes and walks over to Melissa. "She still being a royal bitch?"

"Yep, her thinking Dave isn't coming was the worst thing to happen to us" she groans. "And she's picking on you because your boyfriend of less than a year is here and she's so jealous she can't see straight" she laughs.

"She'll feel like such a bitch when Dave gets here and surprises her" Ana says with an eye roll.

"Quiet! Let's get started." Emma barks. After three hours of practice, they part ways and she shoots her boyfriend a text.

**Hi! Practice is over, I can play!**

_**Good, Elliott is bugging me haha**_

**Where are you?**

_**Just walking around, did some sightseeing… I'll have to bring you back. This place is amazing. Elliott wants to do that thing where you walk across the Sydney Harbour Bridge**_

**HAHA GOOD ONE!**

* * *

"Come on Anaaaaa" Elliott whines. "Don't be a chicken!"

Ana begins to cluck like a chicken. "I own it. I am terrified of heights. No fucking way. You couldn't pay me!"

"Baby, I'd be right there with you and you're attached to the bridge" Christian interjects

"And?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Heights. And maybe falling"

"You think I'd let you fall?" he says staring at her with wide eyes.

"No" she sighs.

"Pleeeeease Ana… come on we're not jumping off of it" Elliott pleads.

"Can't I just hold your stuff or something?"

"Nope. All or nothing"

"Come on, you guys can go when I have practice or something. I have a lot of practices the next three days between now and Saturday when we compete"

"I want to do it _with_ you Ana" Christian pleads giving her the eyes he knows she can't resist.

"That's so cheap" she says trying to give him her best angry face but failing miserably. She chuckles and puts her hands over her eyes. "You do know if something happens to me, my dad will kill you both… like a slow painful death will be in your future"

"Oh come on Ana, it'll be fun!" Elliott says wrapping a hand around her shoulder.

"Fun… right…" she says skeptically

"Okay, I'm going to call, I'm sure we have to set up a time to go. When do you have practice tomorrow?" Elliott asks.

"10 am and again at 2 and then at 8 there's a dinner for the finalists… you guys can come actually."

"Perfect, after 2"

She sighs. "Okay…" she turns to Christian. "I would only do something this fucking crazy for you, Christian Grey"

"I know" he says with a smug grin before pulling her into his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"Well what now?" she asks.

"Well you and I have plans" Christian smiles.

"What about Elliott?"

"Going back to the hotel. I'm beat, and I want to be well rested for a night out tonight" he smiles.

"What are our plans?" she asks turning about to Christian

"Surprise" he says lacing his hands with hers. "Come on. Catch you later, El"

20 minutes and a bus ride later they are being dropped off in front of "The Rocks"

"The Rocks" Ana says looking at her Australia Tour Guide book. "Ooooh there's so much to do here"

"Will you give me that, and let me surprise you!?" he says taking her book from her. "And you look like such a tourist"

"I am tourist!"

"Just relax. I got this" he says staring at her.

"Fine" she says following him off the bus. They walk throughout the city center and eventually are at the entrance to the historic Botanic Gardens.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! No way! Christian!"

He smiles and grabs her hand. "Come on"

"I can't believe you brought me here! I thought I was going to have to drag Melissa out to come"

"You didn't think I would bring you?"

"Okay, I knew you would if I asked" she giggles. They walk throughout a few of the gardens and Ana takes pictures of everything, unable to take in all of it's beauty. "This place is gorgeous. I have no words" They walk passed the Opera House and he can tell she's oddly quiet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

"Liar"

"I'm fine… just thinking about the competition. I'm really nervous. Emma is a wreck and all of the seniors are out of their mind. I mean if we don't win this time, it's an honor to even go at all, but I'm a freshman I still have three more chances… there's just a lot of pressure. If I fuck up their chances of winning…"

"You won't. You know you won't. Emma said it herself, you're part of the reason you guys' are even here…Made it this far. No one on the team has been before this year"

"Still"

"Don't worry baby, everything will be fine"

"You can't promise me we'll win" she giggles.

"No, I can't promise you that. But I can promise you that I'll be in the front row cheering you on"

She smiles and leans her face into his chest. "You're the best, you know that? Thank you for being here"

"I told you, I'd follow you anywhere, didn't I?"

"You did, indeed"

"Okay let's head back to the hotel, Elliott probably needs to be fed" he chuckles.

* * *

Thursday morning she wakes up alone and pouts when she remembers that Christian left in the middle of the night. She sits up in bed and sees Melissa is gone. She goes on the balcony of their gorgeous hotel room and sees her doing yoga.

"Since when do you do yoga?"

"I'm trying to calm my fucking nerves"

"You want to calm your nerves? Lay off the coffee"

"I'm serious. Aren't you nervous?"

"Scared shitless."

"I'm excited for today though. Emma is going to freak"

She chuckles. "Yeah. Dave did good. Really good. She has no idea"

"Can you believe he's asking her to marry him!?"

"Yes? They've been together for like ever"

"In Australia though… how fucking romantic. I hope I get a proposal like this"

"What that involves your dance team? I think it's a bit cheesy to be honest. When I get engaged, I want it to just be me and my boyfriend… I don't need an audience"

"Oh, should I tell Christian that?"

She blushes deeply and giggles. "Who says we're getting married?" Ana quips

"Ana, the man flew half way across the world to watch you dance for 5 minutes. You're getting married"

"I would love to marry him" she says out loud for the first time. Her eyes widen. "I've never said anything like that before"

"You guys are adorable. And you're staying at Harvard over the summer together? And you're from the same hometown? It's like fate."

"That's what Kate says"

"Okay go away, you're ruining my yoga"

"Sorry" she says rolling her eyes. "Don't forget to bring clothes" Ana calls behind her

* * *

After their 10 am practice she texts Christian to meet her in the lobby of the hotel.

**Rise and shine you two! We've got places to be :)**

_**We're up! What are you doing?**_

**Meet me in the lobby, we're going to the harbor**

_**Now?**_

**20 minutes! **

_**You got it, any reason?  
**_

**Can't tell ya, sworn to secrecy! **

_**Okay? Haha **_

"I don't feel like walking around the harbor guys, I'm exhausted" Emma whines.

"So are we, let's just go, 20 minutes" Liz pleads looking into the eyes of her best friend. "I know you're bummed Dave isn't here. But you're in fucking Australia. For free. You're never going to get this again in life. You need to enjoy yourself and stop sulking. Now we're going, so just be happy" Liz snaps.

"Yeah!" one of the other seniors says.

"Fine" she groans.

"Any reason we're here too?" Christian whispers as he, Elliott and Ana follow behind the group.

"You'll see!"

They get to the Darling Harbour and everyone stops walking.

"Why are we just standing here?" Emma pouts.

"Thank God this is about to be over!" Liz groans when the music starts. Liz and one of the other seniors immediately move to an open space and start dancing to the song "Marry You" by Bruno Mars.

"What are they doing?" Emma asks.

_**It's a beautiful night **_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**Hey baby**_

_**I think I want to marry you**_

"No idea" Melissa says as she joins them.

"Holy shit a flashmob!" Someone shouts as a crowd starts to form.

_**Is it the look in your eyes?**_

_**Or is it these dancing shoes?**_

_**Who cares baby**_

_**I think I wanna marry you**_

"Are you doing this?" Elliott looks at Ana.

She giggles and nods before joining the group with one other girl.

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go**_

_**No one will know**_

_**Oh come on girl**_

At this point Emma sees that practically her whole team is dancing in front of her to a dance she doesn't know and her heart starts to race. _Shit. Is this… what I think it is? _

_**Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow**_

_**Shots of patron**_

_**And it's on girl**_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**Hey baby**_

_**I think I wanna marry you**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes?**_

_**Or is it these dancing shoes?**_

_**Who cares baby**_

_**I think I wanna marry you**_

At this point everyone is cheering for them and Emma hears someone say "They're so good! Who's getting married?"

_**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh**_

_**So what you wanna do?**_

_**Let's just run girl**_

_**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool**_

_**No, I won't blame you**_

_**It was fun girl**_

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no**_

_**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah**_

_**And we'll go, go, go, go-go**_

_**If you're ready, like I'm ready**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**Hey baby**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Is it the look in your eyes?**_

_**Or is it this dancing shoes?**_

_**Who cares baby,**_

_**I think I wanna marry you.**_

At this point all the girls stop dancing and start cheering as Dave appears from out of sight causing Emma to immediately burst into tears.

_**Just say I do,**_

_**Tell me right now baby,**_

_**Tell me right now baby, baby**_

_**Just say I do**_

_**Tell me right now baby,**_

_**Tell me right now baby, baby**_

She pulls her sunglasses off and feels her feet planted in her spot. He's about 5 feet before her when he gets on one knee. And they all cheer louder.

_**Oh it's a beautiful night**_

_**We're looking for something dumb to do**_

_**Hey baby**_

_**I think I wanna marry you**_

She can barely get a word out as she's crying so hard out she just nods before lunging into his arms just as the rest of the team sings the last part of the song.

_**Is it the look in your eyes?**_

_**Or is it this dancing shoes?**_

_**Who cares baby**_

_**I think I wanna marry you**_

She finally finds her voice. "Oh my gosh" she whispers as Dave slides on her finger. "I love you"

"I love you too baby, sorry I'm late" he jokes.

"I…" she looks behind him towards her team. "They were all in on it?"

"Yep, so lay off huh? I hear you're being a real… hardass" he smiles.

"We're getting married" she whispers as she stares at her ring.

"It's only about 4 years coming" he whispers before pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Thank God maybe she'll calm down now, I was beginning to think someone needed to drop a house on her" Ana giggles to Melissa.

"Girls, I know I've been such a bitch lately" Emma giggles as she wipes her tears. "But to know you guys were this invested… it means the world to me. I love each and every one of you" she says.

"Does this mean practice at 2 is cancelled?" Melissa jokes.

"You know what? Why not? We know our routine backwards and forwards. Still practice at 8 though"

"AKA, I want to go bone my fiancé for the next 8 hours" Liz laughs causing Emma to narrow her eyes. "You know what… you're right" she winks. "I'll be back at the hotel, if you need me. Actually don't need me."

"That was so cool, Ana!" Elliott says as she heads back over to Christian and Elliott.

"Thanks, it was a pain in the ass to try and learn that in the midst of Emma's dictatorship practices."

"Hey freshman" she hears behind her.

"Hey"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Emma asks.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" she says as they're pulled out of earshot.

"I know I've been really hard on you the last few weeks, and I'm really sorry. I just know how great you are and you have so much potential. You're way better than I was as a freshman, hell now. And I guess it's like a mom projecting her failed dreams on her daughter so to speak" she laughs. "Ana I do love you like a little sister, you know I do. And I'm sorry that I was such a bitch to you yesterday. Truthfully, I was upset that Dave wasn't here, and I guess a little jealous that Christian was here… Obviously that seems silly now… Dave said you worked your ass off with Liz and Kirsten to choreograph this."

"It was a group effort"

"Bullshit" Emma laughs. "I can't put stuff together for shit so I can't talk. But you'll be a bangin captain when you're a senior. You're so talented, Ana. And I'm sorry if I've been putting a lot of pressure on you"

"It's okay"

She hugs her. "In four years you'll be in my shoes… in every sense of the meaning. Mark my words" she winks before walking away.

Ana immediately hears the double meaning and her jaw drops open. _Does everyone think that we'll get married? _

"SO you ready?!" Elliott asks

"Baby, that was awesome. You never cease to amaze me" he says ignoring his brother before kissing her still flushed cheeks.

"Thanks! In all honesty, it was fun. And there were so many people!"

"You guys should have done that for your performance, I mean how could you not give first place to that kind of thing!?"

Ana freezes and stops walking. "Dammit! We so should have" she says shooting a group thread to some of the girls. "But Emma would have had a fit. Could you imagine her doing the completely wrong dance? She'd kill us all"

"So… bridge? I'll see if we can get in earlier"

"Ugh. Fine. Let's go" she grumbles.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Sure fun"

* * *

They get to the bridge and go in for the tutorial, a test of their BAC and a few other things before changing into their jumpsuits.

"Am I really doing this?" Ana says as she comes out of the changing room.

"Yep!" Elliott cheers as they head back to the group. They opted for the Discovery climb making Ana even more nervous.

"Are we sure we don't want the shortened experience? You know… like shorter"

"Nope, 3 and a half hours, let's get to it!"

They're about to step onto the bridge when Ana freezes. "Christian" she says starting to shake. "I don't think I can do this"

"Baby, yes you can, I'm right here. Do you want me to hold your hand?"

"I want to hold onto the ground!" she squeals.

"You alright, miss?" the tour guide says from the front of the group.

"She's just a little nervous, give us a second" he says turning back to her. "Do you really not want to do this?"

She bites her bottom lip and her eyes well up with tears. "You'll be right here, right?"

"The whole time" he says wiping the tears forming from her eyes.

"I'm doing this for you" she smiles.

"I know, thank you baby. But seriously, we don't have to. I don't need you passing out on me up there" he chuckles.

"I won't. I'm just scared"

"I know, but I'm right here"

"Okay" she says hesitantly before nodding towards the instructor. "Wait I don't want to be last. Will you switch with me?"

He laughs. "Of course."

About halfway through the climb, they're at the very top when she squeals. "Oh my gosh! Look at this view!" she screeches. "This is so cool! Thank you thank you for making me do this!" she hugs Elliott and then turns behind her. "I love you. This is so beautiful. Wow. You're the best, Christian. Thank you for being here with me"

"I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be" he says pulling her into his arms and planting a deep kiss on her. They hear a round of cheers behind them and turn to the group and she giggles.

"You know… there have been over 4,000 proposals on this bridge" the tour guide says staring at Christian and Ana.

Her eyes widen. "They aren't getting engaged" Elliott jokes. "Ignore them, they're always like that. But they're 19; their parents would kill them and probably me merely for being here"

After the tour, Ana jumps up and down once back on the ground. "That was SO cool! Can we do it again, again again!" she says bouncing up and down.

"Are you kidding? I'm fucking exhausted after that! I need a nap" Elliott says

"Oh come on! Aren't you invigorated! I feel like I could conquer the world! I have such a high right now!"

"You're always high on something, Ana" Elliott laughs.

"Whatever" she says sticking her tongue out. "Are you tired too?"

"I could use a nap before later" Christian says

She pouts. "Fine, maybe I'll see if one of the girls wants to hit the pool."

* * *

Later that night, after their practice they were all heading to the dinner for the finalists. "This is pretty awesome" Elliott says taking in their surroundings. "Look at all this food! Ooh crab balls. Bye" he says walking away.

"You look fucking incredible in this dress" Christian growls in her ear. "I can't wait to rip it off with my teeth" he says.

She rubs her thighs together as she feels the familiar tingle in her groin. "Later" she whispers.

The night goes on and everyone is mingling. Christian and Elliott were getting more food when she hears Melissa's voice next to her. "Stage right"

"Oh shit" she jumps. "You scared me. What?"

Melissa sits in Christian's seat and nods her head towards the table to see two girls that have approached Christian and Elliott.

"I'm not worried" Ana rolls her eyes but secretly wants to rip both of their hair out. It's obvious that they are appearing disinterested. _Why. Aren't. They. Getting. It? _"Excuse me" she says getting up from the table and gracefully walking towards them.

"Get em, girl!" she hears from behind her.

"Hi baby" she says wrapping a hand around his waist and moving down to his behind. "Is that for me?" she smiles at him looking at his food"

"Umm, we were talking"

"And who are you?"

"Ellie"

"Well, Ellie. He" she says pointing at Christian. "is mine. And he" pointing at Elliott. "Is my best friends. So there's nothing here for you or your overly spray tanned friend. Bye!"

She scoffs "Harvard girl, right?"

"Indeed"

They giggle. "Mmm you guys are new here... we're not used to having you here. Shouldn't you be studying or something?"

"Actually my 4.0 allows for me to have extracurriculars… but yes it is difficult for those not quite up to par" she says flipping a hair over her shoulder. "And you're from?"

"UCLA. Reigning champs. And we're hardly going to let some dowdy bookworms beat us. Guys, if you want to have some fun with girls who actually know how to party we're going to a club tonight… Chinese Laundry" Ellie winks before walking away.

"Hey Ellie is it?" Christian calls after her

"Yes?" she says fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"I'm sorry… dowdy? Have you seen her?" he says looking at Ana. "She is far from dowdy. FAR. Why would I want you when I have her? You don't even compare. I belong to her" he says pointing his thumb behind him to show Ana. She smiles and feels her heart swell at his words.

"See you Saturday" Ana says waving at them as she links her arm through his.

"I love you" he says placing a kiss on her nose.

She scrunches her nose "I love you too."

"Christian man if looks could kill" Elliott jokes.

"Christian always defends my honor" she giggles.

They head back to the table and all the girls are staring. "Well!?" Melissa jumps right in

"Well what?"

"What the fuck was that! That looked like a seriously heated discussion" Melissa asks

"Nothing. Oh… except we're going to Chinese Laundry tonight"

Christian and Elliott almost choke on their drinks. "We're going?"

"Damn right we're going. They called us dowdy bookworms… and that they weren't going to let us beat them. That we should be studying or some shit. They're going the fuck down, and I say we give them a taste of Saturday. I'm not letting some girl say all that shit and hit on my man and not do anything about it."

"Wait… those girls are from UCLA?" Emma says. "Oh Ana is so right. We're going."

"I knew it! What did you say!?" Melissa says

"Actually, I didn't have to say much, Christian did most of the talking" she giggles before kissing his cheek.

After a night of primping in their best get ups they were heading to the club. Ana points out Ellie and they immediately see a group of girls dancing. "You guys are from UCLA right?"

"Yes?" one of them speaks up

"Who's your captain?"

"I am" she says confidently.

"Great, good to meet you. I just wanted to have a little chat as one of the girls on your team had some words for one of my girls. I figured we should settle this before Saturday. Just so… you know there aren't any hard feelings when we win"

"Oh? So confident for the first time at Worlds. This isn't Nationals sweetie. I haven't seen your routine, as… we weren't at Nationals being reigning champs and all" she giggles. "But I wouldn't count your chickens before they've hatched"

"Well if you're afraid…"

"Of what?"

"A taste of Saturday"

"Oh please. We'll dance circles around you. We don't need to prove anything to you"

"I knew they were scared" Emma laughs. "Let's go"

"Wait"

"Yes?"

"I'll tell the DJ to play something good"

"We'll be waiting"

"Emma… we're not… we can dance a routine. I'm not about to like freestyle some shit to Rihanna" Liz groans.

"It'll be easy"

"Easy!? Have you ever been in a dance off?" Melissa says.

"What did you think we were coming down here for?" Emma asks

"For you to bitch them out and keep it moving! Not embarrass ourselves in front of the whole damn club. This is NOT_ Step Up_, Em" one of the girls, Kirsten interjects.

"Guys, stop whining. You know you all can dance. Let's just take our first routine from that first game, and go to the beat. It's easy, when necessary we'll improvise"

"Then why don't we pick the song and actually use that song!"

"Because then it looks too rehearsed. Guys stop whining! It'll be fine."

"Emma is right, we dance all the time. Surely we can do this" Ana says.

"Says the girl that has done this before" Melissa rolls her eyes.

The first few notes of _Fancy_ by Iggy Azalea comes on. "See easy. We can do this"

Throughout the whole song they had attracted quite a crowd and were cheering both teams on. By the end, even the DJ was invested. "Not bad" the UCLA captain says. "We'll see you Saturday"

"You know, I've seen you dance far more than I thought I would this weekend" Elliott jokes. "You've got some serious rhythm, Ana. Christian wasn't lying" he says laughing.

She giggles. "You wanna dance?" She asks Christian.

"After what I just saw? Fuck yes." He smiles. "You gonna be okay, by yourself?" he turns to Elliott.

"Obviously. I'm not a girl" he laughs.

Ana pulls him to the floor and she's grinding against him. "What can't you do?"

"Ummm" she giggles. "Math."

"You're perfect, Ana"

"Am not" she smiles.

After about 20 minutes of dancing, he pulls her aside. "I can't do this anymore, can we go back to the hotel?"

She nods vigorously. "Okay, let's find El" He finds him talking to Dave as he's the only other guy there with them.

"Hey, we… wanna go"

"Go? We just got here…?" causing Dave to chuckle.

"I know but…" he looks at Ana and smiles. "Come on"

"Oh God, really... hangout a little longer?"

"We're like 10 minutes from the hotel. We're going to head back" he says shooting his brother a look that said _hell no_.

"Okay… text me when you get back"

"Got it"

They hop on the somewhat empty shuttle to head back to the hotel and they immediately go to the back. He pulls her into his lap. "I need to be inside of you now" he growls in her ear.

"Now? Christian, not here" she whispers against his lips.

"Yes. Now. Don't deny me Anastasia. I've needed you all day"

"But" her words are halted by his hand in her panties and she moans. "Fuck, baby…"

"You're so responsive to me. I touch you and you jump" he bites down on her lip sucking it into his mouth. "I love that."

"I love you" she says rubbing herself against him.

He groans into her mouth before pulling away and running his lips down her throat leaving kisses in his wake. "Ana"

"Yes" she whimpers

"Tell me I can have you"

"You know you can"

"Now"

"Yes yes whatever you want" she chants like a prayer

He rips yet another pair of her underwear before he's inside of her. She's moving up and down slowly. "God, you feel so good"

Ten minutes later, she giggles as they're cleaning themselves up from their romp. "Christian"

"Hmm?" he says kissing her neck.

She looks around. "You know directions aren't my thing… but… I don't remember this. And we've been on this bus a while" And if just like clock work the bus stops.

"End of line, mates!" the bus driver calls.

"What does he mean end of the line" Ana says as she jumps up and goes to the front with Christian behind her.

"Ummm this bus is supposed to go back to Downtown Sydney… like where all the hotels are"

"No, you wanted the bus that comes on the half hour"

"Well where are we now?"

"Not far from there, about 30 minutes"

"30 minutes! Well can you take us back?"

"Uh, no this is the end of the line. Maybe if you weren't back there necking you'd be paying attention"

Ana's mouth falls open and her eyes well up with tears. "You don't understand, we're not from around here. We're from America"

"Well maybe you really should have been paying attention"

"Look, do buses come here to go back that way?" Christian asks.

"Nope. You can try a taxi"

"Great. Come on baby" he says pulling her off the bus.

"We're lost"

"We're not lost, Ana"

"Oh? Do you know where we are? We're lost, and it's late and we're in a foreign city… Christian I'm scared"

"Hey" he says cupping her cheeks. "Everything is going to be fine, okay? We'll get a taxi"

"Do you see any taxis around? This doesn't look like New York to me!"

"I need you to relax. Do you trust me?"

"I'm calling Elliott" Ana says.

"Ana don't. I'll handle it"

"Now is not the time for some macho shit. I want to get back to the hotel and not be here by ourselves in the dark. Call me Princess but I don't exactly know what the crime rate is like here and I would appreciate if I still had all my money tomorrow morning."

"Do you think I would let anything like that happen?"

"I don't know, you're the reason we're here!"

"How is it my fault?"

"Uh you attacked me when we got on the bus! That bus driver was right; we should have been paying attention. AND you're the one that said it was the right bus"

"You're unbelievable, Ana"

"What! I'm not like angry at you. But it is your fault, we're in this"

"Okay, Ana"

"Are we disagreeing?"

"So I made one mistake, maybe if my girlfriend knew her way out of a paper bag she could catch things like this!"

"You KNOW I have no sense of direction. If you weren't sure, you should have asked"

"I thought I was sure!"

"You know what, we can argue later, get me home please"

"Gladly"

"I'm waiting" she taps her foot.

"I'm thinking"

"Think faster"

"I can't with you talking"

"We need the number of a cab company"

"No shit Sherlock, shall we call 411?"

"Don't start, Ana. I'm googling it"

"Brilliant" she rolls her eyes.

20 minutes later. "I can't get a fucking cab on the phone"

Her eyes well up with tears. "Can we call Elliott now please?"

He sighs. "Go ahead."

"Elliott… Elliott… Go outside, I can't hear you! Ugh fuck. I'll text him" she says hanging up.

**We got on the wrong bus and we can't get a cab and we don't know where we are. Can you come get us in a cab we're at where the buses go for the end of the line basically. **

_**Shit, I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you guys I figured you got tied up. Okay, on my way. Hang tight. You guys okay?**_

**I'm fucking terrified. Hurry!**

"I can protect you, you know. You don't have to call my brother"

"Christian… I… I didn't mean it like that. I know you can protect me. I'm just scared and I didn't know what else to do. There were cabs outside of the club."

"Doesn't seem like you think I can"

"Christian… I'm sorry"

"Whatever" he says coldly.

About 10 minutes she starts shifting from left to right. "What's wrong with you?" he says breaking the silence.

"I have to pee… badly"

"Well go"

"I'm sorry" she says looking around. "Do you see a bathroom? Because in case you forgot I don't have something that makes peeing on a building easy!" she yells

"Stop yelling, Ana. Just go, like back there" he says pointing in the area next to the building.

"By myself?!"

"Of course not, I'll go with you"

"I don't want you to watch me pee"

"For the love of God, I won't. Do you have to go or don't you?"

"Yes"

"Then let's go" he says walking ahead of her. "Go" he points.

"Turn around" He rolls his eyes and turns around. "Put your hands over your ears! You've never heard me pee!"

"Because it sounds so much different than other people?"

"JUST DO IT!"

He sighs and puts his hands over his ears and she sighs as she pees. "Thank you" she says walking by him a few minutes later as she pulls her pocket hand sanitizer out of her pocket.

About 10 minutes later, after sitting in silence, Elliott gets there. "Oh my gosh!" she jumps up and runs for the cab climbing in the back next to Elliott. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Christian gets in the front.

"You guys okay? Shit how did you get on the wrong bus!?"

"Ask my GPS over there" he says pointing to the front seat.

"Oh come off it, Ana. I'm sorry, okay? Jesus Christ. You're fine. We didn't see one person, it's not cold, we were out there maybe 45 minutes. Stop acting like you had a near death experience"

"I take it, this was not a bonding experience?" Elliott jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"Whatever he's just mad that I called you instead of letting him 'handle' it." She says using air quotes. "Sorry babe, but your "handling it" was taking too long." She growls.

"Okay enough you two" Elliott interrupts.

They finally get back to the hotel. "I'm going to bed." The elevator opens and she's heading out.

"Oh no you don't" Elliott says grabbing her hand and tugging her back into the elevator.

"I have nothing to say to him. He's insensitive"

"And she's a high maintenance, high strung princess. And the second something doesn't go right she has a meltdown"

"Go right? Whatever Christian, this has nothing to do with me being scared this has everything to do with that I would rather get out of a less than ideal situation than stroke your pride."

"Ooookay. Ding. End round 2. Jesus you two, I didn't even know you guys argued" Elliott interrupts again.

"It's a rare occasion" Ana says. "When your brother is being unreasonable"

"Okay, before we start round three" Elliott holds up a hand to Christian so that he doesn't say anything. "Let's get to our room, C"

They get in the room and he looks at them both. "Will you look at each other? Come on you love each other. It was a stupid argument. Ana was scared and maybe acted hastily. Christian you're upset with her… choice of action?" he asks.

"No, I'm frustrated that she blamed me and panicked the second things got scary instead of trusting me"

"It wasn't about trust. If you had a plan I would have been fine. You didn't. The cabs weren't answering. What did you want to do, keep calling?"

"You didn't even give me a chance to think of something. And you were blaming me the second we got off the bus"

"Okay, so Ana… maybe you shouldn't have blamed him and been a little calmer in expressing your feelings" Elliott says in a very therapist-type voice.

"Okay Dr. Phil. I was scared. Sorry" she pouts crossing her hands.

"That didn't sound like a sincere apology"

She grits her teeth. "I'm sorry"

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower." Christian says.

15 minutes later he was drying off in the bathroom when he gets angry all over again. _It did fucking sting that she ran to Elliott… Does she think I can't take care of her? _He comes out into the room to see Ana sitting on his bed cross legged.

"You're still here"

She nods and only then does he see she's been crying.

"Where's Elliott?"

"He went downstairs to the hotel bar, he thought we could use some alone time"

"Oh" he drops his towel and instinctively she feels the blood rush down south staring at his perfect ass. _Fuck me. _He pulls his boxers and a t-shirt on before sitting next to her on the bed and turning the TV on. She grabs the remote and turns it off before turning towards him.

"I don't want to talk anymore"

"I'm sorry" He raises an eyebrow at her signaling her to go on. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that I didn't trust you or felt you couldn't get us home. I just panicked, I got scared… I just didn't feel safe."

"Even with me?"

"Of course I feel safe with you under normal circumstances. It wasn't about you. If a group of guys came… or if someone had a gun or a knife…. I just… I know you would never let anything happen to me… forget about me… but… what if something happened to you?"

"So you were worried about me, huh?"

"Always"

"I'm sorry too, Ana. I said some things… I didn't mean them"

"I hate fighting with you" she says

"Me too"

"Kiss and makeup?" She asks climbing on top of him.

"It's the whole reason people fight" he chuckles.

**A/N: SO! a few things happened in this chapter! one of my closest friends got engaged a few days ago, and I felt inspired to do an engagement, and I thought it would be the perfect time for Emma and Dave! Also, I have the inspiration for the proposal on the Pinterest page, but for those not following me, you can google **_**"Jamin's Downtown Disney Flashmob Proposal"**_** not only is it the cutest thing I've ever seen, but it will bring a smile to your face SO fast. I've probably watched it 1,000 times since I discovered it a few years ago. Love love love. Just so you know, the guy proposing and his (now wife) are dance teachers that's why he can dance so well haha. NO Dave is not dancing just proposing! HA. **

**PS we're going to say that they all had international texting hence why they could all talk to each other! **

**PPS I'm not 100% sure what the Australian public transportation system is like in terms of buses and taxis and all that, but I needed it to work here. So let's pretend IF it's not totally accurate haha**

**PPPS this chapter was so long I had to do two parts... part two will be significantly shorter but will have some Christian/ Ana much needed alone time, jealous Christian (a fan fave) and if Harvard beats UCLA! **

**Not 100% sure where we're going next. Either summer at Harvard (present time) or I have half of a Sean/Shannon chapter written. But I'm not sure I'm ready to jump back to them yet. You'll just have to be surprised! **


	43. Down Under for Worlds Pt 2

**A/N: Glad you guys liked part 1! Onto part 2! I'm sorry the updating hasn't been quite as frequent, but work has gotten crazy and I crash when I get home! Haha I'll try to get another one out this weekend though to make up for it! I got a guest review yesterday that asked if I was losing interest in the story because my updates have become less frequent. I know that I've spoiled you in the beginning and now I've slowed down but I am still VERY invested! I just don't want to post something when I'm half asleep because this story deserves better! After this chapter, I'm going to go back to (most) of our second favorite couple! Sean and Shannon! Wooo, I seriously love writing their little romance! :)**

She wakes up the next morning and smiles as she feels a hand wrapped tightly around her abdomen. She notices Elliott is in the bed across the room still sleeping soundly. She turns around to see her sleeping boyfriend and runs her hand through his hair.

"Hi beautiful" he murmurs as he brushes his lips against hers.

"Hi" she whispers back. He climbs on top of her and takes her lips with his. "Christian" she whispers between his kisses

"Mmmm" he moans into her mouth

"Christian" she giggles

"Shush." She pushes him back and looks towards Elliott. "Shit" he grumbles. He presses his forehead to hers and kisses her lightly. "Later"

* * *

"Can you believe we're going to be sophomores next year?" Ana asks later in the day as they are having lunch.

"Nope, it's crazy. Freshman year flew by"

"I know!"

"I can't wait to get back to Harvard and spend all summer alone with you" he winks before taking a sip of his drink

"I can't wait to christen our apartments"

He smiles and leans across the table. "Me too baby. I'll be right back"

After a moment a very good looking guy approaches their table. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, and I assume the guy with you is your boyfriend or something but I have to say that I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you since you sat down"

She stares at him with wide eyes and tries to find the words but is rendered speechless. "Wow, I'm flattered, but yes he's my boyfriend."

He smiles. "Of course. You don't sound like an Aussie, you from the States?"

"I am" she nods.

"I've always wanted to go, I guess I should, if they make them like you over there" he winks and smiles a genuine smile.

She blushes slightly. "Well, America is great but I don't know why you would ever want to leave this place. It's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it? Well I didn't mean to bother you but I just had to tell you that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on"

"Thank you" she says quietly. She feels his presence before she knows he's there and just prays he didn't hear his last comment. She turns around and sees her boyfriend looking positively green with envy. "Christian" she gives him a pleading look that he ignores.

He stares him down before sitting next to Ana wrapping an arm around her. "Is there a problem here, baby?"

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your meal" he gives her a last smile and he's gone.

"I can't leave you alone for one second" he mumbles to himself.

"That's not true" she says linking an arm through his and kissing his shoulder.

He shoots her a look and rolls his eyes. "What a prick. Has he not seen me here with you this whole time?"

"Baby it's not a big deal"

"Not a big deal? Do you know what it's like knowing that guys ogle the shit out of you all the time?"

She shrugs shooting him the eyes that say 'please don't yell at me'. "I don't know"

"It doesn't feel good, Anastasia"

She sighs. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. Stop being so fucking hot"

She giggles and pulls her face to look at her. "No one matters, okay? Just you and me"

He smiles finally and grabs her hand bringing it to his lips. "Just you and me"

* * *

They spent the entire day together exploring Australia. They end the day back at the gardens. He had brought a blanket and they had set a spot up so they could enjoy the perfect weather.

"This has been the best day ever" she sighs as she leans against his chest. "I had so much fun." He's silent and kisses her ear as a response. "You've been acting weird all day" she giggles. "What's up?" She says turning around to face him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something"

"Okay?"

"Have you noticed that people are… well it seems that people think… Is it me or is…"

"Babe spit it out" she giggles.

"We've been together less than a year and everyone seems to think that marriage is inevitable for us" he smiles shyly.

"I've noticed… is that a bad thing?" she asks

"No not at all, I just wanted to know what you thought about it"

"I think that it's no one's business. I think that I love you and I would love to marry you someday"

"I would love to marry you too" he whispers pulling her lips to his. "Which is why I got you something that says that"

"What?" she asks as he fishes something out of his pocket.

"What is this?"

"It's… a promise ring. It's a promise that I am going to marry you. I know it's soon and under normal circumstances I would say that anything could happen and that maybe I'm jumping the gun. But we're different and I'm in love with you and I can't picture my life without you… ever. I love you Anastasia Rose Steele, you're it for me. I know you are. I wasn't even planning to do this, but I saw this ring when I was walking around with Elliott and—" she senses his nervousness and grabs his face kissing him with all the passion that she can muster. This goes on for several minutes, needing him more than she needs air in her lungs. When she pulls away from him they're gasping for air.

"Christian" she whispers with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much"

He smiles at her before slipping the ring on her right ring finger. "I thought it looked like you"

Her eyes light up as he slides the vintage diamond encrusted white gold ring from his pocket with a yellow gemstone in the center. "Holy crap… Christian this is…" she can hardly get the words out as the tears fall.

"Do you like it?" he whispers as he rubs her back.

"Yes" she says before looking at him. "I love it… what I love more is what it means… that you're not going to leave me"

"Never baby"

"Good… because I couldn't survive without you" she says as she climbs on top of him. She rubs her nose with his before placing a light kiss on his lips. "I love you"

He wipes her eyes and kisses her bringing her head to his chest. "I love you too, Ana. Forever." The tears are still sliding down her cheeks as she lets the sound of his heartbeat lull her into sleep.

She wakes up an hour later to find the sun setting and Christian sleeping. She smiles mischievously as she decides to give him a wakeup call.

She rubs her hand over his crotch before unbuttoning his pants and taking him out of his boxers. She hears him groan but ignores it, sheathing her mouth over him.

"Ana" she hears him moan. She giggles and feels a hand grabbing her. "What are you…?" She looks up into the eyes of her half sleep boyfriend and giggles.

"Hi" she whispers with her mouth still around him.

"Fuck baby… what a way to wake up"

"C'mere" he tries pulling her away from his cock and to his lips. She shakes her head no and sucks harder. "Shit." He says as he fists a hand in her hair and tilts his hips upwards. He feels himself nearing the edge and his balls starting to tighten as he feels her starting to go faster. "God, I'm close. Right there baby, I fucking love you so much, Ana" he groans as she feels him pulsing in her mouth before she feels the salty liquid go down her throat. She swallows every drop before sitting back on her heels. She wipes her mouth sexily and stares down at him. "I'm fucking you now"

"How can you be…" she can barely finish her sentence before her shorts and underwear are tossed next to them and he's pulling her shirt off. She shivers when the air hits her nipples and even more when she feels his fingers spread her sex open. She bites down on her lower lip as she feels him spreading the moisture upwards and pinching her sensitive nub. "Use your mouth" she manages to whisper out and he chuckles at her brazen order.

"With pleasure" he growls before drawing lazy circles on her thigh with his tongue and entering her slowly. She grips his hair and mewls trying to form a coherent word but she can't seem to make sense of everything in her head as he continues his assault on her. "You're so sweet" he whispers as he blows on her sex. He sucks her clit into his mouth and nibbles lightly causing her to scream his name as she feels herself falling over the edge. "Come on baby, I know you're there. Come in my mouth, Ana"

She comes undone hearing his sexy words and he smiles as he hears her screaming how much she loves him.

He sits up from between her legs and smiles. "I love you too"

"It's starting to get a bit chilly" she giggles.

"Let's go get you warm then"

The next few days flew by and before they knew it, it was Saturday and they were getting ready to compete a final time before the end of a year long journey. She stares at her ring and smiles before slipping it off and handing it to him.

"I can't wear jewelry… and I don't to put it with my other jewelry… it's special" she smiles. "Don't lose it"

"I wouldn't dream of it" he chuckles. "Knock em dead"

"Thanks, baby" she kisses him before heading backstage to finish getting ready.

"I take it she liked the ring?" Elliott asks.

"Uh yeah, she's been on me nonstop since I gave it to her"

"She really loves you"

"The feeling is mutual"

"You really think you guys will get married?"

"I do"

"Really?"

"Shut up Elliott"

"Come on Romeo, let's get a seat" Elliott laughs as he slaps his back.

After all 10 teams have competed they about to announce the winners. After hearing third place, Emma started to tense. "I mean we were better than third place… we were so better. UGA messed up twice and their costumes were hideous"

"What if we really were better than third place!" Ana says optimistically.

Emma sighs as she crosses her fingers only to hear UCLA being called for second. "Well at least those bitches didn't win" she giggles.

"Holy shit Em, wouldn't it be crazy if WE won?" Liz says.

"Everyone was so good… do you think we could have pulled off first place?"

They're all holding their breath as they hear the announcer. "And the winner of the 18th annual Collegiate Worlds Competition goes to…. HARVARD UNIVERSITY!"

Emma's eyes widen and turns to look at her team. "Did they just say Harvard?!"

They run on stage trying to maintain their cool all while crying as the whole stadium is on their feet. After accepting their award they're backstage in their dressing room.

"Oh my God!" Melissa yells.

"Can you believe it?! We won… like everything" Ali says as she stares at their huge 8 foot trophy.

"I am so proud of you guys… we did it!" Emma cheers.

"You think we can do it again next year, even with half of you guys graduating?" Melissa jokes.

"Definitely. I wouldn't expect anything less. I love you guys, I'm going to miss you so much"

"We'll miss you too Em. We couldn't have done it without you" Ana says wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Alright guys, let's get dressed and out there. It's time to celebrate!"

**A/N like I said, wasn't going to be as long just needed to tie up some loose ends! I'll be out of town this weekend and I wanted to get something out before I left. Pics of the promise ring Christian gave Ana are up on the Pinterest page! Sean and Shannon up next! Happy Friday!**


	44. College Neighbors Outtake: Sean&Shannon

**A/N: to the guest reviewer that asked if I would do an outtake that explains the break between Kate and Elliott… sure, I can do that! :) be on the lookout! And to the reviewer that asked if I would do an outtake of Ana being pregnant. Yep, plans for that too! But in the meantime, onto Seanny and Shannon!**

**PS. I had every intention of getting something out yesterday, and then… Saturday night happened haha! **

**Chapter 39 is when we first meet Shannon if you want a refresher, but here is a brief recap: **

**Sean and Shannon have gone out a few times and the chapter ended with her drunk, telling him her feelings and they fall asleep together. We're picking up with the next morning! **

The next morning, she wakes up with a pounding behind her eyes and groans. "Fucking tequila." It takes a minute before the events of last night come flooding back to her. She shoots up in bed as she gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. Her eyes widen as she reluctantly looks to her right and sees an empty space. _Did he leave? _Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears talking outside of her bedroom. She moves to the door and cracks it peeking out and seeing Sean in her kitchen talking to someone on the phone. Her eyes widen and she closes the door quietly before darting to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth and pulls her disheveled hair into a ponytail. She rids her face of the remnants of her makeup, before putting her glasses on and going back to her place at the door.

"Ana, these don't look like your pancakes. I think I did something wrong. I should've just stuck to eggs… Yes smart ass I can cook eggs" he says as he tries to flip his pancakes over. He hear a giggle behind him and turns abruptly. "Ana I gotta go, call you later" he smiles at her somewhat hungover appearance. "Morning sunshine, how ya feeling?"

"Like death" she says rubbing her temples as she sits at her breakfast bar. "Do you need help?"

"I'm supposed to be cooking breakfast remember?"

"Well yes, but will it be edible?" She giggles as she gets up and walks towards him and takes a look at the pancakes that were supposedly done.

"Ana must have told me something wrong. I swear I listened to every step"

"Mmmhmmm" she giggles.

"This would have been so much easier if you just let me take you to breakfast"

She rolls her eyes. "Or just stuck to what you knew, I would have been fine with eggs." She smiles.

"I did manage the coffee" he says pouring her a cup and handing it to her.

"Ah wonderful"

"I'll get working on your eggs" he smiles as she takes a seat.

"Thank you for breakfast" she smiles back.

"The least I could do after I was pouring shots down your throat"

"It's okay"

"You should wear those more often" he says using the spatula to point at her.

"My glasses?" She asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah you're like a sexy school girl" he smirks at her as she blushes deeply.

"I didn't think I had to coordination to put my contacts in this morning" she laughs ignoring his comment

10 minutes later they are sharing a breakfast of eggs, toast and coffee and she couldn't remember ever having a better first date. _Is this a date? Shit… _

"So if you're feeling better tonight, I want to take you somewhere"

"Where?"

"Surprise" he winks.

She eyes him warily before shrugging. "Sure" After eating she realized that she was tired and still not feeling well. "As much as I'm enjoying your company, I think I'm going to take a nap and I can imagine I won't be much fun" she giggles.

"That's okay, I need to hit the gym anyway"

"The gym? You're not hungover? Sounds like the last thing I wanna do right now" she laughs as she follows him to the door.

"Workouts sometimes help"

She stands at the door as he walks out. "Sounds miserable. Enjoy your workout, I'll enjoy my bed and Netflix."

"I would love to enjoy your bed too, sadly I wasn't invited" he pouts and she bites her lip. "I'll see you later" he says rubbing a hand down her cheek. "How's 6?" She nods her head in agreement and he smiles before heading to the elevator. He smiles that heart stopping smile just as the doors close.

"Shit" she sighs as she leans against her closed door. "I have a date with Sean Peterson…" Realization dawns on her and she's in shock. "What do I wear?

* * *

"Well you don't want to be overdressed… Or underdressed for that matter. You should text him for some more information" Kelly says as she rifles through her closet. "However, Karl Lagerfeld says one is never overdressed or underdressed in a little black dress" she says pulling a few out of Shannon's closet.

She nibbles on her lip. "But then I have to wear heels, then we are back to overdressed… And who?"

"Not necessarily, you could wear boots and I'm going to pretend you did not just ask that. Karl Lagerfeld like one of the most prominent designers in the world?"

She shrugs and shakes her head. "This is crazy, I'm texting him"

**Can you give me something to work with? What do I wear?**

_**Anything, seriously. Dress warmly though!  
**_

**You're impossible!**

_**Haha sorry**_

**No you're not! **

_**You're right ;) **_

"He's flirting with you, Shannon!" Kelly squeals

She rolls her eyes but can't help the giddiness she feels inside. "Help me find an outfit!"

She's pacing in her living room hours later as she waits for Sean. _Maybe I should cancel. I should cancel. What do we even talk about? What should I say? _She looks in the mirror for the hundredth time and thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door and she takes a deep breath before opening the door. _ Holy crap, he's hot. Breathe, Shannon. _

He's speechless as his eyes roam her body. "You look great, Shan"

She smiles as a hint of pink reaches her cheeks. "Thank you. You going to tell me where we're going now?"

"Nope" he grabs her hand and brushes his thumb over her knuckles. "Come on"

They take a cab to lower Manhattan to catch the ferry. "Oh my gosh… Sean… are we going to the Statue of Liberty?"

He smiles a boyish smile. "You said you had never been"

"This is the sweetest thing ever! Thank you!" she wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his chest inhaling his scent. _God he smells good. _

"You're welcome" he whispers into her hair.

They're walking to the top of the statue and she's awestruck by the view. "This is incredible. Thank you so much, Sean."

He brushes his knuckles down her cheek. "You're welcome." She takes in the view as he stares at her.

"Sean?" she says waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry… what did you say?" He says as she snaps him out of his thoughts.

She smiles inwardly that Sean Peterson was actually staring at _her_. "Nothing"

"Christ you're so beautiful" he says after sitting in silence for a few moments. She nibbles on the inside of her cheek and he smiles at her nervousness. "Don't be nervous" He moves closer to her and before she can realize what's about to happen he's brushing his lips against hers. She sighs slightly and he groans at her sexy sound. He pushes his tongue into her mouth and relishes in her taste. He runs his hand through her hair and pulls her hair back granting him access to her neck. He runs his lips over her pulse point and she whimpers. "Want to get out of here?" he whispers into her ear.

They're back in Manhattan and back at his place. "You're so sexy" he says as he attacks her neck.

"Sean" she moans out.

"Say it again"

"Sean" she says with a throaty growl. She wants to sleep with him badly but she finds the strength to stop him. She pushes him slightly and looks up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, is this too fast?"

"A little" she says blushing. "I just… I like you a lot but… I don't want to be just like one of the girls you usually hook up with"

"You could never be that, Shannon"

"I'm just not… not ready. I'm sorry" she says looking down.

He chuckles. "Sweetheart, it's okay. You don't have to apologize"

Her heart swells at this term of endearment. "Do you want to stay over?"

He smiles before leaning into kiss her again.

* * *

The next few days Sean can't concentrate on anything. All he can think about is Shannon and he wonders how he never _saw_ her before. He looks down at his phone to see a text from Christian.

**Want to get a drink tonight?**

_**Can't. **_

**Plans with Shannon again? **

_**Yep**_

**Damn dude, someone is sprung haha**

_**She's terrific**_

**Meanwhile you're leaving me high and dry with this pregnant woman. **

_**You got to do all the fun stuff before the pregnancy haha**_

**Is this my punishment?**

_**Basically… and Ana isn't that bad. **_

**No, just very emotional in this trimester. And I didn't think it was possible for her to want sex more… I'm actually exhausted. I didn't know that was even possible. **

_**Shut the fuck up. **_

**Ooh. Struck a nerve. Still haven't slept with Shannon yet?**

_**No and I'm dying. I sleep over at her place and she has these sexy as fuck pajamas, I am losing my fucking mind man. **_

**Poor you. **

_**Fuck you, if Ana made you wait longer than the…what two days you knew her you would have lost it. Anyways, I really like her.**_

He looks up from his computer to see the gorgeous leggy blonde from the seventh floor that he may or may not have slept with a few times staring at him. "Hi Sean" she smiles before tossing a hair over her shoulder.

"Hey Erin"

"How've you been, it's been a while"

"Good, you?"

"Good! I was just wondering what you were doing tonight?" she asks as she seductively bites down on the pen she was holding.

"Actually Erin, I have plans. I'm seeing someone"

"Sean Peterson, tied down? Wow" She tucks a hair behind her ear and leans over so that he can get a good look down her shirt although he avoids looking. "Well if you ever want to hang out or do something fun, you know where to find me" she smiles.

"Hi, ummm… I'm sorry to interrupt" Shannon blushes deep red causing Erin to laugh.

"Do you mind? We were talking"

"I just wanted to… drop something off to Sean. Here you go" she says setting a pile of files on his desk before quickly leaving the area.

"Shannon wait" he calls after her completely ignoring Erin's presence.

He follows her into the break room and sees her pouring herself a glass of water.

"Shannon" he says from the doorway. She spins around and he sees the hurt in her eyes. "You know she doesn't mean anything"

"Have… you've… slept with her?"

"Yes" he sighs. "But she doesn't matter"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why doesn't she matter? You slept with her and you just don't care about her?"

"I don't know Shannon" he says rubbing the back of his neck. "It was just sex"

"Oh"

"It wouldn't be like that for… us…" She gulps and can't help but believe him. _Wishful thinking, Shannon. You'll be sex to him too. _"I won't hurt you" he says as if he can hear her thoughts.

She nods and she presses a light kiss to his lips and attempts to walk away but he pulls her to his chest and plants a wet kiss on her. "What can I do to make you believe that?" She shrugs her shoulders as she melts into his arms. "Please don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous" she scoffs.

"Okay." He says before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "So are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yes"

That night she opens the door to find Sean leaning against the wall looking positively delicious holding a bouquet of roses.

"Hi beautiful"

"Hi" she smiles

"These are for you"

"They're beautiful, thank you" she smiles.

"Are you ready?"

"No, come in" she says pulling his arm into her apartment.

He chuckles as he sits on the couch next to her. "How much wine have you had already?"

"Not a lot" she giggles before climbing into his lap and straddling him. She kisses him with everything in her and is pleased to see that he responds immediately as she feels him growing beneath her. "Sean" she moans.

"Yes baby" he groans back as he feels the friction of her rubbing her sex against his crotch.

"I want you"

He holds her head in between his hands. "Is this about earlier?"

"No"

"Shannon, I want you to be ready… and not alcohol induced readiness either" he says sternly.

"But I want to do this now"

"I want you too Shannon, you have no idea how much. But we're taking things slow, remember?"

She pouts and moves off of him. "I'll get my jacket" she murmurs.

"Shannon…"

She spins around and he's shocked to see tears in her eyes. "What?"

"Don't you see that it's different with you? I don't want to mess things up by moving too fast and just the other day you said you weren't ready"

"Well… I am now"

"Because of earlier?"

"No"

"I'm not looking anywhere else Shannon, whether we have sex or not. I like you. A lot. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, but I am now… and I don't want to mess things up before they start." He says tucking a hair behind her ear.

She smiles and nods. "Okay"

* * *

Six dates and a week later, they were both desperate for each other. He had never gotten himself off so many times nor had she. Her body constantly felt as if it was on fire and every one of his touches pushed her closer to the edge. She needed him. She needed him yesterday. Screw taking things slow. But aside from that, she had never had so much fun with someone. She found it so easy to talk to Sean and she looked forward to their several hour conversations every night, whether it be in person or on the phone. Sean Peterson was her _boyfriend_ and she totally did NOT see that coming.

She's walking through the office feeling if she's on cloud nine when she feels a strong pair of hands hauling her sideways into a room. "Oww—" she starts to protest before she feels familiar hands on her face and lips on hers.

"Hi" he whispers into her mouth. "I missed not waking up with you this morning"

"I missed you too"

He pins her hands above her head as he continues his assault on her mouth. She rubs her body against his brushing a hand lightly over his crotch and he lets out a low growl. "You're playing with fire, Winters"

"Am I?" she asks giving him her best innocent eyes.

He runs his hands up and down her body before cupping her breasts and squeezing. He lets go and trails his tongue from her chest up to behind her ear. "I have to get to a meeting" he smirks as he backs up knowing he's leaving her in a state of pure lust.

She whimpers at the loss of contact. "But…"

"Later" he winks and he's gone from the conference room.

An hour later, she's finally calmed down from the sexy tryst in the conference room when Sean comes by her cubicle and gives her a sad look.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go to New Jersey"

"When?"

"Tonight. Something came up and one of the guys can't go… so it looks like it's me" he says rolling his eyes.

"For how long?"

"Just two days"

"Oh… well that's not bad"

"It is when I had plans tonight to finish what we started earlier." Her eyes widen and she chuckles softly.

"I'll be here when you get back" she whispers as she grabs his hand and squeezes it.

"You better be"

_Seriously of all the times to have to go out of town. _Sean thinks to himself as he rides the train to New Jersey. He rests his head against the glass as he watches the New York skyline get further and further away. Further and further away from Shannon… shit he was sprung. He was still hard from that kiss she gave him before he left for the train station. _So much for the innocent girl from Iowa. Good God if she kisses like I can only imagine what she will be like in bed. _He pulls out his phone to call his best friend.

"Helloooo" he hears a familiar voice that is not Christian's.

"Hey Banans, where's Christian"

"Oh, don't want to talk to me?"

"Well no, I didn't call you"

"Jerk! Christian is in the shower… where are you? I haven't seen you in ages"

"On a fucking train to New Jersey"

"Well besides the fact that you're going to New Jersey, why do you sound so angry?" she jokes.

"Because I wanted to spend tonight with Shannon"

"You looooveeeeee her."

"I do not"

"Okay Sean. Either way, even if you don't love her… yet, I'm happy that you're getting out there again. I'm happy you're happy"

"Don't start, Banana" he jokes.

"I'm serious. I love you Seanny, I want to see you settle down soon."

"Whoa whoa whoa, we're still a long way from that."

"Famous last words. Christian was ready to marry me after winter break freshman year… your words. Give it time… you're not much different than Christian"

"Whatever, we haven't even slept together yet"

"Ah so thaaaat's why you're all angry. Okay all makes sense now. How long are you there for?"

"Two days"

"Jealous, the anticipation you two will go through the next few days will make for some hot sex. Nothing better than being away from each other a few days and then when you see each other—"

"Okay Ana thank you… thank you" he interrupts.

"Well, I'll tell Christian to call you back when he's out"

"How you feeling anyway, Mama?"

"Good! Healthy, happy, all my clothes still fit. I'm okay for now" she laughs."

"Good to hear, not driving my boy crazy yet?" he laughs recalling their conversation

"I always am" she giggles.

"He wouldn't take you any other way. Alright, tell C to text me."

"Will do! Have fun in the dirty Jerz!" she giggles before hanging up.

* * *

He's lying awake in his hotel room unable to sleep when he looks at his phone. 11:48 pm. _I wonder if she's up._

_**Are you awake? **_

**Yep!**

_**Can I call you?**_

**Of course :)**

The second he hears her voice he feels himself put at ease. "Just hearing your voice makes me smile" he says.

"Well isn't that sweet." She giggles. "What are you doing awake? Don't you have an early meeting?"

"I can't sleep." He groans. "I always have trouble sleeping the first night. Nerves."

"I didn't think Sean Peterson got nervous" she laughs.

"I do from time to time… especially lately"

"Why lately?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

She's silent for a moment. "Umm no?"

"You."

"I make you nervous?"

"Sometimes"

"Why?"

"This is not really a conversation I expected to have over the phone" he laughs.

"Well you make me nervous too… obviously"

"I know… I wish I didn't"

They're silent for a minute before he breaks the ice. "So what are you wearing?"

He hears her breath hitch and he can almost hear her heart beating through the phone. "Ummm" she looks down at her t-short and boy short underwear. _Really sexy Shannon. _

"Don't think so much… tell me"

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "A t-shirt"

"And?"

"Underwear?"

"What kind?"

She squeezes her eyes shut willing this embarrassing conversation to be over. "Boy shorts"

He groans. "Way sexier than what you were planning to make up I'm sure" he teases.

She rolls her eyes. "Well what about you?"

"Nothing"

Her eyes widen and she bites down on her bottom lip. "I'm serious"

"Me too" he says huskily into the phone. "I prefer to sleep naked"

For the first time since they got on the phone she feels brave. "I wouldn't know"

"Why Shannon Winters" he gasps. "You naughty little thing"

"You have no idea"

"Okay Shannon you're killing me here. What I wouldn't give to be there with you right now"

"What would you do?" she asks, feeling incredibly nervous about where it's going but for the first time in ages feeling as if she's really tapping into her sexuality.

He groans. "You really want to know?"

"Yes" she says in a voice so low and breathy she almost doesn't recognize it.

"I would fuck you on every surface of your apartment"

She takes a deep breath. "Oh?"

"You have no idea how much I want you, do you?"

"No"

"Well I plan on showing you as soon as I get home" They talk for a while longer when she gets quiet and he wonders if she's fallen asleep. "Shannon?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you asleep?" he whispers.

"No" she says sleepily

He chuckles. "It's almost 1 am. I should let you get some rest"

"No I'm not tired" she says.

"I think you fell asleep"

She yawns "Did not"

He chuckles. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay"

"I miss you" he says after a few moments.

"I miss you too" she says knowing full well that he can hear her smile through the phone.

About 20 minutes later he hears his phone vibrate and sees it's a text from Shannon.

**Was totally expecting you to talk me into phone sex tonight. Aren't you a gentleman! For what it's worth, I just came thinking about you. ;)**

His eyes widen and he sits straight up reading the text over and over. _Shit. This woman will be the death of me. _He literally is stunned and can't think of a coherent thing to say. After 15 minutes and handling himself he replies.

_**For what it's worth, so did I. Rest up, Winters because you won't be sleeping much when I get back. **_

Two days later, and Sean can feel how anxious he is. His leg has not stopped moving since he sat on the train to return to New York and all he can think about is how fast he can get to Shannon. After their conversation the first night on Wednesday, their conversation the next day was more toned down, until that night when she started sexting him while he was in a dinner meeting. She had gone out with Kelly and he was on the receiving end of a few dirty martini induced text messages. _Dirty indeed. _His eyes almost popped out of his head when he read all of the things she wanted to do to him… with her mouth. He couldn't wait to get back to New York. It was Friday and the only plans he had all weekend was being inside of Shannon Winters.

He hails a cab to Shannon's address and is thrilled that there isn't much traffic. He gets to her building and smells something mouthwatering as soon as he gets off the elevator. He doesn't think it's coming from Shannon's apartment until she opens the door and the smell overwhelms him. "Sean!" She squeals before lunging into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist causing him to drop his suitcase so that he can wrap his arms around her.

"Shannon, fuck I missed you baby"

"Me too" she whispers as she cups his face and deepens the kiss. This goes on for a few minutes before he stops.

"Maybe we should get out of your hallway"

"Maybe" she giggles as she climbs out of his arms. He grabs his suitcase and heads inside.

"So I could smell what you're cooking when I got off the elevator"

"I thought you might be hungry" she smiles.

"You cooked for me?"

She nods. "Chicken taco chili" she says pulling it out of the oven.

"You're unreal you know that? That's like my favorite thing"

"Really? Mine too!"

After a few helpings he was stuffed. "Oh my god. That was amazing. You can really cook"

"Thanks" she giggles. "My mom is a chef at a restaurant in Iowa. Everyone says I came out of the womb cooking. Did you save room for dessert?"

"You're not dessert?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

She giggles. "No, not yet. Actual dessert"

"You made it? Man, you really are perfect."

"Do you like peanut butter?"

"Of course"

"Well I found this recipe and I kind of shook it up a little, but you'll be the first to try it" she says taking cutting him a piece of pie. He takes a bite and groans. "Holy shit, this is… wow. Can I eat here every day?" he jokes.

"I'm glad you like it" she smiles.

"You know… this would taste even better off of you" he smiles.

She climbs into his lap and places a kiss on his lips as she wraps her arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're back"

"Me too. Especially since you decided to torture me while I was gone" he chuckles. "I missed you"

She bites her lower lip and looks up at him. "Show me how much"

* * *

The next morning she wakes up feeling the happiest she has in a long time. She turns her head to see the naked man that she's falling deeper and deeper for lying next to her. She can't help but grin as she recalls the events of last night.

They're barely in her bedroom before her clothes are off and he's staring at her as if she's his prey. "Shannon Winters you are beautiful." She blushes and rubs her shoulders feeling herself get cold. "Don't hide from me… Ever" he says lifting her chin to look at him. He reaches around her back and unclasps her bra letting her breasts jut out. He shoots her a salacious grin. "Lay back" he whispers and she complies lying on her bed in nothing but a pair of black silk underwear. He pulls off his shirt and pants and climbs up the bed. She opens her legs to welcome him to settle between them. He crushes her to the bed kissing her deeply rubbing his hands up and down her body. He reaches under her bottom, cupping her bottom as he tries to bring her closer to him. She instinctively wraps her legs around his waist as he grinds his member into her center.

"Sean" she moans out.

"Yes baby."

"Need you… so bad"

He brushes the hair from her face as he peppers kisses down her neck and breasts before sucking one into his mouth causing her to cry out. She grips his hair trying to pull him closer causing him to bite down slightly. He switches to the other breast sucking the rosebud in between his teeth. He licks along the underside of her breast before kissing down her stomach and running his tongue along the skin right before her underwear. She bites down on her lip knowing what he's about to do. "Shannon?" he whispers against her skin.

"Yes?"

"I can smell you, I have to taste you baby, can I?"

She doesn't hesitate despite the fact that no one had ever done it to her before. "Yes"

He pulls her underwear off in one motion and she thinks he's going to tease her or take his time but his mouth is on her within seconds.

"Oh God" she writhes underneath him as he continues pleasuring her with his mouth. She had never known herself to come so fast but before long she's standing at the edge waiting to jump. She sees a flash of white and just as she feels his fingers inside of her she explodes around him. "Fuck! Sean" she moans as he kisses up her body. He cups her face and stares into her eyes and smiles as she comes down.

"You are beautiful when you come"

She blushes as she struggles to catch her breath. "Is that… that's what all the fuss is about?" she smiles.

"Has no one… ever…?" he asks her as he furrows his brows together.

She shakes her head and he rests his forehead against hers. "Well I'm glad I could be the first"

_And I hope the last. _She thinks to herself. "Me too."

He pulls the last of his clothes off leaving them both naked. She feels herself go red when she sees the length of him. _Definitely the biggest she had been with… I mean there had only been 2 but wow. He is definitely bigger than average. _

"Like what you see?" he chuckles as her eyes shoot up to meet his.

"I…uhhh…" she stammers.

"You really know how to stroke a guy's ego, don't you?"

"You're just so… big"

He smiles as he wraps his arms around her as he nuzzles her neck placing open mouthed kisses along her collar bone. "It'll fit, baby. Trust me"

"Do you have a condom?" she asks.

For some reason the question shocks him. He usually can't get one on fast enough, and although they hadn't had "the talk" yet, the thought of condoms had completely slipped his mind. "Yeah, let me grab one" he gets off the bed and fishes for his wallet pulling out a condom. He rolls it on and slides into her and they're both done for. Over the next hour the only sounds coming out of Shannon's bedroom are guttural moans, screams of ecstasy and the sound of bodies moving together.

He moves next to her after their third round of sex. "Holy shit" she says breathing heavily.

_Jesus. I think I just fell in love. Where did that even come from? _He thinks as he sits up leaning his head on his hand. He moves the sheet from covering her breast and rubs his hand over it.

"You're ready to go again? Geeze, gimme a minute!" she giggles.

He chuckles and places a kiss on her breast before placing another on her lips. "I can't get enough of you"

"I didn't know it could be like that" she says. "So raw and passionate"

"Neither did I"

* * *

She climbs out of bed and throws on his button down before heading into the kitchen to whip up some breakfast. Halfway through cooking the bacon she feels his presence behind her. "I wake up to the smell of bacon I come out here and you're cooking in my shirt. How are you even real?" he whispers kissing her neck.

She smiles and turns around. "I'm cooking in _only_ your shirt"

His mouth drops open and he pulls her towards him grinding her naked sex into his cock which is now covered by his underwear. "Well hurry up, so I can get you out of it" he winks.

They're lying on her couch a few hours later, mindlessly watching TV and stealing languid kisses and touches. "So, Ana is about ready to castrate me over not hanging out with her and Christian lately"

"I hope not, I've become very attached to this" she says rubbing her hand up and down over his crotch.

"You're insatiable already. I like it" he winks at her before kissing her head. "But I was thinking we could all go to dinner tonight. The three of us have this tradition of getting dinner once a week… though it's usually more like 5 or 6" he laughs. "But I haven't seen them much lately, and I guess I miss them too" he chuckles.

"You want me to come?"

"Of course"

"Are you sure they won't mind?"

"Are you kidding? Ana loves you and Christian will not care at all"

"Do they know about… us?"

He chuckles. "Yes, is that okay?"

"Yes, it's fine"

"You have to tell me if things like that bother you, particularly my relationship with Ana… I would say that a lot of the things that Ana knows are because I tell Christian and he tells her, but that's honestly not true. I tell her a lot of things as well… you have to tell me if that bothers you… that I am close with another woman. I mean you have to know that it's not like that. I know people say this all the time but she is literally like my sister."

"Sean, it's okay. Seriously. I'm not upset at all"

"Okay… Ana and Christian are the closest thing I have to family out here"

"I know" she smiles.

"So dinner tonight?" he asks

"Dinner." She nods. "Gosh I'm kind of nervous, it's like meeting the parents"

"You've met them before!" he laughs

"Yeah but it's different now."

"Oh because you've seduced me?"

Her mouth drops open and she narrows her eyes at him. "Shut up" she giggles. "Come shower with me" she whispers against his lips.

"Mmmm you wet and naked? Count me in" he says chasing her into the bathroom.

**A/N: So, Sean and Shannon finally got together! I hope you liked it! **

**Next up: it's summertime! The first chapter will actually be back in Seattle as they fly there from Australia. Apparently some of y'all have been really paying attention and have informed me that we have not met the 6****th**** girl that Christian slept with. SO you will be meeting her in the next chapter ;) Stay tuned! Hehe I am still planning a few trips for them over the summer and I'll show bits and pieces of their summer alone at Harvard! So there will be about 3-4 summer chapters with some surprises on the way! **


	45. The Sixth And Final Encounter

"Mom, I don't really need to be there, right?" Christian asks as he grabs an apple from the fridge before leaning against it.

"Of course you do, you and Ana both"

_Well obviously I'm bringing Ana… I don't want either of us there. _He thinks. _It was his parents start of the summer Memorial Day party and anyone that was anyone in Seattle was invited. Including the Kensingtons. One of his parents oldest friends. _"Well do the Kensington's have to be there?"

"What? Christian what kind of question is that, Mrs. Kensington damn near helps me plan it!"

"I know but—"

"No buts Christian, I know you seem to think that their daughter Victoria has a little crush on you but honestly, don't be so conceited" she laughs. "And they are fully aware that you have a girlfriend."

"Like that will stop her" he groans as he walks upstairs. _Victoria Kensington._ _The girl he lost his virginity to. He (vaguely) remembers one of his parents' parties that they threw when he was 15. There was alcohol everywhere, he remembers Elliott bailing and none of his friends coming that year. And the only person looking as bored as he felt was 15 year old Victoria Kensington. He had met her several times and she seemed cool. He remembers grabbing a bottle of vodka and heading into the meadow with her. 6 shots deep and he was deep inside of her. The next morning, he vaguely recalls what happened but it seems as if she had become quite smitten with him. She proceeds to call, text, and show up at his school (as she went to an all-girls high school). Finally he had to change his phone number to send her a message although she didn't entirely get it. At every one of his family functions' since she's tried to recreate that night when they were 15. He rubs his hand down his face. 'Do I warn Ana?... No definitely not… well maybe?' _

Saturday came way too fast and he was pacing in his room still unsure how to tell Ana about this bat-shit crazy girl. _Okay maybe she's over it. I haven't seen her since the Fourth of July party last year. Maybe she met someone in college… no Mom would have said something. Fuck! _

"Dude, Ana is downstairs" Elliott says as he walks by his open door. "What are you doing up here?"

"Right. I know." He says as he stares out the window of his bedroom to the party that has started down below.

"Right well… okay, see you down there"

He heads downstairs and it's as if everything he was worried about melts away. He sees his beautiful girlfriend in a white dress and can't even resist the urge to groan at the sight of her. He sees her chatting away with Kate and immediately comes up behind her rubbing his hand down her arm. "Hi gorgeous" he whispers in her ear before spinning her around and planting a short and sweet kiss on her lips that makes her weak in the knees.

"Hi yourself, handsome" she smiles as she takes in his appearance as well. He's wearing a white linen shirt with a few of the top buttons unbuttoned and khaki shorts.

He kisses her forehead and they head outside. A few hours later, and everything seems to be going fine, Ana hasn't left his side which has proved to be somewhat of a deterrent for Victoria approaching him. But he can feel her eyes boring into him. _Ana don't leave my side, ever._ The death grip he has on her hand has stopped her from moving anywhere and Ana can tell that he's nervous.

"Baby are you okay?" she says as she turns away from Kate.

"Yep, why wouldn't I be?" he says as he drinks a champagne flute of sparkling lemonade.

"I don't know, because you have a vice grip on my hand?" she giggles.

"I can't hold your hand now?" he asks pouting. _Great. Turn it on her. Good plan. _

"Of course you can, but I have to go to the bathroom" she smiles.

"Great, I'll take you" he says.

"Christian!" he hears from behind him. _Shit. Shit. Yes mother?_

"Yes" he says spinning around.

"Can you and Elliott get—" he tunes her out completely all he hears is Ana whispering to him that she would be right back as her and Kate head to the bathroom.

"Fuck" he murmurs to himself.

"Christian?" he hears his mom repeat.

"Oh right, sorry Mom, coming" he says following her to an adjacent tent. _Okay, maybe if I'm around my mom, she won't bother me. _It had been about 5 minutes and he thought he was in the clear when…

"Hi Christian" he hears a familiar voice behind him and has to force himself not to cringe.

He spins around and sees her. "Hey Victoria, how's it going"

"Great, how about yourself?"

"Good! Really good, how is Harvard?"

_Oh, small talk? Ok I can do this… not terrible. Just keep your hands to yourself and no flirting. _"Good, I love it. How do you like LSU?"

"Really good… when are you coming to visit?" she smiles.

"I don't think Louisiana is really in the cards for me" he jokes.

"Oh come on, Mardi Gras is insane. There are topless chicks everywhere… right up your alley!" she giggles.

"Well, I have a girlfriend now so…I could do without the topless chicks" he laughs.

"Oh. That's right. I did hear you had a girlfriend. Is she here?"

_Yes yes so back off. _"Her name is Ana, and yes she is"

"Well that's… sweet"

"Yeah, she's amazing." They're both silent for a minute and he takes the chance to head out. "It was good seeing you Victoria" he forces a smile before taking off to find Ana.

He finds her coming out of the bathroom on the second floor of his house and pushes her back inside much to Kate's annoyance. "It's not like we were talking or anything!" she calls through the door. He wastes no time attacking her lips rubbing his tongue against hers.

"What is with you today!" she giggles between kisses.

"I… love you… so much" he says as he continues his attack on her mouth.

"I love you too baby" she says back. She rubs his chest hoping it will calm him down. She looks into his eyes and he swears that her crystal baby blues can see right through him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he says running a hand through his hair.

"You can't lie to me, Grey. Spill it"

He sighs. "It's nothing for you to worry about. Okay?"

She furrows her brow and fears the worst. "Please tell me?"

"Come on, Ana!" they hear through the door and Christian rolls his eyes.

"It's nothing, let's just go"

She's left feeling like something isn't right but ignores it and follows him out of the bathroom and back to the party. A little while later, she leaves the kitchen after helping Grace with something and is stopped when she hears someone call her name from behind her.

She turns around and sees a beautiful brunette. "Hi, I'm sorry, have we met?" Ana asks politely

"No" she smiles. "You've met my parents. Mr. and Mrs. Kensington? I'm their daughter Victoria."

"Oh, hi. It's lovely to meet you. Your parents are very sweet" she smiles back.

They stand in somewhat awkward silence and Ana assumes she's going to say more and when she doesn't she excuses herself. When she's a step away Victoria stops her. "You'll never be able to make him happy"

She spins around and narrows her eyes completely confused by what she's talking about all the while knowing exactly what she's talking about. "Pardon?"

"Christian. You'll never make him happy. Lord knows many have tried. He's impossible."

She swallows the lump in her throat. "I make Christian plenty happy"

"All those other girls thought so too... but he kept coming back to me. He told me I was different. That he had never met anyone like me… that I was his soulmate. He'll eventually leave you and come back to me when he realizes you can't make him happy like I can."

"You're either lying or just delusional. Christian _loves_ me"

She falters for a second stunned by the fact that Christian had told a girl that he loved her when she so desperately wanted his love in return. "I love him and he would love me too if girls like you didn't keep getting in the way."

"What?!" Ana exclaims. "Okay well I'm sorry that he doesn't love you or whatever… but he loves me. Not you. Get over it" She feels her palms starting to sweat and she knows she needs to get away from this girl before she rips her hair out. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find _my_ man"

"I slept with him"

She turns around and narrows her eyes again. "I don't believe you"

"Suit yourself. It's kind of a tradition at these things. That's why I was so shocked to see you. We went at it for hours last July when his parents threw the Independence Day bash" she giggles.

She bites down on her bottom lip as her eyes well up with tears. "You're a vindictive bitch, no wonder Christian doesn't love you"

"Ask him if you don't believe me!" she hears being called after her. She wipes her eyes and runs into Kate as she's heading back to the table.

"Hey, where have you—what's wrong?"

"I met Christian's number 6" she grumbles.

"6 what?"

"6th whore he slept with who I think is fucking psychotic" she says looking over her shoulder. "Where does he find these girls!?" he says rubbing her temples. "I want to go home"

"You should find Christian, maybe it's just a misunderstanding"

"The only misunderstanding is that AGAIN I'm blind sighted. And by some girl that claims to be in love with him! And that he kept coming back to her even after all of the girls he fucked claiming she was his 'soulmate.' That he would eventually leave me when he realizes I can't make him happy. That they just fucked all the time before he came to college. These things are like their 'tradition'"

"She said all that?"

"Yes, you know Elliott might be somewhat of a manwhore but those girls at least knew their place. Sex that's it. You know somewhere between thrusts these girls got fucking confused and I've had it!" she says stomping her foot.

"Okay, okay Ana relax, you're kind of yelling" she says looking behind her and thankfully no one seemed to be paying attention.

"I don't care"

"Where's Christian? You guys should talk"

"Frankly I don't give a fuck"

"You don't mean that"

"Actually I do. I am so through with being completely humiliated"

"Look, what if she's lying. I think you're jumping to conclusions. What if it's all a rouse to get you guys apart because maybe she does have feelings for him and just wants to you know… get in there" she says trying to lighten the mood.

"Fine, let's go ask him"

"You might want to calm down; you look like you're ready to rip someone's head off"

They see Christian talking with Elliott and some of his guy friends and just as Kate is asking if they could be alone Ana is blurting out her question. "Did you sleep with her?"

"What?" he asks immediately feeling his heart start to race.

"Victoria Kensington…simple question" At this point his friends had slipped away as they figured he was about to be in the doghouse.

"Ana… I… can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Nope. Yes or no"

"Ana"

"Yes or no" she says through her teeth. He sighs and looks at her with sad eyes and she has her answer. "That's all I needed to know. Un fucking believable" she says to herself. "I'm going home"

"Ana wait" he says reaching for her arm when she turns around giving him a look.

"Take your hand off of me. Now." She says as she feels unshed forming. He lets her go but follows slowly behind her as she goes to the front of their house. She feels him behind her and she turns around angrily. "Leave me alone. We aren't doing this here"

"Then let me come with you"

"Don't you have guests to tend to" she says rolling her eyes as she hands the valet her ticket for her car. "Shouldn't you and Victoria be reliving the glory days by now?" she says snidely.

"What… what does that…? What did she even tell you?"

"Oh let's see" she says holding up her fingers. "One that she's slept with you multiple times, mostly at these events your parents throw, according to her you guys went at it for hours last time. How sweet. Two that I'll never be able to make you happy and when you realize that you'll go back to her as you've been doing after every other girl you've slept with. Three uhh you told her she was your soulmate? Let's see four oh she's in love with you, that was great to hear. Oh five that you would love her too if girls like me didn't keep getting in the way. Is that enough? So yes, Christian I am leaving because once again I am humiliated" she says grabbing her keys from the valet and heading towards her car.

Christian is stunned at everything she's unleashed on him and he's torn between running after Ana and killing Victoria with his bare hands. He runs after Ana and grabs the car door just as she's about to slam it.

"What Christian" she says staring straight ahead.

"She's lying"

"You slept with her"

"Once. One time. That's it. I was drunk and 15 and stupid. That's the only truthful thing she said. Everything else is bullshit"

"15? Did you lose your virginity to her?"

"Yes"

She sighs. "Christian I just want to go home"

"Let me come with you"

"No. Just let me go"

"She's crazy. And I'm sorry I should have told you. I had to change my number once because she was calling so much and—"

"Not helping your case, Christian. She's still 'in love with you'" she says holding her fingers for air quotes.

"So what? I'm in love with you"

"That's what I said" Ana says sadly.

"Talk to me baby, what are you thinking?"

"That I just want to go home"

"Please let me come with you?"

"No. Stay. Your parents want you here" She pulls the door from his grasp and closes it before starting her car. She pulls out of his parent's long driveway just in time for a tear to run down his cheek. He pushes it away and immediately feels rage. He clenches his fist and marches back into the party grabbing Victoria's arm hard and pulling her into his kitchen.

"Listen here, you ever come near my fucking girlfriend again it'll be the last thing you do in this world"

"What? Christian, what are you talking about? I said hi to her and she bit my head off about not ever coming near you because I guess she saw us talking… And then proceeded to call me a vindictive bitch. She the jealous type?" she rolls her eyes.

"Cut the shit, Victoria. She told me what you said. And how else would she know we slept together. My own fucking brother doesn't even know that"

"How should I know?"

"Get the fuck out of my house"

"Now Christian, you know I can't do that. Besides what are you going to tell your parents? That you fucked me and threw me away? I'm sure Grace would be thrilled"

"I'll tell them the truth. That we got drunk and had sex. I didn't throw you away, Victoria. God, you're so delusional"

"Christian we could be so good together" she says moving towards him. He backs up away from her touch.

"Don't fucking touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't even look in my direction."

"But—"

"Don't. And if you won't leave on your own, I'll have you escorted out"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Watch me" he said going towards his dad.

"We need to talk" he says pulling his dad's arm.

"What's on your mind, son? Where's Ana by the way? She's been quite the hit" he chuckles. "I wanted to introduce her to—"

"She left, dad"

"Why?"

"Because Victoria Kensington is a fucking lunatic"

"Language"

He sighs. "Dad I slept with her, and I know it was stupid. It was once and whatever. I slept with her and she just terrorized the hell out of Ana enough to make her leave. I want her out"

"Christian… What did I tell you about—"

"Dad, really not the time for a lecture, it was a few years ago and… just no. I'm in love with Ana, I'm not cheating on her nor do I have any desire to sleep with anyone else for the rest of my life. She is it for me, and she's upset. Do something"

"What do you want me to do, kick her out? What do you want to tell her parents? Sorry my son slept with her and so now she has feelings or whatever but… can she go?"

"Fine with me!"

"Christian Grey. I taught you better than that"

"Dad it was just sex on both ends. One time."

"Did you know she had feelings for you?"

"I had an inkling once upon a time, but not before I slept with her and I swear I did not lead her on. And Mom said they all knew about Ana!"

He rubs his jaw. "Why don't you just… go be with Ana?"

"She didn't want me to go with her"

"Did you explain the truth?"

"Yes. She's just hurt… this isn't the first time she's had to deal with this"

"Jesus Christian… how many of these "ex's" have you suscepted her to?"

"5?" he grumbles.

"FIVE!? Christian… what the fuck"

"I know. I know. But this is the last one, thank God. I swear they are coming out of the woodwork." He notices his Dad's expression. "What! Just wait till you hear Elliott's number!"

"I don't even want to know" he says rubbing his head. "It's a wonder I'm not a fucking grandfather yet"

"Dad…"

"Look, I can't ask her to leave without making you look like a complete asshole, and insulting some of our oldest friends"

"I can live with that"

"Christian" he says sternly.

"Fine, but can I go then?"

"Yes, that's probably for the best. Go find your girlfriend"

He nods and jogs to his dad's car before peeling out of the driveway. He tries calling her several times and gets no answer. He pulls up to her house and feels his heart start to pound as he sees her dad's car in the driveway.

"Shit. Okay. Man up Grey" he says gripping the steering wheel. He gets out of the car and barely knocks on the door once before her father opens the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi Mr. Steele… is…"

"Let me stop you right there. I like you, a lot. I wouldn't have just let my daughter fly to Australia by herself and certainly not with just a group of girls. But I trusted you. I know you would protect her and look out for her. And I do believe you love her and are a hell of a lot better than that Nate guy. But when she walks in this house after being with you and she's in tears…Then you and I… have a problem. Now I'm not going to ask what you did or what you didn't do, because it's not my business. What is my business is that my daughter is crying because of you. I might like you and trust you, but I'm always on her side. When she's ready to talk, she'll come find you. Until then, get the hell off my doorstep"

He sighs and heads to his car before resting his head on the steering wheel feeling his heart shatter for the millionth time that day.

"Thanks dad" she sighs from the living room as he joins her on the couch.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No"

"Are you breaking up with him?"

She's silent for a moment before shaking her head. "No"

"Well why don't you talk to him?"

"Because I'm angry"

"Well I hope it's worth what you're doing to him. He looked extremely distraught."

"What happened to being on my side, huh?"

"I am on your side, Annie. Always. But I'm just trying to give you another perspective. There's no room for pride in love"

"How poetic"

"I'm serious Anastasia. I may not have been completely on board in the beginning, but I know that you love that boy and anyone can see that he loves you. So what you're going to torture him for a few days and then what? You are spending the summer at Harvard with him… aren't you?" he says raising an eyebrow

"Yes"

"Well, that'll be a quiet flight back if you don't make up soon"

"We aren't going back for another week"

"And you're going to waste it being mad at him?"

"Maybe" she sighs as she stomps up the stairs to be met with calls and texts from Christian, Kate as well as Sean.

She ignores Christian's and Kate's for the time being and opens Sean's.

**Banana, we've been out of school for like two weeks and this is what happens!? Come onnnn babygirl, she doesn't mean anything and you know it. **

_**It's ridiculous. How many of these whores am I going to have to meet?**_

**Well you and I both know she's the last :)**

_**SO not the point! He about lost his shit over Nate, and so what I'm not allowed to be upset just because he hit it and quit it and these weren't real relationships!? Please! That bitch told me she was in love with him and that I couldn't make him happy. Excuse me for being upset**_

**No one said not to be upset, but don't shut Christian out. You know he's just as upset. Kate said he left soon after you did. **

_**You talked to Kate?**_

**Yes, who do you think called me? **

_**Christian?**_

**Nope. Your bestie ratted you out**

_**Should've guessed. I'm just not ready to talk **_

**Just don't wait too long, ok?**

_**Whatever**_

**Miss ya. Hope you guys make it down for a weekend**

_**That's the plan. We'll be in touch. Miss you too, Seanny**_

She reads through Christian's texts which are a mass of "I'm sorrys" and "I love yous" and tosses her phone on her bed. She responds to Kate's texts asking if she's okay and climbs into bed and shutting her eyes willing the day's events out of her mind. After an hour of trying to sleep and failing miserably, she picks up her phone and clicks on Christian's contact.

After one ring he picks up. "Ana"

"Hi" she says before clearing her throat. "I just wanted you to know that we're not over. I'm not breaking up with you… in case you were wondering"

"I didn't think… I mean I hoped you weren't"

"On that note, I'm not ready to see you yet"

"Ana… I'm sorry"

"I know"

"I should have told you she might be here… I didn't have a choice. I tried to ask my mom to not invite them but… that didn't work"

"I know. I realize that you were in a tough situation, and maybe I would feel differently about everything if I hadn't already gone through this twice before. One of which I completely brushed off. It just gets exhausting… feeling like I have to compete with these girls."

"You're not competing baby. Not at all. They have nothing on you. I love you"

"I know that too"

"And she's crazy. She made up a bunch of bullshit to get under your skin… and it worked." She's silent so he continues. "You let yourself get all worked up and by the time you saw me it was too late. I can't calm you down when you've already made up your mind, Ana. I know it doesn't feel good to know that I slept with her. But none of that other shit was true. You have to know that. And we're about to be back at Harvard and you never have to see her again"

"What about your parent's next party?"

"I'll talk to my parents. I've already told my dad about today. My parents love you. My dad was not happy that you left"

"I'm sorry" she says hoping that his parents didn't hate her for leaving their party early.

"Not at you, of course. Just that you didn't feel comfortable, honestly he was more pissed at me"

"That makes two of us"

"What can I do to make you less pissed?"

"Nothing"

"Can I come over?"

"After my dad ripped you a new one, you want to come over again?"

"I'd walk through hell for you Ana"

She sighs. "Will you bring pizza? I didn't eat much at your house"

"Of course, I'll be there in 20"

She heads downstairs and sits next to her dad. "He's coming back"

"Didn't think it would take long" he chuckles. "You forgive him yet?"

"Not yet, but he's bringing pizza so it's a start"

He chuckles. "Well I'll head up and give you kids some privacy. No blankets young lady"

She rolls her eyes. "Yes dad"

Christian gets there and seems hesitant about entering.

"Come in, don't worry my dad's upstairs."

He hands her the pizza and spins around. "Can I talk to him?"

"My dad?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I need to say something"

"Dad!" she calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" he calls back.

"Can you come down here for a second?" she calls.

He walks down the stairs and eyes them both and she shrugs. "He wanted to talk to you. I'm going to eat pizza." She says leaving the foyer and heading to the kitchen.

"Mr. Steele… sir, I just wanted to say something in response to what you said earlier, since… Ana invited me over… I love your daughter more than anything. The idea of her crying shatters me just as it does to you. There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for her. I sat outside your house for 2 hours just waiting for her to be ready to talk. I'm glad that you trust me and that I have your approval. I would never want to betray that trust or lose that approval. I'm sorry if I did that today. I am not sure what Ana has divulged to you today. I'm not proud of it but there have been a few girls before Ana, and one of them approached her today and needless to say it did not go well. I'm sorry that I wasn't there with her. As much as I want to be by Ana's side every minute of every day and protect her from everything, I can't. But I just want you to know that I love her more every day and I will do anything to prevent something like this from happening, or ever being the reason that she's upset. So I just felt that I should apologize to you as well."

"Well that's extremely admirable, son. I appreciate your apology. But the only one that needs to hear it, is in there eating her weight in pizza" he says pointing towards the door that connects to the kitchen.

"Yes sir"

"Stop calling me sir, will ya? You have the balls to stand here and tell me you love my daughter after what I said to you earlier? Call me Ray" he says holding his hand out.

"Ray" he smiles as he shakes his hand.

He heads into the kitchen and hears shuffling immediately and enters the kitchen just in time to see her sit down.

"Eavesdropping?"

She looks up and he sees her tear stained face. "Did you mean all of that?"

"Every word"

She motions for him to come over. "Come here"

He kneels in front of her and she wraps her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe you said all of that to my dad"

"Believe it"

"He loves you now… maybe more than me" she giggles through her tears.

"I don't think your dad could love anyone more than he loves you"

"I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too, Ana. I'm so sorry about today"

She sniffles and nods her head. "Well at least I know she's the last one" she rolls her eyes.

He rubs her back ignoring her comment and pulls her face out of her neck. "It wouldn't matter. No one mattered before you." He rubs the promise ring he gave her in Australia and she immediately gets the message. She smiles as she nods. They sit in silence for a few minutes while she eats her pizza. "For what it's worth, your possessiveness is pretty hot"

"Gee I wonder who I get it from" she says tapping her chin. "You are _mine _Christian Grey" she says throwing his words back at him.

"Oh believe me baby, I know" he says before placing a hand behind her neck and bringing their lips together.

**A/N: Had to give a round of applause for the Papa Bear... In most of the stories I've read Ray has an inkling about Christian's past (whether by tabloids and publicity or him manning up and telling Ray himself.) So I liked the idea of giving him the PG version in his apology! I hope you liked it and how everything panned out! I feel like I'm back in my groove so who knows you might get another chapter tomorrow ;) **


	46. Summertime and the Livin is Easy

_It's been a week since we got back to Harvard and two weeks since the debacle at the Grey's Memorial Day party and Christian and I couldn't be better. I can't believe it's been 9 months since we've met, I have seriously come alive since meeting him. He has become my everything and I can't wait for this summer where I'll have him all to myself. After two long days, all of his stuff is moved in and put away. We christened practically every surface in the townhouse that he's sharing with Sean and two guys from the Rowing Team and I've woken up every morning in his arms after falling asleep in a similar position. Life is pretty terrific right now. Tackling my townhouse is next, and God knows I have a lot of shit. Maybe I can just stay at Christian's all summer? _Her thoughts are interrupted by Christian emerging from the shower. The smell of his body wash wafts around her and she moans when the smell hits her nose. _God_, _What a sexy smell._

"Stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" she says, his voice snapping her out of her naughty thoughts.

"Like you want to get fucked"

"I can't help it" she says letting the sheet fall to expose her naked breasts.

He lets out a throaty groan and she smiles as she knows he won't be able to resist her for long.

"Baby I have to get to work. I really wish I could" he says rubbing a hand over his jaw and squeezing his eyes shut to avoid seeing anymore. He throws on his boxers and sits next to her on the bed. "So what are you going to do all day?"

"Miss you." She says kissing his shoulder. "And I guess get ready for my first day of work"

"Oh that's right… the big business woman"

"Oh please, thanks to your dad" she giggles.

"Your grades are stellar, you could have gotten the internship without my Dad's help… but hey he does know his fair share of people"

"Google though? Pretty freaking intense. I figured I was just going to be folding clothes at Nordstrom all summer… Would have been a pretty sweet discount though" she giggles.

He laughs before kissing her head and getting up to finish getting dressed.

"So I was thinking we should celebrate your first day, I'm going to cook… is there anything you're in the mood for?"

"Hmmm I could go for some type of pasta"

"I could do that" she smiles.

After a day of going through things at her new place, finding the perfect outfit for her first day of work, going to the store and getting the necessary ingredients for his celebratory lasagna. She's back at his place. She pours herself a glass of wine as well as him knowing he'll be home soon. She furrows her brow as she takes in the scene before her. Cooking her boyfriend dinner, waiting for him to get home from work… _Sheesh they really are practically married. _She giggles at the thought as she hears him coming through the front door.

"Honey, I'm home!" he calls. She chokes a bit on her wine hearing that very clichéd entrance.

"Baby!" she squeals as she heads straight into his arms. "How was your day, tell me everything!" she says pushing a glass of wine towards him. He chatters animatedly about his day and she can't help but be thrilled for him. "That's amazing. I am so proud of you!"

"Thank you" he loosens his tie as he nods towards the stove. "Something smells fucking amazing"

"I made lasagna AND here's what I'm really excited about….garlic knots from scratch" she says pulling everything out of the oven.

"You're not real you know that?" he asks coming up behind her and pushing her hair to the side to give him better access to her neck. "As much as I loved my first day, I've been looking forward to coming home to you all day" he says as he places kisses on the shell of her ear. "I missed having you around"

"Me too." She says spinning around so they can look at each other. Her breathing quickens as soon as he runs his lips from behind her ear to the base of her throat before finding her lips and beginning their usual sensual dance.

"Is the food done cooking?"

"Mmmmhm" she says opening her eyes slightly irritated that he interrupted their kissing to talk about food.

"Good, I don't want to burn the house down a week in. I want you. Now." He says picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

She giggles. "Christian put me down!" she's laughing hysterically by the time they reach the top of the stairs.

"Gladly" he says tossing her on his bed. He pulls off his shirt and pants as she discards her tiny dress and his eyes rake her body suggestively. "You don't know how many times I thought about you today"

"A lot?"

"Constantly. I've gotten spoiled the last few weeks being around you all the time. I'm not used to being away from you"

She smiles at his words as his lips find hers in the dimly lit room. "I thought about you a lot too, baby"

"I'm sitting in a meeting and my mind went to fucking you with my mouth"

Her breath falters at his sinful words. "Well you can act on those thoughts now" she whispers in her ear.

"I intend to" he says ripping yet another pair of her panties. She groans as the fabric grazes her clit and he stares at her so hard she blushes. "You're glistening. You're always so fucking wet for me" he says sliding a finger into her slick opening. "Have you been thinking about this all day, too?"

"Mmmhmmm" she mewls lifting her hips in attempt to get her closer to his mouth. He chuckles and sits back on his heels peppering kisses up one of her legs and stopping just before he gets to the spot she needs him the most before doing the other leg. "Christian, please" she cries. He finally makes it to the sensitive bundle of nerves as he explores her folds gently. He suckles her into his mouth and she feels herself coming undone as he laps at her. She grips his hair tightly and she barely has time to come down from her high before he's slamming into her. Her legs immediately go around him digging her heels into his perfect ass pushing her deeper.

"You like that" he murmurs in her ear as he runs his tongue down her neck.

"God yes, just like that." she groans. She claws at his back desperately trying to get closer to him. _Even climbing inside of him wouldn't be enough. _She thinks as she feels them both nearing their orgasm. She feels him pulse inside of her and she's clenching down on him hard.

"Your pussy is so tight and hot. Fuck baby" he groans lacing their hands together and bringing them above her head. "Tell me you love me" he growls in her ear.

_Mmmm Possessive Christian during sex. My favorite. _"I love you… so much"

"Tell me who gets you this wet" he says before taking her bottom lip between his teeth

She yelps a little when he bites down "You, Christian. Only you"

"Tell me who you belong to" he says pushing into her for the final thrust before she feels herself detonating around him.

"Christian Grey" she screams out and feeling her come sends him over the edge as well.

"Wow" he says as they come down from their highs.

"I love when you get all caveman on me" she giggles as she runs her fingertips up and down his chest. He brings her fingers to his lips and kisses each of them stopping on the finger that has her promise ring. "It's a pretty ring. You did good kid" she giggles.

"I meant what I said" he says quietly.

"I know you did. I wouldn't have accepted it if I didn't feel the same" she whispers before placing a kiss on his shoulder. He lets go of her hand and she stares at it for a moment longer before feeling tears rush to her eyes. She sniffles and it catches his attention as he was still staring at the ceiling and he immediately looks at her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asks pushing her hair from her face.

"It's just… I love you so much that frankly sometimes it scares me. I fell for you so fast, and I have this ring that means… so much… we really are going to be together forever, aren't we?"

"As long as you don't leave me" he chuckles before climbing on top of her and wrapping his arms under her back.

She furrows her brow at his comment and shakes her head. "That's not funny" She says before nipping his jaw with her teeth.

"I'm sorry, you're right." He says honestly

"Should we go eat?" she asks.

"Well I've already eaten" he jokes.

"Come on, perv" she giggles as she throws on one of his t-shirts and her underwear. She shivers as the t-shirt hits her semi erect nipples and feels his erection poking her from behind. "Can I help you?" she giggles. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head.

"No, just wanted to hold you for a minute"

She spins around and looks down at the growing member between them. "Is that so? Well maybe you should put something on first" she says rubbing her hand against his naked cock causing him to groan.

They sit in his living room as it's decently furnished. His parents didn't want him to not have any furniture for months so it was a 'Congratulations for nailing a promising internship' gift. Along with a huge plasma flat screen that was mounted on his wall.

"Ana" he groans.

"Whaaaat"

"I don't want to watch whatever this reality mess is" he says as he bites into his lasagna.

"Okay just real fast come on! I missed last night and you don't have DVR… and this is not mess this is the Kardashians. Show some respect" she says narrowing her eyes.

After 30 minutes of eating and trying to ignore what his girlfriend was watching she was curled up against him with her feet resting in his lap. Amidst trying to ignore it, he actually found himself asking questions much to her annoyance.

"Shhh I can't hear!" she says finally. "I'll give you a recap at the end" After her show was over, she muted the TV. "When do you start having practices again anyway? Is that going to conflict with work? I'm sure you have to have some practices with the _Regata_ at the end of the summer"

"Yeah actually next month. Practices won't really get crazy till the end of July and my professor says that he'll work around it. My practices will mainly be in the evenings anyway"

"Meaning I'll never see you" she pouts.

"Of course you'll see me"

"Not as much if you're working till 5 and then practice till 7 or 8"

"Well I'll just have to make sure to work some special Ana time into my schedule" he chuckles.

"Oh is that so! I am so honored that you are able to pencil me into your life" she says hitting him playfully. "So I've been thinking"

"About?"

"My man's birthday" she smiles. "I do believe it's around the corner."

He rolls his eyes. "I don't need a big fuss. You're here with me for the summer, I don't need anything else"

"Shut up." She says knowing that he was going to protest. "I was thinking we could take one of these weekend trips you want us to take. OR we could just do something here? But I know you mentioned liking DC and I researched some places. There's some great hotels in ummm" she pulls her laptop up to the browser. "Georgetown?"

"Yes, Georgetown is awesome"

"And we can go to the White House and see the monuments and…"

"Okay okay Ana" he chuckles. "You want to go then?"

"I mean if you want to! It is your birthday"

"Well I think DC sounds pretty amazing."

"Yay!" _Meanwhile what the hell do I actually get you? _She groans inwardly as she's been thinking about it nonstop since they got back from Australia. If she was thinking, she could have gotten him something great from Australia but she was so focused on Worlds the thought didn't occur to her.

A few days later they're sitting at his table on Sunday morning having breakfast. She's sitting across from him as her feet rest in his lap while he rubs them. She had been working for about a week and three days, and she loved it. The people, the atmosphere, the company. What a great place to work! Or at very least the Cambridge location!

"So there's a social after work tomorrow"

"Oh?"

"Yes, will you come with me?"

"You want me to?" he asks cocking his head to the side.

"Of course I do!"

"Well, I'll be there" he winks

"Great, I'm going to hop in the shower"

"Perfect, I'll join you" he smiles. She spins around and he stops in his tracks. "What?"

"Well I want to… ummm do some things"

"Like what?"

"Well wash my hair… and I need to shave"

"I'll wash your hair for you" he says giving her a child like smile. "and hot. Can I watch?"

"No" she giggles. "Besides there's no room for all that. I will eventually take you up on washing my hair though" she says pecking his nose

He laughs as she heads up the shower. She's running a razor up her leg when she feels a gust of cool air. She squints her eyes and looks up in the air waiting to hear noise. "Christian?"

"Yeah babe?"

"What are you doing?"

"I had to pee"

"There's a bathroom downstairs and like three others! Why are you in here and don't you dare flush with me in the shower!"

"I was in my room, relax will ya?"

"Well I'm showering, so can you go now?"

"I'll go as soon as you can tell me what happened to my bathroom?"

"What do you mean?" she says as she peeks behind the shower curtain.

He points to all of the stuff in front of him. "What is all this?"

"My stuff!"

"I see that, but it's everywhere"

"Okay… I'll put it back in my bin when I'm done. No one asked you to come in!"

He scratches his head as he picks up her curling wand. "What the hell is this? Oh my god is this a-?"

"CURLING WAND. OUT GREY" she says rolling her eyes knowing what he thinks it might have been.

"But you could so use this as a… you know" he laughs from the other side.

"Yes at a lovely 280 degrees I would love to stick that up my vagina"

"Hot. No pun intended"

"Why are you still in here?" she groans.

"Okay and like what is this? There are like 4 of these… are they all the same?"

"WHAT!?" she says peeking her head out again. She rolls her eyes when she sees him looking through all of her lotions. "Exfoliators, body lotion, body scrub, face cream, face wash, what do you want from me Grey." She goes back to her shower when she hears something drop. "What now! Are you playing with things!?"

"No!" he says trying to sound innocent. She peeks out again and sees him testing the different things on his hand and smelling them. She rolls her eyes again and realizes that she'll have a shower time companion for now and will opt to shower when he goes for his runs when she wants some real privacy.

She gets out of the shower and wraps a towel around her waist and then around her hair and goes out into his bedroom to see him watching TV. "Oh you done rooting through all my stuff?" she laughs as she pulls some underwear out of the drawer he more than willingly agreed to share with her and walks back to the bathroom.

"Yes. Can I rub it on you" he says raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she giggles walking out as she rubs her face with moisturizer. He gets off the bed and moves towards her running his nose down her cheek.

"You smell so good" he says pulling away and watching as a water droplet falls from under the towel holding her hair up and down her chest. He licks his lips before capturing the water droplet at her sternum and licking all the way up to her ear. "You're so sexy"

"I just got clean and you want to get me all dirty again" she laughs.

"Always"

"Later" she mouths as she moves back to the bathroom.

The next day she was putting the finishing touches on her hair before the social. She had worn her hair up that day so she opted to keep it in the neat bun from earlier leaving the blouse but changing out of her pants to put on a pair of shorts.

"Babe you—Wow"

"What?"

"Those shorts make your legs look like they're a mile long"

She giggles at his compliment. "Thank you."

"I'm running my mouth over every inch of them later"

"Promise?" she asks against his mouth.

"Fuck yeah."

They head to her job and the social was happening on the roof so they immediately head upstairs and are met with loud music and people everywhere.

"Wow. There's so many people… I don't recognize any of them" she giggles. She sees some people she knows including some from her training class and they head towards them.

"Hi guys!" she says enthusiastically. "This is my boyfriend, Christian. Babe, this is Jacob, Tom and Sarah. They were in my training class"

"Oh my gosh!" Sarah gushes. "I've heard so much about you" she smiles. "Ana talks about you all the time"

They all get semi acquainted and Tom introduces his girlfriend as well. Christian tries to push the thought out of his head but Jacob's familiarity with his girlfriend somewhat bothers him. I mean you've known each other what a week? And it's seems as if he's managed to bring up practically every conversation or joke the group had shared. _Okay, if that's how you want to play it. _

He squeezes her hand to get her attention and she immediately turns to him. "Hi" she smiles. "Do you want to go, are you so bored?" she asks.

"Go?" Jacob interjects. "Come on you guys just got here!"

Much to Christian's pleasure she waves him off but he doesn't seem to take it too personally. "No I was just going to see if you were hungry." He takes the opportunity to run his hand down her cheek and smile.

Her eyes are shining with love and he knows if he were to start acting jealous she would be angry especially since he hadn't really done anything. He was just too… friendly. "No baby I'm okay, are you?" _Why does my girlfriend have to be so fucking friendly? _

After a bit of mingling, Jacob resurfaces. _Where does he keep popping up from? _"Ana you guys should come with us tomorrow. There's a happy hour from 4-7 on this kickass rooftop terrace that—"

"Jacob, you keep forgetting I'm not 21" she giggles.

_Keep forgetting? Oh so you've what… asked her out? _Christian clenches the hand not holding Ana's into a fist.

"Oh shit, right. Well I think you can still get in. It's happy hour, but it's still a restaurant. Most places don't start carding just to get in until around 9 or 10. I'll look into it. We gotta get you out with the big kids at some point" he jokes nudging her in the side.

"Right, so you can force shots of Jamison down my throat like you do to Sarah? No thanks" she laughs.

She turns to Christian. "You should have seen Sarah Friday morning… hot mess"

"Not my fault" she giggles into her glass of champagne.

After another hour, Ana was getting a bit restless and wanted to get home. "You ready to go?" she asks Christian.

"Yeah, I have to be up early"

She nods. "Let me just say bye to everyone!" She makes her rounds before they leave for the car where he's uncharacteristically quiet "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby" he says taking her knuckles to his mouth, brushing his lips over them

"Are you sure? That wasn't too dreadful right?"

"Nope. Not at all" he says staring straight ahead.

"You hate Jacob don't you" she sighs after a few minutes knowing that he wouldn't bring it up himself.

"Hate's a strong word. Do I find him a bit… irritating? Yes"

"Why?"

"He's just too… friendly, I guess. You two were awfully… chummy"

"Chummy? Oh come on, no more so than Sarah or Tom… we all were in the same class. We're friends. And he's wanted to meet you. I really do talk about you all the time… I think I get annoying" she says shrugging. "Please don't be jealous"

"Jealous is the wrong word… my eyes are just very open"

She sighs and sinks into her seat. "You have nothing to worry about. It's really not like that. And he didn't say or do one inappropriate thing tonight and he spent a good amount of time talking to you!"

"Guys do that. Make the girl feel comfortable, let her guard down, do the same for the boyfriend and then BAM"

"You're paranoid. And have you been watching reality TV behind my back?"

"No"

They get in the door and she immediately reaches for him. "Hey. Nothing to worry about, alright? You trust me right?"

"Of course I trust you"

"It's just you and me"

"You and me" he smiles down at her.

"Good now enough of this nonsense. Let's take a swim in that tub of yours" she giggles.

**A/N: So first things first, I admit the jealousy bit does get old, even though it's a huge theme in the books and alllll these fan fics haha. But that's why this is going to be a bit different. I had a request to do something like this… Not a "I'm into your girl thing" but "we really are just friends but we do see each other every day at work and spend a lot of time together" So we will see Jacob again woven through these summer chapters. Jacob isn't necessarily a threat, but he will develop a friendship with Ana and Christian won't take too kindly to that. Also, yes Jacob is older. I would imagine that an internship with Google is also amazing for a 21 year old fresh out of college. (I'm 23 and I would take it! Ha)**

**There is a Google HQ based out of Massachusetts… I've done my research! I went through dozens of companies, and none of them really seemed like Ana… I thought about Twitter actually as there's a HQ there as well, but I felt Google would look better when she starts applying to jobs later… Haha! I wanted to give you guys one chapter at Harvard before I send them on some trips. I hope you liked seeing them be a happy little "married" couple and some funny encounters. I love when they're playful! You'll see it more as they have their own space now. So DC is up first and I have a plan for Disney World and hopefully a trip to CA to see Sean! A lot of you guys have suggested New Orleans. And it's one of my favorite places, so I'm definitely on board, but I don't want to before they are old enough to legally drink! But don't worry its coming! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**PS. Pinterest page is up to date! **


	47. College Neighbors Outtake Part 6

**A/N: I wasn't inspired to write the next summer chapter. I'm actually from DC and funny enough I'm having a hard time deciding what they should do! Haha. But I was asked to see a pregnancy chapter, and that sounded like fun, so I started writing and it came pretty easy, so here you go! And I haven't done a Christian/ Ana outtake (excluding the wedding) since chapter 32! I thought I was due! At this point in time, Gail exists (as you know). For all intents and purposes we're going to say that Taylor and Sawyer do NOT exist yet. I know at 25 Christian already had Taylor (I think?) Do they even say when he officially came on? But whatever, my story my rules! :) You'll get a glimpse of Taylor in this chapter, and Sawyer will come later. **

January 2022 (5 months pregnant)

She stands in front of her mirror and sighs as she tries to suck her stomach in. She turns to the side and then the other before feeling the tears rush to her eyes. Here she is with a closet to die for and most of her clothes no longer fit. She knows for a fact she'll die the minute she can't fit into her shoes. She puts her head in her hands and rubs her forehead. _Meanwhile my husband is around gorgeous skinny twigs all day that I'm sure have no problem getting into their dresses._ She sighs out loud. _Stop it Ana, Christian can't keep his hands off of you or your boobs. _She giggles and grabs her overly sensitive breasts and smiles. _ I like how big these have gotten._

"Excuse me, ma'am, if your hands are there, there's no room for mine" She hears a voice behind her and familiar lips on her neck and hands on her breasts. "You're so beautiful" he whispers in her ear having caught her staring at herself in the mirror no doubt scrutinizing herself.

She spins around and smiles scrunching her nose and leaning in to kiss him. "Thank you"

"Why aren't you dressed?" he asks pulling off his tie.

"Because nothing in my closet fits. I'm huge."

"You're not huge, you're stunning… and you're pregnant"

She sighs as she enters their walk in closet and goes through her clothes. He follows her in and groans when he sees she's rid herself of everything besides her matching bra and underwear set. She turns around and smiles a cheeky grin. "See something you like?"

"Let's see my sexy as sin wife that's carrying my child in some of her sexy lingerie" he says as he rubs his palms together and stalks towards her. Before she can reply her panties are across the room and he's taking her on the sofa in their closet.

20 minutes later as they lie in the glow of their lovemaking she giggles. "I told you the sofa in here was a good idea"

He presses a kiss to her forehead and smiles down at her. "You're so beautiful, Ana Grey." Even years later she still smiles when he uses her full name. She pulls his lips to hers and moans into his mouth tasting the deliciousness of his tongue.

"I should get ready"

He smiles and shakes his head before rubbing his nose with hers. "Probably"

They're at dinner with Sean and Shannon who haven't been able to keep their hands off of each other since they sat down.

_I remember when we were like that… Oh Ana you're still like that. Or do you not feel your husband's hand dancing up and down your thigh?_ She sneaks a look at him and he smirks before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple. "I'm ready to sneak out of here when you are, baby"

"Not yet" she whispers back.

"What are you over there whispering about?" Sean says from the other side of the half circle private booth.

"Nothing" they say at the same time and he rolls his eyes.

"So are you so excited about the baby, do you know what you're having yet?" Shannon asks excitedly

"Nope" Ana giggles. "I mean… we don't want to know"

"I do" Christian says. "But she won't let me."

"I think it should be a surprise"

"Have you picked out names?" she asks.

They look at each other and back at her. "Not exactly"

"The debate of the century" Sean says rolling his eyes. "I don't know why you don't just name the little person after me. Sean… or Shawn-a if you're not into the whole unisex names"

"You're already the Godfather, don't push it" Christian warns.

"I'm just saying… as someone that's been here for every. single. exhausting. Step of your relationship I think I should get a name… maybe like a middle one?"

"Talk to us for our next child" Ana laughs.

"Oh we're already planning for more?"

"Indeed, unless I sever a necessary part off of Christian during labor" Ana smiles causing Christian to stiffen next to her.

"Not funny" he whispers in her ear.

She laughs hysterically as the waitress approaches the table. _The very tall, gorgeous blonde woman wearing too much makeup with perfect hair that won't stop making eyes at my husband. _She's mid eye roll when she feels a hand being wrapped around hers and being pulled to soft warm lips. "What do you want, baby?" he murmurs gesturing towards her menu.

She looks up and makes eye contact with the waitress giving her a tiny smirk before placing her order.

Christian gets up before the food arrives to use the bathroom when he's approached by their waitress.

"Did you need something, Mr. Grey?"

"No, just using the restroom"

"Oh I can show you where it is"

"Uh, not necessary. I've been here several times… with my wife" he says shooting her a look that says 'back the fuck off'. "You probably saw her sitting next to me? The gorgeous brunette? Yes we come here often, but thanks anyway" he says walking by her leaving her stunned.

She feels his hand running up and down her arm but she's deeply engaged in a conversation with Shannon who is sitting directly next to her. Only when she feels his hand squeeze hers does she turn to look at him. Christian has several looks that she's memorized well. One he gives her when he has a primal urge to fuck and another he gives her when he wants to make slow sweet love to her worshipping every inch of her body. He was giving her the latter and her heart melts. She takes a tiny inhale of breath to try and calm the blood singing in her veins and bites down on her lower lip. His eyes darken before he runs his thumb over her lip extracting it from her teeth.

"Ana?"

"What?" she says whipping her head to face Shannon.

Shannon giggles and shakes her head. "Nothing. You guys are just so cute" she says quietly. "I want that" she smiles. "Hell everyone in the world wants that"

She looks back to Christian who is now chatting with Sean across the booth. "Yeah… he's pretty perfect. I never thought I could be so lucky… but… you're one of the lucky ones too. Sean is… I mean I know I'm biased"

"No he's great too… we're just not… there yet"

"It took years for us to get here, give it time" she smiles.

"Sean says you've been in love since about 5 minutes after you met"

"That's an exaggeration" she giggles. "Albeit a small one"

"Was it love at first sight?"

"I think so" she smiles. "We should totally get together just the two of us… I think you'll be around a lot more. Have you guys made… plans? And stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… I know he went to Iowa with you for Christmas… do you have anything planned for the summer?"

"Oh we haven't talked much about it."

"Well if my husband would let me close on this house in the Hamptons." She says rolling her eyes. "You're obviously invited whenever we go. I want to have a Memorial Day party, but something tells me that won't happen. So it might have to be the 4th or Labor Day"

"A house in the Hamptons. Wow. I've never been… I've only ever seen it on TV. That's so cool!"

"I can't wait till we can all go out again when you're not pregnant. You remember what fun these two crazy kids are" Sean says to Shannon

"Yes and just who shall we get to watch my child? You do know that when I'm no longer pregnant I will have something else to do with my time?"

"Yes smart ass… but what about Gail?"

"That's our housekeeper not our Nanny… we aren't having a Nanny. I mean Gail is wonderful, beyond. And I know she would be thrilled to watch the baby every once in a while but I'm not going to feel comfortable having he or she out of my sight for a while anyway. Sorry Seanny"

* * *

The next day Christian comes home from work and immediately pours himself a glass of scotch.

"Ummm rough day?" He downs his drink in one gulp before pouring another. "Hey there, Tiger slow down, what's wrong?"

"What happened this morning?"

"What?"

"Don't start, Anastasia. You know I'm not messing around when it comes to your safety, what happened?"

She sighs. "Nothing!"

"Nothing? Reporters accosted you in front of fucking Neiman Marcus!"

Her eyes well up with tears and she shakes her head. "It was nothing"

"Don't start with the waterworks Ana, some guy reached for you. Did he make contact?"

"Are you kidding?" she says whining.

"No not like that. But I don't like that anyone is getting that fucking close to you. While you're pregnant. Ana they're getting so fucking aggressive now that it's been reported that we're expecting. I really don't like this shit. And you're really not going to like what we're doing about it"

"What's that?"

"You're getting security young lady"

"What!? You've lost your mind, who do you think I am, Britney Spears? I don't need security"

"No arguments."

"What… well what about you? Are you getting someone?"

"For your information, yes. I had a meeting with my legal team as well as my PR team and they both advised it. They're just getting too close to us, baby. At the risk of sounding like a cocky asshole, we have a lot of money and people are going to try and get to us… get to you. And I can't have that"

"So what, I'm being punished because my husband is brilliant?" she pouts

"Well thank you. And sadly yes." He's silent for a moment. "Are you mad at me?"

"No"

"We need to start interviewing people"

"When?"

"The sooner the better. They want someone in place by the time of the Gala next Saturday"

"Next Saturday? Christian seriously?"

"Ana, don't argue with me on this. You damn near cried the other day because a reporter got close enough to ask if your due date was this month"

"Well that was just rude! Do I look 9 months pregnant to you!?" she stands up and lifts up her shirt.

"No no not at all" he says quickly.

"You didn't even look." She says narrowing her eyes.

"I don't have to" he says still looking at his blackberry. She sticks her tongue out at him and perches herself in his lap as he's sitting at their dining room table. "They're lining some people up for tomorrow. Do you want to come to the office and interview them with me?"

"Uh yes. This pest is going to be following me around all day, I want to make sure I don't want to kill him"

He sighs. "I'm doing this for you too. I know you'd be out for someone's blood if something happened to me."

She rubs her nose against his. "Mmmmhm" she smiles against his lips.

"I just need you safe. And we're getting ready to have a baby… I just need to make sure that when I'm not with you, that you're secure"

"I understand"

"We knew this was coming"

"I know"

That night in bed Christian is typing away when Ana turns over and huffs. "Will you stop, I can't sleep"

"I'm sorry baby, I need to get this out"

"Okay well go to your office. I want to sleep" she pouts.

He chuckles. "Yes princess" he rolls his eyes before kissing her forehead and climbing out of bed.

Two hours later around 2 am, Christian climbs back into bed which wakes Ana from her peaceful slumber.

"Mmm what time is it"

"2 am, go back to sleep." Christian yawns.

About 20 minutes later, he's slipping into unconsciousness when he feels something pulling him out of it. He blinks his eyes open when he feels a tap on his shoulder. "Are you awake?"

"I am now, what's wrong?"

"I'm hungry"

"Okay? What do you want, you know my culinary skills are limited. So stick to what Gail made last night… or something easy"

"Tomato soup"

"What?" he says turning the light on and sitting up letting his eyes adjust to the light.

"Tomato soup…. And a Klondike bar. You know what those are?"

"Yes, I know what they are; I also know we don't have one in our kitchen"

"But… that's what your child wants" she says giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Baby… do we even have tomato soup? We don't really eat condensed soup… and I can't make that"

"Well can't we get it from somewhere? This is New York"

"At 2 am?"

"The city that never sleeps"

He sighs. "Okay" he grabs his phone and eventually opts to call the hotel a few blocks over hoping that the kitchen would still be open.

"Great" he says ending the call. "It'll be ready in 15 minutes" he gets up and pulls on his sweatpants, sweatshirt and coat and boots as well.

"Should I go with you?" she asks sitting up.

"No, you stay here. It's cold out" he whispers kissing her lightly.

"Okay. Thank you" she smiles. "Be careful, please!"

"I won't baby" he chuckles as he heads out of their bedroom and out the front door.

20 minutes later he comes back in with his soup and finds Ana sitting at their breakfast bar eating peanut butter from the jar.

"I was hungry" she giggles. "Gimme!" She opens the bag and his heart breaks when he looks into her watery eyes and her lip starts to tremble. "You forgot my Klondike bar"

"Shit. Baby I'm sorry. I completely forgot." He says pulling his coat off.

"You're not going to go back out?"

"You want me to? Ana it's almost 3 am, can't I get it for you tomorrow?"

"No. Fine, I'll go out myself" she says walking towards their bedroom. He sighs and goes after her and pulls her arm towards him. "Hey, I'll go… ok?" he says rubbing her cheek.

"Thank you!" she says throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his lips lightly. "I love you"

"I would only do this for you. So you know I must love you" he said.

An hour later he was back again with a box of Klondike bars.

"What took you so long?"

"Don't start Anastasia. I took my car, and people just… it's 3 am why are people even fucking out" he groans. As he pulls off his coat.

"Where did you get these?"

"24 hour pharmacy?"

"Oh" she pouts.

"What's wrong?" he asks with an annoyed tone.

"Well you see these… are the kinds with like the cookie outside like normal ice cream sandwiches. I wanted the kind that was like just chocolate coated ice cream. They come in aluminum foil. Usually just one and you can get them at like gas stations." She says laughing nervously when she sees the look he's giving her.

"Anastasia. Rose .Grey." he says giving her a look

"Okay okay! I'll eat this. This is great" she smiles.

"I'm going to bed" he mumbles

"Thank you!" she calls after him.

A little while later she climbs into bed with him and taps his shoulder.

"What" It's a muffled noise as his face is buried in their pillow.

"Oh good you're still up!"

"Not trying to be, what do you want, Ana?"

"Well… nothing." She says feeling her eyes well up with tears. "I'll just go sleep in the guest room"

He grabs her arm before she can move and pulls her to his chest. "I'm sorry, yes baby what do you need"

"Sex"

"Seriously" he chuckles.

"You don't want to have sex with me?"

"Always baby. But it's 3 am and I have to be up in about 2 hours"

"You're right. Oh my god, so selfish. I'm sorry" she says genuinely feeling like the world's biggest bitch for keeping him up so long.

She lies back down and moments later she feels her husband on top of her pushing her panties to the side and stroking her gently. "I would _never_ deny you baby"

She feels him enter her so deeply resting his weight on his elbows as to not put pressure on her stomach. She was still small enough for them to do missionary though they were at the precipice of it being uncomfortable. He falls to his side around 4 am after an orgasm each and pulls her into his chest. "I love you baby" he whispers in her ear not even hearing her reply before he falls into a deep sleep.

He feels like he's barely been asleep for 5 minutes before his alarm is going off. He groans and turns off his phone and turns to see Ana sleeping soundly curled around his body. He smiles and gently tries to move her off without waking her but she clutches him tighter.

"Ana, baby. I have to get up" She mumbles something in her sleep and attaches herself further onto him. He tries to muscle out of her grip but to no avail. "Ana" he whispers in her ear as he strokes her cheek. She swats at his hand and buries her face back into his chest. "God Ana I really want to get a workout in or I'll be dead today"

"Ana" he says a bit louder and her eyes flutter open.

"What what what!? What happened?"

"Nothing I have to get up"

"Oh. Sorry. You're warm" she giggles.

"I'm going to go workout" She's fallen back to sleep before he's even out of the room. An hour later she feels his breath on her neck and a kiss on her lips. "I'm leaving. Come to the office around noon?"

"Okay" she yawns. "I love you"

"I love you too"

He texts Sean to get coffee as they work close to each other.

"You look like shit" Sean jokes when he sees him.

"I got about an hour of sleep last night, fuck you" Christian says as he orders a large black coffee"

"Why what's up?"

"Ana. I was up till 2 doing work and then she wanted soup and ice cream… and then she wanted to fuck and…" he sits down at a table with his head in his hands. "I'm exhausted"

"Sheesh man"

"What kills me is she's sleeping right now, when she had me up half the night"

"Hey don't put that on her, you damn near made her quit her job." Sean retorts.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Uhhh one you know I've learned not to take sides and two she's pregnant man give her a break. And what is this like the first time you've had to get your lazy ass out of bed to do something? Sheesh what happens when it's your baby wanting food?"

"Uh I don't have tits so I think I'm safe for a few months"

He rolls his eyes and sips his coffee. "I've got to jet to a meeting. If you make it through the day, you want to get a drink after work?"

"If I make it, sure"

"Alright, text you later"

She arrives at his office right on time with lunch and sees Andrea coming out of his office. "Hi Ana, he's expecting you, go on in!" she smiles. Ana and Andrea got along great and she had finally convinced her to drop the "Mrs. Grey" crap.

"Hey Andrea! Great, I brought him lunch, I figured he was exhausted"

"Yeah after the 3 coffee runs, I thought as much. I actually went out and got him lunch"

"Oh" she says suddenly feeling inadequate. "Well whatever" she shrugs going into his office and shutting the door. He's rubbing his face and she feels terrible that he's so tired.

"Hi" she says softly.

"Hey baby, how was your morning?"

"Good" she comes over and sits on his lap. "I brought you lunch… but Andrea said she went out for you already"

"Yeah she's been a real God send today. I don't think I pay her enough for the shit I put her through"

"Well… okay."

He can tell she has something on her mind but he honestly doesn't have the energy to hash it out with her. After interviewing person after person they're both exhausted, him more so than her.

"Everyone sucked"

"You could say that again" he says

"Okay who's next?" she says

"Jason Taylor. Ex military"

"Great. Gonna be a real hard ass" she rolls her eyes.

"Behave, Ana"

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey" he nods at them both as he shakes both of their hands upon entering.

"Have a seat, Mr. Taylor"

"Thank you"

After going through his history, and the contents of the job, the interview was over. "Well Mr. Taylor, we'll be in touch."

"I liked him... for you." She says.

"Me too. He seemed like someone I could trust."

She nods vigorously. "And he has a daughter."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know… means he has a heart?"

"Okay" he chuckles.

"Well great, we found someone." She says standing up.

"Not so fast Ana, you know we need to find someone for you."

"Well can't you just ask him if he has any buddies or brothers or something?"

"We still need to interview"

"Fine, but my feet kind of hurt and I'm tired"

He rolls his eyes and mumbles. "You're tired?"

"Yes a little. I take naps now because your child wears me out, do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope… but in case you forgot I got an hour of sleep last night. So I'm pretty tired as well"

"Well you could have worked from home"

"I had shit to do, Ana! I can't just work from home. I had these interviews. I have meetings. I know you think I just sit at this desk and bark orders all day long, but I do actually do things myself."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Ana it is. And when my pregnant wife is telling me at 2 in the morning after working till then that she wants soup and ice cream and then needs me to fuck her till 4 am when I get up at 5 to come do it all over again, yes I'm pretty fucking tired." She furrows her brow and he knows he's gone too far. "Shit… Ana, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just-"

"I brought you lunch because I felt bad for last night… I really did… from the deli you like across town. I'm sorry. I even got the cookies with the almonds not the peanuts" she lowers her head because she can't meet his gaze and he's at her side before her hand reaches the door.

"I'm sorry. Shit you know how I get when I'm tired. I lash out. But I shouldn't have at you. I'm sorry"

"I should be taking care of you… not your assistant" she pouts. "That's my job."

"I knew that was bothering you. Of course you take care of me, like no one can." He says as he runs his fingertips along her jaw. "I'm sorry"

"Me too… I've been… such a crazy person" she says sighing.

"You're not crazy… you're pregnant. And I guess I just sort of forgot that"

"How? I'm as big as a house"

"Okay false." He laughs. "But I more meant I forgot that your hormones are raging and you're emotional and… it's my job to make this easier for you"

"You do make it easy for me. So easy. You're the world's best husband"

"Thank you, baby. That's nice to hear."

"I think… I think I want to know the sex of the baby" she says looking up. "I know that it was my idea to make it a surprise. But I want a baby shower where people give me blue clothes or pink clothes. And I want to decorate the nursery in things other than yellow and green. I want to pick a name and have it ready when they're born so they don't have to be "Baby Grey" for a second. I don't want any surprises in that delivery room. Can we find out?"

He smiles and hugs her tightly. "Yes. Next appointment."

"Okay" she smiles weakly.

"I have to get back to work."

"Can't you finish at home?"

"No sadly I have a meeting at 5"

"Okay… I love you"

"I love you too Ana"

"I'll see you at home" she smiles and with that she's gone.

* * *

"Okay, Mom and Dad! Let's get the show on the road, huh?"

"Thank you Dr. Greene for getting us in on such short notice. We just really want to know"

"Not a problem, you know you two are my favorites" she smiles as she rubs the jelly on her stomach. "Okay let's see Baby Grey" she giggles and stares at the screen. "Okay, can't tell yet" A few moments pass and they're both holding their breath and Dr. Greene exclaims. "Okay, here we go! Mom and Dad, you're having a boy!"

"A boy?" Christian chokes out feeling the tears form at the back of his throat.

"Oh my gosh, a boy!" Ana squeals. "Are you happy?" she asks looking at Christian.

"I'm so happy baby" he says kissing her soundly and then tucking a hair behind her ear. "I love you I love you I love you" he kisses her over and over and Dr. Greene laughs before exiting the room to give them privacy.

"You wanted a boy" she says with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe a little. It's just, we're going to have more kids and I wanted them to have an older brother to look out for them"

"I don't disagree" she smiles rubbing her hand over his two day old stubble. "I meant to ask what this was about?" she smiles before kissing his cheek. "I mean don't get me wrong it's so sexy. But I was just wondering."

"I was hoping you would like it" he smiles. "Just been busy and tired."

"Because of me?"

"No, not you" he chuckles.

"I'm interested on how it will feel between my legs" she says nibbling on her bottom lip.

He raises an eyebrow before leaning into kiss her. "Well we'll have to see when we get home"

**May 2022 9 months (and two weeks late) **

"Why can't I go into labor already?" she whines as she lies on her back with her pillow over her head. "What could I persuade you with to kill me?"

"Nothing" he smiles from next to her as he rubs her stomach placing kisses on it. They both feel him kick a few times and winces.

"Settle down Theodore" he says sternly

"I have tried everything. Spicy food, walking, sex. Why is nothing working! I don't want to be pregnant anymore. And next baby it's your turn. I'm done" she sighs. "And my back hurts."

"Do you want a back rub?"

"No too tired and sore to sit up"

The next morning she wakes up to find her husband gone and groans at the loss of contact. The last few days he had taken off hoping that she would go into labor and he's been at her side non stop. She thought she would find that annoying, but she's found it soothing, comforting and calming. _God she loved that man_! "Christian" she whines.

"Right here, baby" he calls from the bathroom. He comes out razor in hand as he's obviously shaving.

"Why are you shaving?"

"I do have to run in for a meeting" he says sadly.

"That's fine, I'm not going into labor this century anyway"

"That's not true, he's coming"

"He already hates me, he doesn't even want to meet me!"

"That's not true, you know he's itching to get out to meet the person with the sweetest voice in the world"

"You're so good and sweet to me, Christian. I love you"

He leaves for a few hours when she's standing in the kitchen eating leftover pizza when she feels a pain shoot through her stomach. "Okay okay, no more pizza" she says dropping the slice and rubbing her stomach. She walks a few steps and feels an explosion and water at her feet. She looks down. "Uh oh" she scurries to the nearest phone and punches in the number for her husband's cell. When he doesn't answer at first he calls his office.

"Grey Enterprises Holdings Incorporated this is Miranda speaking how can I help you?"

"Ana… Grey…" she says breathing in and out. "Need to talk to my husband"

"Hello, Mrs. Grey. Mr. Grey is actually in a meeting. You sound a little short of breath are you feeling okay?"

"Listen to me whoever you are, if you don't want to lose your job after what, day one? I would find my husband or my husband's security Jason Taylor and let me speak to them. Now. Because in case you are unaware, not only are my calls to go straight through to Mr. Grey no matter what, I'm going into FUCKING LABOR so he'll probably want to know that." She yells into the phone.

"Yes Mrs. Grey. Sorry Mrs. Grey"

She hears her other line beep and clicks over. "WHAT!"

"Banans, it's me! Why are you yelling?"

"Sean" she cries. "I'm in labor, will you come get me? Gail's here, and I love her she's great but I need Christian… but he's in a meeting and his dumbass temp secretary is finding him or something…. But…"

"I'm on my way, Ana. You okay?"

"Yes just hurry and will you try and call Christian's cell on the way?"

"On it. Don't worry, Uncle Sean is on the way"

"Okay" she groans as she feels a contraction rip through her. She clicks over to hear the phone dead and figures she came back and hung up when she was on the other line. "FUCK!" she groans. She yells for Gail and moments later she appears. "Honey are you… Oh my gosh"

"I know. I have a bag… in my closet. Can you get it for me? Sean is coming to get me. Will you come too?"

"Of course, oh my gosh! The baby is coming!"

"I know and I can't get my husband on the phone" she says with her head in her hands. Gail comes back with her bag as well as her cell. "It seems Mr. Grey called you once."

"Shit. I was using the landline" she calls him back and it's gone to voicemail again. "Christian, baby please don't panic, but I'm in labor. Sean is coming to pick me up, meet me at the hospital, okay? Call me or Sean or Gail I don't care who but just hurry!"

There's a knock on her door minutes later and Gail helps her to the door.

"Mommy!" Sean cheers as he grabs the bag from Gail. "Come on Banans let's go bring that little one into the world"

"Stop being a PBS special on crack." She groans. "Gail can you call my doctor again, I left her a message but I just would feel better if she knew I was coming in" she says handing her the phone as they head out the door. They make it down to Sean's car and she's lying in the backseat. "This is so painful. I need Christian" she says feeling the tears fall down her cheeks. "I can't do this without him. He's gone to all the classes with me and read all the books. We're a team"

"Ana, it's going to be okay."

She nods.

"Your parents and Christian's parents as well as Kate and Elliott are on their way out."

"Thank God. You called them?"

"Yep"

"You're the best Seanny"

"I know you want them here"

"I'm glad _you're _here"

"Don't leave my side, k? Either of you" she says looking at Gail who's shoulder she was leaning agains.

"Of course not, dear"

"Not a chance, Banans."

"Christian!" she exclaims pulling her phone out and answering it. "Hello!" she says before bursting into tears.

"I just got your message, I'll be at the hospital in 10" he says clearly out of breath. "Are you okay? Baby I'm sorry, you called from the main line and I didn't even think to call it back I just automatically called your cell and then you didn't answer so I didn't think it was anything big and then I got your message and I just sprinted from that meeting. Why didn't you call Taylor?"

"Shit. Good idea. I'll remember that next time"

"Are you okay? You're with Sean?"

"And Gail. I'm okay. I just need you"

"How far away are you?"

"15 minutes"

"Okay, I'm going to tell them you're coming soon and then I'll be outside okay?"

"Okay"

"I love you, Ana"

"I love you too" she sniffles wiping her tears.

"Don't be scared alright? I'll be with you every second. I'm so proud of you"

"Okay"

"Let me talk to Sean for a second"

She hands him the phone. "Here"

"Is she okay? Just say yes or no" Christian asks.

"I would say yes"

"Okay, drive safely, there's precious cargo in there"

"Of course"

"Alright, thanks man"

"Anytime. That's my godson in there. Had to make sure he gets a badass arrival"

"See you soon"

They pull up to the hospital and they're immediately met with a wheelchair, a nurse and her teary eyed husband.

"Don't cry yet!" she smiles. "Because then I'll cry" He wipes his eyes and kisses her. "Hi Dad"

"Hi Mama" he says pulling her in for their final real kiss of the day.

"I love you so much" he whispers against her lips.

"I love you too"

"Okay mom and dad… let's go have this baby!" The nurse cheers.

She grabs Gail's hand and squeezes and then Sean's. "Can they come to?"

"Not to the delivery room, but they can come in the room you'll be in until your fully dilated"

"I want them there"

"Okay, we're headed to 603. Let's get this show on the road!"

**A/N: So I've known quite a few pregnant people/couples, watched enough TV and movies and read enough books to say this is pretty accurate. haha hope you liked it! I didn't do a labor scene because honestly… I don't think I could do it justice. So I'll leave that to your imagination! **


	48. College Neighbors Outtake Part 7

**A/N: Since you guys wore me down… here ya go! Enjoy!**

**Hour Seven:**

She's pacing the length of the room. Up and back, up and back. _Why the hell is this baby not coming out!?_ She stares at the balloons in the room that Sean had gotten for her at the gift shop. _Stupid fucking balloons. _She stares at a blue one that says "It's A Boy!" _Yeah right, WHERE IS THE BOY!? _It had been 7 hours since they had gotten to the hospital and she had only dilated 1 centimeter since they arrived. ONE. _What the hell!? This baby is going to be stubborn just like his father. Speaking of which… where is that man with my ice chips? _

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?" She hears from behind her and turns around giving him the look of death. "Where did you go for the ice, Antarctica?" she says taking the ice chips from him.

"I'm sorry, I stopped to talk to our parents, they just got here. Elliott and Kate are out there too"

"Great, I'm sure Kate looks like a super model. Do not send her in here." She says looking down at her clothes and climbing onto the bed.

"Baby you look beautiful"

"You would say anything to keep your balls attached to your body right now" she glares at him and then sighs. "Christian why won't this baby come out?" she says as she feels herself getting worked up again.

"He's not ready yet, but he's coming"

"I don't understand, he's already 2 weeks late… why is this happening to me?" She cries as she puts her hands over her eyes. She feels a contraction start and squeezes her eyes shut. "Ugh how is this so painful" she shouts

He laces his fingers with hers despite how hard she squeezed last time and brushes a stray hair out of her face. "Just breathe in and out." He breathes similar to how they were taught in their Lamaze classes. She follows his guidance as the rest of the contraction moves through her. She breathes out and sighs feeling the strength being ripped from her minute by minute.

"I'm so tired… wake me up when the little Prince wants to come out" she says closing her eyes.

He chuckles and places a kiss on her forehead. "I think you should eat something"

"I think you should have a vasectomy" she says with her eyes still closed.

"Dr. Greene warned me about this" he says to himself. "Well that's a yes to the drugs. Good to know"

"I said I wanted natural"

"Okay, we'll re-evaluate during your next contraction"

"Screw you" she murmurs. "Actually no. I'm never doing that again"

"Good one, dear" he says.

There's a knock on the door and she sees Kate and Elliott poke their head in. "How's the mommy to be!?"

"Ughhhhhh" she groans. "Get them out" she whines.

"Oh come on! Where's my nephew!" Elliott jokes as they come in.

"Never coming out" she says she says through a mouthful of ice. "Now can you go, so I can be miserable in peace"

"I am so excited for you!" Kate cheers. "Come on out, little one. Aunt Kate wants to meet you!" she giggles as she rubs her stomach. "You look great! You have like a mother's glow!"

"Christian" Ana says with a deadpan expression.

"Okay, visiting hours are over, thanks for dropping by!" Christian says as he shoos them out.

"You know" Elliott starts as he's leaving. "I would say you should try and get some mom and dad alone time before she goes into labor as I know you'll then be on the bench for 6 weeks but damn" he winces. "Good luck"

"OUT!" Ana screams from her bed. She crosses her arms and huffs again. "Can you get the doctor? I hate this. I feel like… Do you hate me?" she says with tears in her eyes.

"No not at all, baby. I should be asking you that right now" he laughs.

"I don't hate you, Christian" she sighs. "I love you… despite what I may say later" she says with a guilty giggle.

"I could never hate you. I'm so proud of you. You're so strong."

**Hour Eight:**

"I hear someone is having some trouble dilating!" Dr. Greene says as she enters their private room.

"Yes, please fix me"

"Aw honey, I know. But unfortunately this is something you have to do naturally"

"That's BS, I know you can induce labor"

"Oh we are far from that. You're healthy, the baby is healthy, he'll come out when he is ready"

"What about when I'm ready. Christian do something, please. It's been hours" she pleads.

"Doctor" he says pulling her aside and out of earshot. "What can we do, she's miserable and tired and hungry"

"Oh well she can actually eat something, as we are in the early stages of labor"

"THAT is your answer? That's the least of her problems right now. I can't go back and tell her she can eat because she's not far along, come on. DO SOMETHING" he says feeling himself grow irritated at every passing second that Ana is upset and miserable.

"Mr. Grey, I understand your frustration, but you really cannot rush this process. Especially when there is no need to. I'll come check on you in a few hours. Carbohydrates, something to give her energy. I'll have the nurse bring in something"

He sighs and turns around to face Ana who is giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Well I have good news!" Christian says trying to make the best of what he's about to tell her.

"What!?" she says sitting up with wide eyes.

"You can eat something"

"What."

"The doctor says you can have something… not too heavy"

"That's your good news?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

She shoots him a look that could kill and huffs crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine I want a hamburger"

"What part of 'not too heavy' did you miss?"

"All of it. Now go and don't come back until I can eat it"

"Guess I'll miss the baby being born" he mutters as he exits the room.

* * *

"She's impossible"

"Watch it, that's the mother of your child" Grace warns.

"I'm with Christian. She's… well… not happy"

"I see this every day, Christian. She's tired and emotional. Her body has been through a lot in 9 months and it's about to go through even more"

He sighs. "She said not to come back until she can have a hamburger"

"Well that's just silly, she can't eat anything that heavy"

"I think that's the point, mom"

"She wants you there, Christian."

"Well frankly, she's scaring me a little" He makes eye contact with his dad and nods towards the exit. Minutes later he's joining him in the hallway.

"What's wrong son?"

"I am terrified. What do I know about being a father… what if he hates me? What if I'm not… good? What if I let him and Ana down?"

"That's a lot of what if's… no one ever knows what they're doing at first. But you have your mother and me… you know your mother won't hesitate to hop a plane out here… but you and Ana will be amazing parents. And you could never let Ana down. The woman worships the ground you walk on."

"Ana has got such a maternal extinct… I don't think my instincts have kicked in yet"

"They will, I promise. They say that a mother is a mother when she finds out she's pregnant and a father is a father the first time he holds his child. Your time is coming. But, before that… Ana needs you to be strong for her"

"I know."

"I'm so proud of you Christian."

"Thanks Dad"

"You're going to make a terrific father; you're going to make Ana and your son so proud."

"You think so?"

"I know so"

"Well I guess… I did have the best"

"I appreciate that, I love you son"

"I love you too Dad"

About 20 minutes later he enters her room and she's back to pacing. "Hi"

"Hi… I know you said—"

"Don't listen to me. I'm just… one minute I'm happy that the baby is finally thinking about coming, the next I'm angry that this baby just won't come out and I'm taking it out on you." She bends over so that her top half is lying on the bed but is still standing and puts her head in her hands. "I'm so tired. I feel like I could sleep for a week"

"I know baby. But soon we'll have a baby and then you can sleep"

"I know that I'm not the loveliest person to be around right now, but… I'm really happy we're having a baby" she bites her lip and looks into his eyes.

He rubs her back and kisses her temple. "You're always lovely and I'm happy too. You made me a dad, and I couldn't be more thrilled. I'm in awe of you, Anastasia Grey" She feels fine and then it hits her all at once. Mind numbing, excruciating pain shooting up her spine. Her knees buckle and her legs give out as the pain takes away the ability to keep her upright. She feels arms around her before she can hit the ground. "Shit, baby. Are you okay?"

"So painful" she whispers, barely finding the energy to speak. She screams as a sharp pain rips through her. The tears are flowing at this point and she feels the constant rubbing on her arm and hand before feeling lips on it.

"It's going to be okay, I promise, Ana. I love you" she hears him say but can't focus on anything but the pain.

**Hour Nine:**

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I have some news that should make you happy" the doctor says as she enters.

"What?"

"Well now that we are entering hour 9 of labor, and you are not dilating as you should we can talk about other options."

"Inducing labor?" Ana says as her ears perk up.

"Well according to the tests, the baby is ready to come out, so we could do a Caesarean section"

"A C- Section?" Ana asks. "But that's not my birth plan."

"It's just an option. What we don't want to have happen is for you to become exhausted"

"I don't want that. Christian please don't let them do that" she says pleading with her eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay, you don't have to do that" he says before kissing her lips lightly. "I won't let them do anything you don't want them to do, okay?" he whispers to her as he holds her face in between his hands.

"Okay" she whispers

"Do you trust me?"

"Always"

He turns back to face Doctor Greene. "Doctor, if that's your only option we're done here" he says before following her out. "She's been adamant about having a natural child birth. Only today has she been convinced that maybe an epidural is a good idea. But she does not want a C- section and you know that's not what she wants so why the fuck would you even suggest that? You're getting her worked up for no reason"

"It was just a suggestion, Mr. Grey. She's exhausted and a little dehydrated, I'll be sending the nurse in to start a drip. She's exhausted and the hard part hasn't happened yet. There's a point when it stops being about what she wants and more about what's good for her and her baby. Call me when you figure out what's more important"

"Don't you dare talk to me about what's good for my wife. And don't for one second act like I don't care about her safety above anything. You didn't say that there were any problems. All you've been saying this whole time is "things need to progress on their own" and "the baby is healthy" and if you're now all of a sudden about to tell me that something is wrong… I'll have your job so fast your head will fucking spin. My wife is NOT someone you want to have a malpractice suit over. If she needs a C-Section, she's getting a fucking C-Section I'll deal with her attitude later. What I won't deal with is something being wrong with her or our baby. So you call ME when you figure out how important it is for you to have a job tomorrow. Until then, don't you try and fucking scare me into something that is solely for your convenience when it's not what my wife wants." He says before going back into her room leaving Dr. Greene stunned.

"You okay?" she asks seeing that he is visibly tense.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you okay? What do you need, what can I do?"

"Nothing. Just sit here with me" she sighs. "What did she say? Why did you need to go out there to talk?"

"Nothing baby, just that you're a little dehydrated. They're going to send the nurse in to start an IV" he says kissing her forehead

"Okay." She says weakly and he can see how tired she is.

"Would a C- Section be so bad?"

"I just want… I don't want to be so out of it when he's born that I can't hold him… I want to experience the miracle of childbirth and all that"

He half expected her to bite his head off, she really was tired. "You'll still be experiencing the miracle of childbirth baby. It's still amazing and I'll still be so proud of you."

"It's different"

"I know, but then you can sleep"

"I miss sleep"

He chuckles. "I know"

**Hour 10: **

"You are 7 centimeters dilated! You did quite a lot in the last two hours!" the nurse cheers as she checks her cervix.

"Oh thank God, only one more centimeter until I can think about pushing him out"

Doctor Greene, who had been making frequent visits, enters to talk to them. "Well, Mom, Dad it's almost time. I assume you're very excited"

"Yes" Ana says clapping her hands.

"Good, we'll get you prepped soon. And we agreed on an epidural?"

Ana sighs but shakes her head. "Yes"

"Okay! I'll see you in the delivery room!"

The room clears out and she takes a deep breath squeezing Christian's hand. "I'm scared"

His eyes dart to look at her. "Don't be scared, you're the strongest person I know. You're so brave and I'll be with you every second."

"Don't let go of my hand, okay?"

"Never"

"I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too, mommy"

Her eyes well up with tears as she pulls him closer so that he can kiss her. He cups her cheek before placing a sweet kiss on her lips. He desperately wanted to taste her mouth but he didn't want to take things too far. "Really kiss me" she whispers against his lips before running her tongue along his mouth in an effort to get him to open. He does and relishes in the feeling of her tongue against his, moving in perfect harmony like always. "Christian" she moans before slightly pulling back and looking up at him and then down when she sees how excited he is.

"Sorry" she whispers. He laughs before resting his forehead against hers.

* * *

He can't hear anything around him. Everything is like a dull white noise. He can see the lips moving in front of him but he can't hear what she's saying. He makes out a few words. _Distress. Fatal. Who. Choose. WHAT!? Everything was fine_._ What the fuck happened? _She was pushing and then all of a sudden the doctor said to stop, the monitors around her started going crazy. Ana's panicking and crying knowing that means something bad. Trying to calm her. The doctor is talking to me and then I'm outside of the room. He snaps out of it and feels the tears rush to his eyes. "What… What the fuck is going on!?"

"Mr. Grey time is of the essence, we are going to have to perform a C-Section." She says changing into scrubs and scrubbing her hands with soap and hot water after handing him his as well.

"Why?" he asks in full panic mode.

"Your baby is in distress. The umbilical chord is wrapped around his neck. They are prepping her, but I have to get in there, and you need to be in there. We have no time for chatting. But I have to know… if a choice has to be made…"

"What do you mean a fucking choice?"

"I always have to ask"

"I can't…" he rubs his jaw and looks through the window at the woman he loves going through hell and screaming and crying for him.

"I know you want to talk to her before we put her under anesthesia. But you need to hurry, who—"

"Ana. Save my wife" he says rushing back to her side.

"Christian, what's wrong? You promised I wouldn't have to have one" she says as she's now lying flat on her back"

"I know baby, but… this is safer, for you and the baby. And you know I'm only concerned with both of you"

"I know but…"

"Shhh it'll all be over soon and then we'll have our baby"

"And then I can sleep?"

"Then you can sleep"

"Ana, I'm going to need you to count backwards from 10"

"10"

"I love you, baby. Everything is going to be okay"

"9" she whispers. "I'm really scared now" she chokes out.

"Don't be scared, Ana. I'm right here"

"8"

"I'm so proud of you"

"7"

"Ana can you feel that?" Dr. Greene asks

"Feel what?" she says her eyes struggling to focus as they raise the tarp to cover her bottom half and an oxygen mask is placed over her nose and mouth.

"Good! Now Christian you stay by Ana's head." Dr. Greene instructs.

She stops counting and Christian strokes her hand as he alternates between kissing her face and her hand. "I'm so proud of you" he whispers. "Hey so you know I was thinking about that time in Australia… when we walked across that bridge. That was fun, we should do that… with the baby… well when he's old enough to go. We haven't been back to Australia since then. Maybe we should think about going back, what do you think?" She nods slightly and he can tell she's slightly smiling due to her eyes.

He can't think of anything except what his life would be like without Ana… how did the Doctor expect for him to be able to even look at the child that took away his reason for existence? Ana would possibly resent him… but she would be _alive_. _Please let them both be okay. My baby boy. My wife. I need them both. _Moments later he hears the sound of cries ringing through the room his eyes shoot to Ana as they're fluttering closed.

"Ana we have a son! Theodore Raymond Grey." Using the full name they had picked out weeks ago. "He's perfect" he says looking at him briefly after he cuts the umbilical cord and they've whisked him away to be cleaned up. They are stitching her up as he strokes her cheek. "I am so proud of you. You did it, I love you" he says rubbing his lips gently across her forehead and eyes.

"So sleepy" she says as they remove her mask "and so cold"

"We'll get you some blankets, Mrs. Grey, but you should feel warmer in a few minutes!"

They hand the baby to Christian and he can't stop the tears from falling. "He's beautiful."

"Let me see" she says weakly.

"Hey Teddy look" he says moving his arms so that he was facing Ana.

"He's perfect" she whispers running her finger along his hand.

"Do you want to hold him, Ana?" Doctor Greene asks.

"I'm so sleepy. This is why I didn't want a C- section" she sighs as they sit her up. "What I wouldn't give for some coffee" she says before Christian hands him to her. Tears flood her eyes as she takes a look at the perfection in front of her. She gasps and suddenly forgets all about being tired.

"We get to keep him!? He's so beautiful!" she says looking at Christian and being met with equal teary eyes. She rubs her finger tips over his cheeks before giving him little kisses on his chubby cheeks. He opens his eyes finally and looks straight at Christian and then up at Ana. You can almost hear a pin drop as they both hold their breath, unblinking not wanting to miss a moment of their son's first minutes.

She looks up at Christian and smiles. "Thank you"

"Thank _you_" he whispers against her lips before pressing a kiss to his son's forehead. "I love you both so much. You are my life."

"I didn't know I could love someone I just met so much" she sighs looking at him and then looks at Christian. "Well I guess it makes sense given I felt the same about his dad"

"Ana" he whispers feeling himself being overcome with emotion. He whispers in her ear so softly he's sure no one heard him. "I never thought I was capable of loving someone so much. And now I have two people that have taken over my heart." He nuzzles his nose in her hair breathing in the faint scent of Ana and the overwhelming scent of hospital. He smiles when he looks down and sees that Teddy had fallen back to sleep with his little fingers wrapped around Ana's index finger.

"Well mom and dad, ready to take your family out into the world? I can imagine that there are some people that are dying to meet this new little one. We can wheel you to recovery"

"Can we take him with us?"

"Of course. We will need to take him at some point to run a few more procedural tests but—"

"No." Christian says. "Anything like that can be done in our room. I don't want him in a room with a bunch of other babies. I don't want him away from myself or his mother, no"

Usually Ana hates when he gets stubborn, but she agreed. She didn't want her son out of her sight. "I agree" she says softly. "Can we please do all the necessary tests in my room?"

"You two are tough customers"

"We know" they say simultaneously.

* * *

They were barely in recovery when a crowd of people rushed in. After Grace, Carrick, Ray and Carla had all held him they knew it would be a fight to see who went next.

"I have to let the guy who got me to the hospital go next…" she shrugs. "Sorry guys"

"Me! Aww Banans."

"Well you are the Godfather, after all" she giggles as she hands him to him. "Hold his head!"

"Okay, this isn't my first time holding a baby, I got nieces! Oh man, hi little dude. Just you wait till you get older and I can tell you about all the mischief your parents and I got into back in the day. It'll be great ammo if you go through a rebellious phase" he chuckles.

After Elliott, Kate and Mia all held him the room clears out for Ana and Teddy to get some rest. A little while later, Sean pops back in. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you thanks… for getting her here. You have no idea… it's scary" he says as he rubs Teddy's hand as he lies in his little bed. "Wait till you and Shannon have some babies"

He laughs. "Oh believe me, Ana going into labor has made her a little crazy. She's been shooting me 'please get me pregnant' looks all day. Like her father will kill me if she gets pregnant before we get down the aisle. How about no" he chuckles. They talk for a while longer, mostly about the procedure skipping over certain parts. He shudders when he recalls being asked to choose. He couldn't even imagine life without Teddy now.

"We couldn't have picked a better person to be the Godfather to him. I love you, man."

"I love you both and I'm honestly honored that you asked me. I love him already; he's like the best parts of you and Ana"

Ana smiles as she hears the last part despite the fact that she was teetering in and out of sleep. "That's sweet, Seanny. Come here" He walks over and holds her hand. "Can you believe _we_ have one of these?" she smiles.

"Can't believe it. To think just a few years ago, we were doing keg stands…"

She laughs and then pauses. "Wait you did a keg stand at Elliott and Kate's engagement party"

"Well… you know what I meant!"

"I love you, Seanny. Thank you"

"Love you too, Banans. Always"

Hours later she wakes up to hear her husband talking quietly. Upon further waking up she realizes it's just to Teddy.

"…And your mother looked so beautiful when we got married. She looked like a Princess. We are both so lucky to have her. I am going to spend the rest of my life loving you and her so much… and maybe a few siblings for you if your mother ever lets me touch her again." She smiles and waits for him to finish. "I am going to love and cherish and protect you every day for the rest of your life, Teddy. I will always be there for you; I'll always be in your corner. Your mother and I are your biggest fans, biggest supporters. There's nothing you can't tell your mother and me… well maybe when you're ready to talk about girls you just come to me" he chuckles. "And then one day you'll meet the one and she'll literally take your breath away. You should hear the story of how I met your mother… it's a good one. So we were neighbors in college… "

**A/N: my inspiration for the beginning portion of this chapter came mostly from Jennifer Aniston's character in Friends when she goes into labor… haha. This was kind of exhausting and difficult to write as I had to do some research and some things didn't work exactly how I wanted them to but I think it came together okay... Hope you liked it!**


	49. Birthdays, Bad Food & the other B Word

**A/N: Glad you guys liked the end of labor/pregnancy chapters! Sorry it took me a bit longer to get this out. **

He feels a sudden sensation down south pulling him out of his deep sleep. _ Shit Ana don't stop whatever you're doing. _ He feels himself waking up as he feels a warm hand wrapping around his naked cock. It doesn't take long for him to get hard and for the hand to be replaced with wet warmth. His eyes shoot open and all he can see is naked breasts in his face. It finally registers what's happening and he groans. "Fuck Ana"

"Happy birthday baby" she smiles before capturing his lips with hers and exploring his mouth with her tongue.

"Can you wake me up like this every day" he whispers between thrusts.

She giggles and clenches down harder as he moves up and down on him and he spits out a string of obscenities. "I love you" she says as she peppers kisses all over his face. "So much"

"Me too baby, shit that's so good" he groans before bringing her closer so that he can suck one of her supple breasts into his mouth. She whimpers feeling his hot mouth and that wicked tongue rubbing her nipple and turning it to a hard pebble. "I love your breasts, Ana. They're so perfect. I could suck on them all day."

The feeling and his naughty words are her undoing and she cries out as she climaxes, shuddering over and over as she digs her nails into his shoulders. "Christian!" She cries out as she sees a flash of light and her body convulses.

"That's it baby, come all over me" he says as he grips and brings her lips down to his. "I love you" he whispers as he feels his own orgasm approaching.

"I love you too" she whimpers as she feels him filling her. It's such a sexy feeling knowing that she was the only one that's ever made him come so explosively. She relishes in feeling him still inside of her as they come down from their orgasms. She's lying on top of him listening to his heart beat and is sure that there's no sound in the world that could calm her faster.

He's rubbing her back slowly, drawing circles in it. "I like my birthday so far" he smiles.

"Well we have a whole two days in DC" she smiles as she moves next to him so she can see him in their huge hotel bed. "I have some things planned, but I thought you might have some ideas."

"Staying in bed with you all day is an option" he smirks.

"We can do that at home!"

He chuckles to himself. _Home. Home with Ana. _He laughs at the fact that they've yet to finish unpacking her things and that they sleep at his place every night. She's practically living there, and if he could make it so she could live there for the rest of the year without sending her father into an early grave and completely screwing over Sean and the other guy he was living with he would do it in a heartbeat. "Fine" he whines. "Shower first though?"

"You bet"

They're emerging from the shower when there's a knock on the door.

"You expecting anyone?" Christian asks.

"Oh yeah right" she rolls her eyes as she looks down at her towel that's barely covering her before hurrying into the bathroom.

Christian looks through the keyhole and chuckles before opening the door. "What the fuck?" he laughs.

"Little bro! Happy birthday" he says handing him a large bottle of tequila with Kate in tow.

"Happy birthday kid" she smiles before handing him more alcohol and giving him a hug.

"Baby who was at the—" she had thrown on her clothes in the meantime and was stunned to see Kate and Elliott. "What are you guys doing here?" she smiles trying to hide her annoyance.

"Wanted to celebrate my baby bro! And I heard you guys were coming to the Nation's capital, and you know I'm all about having fun in new cities!" Elliott laughs.

"And I've never been here!" Kate chimes in.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys were coming!?"

"I wanted to surprise you!" Kate replies. "Are you surprised?"

"Totally!" she smiles. "I have to finish getting ready" Okay_, seriously? You just show up unannounced? Okay stop being selfish, you're with Christian alone all the time. This was sweet and thoughtful and I'm sure Christian appreciates it. Let's just make the best of it! So much for the romance this weekend though. _She pouts as she stares at herself in the mirror. She begins the process of blow drying it when she hears the door open and close behind her.

"Hey" he whispers from behind her and she spins around to be met with his gorgeous smile.

"Hi there"

"Did you know they were coming?" he asks. She shakes her head and he rolls his eyes. "Like I think it's nice that they're here but I was looking forward to exploring alone with you" he gives her a sad smile.

"Are they out there?" she whispers.

"No, they went to their room. We're meeting downstairs in half an hour."

"It'll be fun"

"Fun is not being called out by your friend or my brother every time I'll want to sneak away so I can be balls deep inside of you" She blushes deep red and he chuckles. "Yep, I still got it"

She flicks him off and goes back to blow drying her hair.

30 minutes later they're in the lobby and heading out into the gorgeous June weather. "So what's first?"

After a day of sightseeing monuments, the White House, various areas of Georgetown and downtown they were all exhausted.

"DC is so fun!" Ana cheers as they're on the shuttle back to the hotel. "Can we live here someday?" she asks turning to Christian.

"You guys talking about after graduation plans already?" Elliott asks.

Ana turns dark red, half not expecting Elliott to hear her question from across the aisle and half forgetting he was there in the first place.

"Shut up ass" Christian says shooting him a look. He sees the blush still staining her cheeks as she avoids making eye contact. "Hey" he whispers. "We can live anywhere you want"

She smiles before leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips. "I didn't mean to jump the gun I just thought DC was so cool and I might feel differently in a few years I just—"

"Take a breath" he whispers pulling her face closer to his so he could brush his lips against hers. He takes her hands in his and kisses them both. "DC is cool. I would love to live here with you, one day"

* * *

It was about 6 and they were all heading out for dinner. "So where are we heading? I would kill for a good Mexican spot. I've been reading on Yelp, and there's a bunch of places around" Kate says.

"Oh I'm always down for tacos, I'm in" Elliott says. "That good with you, C? It's your favorite"

"Oh… I had made a reservation; luckily I could change it to four on short notice. It's Italian" Ana says.

"Oh we can get Italian anywhere" Elliott rebuts.

"And we can't get Mexican?" she asks growing more irritated that they are sending a wrench into her plans again. It's bad enough that Kate complained her feet hurt halfway through the day and refused to eat a hot dog from off the street so they had to stop at an actual restaurant when she just wanted the god damn tourist experience but now she's changing the plans too? Plans that she had made _with_ Christian. She wasn't stupid, she knew Mexican was his favorite, but they were trying something different. And then there was Elliott, who she loved but turned everything into a joke. Like she thought… Zero romance all day.

"I'm good with where Ana picked. I looked at the menu. It's going to be really good" Christian says shooting a look at Elliott saying to drop it.

"Alright sounds good" he shrugs as Kate pouts.

Ana turns to Christian. "We can switch if you want, it's up to you!" She says with a genuine smile. He knew that if it was what he wanted she wouldn't care.

"No baby, I want to try this place" he says kissing her.

After dinner, they're walking around Georgetown when Christian begins to feel nauseous. "Honey are you okay?" Ana asks feeling the hand laced with hers start to sweat.

"Yeah, I just don't feel that great all of a sudden. Maybe I should go back to the room"

"Oh come on, it's Saturday night!" Kate says.

"Kate" Ana warns. "He doesn't feel well" she says putting a hand to his head and feeling that it's warm and a bit clammy.

"Right" she says rolling her eyes. "Someone is suffering from withdrawals" she says wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Never mind I'm sure it's nothing" he says rubbing both of his hands over his face and then through his hair.

"No it's not nothing. You're looking a little pale" she says rubbing her knuckles down his cheek. "Let's get some water and maybe some medicine, okay?"

Christian nods feeling weaker by the second. All he wants is to sit down and… "I need a trashcan" he says before heaving his guts into one he sees a few yards ahead of where they are.

"Oh my god!" Ana shrieks. She scurries after him and rubs his back as he lets it out. "Shit. We need to go back to the hotel"

"Fuck" he groans. "I'm sorry, Ana"

"Don't be sorry. Stop it. I'm sorry…" she scrunches her nose. "Baby I think you have food poisoning"

"From the Italian restaurant…" Kate says giving her a pointed look. "Wouldn't have happened if we got Mexican" she giggles.

"Shut up Kate" Ana growls.

"You want to stay with him while I get him some water and fluids?" Elliott asks. "I mean I think he needs something, or you want to just get a cab?"

She looks over to see him sitting on a bench with his head in his hands breathing deeply. "Let's just go. Once he's in bed I'll go back out and get him some things. But he needs to lie down"

"You think he can make it back without throwing up in the cab?"

She moves towards him and squats so she's at eye level. "Hi" she smiles as she wipes the sweat from his forehead. "You okay?"

He's going in and out of delirium and feels exhausted and hot. "I'm really hot"

"Okay, we're going to get you back to the hotel. Do you think you'll be sick again?"

"No, I promise"

She smiles at his response. "Okay. I'll get you a paper bag just in case" she kisses his forehead and stands up and moves towards Elliott. We need to get him a bag just in case. But yes let's just go back."

They're in a cab and Christian is sitting next to the window to give him air. "Don't look out the window, C" Elliott says. "It'll make you more nauseous"

Ana, who is sitting in the middle wraps an arm around his neck and pulls his head to rest on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, baby"

"Will you fix me?" he pouts fighting the urge to close his eyes.

"Yes I promise" she smiles repeating his words back to him.

"Okay, sorry I ruined our vacation"

"Stop apologizing, it's okay"

"Ana?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind"

"You sure?"

"Tell you later" he mumbles. "Shit. I'm going to be…."

"Bag!" Elliott, Kate and Ana say together. Ana holds it under his face and leans him over.

"It's okay, let it out" she rubs his back as she helps him hold the bag. _Well I guess we're here now. I wonder how soon couples usually feel comfortable throwing up in front of each other. _

Elliott practically carries him upstairs and he sits on the bed. "We can go and get him some stuff, I don't think he'll want you to leave him. And I don't need to watch him throw up again" Elliott laughs.

"Oh. That would be great. Lots of fluids, water, ginger ale. Lots of ginger ale. Maybe some crackers or something light, popsicles are good too… oh but we don't have a freezer here. Want me to text you a list?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. I know what helps, but let me know what else."

"Also some Tylenol to break his fever." They head out and she turns around to see him lying on his back on the bed. "Okay let's get you out of these clothes, huh?"

"Mmmm" he groans.

"Don't worry, Elliott went to get you some things. Here's some water in the meantime" she says pouring some of the ungodly expensive hotel bottled water in a glass with ice and handing it to him. He misses the glass so she sits next to him to help him drink it.

"Thank you" he mumbles.

"Okay, come on let's get you in a bath."

"With you?"

"Hmmm I think I'll just watch this time" she smiles. She draws him a lukewarm bath to try and break his fever a little. Of course before he gets in, he proceeds to throw up the water he just drank. After his bath she puts him in fresh clothes and gets him in bed.

"I love you, Ana. Thank you" he whispers.

"I love you too"

"I am going to marry you someday" he sighs. "That's what I was going to say in the cab earlier"

"Oh?"

"Yes. Does it freak you out? Does the ring freak you out? Be honest with me"

"Honestly I think you're a bit delirious" she giggles before placing a kiss on his nose. "Nothing about us freaks me out. I would marry you tomorrow if it didn't mean my dad would kill us both" she smiles.

"What if we got married and didn't tell anyone"

"Like elope?"

"Yeah"

"Oh yeah you're definitely delirious" she smiles.

"No I'm serious"

"Well can we talk about it when you're more coherent?"

"Fine" he pouts.

"You're adorable when you do that" she smiles before running her finger along his bottom protruding lip. "Perfect timing" she says as she hears the door. "Don't fall asleep, you're going to drink something and take some medicine"

"No… throw up again" he moans.

"You'll get dehydrated if you don't keep drinking fluids"

Elliott and Kate come in with a few bags of things. "Perfect." She says opening the Tylenol and giving him two.

"My throat hurts too, fuck" he groans.

"I know baby, just swallow."

"It hurts." He whines.

"This will make you feel better, I promise" she kisses his cheek as he swallows them. "Just take a small sip, please?"

"Okay" he says weakly as he takes a tiny sip for fear of throwing it up. "Can I sleep now?"

"For now, I'm going to make you drink something eventually" but she knows he's asleep before she can get her words out.

"Shit" she sighs as she sits at the table. "I'm sorry guys, I don't think we're going anywhere tonight. But you two should definitely go out and do something"

"Don't be sorry Ana, we showed up unannounced anyway. It's not your fault, he got sick" he says shooting Kate a look.

"I didn't say it was your fault, Ana. It was really more of a joke. I'm sorry"

"I know, it's fine." she says back.

"Well we may head out or at least go back to the room. Let me know if you need anything, okay? But I know my brother is in good hands with you"

"I'll take good care of him"

"I know you will"

* * *

A few hours later, around midnight, Christian stirs a little to see Ana staring at him. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're breathing and all that" she smiles. "How are you feeling?"

"Were you just watching me sleep?"

"Yes, just wanted to make sure you were okay"

"I don't want you to get sick, baby" he groans as he rubs his forehead.

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

"I feel like shit"

"Can you drink something for me?"

"What do you have?"

"Ginger ale, water, Gatorade, tea"

"Gatorade is fine."

"Okay here" she puts a straw in it so he doesn't have to sit up much as he sips half of the drink. "Good! You drank a lot. Okay I can't give you too much more medicine, but I can give you one. How are you feeling? Your fever is breaking a bit. Hold on Elliott got a thermometer" she says opening it. "Open" he complies and she slides the instrument in. "Under your tongue"

"My mother is a pediatrician, I know" he says rolling his eyes.

"Don't get sassy with the doctor, and stop talking" she teases referring to the thermometer still in his mouth.

"Maybe if the doctor would get naked for me"

"I thought you didn't want to get me sick. I'm fairly certain fucking me would do so" she pulls out the instrument. 100.3. Still a little high. But you definitely don't feel as warm" she says.

"Who said anything about fucking, I just said get naked"

"Right, because you can be around me naked and not fuck me. Good one" she says.

He chuckles and rubs his chest. "This sucks"

"I know"

"It's not your fault. The food was great"

"It made you sick" she says feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"Hey hey, no crying. I have food poisoning, I'm not dying. I'll be fine tomorrow" he says feeling wary about touching her face though he desperately wants to wipe her tears.

"We should have just gotten Mexican like they wanted" she sighs with a slight chuckle.

"Screw them. I liked the food."

"I didn't give you your present yet either" she sighs.

"Oh there's more? Ana you spoil me"

She's about to answer when there's a knock at the door. "I wonder who that is" she says as she opens the door and sees its room service. She remembers she called ahead for them to bring up cake and a few other things.

"What is it?"

"Cake" she pouts. "And some stuff for fondue I forgot. Just some things I figure we could make a bit more sexual" she giggles.

"Damn, raincheck?"

She nods. "I'm sorry your birthday didn't end that great" she says feeling her eyes well up again. "I wanted it to be perfect"

"Baby, my birthday was great, and I spent it with you, which was perfect. I can still blow out my candles. Light it for me" he smiles and she feels like shit that _he's_ trying to cheer _her_ up. She sings him Happy Birthday and he blows out his candles. "Thanks"

She smiles and pulls out an envelope. "Here"

"Whenever you give me something in an envelope, it's always kick ass"

She giggles. "I know my man" she smiles as he opens it and looks at her. "You're the fucking best"

"I want to go this time, you can't take Sean" she giggles.

"Of course I'm taking you. Baby this is awesome." He smiles as he takes in tickets to the Seattle Seahawks/ New York Giants football game. "So great"

"Good I'm glad you like them"

"I love you and I just want to kiss you right now"

"Me too" she pouts. "But I think I've been playing with fire a little too much" she giggles. "But I took some preventative measures when you were sleeping"

"Good girl"

"You think you might be ready to eat something?"

"Uh…" he says.

"Come on honey, you have nothing in your stomach right now. You've thrown everything up except the Gatorade"

"Okay, maybe some crackers or something light."

"I can order you something from room service"

"What like a steak?" he laughs. "No just give me what El got"

"Okay" he manages to eat one cracker and no sooner is it down, is it coming back up. "Shit I'm sorry baby. Maybe you're not ready to eat yet. I think maybe I should call your mom" he says rubbing his back as he's gagging into the toilet.

"No, Ana I'm fine."

She hears her phone buzz and picks it up when she sees it's Elliott. "Checking on the patient? He's doing better. Not ready to eat yet" she smiles as he props up next to the tub and rests his head on the cool porcelain.

"Glad he's doing better… but not exactly calling for that reason"

"Oh what's up?"

"Ummm…"

"Oh God what"

"Well… Kate sort of got her fake taken from her. And they were cool and just wanted us to go but she got a little upset that they wouldn't give it back and now they're not letting her leave until someone comes to get her. They were going to let me just take her but she started getting mouthy with the bouncer. I just don't want them to call the cops; honestly I'm surprised they haven't already. I had to smooth talk us out of it."

"So what do you want me to do?" She asks as she gets up so that she is out of earshot

"Come get her"

"I can't. I'm taking care of Christian. I'm not just going to leave him by himself"

"Well I can't leave Kate, I'm the only thing keeping her from getting arrested. We aren't far from the hotel. Like 15 minutes. Christian is a big boy, he'll be fine"

She sighs and bites her lip as she walks back into the bathroom and takes in the scene in front of her. He had finally drifted off to sleep again but he was leaning against the tub. "Okay, 15 minutes. Text me where you are exactly"

"Alright great. See you soon, Ana"

She strokes his head and his eyes flutter open. "Hey handsome" she smiles and rubs his cheek. "Let's get you back to bed, huh?"

He nods and she walks him to the bed. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah… no more food, okay?"

She sighs. "Fine. For now."

"What did Elliott say?"

"Oh nothing. Just that they were on their way back" she smiles. "Hey, so I'm going to go and get some more fluids for you" She knew he would have a fit if he knew she was going anywhere by herself at midnight in a city she wasn't familiar with. Hell he hated when she walked back from the library on campus. He would FREAK if he knew. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"What? Just ask Elliott to get them on the way back… I mean do I really need more, aren't all those bags filled with them?"

"Ummm well… I just… better safe than sorry. I'm just going right downstairs. I'm going to have my phone, you call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I think I'll survive 10 minutes" he smiles. "But okay"

She throws on her shoes and bolts from the door and down the stairs and outside into the night. Luckily there were cabs right outside and she hops in one and tells him where to go. With traffic and drunk pedestrians walking around it took more like 20 minutes to get there and at that point she's fuming and praying that Christian fell back to sleep. She asks the cab to wait and run towards the bar.

"Hi, I'm picking up my friend. Blonde… fake ID"

"Ah yes, she's been a real gem. Her and her boyfriend are sitting in the management office."

"Great, can you direct me that way"

"Straight back to the left"

"Thank you thank you"

She runs to the back and opens the door and Kate jumps up. "Ana! These assholes won't—"

"Shut the fuck up, Kate. I'm serious, before you land in jail"

"Listen to your friend, princess" the guy says. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Anastasia Steele" she feels her skin crawling and hopes that if she just plays along it'll all be fine. At least she's not by herself with this guy.

"Okay Anastasia, we're releasing this monster back into the wild under your custody" he jokes

Kate goes to say something before Elliott puts a hand over her mouth. "Thank you sir, we'll be going now" Elliott says.

They go back outside and she notices that her cab was gone. "Great. The cab I came in left. How could you be so stupid Kate. And YOU how could you let her use her fake!" She says turning to Elliott.

"I used it in California, Ana. Sheesh chill out Mom, I got a dickhead bouncer. It happens"

"Oh if 'it happens' then why am I here? Because you flew off the handle and got yourself in trouble. Why didn't you just walk away and leave the bar if it was no big deal"

"Because I wanted my ID back, duh"

"You're stupid. You could have gone to jail. In WASHINGTON DC. News flash, this isn't Seattle or Boston."

"Stop momming me"

"Someone has to; your drinking can get out of control"

"Whatever, Ana. So does yours"

"Yeah well I don't do stupid stuff like try and get into bars when I still get carded going to rated R movies"

"Whatever"

"You're supposed to take care of her, Elliott"

"I know, Ana."

"It's not his job and it's not his fault. If you had come out with us we wouldn't be in this"

"So you're blaming me because I'm not dumb enough to have a fake? Or because Christian got sick? Or both"

"So you're calling me dumb?"

"Basically"

"Okay okay, ladies enough. Let's get a cab" Elliott interjects

"Yes, I told Christian I was going downstairs to get him more fluids. He would kill me if he knew I went out at midnight by myself"

"Couldn't have that" Kate says rolling her eyes.

"Don't start, Kate. Why the fuck did you even come if you were just going to criticize me the whole time" she growls.

"Because I haven't seen you all summer! Jesus Christ, you didn't even ask how I felt that you essentially abandoned me."

"I didn't abandon you"

"Oh? Staying at Harvard all summer isn't abandoning me?"

"No. It was a good decision for me. I would hope you would support that"

"Playing house with Christian?"

"I have a job"

"That you could have gotten in Seattle"

"Okay, so I wanted to be near my boyfriend, sue me"

"I'm not arguing with you over that. All I'm saying is I'm here because I missed you and I wanted to see you"

"Haven't been acting like it"

"Here's a cab. Everyone in" Elliott sighs.

They get back to the hotel and Ana sighs that she's been gone nearly an hour. Luckily she sees that Christian hadn't texted her and sighs hoping he's still asleep.

She tries to sneak in the room but is frozen in place when she sees him sitting up in bed.

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?" she asks innocently. "I got more juice"

"Cut the crap, where have you been?"

"Downstairs?"

"Oh? Try again"

"What do you mean?"

"Ana"

"Well why don't you tell me what you're accusing me of, and we'll go from there" she says crossing her arms. He grabs her iPad that's sitting next to him and hands it to her. "You were spying on me?"

"Let's see… my girlfriend randomly jumps up and says I need more fluids when there's enough drinks over there to hydrate an NFL team. And she's gone for an hour? I thought something was wrong. I thought something happened to you"

"It more sounds like you don't trust me"

"I do trust you, Ana. But you honestly want to go there? Because you lied to me"

"I know but…"

"And you went out…at midnight… by yourself" his nostrils flare and she can tell that her only saving grace is that he's not 100%.

"Please don't yell at me. I didn't know what to do" she sniffles as she wipes her nose. "They were going to take Kate to jail and they wouldn't let Elliott just take her. I didn't want to leave you but…"

"This isn't about me, it's not safe for you to be traipsing about DC by yourself at midnight."

"I know but I didn't go far and…"

"Save it."

"What did you want me to do? Pack you up and take you with me?"

"I'm feeling better"

"Bull shit, you can't keep down half a cracker. I'm fine, they're fine. Everyone is fine"

"Except you lied to me. About something that involves your safety"

"So what we're not fine now?"

"I'm not particularly happy with you, no"

"Fine" she shrugs. "I'm too tired and emotional to argue with you right now. And it's still your birthday weekend, so if you want to spend it mad at me, go right ahead. I'm going to go shower and try to further fight this impending sickness."

"I thought you were taking preventative measures."

"I don't think it was enough" He sighs when he hears the door close.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" he barks when he hears Elliott answer the phone.

"Bro, relax."

"Don't tell me to fucking relax when you had Ana out in DC by herself because you can't control your batshit crazy girlfriend"

"Okay first of all, watch your shit, because I will come up there. Secondly, she might be my batshit crazy girlfriend but she's also your girlfriends batshit crazy best friend. I didn't know what to do, they were going to take her to fucking jail man. What should I have done, called her parents? Great, that would have gone over well, and in the meantime we could kick it there for 6 hours till they got there. Thirdly, I swear to fucking God if you don't stop treating that girl like she's made of glass. She's fine. She's smart and very capable of getting a cab and going 10 minutes. What did you think was going to happen to her? She was completely sober, it's not like I was asking her to walk. It was fine. You are so overprotective of her, and I get it to an extent but lay the fuck off. I hope you didn't give her a hard time for coming because you know Kate and Ana already got into it."

"Of course"

"You did, didn't you. You gave her a hard time."

"She lied to me"

"Because she didn't want you to worry, how did you find out anyway?" He's silent for a moment. "Christian…"

"The texts from you went through to her iPad"

"Shit and you read them?"

"They were texts from you, I didn't think she was fucking cheating on me. I was worried. I actually thought something was wrong."

"You're stupid. Please tell me you didn't tell her that you went through her shit."

"I told her. I had nothing to hide unlike her"

"Okay you're tired, dehydrated and delirious I think, so I'm going to let you go."

"I'm still pissed"

"I'll live" Christian barely has time to answer before he hears that the call ended.

About 20 minutes later, Ana emerges from the bathroom and climbs into bed with him lying flat on her back before moving to her side and then again to her back. She huffs. "I hate that you didn't trust me. That you were spying on me. I also can't sleep without touching you somehow"

"I do trust you baby. I thought something was wrong"

"Bull shit"

"I did. I didn't think you were cheating on me or anything like that. You were gone an hour and I felt so helpless."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I did and it went straight to voicemail. That's when I checked your iPad. The last person you had talked to on the phone was Elliott, I guess a part of me suspected. Ana I almost got up and came to get you myself"

"But I'm okay"

"This time. It's just not safe out there this late for young beautiful girls. I would die if something happened to you"

She bites her bottom lip and nods. "I'm sorry"

"I know, and I know I shouldn't be blaming you. You were put in a really difficult position."

"I didn't want you to worry"

"I know, but I did anyway"

"You always worry about me"

"And don't you forget it" he smiles. He grabs her hand and brings it to his lips. "I love you. I'm sorry I got mad at you"

She nods. "Feel better so we can make up before we go back" she smiles.

"Working on it"

"Goodnight Christian" she says from the other side of the king sized bed

"Night Ana" he replies.

**A/N: lots of stuff here. Sick Christian (on his birthday poor baby!) and some trouble! I wonder where they'll go next! Also, I think I want to do a Grey family vaca somewhere at the end of the summer and Kate and Ana could go. I was thinking camping honestly like something they do as a tradition and Kate and Ana hate it ha! I want to do Aspen but I know it isn't quite cold enough for that yet. Shoot off some ideas! Caribbean/tropical vacas are boring (yet awesome) I'm not sure I want to go in that direction. Though I'm sure I could be convinced :) **


End file.
